Der Sessel meines Vaters
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Der zweite Teil von "Erinnerung an Regen"...
1. Prolog

_Es ist so, wie immer: Mir gehört nichts, JKR gehört alles – vor allem Dank für die Erschaffung unseres verehrten Herrn Professor und der allseits geliebten Know-it-all..._

_Ich werde keine Zusammenfassung der Story geben. Für die, die Teil 1 gelesen haben.... abgesehen vom Prolog geht es nahtlos weiter...._

_Ich wollte Teil zwei nicht Kapitel für Kapitel einstellen, aber ich beuge mich (mit einem breiten Lächeln und dem Ausspruch "ihr habt es nicht anders gewollt") dem Druck der Leser ;O) Ich werde allerdings immer nur dann etwas posten, wenn ich mir absolut sicher bin, daß sich davor und darin nichts mehr ändert..._

_x-x-x_

x-x-x

x-x-x

**_Erinnerung an Regen, Teil 2_**

x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x

**DER SESSEL MEINES VATERS**

x-x-x

**Prolog....**

- Rückblick -

"Das können wir nicht machen"

"Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

"Es MUSS eine andere Möglichkeit geben! Er war uns gegenüber immer loyal."

"Das ändert nichts daran, daß er sich jetzt in diesem Punkt gegen uns stellt."

"Bei Merlin! Aber doch nur, weil er für seine Söhne das beste will!"

Er sieht das Gesamtbild nicht - es kann so nicht weitergehen."

"Vielleicht kann ich noch einmal mit ihm reden."

"Wie oft willst du es denn noch versuchen? Er ist der Meinung, daß sein Sohn die notwendigen Dinge auch in diesem friedliebenden Haus erlernen kann. Damit könnten wir ja eventuell noch klarkommen, aber er weigert sich, ihn die dunkle Magie zu lehren."

"Der Junge ist erst acht Jahre alt! Die meisten Kinder in seinem Alter haben noch nie selbst Magie ausgeübt. Bedenke doch, was er bereits alles kann!"

"Aber nur weiße Magie - wie soll er jemals vor denen bestehen, in deren Kreise er gelangen soll?"

"Die Prophezeiung hat nichts darüber gesagt, wie er sein Schicksal erfüllen soll und ganz gleich, welchen Weg er gehen wird - die Prophezeiung wird sich so oder so erfüllen."

"Das ist nicht bewiesen und wir sind darauf angewiesen, also muss er vorbereitet werden. Und wenn sein Vater sich weigert, dann muß er weichen."

"Er wird nicht einfach so gehen. Er liebt seine Familie über alles und wird sie verteidigen bis aufs Blut, wenn wir versuchen, sie auseinanderzureißen."

"Das wissen wir..."

"Das könnt ihr nicht tun..."

"Wir müssen es tun. Morgen wird er freiwillig gehen, oder uns seinen Sohn mitgeben, oder wir werden ihn zwingen. Ab morgen wird Rochus entweder die Ausbildung des Jungen übernehmen, oder der ganzen Familie vorstehen - es liegt in Simeons Hand."

"Ich kann den Auftrag dafür nicht unterschreiben."

"Du wirst diesen Auftrag jetzt genauso unterschreiben, wie wir alle es getan haben, denn du weißt genau, was geschieht, wenn uns dieser Junge nicht als Waffe zur Verfügung steht. Das Ministerium hat entschieden. In drei Jahren wird er in Hogwarts deiner Führung unterstellt. Tu dann mit ihm, was du für richtig hältst, solange du ihn bei den Slytherins unterbringst, aber bis dahin wirst du in unserem Sinne handeln, oder wir werden ihn nicht nach Hogwarts sondern nach Durmstrang schicken. Wir können es auch ohne deine Einwilligung, Albus. Aber mit deiner Unterschrift wäre der Auftrag sinnvoller."

"Ich werde das nicht unterschreiben, und der Junge WIRD nach Hogwarts kommen. Wenn nicht, hat sich meine Arbeit für das Ministerium und mein Vorstand im Orden erledigt."

"Du drohst uns?"

"Ich drohe niemandem. Ich stelle nur die Fakten klar."

"Dann wird das was morgen geschieht also ohne dein Einverständnis geschehen."

"Ja."

"Es macht keinen Unterschied, Albus, ob du mitmachst, oder ob du es nur nicht verhinderst."

"Das weiß ich. Ich werde trotzdem nicht unterschreiben."

"Wie du willst..."


	2. Kapitel 1

**DER SESSEL MEINES VATERS**

x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x

**Kapitel 1**

x-x-x

Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister in Hogwarts, der altehrwürdigen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, irgendwo in den Tiefen der schottischen Highlands, brach schwer atmend zusammen. Ein letztes Keuchen entfloh seinem Mund, bevor er am Ende seiner Kräfte zur Seite fiel und mit weit offenen Augen liegenblieb.

Bis ein schmaler, langer Finger ihn in die Seite piekte...

"Bei Merlin, Hermine! Ich kann nicht mehr! Laß mich, du Hexe!", er versuchte dem Finger auszuweichen, der ihn nun kitzelnderweise an diversen Stellen in die von Schweiß glänzende Seite stupste.

Hermine Granger, nicht minder erhitzt, erhob sich plötzlich aus den dunklen, völlig durcheinandergebrachten Laken, stürzte sich mit einem vergnügten Laut auf ihn und begann, ihn nach Leibeskräften durchzukitzeln.

"LASS MICH!", schrie Snape ihr unter Lachen entgegen und versuchte, sich unter ihr hervorzuwinden.

"Du bringst mich noch um!!!"

"Garantiert nicht! Aber ich liebe es nunmal, dich atemlos zu sehen!", raunte sie ihm auf albern-verführerische Weise mit unterdrücktem Kichern zu.

Sie ließ gnädig trotzdem von ihm ab und sank stattdessen auf ihn nieder.

Mit einem schnurrenden Laut legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine nackte Brust und schmiegte sich an ihn und mit einem nicht minder zufriedenen Brummen legte er seine Arme um sie, streichelte ihre feuchten Schultern und spielte mit ihren restlos zerzausten Locken.

"Die kriegen wir nie wieder auseinander", neckte er sie, während seine Finger versuchten einen Knoten in ihrer Mähne zu lösen.

"Und wessen Schuld ist das?" sie zog sich ein wenig hoch, legte ihre Hände auf seiner Brust übereinander und stützte ihr Kinn darauf ab, so daß sie seinem Gesicht ganz nah war.

"Na, deine! Wer zerzaust meine Haare denn hier die ganze Zeit?"

"Oh, meine Liebe, es läge durchaus in deiner Macht, das zu verhindern und trotzdem das gleiche Vergnügen zu haben.", sein Grinsen machte zwar klar, was er meinte, aber Hermine fragte trotzdem: "Ach ja? Und wie, bitteschön? Wenn wir an diesem Ende des Bettes anfangen und und irgendwann dann plötzlich am anderen Ende liegen, dann bringt das meine Haare nunmal durcheinander!", sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Bleib einfach oben." Sagte er schlicht, wobei allerdings das erregte Flackern in seinen Augen wieder deutlicher wurde.

Hermine lächelte ihn verführerisch an.

"Das hättest du wohl gerne?", sie küßte ihn auf die Brust und ließ ihn einmal ganz kurz ihre Zungenspitze feuchtwarm spüren.

Er sog scharf die Luft ein.

"Ja... das hätte ich gerne." Er packte sie fester an der Taille und zog sie höher, so dass sie auf ihm zu sitzen kam.

"Ich denke, du kannst nicht mehr?", neckte sie nun ihn.

"Hab ich das gesagt?", sein Blick war der mißlungene Versuch, unschuldig dreinzuschauen.

Hermine nickte, brachte ihre Hüfte allerdings gleichzeitig mit einer weichen Bewegung über seine, so dass sie gegenseitig fühlen konnten, wie es um den anderen stand. Sie fühlte seine Erregung, er konnte im Gegenzug deutlich ihre feuchte Hitze spüren.

Severus schloß kurz die Augen und gab einen knurrenden Laut des Genießens von sich, den Hermine mit einem zufriedenen und ebenso genießenden Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm, bevor sie sich so auf ihm bewegte, daß er wieder tief in sie eintauchen konnte.

x-x-x

Hermines letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war vorbei. Vor zwei Wochen hatte sie die letzten Prüfungen abgelegt und eine Woche danach waren die Abschlussfeierlichkeiten gewesen. So wie sie selbst, ihre Mitschüler und auch das Kollegium es erwartet hatten, war sie als Jahrgangsbeste aus den Prüfungen hervorgegangen und konnte sich nun frei entscheiden, welche Laufbahn sie einschlagen wollte. Aber bis dahin war noch Zeit und sie hatte sich erst einmal entschieden, die Ferien in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Harry, Ron und die anderen Schüler der Abschlussklasse hatten die Schule verlassen und waren zum Teil nach Hause, zum Teil aber auch schon zu ihren neuen Wirkungsstätten aufgebrochen.

Der Rest des Schuljahrs war in verhaltenem Enthusiasmus abgelaufen. Voldemort war besiegt, was Anlass zu Überschwang in allen Bereichen des Schulalltags gegeben hatte, aber um die Schüler im Zaume zu halten, waren alle Lehrer mehr als sonst bemüht gewesen, Disziplin und Ordnung zu bewahren.

Als Professor Snape etwa neun Wochen vor Prüfungsbeginn seinen Unterricht wieder übernommen hatte, fand er seinen sein Schulalltag drastisch verändert vor. Man konnte nicht soweit gehen, zu behaupten, keiner der Schüler hätte mehr Angst vor ihm gehabt, aber bei den meisten war die echte, tiefe Angst einem gehobenen, ängstlichen Respekt gewichen und ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber war anders. Offener. Interessierter. Auf eine nicht nur verschreckte, sondern vor allem produktive Weise bemühter als vorher.

Severus war restlos erstaunt, welche Ergebnisse die Unterrichtsstunden hervorbrachten. Noch nie hatte er die Schüler so konzentriert bei der Arbeit gesehen. Und noch nie hatte es im soviel Zufriedenheit beschert, zu unterrichten.

Seine Zufriedenheit und die produktive Gelassenheit der Schüler verstärkten sich gegenseitig und diese positive Spirale hatte sich bis Schuljahresende weiter nach oben gedreht.

Niemals zuvor war es vorgekommen, dass sich Schüler von ihm einfach als persönliche, freundliche Geste in die Ferien verabschiedet hatten, oder gar nach Büchern gefragt hatten, die sie in den Ferien lesen konnten, um auf das kommende Jahr besser vorbereitet zu sein.

Hermine hatte seinen Berichten aus dem Unterricht mit wachsender Freude und Begeisterung zugehört und war ihm in den letzten Tagen vor den Ferien behilflich gewesen, die Schüler der jüngeren Jahrgänge mit Aufgaben für die Ferien zu versorgen.

Seit einer Woche waren die Schüler und die meisten der Lehrer, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, fort. Seit einer Woche herrschte in Hogwarts der stille Frieden der Sommerferien. Und seit einer Woche wohnte Hermine in Professor Snapes Räumen...


	3. Kapitel2

**Kapitel 3**

-.-.-.

_Solange wie ich leben mag,  
__werd' ich die Stunde und den Tag  
__Den Augenblick vor Augen haben,_

-.-.-.

"Wo hast du ihn denn zuletzt gesehen?", Hermine rief aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Wohnzimmer hinein, wo Snape, genau wie sie, auf der Suche nach einem extrem wertvollen, da äußerst seltenen, blauen Stein war, der für ein gänzlich neues Experiment benötigt wurde. Oder genauer gesagt, für ein Experiment, bei dem Severus vermutete, daß Splitter dieses Steines die fehlende Komponente darstellen könnten.

"Ich kann es nur wiederholen, Hermine,", antwortete er ungehalten "Ich bin davon überzeugt, daß ich ihn in irgendetwas hineingelegt habe – mehr kann dazu ich nicht sagen – und nicht einmal was das betrifft bin ich sicher, es ist zu lange her."

Hermine lachte.

"Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß deine Unordnung in Wirklichkeit Chaos ist, dann hätte ich hier längst etwas unternommen und aufgeräumt."

Seine gemurmelten Verwünschungen bewirkten einen erneuten Heiterkeitsausbruch bei der jungen Gryffindor. Außer einem kurzen "... das fehlte noch..." konnte sie allerdings nichts Genaues verstehen.

Sie stand vor dem Regal über seinem Schlafzimmerschreibtisch und schob Buch für Buch ein Stück zur Seite, um zu sehen, ob der Stein, der laut Snapes Beschreibung etwa die Größe einer Murmel hatte, dort hingelegt worden und vielleicht nach hinten gerollt war. Sie konnte sich inzwischen des Eindrucks nicht mehr erwehren, daß Severus in seinem Labor nur deshalb eine so perfekte und unverrückbare Ordnung hielt, weil er befürchtete, daß dort ansonsten das gleiche Durcheinander wie in seinen privaten Räumen einkehren könne. Sie hatte inzwischen herausgefunden, daß er in der Regel trotz der Unordnung genau wußte, was er wo finden konnte – aber bei der Suche nach dem Stein hatte sein Gedächtnis versagt. Hermine schmunzelte noch immer, während sie neugierig betrachtete, was er in dem Regal über dem Schreibtisch mit dem Laptop aufbewahrte.

Sie war sich sehr wohl des Vertrauens bewußt, daß er ihr schenkte, indem er sie an dieser Suche teilnehmen ließ. Sie drehte dabei schließlich, genau wie er im Wohnzimmer praktisch jedes Teil aus seinen Besitztümern um – sah alles – öffnete alles – holte alles von hinten hervor...

Im obersten Regal, an das sie nur auf Zehenspitzen stehend heranreichen konnte, stand zwischen mehreren Büchern mit Titeln in einer Sprache, die ihr nicht geläufig war, eine Schachtel. Sie holte sie aus dem Regal heraus, fühlte dann erst mit den Fingerspitzen dahinter und als der Stein dort nicht lag, öffnete sie kurz den Würfel aus dünnem Holz und war - - - verwirrt.

-.-.-.-

Im Inneren der kleinen Schachtel saß ein sehr kleiner Teddy.

Ein simples Stofftier. Sehr weich, hellbraun mit kleinen schwarzen Knopfaugen, nicht größer als Hermines Hand, die den kleinen Kerl verwundert aus der Schachtel herausgeholt hatte.

Hermine wußte nicht, ob ihr dieser Fund nicht ganz geheuer war, oder ob sie lachen sollte.

Ein Teddy zwischen den Dingen von Severus Snape... Sie stellte die Schachtel im Regal ab und betrachtete den Teddy genauer, aber abgesehen davon, daß er nicht neu aussah fiel ihr beim besten Willen nichts daran auf.

"Hast du den Stein ge..." Severus brach mitten im Wort ab.

Hermine sah zu ihm hinüber und ihre Verwunderung wurde nur noch größer.

Snape stand wie angewurzelt in der Tür und starrte sie mit geradezu versteinertem Gesicht an. Genauer gesagt nicht sie, sondern den kleinen Teddy in ihren Händen.

Hermine konnte sehen, daß er etwas sagen wollte, aber es kamen ihm keine Worte über die Lippen.

"Du hast einen Teddy?" fragte sie leise und versuchte ein Lächeln zustandezubringen, aber angesichts seines offensichtlichen Schocks gelang ihr das nicht.

"Ja..." fand er, wenn auch tonlos, wieder zur Sprache zurück.

Hermine glaubte, seines Blickes wegen, er würde ihr befehlen, das Stofftier wieder wegzupacken, aber stattdessen kam er herüber und nahm ihr das kleine Ding vorsichtig aus der Hand.

Dann lächelte er sehr seltsam und traurig.

"Hermine - darf ich dir vorstellen..." er hielt ihr den Teddy mit seinem Gesicht zu ihr hin und schluckte, bevor er weitersprach "... das ist Mister Tebia." Er drehte den Teddy wieder in seine Richtung und formte seine Hände zu einer Art Schale, so daß der kleine Braune darin wie in einem runden Sessel saß und sah in wie ein lebendiges Wesen an.

"Hallo Mister Tebia. Entschuldige, daß du so lange in der Schachtel warst." Dann sah er wieder zu Hermine hoch, atmete einmal tief durch und sprach dann wieder fast mit seiner normalen Stimme.

"Ich denke, daß das Schicksal gerade entschieden hat, daß es an der Zeit ist, dir noch ein paar Dinge über mich zu erzählen." Er faßte Mister Tebia mit einer Hand und hielt ihr die andere hin.

Hermine ergriff sie und ließ sich von ihm ins Wohnzimmer führen, wo sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem machte, während er sich den Sessel vom Kamin zu ihr herüberdrehte und dann dort Platz nahm.

Mister Tebia saß auf Snapes Schoß.

Immer wieder strich der Zaubertranklehrer mit den Fingerspitzen unbewußt über das weiche Fell.

Er schien in seinen Gedanken völlig verloren zu sein. Und die Tatsache, daß er sich den Sessel herangeholt hatte, der ihn durch die hohe Lehne und die breiten Armstützen irgendwie schon rein optisch abschirmte, verstärkte den Eindruck, daß das, was da gerade in seinem Inneren geschah im Moment keinen Einfluß von außen gebrauchen konnte.

Nachdem Hermine ihm allerdings eine ganze Weile Zeit gegeben hatte, ohne daß Severus auch nur ein Wort gesagt hätte, begann sie.

"Das ist also Mister Tebia. Ist er ein ›berbleibsel aus deiner Kindheit?" sie beugte sich ein wenig vor und stupste dem Teddy auf die winzige Nase.

Snape sammelte sich und sah sie jetzt endlich an.

"Nein.. hm... nein...", er schien nach Worten zu suchen. "Mister Tebia gehörte einem dreijährigen Mädchen namens Hannah. Sie ist während deines ersten Hogwarts-Schuljahres gestorben, kurz vor ihrem vierten Geburtstag." Er überlegte kurz "Sie wäre inzwischen zehn Jahre alt. Im November würde sie elf." Ein weiterer Schatten legte sich über seine Gesichtszüge "Das heißt, daß sie nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts eingeschult würde" dann verstummte er wieder.

"Wer war Hannah?", fragte Hermine nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit.

Er sah sie nicht an, als er weitersprach. Sein Blick war starr auf Mister Tebia gerichtet.

"Hannah war meine Tochter."

Hermines Herz überschlug sich für einige Takte und entschied sich dann, für eine Weile für ein drastisch schnelleres Tempo als vorher.

"Du hattest eine Tochter?", fragte sie sehr, sehr leise.

"Ja", antwortete er ein wenig steif. Aber dann mußte er über irgendetwas, offenbar eine Erinnerung, wieder lächeln.

"Sie konnte das Wort Teddybär nicht aussprechen, wie so viele andere Worte auch noch nicht. Bei ihr klang es immer wie 'Tebia' - also wurde aus dem kleinen Teddybären hier, Mister Tebia."

"Wie ist sie... ich meine, wie..."

"Eine simple Lebensmittelvergiftung. Sie war mit ihrer Mutter auf einer Insel in der Karibik um dort Urlaub zu machen, als sie irgendetwas gegessen hat, was sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit getötet hat. Als man erkannt hatte, was es war, war es bereits zu spät. Und als man mich informiert hat, hatte man sie, wegen der Klimaverhältnisse in der Karibik, bereits eingeäschert. Es war fast unmöglich, sich von ihr innerlich zu verabschieden und ich habe sehr lange Zeit immer noch das Gefühl gehabt, die Türe ginge auf und sie käme hereingetobt." Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus. "Doch sie kam natürlich nicht mehr. Aber die Tatsache, daß Mister Tebia nicht bei ihr war, den sie für fast nichts in der Welt aus der Hand gegeben hat, war eigentlich Zeichen genug und hat dann sogar mich irgendwann von ihrem Tod überzeugt."

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie. Hermine konnte in seinem Gesicht sehen, daß ihn diese Gedanken zwar traurig machten, daß er aber ganz offensichtlich mit den Fakten inzwischen klar kam.

Sie kramte in ihrer Erinnerung nach ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Sie suchte nach irgendetwas, das darauf hingedeutet hätte, daß ihr Zaubertranklehrer einen solchen Verlust erlebt hatte. Aber da war nichts. Er war ungenießbar gewesen wie all die Jahre danach. Wie hatte er nur den normalen Unterricht weiterführen können? Kurz vor Hannahs Geburstag im November war es geschehen... Es mußte also Unterrichtszeit gewesen sein. In Hermines Magen bildete sich ein Knoten. Man hatte ihm nichts angemerkt – gar nichts....

Und auch jetzt saß er sehr gerade und nach und nach wurden seine Züge wieder von seiner üblichen, neutralen Maske überzogen. Erstaunlich, wie sehr er seine Emotionen dahinter verbergen konnte. Wenn Hermine ihn nicht inzwischen so gut gekannt hätte, hätte sie ihm jetzt keine seiner inneren Regungen mehr ansehen können. So aber sah sie, daß er ein wenig zu gerade saß und daß sein Blick ein wenig zu neutral war...

"Severus...", Hermine räusperte sich.

"Es tut mir leid, daß ich dir noch nicht von ihr..."

Sie winkte ab. "Nein, nein, das meine ich nicht."

Er sah sie fragend an.

"Wenn du eine Tochter hattest... ähm.... dann hattest du doch auch eine 'Frau', die dazugehört, richtig?"

Snape gab einen verächtlichen Ton von sich.

"Ja... so kann man das auch nennen. Bei Merlin.... ich hätte dir wirklich längst davon erzählen sollen, aber ich habe diese Zeit so verdrängt, dass es mir wohl einfach nicht in den Sinn kam." Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

"Paß auf, ich bringe jetzt Mister Tebia zurück ins Regal, mache uns einen Kaffee und dann erzähle ich. In Ordnung?"

Hermine nickte.

"Natürlich." Hermine ließ sich gegen die Rücklehne des ihr inzwischen so vertraut gewordenen Sofas fallen und ließ die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf umherhuschen. Eine Frau, ein Kind...

Für einen kurzen Moment tauchte das "ich bin zu jung für ihn"-Gefühl unerwünschterweise wieder in ihrem Hinterkopf auf, aber sie schaffte es, es schnell wieder wegzudrücken.

Ihr Lächeln, als er mit zwei dampfenden Bechern zurückkehrte war trotzdem noch etwas unsicher. Aber als seine Hand ihren Becher einen Moment länger als notwendig festhielt, so daß sich ihre Hände kurz sanft berührten und er sich dann nicht zurück in den Sessel setzte, sondern zu ihr aufs Sofa, stieg die Sicherheit ihres eigenen Gefühls für ihn wieder in ihr auf. Und sein zärtlicher Blick machte ihr zum unzähligsten Mal deutlich, wie gleichgültig der Altersunterschied war.

Während Hermine in ihrem Kaffee mit Kakao rührte und hin und wieder einen kleinen Schluck davon trank, lauschte sie ihm aufmerksam.

Snape erzählte ihr davon, dass er vor zwölf Jahren aus familienpolitischen Gründen in eine arrangierte Ehe eingewilligt hatte. Melianda, seine Frau, war an ihm ebensowenig interessiert gewesen, wie er an ihr, man hatte das "notwendige" Prozedere hinter sich gebracht und kein Jahr später war Hannah auf die Welt gekommen. Melianda hatte das Baby sofort in die Obhut einer Amme gegeben und sich wieder ihren gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen gewidmet, die die Gegenwart von Severus nicht erforderlich machten. Lediglich für finanziell aufwendige Urlaubsreisen war sie mit dem Kind zusammen gewesen, was zwei bis dreimal im Jahr geschah. Aber auch zu diesen Gelegenheiten war stets die Amme anwesend, der Severus nur deshalb ver traute, weil sie schon ihn großgezogen hatte. In dem Urlaub in dem Hannah ums Leben gekommen war, hatte Melianda eine dreitägige Inseltour unternommen und war erst zurückgekommen, als alles längst passiert war. Die Amme hatte sie nicht erreichen können, aber der Medizauberer sagte, daß auch ihre sofortige Anwesenheit vermutlich keinen Unterschied gemacht hätte - weshalb Melianda keine großen Gewissensbisse gehabt hatte. Sie bat allerdings noch im gleichen Jahr um die Trennung von Severus, in die dieser nur zu gerne eingewilligt hatte. Die Amme war von Melianda noch vor Severus Ankunft entlassen worden und danach, als Snape sie zu den Vorkommnissen befragen wollte, nicht mehr auffindbar gewesen. Vermutlich hatte sie Strafen befürchtet und war untergetaucht.

Severus hatte in den drei kurzen Jahren die Hannah gelebt hatte, jede ihm mögliche freie Stunde mit seinem Kind verbracht. Seine Arbeit hatte in dieser Zeit darunter gelitten und vor allem seine Kontakte zu den Todessern und zu Voldemort wären beinahe aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Damals hatte Severus herausgefunden, was er später Hermine erklärt hatte, daß Beziehungen zu Menschen in seiner Arbeit gegen Voldemort das größte Problem dargestellt hatten.

Die Trauer um das Kind allerdings, hatte seine Möglichkeiten im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord dann im Endeffekt eher verbessert als verschlechtert.

Erste Impulse von Rache und detailierter Aufklärung waren durch seine Arbeit verhindert worden - und als endlich die Zeit dafür gewesen wäre, war ihm klar geworden, daß keine Untersuchung der Welt Hannah zurückgebacht hätte.

"Wie hat sie ausgesehen?", fragte Hermine, als Snape mit seiner Geschichte fertig war.

Severus spielte mit dem Rand seines Bechers, in dem der Kaffee längst nur noch lauwarm war und sah hinein, als könne er in der schwarzglänzenden Fläche ein Bild des Kindes sehen, daß er ihr jetzt beschrieb.

"Sie ging mir ungefähr bis hier.", er strich sich mit einer Fingerspitze seitlich an der Hüfte entlang. "Sie war sehr zierlich, hatte rabenschwarze, ganz glatte, seidige Haare, die ihr bis zur Taille gingen und unglaublich große, sehr, sehr dunkle Augen. Und sie war unglaublich fröhlich. Ich glaube, es gab absolut nichts, wovor sie Angst gehabt hätte."

"Hast du ein Bild von ihr?"

Er sah zu Hermine hoch "Eins? —- Ich habe unzählige Bilder von ihr."

Hermine zögerte, weil ihr die ganze Situation vorkam, als krame sie in einer Schublade, die sie eigentlich nicht hätte öffnen dürfen.

"Darf ich mal eins sehen?"

Einen langen Moment sagte er nichts. Dann stand er auf, stellte seinen Becher auf dem Tisch ab, holte seinen Zauberstab und setzte sich wieder zu ihr. Hermine war verwirrt, weil sie Fotos erwartet hatte, Zaubererfotos, oder sogar normale. Aber er hatte tatsächlich nur seinen Zauberstab mitgebracht.

"Natürlich..."

Er ergriff mit der linken Hand ihre rechte, schloß die Augen, bewegte den Zauberstab, als schreibe er damit etwas in die Luft und murmelte "LEGILIMUS"

Noch bevor Hermine zuende gedacht hatte, daß der Spruch um fremde Gedanken lesen zu können eigentlich 'Legilimens' hieß, fühlte sie, dass er den Spruch umgekehrt hatte.

In ihrem Kopf tauchten Bilder aus seinen Gedanken auf.

Ein sehr kleines, schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit einem mitreißenden Lachen rannte tollpatschig aber entschlossen einen flachen Hügel hinauf auf 'sie' zu und warf sich 'ihr' in die Arme. 'Sie' hob es hoch und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis, was das Mädchen zu einem jauchzenden Freudenschrei bewegte.

Das gleiche Mädchen saß neben 'ihr' vor einem Spielzeugkessel und warf mit der Konzentration die nur Dreijährige im Spiel aufbringen, Gänseblümchenstücke und zwischen bereits dramatisch verschmierten Fingern zerdrückte Blaubeeren hinein. Sie erklärte 'Hermine' mit wichtiger Stimme, daß Mister Tebia nichts davon essen dürfe, weil es giftig sei.

Das Mädchen lag zusammengerollt in einem großen Bett in 'Hermines' Arm und drückte den Arm zusammen mit Mister Tebia an sich heran.

Diese und unzählig viele andere Bilder rauschten durch Hermines Sinn und sie wußte, daß sie dieses Mädchen nun unter tausenden herausfinden würde. Sie war, trotz ihrer erst drei Jahre eine echte, kleine Persönlichkeit gewesen und was aus den Bildern ganz offensichtlich wurde, war die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Vater mit der ganzen Kraft ihres kleinen Herzens geliebt und ihm bedingungslos vertraut hatte.

Als das letzte Bild verschwunden war, blieb Hermine noch eine ganze Weile mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa sitzen und atmete ruhig und tief ein und aus, während sie hörte, wie er sich vom Sofa erhob und durchs Zimmer ging.

Hermine ahnte, daß sie es hassen würde, fremde Kinder unterrichten zu müssen, wenn ihr ein solches Kind genommen worden wäre...

"Danke", war das einzige, was Hermine irgendwann hervorbrachte, bevor sie dann endlich die Augen wieder öffnete.

Er stand vor dem Flügel und trug bereits wieder seine Maske aus Ruhe und Unnahbarkeit.

"Diese Dinge passieren einfach. Daran kann man nichts ändern. Ich wünschte heute nur, dass ich mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht hätte und sie nicht in erster Linie der Amme überlassen hätte. Aber der Orden war damals sehr einnehmend." Er zuckte mit den Schultern "Ich meine, ich wußte genau, daß sie bei Lissy in den besten Händen war und wenn ich bei Hannah zu Hause war, war immer überdeutlich, dass Lissy für sie mehr eine Mutter war, als Melianda es je hätte sein wollen oder können."

"Du mußt dieser Lissy ja sehr vertraut haben." Hermine stand auf und begann, die Kaffeebecher wegzuräumen.

"Ich bin selbst quasi bei ihr aufgewachsen. Mein Vater konnte zeitweise auch nicht viel bei uns sein und da hat er Lissy als Hilfe für meine Mutter dazugeholt."

"Na ja, du warst vermutlich froh, wenn dein Vater nicht viel zu Hause war, oder?"

Snape sah sie irritiert an.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

Diese Frage hatte Hermine nicht erwartet.

"Du weißt doch, daß Harry uns von deinen Erinnerungen erzählt hat und daher natürlich auch von deinem Vater."

Snapes Augen wurden verstehend groß.

"Oh! Nein, bei Merlin! Das war nicht mein Vater!" er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schien angewidert allein bei dem Gedanken.

"Das war Rochus - der Mann, der uns vom Orden als Familienvorstand zugewiesen worden ist, nachdem mein Vater bei einem Einsatz ums Leben gekommen war. Ein Schläger, ein Verehrer der dunklen Künste und, so ironisch wie das auch sein mag, wohl der Mensch", er lachte sarkastisch "...der mich am großartigsten auf meine Zeit als Todesser vorbereitet hat."

Er setzte sich auf den Klavierhocker und ließ die Gedanken in die Vergangenheit streifen.

"Bei Gott, habe ich diesen Mann gehaßt." Er sah Hermine an "Ich muß allerdings gestehen, daß kein Mann der Welt in meinen Augen gegen meinen Vater hätte bestehen können."

Hermine nahm schmunzelnd den geradezu verehrenden Ausdruck in Snapes Augen zur Kenntnis und setzte sich vor ihm im Schneidersitz auf den dicken Teppich.

"Mein Bruder und ich haben ihn vergöttert. Und das ist noch milde ausgedrückt.", er schmunzelte nun selbst.

"Du hast einen Bruder?", hakte Hermine sofort nach und fragte sich, wieviele ›berraschungen noch auf sie warten würden. Sie wußte nichts von dem Mann den sie so innig liebte.

"Ja, Silvian. Er ist drei Jahre jünger als ich und lebt schon seit beinahe zwanzig Jahren in Übersee. Wir sehen uns so gut wie nie. Wir schreiben uns allerdings regelmäßig. Früher Briefe, inzwischen Mails." Hermine schmunzelte innerlich wieder bei dem Gedanken an das gegen die Magie in Hogwarts abgeschirmte Notebook in Severus' Schlafzimmer, das ihr beim ersten Mal wie ein futuristischer Fremdkörper vorgekommen war, und das für sie inzwischen so natürlich zur Einrichtung gehörte, wie die uralten Folianten die danebenlagen.

"Dein Vater war also gar kein Schläger, sondern ein netter Mann?", schlug sie den Bogen wieder zum eigentlichen Gesprächsthema.

"Und ob! Er hieß Simeon. Wenn er zu Hause war, dann hätte um uns herum die Welt einstürzen können - wir wären sicher gewesen - zumindest kam es uns so vor. Mutter hat das Nest gebaut...", er schmunzelte, als er das sagte und Hermine fühlte in ihrem Bauch, daß es nichts schöneres gab, als Severus lächeln zu sehen – nun ja – fast nichts schöneres... "... und Vater hat dafür gesorgt, daß wir dort sicher waren. Er hat mich lange vor der Zeit Magie gelehrt, aber, wie ich heute weiß, stets darauf geachtet, daß es ausschließlich weiße Magie war. Er wußte wohl von der Prophezeiung und hat auf seine ganz eigene Art daraufhingearbeitet. Er war auch für den Orden tätig und von einem der Einsätze ist er, wie viele andere vor und nach ihm, nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Am Tag danach ist Rochus bei uns eingezogen, hat auf der Stelle Lissy entlassen und meine weitere Ausbildung übernommen. Was für Folgen das sonst noch für unsere Familie hatte, hast du dann ja schon mitbekommen. Meine Mutter war, genau wie mein Vater, ein sehr sanfter, sehr liebevoller Mensch und sie war ihm völlig ausgeliefert. Alle Versuche meinerseits sie vor ihm zu schützen, waren von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Er hat es geschafft, aus dieser Frau innerhalb nur eines halben Jahres den Verstand regelrecht herauszuprügeln. Sie hatte ihm absolut nichts entgegenzusetzen und ich frage mich bis heute, warum sie den Orden nie um Hilfe gebeten hat. Sie hat ihm Dinge gestattet, speziell mit mir, die nicht einmal mein Vater in ihrer Gegenwart hätte tun dürfen. Und als ich ihm magisch fast gewachsen gewesen wäre, kam ich nach Hogwarts, wo ich mit meiner endgültigen Aufgabe betraut wurde. Rochus hat danach sofort unser Haus verlassen und ich habe ihn danach, bis auf wenige Gelegenheiten im Orden, nie wieder gesehen und in meiner Familie wurde bis heute nicht wieder über ihn gesprochen."

Hermine sah ihn ernst an.

"Severus - du hattest eine beschissene Kindheit." Sagte sie mit einer Inbrunst, die Snape fast zum Lachen brachte.

"Ja, Hermine, die hatte ich wohl - zumindest von dem Tag an, an dem mein Vater nicht wiederkam. Glücklicherweise war sein Sessel noch da."

Die Fragezeichen in Hermines Augen ließen ihn weitererzählen, bevor sie fragen konnte.

"Mein Vater hatte einen sehr großen Lehnsessel, in dem er fast jeden Abend lange saß und studierte. Wir Jungs durften uns da nicht hineinsetzen. Allerdings hat das Gebot natürlich in erster Linie bewirkt, daß wir es besonders häufig gemacht haben. Wir haben uns hineingesetzt und so getan, als seien wir das Familienoberhaupt - wie Jungs das halt tun. Wenn Vater mal nicht da war, dann stand da aber immer dieser Sessel. Und wenn man ihn von hinten ansah, dann konnte man sich vorstellen, er wäre zu Hause."

Hermine hatte ihre Hände in Snapes gelegt und er strich spielerisch mit seinen Fingerspitzen die feinen, hauchzart bläulich schimmernden Äderchen auf ihrem Handrücken entlang.

"Von der Nacht an, in der er starb, von dieser unglaublich langen Nacht an, haben wir den Sessel für viele Wochen gemieden. Keiner wagte ihn anzufassen, geschweige denn sich hineinzusetzen. Wir gingen nicht einmal um ihn herum, als befürchteten wir, daß die Tatsache, daß er leer war, Vater endgültig auch für uns sterben lassen würde. Irgendwie haben wir wohl geglaubt, daß er irgendwann einfach wieder zur Türe hereinkommt und alles wieder gut sein würde. Man hat uns immer gesagt, daß die Zeit alle Wunden heilt - aber es gibt Dinge, Hermine, die tun auch nach Jahren noch genauso weh wie in dem Moment in dem sie passiert sind... Aber letztendlich war es dann genau dieser Sessel, der mir dabei geholfen hat, seinen Tod zu verarbeiten. An irgendeinem Morgen fand meine Mutter mich eingerollt in dem Sessel, weil ich die Nacht dort geschlafen hatte. Und von da an, immer wenn mir die Welt zuviel wurde, immer wenn ich geglaubt habe, jetzt schaffe ich es nicht mehr, bin ich in diesen Sessel geklettert und bin dort wieder zur Ruhe gekommen."

Er lächelte Hermine etwas zögerlich an und hob dann den Blick zu dem großen Lehnsessel den er wieder vor den Kamin geschoben hatte, als er aufgestanden war.

"... und das mache ich heute noch, auch wenn ich inzwischen zu groß bin, um mich hineinzurollen."

Hermine sah fast andächtig zu dem großen Sessel hinüber und sie fragte sich, ob sie eventuell gerade das mit Abstand persönlichste Geheimnis von Severus Snape erfahren hatte, daß er mit ihr teilen konnte...

"Ist er das?"

Snape nickte.

"Ja. Mein Bruder, meine Mutter und ich hatten uns nach Vaters Tod versprochen, daß wir stark sein und das alles durchstehen würden. Mutter ist jede Nacht mit uns Jungs rausgegangen und wir haben uns die Sterne angesehen. Sie sagte uns, daß er jetzt einer davon sei - Geschichten, wie man sie halt Kindern erzählt. Ich bin auf die höchsten Bäume raufgeklettert, weil ich ihm so nah sein wollte wie möglich, obwohl ich wußte, daß es Unfug war - es hat einfach gut getan und es hat den Zeitpunkt verzögert an dem ich wieder nach Hause mußte. Aber weder das, noch unsere gegenseitigen Beteuerungen, daß wir füreinander sorgen würden haben etwas genützt. Mein Bruder ist dann doch bei der ersten Möglichkeit in die Staaten gegangen, was man ihm schwerlich verübeln kann, und der Geist meiner Mutter hat die ganze Sache nicht ertragen. Sie hat die letzten Jahre ihres Lebens in St. Mungos verbracht und ist dort, für sie glücklicherweise, recht schnell gestorben. Als sie vor sechs Jahren endlich ihren Frieden gefunden hatte, habe ich in Absprache mit meinem Bruder das Haus und das Anwesen verkauft und nur einige spezielle Dinge hierher bringen lassen - unter anderem diesen Sessel." Er zuckte mit den Schultern "Seitdem wohne ich hier in Hogwarts."

Hermine atmete angesichts dieses neuen Wissens über das Leben von Severus Snape einmal tief durch, bevor ihr etwas in den Sinn kam.

"Du sagtest, du hast noch immer Kontakt zu deinem Bruder?"

Snape nickte erneut.

"Ja, sogar sehr regelmäßig. Wir mailen uns, wie ich ja schon sagte."

Hermine lachte leise.

"Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, wie du es schaffst, diesen Rechner gegen die Magie in Hogwarts abzuschirmen, aber noch viel unfassbarer ist nach wie vor der Gedanke, daß du das Internet benutzt."

Severus schmunzelte.

"Wenn ich Auto fahre, im Supermarkt einkaufe und ein Postfach in Inverness habe, warum soll ich dann nicht auch das Internet benutzen?"

Sie knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite, zog dann eine seiner Hände an ihren Mund und küßte sie. Die schwermütige Atmosphäre die gerade geherrscht hatte lichtete sich ein wenig und in Hermines Kopf taten sich plötzlich auch sehr wünschenswerte Möglichkeiten auf.

"Meinst du, ich könnte ihn mal kennenlernen?"

Snapes Augenbrauen hoben sich.

"Wen? Silvian?"

"Wen sonst!"

Er überlegte einen Moment. Für Hermines Geschmack überlegte er definitiv zu lange, aber sie blieb still, bis er endlich antwortete.

"Warum nicht. Aber laß uns damit noch eine Weile warten, ja?"

Hermine hatte mit freudiger Zustimmung gerechnet und war daher erstaunt über seine Reaktion. Sie konnte sich ein kurzes "Warum?" nicht verkneifen.

Sie war allerdings noch viel erstaunter, als Severus Wangen, für ihn absolut ungewohnt, einen leichten Rot-Ton anzunehmen schienen, bevor er regelrecht hastig hinterhersetzte: "Das erzähle ich dir später."

Fast im gleichen Moment stand er auf, gab zu bedenken, daß es nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Abendessen sei und verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Mehr als nur ein wenig verwundert, blickte Hermine ihm hinterher und fragte sich, auf was um Merlins Willen sie denn jetzt schon wieder gestoßen war...

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

„_Solange wie ich leben mag,  
werd' ich die Stunde und den Tag  
Den Augenblick vor Augen haben,  
Da sie dich mir winzig und warm,  
zum ersten Mal in meinen Arm  
Und in mein Herz zu schließen, gaben.  
Für einen Augenblick lang war  
mir das Geheimnis offenbar  
Warst du die Antwort auf alle Fragen  
Vom Sinn und Widersinn der Welt  
Der Hoffnung die uns aufrechthält  
Trotz all der Müh'n die wir ertragen... „_

_Aus dem Lied „Die erste Stunde"von Reinhard Mey_

_-.-.-_

_-.-.-_

_-.-.-_

_Ich danke Euch für Eure Reviews – ich werde nach dem nächsten Kapitel wieder genauer darauf eingehen – Eure Reaktionen, Ideen, Überlegungen und Euer Lob sind es, die mich weiterschreiben lassen._

_Ich danke Euch dafür._

_Und wofür ich dir, Rena, danke – das weißt du.... _


	4. Kapitel 3

_Ohne Rena, meine unendlich geniale, gefühlsbeduselte, einfühlsame und mitfühlende Beta, wäre die Story noch nicht annähernd so weit, wie sie es inzwischen ist - wenn das so weitergeht wie bisher,läuft sie ab irgendeinem der folgenden Kapitel als Co-Autorin..._

_Übrigens wird es am Ende der Story ein Kapitel mit "deleted Szenes" geben, da meine Beta mich an einigen Stellen mit "Courts-Mahler" beschimpft hatte, oder andere Szenen zwar gut waren, aber einfach nicht in die Story paßten und daher kurzerhand wieder rausgeflogen sind. Aber ich hab sie nicht weggeworfen, sondern sie für Euch für den Schluß aufgehoben..._

_Es ist massiv mehr fertig, als hier bisher gepostet ist - aber das sind alles Teile aus der Mitte und vom Ende - ich bemühe mich, jetzt zügig so weiterzukommen, daß ich online stellen kann - aber ich verspreche nichts - weil meine Muse eine ziemliche Zicke ist und mich so knutscht, wie es ihr gerade in den Sinn kommt und da kann dann schonmal eine Schlußszene dabei herauskommen, wenn ich eine Zwischenszene vom Anfang im Sinn hatte..._

_Nach dem nächsten Kapitel widme ich mich wieder ausführlich euren Reviews, die mir Review für Review einen neuen Push zum Weiterschreiben geben!!! Ich danke euch so sehr, für die positiven Äußerungen. Sie bedeuten mir wahnsinnig viel!_

_Eure Satia_

**-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Kapitel 4**

-.-.-

_Von dir, der für seine Gedanken, ein Leben lebt in Unfreiheit  
__Und zweifelt, manchmal, wenn sie schwanken,  
__in Stunden der Verlassenheit  
__Von dir, in der Hand falscher Zeugen  
__Wie bitter weh dies Unrecht tut  
__Von dir, dessen Willen sie beugen  
__Von deiner ohnmächtigen Wut  
__Von Luftschlössern, die zerbrochen sind  
__Von Träumen, die Träume blieben  
__Von denen, die vor Scherben stehen und wieder neu beginnen,  
__geht ein Lied durch meinen Sinn..._

-.-.-

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Albus sie beide, gemeinsam mit Mrs. Sprout in sein Büro gebeten, um ihnen eine Neuigkeit mitzuteilen.

An Hogwarts war ein Forschungsauftrag herangetragen worden, in dem es um den Nachweis für die spezielle Wirkungsweise diverser Zaubertränke ging. Im Detail ging es darum, bei Tränken die allgemein bekannten Nebenwirkungen endgültig zu eliminieren. Der Auftrag wurde von einem Gremium erteilt, das sich in erster Linie aus den Vorstandsvorsitzenden diverser Gegenstücke zu Muggel-Pharma-Konzernen zusammensetzte. Was vor allem bedeutete, daß sich die Annahme des Auftrags finanziell für die Schule sehr lohnen würde.

"...wir könnten damit nicht nur diverse Stipendien an finanziell schlechter gestellte Familien vergeben und die Gewächshäuser in dem Maße vergrößern wie es für die Forschungen erforderlich wäre, sondern Ihnen, liebe Hermine, eine dauerhafte Stelle in Hogwarts anbieten, weil wir zu diesem Zweck ein zusätzliches Labor einrichten würden, dem Sie, Severus, vorstehen würden und in dem Sie, Hermine, als Assisstentin arbeiten könnten. Was Ihnen mit einem Mentor wie Professor Snape, die Möglichkeit gäbe, sich den Titel einer Zaubertrankmeisterin ohne Universitätsstudium zu erarbeiten. Die Abschlußprüfung müßten Sie dann allerdings trotzdem vor einem offiziellen Prüfungsgremium ablegen. Darin sehe ich allerdings bei dem Lehrer der Ihnen zur Verfügung steht und ihrem Lern-Vermögen, kein Problem.", endete Dumbledore seine ausschweifende Rede.

Hermine wußte nicht, ob sie jetzt um eine Beratungszeit mit Severus bitten sollte, oder ob sie ihrer persönlichen Begeisterung für diese Nachricht auch ohne Absprache mit dem Zaubertrankmeister einfach freien Lauf lassen konnte.

Sie sah von ihrem Sessel hoch zu Snape, der sich den Bericht, mit verschränkten Armen gegen eines der Regale gelehnt, angehört hatte.

Er schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben wie sie, denn auch er sah jetzt fragend in ihre Richtung. Sie erkannte in seinem Blick die gleiche Unsicherheit. Und sie erkannte vor allem, daß seine Unsicherheit die gleichen Gründe hatte. Beide waren sie nicht sicher, ob der andere bereit war, diesen Schritt zu gehen, der sie in jedem Fall für einen bisher unbestimmten Zeitraum aneinander binden würde.

Als ihr das klar wurde, daß jeder nur Zweifel beim anderen befürchtete, selbst aber offensichtlich keine hatte, lachte sie laut auf.

"Das ist ja phantastisch!" platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Madame Sprout pflichtete ihr enthusiastisch zu und nun huschte auch über Snapes Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln der Zustimmung. Nur Hermine erkannte das helle Leuchten der Freude, das nur in seinen Augen zu finden war.

Ja, seine Augen... Severus Snapes Augen... er beherrschte seine Körpersprache und seine Stimme perfekt und konnte damit alles und jeden täuschen. Aber wer tief in seine Augen blickte, sah immer nur die Wahrheit, sah immer nur Severus und was er wirklich fühlte.

Es hatte sieben Jahre gedauert, bis sie das erkannt hatte – aber nun konnte er ihr nichts mehr vormachen. Es war so deutlich zu sehen, daß sie wie in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch in ihm lesen konnte – und sich fragte, wie all die anderen von seiner Erscheinung und seinem Auftreten nur so getäuscht werden konnten....

Das Treffen hielt noch eine ganze Weile an und man beriet die Details.

Madame Sprouts Gartenanlage würde ausgedehnt werden müssen und man überlegte, welcher Raum zu einem zusätzlichen Labor ausgebaut werden konnte.

Es war später Abend, als Madame Sprout mit Snape über ein Blatt Papier gebeugt war, auf dem die beiden in Stichpunkten festhielten, welche Neuerungen gemacht werden müßten, während Hermine sich mit Dumbledore über die Umstände ihres Hierbleibens unterhielt.

Eigene Räume und wie ihr Tagesablauf aussehen würde, waren bald geklärt und Hermine geriet mit dem Schulleiter ins Plaudern. Und da sie dabei irgendwann Snape und Sprout beobachteten, kam auch das Thema Severus auf.

Flüsternd, um die Arbeitenden nicht zu stören, berichtete Hermine davon, daß Snape ihr von Hannah erzählt hatte. Das Thema schien dem Schulleiter unangenehm zu sein. Aber das verübelte Hermine ihm nicht. Er hatte Severus in der Zeit damals erlebt und das war sicherlich keine schöne Erinnerung.

"... und er hat mir sogar von seinem Vater erzählt...", wich Hermine vom eigentlichen Thema ab, was allerdings eine unerwartet heftige Reaktion bei Albus hervorrief. Sie wollte eigentlich noch erzählen, daß sie immer geglaubt hatte, der Mann den Harry in dem Denkarium gesehen hatte, sei Severus Vater gewesen, aber Albus fiel ihr ins Wort.

"Ja, ja... ein großer Verlust für den Orden.", sagte er in einem fast unfreundlichen und irgendwie abweisenden Ton den Hermine von ihm nicht kannte. Dann stand er abrupt auf, ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen und ging zu Snape und Sprout hinüber.

"Nun? Liegen schon konkrete Pläne vor?", fragte Dumbledore in seiner gewohnt freundlichen Stimme und vertiefte sich in ein Gespräch mit dem Zaubertrankmeister und der Kräuterhexe.

Was bitte war das denn gewesen...?

-.-.-

Es gab erst einmal keine Gelegenheit mehr, den Schulleiter auf sein, Hermines Meinung nach, seltsames Verhalten anzusprechen und als sie Severus davon erzählte, erfuhr sie von ihm, daß Albus offenbar durch seine Stellung im Orden all die Jahre eine gewisse Verantwortung für Simeons Tod empfunden hatte, obwohl Snape ihm schon als Jugendlicher stets gesagt hatte, daß es nicht seine Schuld gewesen sei und daß Simeon weder der erste noch der letzte Kämpfer für die Sache des Guten gewesen war, der in diesem Kampf sein Leben lassen mußte.

Die Erklärung klang logisch – aber sie reichte Hermine nicht aus. Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihr zu, daß das noch nicht alles war. Die gleiche Stimme sage ihr sogar, daß selbst – oder sogar vor allem? - Severus noch lange nicht alles wußte. Aber sie ließ ihn mit dem Thema zufrieden und stürzte sich gemeinsam mit ihm und Madame Sprout in die Vorbereitungen für die neue Arbeit.

Die Erweiterungen der Laboratorien und des Gewächshauses sollten noch in den Ferien beendet werden, damit sie den Unterricht des kommenden Schuljahres nicht stören würden. Hermine hatte noch nie vorher gesehen, wie Bau-Magier arbeiten und war äußerst fasziniert davon, wie sie die Gewächshäuser erweiterten und innerhalb weniger Tage bereits Platz geschaffen wurde für sämtliche Anpflanzungen die sie geplant hatten.

Von dem Moment an, in dem die Bau-Magier ihre Wirkungsstätte verlassen hatten, traf man Madame Sprout nur noch in den neuen Gewächshäusern an. Sie erschien nicht mehr zu den Mahlzeiten und war auch sonst im Schloß nirgends zu finden. Sie war völlig begeistert von den neuen Möglichkeiten und ging grenzenlos darin auf.

Im Vergleich dazu verlief der Ausbau des neuen Labors unspektakulär und ruhig.

Snape gab Anweisungen, was wie verändert werden mußte; gab an, wo die Verbindungstür zwischen dem alten und dem zusätzlichen Labor entstehen sollte und kümmerte sich um den Rest im Großen und Ganzen persönlich.

Die einzigen Gelegenheiten zu denen es laut wurde, waren die, wenn der Zaubertrankmeister zum unzähligsten Male Hausmeister Filch aus den neuen Räumen vertrieb.

Der häßliche, sadistisch veranlagte Hüter der Hausregeln und Sanitäranlagen von Hogwarts wuselte ständig um Hermine, Snape und jeden der mit den Laboratorien zu tun hatte, herum. Hermine war klar, daß es den gruseligen Squib maßlos ärgern mußte, daß man versuchte, ihn aus dem Werdegang des neuen Raumes auszuschließen – war er doch der eine, der behauptete, ausnahmslos alle Räume und Gänge der gesamten Schule zu kennen. Eine Behauptung, die nicht einmal Dumbledore für sich selbst zu machen wagte!

-.-.-

Eine gute Woche war verstrichen, als im Gewächshaus die ersten neuen Keimlinge aus der frischen Erde herauslugten und im neuen Labor auf brandneuen Feuerstellen die ersten Kessel probeweise beheizt wurden.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dieses Labor sei nur für sie eingerichtet worden. Natürlich war das Unfug, aber es änderte nichts daran, daß es sich so anfühlte.

Es war Abend und sie stand zum ersten Mal alleine an ihrer neuen Arbeitsstätte. Der Raum war erstaunlich hell, dafür daß er wie die anderen Laboratorien in den Kerkern untergebracht war. Aber sie brauchten Licht und so hatten sie gleich mehrere große - an dicken Ketten hängende Metallräder anbringen lassen, auf denen jeweils gut zwei Dutzend Kerzen aufgesteckt werden konnten. Und mit einem bißchen Magie erstrahlten die Kerzen auf diesen Rädern noch ein wenig heller als es von der Natur gedacht war und tauchten das Labor in ein freundliches, helles, warmes Licht.

Hermine drehte sich einmal langsam um sich selbst und betrachtete jedes Stelle des Labors genau. Es war hervorragend geworden. Einige ihrer Vorschläge zur Gestaltung waren angenommen worden, andere hatte Severus verworfen – und dies zu Recht, wie sie inzwischen erkannte. Der Raum war der perfekte Ort um Zaubertränke zuzubereiten. Jedes Ding war an seinem rechten Platz.

Zumindest war das der erste Eindruck, denn auf den zweiten Blick, entdeckte Hermine plötzlich etwas, daß nicht korrekt ins Bild paßte. Was war das für ein rotes Ding hinter der zweiten Feuerstelle? Hermine machte einen Schritt nach vorne, um nachzusehen und exakt in dem Moment in dem sie erkannte, daß es lediglich ihr Gryffindor-Pullunder war, den sie heute ausgezogen hatte, weil er ihr bei den Handreichungen während der letzten Arbeiten an den Kesselgestängen zu warm geworden war, hörte sie ein helles Krachen und praktisch im gleichen Augenblick in dem ein stechender Schmerz ihren Kopf durchzog, wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie verlor das Bewußtsein.

-.-.-

Hermine wußte nicht, wie lange sie bewußtlos gewesen war, aber als sie die Augen öffnete, war sie noch immer alleine und ihr war kalt. Neben ihr lag eines der großen Metallräder, dessen Halterungskette gerissen und über die durch den Sturz größtenteils verlöschten Kerzen gefallen war. Hermine erhob sich vorsichtig und für einen Moment wurde ihr schlecht, als sie feststellte, daß sich unter ihrem Kopf eine kleine Blutlache gebildet hatte. Sie hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und tastete vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen an ihren Kopf. Sie fasste in warmes feuchtes Blut, das in ihren Haaren klebte.

Das Rad hatte sie am Hinterkopf gestreift und die junge Gryffindor versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie nicht diesen einen Schritt gemacht hätte. Sie sah das schwere Eisenrad an und war sich ziemlich sicher, daß sie tot gewesen wäre, zumal niemand hier gewesen war, der Hilfe hätte holen können.

Wie konnte bloß diese dicke Kette reißen? Sie kniff die Augen einmal fest zu, öffnete sie dann wieder und griff nach der Kette, zog sie im Sitzen Glied für Glied zu sich heran, bis sie das kaputte Glied in der Hand hielt.

Es sah einfach nur kaputt aus – gebrochen. Hermine drehte es in die eine und in die andere Richtung, aber es schien nichts besonderes daran zu sein – es war einfach nicht in Ordnung gewesen.

Sie würde sofort darum bitten, daß an den anderen Rädern alle Kettenglieder entweder genauestens überprüft oder magisch gesichert wurden.

Sie warf das kaputte Ende der Kette mit einem ungehaltenen, wütenden Laut auf das Kerzenrad zurück und versuchte vorsichtig sich zu erheben. Es stellte kein echtes Problem dar, aber jetzt fühlte sie, wie ihr das Blut aus der Platzwunde den Nacken hinunterlief und als sie mit einem leisen, langgezogenen "Aaau!" noch einmal danach fühlte, hatte sie endgültig nicht nur die Fingerspitzen, sondern die ganze Hand voller Blut. Genervt sah sie ihre Hand an und beschloß, sich erst eben waschen zu gehen, bevor sie Poppy aufsuchen würde.

Sie hatte die Tür ins nebenliegende Labor noch nicht erreicht, als der Hausmeister ihr von dort entgegenkam.

"Mr. Filch, was machen Sie denn hier?"

Der dürre, ungepflegte Mann sah sie mit seinen stechenden, unangenehmen Augen an. Obwohl Hermine Blut in den Haaren klebte, über ihr Gesicht, ihre Hände und ihre Kleidung gelaufen war, verlor der Hausmeister kein Wort darüber, sondern sah gleich wieder von ihr weg hinter ihr auf das Kerzenrad, das auf dem Boden lag.

"Warum liegt das auf dem Boden?", fragte er dümmlich.

Hermine seufzte und versuchte unter dem Stich den der Klang seiner Stimme in ihrem Kopf verursachte, nicht zusammenzuzucken.

"Eine der Ketten ist gerissen."

"Das ist völlig unmöglich. Das ist bestes Eisen. Das reißt nicht einfach so.", er ging zu dem Rad hinüber und sah sich den Schaden an, ohne irgendetwas anzufassen.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

"Dann werde ich wohl absichtlich an den Ketten herumgemacht haben, bis mir dieses Rad auf den Kopf gefallen ist."

Filch warf ihr einen wütenden Blick aus zusammengekniffenen Augen zu.

"Sie können Sich Ihren Ton mir gegenüber ruhig sparen, Miss Granger. Es ist meine Aufgabe, auf derlei Dinge zu achten und wenn Sie durch Ihre Sonderwünsche Gefahrenstellen schaffen, will ich nicht dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden."

"Niemand macht Sie dafür verantwortlich, Mr. Filch."

"Das will ich hoffen."

"Könnten Sie bitte trotzdem in die Wege leiten, daß das repariert wird?", fragte Hermine so höflich wie es ihr möglich war.

"Das war natürlich klar", fauchte Filch, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren und setzte hinterher: "Ich werde es reparieren lassen.", bevor er mit gemurmelten Worten, bei denen Hermine sicher war, daß es durchaus gut war, daß sie sie nicht verstanden hatte, das Labor verließ.

Hermine war schwindelig und sie wußte, daß es besser wäre, erst in die Krankenstation zu gehen. Aber so wie sie aussah, wollte sie nicht durch die Gänge laufen. Und sie wußte nicht genau, ob es Probleme geben konnte, wenn man sich magisch von Blut reinigte, wenn eine offene Wunde vorlag. Wie sollte sie magisch definieren, bis wohin das Blut "weggemacht" werden sollte? Eine der großen Fragen, die für sie immer und immer wieder auftauchte. Die Definitionen der Grenzen von Magie wenn man sie andwandte...

Wenigstens schien die Wunde wirklich aufgehört zu haben, weiter zu bluten.

Hermine brauchte nicht weit gehen, da Severus und ihr Quartier in unmittelbarer Nähe zu den Laboratorien war.

‚Severus und ihr Quartier'..... sie blieb stehen und hielt für einen kurzen, warmen Moment die Luft an, als ihr bewußt wurde, wie selbstverständlich diese Formulierung gewesen war. Severus und sie lebten tatsächlich zusammen, in gemeinsamen Räumen... ein glückliches Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht und die Schmerzen in ihrem Kopf schienen gleich etwas weniger geworden zu sein. Mit nicht mehr ganz so vorsichtigen Schritten ging sie die letzten Meter zu ihrem neuen Zuhause, nannte das Passwort und trat ein.

Severus schien in der kleinen Küche zu sein. Sie hörte das Klappern der Teekanne und freute sich sofort auf das, was sie dem Duft nach gleich erwarten würde. Sie tranken oft Tee, bevor sich jeder an seine eigenen Bücher und Notizen machten. Und jeden Tag überraschte er sie mit neuen Sorten. Das was jetzt gerade den Raum erfüllte hatte eine herrliche Note von Zimt und Apfel, und Hermine glaubte auch Anis riechen zu können. So herrlich der Duft auch war, löste er in Hermine aber urplötzlich eine so heftige Übelkeit aus, daß sie die letzten Schritte ins Badezimmer rannte und es gerade eben noch bis zur Toilette schaffte, bevor sie sich heftig übergab. Sie hatte noch gehört, wie Severus sie fragend gerufen hatte, aber sie hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt, ihm zu antworten.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis er neben ihr stand. Ein kurzes: "Was, in....?" von sich gab, dann aber verstummte und mit beiden Händen ihre an den Seiten herabfallenden Haare fasste und nach hinten strich, wo er sie in einem dicken Zopf festhielt.

Hermines Erbrechen war kräftig, aber kurz.

Ihr erster Satz, als sie wieder sprechen konnte, war – noch über die Toilette gebeugt und etwas kraftlos: "Alles in Ordnung... es geht mir gut..."

"Das sehe ich...", antwortete Severus sarkastisch, während er ihr hoch half und ihr dann, während er sie mit einer Hand hielt ihr mit der anderen einen Becher mit Wasser heranholte, damit sie den schrecklichen Geschmack aus dem Mund bekommen konnte.

Hermine nickte dankend und trank den Becher fast leer.

Snape brachte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Hermine in einen Sessel setzte und augenblicklich Poppy über den Kamin zu sich bat mit dem Hinweis, Hermine habe sich verletzt.

Er wandte sich wieder ihr zu.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Eines der Kerzenräder im neuen Labor ist von der Decke gefallen und hat mich gestreift. Nichts wildes. Es sieht nur so schlimm aus, weil Platzwunden so stark bluten. Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Er begann gerade, sich die Stelle an ihrem Hinterkopf anzusehen, als Poppy auch schon mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand in ihrem Kamin auftauchte.

"Ts, ts... was ist denn hier passiert?"

Sie schob Snape sofort beiseite und ließ ihren Zauberstab ein paar mal über Hermine kreisen.

Einen Moment lang sah sie sehr überrascht aus, aber dann kehrte sofort wieder ihre professionelle Miene in ihr Gesicht zurück.

"Es ist nichts weiter als eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung. Ich lasse etwas vorbeibringen, das die Nebeneffekte davon mildert und die Kopfwunde...." sie hielt in ihrer Ansprache inne, murmelte zauberstabwedelnd ein paar Worte "...ist auch wieder im Griff."

Hermine lächelte Poppy an.

"Danke. Wenn wir dich nicht hätten. Ich wollte mich übrigens nur ein bißchen saubermachen – dann wäre ich auf jeden Fall sofort zu dir gekommen, Poppy."

"Du solltest ein bißchen besser auf dich aufpassen, Mädchen", riet Poppy ihr mit ernstem Blick.

"Der Meinung bin ich auch", kommentierte Snape den Rat.

Hermine seufzte.

"Es ist ja nicht so, daß ich mir der Gefahr bewußt gewesen wäre. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, daß diese Ketten, die die Räder halten, dies auch verlässlich für die nächsten Jahrhunderte tun. Wer ahnt denn, daß eine davon plötzlich reißt?"

"Ich werde mir das gleich mal ansehen." erklärte Snape.

"Nicht nötig. Filch tauchte auf, als ich gerade gehen wollte und er hat mir versprochen, daß er sich darum kümmert."

"Nun gut.", warf die Medihexe ein. "mein Teil hier ist getan. Komm bitte morgen nochmal kurz vorbei, damit ich mir ansehen kann, ob alles so ist, wie es sein soll."

Hermine nickte und einen Atemzug später war Madame Pomfrey wieder durch den Kamin verschwunden.

"Sag mal..." fragte Hermine plötzlich Snape mit großen Augen, während sie Poppy im Kamin hinterhersah und plötzlich eine weltbewegende Idee zu haben schien "... ist der Weihnachtsmann ein Zauberer?"

"WAS?" Snape lachte einmal ganz kurz sehr laut auf. "Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?!"

Hermine deutete auf den Kamin.

"Ich hab mich als Kind immer gefragt, wie er durch die Kamine hindurchkommt, als ich irgendwann mitbekommen habe, daß Kamine nach oben hin viel zu schmal sind, als daß ein Erwachsener da hindurchkommen könnte. Aber wenn man Flohpuder bedenkt.... darüber hab ich noch nie nachgedacht..."

Snape beugte sich zu ihr herab, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, gab ihr einen zarten Kuß und sagte leise: "Hermine, ich liebe dich...", bevor er ins Badezimmer ging, um für sie ein Bad einzulassen.

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Die Strophe über dem Kapitel stammt aus dem Lied "Von Luftschlössern, die zerbrochen sind" von Reinhard Mey_


	5. Kapitel 4

_Ein megadicker Danke-Knuddler an Rena, meine hocheifrige Beta, die auch dann kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmt, wenn sie glaubt ich könne tödlich beleidigt sein – und die genau deshalb ihre Sache so gut macht!!!_

_Und entschuldigt, die lange Pause - das seit ihr von mir ja nun wirklich nicht gewohnt. Das berufliche Chaos legt sich gerade und deshalb werde ich in den kommenden Wochen sicher wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben haben - mach dich bereit, Rena!_

-,-,-,

-,-,-,

-,-,-,

**Kapitel 4**

_**-,-,-**_

_**Bin ein Janus, kann nicht wählen  
**__**Zwischen meinen beiden Seelen,  
**__**seh im Spiegel das Gesicht  
**__**von der andern Seite nicht.**_

_**-,-,-**_

Der Luxus den Severus Badewanne bot war für Hermine in den letzten Tagen mehrfach eine Versuchung gewesen, der sie nicht hatte widerstehen können. Heute aber sank Hermine mit einem Gefühl als würde damit eine Lebensnotwendigkeit erfüllt in das heiße Wasser hinein. Sie seufzte laut auf, als die Wasseroberfläche sich wie ein seidenes Halstuch um ihren Nacken legte, ließ sich so tief gleiten, daß sie schon bald bis zum Kinn in der dampfenden Nässe verschwunden war.

Trotz des noch leicht vorhandenen Brummens in ihrem Kopf fühlte Hermine sich großartig. Die Übelkeit war vergangen und stattdessen stieg wohlige Müdigkeit in ihr auf und ließ sie in einen leichten Dämmerzustand fallen.

Severus betrat das Badezimmer nie, wenn sie darin war. Die Hilfe als sie sich übergeben hatte, war eine der seltenen Ausnahmen gewesen. Es gab gewisse Grenzen, die sie beide nicht überschritten. Die Einhaltung dieser unausgesprochenen Grenzen schien seltsam, angesichts dessen, wie sie die Nächte im Schlafzimmer verbrachten. Doch das war etwas anderes. Das war Leidenschaft, Lust... was auch immer – aber alles andere war der Alltag und diesen miteinander zu verbringen war auf wundersame Art noch intimer als die erotische Seite ihrer Beziehung.

Sie lebten zusammen, doch manchmal schien es, als sei es ihnen beiden noch nicht ganz geheuer, was zwischen ihnen war. Manchmal, wenn sie abends zusammen vor dem Kamin saßen und lasen, Hermine oft auf dem Teppich davor, Severus stets in dem großen Lehnsessel, sahen sie von ihren Büchern auf und blickten sich beinahe verwundert an. Dann schien es, als hätten sie sich gerade eben erst entdeckt und als warteten sie darauf, daß das Trugbild sich in der nächsten Sekunde auflösen würde.

Wenn diese Blicke einen Moment ineinanderhielten, bis sie sich der Gegenwart des anderen sicher waren, lächelten sie beide und senkten, noch immer lächelnd, den Blick wieder auf ihre Bücher und der Raum schien dann ein wenig wärmer zu sein.

Es klopfte an der geschlossenen Tür. Hermine hob den Kopf, als von draußen Severus Stimme erklang.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Hermine bejahte es mit einem wohligen Laut.

„Gut, dann bin ich kurz in der Bibliothek. Ich bleibe nicht lange."

Sie konnte seine Schritte zwar nicht hören, aber sie sah vor ihrem inneren Auge die schlanke Gestalt sich zur Türe wenden und hatte das Gefühl, das Rascheln seiner Robe hören zu können, wenn er mit seinen fließenden Bewegungen aus der Tür heraus auf den Gang trat.

Es war unglaublich, wie sehr sie jede seiner Bewegungen und Regungen kannte.

Und sie wußte auch, daß er es niemals schaffen würde „nicht lange" in der Bibliothek zu bleiben. Das war ihm genauso wenig möglich, wie es ihr jemals möglich gewesen war.

Mit einem weiteren Aufseufzen griff sie zu dem großen, hellbraunen Schwamm der auf der Ablage lag, tauchte ihn tief ins Wasser ein, fühlte, wie aus dem harten, kratzigen Ding in dem Moment in dem Wasser in ihn eindrang eine feuchte, weiche Wolke wurde und genoss es, die jetzt samtige Oberfläche über ihre Haut streichen zu lassen.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später stand Hermine vor dem völlig vernebelten Spiegel und rieb sich mit einem großen Handtuch trocken, bevor sie sich mit ihrer Lieblingscreme einrieb.

Nachdem sie ihre Haare mit ihrem Zauberstab angetrocknet hatte – wenn sie die Feuchtigkeit magisch völlig herausholte, sah ihr Haar erfahrungsgemäß aus, als sei sie in einen Wäschetrockner geraten – steckte sie sie locker hoch, zog ihren Morgenmantel an und band den Gürtel fest zu.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß er schon wieder da sein würde und war daher sehr überrascht, Geräusche in der Küche zu hören.

„Machst du uns einen Tee?", fragte sie, ohne hinzusehen, während sie sich die beiden Bücher vom Schreibtisch holte, mit denen sie sich gleich vor den Kamin zu setzen gedachte.

„Darin bin ich völlig unbegabt.", antwortete ihr eine angenehme, aber eindeutig fremde Stimme.

Hermine machte erschrocken einen Satz auf ihren Zauberstab zu, wirbelte dann zur Küche herum, während ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, und richtete den Stab in Richtung der Stimme.

Im Türrahmen zur Küche lehnte ein Mann, den sie nicht zu fragen brauchte, wer er war.

Hermines Herz legte sogar noch an Tempo zu, als sie die unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit Punkt für Punkt wahrnahm..

Ungefähr gleich groß, das gleiche schmale Gesicht, die gleichen hohen Wangenknochen, die gleiche schmale Silhouette, das gleiche Haar, allerdings in kurzen, dicken Locken, von denen ihm einige Strähnen in die Stirn fielen. Lediglich die Augen, die jetzt unter erstaunt hochgezogenen Augenbrauen respektvoll, aber nicht ängstlich auf den Zauberstab in Hermines Hand blickten, waren im Gegensatz zu Severus schwarzen Augen von einem fast leuchtenden Hellgrau.

Der unverschämt gut aussehende Mann im Türrahmen musste Severus Bruder sein. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war Hermine absolut sicher, daß sie ihn auch schon irgendwo anders gesehen hatte. Woher kannte sie diese hellen Augen?

In Blue-Jeans und ein weißes Hemd gekleidet, passte er ungefähr so gut in diese Räume wie „Eine Geschichte Hogwarts" in Rons Bücherregal.

„Wie sind Sie hier hereingekommen?", fragte Hermine, trotz ihrer Gewissheit über seine Identität, mißtrauisch, während sie weiter darüber nachgrübelte, wo sie ihm schon einmal begegnet war.

Mit einer Begrüßung dieser Art schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben, denn er hob in beschwichtigender Weise die Hände.

„Hey, hey... den kannst du ruhig wieder wegstecken. Sev hat es so eingerichtet, daß ich herkommen kann, ohne mich um ständig wechselnde Passwörter kümmern zu müssen, weil er weiß, daß ich mir noch nie Passwörter merken konnte. Er benutzt nur fünf verschiedene im Wechsel und wenn ich hier bin, probiere ich sie alle fünf – eins stimmt immer."

Hmm... damit wußte er mehr über Severus Räume, als der Schulleiter. Hermine war langsam überzeugt, daß es mit seinem Hier-Sein seine Richtigkeit hatte.

„Sind Sie Silvian?", fragte Hermine, obwohl sie die Antwort bereits kannte und ließ den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstab langsam sinken.

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, und streckte die Arme dabei, sich selbst mit einem frechen Grinsen präsentierend, zur Seite.

„In voller Schönheit, wie mein Bruder jetzt sagen würde, wenn er hier wäre." dann machte er eine etwas übertriebene Verbeugung vor ihr, bevor er endgültig zu ihr herüberkam und ihr die Hand hinstreckte.

„Und du mußt Hermine sein."

Hermine nickte mit vor Staunen leicht offenem Mund, nahm die ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelte sie höflich, aber kurz.

„Woher...?"

Silvian lachte ein so fröhliches Lachen, daß es einfach anstecken musste und Hermine entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Mein Bruder erzählt seit Wochen in jeder Mail von dir. Na gut, ich muß zugeben, daß ich ihn auch mit Fragen gelöchert habe, nach der Frau die ihn endlich um den Finger gewickelt hat."

Er nahm ihre Hände und hob sie, den Zauberstab darin völlig ignorierend, an den ausgestreckten Armen zu den Seiten nach oben, damit er Hermine genauer betrachten konnte und war offenbar zufrieden mit dem, was er sah.

„Er hat nicht übertrieben."

Hermine lief rot an und war sich der Tatsache, daß sie lediglich einen Morgenmantel trug mehr als bewusst. Sie löste ihre Hände wieder aus seinen, konnte ihm aber für diese Situation einfach nicht böse sein. Er war so sympathisch, daß Hermine schon fast wieder misstrauisch wurde. Oder fing sie bereits an, Severus Eigenschaften anzunehmen?

„Severus hat von einem Besuch gar nichts gesagt."

„Natürlich nicht, ich hab ja auch nicht geschrieben, daß ich komme." Er sah, wie ein Junge der etwas im Schilde führte, unschuldig nach oben. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, daß er mit der Fußspitze Kreise auf dem Boden zöge und leise vor sich hinpfiff.

„Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, lautete seine letzte Mail, daß er mit einem Aufeinandertreffen von uns beiden noch ein wenig warten möchte, obwohl du schon danach gefragt hast."

So sympathisch er auch war, und so sehr sie Severus Bruder hatte kennenlernen wollen, das ging Hermine nun doch einen Schritt zu weit.

„Aha?", sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und warum haben Sie sich dann über seinen Wunsch einfach so hinweggesetzt und sind doch gekommen?"

„Weil ich vor Neugier sonst geplatzt wäre!", gab er entwaffnend ehrlich zu.

„Und diesen Knall hätte man sicher über den Atlantik bis Hogwarts gehört", sagte plötzlich in seinem grollendsten Ton Severus Snape hinter ihnen.

Hermine zuckte vor Schreck heftig zusammen, während Silvian nur breit sein fröhliches Lachen zeigte.

Snape hatte von beiden unbemerkt den Raum betreten und stand nun, mit einem Stapel Büchern in den Händen mitten im Raum - von der Szenerie die sich ihm bot ganz offensichtlich alles andere als begeistert.

„SEV!", Silvian lief mit wenigen Schritten auf seinen Bruder zu, nahm ihm kurzerhand den Bücherstapel ab, stellte diesen neben ihm auf dem Tisch ab und fiel Severus dann in die Arme.

Für einen kurzen Moment stand Snape stocksteif da und sah über die Schulter des begeisterten Silvian hinweg Hermine an, bevor sich in seinem Blick etwas veränderte – weich wurde – und dann umarmte auch er den hochgewachsenen Mann mit einer Innigkeit, die Hermine nicht erwartet hatte.

Hermine war die Situation in höchstem Maße unangenehm, denn was sie sah, schien so persönlich zu sein, daß jede weitere Person im Raum zuviel erschien.

Sie wandte sich verlegen ab und entschloß sich zu einem eiligen Rückzug ins Schlafzimmer, um sich etwas anzuziehen.

Noch immer etwas erschrocken und verwirrt, setzte sie sich nach dem Ankleiden erst einmal auf die Bettkante und überlegte, was nun geschehen würde.

Sie war mit der Situation überfordert. Sie hatte Silvian kennenlernen wollen, aber Severus hatte deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, daß er dies jetzt noch nicht wollte. Sie kannte die Gründe dafür nicht und es war ihr nicht einmal gelungen, sich welche auszudenken. Aber sie war sicher, daß es dafür Gründe gab. Und die Bindung zwischen Severus und ihr war zwar unfassbar stark – aber doch gleichzeitig immer noch verletzlich. Sie hatte Angst, daß ihre Begegnung mit Silivan irgendetwas hervorbringen konnte, das Severus weh tun würde, ihn zurücktreiben würde in seinen Kokon, aus dem er sich doch gerade eben erst ein Stückchen weit befreit hatte.

Aber Hermine konnte ihre Besorgnis nicht ganz zuende denken, weil es leise an die Türe klopfte.

Einen Moment später betrat Severus den Raum, hielt kurz inne, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloß. Er blieb noch einen Augenblick dort stehen, bevor ein Ruck durch ihn ging, er leise seufzte, zu ihr herüberkam und sich neben sie setzte.

„Wie geht es dir? Was macht dein Kopf?", fragte er und sah nach der Stelle die vorhin von Poppy geheilt worden war.

„Gut, es ist nur noch ein leichtes Brummen. Poppy hat ganze Arbeit geleistet."

Er nickte.

Schweigen.

„Ist dir noch übel?"

„Nein."

Schweigen.

„Tja, das ist also Silvian.", sagte er endlich leise.

Hermine nickte nur. Die merkwürdige Stimmung hing wie ein Vorhang zwischen ihnen.

„Gibt es etwas, daß ich wissen sollte?", fragte Hermine schließlich zaghaft.

Snape fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, atmete hörbar aus, den Blick auf eine Weise an die Decke gerichtet, die zeigte, daß sich in seinem Kopf die Gedanken überschlugen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit brach er erneut die Stille.

„Wenn du erfährst um was es geht, wirst du mich vermutlich für mein Schweigen auslachen, aber ich bin einfach noch nicht so weit, darüber zu sprechen.", er wandte sich ihr zu und nahm ihre Hände. Sein Blick ruhte verlegen, aber fest in ihrem.

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, es ist nichts Schlimmes und..." er ließ sie wieder los und verdrehte genervt die Augen „...und es ist in höchstem Maße peinlich, daß ich so ein Getue darum mache."

Er schien langsam auf sich selbst wütend zu werden.

„Ich...."

Hermine war nicht sicher, ob sie besorgt, wütend oder belustigt sein sollte. Jedes Mal wenn er zum Sprechen ansetzte, hielt sie unbewußt kurz den Atem an.

Aber dann konnte sie nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie er sich quälte und half ihm. Entgegen ihrer neugierigen Natur gewährte sie ihm Aufschub.

„Wenn es mich nicht betrifft und wenn es nichts Schlimmes ist, dann kann es warten, bis der richtige Moment dafür gekommen ist. Komm, wir gehen zu ihm und dann schlage ich vor, daß ich kurz zu Albus gehe, um zu fragen, ob dein Bruder heute abend mit uns anderen zusammen essen kann, ja?" Sie stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Erleichtert ergriff er sie und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Gerne. Und Albus und Minerva werden, genau wie die anderen, begeistert sein, daß er zu Besuch ist. Soviel ist sicher. Plane bitte ein, daß sie sich alle heute abend hier einfinden werden. Es ist irgendwie, bevor ich es bemerkt hatte, eine Tradition geworden, daß wir den ersten Abend, wenn Silvian in Hogwarts ist, hier bei mir verbringen", ein etwas schiefes Schmunzeln gelang ihm und er zog Hermine an sich.

„Ist es dir unangenehm, daß er da ist?", murmelte Hermine in seine Schultern hinein.

Sie fühlte, wie er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht, ich freue mich. Sehr sogar. Aber es ist immer etwas – aufreibend – wenn er in Hogwarts ist."

Hermine lehnte sich in seinem Arm soweit zurück, daß sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, daß ich ihn kenne. Kann ich ihm hier schon mal über den Weg gelaufen sein?"

Snape wurde wieder ein wenig steif, was Hermine nicht bemerkt hätte, hätten ihre Hände nicht auf seinem Rücken gelegen.

„Vielleicht...", murmelte er. „Aber jetzt laß uns wieder raus gehen, damit ihr zwei euch kennenlernen könnt."

Sie kehrten Hand in Hand ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Silvian stand an Snapes Flügel und betrachtete einige Notenblätter.

Als er sie hörte, sah er auf, lächelte fröhlich und legte die Blätter zur Seite.

Mit seinen hellen Augen und dem sonnigen Gemüt das er zu haben schien, war er seinem Bruder trotz der vielen Übereinstimmungen so unähnlich, wie zwei Brüder sich nur unähnlich sein konnten.

Und trotzdem wirkten sie gleichzeitig wie die zwei Seiten ein und der selben Münze. Wie Negativ und Positiv des gleichen Bildes, gleiche Konturen, gleiche Tonwerte und doch das genaue Gegenteil. Ying und Yang wenn man es positiv betrachtete – Janus, wenn man es tragisch sehen wollte

„Nun gut, dann würde ich sagen, fangen wir doch einfach noch einmal von vorne an." ergriff Snape als erster das Wort.

„Hermine, das ist mein Bruder Silvian. Silvian, das ist Hermine, meine Lebensgefährtin." Hermine schluckte hart, als Severus sie mit dieser Wortwahl vorstellte und sie mußte sich zusammenreißen, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, daß ihr in die Augen zu steigen drohte.

... meine Lebensgefährtin...

Wie unendlich schön dieses Wort ihn ihren Ohren klang. Sie sprachen nie darüber, was sie nun eigentlich füreinander waren, was für eine Art Beziehung sie führten. Auch sie sah ihn als Teil ihres Lebens, als Gefährten. Doch es war etwas völlig Neues, es aus seinem Mund zu hören. Und er hatte bei dem Ausdruck keine Sekunde gezögert. Als habe er diese Bezeichnung schon tausend Mal benutzt, war sie ihm ganz selbstverständlich über die Lippen gegangen.

Es waren diese kleinen Wunder, die das Leben mit ihm so außergewöhnlich machten.

-,-,-,-

_Das Zitat über dem Kapitel stammt aus „Janus" von P.T.Schulz_

_-,-,-,-_

**MomoSnape:** Ich bin auch der Meinung, daß Eisenkette nicht einfach so reißen... und ich bin auch der Meinung, daß Albus komisch reagiert... Hermines Frage nach dem Weihnachtsmann ist wohl aus der Diskussion entstanden die ich mit meiner neunjährigen Tochter hatte, die nach dem Film „Polarexpress" wieder extrem ins Grübeln gekommen ist, ob es ihn nicht doch gibt. Welchen Grund Snapes Zurückhaltung in Bezug auf Silvian hat, wurde ja noch immer nicht geklärt, aber die Erklärung kommt bald... hübsch genug zum „ausspannen" wäre er ja jedenfalls...

**cute Ginny:** Hannah wäre mit Sicherheit ein süßes Kind geworden – wenn man mal die Rückblicke bedenkt hätte sie bestimmt ein Händchen für Zaubertränke... wann und ob das mit dem Sohn von H/S was wird, bleibt ja abzuwarten. Kann ja auch sein, daß der erst Kommt, wenn die beiden schon 20 Jahre zusammen sind.... Und so, so... du bist also der Meinung, Filch habe die Finger bei dem Krohnleuchter im Spiel –ggg-?

**HexeLea:** Entschuldigung, daß dieses Kapitel nun extrem lange auf sich warten ließ – ich hoffe, daß ich das Tempo jetzt wieder anziehen kann. Danke für deine lieben Worte!

**SilverSnake:** Danke für die Plätzchen! –krunsch- Ich finde, daß Albus' Idee mal was anderes ist, als daß Hermine als Lehrerin anfängt. Schön, daß es dir auch gefällt.

**Sveni:** Nicht umsonst hat Albus Hermine am Ende von EaR gebeten, nicht zu hart über sie zu urteilen, wenn sie bestimmte Dinge erfahren würde... Ich hab mich übrigens total darüber gefreut, daß du geschrieben hast, daß meine Sachen dich oftmals fast zum heulen bringen. Starke Emotionen auslösen zu können, ist in meinen Augen das größte Kompliment, daß ein Schreiberling bekommen kann – danke dafür.

**Alicia007:** Och komm... soooo böse Cliffhanger mach ich doch gar nicht –lach- Ob Hermine schwanger ist? Woher soll ich das wissen? Bin ICH hier die Medihexe? –grins-

**Nici107:** Tja... warum war Filch in der Nähe, warum reagiert Albus so seltsam, warum stutzt Poppy und haben zwei Dumme wirklich immer die gleichen Gedanken? Fragen über Fragen (deren Antworten du ja inzwischen zum Teil kennst –g-) Danke für deine ausführliche Review! Und ja – die Weihnachtsmann-Idee ist zwar nicht VONmeiner Tochter, aber durch sie entstanden... und danke für den Schoko-Nikolaus! Ich bin froh, daß du den Teddybären magst, und ihn nicht albern findest. Ich finde ihn auch alles andere als albern, aber das heißt ja nicht, daß es allen so geht. Und daß Snape einen „tollen" Vater hatte, wurde genau wie „private Ordnung" nie explizit behauptet... ich weiß, daß „mein" Snape absolut nicht JKRs Snape ist, aber ich versuche trotzdem, den Büchern in keinem einzigen Punkt zu widersprechen... Warum Sev verlegen wird, wenn es um den Bruder geht, wird vermutlich im nächsten Kapitel gelüftet...

**Ginny-the-Dark:** Herrlich, daß ihr Filchs Beschreibung mögt. Es ist das erste Mal, daß ich ihn in einer Story drin habe und ich finde den Kerl ja SO widerlich!!!!

**Amruniel:** Auch dir Dank für den Schoko-Nikolaus – boah – ihr seid es echt schuld, daß ich nicht abnehme! Tja... könnte es sein, daß unser Tränkemeister wieder Papi wird? Laut logischer Überlegungen meiner Beta, die ja weiß, was noch kommt, ist das angeblich nicht möglich –grins- Und ja, Haare beim Kotzen nach hinten halten ist wohl einer der persönlichsten Dienste die man jemandem erweisen kann. Ich liebe es, daß deine Stimmung bei der Teddy-Szene von „och wie süß" zu diesem bedrückten Gefühl gewechselt ist, denn genau das wollte ich schreiben, genau so wollte ich euch fühlen lassen. Und wenn das gelungen ist, ist es einfach toll! Und was das Bild von Albus betrifft, das ändert sich inzwischen tatsächlich, nicht wahr? Aber er ist halt nicht nur der liebe Onkel mit den Bonbons... Und das gewisse Menschen von anderen nur als Werkzeug gesehen werden, ist eine Tatsache, die man leider auch bei den Muggels jeden Tag sehen kann – und auch bei uns wird vor Kindern nicht Halt gemacht...

**SweetChrisi:** Auch ich finde, daß das mit der Kette irgendwie nicht ganz geheuer ist... Mal sehen, was weiter passiert! Entschuldige übrigens, daß ich mich im Moment nicht mehr bei dir gemeldet habe, ich hatte inzwischen einen endgültigen Totalcrash mit meinem PC (es half nur noch „format c") und habe keine einzige mail-adresse mehr, weil auch AOL komplett weg war. Und ich hatte bisher noch nicht die Zeit, mir alle Addies wieder rauszusuchen. Vielleicht kannst du mir deine addy ja einfach nochmal schicken?

**wolfspirit:** Danke für die lieben Worte. Tja, mit dem „Grund" ist Snape ja jetzt immer noch nicht rausgerückt, aber jetzt, wo Silvian in Hogwarts ist, kann das ja nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, oder?

**Dark-Girl-Leighanne:** Ich hoffe, daß ich noch viel mehr Geheimnisse „lüften" kann –g-

**Nadeshda:** Ich hoffe, daß ich dich mit den folgenden Kapiteln genauso fesseln kann und danke dir für deine Review! Ob man mit Yoga-Büchern autogrammwürdig wird, wage ich doch zu bezweifeln –lach- aber vielleicht wird ja aus dem Fantasy-Roman irgendwann mal was –ggg-

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Ich fürchte, daß es schon relativ klar, ist, daß man Snapes Vater aus dem Weg geräumt hat. Und es wird wohl u.a. dieses Wissen sein, daß Albus so bedrückt...

**Malina:** Ich denke, die Tatsache, daß Snape mit Mr. Tebia spricht, nichts anderes ist, als alte Gewohnheit. Er hat den Kleinen ja praktisch immer nur in Kombination mit Hannah gesehen. Und Kinder die mit ihren Kuscheltieren sprechen, nötigen in der Regel auch die Erwachsenen, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Also war Snape es „gewohnt" mit Mr. Tebia zu sprechen. Aber da er eigentlich nicht der Typ dafür ist (wo ich dir zustimme) macht er es auch nur in der allerersten Szene mit ihm. Danach nicht mehr. Danke für den Hinweis!

**Angel-of-Mystic:** Hier ist das Update – viel Vergnügen damit!

**Sevena:** Dann hoffe ich, daß es dir auch weiterhin gefallen wird. Dieses Kapitel ist jetzt nicht so nervenaufreibend, aber das ändert sich bald wieder!!!!

**pandoradoggis:** Du hast EaR schon 4 mal gelesen?????? Boah!!! Du kannst ab jetzt ruhig hier wieder bei den neu hochgeposteten Kapiteln mitlesen, denn jetzt wird das Tempo garantiert wieder dramatisch angezogen! Ich WILL endlich weiterschreiben und schaufel mir derzeit Zeit dafür frei!Cori: Whow – danke für deinKompliment!!! Ich hoffe, ich kann dir noch verträumte Stunden mit Severus schenken – aber vorher kommen erst noch ein paar verdammt harte!

**redrose:** Und ich hab einen Luftsprung gemacht, als ich gelesen habe, daß du dich so über den zweiten Teil gefreut hast –rumhüpf- Danke für deine lieben Komplimente, das ist mir sehr viel wert!

**annikiddo:** Mal schauen, ob ich alle offenen Enden von EaR aufgreifen und abschließen kann. Tja, und das Sev Vater war, hat wohl einige überrascht...

**inessnape:** Danke für deine lieben Worte!

**Little Nadeshiko:** Ich werde wohl doch dabei bleiben, in der „richtigen" Reihenfolge zu posten – lach – auch wenn es dadurch jetzt erst weitergeht – aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem weiterhin!

**Maria3261102:** Danke für deine Review. Ich bleibe definitiv bei der richtigen Reihenfolge.

**Ajuna:** Ich denke, wenn Snape dir in dieser Story bisher zu rührsehlig vorkam, dann wird dir der weitere Verlauf gefallen –g- unser Snape ist zwar in der Tat inzwischen etwas weichgekocht – aber nur wenn es um unsere liebe Hermine geht – und auch die darf gewisse Grenzen nicht überschreiten, wie sich zeigen wird –fiesgrins-

**greeneyedsnake:** Es ist, nachdem du es durchgenudelt hast, dein Job, es gut zu finden, liebe Betaline –lach- ansonsten wäre meine Beta ja schlecht gewesen – und das ist sie nicht!!!!

**Drachenkind:** Danke für die lieben Worte – ich mach auch schnell weiter!

**McAbe:** Ich tanz einfach vor Freude eine Runde mit dir mit und dann schreib ich weiter, weil ich hier jetzt gaaanz schnell gaaaaanz viel weiter kommen will!!

**darklayka:** Entschuldige die lange Pause – ich denke, daß es jetzt wieder ganz zügig weitergehen wird!

**Malina:** Ja, wie sagte Snape doch gleich ungefähr: „ich glaube es gibt für jeden Zauberer auf der Welt mindestens eine dieser verfluchten Prophezeihungen..." – kicher- und danke, daß du die Titel magst!!!!! –freu-


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

_-,-,-_

_Würdest du die Farben deines Sonnenuntergangs  
__und den Duft deiner Blumen  
__sowie das ergreifende Wunder deines Waldes  
__eintauschen gegen ein Credo, das dir verbietet zu tanzen?_

-.-.-.

Severus hatte Recht gehabt. Albus und Minerva waren nicht nur erfreut – sie waren begeistert, zu hören, daß Silvian im Schloß war. Und Hermine, die die beiden darüber informiert hatte, brauchte nicht einmal zu fragen, ob man sich abends sehen würde. Sowohl Albus als auch Minerva gaben Hermine lediglich kurz bekannt, was sie zum abendlichen Treffen mitbringen würden. Allerdings ergänzten beide ihre Worte um eine kleines, aber feines Detail.

"Wenn Severus dem Wein, den ich mitbringen werde, ein bißchen mehr zuspricht, als Sie es vielleicht von ihm gewohnt sind, dann seien Sie doch so nett, und hindern Sie ihn nicht daran." bat der Schulleiter sie mit einem Augenzwinkern. "Es gibt so wenige Gelegenheiten, zu denen ich mit ihm anstoßen kann, daß es schade wäre, wenn unnötige Vernunft ihn abhalten würde, den Abend zu genießen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine hatte mit einem erstaunt-belustigten Gesicht genickt – aber sie hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht.

Als sie jedoch bei Minerva war, beendete diese ihre Aufzählung dessen was sie mitbringen wollte mit dem Satz: "... und ich bin sicher, daß Albus seinen guten Wein mitbringen wird. Severus liebt diesen Wein, aber er gönnt sich selbst stets kaum etwas davon. Sie lächelte Hermine dabei mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern an. Muntern Sie ihn ruhig auf, mal ein Schlückchen mehr zu trinken. Bei der jungen Gryffindor begannen langsam die Alarmglocken zu läuten.

Minerva und Albus in Personalunion gegen Severus? Was sollte das? Warum wollten sie, daß der Zaubertrankmeister mehr Wein trank als dieser selbst wollte? Was wollten die beiden damit bezwecken?

Während sie darüber nachdachte, erreichte sie wieder ihr gemeinsames Quartier. Sie hatte die Tür nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet, als ihr von drinnen lautes Streiten entgegenschlug. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, öffnete die Türe nicht weiter sondern hörte zu.

"Verdammt, Silvian, ich habe dich damals bei Hannah eindringlich gewarnt, daß alles vorbei ist, wenn du das noch einmal machst!

"Sev! Es ist doch noch gar nichts passiert. Aber so etwas Wunderschönes kann ich nicht einfach ignorieren."

"Du solltest es auch gar nicht ignorieren. Ich habe es dir gemailt, damit du mir sagst, was du davon hältst, weil ich selbst..." er hielt zögernd inne "... stolz darauf bin. Aber es ist meins – nicht deins! Du solltest es kommentieren, nicht in Besitz nehmen!"

Silvian seufzte.

"Brüderchen, wie kannst du da von‚ in Besitz nehmen' sprechen? Nur weil es mich mehr beschäftigt hat, als du vielleicht gedacht hast?"

"Es sollte dich nicht in dieser Weise beschäftigen!" Hermine atmete kaum noch, als die gefährlichen Schwingungen in Snapes Stimme hörte. Erkannte Silvian das nicht? Warum schwieg er nicht endlich? Sie mußte dazwischengehen! Alles in ihr wollte in den Raum hineinstürzen, aber ihre verfluchte Gryffindor-Neugier sagte ihr, daß sie mehr erfahren würde, wenn sie noch wartete – also rührte sie sich nicht von der Stelle, obwohl sie sich gleichzeitig dafür schämte.

"Himmel, Severus, das ist doch schlicht gelogen! Es sollte mich beschäftigen, wie alle vorher auch. Und du weißt genau - es ist mein Job, es ist mein Leben, solche Edelsteine zu erkennen und du weißt ebenfalls genau, daß ich dann nicht anders kann!!! Meine Besten waren immer von dir.", Silvians Ton bekam etwas Bittendes, etwas Entschuldigendes.

"...und du mußt doch zugeben, daß es ein Traum ist, oder? Es ist das Beste!"

Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, bevor Severus sehr leise zustimmte: "Ja, das ist es..."

"Na, siehst du!"

Snapes Stimme wurde sofort wieder lauter und bekam den beißenden Unterton, den Hermine aus dem Unterricht noch gut ihm Ohr hatte.

"Dieses eine geht nicht an die Öffentlichkeit, ist das klar. Und wenn du Hermine von der ganzen Sache auch nur ein Wort sagst, hänge ich dich eigenhändig an der höchste Zinne von Hogwarts auf – ist auch das klar?"

"Ja... ok.... aber...." Silvians Stimme klang sehr verwirrt. "Weiß sie denn nichts davon? Du lebst mit ihr zusammen und sie weiß es nicht?"

"NEIN – und das bleibt auch erstmal so! Ist das klar?"

Als Silvian nicht sofort antwortete fauchte Snape lauter hinterher: "IST DAS KLAR?"

"Ja, ja....ist ja gut... bei Merlin, dich möchte ich nicht als Lehrer haben... Jeder andere wäre dankbar für diese Gabe und du versteckst sie, als müsse man sich dafür schämen... ich verstehe das nicht. Andere Männer würden damit angeben und ...."

"Ich bin aber nicht ‚andere Männer' - HÖR AUF!" Diese letzten zwei Worte waren so hart gesprochen, daß sich sogar Hermine vor der Tür unwillkürlich ein wenig duckte.

Silvian murmelte nur noch etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Die Unterhaltung schien beendet zu sein.

Hermine entschied, daß jetzt ein guter Moment war, den Raum zu betreten, bevor einer der Männer bemerken würde, daß die Tür einen Spalt weit offen stand.

Sie setzte bewußt ein neutrales Gesicht auf und öffnete die Türe.

Silvian saß mit einem etwas genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Sofa und Snape suchte auf seinem Schreibtisch nach irgendetwas.

Beide sahen nur kurz zu Hermine hoch und die dicke Luft im Raum war fast greifbar.

Hermine blieb kurz im Eingang stehen und sah die beiden an, als stelle sie erst in diesem Moment fest, daß schlechte Stimmung herrschte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Beide gaben völlig synchron ein gemurmeltes "Ja..." von sich, das so offensichtlich falsch war, daß es sich nicht lohnte, nachzuhaken.

"Minerva läßt ein paar Sachen aus der Küche kommen, soll ich ausrichten und Albus bringt Rotwein mit."

Snape seufzte genervt auf, während Silivan ein kaum verborgenes Grinsen aufsetzte. Seine Laune schien sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder gebessert zu haben.

Snape sammelte auf dem Schreibtisch aus dem heraus einige Unterlagen zusammen und schickte sich an, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

"Ich will mit Poppy einige Dinge durchgehen, die wir fürs kommende Schuljahr benötigen. Ich bin in ein oder zwei Stunden wieder da."

Er hielt die Unterlagen zu einer großen Mappe zusammengefasst vor seiner Brust fest. Als er an Hermine vorbei aus seinem Quartier herauswollte, blieb er kurz bei ihr stehen und murmelte ihr gereizt zu: "Sollten Albus und Minerva heute abend versuchen, mich zu übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum zu animieren, wie sie es an diesen Abenden immer tun – und sollte ich wider Erwarten darauf eingehen, halte mich bitte davon ab. Und wenn sie es nicht bleiben lassen, schwöre ich dir, dann setze ich sie vor die Tür!"

Er würdigte seinen Bruder keines weiteren Blickes mehr und ging.

Angesichts seiner Laune als er das Zimmer verließ, war Hermine froh für alle Schüler dieser Schule, daß Ferien und er nicht auf dem Weg zu einer Unterrichtsstunde war

"Puh, ganz schön gereizt." startete Hermine den Versuch einer Unterhaltung mit Silvian. Sie hatte von dem was gerade zwischen den beiden gesagt worden war inhaltlich kein Wort verstanden. Erst hatte sie geglaubt, es ginge um sie, als habe Severus Angst, Silvian könne sich an sie heranmachen, aber nicht alles hatte zu dieser Annahme gepaßt. Sie war sehr verwirrt und überlegte, ob sie Silvian trotz des offensichtlichen Verbots seines Bruders mit ihr darüber zu reden, ausfragen sollte.

Erst einmal drehte sie sich den großen Sessel zum Tisch und machte es sich, Silvian gegenüber, darin gemütlich.

Ihr Forscherdrang kribbelte fast spürbar in ihrem Kopf. Vor ihr saß die Vergangenheit von Severus. Die Person, die sicher alles wußte, was seine Kindheit betraf!

Und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn zu kennen... Aber das gleiche Gefühl sagte ihr, daß sie ihn nicht von Hogwarts her kannte. Daß sie ihn überhaupt nicht aus der Zaubererwelt kannte – sondern, daß er in ihrer Erinnerung jemand aus der Muggel-Welt war.

Das ergab keinen rechten Sinn mehr. Also beendete sie diesen Gedankengang fürs Erste.

"Ach was, er tut immer nur so. Hunde die bellen, beißen nicht.", lächelte Silvian sie an.

Hermine hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen.

"Na, ich weiß nicht..."

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und ihre vorher höflichen Blicke wandelten sich plötzlich auf beiden Seiten in unverhohlene, offene Neugier.

"Du bist also Hermine?" stellte er noch einmal fest. Und Hermine setzte im gleichen Ton hinterher: "Und du bist Silvian..."

Er hatte ihre Beharrlichkeit ihn mit "Sie" anzusprechen so völlig ignoriert, daß sie jetzt auch zum "Du" überging.

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig mit leicht schief gelegten Köpfen an und als ihnen beiden nichts Vernünftiges einfiel, was man hätte sagen können, lachten sie gemeinsam irgendwann los. Die Situation war einfach zu ungewöhnlich.

"Möchtest du einen Tee?", fragte Hermine und Silvian nickte erfreut.

"Ich hab schon gedacht, es fragt niemand mehr. Ich hab bestimmt zwei Jahre keinen vernünftigen Tee mehr getrunken."

"Na dann komm", Hermine stand auf und winkte ihn mit sich in die Küche "Ich mache uns welchen."

Er folgte ihr.

Gemeinsam entschieden sie sich in der Küche dann für einen englischen Breakfast-Tea und warteten, bis auf unmagische Weise das Wasser auf dem Feuer heiß wurde.

"Du lebst in den Staaten, nicht wahr?", begann Hermine endlich zu fragen.

"Ja, schon viele Jahre. Aber das Heimweh geht nicht weg.", gab er mit schiefem Lächeln zu.

"Warum kommst du dann nicht zurück?"

Während sie fragte, begann Hermine die Kanne vorzubereiten.

Silvian zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Anfangs war es eine Notwendigkeit, aber inzwischen arbeite ich halt dort und habe all meine Freunde in Übersee."

"Was machst du beruflich? Etwas das mit Magie zu tun hat?"

Silvian lächelte zweideutig.

"Manche würden sagen, ja..." aber dann lachte er auf und setzte hinterher: "Nein, mein Beruf hat nichts mit Magie zu tun. Ich mache Musik."

Hermine hielt in ihrem Tun inne und sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Du bist Musiker?"

Er nickte, während er noch einmal genießend an der offenen Dose mit dem Tee roch.

Hermine nahm ihm die Dose ab und füllte etwas Tee in die Kanne ein.

"Was für Musik..... moment mal....!"

Sie sah ihn wieder an, dann wurden ihre Augen groß, während sie den Mann von oben bis unten betrachtete, der jetzt gemütlich gegen die Wand gelehnt neben ihr stand.

"Bist du etwa... ach du Schande....!"

Silvians Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig verlegen und Hermine war plötzlich klar, daß es unter ihren Muggel-Altersgenossinnen nicht wenige gab, die alles dafür geben würden, jetzt hier in dieser Küche zu sein.

"Sil... natürlich...", Hermine schlug sich mit einer Hand leicht vor die Stirn.

"Du bist Sil, richtig?"

Er nickte.

Und im gleichen Moment fragte Hermine sich, wie sie ihn NICHT sofort hatte erkennen können – zumal es ja wirklich keine besondere Denkleistung gewesen wäre, von ‚Silvian' auf ‚Sil' zu kommen. Obendrein die unverkennbaren ungewöhnlich hellen Augen, die Haare...

Hermine verdrehte, über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, die Augen, war allerdings gleichzeitig erleichtert, daß sie nun endlich wußte, warum er ihr so bekannt vorkam.

Wenn sie in den Ferien zu Hause bei ihren Eltern war, lief den ganzen Tag über immer wieder seine Musik im Radio. Sie selbst hatte zwei seiner Alben in ihrem CD-Regal stehen. Er hatte eine Stimme, die ihm bei mehr als einem Kritiker, und vor allem bei seinen Fans, den Spitznamen "Orpheus" eingebracht hatte. Aber er sang unter dem Namen ‚Sil'. Sie liebte seine Melodien, sie liebte die Texte seiner Lieder und seine klassisch eingesetzte Stimme war... unvergleichlich....

Ja, ja... grinste sie in sich hinein – die Stimmen der Snape-Männer

"Da hab ich aber wirklich eine lange Leitung gehabt", lachte Hermine und goß nun das kochende Wasser über den Tee.

Silvian nahm zwei Becher aus dem Regal.

"Na ja, vermutlich hast du in Hogwarts nicht mit amerikanischen Sängern gerechnet."

Hermine nickte kichernd.

Gemeinsam sahen sie einen Moment schweigend die Teekanne an, bevor Hermine wieder das Wort ergriff.

"Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du kein Amerikaner bist, sondern aus Schottland stammst."

"Ich bin nicht so wild darauf, daß mein Privatleben an die große Glocke gehängt wird. Deshalb gehe ich auch kaum auf Tour. Ich bin lieber im Studio und experimentiere herum. Es gab damals Gründe deretwegen es besser für mich war, in die Staaten zu gehen."

Hermine goß aus der Kanne Tee in die bereitgestellten Becher.

"Ja, Severus hat mir davon erzählt."

Das schien Silvian zu erstaunen.

"Hat er?"

"Hat er."

Sie ging mit ihm ins Wohnzimmer zurück und sie setzten sich wieder an den Tisch. Er aufs Sofa, sie in den Sessel.

"Ich habe vor kurzem durch Zufall den Teddy von Hannah gefunden und da hat er mir einiges erzählt. Von dir, von eurer Mutter, von seiner Ehe, von eurem Vater, von diesem Widerling Rochus..."

"O-ha.. dann hat er wohl nichts ausgelassen."

"Das weiß ich nicht, aber es schien eine ziemliche Komplett-Liste zu sein – dachte ich jedenfalls bis vorhin..."

Silvian sah sie fragend an, aber Hermine ließ den Satz so wie er war im Raum stehen und hakte nicht hinterher.

"Das mit Hannah war damals schlimm", sagte Silvian leise.

Unwillkürlich sprach auch Hermine leiser.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

"Ich glaube nicht, daß du das kannst, Hermine, ohne dir damit zu nahe treten zu wollen. Die merkwürdigen Umstände haben ihn so lange an ihrem Tod zweifeln lassen, daß er für eine halbe Ewigkeit in dieser panischen Ungewissheit hing." Er klang jetzt sehr ernst.

"Wieso ‚Umstände' und ‚Ungewissheit'?"

Der Mann ihr gegenüber schien zu überlegen, ob er weitersprechen sollte.

Hermine beugte sich etwas zu ihm und setzte eindringlicher hinterher: "Was für merkwürdige Umstände und was für eine Ungewissheit?"

Silvian drehte den Tee-Becher in seinen Händen hin und her.

"Severus hatte ein außergewöhnliches Band zu seiner Tochter. Genau wie zu mir und zu unserem Vater. Als Dad damals starb, wußten wir beide es, noch bevor sie es uns gesagt haben. Und Severus war absolut sicher, daß er es auch gefühlt hätte, wenn Hannah etwas zugestoßen wäre. Aber das war nicht der Fall. Seine Frau war ein absolutes Miststück und wir haben ihr beide eine Menge zugetraut. Und deshalb haben wir anfangs beide angezweifelt, daß Hannah wirklich tot ist. Auch weil die Amme nicht mehr aufzufinden war. Aber meine Nichte ist nirgendwo mehr aufgetaucht. Er hat damals sogar den Orden gebeten, ihm bei der Suche zu helfen. Zu der Zeit war Rochus glücklicherweise schon nicht mehr dabei, sondern gehörte diesen Abtrünnigen an. Niemand hat das Kind gefunden und ihr Tod schien wirklich so abgelaufen zu sein, wie sie es ihm gesagt hatten. Doch erst als sie ihm Mister Tebia gegeben haben, hat er es geglaubt."

"Erst als...? Wann haben sie ihm den Teddy denn gegeben? Nicht direkt?"

"Nein, Hermine... nicht direkt..." der Ton in dem er das sagte, sprach Bände...

Hermine zögerte, weil sie Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

"Wann?"

"Nach – zwei - Wochen..." antwortete er und betonte jedes Wort auf eine Weise, die klar machte, was er damit ausdrücken wollte.

Hermine brauchte nicht einmal nach einem ‚warum' zu fragen. Sie verstand, was Silvian andeuten wollte. Man hätte ihm Mister Tebia am ersten Tag geben können, wenn alles so gelaufen wäre wie behauptet worden war. So allerdings sah es eher so aus, als habe man den Teddy erst irgendwo besorgt, als Snape keine Ruhe gegeben hatte.

"Severus hat mit dem Thema endgültig abgeschlossen, Hermine, und es anzusprechen, hieße nur, wieder Wunden aufzureißen. Ich kann nur eines sagen. Ich zweifle nach wie vor an den Umständen, unter denen unser Vater ums Leben gekommen ist und ich zweifle genauso an denen, die Hannah das Leben gekostet haben. Unter anderem tue ich das, weil ich die Umstände kenne unter denen ich in die USA gebracht worden bin."

"Das war nicht deine Entscheidung?"

"Oh doch – aber ich hatte Gründe dafür, die so gravierend waren, daß es praktisch keine andere Wahl geben konnte. Und da hatte Rochus noch persönlich die Finger im Spiel

Hermine wurde immer hellhöriger.

"Ich dachte, Rochus sei aus eurem Leben verschwunden, als Severus nach Hogwarts gekommen ist?"

"Ja, davon ist Severus wohl überzeugt. Aber ganz so war es nicht. Der Orden hatte nach wie vor in den unterschiedlichsten Dingen die Finger im Spiel."

"Das klingt so, als machtest du den Orden für diese tragischen Ereignisse verantwortlich."

Silvian zögerte mit der Antwort.

"Severus würde ein Höllenspektakel veranstalten, wenn er hören könnte, daß ich das sage. Aber – ja – das tue ich. Vielleicht nicht für Hannahs Tod – aber auf jeden Fall für den Tod meines Vaters."

Hermine lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

"Aber ich kenne die Methoden des Ordens und Albus würde nie..." weiter kam sie nicht.

"... der Orden wurde damals noch nicht von Albus geleitet, Hermine. Damals stand Winald noch dem Orden vor. Dieser Orden war ein anderer als der von heute. Sicher hat der Orden noch die gleichen Ziele, aber die Mittel die sie dafür einsetzen sind unter Albus andere geworden, als sie es unter Winald waren."

Hermine war dankbar, daß sie endlich mit jemandem über diese Dinge reden konnte! Und Silvian schien es nicht anders zu ergehen.

"Und wo ist dieser Winald heute?"

Silvian grinste hämisch.

"In Askaban..."

Die junge Gryffindor ließ sich, zurück in den Sessel fallen.

"Puh... das sind viele Informationen auf einmal."

Dann fiel ihr ein Satz ein, den er ganz am Anfang gesagt hatte.

"Was sind das für Abtrünnige, von denen du gesprochen hast?"

"Die Essenz." Antwortete Silvian sofort. "Als Albus die Leitung des Ordens übernahm, haben sich in der Tat viele Dinge geändert und damit waren Rochus und die die so dachten wie er, nicht einverstanden. Aber wenn Albus sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann kann man ihn kaum dazu bringen, seine Meinung zu ändern. Also blieb Rochus und Konsorten nur der Austritt übrig. Sie gründeten eine neue Gruppe, die sie "die Essenz" nannten und die im Prinzip die gleichen Ziele vertrat wie der Orden. Aber es waren absolute Fanatiker, denen jedes Mittel recht war, um ans Ziel zu gelangen. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß sie mit dem Fall des dunklen Lords nun aufgelöst ist."

"Den Orden gibt es jedenfalls noch.", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

Silvian nickte.

"Das stimmt zwar, aber der Orden sorgt ja generell für Ordnung unter den Zauberern. Das einzige Ziel der "Essenz" war es aber ‚du weißt schon wen' zu vernichten.

"Was sagt Severus zu dem, was du mir da gerade alles erzählt hast?"

Silvian seufzte.

"Wir haben seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr über das Thema gesprochen, weil er mich als paranoid bezeichnet, wenn ich mit meinen Theorien ankomme. Er führt dann stets an, daß ich heute meine Gedankengänge, die mich als Pubertierender in die Staaten getrieben haben, gar nicht mehr rational nachvollziehen könne und es sich trotz all meiner Zweifel letztendlich als wahr herausgestellt habe, daß Hannah tot ist. Außerdem will er über das Thema nicht mehr sprechen.

Hermine überlegte sehr, sehr lange, bevor sie die nächste Frage stellte und sie flüsterte sie und beugte sich dazu sehr weit zu Silvian hinüber, als dürfe wirklich niemand außer ihm die Frage hören.

"Du glaubst also nicht daran, daß Hannah so gestorben ist wie man es ihm erzählt hat?"

Er sah ihr absolut offen in die Augen.

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Gibt es für dich auch nur den Hauch einer Chance, daß sie anders ums Leben gekommen ist, als man gesagt hat und daß Rochus oder der Orden dafür verantwortlich sind?"

Die Zeit bis zu seiner Antwort schien sich zu Stunden auszudehnen.

"Ja..."

Hermine ließ sich wieder in den Sessel zurückfallen.

"Oh Gott...."

Auch Silvian ließ sich zurücksinken.

"Wenn du ihm erzählst, was wir gerade besprochen haben, dreht er mir den Hals um." grinste er schief.

"Keine Sorge, Silvian. Ich kenne ihn gut genug, um nur zu ihm zu gehen, wenn ich Beweise habe." Ihr Blick wurde so entschlossen und kraftvoll, daß Silvian innerlich seinem Bruder Bewunderung zollte für die Bindung an die junge Hexe die vor ihm saß.

"Und wenn es Beweise gibt, dann werde ich sie finden. Das schwöre ich."

Sie saßen schweigend eine Weile beieinander und tranken ihren Tee, als Silvian plötzlich etwas einzufallen schien.

"Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, Hermine..."

"Ja?"

"Wenn wir heute abend bei einem Gläschen Wein sitzen, dann füll meinem Bruder das Glas ruhig ab und zu nochmal auf – am besten sogar, wenn er es gar nicht so mitbekommt."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

"Sag mal, habt ihr euch alle gegen ihn verschworen? Warum wollt ihr ihn partout betrunken machen?", fragte sie leicht ärgerlich.

Er lachte laut auf. Der Ernst des vorherigen Gesprächs war verflogen.

"Glaub mir, wir wollen alle nur das Beste für ihn. Und du wirst sehen, was passiert, wenn der Wein ihn ein bißchen lockerer gemacht hat."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme und legte den Kopf schief.

"So, so... er soll also locker werden."

Silvian nickte schmunzelnd.

"Wenn ihr wüßtet, wie locker Severus sein kann, würdet ihr nicht versuchen, ihn mit Rotwein abzufüllen". Mit diesem zweideutigen Satz war sie aufgestanden und rauschte nun mit einem wissenden Lächeln zurück in die Küche, um neuen Tee zu holen.

Silvian sah ihr mit erstaunt hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und offenem Mund hinterher...

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

_(Zitat über dem Kapitel von Helene Johnson)_


	7. Kapitel 6

_Ein kleiner Hinweis am Rande, für alle, für die es verwirrend war: Der "berühmte Sänger Sil" ist - genau wie Hogwarts und die magische Welt - ausgedacht... Seine Stimme allerdings existiert in meinem Kopf und klingt exakt so, wie die des realen Sängers "Josh Groban"..._

_Die nächsten Kapitel sind schon fertig und werden gerade von Rena nach Patzern durchforstet... schnelle Updates sind also gesichert..._

-.-.-

-.-.-

**Kapitel 6**

_-,-,-_

_Wie hastig geht die Zeit später am Tage,  
__komm' einen Augenblick noch nah' zu mir.  
__Wann sag' ich, wenn ich es dir jetzt nicht sage,  
__Daß ich glücklich bin mit dir._

_-.-.-_

Der Abend war großartig. Die Köstlichkeiten aus der Küche waren so lecker, daß auch die größten Kaloriensünden ohne jedes schlechte Gewissen genascht wurden. Albus Wein war ein Gedicht, dem keiner der Anwesenden widerstehen konnte. Und noch bevor Hermine es richtig bemerkt hatte, hatte sie selbst bereits drei Gläser davon getrunken und merkte deutlich, daß es ihr jetzt überhaupt nicht bekommen würde, an die frische Luft und in den Genuß von übermäßig viel Sauerstoff zu geraten.

Albus schien inwändig irgendwo ein Auffanggefäß für den Wein zu haben. Bei fünf Gläsern innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Hermine aufgehört zu zählen.

Und was Severus betraf waren sämtliche Aufforderungen der anderen unnötig gewesen. Zeitgleich mit Hermines Glas wurde auch seines nun gerade zum vierten Male gefüllt.

Selbstverständlich hatte ihre Loyalität ihm gegolten, und sie hatte ihm leise bei jedem neuen Glas zugeflüstert, daß er nicht viel trinken wollte, aber er hatte ihr – inzwischen wieder besser gelaunt – zu verstehen gegeben, es sei in Ordnung. Also hatte sie ihn gewähren lassen.

Hermine bekam viele Geschichten aus der Kindheit der Snape-Brüder zu hören; Kuriositäten aus Hogwarts und vieles über das Lehrerkollegium und über Ordensmitglieder, das sie bisher nicht gewußt hatte. Dabei schien es zu den unausgesprochenen Regeln des Abends zu gehören, daß nur Geschichten erzählt wurden, die zur allgemeinen Heiterkeit beitrugen.

Der einzige, der sich heraushielt und relativ still in seinem großen Lehnsessel saß, war Severus. Aber man merkte ihm an, daß er den Abend genoß. An vielen Stellen lachte er leise mit und ergänzte sogar mit relativ unbewegter Miene die eine oder andere Anekdote um Details, die die anderen vor Lachen fast zusammenbrechen ließen.

„Oh Merlin!", keuchte Minerva „Ich werde morgen solch einen Muskelkater haben." Sie hielt sich die Hände vor den Bauch und versuchte, die Erschütterungen durch das Lachen so gering wie möglich zu halten.

Hermine hatte sich lachend an Silvians Seite angelehnt, der mit breitem Grinsen genoß, was sein Bericht ausgelöst hatte. Immer wieder von Snapes trockenen Kommentaren ergänzt, hatte er erzählt, wie die Brüder im zarten Alter von etwa sechs und acht Jahren versucht hatten, selbst einen Zauber zu erfinden. Snape war für den theoretischen Teil zuständig gewesen, Silvian hatte die Zutaten besorgt. Und weil kleinste Dinge über Kettenreaktionen bekanntlich große Dinge auslösen können, hatten die beiden damit das gesamte Zaubereiministerium für zwei komplette Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt. Die vollständige Belegschaft, von der Putzhexe bis zum Zaubereiminister war nicht mehr von der Toilette heruntergekommen.

Albus wischte sich noch immer kichernd eine Träne aus den Augen.

Snape blickte, die Ellenbogen auf die Lehne des Sessels aufgestellt, das Weinglas in beiden Händen vor sich haltend, in die Runde und sah rundum zufrieden aus. Besonders daß Silvian und Hermine sich offensichtlich so gut verstanden, schien ihm zu gefallen.

Als Silvian sich erneut ein Glas einschenken wollte, sprach Minerva aus, worauf man offenbar schon gewartet hatte.

„Singst du uns etwas vor?"

Silvian seufzte. „Jetzt schon?

Minerva setzte ein Gesicht auf, das Steine vor Rührung zum Schmelzen hätte bringen können.

„Bitte..."

Als Silvian aufstand, zum Schreibtisch ging und dahinter eine verstaubte Gitarre hervorzog, staunte Hermine nicht schlecht. Das Instrument war ihr noch nicht aufgefallen. Allerdings hatte sie bisher auch noch keine Veranlassung gehabt, hinter den Möbeln nach Dingen zu forschen.

Silvian setzte sich, legte sich die Gitarre auf den Schoß und pustete einmal kräftig darauf - - - und hustete sofort danach los, als über dem Tisch eine dicke Staubwolke im Licht der Kerzen wie Milliarden kleinster, weißer Pünktchen tanzte und sich dann langsam verzog.

„Sev, du darfst solche Instrumente nicht so verkommen lassen."

„Komm halt öfter her.", war der einzige Kommentar seines Bruders.

Silvian stimmte die Gitarre und klimperte dann erst ein wenig einfach nur so darauf herum, als suche er nach einer Melodie.

Dann blickte er, scheinbar ratsuchend, gleichzeitig aber auch frech grinsend, zu seinem Bruder hoch.

„Na?", fragte er nur. Und Hermine hatte den Eindruck, als hielten Minerva und Albus die Luft an. Kam jetzt das, wofür sie ihn unbedingt „locker" hatten machen wollen? Wie auch immer. Severus stand jedenfalls seufzend auf und ging zum Flügel hinüber, setzte sich, stellte sein Weinglas auf dem Instrument ab, öffnete den Deckel über der Klaviatur und hielt kurz überlegend die Finger über den Tasten, bevor er eines von „Sil"s Liedern zu spielen begann. Silvian setzte sofort mit der Gitarre ein und dann erklang seine unvergleichliche Stimme in Severus Snapes Wohnzimmer, zum Knistern des Feuers im Kamin.

Hermine stand der Mund weit offen, bis sie sich entschloß, das Lied mit dem gleichen zufriedenen und begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck zu genießen den auch Albus und Minerva trugen.

Die beiden spielten, als täten sie es jeden Tag. Es war wie aus einem Guß. Dabei hatten sie nicht einmal Noten vor sich stehen. Snape ein Lied auf dem Klavier spielen zu hören, bei dem sie im Hause ihrer Eltern schon mitgesummt hatte, wenn es auf ihrem CD-Player lief, war eine Erfahrung die durchaus geeignet war, ihr Weltbild ein wenig durchzurütteln. Denn auch wenn es die Lieder seines Bruders waren, blieb es ganz und gar ungewöhnlich.

Offenbar hatte das Spielen des ersten Liedes, das selbstverständlich von den drei Zuhörern mit reichlich Applaus bedacht worden war, Severus letzte Bedenken beiseite geräumt.

Er griff das Weinglas, leerte es mit einem einzigen, tiefen Zug, stellte es zurück und begann mit mehr Elan als beim ersten Titel, erneut einen von Silvians Songs zu spielen. Man konnte sehen, fühlen und hören, daß er offener wurde für die Situation und daß er es jetzt wirklich durch und durch genoß, mit seinem Bruder zu spielen, ihn zu diesen außergewöhnlich schönen Liedern zu begleiten.

Hermine hatte alles mögliche erwartet, als Silvian, Albus und Minerva sie unabhängig voneinander dazu aufgefordert hatten, Severus dazu zu bewegen, viel Wein zu trinken. Aber daß es um den ganz und gar unschuldigen Wunsch gegangen war, daß er einen Abend lang mit seinen Freunden die Musik genießen konnte, die ihm offenbar so viel bedeutete, das machte sie still vor Freude. Und sie stimmte den anderen im Nachhinein zu, daß er möglicherweise nicht bereit gewesen wäre, sich ans Klavier zu setzen, wenn nicht eine gewisse „Vorarbeit" geleistet worden wäre. Auch wenn sie diese Vorarbeit inzwischen nicht mehr als alkoholische, sondern als rein psychologische ansah, denn, wenn sie zurückdachte, an ihre diversen kleinen Ermahnungen, daß er doch nicht so viel hatte trinken wollen und an seine Beteuerungen, es sei schon in Ordnung, dann schloß sie daraus, daß er es eigentlich genau so gewollt hatte... Und sie sah auch, daß er keineswegs betrunken war – was ihr wiederum sagte, daß er den Wein nicht als Lockerungsmittel, sondern als Alibi benutzte...

Doch Hermine entschied, daß das friedvolle Bild der beiden miteinander in ihre Musik vertieften Brüder jede kleine Notlüge wert war.

Der Abend endete genauso wunderbar, wie er begonnen hatte.

Erst in den frühen Morgensstunden waren Minerva, Albus und Silvian, der in einem der Gästezimmer Hogwarts übernachten würde, gegangen.

Als Severus und sie endlich im Bett lagen war Hermines Müdigkeit fast überwältigend, aber die Nähe zu ihm war so herrlich, daß sie einfach noch nicht einschlafen wollte.

Sie kuschelte sich immer näher und näher an ihn heran und als es nicht mehr näher ging, bewegte sie sich trotzdem ab und zu so, als könne sie doch noch ein Stückchen mehr von ihm bekommen

Er hielt sie fest im Arm und versuchte genau wie sie zu erreichen, daß die Körperfläche mit der sie sich berührten, so groß wie möglich war.

Irgendwann hatten sie dann doch eine Position gefunden, in der sie zur Ruhe kamen.

Obwohl die Situation so friedlich und vollkommen war, fiel Hermine Severus Streit mit seinem Bruder ein und sie überlegte kurz, ob sie es wagen sollte, ihn danach zu fragen. Dann entschied sie, daß dies vielleicht die günstigste Gelegenheit wäre es zu tun und wand ihm im Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers ihr Gesicht zu.

„Worüber hast du dich heute eigentlich mit Silvian so gestritten?"

„Gestritten?", versuchte er kurz es zu leugnen.

„Bitte, Severus... ich habe draußen vor der Tür gestanden und es mit angehört. Ich habe nur nicht verstanden, worum es ging, obwohl jedes Wort klar und deutlich war."

Severus seufzte laut auf.

„Hermine, Hermine... warum habe ich mich nur mit einer Gryffindor eingelassen?"

Glücklicherweise sah sie das Lächeln das er dabei auf den Lippen hatte. Würde sie nun endlich eine Antwort erhalten?

Er schien etwas zu überlegen, dann wand er sich aus ihrer Umarmung, stand auf, ging zu dem kleinen Schreibtisch, öffnete das Notebook und startete es.

Während der kleine Computer seine für ihn so typischen, aber für Hogwarts so gänzlich ungewöhnlichen Geräusche machte, kam Snape zu Hermine zurück und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.

Er senkte kurz den Kopf und sie sah, daß er einmal tief durchatmete, bevor er sich entschlossen wieder aufrichtete und sie intensiv ansah, als habe er endgültig einen Entschluß gefasst.

„Wie du weißt, spiele ich Klavier. Was du nicht weißt, ist, daß ich einige der Stücke die ich spiele, selber schreibe. Allerdings tue ich das schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren nur noch unter ganz bestimmten Voraussetzungen..."

Hermine ahnte, was diese Voraussetzungen waren, schluckte, schwieg und hörte weiter zu.

„Wenn ich von Poppy nach meinen Besuchen beim dunklen Lord die ‚Medikamente' bekommen habe, hat dies jede Form von Empfinden so gesteigert, daß ich in solch einem Rausch oftmals auf musikalischer Ebene recht kreativ geworden bin. Ich habe Lieder erdacht, die ich dann am nächsten Tag vorgefunden habe, weil ich sie aufgeschrieben hatte. Melodie, Text... was immer auf diesen Blättern stand – ich konnte mich nie daran erinnern. Aber es war meine Handschrift, es war außer mir niemand im Raum und da es immer wieder geschehen ist und ich weiß, daß ich Musik schon immer als Ausgleich benutzt habe, müssen es wohl meine Lieder sein."

„Ich weiß...", hauchte Hermine völlig gefangen.

Er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Hermines Hände zitterten ein wenig, als sie ihm ihre Fingerspitzen zart an die Wange legte.

„Weil du eins geschrieben hast in der Nacht als ich bei dir war."

Er legte seine Hand auf ihre und schloß die Augen.

„Dann hast du das längst gewußt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich habe das Blatt am nächsten Tag gesucht, aber ich habe es nicht gefunden. Deshalb dachte ich, ich hätte es nur geträumt."

Er ließ die Augen geschlossen als er leise sagte: „Es war heruntergefallen und lag auf dem Boden."

Er wußte offenbar genau um welches Lied es ging.

Und sie ebenfalls...

Die Erinnerungen kehrten wieder und Hermine schmiegte sich erneut fest in seine Arme.

Er hielt sie zärtlich, als er weitersprach.

„In den Liedern geht es stets um etwas, mit dem ich mich unmittelbar vorher beschäftigt hatte. Mal waren es eigene Erlebnisse oder Emotionen, manchmal aber auch etwas, das ich in einem Buch gelesen hatte. Und diese Lieder schicke ich dann fast immer Silvian."

„... der daraus seine Songs macht?", fragte Hermine, die endlich begriff, worauf das Ganze hinauslief.

„Der daraus seine Songs macht.", bestätigte Severus ihre Vermutung.

Hermine löste sich aus Snapes Arm so weit, daß sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„DU schreibst die Songs von Sil?"

Sein Ausdruck war eine Mischung aus Verlegenheit und einem Hauch von Stolz.

„Nicht alle..."

„Whow...", war der einzige Kommentar, der Hermine im ersten Moment dazu einfiel.

„Aber warum durfte ich das nicht wissen?", setzte sie dann doch hinterher.

Snape verdrehte die Augen: „Severus Snape schreibt Lieder – das ist schon schlimm genug – aber daß diese Lieder dann auch noch öffentlich vorgetragen werden... ist... ich weiß nicht... es ist.... Silvian mag sie.... deshalb gebe ich sie ihm... aber ich selbst möchte damit nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden. Zumal die Entstehung der Lieder wirklich keine angenehmen Erinnerungen weckt. Obendrein erzählen diese Lieder verdammt viel, wenn man weiß, wie sie entstanden sind."

Hermine nickte verstehend.

„Aber worüber habt ihr euch dann gestritten?"

Er stand wieder auf, nahm aus der Schublade des Schreibtisches eine CD heraus, legte sie in das Notebook ein und öffnete ein Playerprogramm.

„Diese CD hat er mir heute mitgebracht. Es ist die Roh-Version seines neuen Albums. Manchmal schicke ich ihm auch Lieder, bei denen ich ihn konkret darum bitte, daß er sie sich nur ansieht, oder besser gesagt einmal spielt, um sie zu hören – aber nichts weiteres damit tut. Einfach weil ich sie mit ihm teilen möchte. Ich habe damals ein Lied über Hannah gemacht. Das hätte niemals irgendjemand außer ihm hören dürfen. Und dann war es auf seinem nächsten Album... wir haben uns fürchterlich deswegen gestritten und er hat mir versprochen, daß das nie wieder passieren wird. Das Lied von dem Abend an dem du bei mir warst, war auch so eines. Eines bei dem ich sehr deutlich gesagt habe, daß nur er es sehen darf. Aber er hat es trotzdem wieder getan, er hat es einspielen lassen und aufgenommen...."

Er startete das Lied...

Schon bei den ersten, eindringlichen Tönen schlug Hermine sich die Hände vor den Mund, um nicht aufzuschreien. Sie hatte damals geglaubt, daß sie dieses Lied nie wieder hören würde – sie hatte sogar lange geglaubt, sie habe es sich nur eingebildet. Und jetzt lief es in diesem Schlafzimmer, in voller Orchestrierung. Und dann setzte Silvians Stimme ein. Diese unfassbar weiche Stimme.

Wo Snapes Stimme wenn er sprach warmer, schwarzer Samt sein konnte, war die seines Bruders wenn er sang umschmeichelnde Seide ...

Wash away the thoughts inside  
_That keep my mind away from you  
__No more love and no more pride  
__And thoughts are all I have to do  
__Remember when it rained... _

Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, saß Snape regungslos auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und wartete unsicher auf ihre Reaktion.

Hermine wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen, bevor sie aufstand, zu ihm hinüberging und sich vor ihm auf den Boden kniete. Wie konnte ein Mann, der soviel Kraft und Macht besaß, so unsicher sein, wenn es um sein eigenes Selbst ging?

Sie sah ihm tief in die zweifelnden Augen und sagte: „Es ist das schönste Lied, das ich in meinem ganzen Leben gehört habe. Ich danke dir dafür!"

Er zog sie an sich und murmelte ihr erleichtert und jetzt auch ein wenig stolz ins Haar: „Wann sag ich, wenn ich es dir jetzt nicht sage, wie unendlich glücklich du mich machst!"

-.-.-

_(Das Zitat über dem Kapitel stammt aus „Sommermorgen" von Reinhard Mey)_


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

-.-.-

-.-.-

_Ich hab geweint vor Glück, geweint vor Glück  
__Alle Dämme brachen – trotzdem blieb die Katastrophe aus..._

_-.-.-_

_-.-.-_

Ob sie sich jemals daran gewöhnen würde, wie ihr Herz in berauschte Raserei geriet, wenn sie aufwachte und feststellte, daß Severus neben ihr lag?

Ob es immer so sein würde?

Wenn sie ihn jetzt so betrachtete, mit ruhigem Atem und entspannten Gesichtszügen schlummernd, dann konnte sie es sich nicht anders vorstellen.

Sie hatten am Abend noch mehrere der Lieder gehört, die Silvian mitgebracht hatte und bei einigen wenigen hatte Severus ihr erzählt, wie es zu dem Text gekommen war. Sie hatte lange gebraucht, bis sie es gewagt hatte, aber dann hatte sie ihn nach dem Lied gefragt, das er für Hannah geschrieben hatte. Und sie hatte auch jetzt noch die ersten Zeilen im Sinn.

_Who can say for certain, maybe you're still here,  
I feel you all around me, your memory so clear...._

Für Hermine stand fest, daß sie heute damit beginnen würde, nach den Umständen zu forschen unter denen das Mädchen tatsächlich umgekommen war.

Aber jetzt würde sie erst einmal den verschlafenen Zaubertrankmeister neben sich wecken – auf die Art, die er besonders gerne mochte. Sie setzte ein neckisches Lächeln auf und hob seine Decke ein wenig an...

-.-.-

-.-.-

Es war Mittag und Hermine war erstaunt, wie einfach es gewesen war, an die Informationen heranzukommen, die sie für den Beginn ihrer Nachforschungen benötigte.

Von Minerva hatte sie den genauen Ort erfahren können, an dem Hannah ums Leben gekommen sein sollte und den Namen des Friedhofes auf dem ihre Urne begraben worden war.

Poppy konnte ihr sagen, wer damals den Tod von Hannah beurkundet hatte.

Hagrid erzählte ihr bereitwillig alles was sie über Rochus wissen wollte. Da der sanfte Halbriese sich dabei schnell in Rage geredet hatte, gab er natürlich wieder einmal weitaus mehr preis, als ihm bewußt gewesen war. Er hatte ihr sogar sagen können, wo Rochus heute lebte.

Mit diesen Informationen im Gepäck erklärte sie Severus, daß sie vor dem neuen Schuljahr noch ein paar Dinge in der Muggel-Welt erledigen müsse und machte sich auf den Weg.

-.-

Ihr erstes Ziel war die Karibik. Noch nie war sie so weit von zu Hause fort gewesen und noch nie hatte sie sich mit Reiseapparation bewegt. Also in einer gezielten Kombination von Apparationen, die einen auch über extrem große Strecken befördern konnten. Bei jedem neuen Sprung, speziell wenn es übers Meer von Insel zu Insel ging, hatte sie Angst, sie könne bei der nächsten Ankunft unter Wasser landen, zumal diese Art zu reisen, unglaublich viel Kraft kostete. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit für normale Transportmittel. Glücklicherweise ging alles glatt, und völlig erledigt, aber zügig fand sich Hermine auf einer karibischen Insel wieder, die ausschließlich von Zauberern und Hexen bewohnt wurde. Nichts außer ein paar typischen magischen Extras und der teilweise recht schrillen Bademode der Gäste deutete darauf hin, daß es kein normales Urlaubsziel für die Reichen und Schönen dieser Welt war.

Die Verwaltung der Insel beschränkte sich auf ein winziges Haus, in dem ein einziger Beamter seinen Dienst tat.

Da dieser Beamte nur über ein einziges Buch verfügte, in dem die besonderen Vorkommnisse auf der Insel aufgezeichnet wurden, war der Vorfall „Hannah Snape" sehr schnell gefunden.

„Das Mädchen ist damals gestorben, steht hier." Erklärte der Beamte.

„Darf ich das mal sehen?", fragte Hermine höflich.

„Warum nicht", antwortete der Mann gelangweilt und schob ihr das Buch rüber, während er seinen Blick wieder einer der jungen Frauen hinterherschickte, die in gewagter Kleidung zum Strand stolzierten.

Hermine betrachtete die Seite genau und ihr fiel sofort auf, daß der Eintrag über Hannahs Tod in einer leicht anderen Farbe war, als alle anderen aus dem besagten Monat.

„Ja, jeder von uns hat seine eigene Farbe und deshalb wechselt das jeden Monat. Wir sind immer nur einen Monat hier, dann kommt ein Kollege.", erklärte er die unterschiedlichen Farben.

„Und warum ist dann hier ein einziger Eintrag in der Farbe die eigentlich erst im darauffolgenden Monat kommt?"

Der Beamte warf einen uninteressierten Blick darauf und erklärte gelangweilt: „Da hat sich bestimmt im Vormonat einer vertan und der Kollege hat es freundlicherweise gelöscht und korrigiert." Er zog das Buch weg, schlug es zu und scheuchte Hermine mit einem leicht genervten Gesichtsausdruck aus seinem Büro heraus.

„Verschwinden Sie jetzt. Eigentlich dürfen Sie diese Bücher gar nicht einsehen. Gehen Sie. Solche wie Sie machen nur Arbeit."

-.-.-

Hermine hatte genug gesehen. Der Eintrag über Hannahs Tod war nachträglich eingefügt worden...

Was Hermine vor allem irritierte war die Tatsache, daß nicht die Todesart nachträglich verändert worden war, denn die Eintragung stellte nur den Tod an sich fest – nicht die Ursache...

Das hieß, daß ihr Tod als generelles Ereignis nachträglich eingetragen worden war...

Hieß das im Rückschluß, daß die Eintragung nicht korrigiert, sondern komplett gefälscht war und es vielleicht gar kein totes Kind gegeben hatte?

Und wenn das so war – hieß das, daß Hannah nicht hier gestorben war? Oder hieß daß, das Hannah nicht gestorben war....?

Hermine zitterte vor Aufregung innerlich wie Espenlaub.

-.-.-

Sie suchte die Anlage auf, in der Snapes Frau damals gewohnt hatte und wandte sich an den Portier im Hauptgebäude. Ihre Frage, ob er vor sieben Jahren auch schon hier tätig gewesen sei, mußte er zwar verneinen, aber er erklärte ihr, daß einige der Reinigungskräfte schon länger als sieben Jahre in der Anlage arbeiten würden.

Hermine bedankte sich und ahnte, daß sie einen Schritt weiter war.

Um nicht aufzufallen, ließ sie sich nicht vom Portier leiten sondern suchte selber die Unterkünfte des Personals auf.

Schnell hatte sie eine mexikanische Frau gefunden, die zwar kaum Englisch sprach, sich dafür aber daran erinnern konnte, daß ihre Cousine ihr damals von dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen erzählt hatte. Deshalb war sie neugierig geworden und hatte „die schlimme Sache" gesehen. Ein großzügiges Trinkgeld machte die Frau sehr gesprächig.

„Sie haben gesehen, wie das Mädchen gestorben ist?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Nein! Ist nicht gestorben, schwarzes Mädchen. War sehr freundlich schwarzes Mädchen – nicht wie Mutter. Mutter Biest."

Hermines Augen wurden groß.

„Sie ist nicht gestorben?"

Die Mexikanerin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sterben ist sich nicht hier passiert. Hier Kind gesund und munter. Aber hat sehr böse geguckt, weil diese schreckliche Mann kam. Hat nie geweint. Sicher andere Kind hätte Angst gehabt und geweint. Aber nicht schwarzes Mädchen. Alte Frau hat Kind nicht losgelassen. Hat festgehalten, aber Biest und schlimme Mann haben sie geschlagen. Aber sie hat nicht losgelassen. War tapferes Frau! War besser als Mama von Mädchen."

Die Frau machte bewundernde Gesten für die Frau, von der Hermine vermutete, daß es Lissy, die Amme war.

„Erzählen Sie weiter!", forderte Hermine sie auf und drückte ihr eine weitere Münze in die Hand.

Mit hocherfreutem Gesicht erzählte die Frau weiter, was sie vermutlich auch ohne erneute Ermunterung getan hätte, weil sie es offenbar toll fand, daß jemand ihre spannende Geschichte hören wollte.

„Als sie wollten trennen alte Frau und Mädchen, haben Mädchen und Frau Zauber gemacht. Danach sie konnten nicht mehr trennen und mußten nehmen beide zusammen. Haben sie fortgebracht. Biest-Mama hat dann ganz toll weiter gemacht Sonne baden. Nur als wütender Papa kam, tat sie, als ob traurig – aber nicht lange. Hat er nicht geglaubt, dann hat sie aufgehört, zu tun als ob. War sehr kluge Mann. Ich habe nur einmal kurz gesehen."

Hermine bebte! Sie hatten Hannah weggebracht!!! Das Kind hatte lebend die Insel verlassen!!!

„Wie hat der böse Mann ausgesehen, der sie weggebracht hat?", fragte Hermine mit einem Zittern in der Stimme, weil sie ahnte, was sie jetzt hören würde.

Die Mexikanerin beschrieb einen Mann, dessen Aussehen absolut deckungsgleich war mit der Beschreibung, die sie von Rochus hatte...

-.-.-

Zurück in Hogwarts fiel es ihr unendlich schwer, mit niemandem über ihre neuen Entdeckungen zu sprechen. Zu wissen, daß Hannah von der Insel weggebracht worden war, hieß nicht, daß sie heute noch lebte. Aber es hieß, daß Rochus wußte, wo sie hingebracht worden war.

Doch er würde es ihr sicher niemals sagen. Außerdem suchte Hermine noch nach dem Grund! Warum sollte man ein Interesse daran haben, Severus' Tochter aus dem Weg zu räumen?

-.-.-

Harry und Ron waren in der letzten Ferienwoche zu Besuch gekommen und in ihrer Gegenwart war es ihr mehr als einmal beinahe herausgerutscht, woran sie derzeit in jeder freien Minute dachte. Aber sie schaffte es stets, ihre Arbeit in dem neuen Labor zum Hauptgesprächsthema zu machen, wenn sie an der Reihe war zu erzählen. Harry und Ginny planten ihre Verlobung zu Weihnachten und Ron hatte gegen jede seiner Erwartungen eine Einladung von der schottischen Quidditch-Mannschaft für ein Probespiel bekommen. Es war also reichlich Gesprächsstoff vorhanden. Und die zwei hielten sie zeitlich ziemlich auf Trab, da sie jede Stunde ihres Besuches mit ihrer Lieblingsfreundin verbringen wollten.

Ron hatte von Sil noch nie etwas gehört, aber Harry war fassungslos, als er ihm als Snapes Bruder vorgestellt wurde. Er meinte, es sei zwar nicht seine Art von Musik, aber natürlich kannte er ihn. Noch viel fassungsloser machte ihn die Tatsache, daß Silvian ein so überaus angenehmer Zeitgenosse war, der sich bestens mit Quidditch auskannte!

So gerne sie ihre beiden Freunde hatte, brannte ihr trotzdem die Zeit unter den Nägeln, weil sie weitere Nachforschungen anstellen wollte! Sie suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg, wie sie aus Rochus herausbekommen konnte, wo man Hannah hingebracht hatte und ob sie noch lebte. Obendrein mußte sie auch noch eine Begründung finden schon wieder wegzugehen – und dies eventuell während der Zeit in der sie eigentlich im Labor sein sollte.

Außerdem vermißte sie es, mit Snape alleine zu sein.

Sie mußte sich freie Stunden mit Severus, der auf ähnliche Weise von seinem Bruder in Beschlag genommen wurde, regelrecht erkämpfen.

Und so waren Snape und sie wirklich froh, als sie endlich ein paar Momente unter freiem Himmel genießen konnten, weil Harry, Ron und Silvian sich für eine Trainingsrunde auf das Quidditch-Feld begeben hatten. Filch hatte sich außer der Reihe bereiterklärt, das Stadion für sie zu öffnen, nicht ohne zu betonen, daß es sich dabei um eine großzügige Ausnahme seinerseits handle – obwohl jeder wußte, daß ihm gar nicht die Kontrolle über das Feld oblag, sondern Madame Hooch, die in dieser Woche aber nicht in Hogwarts war.

So schlenderten Snape und Hermine gemeinsam am See entlang, plauderten über das neue Labor und die großartigen Möglichkeiten, fachsimpelten über die wissenschaftlichen Pläne die sie abzuarbeiten gedachten, klagten sich gegenseitig schmunzelnd ihr Leid über die aufdringlichen Freunde und ließen sich die warme Sonne auf das bißchen Haut scheinen, das ihre Kleidung frei ließ. Das Ufer des Sees war so friedlich, wenn keine Horden von Schülern in der Schule waren. Schade, daß die Trainingsstunde von Ron, Harry und Silvian bald vorbei sein würde. Sie waren sicher, daß die drei sich dann sofort wieder bei ihnen melden würden.

Hermine lächelte Severus an, als plötzlich ihre Augen groß wurden und sie an ihm vorbeideutend rief: „Severus! Pass auf!"

Der Zaubertrankmeister machte einen Satz in ihre Richtung und wollte sich gleichzeitig umdrehen, aber im selben Moment wurde er auch schon von hinten gepackt und sah dann, wie sich unzählige der schlingenähnlichen Äste der großen Trauerweide um seine Arme wickelten und ihn zu sich zogen. Er versuchte sich loszuwinden, aber es wurden immer mehr und sie hatten eine ungeheure Kraft.

„Das gibt es doch gar nicht." Fluchte er und versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu erreichen.

Doch er hatte ihn noch nicht ganz hervorgeholt, als ein Ast im den Stab aus der Hand schlug.

Hermine hatte natürlich ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab gezogen, doch noch bevor sie etwas ausrichten konnte, fühlte sie sich ebenfalls gepackt, allerdings feucht und glitschig – und vom See aus!

„Hermine!!!", schrie Severus auf und versucht noch wilder, von den Ästen loszukommen, während er zusehen mußte, wie Hermine nun von einer riesigen Wasserpflanze in Richtung des Sees gezogen wurde. Die Pflanze riß die Hexe dabei von den Beinen und eine Sekunde später war Hermine bereits im Wasser.

Genau wie Snape war ihr von der Pflanze der Zauberstab entrissen worden und lag ungenutzt am Ufer des Sees.

Hermine schrie noch einmal kurz auf, bevor die Schlingpflanze sie endgültig unter Wasser zog, unruhige Wellen und eine kleine weiße Matte aus Gischt auf der Oberfläche zurücklassend.

"HERMINE!" Snape riß wie irre an den Ästen des Baumes, die ihn unverrückbar festhielten – sein Zauberstab lag außer Reichweite.

"HERMINE!!!" seine Angst schlug in Panik um, als sie nicht sofort wieder auftauchte. Wie lange konnte sie ohne Luft auskommen? Er bäumte sich erneut auf und endlich barst einer der stabilen, biegsamen Äste, aber es blieben unzählige, die ihn hielten.

"Professor Snape!"

Noch nie hatte Severus sich dermaßen gefreut, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter auf sich zurennen zu sehen. Die jungen Männer hatten ihren Blicken nach die richtigen Mutmaßungen getroffen. Hektisch sahen sie sich um und suchten vergeblich nach ihrer Kameradin.

"Sie ist im Wasser!!! Eine der Pflanzen hat sie hineingezogen! Um Merlins Willen holen Sie sie da raus!!!"

Ron wurde nicht einmal langsamer, er rannte ungebremst durch und sprang an der Stelle in den See wo Hermine gerade eben verschwunden war. Im Sprung rief er einen Zauber, der ihn unter Wasser mit einer Sauerstoffblase austatten würde, und aus der Art wie Potters Freund in den See getaucht war, entnahm Snape erleichtert, daß er ein guter Schwimmer sein mußte.

Harry kam direkt vor Snape abrupt zum Stehen, griff dessen Zauberstab vom Boden, drückte ihn ihm in die Hand und rannte dann weiter, um ebenfalls in den See zu springen.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, es dauere Stunden, bis er sich endlich aus der Umklammerung des Baumes befreit hatte. Das war zu lange! Viel zu lange! Bei Merlin... was wenn... er stürzte an den See und sprang ebenfalls hinein. Aber er war kaum unter Wasser, als Harry und Ron vor ihm auftauchten und die leblos scheinende Hermine nach oben zogen.

Gemeinsam brachten sie sie ans Ufer und legten sie dort ins Gras.

Sie atmete nicht.

Ron sprang sofort wieder auf und rannte in Richtung des Schlosses.

"Ich hole Hilfe!", schrie er und war auch schon fast im Gemäuer verschwunden.

Harry und Snape versuchten Hermine wach zu machen, irgendeine Reaktion von ihr zu erwirken, aber es geschah nichts.

Ganz gleich was sie mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe zu bewirken versuchten, ganz gleich welchen Heil-Zauber sie sprachen, es funktionierte nichts.

"Können wir nicht irgendwie das Wasser aus ihrer Lunge entfernen?", fragte Harry mit einem Zittern in der Stimme.

"Damit würden wir sämtliche Feuchtigkeit aus ihrem Brustkorb entfernen, Potter – auch die aus ihrem Blut – damit bringen wir sie erst recht um."

In Harrys Augen lag blanke Panik, während Snape sich zu absoluter Konzentration zwang, was seine Emotionen am verläßlichsten unter Kontrolle hielt. Es würde niemandem, am wenigsten Hermine nutzen, wenn er nun ebenfalls in Panik verfiel.

Harry legte seine Fingerspitzen auf ihren Hals, woraufhin seine Augen noch größer wurden.

"Oh Gott, sie hat keinen Puls...." hauchte er.

Mit einem Ruck legte er den Kopf mit der Seite auf ihre Brust.

Jetzt gab auch Snape ein entsetztes Keuchen von sich.

"Wiederbelebung..." murmelte Harry plötzlich.

"Was?", Snape starrte ihn eine Sekunde an, dann verstand er, was Potter meinte.

"Natürlich!"

Harry sah ihm an, daß Snape nur deshalb nicht von alleine sofort auf die Idee gekommen war, weil sein Verstand offenbar nicht bereit war, zu glauben, was gerade mit Hermine geschah. Er hatte den Zaubertrankmeister noch nie so unsicher gesehen. Aber im nächsten Augenblick veränderte sich die dunkle Gestalt, straffte sich und die hellwache Entschlossenheit die jetzt von Nöten war, durchzog Severus Snape beinahe sichtbar. Von der kurzfristigen Unsicherheit war nichts mehr zu erkennen.

Mit einem Satz kletterte er über Hermine, seine Knie links und rechts von ihrer Hüfte, legte seine Hände flach übereinander über ihr Herz und fauchte Harry ungeduldig an.

"Los! Fang endlich an!"

Verwirrt davon, daß Snape jetzt offenbar tatsächlich wußte, was er tat, zog Harry Hermines Nacken hoch, wie er es erst in den letzten Ferien gelernt hatte, legte seinen Mund über ihren und beatmete sie einige Male. Hob dann seinen Kopf und Snape preßte mit Kraft rhythmisch und hart Hermines Brustkorb über ihrem Herzen zusammen.

Harry sah in den Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters die Verzweiflung von der er wußte, daß sie ein Spiegelbild seiner eigenen war.

Als Snape innehielt, beugte er sich erneut über Hermines Mund und versuchte Luft in ihre vom Wasser fast geschlossenen Lungen zu blasen.

Nach einigen Atemzügen hielt er inne und Snape begann erneut.

"Komm schon, ... du ... starrköpfige .... Gryffindor!", keuchte der schwarze Zauberer bei jedem Druck, während ihm das Wasser aus den Haaren lief und auf die regungslose Gestalt unter ihm tropfte.

"Du hast... doch immer... das letzte... Wort.... also komm und.... rede!"

Harry war wieder an der Reihe, aber seine Hoffnung schrumpfte von Wechsel zu Wechsel.

Hermines Gesicht wirkte wie aus Wachs. Ihre Lippen waren dunkelblau, ihre Augen nur halb geschlossen. Und Harry wurde klar, daß sie in diesem Moment...- tot war. Sie atmete nicht, ihr Herz schlug nicht – Hermine war faktisch tot. Aber er hatte, als er das Beatmen gelernt hatte, auch erfahren, daß man jemanden dessen Herz nicht mehr schlug, zurückholen konnte. Und Hermine war erst sehr kurz in diesem Zustand. Als Snape wieder übernahm, murmelte Harry Hermine ins Ohr "Komm wieder Hermine, komm zurück... komm zurück zu uns ...."

Beide hatten jedes Zeitgefühl verloren, als endlich Madame Pomfrey mit Albus Dumbledore im Geleit aus dem Schloß heraus zu ihnen gelaufen kam. An diesen vorbei rannte Ron wieder zum Ufer, hielt aber abrupt an, kurz bevor er die drei Gestalten erreichte, die dort auf dem Boden lagen oder knieten, weil er begriff, was er dort sah...

"Nein... NEIN....!" er hob beide Hände an den Kopf ...verzog panisch das Gesicht... aber er kam keinen Schritt mehr näher.

Madame Pomfrey und Albus knieten sich neben Hermine und begannen sofort mit den unterschiedlichsten Zaubern. Snape hielt kurz inne um sie gewähren zu lassen, blieb aber, wo er war und auch Harry wich keinen Millimeter von seinem Platz.

Die zwei sahen sich an und erkannten gegenseitig in ihren Augen, daß sie wussten, daß die Bemühungen der Medihexe und des Schulleiters nichts bewirken würden.

Sie nickten sich zu und Harry beugte sich erneut über Hermines Gesicht und beatmete sie, bis er wieder an Snape übergab und dieser mit Gewalt die übereinandergelegten Hände ruckartig auf ihre Brust preßte.

Es geschah nichts...

Gar nichts...

Und irgendwann hörten Albus und Poppy auf, zogen sich ein wenig von Hermine zurück und Albus faßte Snape an der Schulter, während Harry fühlte, wie die Medihexe ihn mit einer sanften Bewegung dazu bringen wollte aufzuhören.

Die beiden Männer, inzwischen völlig außer Atem, hielten inne und sahen mit großen, fassungslosen Augen auf Hermine herab.

Sollte es das wirklich gewesen sein? War sie wirklich tot?

"NEIN!!!!! Das laß ich nicht zu!" schrie Snape und brachte seine Hände erneut auf ihren Brustkorb und preßte mit aller Macht.

"Du verdammte Alleswisserin! Kämpfe gefälligst!" die Umstehenden hörten das Krachen, als bei einem erneuten Ruck eine von Hermines Rippen unter seinen Händen brach, aber er hörte nicht auf. "Du willst gehen ohne Meistertitel? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Kämpfe!!!" er bekam selbst kaum noch Luft vor Anstrengung. "Du hast dich noch nie vor etwas gedrückt! VERDAMMT NOCHMAL – KÄMPFE!!!" Er schrie ihr die Worte ins Gesicht und keiner der Umstehenden wagte es, ihn davon abzuhalten, weiterzumachen.

Und bei seinem letzten, geschrieenen "KÄMPFE!" bäumte Hermine sich plötzlich auf, als führe ein Stromstoß durch sie hindurch, sie versuchte mit einem gurgelnden Laut tief Luft zu holen, und dann hustete sie, keuchte und aus ihrem Mund quoll Wasser heraus. Sie riß die Augen weit auf und versuchte gierig Luft einzusaugen, was wegen des aus ihr herausströmenden Wassers kaum möglich war.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ließ Snape kurz von ihr ab und sah fassungslos zu, wie sie zurückkam.

"JA!!! JA!!" Snape packte sie, drehte sie unter sich zur Seite, so daß das Wasser herauslaufen konnte.

Ron schrie vor Glück genauso laut wie Snape und Harry lachte laut und vor Anspannung grell auf.

"JA!" rief Snape erneut und Hermine rang weiter nach Luft. Man konnte hören, daß ihre Lungen nicht die Arbeit leisteten, die sie leisten sollten – aber sie atmete, sie war bei Bewusstsein – ihr Herz schlug!!!

Und sofort war Madame Pomfrey zur Stelle, sprach einen Heilzauber nach dem anderen über Hermine und sie wurde weicher, bekam besser Luft und beruhigte sich allmählich.

Poppy hatte Snape von ihr weggedrückt und jetzt endlich hatte er das auch geschehen lassen. Er hatte sich erhoben und mit einem erleichterten Ausdruck umarmte er ohne nachzudenken und völlig spontan mit einem gemurmelten "Danke" sehr kurz den nun ebenfalls wieder stehenden und vor Erlösung laut lachenden Harry, dem dabei vor Erstaunen einen Moment jeder Ton im Hals steckenblieb, bevor er den Zaubertrankmeister sehr ernst aber strahlend ansah.

Ron lachte und gleichzeitig liefen ihm vor Erleichterung Tränen übers Gesicht, während Poppy Hermine Stück für Stück soweit aufbaute, daß sie in die Krankenstation gebracht werden konnte.

Albus stand ein wenig abseits und betrachtete Severus, Harry und Ron, die Hermine nicht aus dem Blick ließen und mit Argus-Augen beobachteten, wie die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen wurden, um sie ins Schloß zu bringen.

Der Schulleiter wußte mit Sicherheit, daß das Verhältnis der Drei zueinander sich von heute an endgültig verändert hatte. Warum mußten in Severus' Leben immer so dramatische Dinge geschehen, um Veränderungen für ihn zu bewirken?

'Egal', dachte der alte Zauberer bei sich 'solange es nach all den dunklen Jahren nur endlich gute Veränderungen waren'

Allerdings hatte Miss Hermine Granger für sein Verständnis von Wahrscheinlichkeit derzeit eindeutig zu viele „Unfälle" mit fast tragischem Ausgang... erst das Kerzenrad... jetzt das hier...

Er würde genauestens untersuchen, wie es zu dem Unfall kommen konnte...

-.-.-

_(Das Zitat über dem Kapitel stammt aus „Geweint vor Glück" von Pur)_


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

_-_

_The world seems not the same,  
though I know nothing has changed  
Oh this night is too long.  
I have no strength to go on._

_-_

„Mindestens zwei Tage, Hermine", wiederholte Poppy nun bereits zum vierten Mal.

„Aber es geht mir doch...", die resolute Medihexe hob in einer warnenden Geste den Zeigefinger und Hermine verstummte mit einem Schmunzeln.

Die anderen, einschließlich Severus, waren vor wenigen Minuten von Poppy von der Krankenstation vertrieben worden und die Medihexe und die junge Gryffindor waren alleine im Raum.

Poppy zog sich einen Stuhl neben ihr Bett und setzte sich.

„So, meine Liebe – und da du bisher trotz des Unfalls kein Wort davon erwähnt hast, gehe ich davon aus, daß du es nicht weißt und deshalb freue ich mich wie ein Schneekönig auf das Gesicht, das du gleich machen wirst."

Hermine zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Aha?"

Poppy machte ein erstaunlich fröhliches Gesicht, als sie ihr mit Verschwörerblick mitteilte.

„Hermine, du bist schwanger."

„...!"

Hermine brachte kein Wort über die Lippen und starrte mit offenem Mund Madame Pomfrey an.

Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, als wolle sie wach werden und fragte dann: „Ich bin WAS?"

Poppy brinste breit.

„Ich wußte, daß du genau so gucken würdest, meine Kleine. Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Du bist schwanger, du bist in anderen Umständen, du bekommst ein Kind, du wirst Mutter... such dir eins davon aus – es stimmt alles."

Das Mienenspiel auf Hermines Gesicht spiegelte die komplette Palette dessen wieder was in ihr vorging. Erst Ungläubigkeit, dann Fassungslosigkeit – und dann kam gleichzeitig mit dem Begreifen auch sofort die Sorge, angesichts dessen was, am See geschehen war.

Doch noch bevor Hermine fragen konnte, setzte Poppy sofort hinterher „und es geht dem Kind gut, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ungeborene sind von der Natur so gut versorgt, daß auch ein kurzfristiger „Totalausfall" der werdenden Mama nichts daran ändert, wenn schnell für Hilfe gesorgt wird. Und das war durch Severus und Harry gesichert. Severus hat also nicht nur seiner Frau, sondern auch seinem zukünftigen Kind das Leben gerettet. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was er dazu sagt."

Hermines Gesicht bekam einen beinahe gehetzten Ausdruck und sie griff nach Poppys Händen.

„Du sagst ihm nichts, Poppy, versprochen? Das will ich selber tun, aber wir sprechen hier von Severus Snape. Ich muß auf jeden Fall einen guten Moment abwarten."

Poppy nickte verstehend.

„Natürlich soll er es von dir erfahren!"

Dann schob sie Hermines Hände von sich fort und deckte sie wieder gut zu.

„Und du versprichst mir, kleine Gryffindor, daß du dich jetzt zwei Tage lang hier bei mir pflegen läßt und dich erholst, ja?"

Hermine nickte zwar noch, aber Poppy sah, wie sich unter der Decke ihre Hände auf ihrem Bauch übereinanderlegten. Diese werdende Mutter war jetzt erst einmal mit sich selbst und ihren Gedanken vollauf beschäftigt...

-.-.-

In den zwei Tagen die Poppy Hermine auf der Krankenstation festhielt, konnte von Erholung kaum die Rede sein. Ständig war Besuch da. Ron, Harry, Albus, Minerva, Silvian gaben sich sinnbildlich die Klinke in die Hand. Silvian hatte ein schrecklich schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil er als einziger von dem Unfall nichts mitbekommen hatte, was nun zur Folge hatte, daß er mehr Zeit an ihrem Bett verbrachte, als die anderen zusammen.

Allein Snape tauchte nur morgens und abends sehr kurz auf, vergewisserte sich, daß es ihr gut ging und verschwand dann wieder, nicht ohne grollend diejenigen zu verscheuchen, die gerade bei Hermine saßen, mit dem Hinweis, sie brauche keine Unterhaltung, sondern Erholung.

Albus erzählte ihr am Nachmittag ihres zweiten Tages auf der Krankenstation, daß Snape die Trauerweide Millimeter für Millimeter untersucht hatte und daß auf seine Veranlassung hin der See durchforstet worden war auf der Suche nach der Pflanze, die sie unter Wasser gezogen hatte.

„Die Pflanze läßt sich nicht finden. Deshalb vermuten wir inzwischen, daß eine der ganz normalen Pflanzen verwandelt worden ist, so daß sie angreifen konnte."

Hermine setzte sich noch etwas höher auf und sah den Schulleiter fragend an.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, daß das ein gezielter Angriff auf Severus war?"

Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht auf Severus – sondern auf Sie."

Ihre Augen wurden groß.

„Auf mich?"

Er nickte.

„Aber warum?"

Der Schulleiter legte seine verwitterte Hand auf ihre.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, noch nicht mit Severus darüber zu sprechen. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, daß jemand konkret versucht, Ihnen zu schaden."

Erstaunen überzog Hermines Gesicht.

„Mir zu schaden? Meinen Sie wirklich?", fragte sie scheinbar arglos.

Die Gedanken die Hermine sich selbstverständlich selbst nach dem Vorfall gemacht hatte, hatten sie längst zu dem gleichen Ergebnis gebracht. Und da sie wußte, wie man zwei und zwei zusammenzählte, war sie noch zu ganz anderen Schlüssen gekommen. Aber jetzt wollte sie den Schulleiter erst einmal reden lassen.

„Hermine, denken Sie nach. Erst das Kerzenrad, jetzt dieser Unfall am See. Zu beiden Gelegenheiten gab es so viele Ungereimtheiten. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, warum die Kette gerissen ist und wir finden jetzt nicht einmal Spuren der Magie die angewandt wurde, um die Weide und die Wasserpflanze dazu zu bringen, zu tun, was sie getan haben."

Hermine setzte alles auf eine Karte.

„Ist die Essenz also doch noch aktiv und ist Rochus der Meinung, daß mal wieder jemand Severus zu nahe steht?"

Als habe er sich verbrannt, zuckte Albus Hand von Hermine weg.

Bingo...

Der alte Mann war deutlich sichtbar um einige Nuancen blasser geworden und schien sich ein Loch herbeizuwünschen, in dem er versinken konnte.

Als er weitersprach hatte seine Stimme einen gänzlich anderen, für den Schulleiter ungewohnt leisen Ton angenommen und Hermine wußte, daß sie jetzt endlich offen miteinander sprachen.

„Ja, die Essenz ist nach wie vor aktiv. Nach Ihrem Unfall im Labor habe ich mit Nachforschungen begonnen und schnell feststellen können – nun ja – feststellen müssen, daß die Splittergruppe um Rochus Severus' Aufgabe ganz offensichtlich nicht als beendet ansieht. Es scheint so, als wollten sie, daß er nach der endgültigen Vernichtung von Voldemort weitermacht, bis auch der letzte Anhänger Tom Riddles gestellt ist. Und sie sind, wie Sie schon richtig vermuten, immer der Meinung gewesen, daß er dabei von nichts abgelenkt werden darf."

„Und deshalb wollen sie mich aus dem Weg räumen..."

Albus nickte.

„Das befürchte ich. Mir ist nur das ‚wie' nicht klar. Die einzige Erklärung scheint zu sein, daß ein Mitglied der Essenz hier in Hogwarts ist. Doch ich habe bisher keinen Verdächtigen. Der einzige der im weitesten Sinne mit beiden Vorkommnissen zu tun hatte – außer Professor Snape und Ihnen, war unser Hausmeister Filch – der aber, was unter den Schülern nicht bekannt werden darf, ein Squib ist."

Hermine grinste sarkastisch.

„Daß Filch ein Squib ist, weiß ich schon seit etlichen Jahren. Aber Sie haben natürlich recht, daß er damit aus der Reihe der Verdächtigen ausscheidet."

Man sah Dumbledore nicht an, ob über ihr Wissen erstaunt war oder nicht. Er blieb sehr ernst.

„Woher wissen Sie von der Essenz?"

„Ich habe meine eigenen Quellen, Albus. Und diese Quellen sagen auch, daß beim Tod von Snape Senior ebenfalls nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zuging..."

Albus schluckte und wandte sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment von Hermine ab. Er sammelte sich und drehte sich dann wieder ihr zu.

„Als klar war, daß Sie mit Severus zusammen sein würden, ahnte ich, daß Sie früher oder später auf diese Dinge stoßen würden. Daß es so schnell sein würde, hatte ich nicht für möglich gehalten."

Er sah sehr traurig aus und wirkte plötzlich älter.

„Wie konnten sie das geschehen lassen, Albus? Ich bin absolut sicher, daß es nicht von Ihnen ausgegangen ist. Ich kenne Sie inzwischen so gut, daß es einfach nicht sein kann, daß Sie diese Dinge in die Wege geleitet haben. Aber Sie waren auch damals schon der Vorstand des Ordens. Wie konnten Sie das zulassen?"

„Das Amt des Vorstehenden hatte damals nicht mehr zu bedeuten, als daß ich den Orden nach außen repräsentiere. Es gab einen „echten" Leiter des Ordens, namens Winald."

„... der inzwischen in Askaban sitzt, das weiß ich.", ergänzte Hermine seinen Satz.

Albus schüttelte beeindruckt den Kopf.

„Daß sogar ich Sie regelmäßig unterschätze ist erstaunlich. Ja, Winald ist in Askaban und auch nach ihm habe ich mich erkundigt. Er liegt im Sterben und hatte im letzten Jahr keinerlei Kontakte mehr nach außen. Als ich ihn dorthin gebracht hatte, wo er hingehörte, habe ich die Struktur des Ordens geändert und die tatsächliche Leitung übernommen. Aber zum einen war das für die Familie Snape bereits zu spät und zum anderen hat Rochus sich mit seinen Anhängern vom Orden abgewandt, als dieser nicht mehr die Mittel einsetzte, die er für vernünftig hielt. Er hat keine Straftaten begangen die man ihm nachweisen konnte, und deshalb kann ich einfach nichts gegen ihn unternehmen. Allerdings ist Rochus zur Zeit nicht aufzufinden. Er ist nicht in seinem Haus und auch an den sonst üblichen Stellen ist er längere Zeit nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Selbst Severus weiß von diesen Dingen nicht alles und ich kann nicht sagen, was geschehen wird, wenn er es erfährt."

„Wenn er was erfährt?" Hermines Stimme hatte einen beißenden Ton angenommen. „Daß sein Vater nicht in Erfüllung seiner Pflicht für den Orden gestorben ist, sondern daß der Orden ihn getötet hat, damit der Weg zu dem Jungen frei war? Weil Simeon sonst niemals zugelassen hätte, was mit Severus geschehen ist? War das der Grund dafür, daß Severus Mutter sich nie gewehrt hat? Weil sie es wußte? Hat sie den Mörder ihres Mannes in ihr Haus gesetzt bekommen, damit sie vor Angst alles geschehen läßt, was der Orden will? Hat Rochus Simeon Snape getötet?"

Keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort.

Und das sah Severus wohl genauso, der kreideweiß in der offenen Tür zur Krankenstation stand und unzweifelhaft den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte.

Albus sprang auf und lief auf ihn zu.

„Severus..." rief er Snape beschwichtigend entgegen, während Hermine ein leises „Oh nein..." flüsterte.

Das Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters war wie von Schmerzen verzerrt. Fassungslosigkeit stand darin und absolute Ungläubigkeit.

Und in Hermine stieg eine Verzweiflung auf, die sie beinahe schreien ließ, als sie sehen konnte, wie dieser gequälte Ausdruck aus Severus Gesicht verschwand. Er kämpfte die Emotionen mit aller Macht nieder und Hermine konnte sehen, wie er zu der einzigen Möglichkeit griff, die ihm zu bleiben schien. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern, konnte einfach nur zusehen, wie er seinem verletzten Selbst die Maske überstreifte, von der sie so sehr gehofft hatte, daß sie sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Sie stand ebenfalls auf und ging auf ihn zu. Sie wußte, was geschehen war und betete trotzdem, daß sie sich irrte.

Albus war vor ihr bei Snape und versuchte zu erklären.

„Severus, ich muß Ihnen das ausführlich erklären. Das kann jetzt nicht einfach so im Raum stehenbleiben..."

Snape sah mit seinem schulmeisterlichsten Blick von oben auf den alten Zauberer hinab.

„Albus, es besteht kein Grund für Erklärungen. Was geschehen mußte, mußte geschehen und jeder von uns macht Fehler, nicht wahr? Es zählt einzig und allein, daß Tom Riddle vernichtet ist. Der Zweck heiligt bekanntermaßen die Mittel."

Albus sah genauso wie Hermine was geschehen war und Hermine konnte erkennen, daß die Vorwürfe die er sich selbst machte, gravierender waren als alles, was sie ihm hätte vorwerfen können. Doch ihre Sorge galt nicht Dumbledore.

Sie legte Snape eine Hand auf den Arm.

Und während er sonst ein Lächeln aufsetzte, wenn sie ihn berührte, wurde seine Körperhaltung nun lediglich ein wenig steifer und er machte durch einen kleinen Schritt von ihr weg deutlich, daß die Berührung ihm unangenehm war. Trotzdem sah er sie an.

„Ich wollte mich nur noch einmal vergewissern, daß es dir gut geht. Das scheint der Fall zu sein. Dann werde ich mich wieder an meine Arbeit machen. Das neue Schuljahr beginnt in zwei Tagen und es ist noch viel zu tun."

Er deutete mit kerzengerader Haltung, wie sie es so oft gesehen hatte, Albus gegenüber mit einem Kopfnicken eine Art Verbeugung an und wiederholte das gleiche ihr gegenüber, was ihr einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte. Es tat fast körperlich weh, ihn so kalt zu sehen.

„Hermine..., Schulleiter...", verabschiedete er sich, drehte sich um und ging.

Professor Severus Snape war tief in sich selbst abgetaucht und ließ nicht mehr zu, daß man ihm eine emotionale Regung ansah.

„Bei Merlin, was wollen Sie ihm noch alles antun!", fragte Hermine halblaut mit unterdrückter, aber unüberhörbarer Wut in der Stimme.

„Ich wünsche mir genauso wie Sie, daß es endlich ein Ende findet...", Albus setzte sich auf das Bett das gleich neben ihm stand und ließ die Schultern hängen. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn.

Der Schulleiter erzählte ihr von dem Horror der es für ihn gewesen war, nichts gegen die anderen Ordensmitglieder unternehmen zu können. An dem Tag an dem Simeon getötet worden war, hatte Albus begonnen, Stück für Stück Beweismaterial gegen Winald zu sammeln. Es hatte zwar lange gedauert – zu lange für Simeons Familie – aber letztendlich war er erfolgreich gewesen und Winald war der Prozess gemacht worden.

„Seitdem läuft es anders. Aber das macht nichts von dem ungeschehen, was der Orden Severus angetan hat.", endete er seinen Bericht.

Hermine seufzte auf.

„Das alles sollten Sie Severus einmal in einer langen, ruhigen Nacht erklären. Er hat es nicht verdient, daß man ihm die Wahrheit so lange vorenthalten hat."

Albus sah betreten auf seine Hände, bis Hermine ihre darauflegte und etwas freundschaftlicher, aber trotzdem sehr eindringlich sagte: „Lassen Sie ihn los, Albus. Geben Sie ihm die komplette Wahrheit über seine Vergangenheit, damit er endlich einmal selbst entscheiden kann. Er wird bald vierzig Jahre alt. Es ist an der Zeit, daß er zu leben beginnt. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, daß er es tut. Und niemand – nicht Sie, nicht der Orden und schon gar nicht Rochus, sollte versuchen, sich mir dabei in den Weg zu stellen. Wer immer es versucht, wird es bereuen."

Ihr Tonfall war immer bedrohlicher geworden und wer beim letzten Satz ihr Gesicht sah, wußte, daß es ihr bitter ernst war mit dem was sie sagte und daß es ihr egal war, was es sie kosten würde.

Dann erhob sie sich und zog sich hinter dem Sichtschutz der neben ihrem Bett stand kurz um.

„Ich bin lange genug hier gewesen und werde mich jetzt um Severus kümmern.", teilte sie dem Schulleiter im Vorbeigehen mit und verließ die Krankenstation mit einem gemurmelten: „Damit es endlich einmal irgendjemand tut."

-

Sie war sicher, daß sie ihn in ihrem Wohnzimmer finden würde. Aber da war er nicht. Also wollte sie ins Labor gehen, um ihn dort zu suchen.

Aber etwas hielt sie zurück. Ein Gefühl. Eine Ahnung...

Im Kamin brannte Feuer, der Sessel stand davor wie immer...

Aber irgendetwas war nicht wie immer... sie ging langsam um den Sessel herum.

Und dann sah sie den Mann. Das hieß, eigentlich sah sie ihn kaum. Nicht besonders groß, schmal – mit dunklen, sehr dunklen, freundlichen aber traurigen Augen, die sie fasziniert betrachteten, saß er im Sessel. Aber er war nur wie feiner Nebel zu sehen. Ein offenbar sehr schwacher Geist, den sie bisher noch nicht im Schloß gesehen hatte.

„Du bist das Mädchen, daß mein Sohn liebt?", sagte er leise mit tonlosem Klang.

Hermine lief ein Schauer durch den ganzen Körper.

„Wenn Severus Ihr Sohn ist, dann bin ich das Mädchen, daß Ihren Sohn liebt.", antwortete sie sehr überlegt und respektvoll.

Er sah sich um, als wisse er selbst nicht genau, warum er hier war, aber dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf sie.

„Hilf ihm aus dieser Hölle...", flüsterte er „Es ist etwas geschehen, daß ihn wieder hineingestoßen hat."

Hermines Augen wurden feucht und sie mußte schlucken.

„Ich weiß..."

Sie hatte nur ein einziges Mal geblinzelt und er war wieder verschwunden.

Hatte sie sich das eingebildet?

Oder war er hier gewesen?

Sie sah den Sessel eindringlich an – aber er war leer.

Sie atmete ein paarmal tief durch und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Laboratorien.

-.-.-

Severus war in größter Ruhe damit beschäftigt, auf dem ganzen Boden verteilte Scherben mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes wieder zu unbeschädigten Gefäßen zu verwandeln und die ebenfalls überall verteilten Zaubertrankzutaten wieder in die korrekten Töpfe und Tiegel zu befördern. Er war beinahe fertig damit.

Als sie den Raum betrat sah er nur kurz hoch.

„Was ist denn hier geschehen?" fragte Hermine betont neutral.

„Nichts weiter.", murmelte Snape.

„Kann ich helfen?", bot sie an.

„Nein", zischte er auf eine Weise, die in Hermines Kopf automatisch ein „Miss Granger" hinterherklingen ließ.

„Lass uns reden.", bat sie leise.

„Es gibt nichts zu bereden und jetzt geh."

„Aber willst du nicht wissen..."

„GEH!", seine Stimme schlug wie eine Peitsche durch den Raum und Hermine zuckte zusammen.

Seine Augen funkelten mit der gleichen wütenden Schwärze die sie so oft geängstigt hatte.

Aber heute hatte sie keine Angst mehr davor. Sie liebte ihn und hatte gelernt, hinter diese Schwärze zu blicken. Auch heute sah sie, was dahinter lag, aber heute war es schwerer als sonst, heute war es sogar ihr fast nicht möglich.

‚Hilf ihm aus dieser Hölle...', klang es in ihrem Kopf.

Er hatte sich, vor seinen eigenen Dämonen fliehend, in die Abgründe seiner Einsamkeit zurückgezogen, weil es ihm dort sicherer erschien, als ‚draußen'.

Er hatte seine gewaltige, bedrohliche Schutzmauer vorhin auf der Krankenstation in der Dauer eines Wimpernschlages wieder aufgerichtet und es schien kein einziger Stein zu fehlen.

Nicht einmal Voldemort selbst wäre jetzt in der Lage gewesen, zu ihm vorzudringen. Doch Severus hatte ihr einmal gesagt, daß sie – Hermine - in der Lage sei, diese Mauer Stein für Stein einzureißen... also ging sie auf ihn zu und begann in ihrem Inneren mit dem kräftezehrenden Versuch, den ersten Stein zu lockern.

„Ich lasse mich von dir nicht fortschicken, Severus. Das solltest du inzwischen wissen.", sagte sie leise, während sie ihre Hände auf seine mittlerweile verschränkten Arme legte.

Es stieg ein Gefühl von Déjà-vu in ihr auf.

Damals war sein Oberkörper unbekleidet und sein Körper genauso angespannt gewesen, und als sie dann langsam an ihm entlangstreichend um ihn herumgegangen war, hatte sie sehen können, wie sich die feinen Härchen auf seiner Haut unter ihrer Berührung aufgerichtet hatten.

Die Magie ihrer Berührung wirkte heute nur schwer auf ihn. Aber sie konnte sehen, daß sie wirkte...

„Geh jetzt.", sagte er nicht mehr ganz so düster.

„Ich bin damals nicht gegangen – und ich gehe jetzt nicht. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, dich zu verstecken. Du bist nicht mehr gezwungen, alles mit dir alleine auszumachen. Du hast mich. Hörst du? – Du hast jetzt mich!"

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil war sie versucht, ihm ihr, bildlich gesehen, winzigkleines Geheimnis zu verraten. Aber dann entschied sie, daß es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Sie mußte erst Gewissheit über Hannah haben, bevor sie ihm davon erzählen konnte.

Und dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und küßte ihn.

Diesmal dauerte es lange, bevor er den Kuß erwiderte. Und es war keine leidenschaftliche Erwiderung wie damals, sondern eine zarte, beinahe vorsichtige.

Nur sehr langsam wurde sein viel zu aufrechter Körper ein klein wenig weicher und ließ zu, daß Hermine sich an ihn anschmiegte.

Und erst ganz zuletzt legten sich seine Arme sanft und zaghaft, so als habe er sie noch nie gehalten um ihren Körper.

Der Kuß dauerte nicht lange an, bevor ihre Lippen sich voneinander lösten und er stattdessen sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergrub.

So blieben sie stehen.

Lange.

Wortlos.

-.-

_(Die zwei Zitate, die ich zu einem zusammengesteckt habe, stammen aus dem Song „Pale" von Within Temptation)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Kurz in eigener Sache: __Ich werde Woche für Woche weiter Kapitel hochladen, die derzeit von meiner heißgeliebten Betaline Rena geschliffen werden, aber ich kann nicht sagen, wann ich eure superlieben, hochmotivierenden und einfach Gold werten Reviews kommentieren werde. Unserer Familie steht Ende des Monats ein strafrechtlicher Prozessauftakt vor Gericht gegen meine (nicht schuldigen!) Eltern bevor, der hoffentlich irgendwann endlicheiner schon jahrelang laufenden Sache ein Ende bereitet und die uns eigentlich schon mehr Kraft gekostet hat, als wir hatten... Seit daher bitte nicht böse, daß ich Schwierigkeiten habe, meine Gedanken zusammenzuhalten und deshalb nur das online stelle, was ich glücklicherweise vorgeschrieben habe. Eure Reviews sind mir unendlich wichtig und jede einzelne von ihnen ist für mich gerade in diesen rabenschwarzen und heftig belastendenWochen ein Lichtblick, der mein zur Zeit wütendes, zorniges und auch ängstlichesHerz ein bißchen wärmer macht. Ich danke euch dafür. Eure Satia_


	10. Kapitel 9

_Danke Rena – du weißt, wofür..._

**Kapitel 9**

_-.-.-.-_

_Oh! How can I describe the longing, that fills my heart and my soul?  
__It is a dark cloak that lies heavy over me, and I cannot shake it of._

_-.-.-_

Hermine schwankte zwischen Wut, Trauer und Hilflosigkeit, als sie Arm in Arm mit ihm im Labor stand. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, daß er diese Umarmung zuließ. Aber er schien einfach keine Kraft mehr gehabt zu haben, sich dagegen zu wehren, also ergab er sich ihr.

Jedenfalls für eine Weile.

Irgendwann hob er den Kopf, richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen, beeindruckenden Größe auf und löste sich von ihr.

„Ich muß hier weitermachen.", ließ er sie kühl wissen.

Verflucht. Die Kraft, die sie ihm gerade eben erst gegeben hatte, nutzte er nun wieder für den Rückzug. So war es nicht gedacht gewesen!

Aber sie gab sich mit dem zufrieden, was er zugelassen hatte – auch wenn es ihr weh tat, daß es nur so wenig war...

„Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt.", erwiderte sie stockend, bevor sie sich abwandte und das Labor verließ.

-

Als Silvian sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer fand, weinte sie zwar schon längst nicht mehr, aber ihre roten Augen verrieten, wie es in ihr aussah.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er besorgt und setzte sich zu ihr auf den Boden vor dem Kamin.

Die junge Gryffindor blickte einen Moment in die Flammen vor sich, bevor sie ihn ansah und antwortete.

„Deine schlimmsten Befürchtungen in Bezug auf euren Vater haben sich bewahrheitet, Silvian."

Er schien nicht einmal erstaunt zu sein.

„Wer?"

„Rochus."

„Oh mein..." er pfiff leise die Luft aus.

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Weiß Sev es?"

Hermine nickte erneut.

„Und das Schlimmste ist, daß er es durch Zufall mitbekommen hat, als ich Albus gerade die Wahrheit ins Gesicht geworfen habe. Noch unvorbereiteter hätte er es nicht erfahren können. Er hat sich sofort wieder völlig abgeschottet und läßt nicht einmal mich wirklich an sich heran."

Sie zog einmal leicht die Nase hoch.

„... nicht einmal mich."

Silvian zog sie in seine Arme und streichelte ihr über die Schulter.

„Er kommt schon wieder auf den Teppich. Warte ab, wenn ihr zwei heute abend erst wieder beieinander liegt, sieht die Welt gleich nicht mehr ganz so düster aus. Severus hat schon ganz andere Sachen geschafft."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Silvian. Das hier ist etwas anderes. Es ist der schlimmste Vertrauensbruch, den Albus begehen konnte, ihm nicht zu sagen, was mit seinem Vater passiert ist. Wenn Severus irgendjemandem vertraut hat, dann war das immer Albus. Aber jetzt..."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Snape kam herein. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Hermine und seinen Bruder, und ging ohne jeden Kommentar an ihnen vorbei, in die Küche. Eine Hermine wohlbekannte, geradezu agressive Aura von Unnahbarkeit umgab ihn.

Silvian sah Hermine mit verstehendem Entsetzen an, als Snape aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Die zwei standen auf und gingen ebenfalls zur Küche hinüber.

Severus setzte gerade Wasser auf und stellte wortlos Kaffeepulver bereit.

Dann sah er zu seinem Bruder hoch.

„Hast du es gewußt?"

Silvian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut.", sagte Snape kurz, bevor er das Feuer unter dem Wasserkessel wieder löschte und abrupt erst die Küche und dann die Wohnung wieder verließ.

Im Gehen rief er noch: „Silvian, pack bitte deine Sachen aus dem Gästezimmer, du mußt morgen abreisen, da übermorgen die Schüler zurückkommen."

Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloß.

Silvian griff Hermines Hand, die sie dankbar nahm.

Die Kaffeekanne und das Kaffeepulver standen ungenutzt auf der Anrichte. Das Wasser im Kessel blieb kalt.

-

Drei Stunden schon lag Hermine wach im Bett.

Er kam nicht.

Und etwas sagte ihr, daß er in dieser Nacht überhaupt nicht kommen würde.

Mehrfach war sie schon fast aufgestanden, um ihn zu suchen, aber dann hatte sie sich gefragt, ob ihm das Recht wäre, und war liegengeblieben.

Letztendlich übermannte sie jedoch trotz aller Sorge und Überlegungen die Müdigkeit, die sich gemeinsam mit der geistigen Erschöpfung durch die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden wie ein bleiener Mantel über sie gelegt hatte.

Als sie wieder aufwachte, waren zwei weitere Stunden vergangen. Die Nacht war bald herum. Sie war hellwach und sie lag noch immer allein im Bett.

Sie stand auf und machte sich mit den Utensilien die vom Abend noch in der Küche standen einen starken Kaffee und setzte sich damit aufs Sofa.

Während sie den Kaffee Schluck für Schluck trank, streichelte sie mit der freien Hand ihren noch ganz und gar flachen Bauch.

„Na du? Ich hoffe, der Kaffee ist in Ordnung für dich. Und ich hoffe sehr, daß du da drin den Ärger hier draußen nicht mitbekommst. Ich muß unbedingt Poppy fragen, wie lange du schon unterwegs bist, damit ich weiß, wann ich mit deiner Ankunft zu rechnen habe."

Sie trank wieder ein wenig und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. Die Hand noch immer auf ihrem Bauch.

„Deinem Vater geht es nicht gut. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, damit es ihm besser geht."

Sie überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Dein Vater hatte schon einmal ein Kind – ein Mädchen. Angeblich ist es gestorben, aber ich bin nicht sicher, daß das wirklich wahr ist... Stell dir doch mal vor, du hättest eine Halbschwester. Und stell dir doch mal vor, ich könnte sie finden! Das wäre sicher gut für deinen Vater. Er wäre zwar entsetzt, daß man ihn auch in Bezug auf sie belogen hat, aber ich glaube daß die Freude überwiegen würde. Meinst du nicht auch?"

Sie streichelte ihren Bauch ein klein wenig.

„Was meinst du? Sollen wir sie suchen? Sollen wir herausfinden, was damals wirklich geschehen ist?

Sie wartete einen Moment, als könne sie eine Antwort hören, dann lächelte sie und sagte leise und mit sehr bestimmter Miene: „Ganz deiner Meinung..."

-

Der Morgen des letzten stillen Tages in Hogwarts brach an. Am nächsten Tag würden die Schüler wieder die Hallen, Gänge und Räume füllen. Morgen würden die neuen Erstklässler unter den Sprechenden Hut gesetzt werden. Morgen würden alle den Feierlichkeiten des ersten Tages beiwohnen.

Hermine konnte nicht dabei sein, da sie nicht zum Lehrerkollegium gehörte. Aber Severus würde wie gewöhnlich seinen Platz an dem Tisch auf der Empore einnehmen.

Jeder andere würde sich vielleicht von dieser Pflicht entbinden lassen, aber sie wußte inzwischen, rückblickend, in welchen Situationen er schon an dieser Tafel gesessen hatte, ohne daß man ihm auch nur eine einzige Regung, außer seiner fast sprichwörtlichen schlechten Laune, angesehen hatte und das gab ihr die Gewissheit, daß er auch morgen wie all die Jahre zuvor an dieser Tafel sitzen würde, als sei nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen.

Hermine wusch sich und zog sich an.

Er war nicht gekommen.

War er ihretwegen fortgeblieben? Weil er die Nähe zu ihr nicht ertragen hätte? Weil er im Moment die Nähe zu niemandem ertragen hätte?

Wenn es so war, hatte sie ihn mit ihrem Hier-Sein von seinen eigenen Räumen ferngehalten – von seinem Bett – von dem Refugium, daß der Sessel seines Vaters ihm bot...

Der Sessel...

Was war das gestern abend gewesen? Hatte sie wirklich Simeon Snape gesehen? Hatte er wirklich zu ihr gesprochen? Die Erscheinung war sehr viel durchsichtiger gewesen, als sie es von den Geistern aus Hogwarts kannte.

Was wußte sie über Geister? Nun gut... daß bei ihrem Tode etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen ist... und zwar so sehr, daß sie nach ihrem Tode zurückkommen. Dieses Kriterium erfüllte der Tod von Simeon ganz sicher. Aber wenn er ein Geist war, dann hätte Severus doch etwas davon gewußt, oder?

Allerdings blieb auch die Frage: Wenn er es gewußt hatte, hätte er es ihr auch gesagt?

Diesen letzten Gedanken verwarf sie sofort wieder.

Als er von seinem Vater erzählt hatte, hatte er dies so offen getan, daß er ihrein so elementares Detail sicher nicht vorenthalten hätte.

Warum fragte sie nicht jemanden, der in diesen Dingen vielleicht etwas mehr Ahnung hatte als sie?

Wenige Minuten später klopfte sie an die Tür der privaten Räume von Albus Dumbledore. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er, noch im Nachtgewandöffnete, innehielt, als er sah, wer zu so früher Stunde vor seiner Türe stand und dann wortlos eine einladende Geste hinein machte.

„Wie geht es ihm", fragte der Schulleiter ernst, als sie sich gesetzt hatten.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe ihn seit gestern nicht mehr gesehen. Er ist nicht in seine Räume gekommen."

Diese Neuigkeit bedrückte Albus sichtlich.

„Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier."

Albus sah sie erstaunt an.

„Nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich bin hier, weil ich wissen will, wie man herausfinden kann, ob ein Verstorbener als Geist zurückgekehrt ist. Ob es überhaupt möglich ist."

In den Augen des Schulleiters standen Fragezeichen.

„Es ist zwar eine sehr aufwändige und schwierige Prozedur, aber es ist möglich. Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

Hermine erzählte ihm von ihrer Begegnung. Sie gestand direkt, daß sie durchaus auch in Betracht zog, sich geirrt zu haben und einem Hirngespinst aufgesessen zu sein. Aber als sie den Mann beschrieb, nickte Albus.

„Der Beschreibung nach war es eindeutig Simeon..."

„Wenn er wirklich zurückgekehrt ist, kann es sein, daß das erst jetzt geschehen ist?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wenn es so ist, gehörte er sofort den Geistwesen an. Aber dann könnte er sich nicht weit von dem Ort entfernen, an dem es geschehen ist. Einen Geist an einen anderen Ort zu bringen bedarf sehr starker Magie und ist selbst dann nicht von Dauer."

„Wo ist Simeon gestorben?"

Albus Wangen bekamen wieder einen leichten Rot-Ton.

„Das weiß ich nicht."

Hermine stand auf und sah auf Albus herab.

„Können Sie in Erfahrung bringen, wo er gestorben ist und ob er dort als Geist umhergeht? Und wenn es wirklich so sein sollte – warum er dann hier in Hogwarts auftauchen konnte?"

Albus erhob sich ebenfalls und nickte.

„Ich werde tun was ich kann, Hermine."

Sie nickte zufrieden und begab sich wieder zum Ausgang.

Keiner von beiden hatte auch nur ein einziges Mal gelächelt.

In der Tür hielt Hermine noch einmal inne und wandte sich dem Schulleiter zu.

„Ich werde vermutlich für ein paar Tage fort sein. Da das Schuljahr beginnt, stünde ich hier sowieso nur im Weg herum. Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Und vielleicht gebe ich Severus damit den Raum den er jetzt erst einmal braucht."

Albus nickte noch einmal, bevor er hinter ihr die Türe schloß.

-.-.-

Als sie zu ihren Räumen zurückgekommen war, schimpfte sie leise vor sich hin.

Er war hier gewesen. Hatte offensichtlich die Kleidung gewechselt und war kurz im Bad gewesen.

Sie legte mit einem genervten Stöhnen den Kopf in den Nacken und ging dann wieder.

Sie klopfte als erstes bei Silvian an.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke bis er ihr öffnete und sie hereinbat.

„Schön, daß wir uns noch sehen.", lächelte er.

„Du reist also wirklich heute ab?", fragte Hermine überflüssigerweise.

Er nickte.

„Ja, das war aber von Anfang an so geplant, weil ich in der Tat hier nichts mehr verloren habe wenn morgen der normale Schulbetrieb wieder anfängt. Allerdings verlasse ich Severus diesmal nur sehr ungern."

Er lächelte und legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wenigstens weiß ich, daß du hier bist. Das ist mir eine große Beruhigung. Du wirst sehen, daß er sich wieder beruhigt."

„Er war in der Nacht nicht zu Hause.", verriet Hermine ihm.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dem würde ich keine zu große Bedeutung beimessen. Vermutlich ist er einfach einmal für eine Nacht weggelaufen um den Kopf klar zu bekommen. Wenn er noch neun Jahre alt wäre, würde ich ihn jetzt in irgendeinem möglichst hohen Baum vermuten. Aber ich fürchte, aus dem Alter ist er raus."

Hermine grinste wider Willen und Silvian lachte.

„Na siehst du – es geht doch. Es nützt niemandem etwas und schon gar nicht Severus, wenn du jetzt in das gleiche Loch fällst."

„Kannst du nicht hierbleiben? Er ist dein Bruder und es geht ihm sehr schlecht."

Er sah sie ein wenig traurig an, als er antwortete.

„Hermine, ich würde zu Hause alles sofort absagen, wenn ich auch nur den Hauch einer Chance sähe, daß mein Hierbleiben etwas nützt. Aber genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Das weiß ich. Ich habe es oft genug versucht. Als damals Hannah gestorben war, bin ich wochenlang in Schottland geblieben. Aber er hat sich nicht einmal vom Unterricht freistellen lassen. Er hat sich in Arbeit vergraben – wie er es jetzt auch wieder tun wird, so daß ich ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Wir schreiben uns manchmal täglich. Das wird reichen. Außerdem kann ich jederzeit schnell hier sein, wenn er das möchte."

Hermine nickte.

„Na gut... wann fährst du?"

„Hagrid bringt mich gleich zum Bahnhof. Ich wollte gerade eben zu dir kommen und mich verabschieden."

„Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Reise und laß von dir hören."

Sie waren beide aufgestanden und Hermine umarmte ihn zum Abschied.

„Es war sehr schön, dich kennenzulernen, Hermine." Sagte er leise. „Und ich bin sicher, daß wir uns nicht das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Du machst ihn sehr glücklich. Und damit machst du auch mich glücklich."

Hermine lächelte und drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester.

„Ich freue mich auf unser nächstes Treffen und hoffe, daß es dann fröhlicher endet als dieses Mal."

„Das wird es."

-.-.-

Hermine war traurig, daß Silvian Hogwarts schon so schnell wieder verließ, aber es gab ihr auch endlich die Möglichkeit, weiter nach Informationen zu forschen.

Sie brachte Silvian mit zum Bahnhof und winkte ihm nach, bevor sie eilig nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte um nun doch ihren verlorengegangenen Zaubertrankmeister zu suchen – egal ob dieser das begrüßen würde oder nicht.

Nach einigen Fehlversuchen im Labor, im Lehrerzimmer und im Klassenraum fand sie ihn letztendlich in der Bibliothek, wo er sich scheinbar völlig friedlich, zu einigen Büchern Notizen machte. Eigentlich das ganz normale Verhalten eines Lehrers, der sich auf den Unterricht der kommenden Tage vorbereitete – wäre seine Haltung nicht beinahe unnatürlich gerade und steif gewesen.

Er bemerkte sie offenbar erst, als sie sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte.

„Guten Morgen, Severus."

Er hob den Kopf und nickte ihr zu.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine."

„Guten Morgen, Hermine? Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?"

Er hielt nicht einmal im Schreiben inne.

„Severus, wo warst du heute Nacht? Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

Ohne hochzusehen, antwortete er ruhig.

„Ich wußte nicht, daß ich mich jetzt abmelden muß, wenn ich nicht in meinem Bett übernachte. Ich war es bisher gewohnt, daß ich in meinen eigenen Räumen kommen und gehen kann, wie es mir beliebt."

In Hermine stieg ein Hauch von Wut hoch.

„Habe ich dir etwas getan, daß du dich mir gegenüber so benimmst?"

Er schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf und schrieb weiter.

Hermine legte ihm ihre Hand auf seine, so daß er nicht mehr weiterschreiben konnte.

„Silvian ist schon fort."

„Gut.", war seine einzige Antwort, bevor er seine Hand unter ihrer hervorzog, ihre Hand ein Stück von der Stelle wegschob an der aufgehört hatte und weiterschrieb.

Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl ein wenig zurück und nahm die Hände vom Tisch.

„Ich werde für ein paar Tage weg sein. Dann hast du deine Räume wieder für dich alleine."

Hätte sie nicht gesehen, daß er in seinem Schreiben einen kurzen Moment innehielt, hätte sie keine Reaktion ausmachen können.

Er fragte nicht, wohin sie gehen wollte und er kommentierte auch ihren zweiten Satz nicht.

„Wann bist du wieder da?", war das einzige, das ihm über die Lippen kam.

„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen."

„Donnerstag werden die letzten Utensilien für das Labor geliefert. Sei bis dahin wieder da, damit wir beginnen können."

„Das sollte kein Problem sein.", antwortete sie genauso kühl wie er sprach.

Sie stand auf.

„Dann sehen wir uns also spätestens Donnerstag."

Sie wandte sich ab und wollte gehen, als er aufstand und leise: „Hermine...", sagte.

Sie blieb stehen.

Er trat von hinten an sie heran, berührte sie aber nicht.

Er stand so dicht hinter ihr, daß sie seinen Atem fühlen konnte, aber er rührte sie nicht an.

Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, schwieg dann aber doch.

Hermine drehte sich langsam um, hob den Blick und sah ihm in die Augen, während sie die Fingerspitzen zart an seine Wange hob.

Wer nur seine Haltung und sein Gesicht sah, sah Gleichgültigkeit, Kälte und Ablehnung. Aber in den Tiefen seiner Augen konnte sie erkennen, was er ihr tatsächlich sagen wollte – und nicht sagen konnte.

Es tat so unsagbar weh, ihn wieder auf der anderen Seite der Mauer zu sehen...

„Nimm dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst, aber laß mich wissen, wenn du mich wieder erträgst."

Seine Augen zuckten ein wenig bei ihrem letzten Satz, aber er sagte auch jetzt nichts.

„... ich brauche dich nämlich, Severus Snape, weil ich dich liebe."

Dann gab sie ihm einen hauchzarten Kuß und ging.

-.-.-

In ihren Räumen angelangt packte sie eine kleine Tasche und hinterließ noch eine kurze Notiz für ihn, bevor sie sich alleine auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade machte.

#-#-#

_(Das Zitat über dem Kapitel stammt aus dem Lied „Longing" von Phil Coulter)_

#-#-#


	11. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

_o-o-o_

_Wounded, weary and worthless I was broken and betrayed,  
__bruised, battered and beaten by a world that didn't care.  
__Surrounded by noise – but craving silence  
__Surrounded by people – but lost and alone.  
__I had believed in the promise of happiness but found that promise to be empty  
__Through pleasures I sought fulfilment – but sought it all in vain.  
__There must be a place where I would find healing?  
__There must be a place where I would find peace?_

_o-o-o_

Einen Mann, der seine Frau verliert, nennt man Witwer, eine Frau die ihren Mann zu Grabe trägt, eine Witwe. Kinder, deren Eltern gestorben sind, nennt man Waisen.

Aber wenn ein Kind stirbt, ist dies so unfassbar, so falsch, so unbegreiflich, daß es in keiner Sprache der Welt ein Wort für Eltern gibt, die ein Kind verloren haben.

Kein Volk der Welt war in der Lage, diesen Schmerz, der nicht sein dürfte, in Worte zu fassen.

-.-.-

Es war so früh, daß Severus Snape noch völlig allein auf dem Friedhof war. Er würde wieder in Hogwarts sein, bevor der Unterricht begann. Hermine war seit zwei Tagen fort und wenn sein Quartier, das er soweit mied wie es ihm möglich war, nicht inzwischen so geprägt gewesen wäre von ihrer Gegenwart, hätte er sich einreden können, die letzten Monate hätten nie stattgefunden.

Der Wind war kühl – aber er schloß auch nicht aus, daß es die Kälte in seinem Gemüt war, die ihn frösteln und die Robe enger um sich ziehen ließ. Er war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, und er bereute es in dem Moment in dem er sah, daß die Blumen, die er vor Monaten hergebracht hatte, fast komplett verrottet, aber noch immer erkennbar auf der gleichen Stelle lagen, wo er sie hingelegt hatte. Niemand sonst hatte in der Zeit etwas auf dem kleinen Grab hinterlassen. Niemand außer ihm schien mehr je hierher zu kommen.

Er benutzte nicht seinen Zauberstab, um das Grab zu richten, sondern ging stattdessen in die Hocke, um mit den Händen die Reste der Stengel und Blätter wegzuräumen. Dann rieb er mit den Fingerspitzen die Erde vor dem seltsamerweise trotz der Verwitterung, trotz der Flechten und trotz des Mooses immer noch hellen Grabstein ein wenig auf, sammelte ein paar Steinchen auf, die im Boden hochgewandert waren und warf diese zur Seite, bevor er die weißen Rosen auf die jetzt wieder etwas frischer aussehende Erde legte.

‚Mehr konnte er nicht tun', dachte er, ohne die Resignation zu fühlen, die ein solcher Gedanke eigentlich darstellen würde – für ihn war es nur ein kühles Feststellen der Gegebenheiten...

Als er fertig war, stand er wieder hoch aufgerichtet vor dem kleinen Fleck Erde, der so unscheinbar aussah, der so ganz und gar nicht ausdrücken konnte, was geschehen war.

Seine Miene war vollkommen regungslos. Doch tief, sehr tief in ihm, wünschte er sich, er wäre einige Tage früher gekommen, denn er ahnte, daß er dann vielleicht endlich wirklich um sie hätte trauern können... Nur wenige Tage vorher, als er endlich, ganz langsam zu glauben begonnen hatte, daß er ein normales Leben führen können würde, als er an jedem Tag und vor allem in jeder Nacht mit Hermine, eine weitere Vorsicht fallen gelassen hatte.

Wie eine Abenteuerreise in ein unbekanntes Land war es ihm vorgekommen, sich den Menschen um sich herum zu öffnen, Gefühle zu zeigen, Emotionen zuzulassen, Bindungen einzugehen...

Aber die Zeit in der er ohne den Schutzwall ausgekommen war, war vorbei. Endgültig. Und diesmal war es nicht Voldemort, der ihm gezeigt hatte, daß er diese innere Mauer brauchte, sondern die, die er für seine Freunde gehalten hatte, die, für die er so viel riskiert und alles verloren hatte.

Er hatte sich in ihnen geirrt. Er hatte lediglich für sie gearbeitet – nichts sonst. Er hatte, seit er zehn war, gewußt, daß er für sie arbeitete. Wann hatte er nur angefangen zu glauben, sie seien seine Freunde? Er dachte zurück daran, wie Albus ihn Occlumantic gelehrt hatte, an die monatelange Tortur. Tat man so etwas mit einem Kind, dem man freundlich gesonnen war? Sicher nicht...

Er war nicht wütend. Er schalt sich selbst nur einen Dummkopf und Träumer, daß er die Beziehung zu Albus für etwas anderes gehalten hatte, als ein Arbeitsverhältnis.

Rochus hatte also seinen Vater getötet...

Nun gut...

Daß er dies jetzt wußte, änderte an den Fakten der vergangenen Jahre absolut nichts.

Snape war sicher, daß Rochus im Auftrag der damaligen Leitung gehandelt hatte. Oder vielleicht hatte sein Vater sich auch nur zu sehr gewehrt und es war ein Unfall gewesen...

Aber er wollte nicht blauäugig sein wahrscheinlicher war es, daß es ein Auftragsmord gewesen war.

Der Orden hatte nie nur mit normalen Mitteln gearbeitet. Seine Existenz war ein lebender Beweis dafür. Um unter Voldemorts Anhängern agieren zu können, hatte er mehr als eine Greueltat vollbringen müssen. Er hatte gefoltert, verwundet und er hatte getötet...

Alles unter dem wohlwollenden – oder wenigstens bewußt wegsehenden - Auge des Ordens.

Und da wollte er ihnen vorwerfen, was sie mit seinem Vater getan hatten?

Welches Recht hatte er dazu? Reichte die Tatsache, daß er geglaubt hatte, sie hätten auf der gleichen Seite gestanden?

Und war dies alles nicht nach fast zwanzig Jahren ohnehin gleichgültig?

Nichts und niemand würde seinen Vater zurückbringen, oder irgendetwas von dem was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war ungeschehen machen.

Warum also wütend werden?

Nein, emotional werden machte keinen Sinn... nicht für ihn, nicht für Albus – für niemanden.

Er war sicher, daß der alte Mann dieses Wissen all die Jahre als eine Bürde mit sich herumgetragen hatte. Und Albus hatte recht damit gehabt, es ihm nicht zu sagen.

Wer wußte, ob er seiner Aufgabe noch gewachsen gewesen wäre... damals, als seine Schutzmechanismen noch nicht ganz so unbezwingbar waren wie heute...

Nein – es war gut so, wie es gekommen war und er würde dies dem alten Mann auch sagen, wenn er wieder in Hogwarts war.

Er hatte die Mauer wieder errichtet und so kalt es darin auch war, so sicher fühlte er sich jetzt auch wieder. Er würde diese Festung kein zweites Mal verlassen.

Er wußte, daß Hermine damit nicht lange klarkommen würde. Also begann er vorsichtshalber in Gedanken bereits jetzt damit, die ohnehin massive Mauer in sich noch zu verstärken. Denn auch wenn er nicht mehr in der Lage war, zu erwidern was sie ihm gab, würde es nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigehen, wenn sie ihn verließ - was unabwendbar war.

Er erging sich nicht in Selbstmitleid – keineswegs - das war nicht seine Art. Seine Gedanken waren vielmehr von absolut ruhigem Kalkül. Er wollte lediglich vorbereitet sein.

Er atmete ein paarmal tief durch und genoss die klare, kühle Luft des Friedhofs.

Er war froh, von der emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt der letzten Wochen erlöst zu sein und endlich wieder zu sich selbst gefunden zu haben.

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das Grab vor sich.

Er ging noch einmal in die Hocke und arrangierte die Rosen, so daß sie hübscher verteilt waren und nahm sich vor, wieder regelmäßiger hierher zu kommen.

Der Friedhof gab ihm Ruhe.

o-o-o

_(Das Zitat über dem Kapitel stammt aus dem Lied „Peace Healing" von Phil Coulter)_


	12. Kapitel 11

_**Kurz in eigener Sache:**  
Der Prozess gegen meine Eltern hat stattgefunden – das Verfahren gegen meine Mutter wurde eingestellt. Meinen Vater hat man zu neun Monaten Gefängnis verurteilt, die aber, Merlin sei Dank, zu drei Jahren Bewährung ausgesetzt wurden. Damit ist nach fünfeinhalb Jahren endlich – ENDLICH – unter diese Finanzamtsache ein Schlußstrich gezogen. Wir haben es alle noch nicht ganz kapiert und werden wohl auch noch eine Weile dafür brauchen. Ich danke all denen, die an uns gedacht und die uns Glück gewünscht haben ganz herzlich für ihre Anteilnahme._

_**Nun zur Story:**  
Dieses Kapitel ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit das härteste, daß ich bisher geschrieben habe. **WEGEN DIESES KAPITELS IST DAS RATING DIESER STORY "R"** – ich bitte darum, das SEHR genau zu bedenken. Es wird eine extreme Form von Gewalt im Spiel sein. Wer davor zurückschreckt, sollte das Kapitel NICHT lesen, sondern mich per Mail um eine kurze Zusammenfassung bitten, die ich dann gerne geben werde._

OoOoO

OoOoO

OoOoO

****

Kapitel 11

OoOoO  
**Erst bricht das Eis in Scherben – dann bricht der Frühling an...**  
OoOoO

Gegenwart...

Hermine fragte sich, ab wann man sie vermissen würde wenn ihr nicht gelänge, was sie nun vorhatte... Vermutlich in der folgenden Woche Donnerstag abends, wenn sie nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sein würde, obwohl die Arbeit im Labor beginnen konnte.

Sie zupfte an dem Kleid herum, das sie trug und war so unsicher wie in ihrem ganzen bisherigen Leben noch nicht. Aber sie mußte einen Weg aus diesem Haus heraus finden und das ging nur, wenn er sie nicht davon abhalten würde. Und sie konnte nicht gehen, ohne zu erfahren, was er wußte

OoOoO

96 Stunden vorher...

Hermine war so aufgeregt, daß ihre Handflächen feucht wurden, als sie die letzten Meter auf das große, überaus noble Gebäude zuging, das laut der Beschreibung die man ihr gegeben hatte, die Residenz von Mrs. Melianda Snape war, die nach der Scheidung den gesellschaftlich wertvollen Nachnamen ihres Ex-Ehemanns behalten hatte.

Hermine hatte sämtliche Quellen die ihr zur Verfügung gestanden hatten ausgeschöpft, und sämtliche Adressen aufgesucht die sie erhalten hatte, aber Rochus war nirgendwo zu finden gewesen. Sie wäre auch sehr überrascht gewesen, wenn sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit mehr hätte herausfinden können, als Albus Dumbledore. Denn sie bezweifelte nicht, daß er auf der Krankenstation die Wahrheit über seine Versuche gesagt hatte.

Also war sie in sich gegangen und hatte versucht, die gedanklichen Wege zu nutzen, die Albus vielleicht nicht auf Anhieb zur Verfügung standen. Die Idee war gewesen, darüber nachzudenken, was Dumbledore vielleicht nicht bedacht hatte und deshalb suchte sie nach Blickwinkeln, aus denen der weise Schulleiter nicht sehen würde. Der Blickwinkel sehr junger Leute - aber auf diese Weise war sie nicht weitergekommen – und der Blickwinkel – der Frauen...! Frauen dachten anders als Männer. Frauen dachten, wenn es um Männer, speziell um Informationen über Männer, ging – vor allem erst einmal an andere Frauen... Snapes Ex-Frau... die Mutter von Hannah... das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch sagte ihr, daß Albus es nicht über Melianda versucht hatte, Rochus zu finden. Warum auch. Vermutlich wußte außer ihr niemand, daß Rochus damals daran beteiligt gewesen war, Hannah von der Insel fortzubringen.

Die Adresse von Snapes Ex-Frau herauszufinden war kein Kunstwerk gewesen. Sie wußte durch Hagrid, daß Melianda extrem gut von dem lebte, was sie durch die Scheidung erhalten hatte und somit waren nur ein paar gezielte, zweideutige Fragen in den teuersten Geschäften der Winkelgasse notwendig gewesen, um zu wissen, wo sie suchen mußte. Und nun ging sie auf das hochherrschaftliche Haus zu, dessen hervorragender Zustand und dessen Ausmaße ihr erstmals bewußt machten, daß Severus ganz offensichtlich nicht nur einen alten Namen der Magier-Welt trug sondern auch aus einem Umfeld stammte, das sehr viel einflußreicher war, als sie bisher geglaubt hatte.

Die große Front-Türe wurde ihr auf ihr Klopfen hin geöffnet und eine ältere, sehr streng aussehende Dame öffnete ihr.

"Mrs. Snape?", fragte Hermine erstaunt, die definitiv eine jüngere Frau erwartet hatte, woraufhin die Dame auf geradezu verächtliche Weise die Augenbrauen hob und auf Hermine herabsah, als habe diese nicht alle Sinne beeinander.

"Selbstverständlich nicht! Wer sind Sie, und was wünschen Sie von Mrs. Snape?"

Hermine überspielte die Peinlichkeit ihres Irrtums auf die ihr gängigste Weise – sie sprach einfach weiter, als sei nichts geschehen.

"Ich bin eine Bekannte von Professor Snape und hätte ein paar Fragen an Mrs. Snape."

Die Frau sah sie abschätzend von oben bis unten an.

"Wen darf ich melden?", fragte sie dann mit gedehnter Stimme und wenig begeistertem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Miss Granger.", antwortete Hermine und mußte das ganz und gar lächerliche Bedürfnis unterdrücken vor der gouvernantenmäßig wirkenden Frau einen kleinen Knicks zu machen. Sie kam sich vor wie Heidi in Frankfurt. Doch speziell dieser letzte Eindruck ließ Hermine trotz der Wichtigkeit ihres Hierseins innerlich plötzlich lachen. ‚Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, liebe Hermine', ermahnte sie sich innerlich selbst mit einem äußerlich nicht sichtbaren breiten Grinsen. Die lachhafte Skurilität der Gefühle die ihre Unsicherheit für einen kurzen Moment hatte aufkommen lassen, brachte ihr nun die Entschlossenheit und Selbstsicherheit zurück die sie benötigte.

Die Frau öffnete die Türe ein wenig mehr und deutete ihr an, einzutreten.

Als Hermine die große Vorhalle des Hauses betreten hatte, nahm die Frau ihr den Mantel ab und bat sie mit kalter Stimme, einen Moment zu warten.

Während Hermine alleine wartete, sah sie sich um. Sie wußte nicht, woher sie die Gewissheit nahm, aber sie war überzeugt, daß Severus an der Einrichtung dieses Hauses an keiner Stelle mitgewirkt hatte. Doch sie fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob er vielleicht trotzdem jemals hier gewohnt hatte? Die Auswahl der Kunstgegenstände, die Wahl der Materialien, die Atmosphäre die dadurch entstand – das alles paßte hervorragend zu dem, was sie sich stets bei den Malfoys vorgestellt hatte. Und als sie sich gerade zum unzähligsten Male fragte, wie Melianda wohl aussehen würde, erschien diese in der Tür.

Hermine wußte nicht genau, was sie erwartet hatte – aber was auch immer es gewesen war – es war nicht das, was sie jetzt sah.

Melianda Snape war so unfassbar schön, daß Hermines Mund trocken wurde und sie einen Moment nicht sprechen konnte.

So ergriff sie die Hand, die Melianda ihr reichte und schüttelte sie höflich, aber wortlos.

"Miss Granger, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Melianda und schenkte ihr ein so sympathisches Lachen, daß Hermine es für echt gehalten hätte, wenn sie nicht soviel über diese Frau gewußt hätte. Niemals hätte sie unter normalen Umständen an der Freundlichkeit Meliandas gezweifelt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Hermine mußte sich permant in Erinnerung rufen, wen sie vor sich hatte, um nicht ihrer liebenswerten Ausstrahlung zu erliegen. Sie hatte durchaus Schönheit erwartet – aber kalte Schönheit – nicht dieses warm anmutende Wesen.

Das war die Ex-Frau von Severus? Eine hochgewachsene, gertenschlanke Schönheit mit seidenglatten, rotbraunen Haaren die ihr in weichen Wellen bis zur Hüfte reichten. Hohe Wangenknochen im schmalen Gesicht, große, dunkelbraune Augen die in leichter Mandelform aus den ebenmäßigen, freundlichen Zügen strahlten.

Der Gedanke, daß Severus mit dieser Frau das Bett geteilt hatte, zog sich wie ein glühendes Band aus Eifersucht und schrumpfendem Selbstbewußtsein durch ihren Körper hindurch. Was konnte Severus jemals an Hermine Granger begehrenswert finden, wenn er "das da" gehabt hatte?

"Miss Granger?", fragte Melianda noch einmal und Hermine schreckte aus ihrer Fassungslosigkeit hoch.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Mrs. Snape,", lächelte sie jetzt und fing sich wieder.

"Die Reise zu Ihnen war anstrengend, und ich hatte schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, Sie heute noch anzutreffen."

Ihr Gegenüber lächelte weiter freundlich und nickte.

"Ich bin sehr unhöflich, Miss Granger. Darf ich Sie hereinbitten? Möchten Sie eine kleine Erfrischung? Einen Kaffee, einen Tee, etwas Kühles?"

Hermine nickte. "Ein Kaffee wäre nett. Danke."

Wie ein zu groß geratener Hauself tauchte die streng aussehende Frau auf, als Melianda auf dem Weg zu einem Nebenraum in normaler Lautstärke sagte: "Kaffee für Miss Granger und mich im Salon."

Die Gestalt verschwand sofort wieder und Hermine fand sich keine zwei Minuten später in einem nicht besonders gemütlichen, weil relativ steifen, dafür aber garantiert ungemein kostspieligen Sofa wieder und plauderte mit Mrs. Snape.

"Sie sind also eine Bekannte von Severus? Wie geht es ihm? Ich habe lange nichts von ihm gehört."

Hermine nickte und war nach wie vor etwas verwirrt von der Freundlichkeit der Schönheit vor ihr.

"Wir arbeiten zusammen an einem Forschungsauftrag. Es geht ihm gut. Er ist sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft und wir sind derzeit dabei, die Laboratorien zu erweitern. Ansonsten unterrichtet er nach wie vor in Hogwarts."

Melianda nickte ebenfalls und schenkte Hermine Kaffee aus der Kanne ein die gerade eben gebracht worden war. Der Kaffee konnte unmöglich in der kurzen Zeit aufgebrüht worden sein. Vermutlich war er magisch "gekocht" worden. Als Hermine ihn probierte, bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung. Nach mehreren Wochen neben einem dem Kaffee verfallenen Severus Snape war sie durchaus in der Lage den Unterschied zu schmecken

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss Granger?", fragte Melianda nun gerade heraus.

Jedes Drumherumreden wäre Unfug gewesen, war Hermines Gedanke, als sie ebenso gerade heraus fragte: "Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich Rochus finde, der früher für einen gewissen Zeitraum Severus' – ähm... - Vormund war? Da Sie mit Severus verheiratet waren, düften Sie wissen, von wem ich spreche."

Melianda hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen an.

"Rochus? Was wollen Sie denn von Rochus?"

Das war zwar keine Antwort, aber Hermine glaubte aus ihrem Ton heraushören zu können, daß Snapes Ex-Frau durchaus wußte, wo er war.

"Er weiß eventuell ein paar Dinge, die ich gerne wüßte." antwortete sie kryptisch.

"Aha...", äußerte Melianda, ohne damit weiterzuhelfen.

"Wissen Sie, wo er ist?", fragte Hermine noch einmal direkt.

"Er steht direkt hinter dir.", erklang hinter Hermine eine rauchige Männerstimme.

Hermine wirbelte herum, so daß aus ihrer Tasse Kaffee auf das teure Sofa verschüttet wurde.

Hinter ihr stand ein bulliger, muskulöser Mann in Muggelkleidung. Enges Muskelshirt, Jeans. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Der kahle Kopf schimmerte im Licht des kristallenen Kandelabers der den Raum erhellte.

"Danke, Melianda, daß du mir direkt Bescheid gesagt hast."

Hermines Blick flog wieder zu der Frau, die ihr gegenübersaß und sich nun mit übeinandergeschlagenen Beinen im Sofa zurücklehnte.

"Gern geschehen. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, daß sie kommen wird." Sie lächelte ihn ebenso freundlich an, wie sie es gerade Hermine gegenüber getan hatte.

Sie zückte einen Zauberstab und als Hermine sofort zur Gegenwehr nach ihrem griff, hatte sie ihn noch nicht in Meliandas Richtung bewegt, als ein leises "EXPELLIARMUS" von Rochus ihr ihn auch schon aus der Hand gerissen hatte. Der kompakte Mann ging zwei Schritte zur Seite, um den Stab aufzuheben und einzustecken.

Derweil murmelte Melianda einige leise Worte, machte eine kleine Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab und nickte dann.

"Sie ist bereits schwanger. Also ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, daß sie wirklich gemeint ist."

Rochus kam um das Sofa herum und stellte sich neben Melianda. Mit einem beunruhigenden Glitzern in den kleinen Augen betrachtete er Hermine von oben bis unten.

"Sie spielt nicht in deiner Liga, Melianda, aber Severus hat wirklich ein Auge für Frauen." Die Art, wie er sich am Ende des Satzes mit der Zunge über die Lippen strich und dann die Feuchtigkeit mit seinem Handrücken wegwischte, ließ Hermine sich innerlich schütteln.

"Hier kann sie nicht bleiben. Er wird herkommen, um sie zu suchen, das ist sicher.", gab Snapes Ex-Frau zu bedenken.

Rochus nickte zustimmend.

"Das macht nichts. Ich nehme sie mit in die Villa. Dann können sie suchen, bis sie schwarz werden. Abgesehen davon könnte sie hier abhauen. Aber da sie jetzt schon rumgeschnüffelt hat, müssen wir sie halt in den nächsten Monaten unterbringen."

"In den nächsten Monaten? Unterbringen? Wovon reden Sie!", erhob Hermine endlich wieder die Stimme, während sie aufsprang. Panik stieg in ihr auf.

Als Rochus auf die zurückweichende Hermine zuging, erklärte Melianda im gleichen freundlichen Ton in dem sie der Gryffindor eben noch Kaffee angeboten hatte: "Das Baby, das du bekommen wirst, ist mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit das Kind, daß in einer Prophezeihung erwähnt wird, und demnach zu Größerem bestimmt. Deine Rolle in dieser Prophezeihung hingegen ist in dem Moment erfüllt, in dem du geboren hast. Danach bist du, durch deine Nähe zu Severus, eher hinderlich. Da es eher unwahrscheinlich ist, daß Severus uns das Kind nach dem Ableben der Mutter einfach so übergibt, wollten wir abwarten, bis das Kind gezeugt ist und dann eine gute Gelegenheit abwarten, die werdende Mutter in eine sichere Umgebung zu bringen, bis das Baby da ist. Es war jetzt wirklich ein mehr als glücklicher Umstand, daß du freiwillig direkt hierher gekommen bist."

Hermine wurde schwindelig und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten klar zu denken. Wie sollte sie jetzt hier herauskommen? Sie sah Melianda mit dem auf sie gerichteten Zauberstab und Rochus, der nur noch wenige Armeslängen von ihr entfernt war. Sie ging noch einen Schritt weiter nach hinten und stieß gegen einen Schrank.

Ende – hier ging es nicht mehr weiter.

Rochus blieb unmittelbar vor ihr stehen und sog mit einem geniesserischen Geräusch ihren Duft ein. Hermine unterdrückte ein Würgen und zwang sich, wenigstens in ihrem Kopf die Kontrolle zu behalten. Sie brachte die Gedanken gerade eben genug zusammen, um Rochus und Melianda trotz der prekären Situation einen Köder vor die Füße zu werfen.

"Und was wollt ihr dann mit dem Baby machen? Steckt ihr es zu Hannah, bis es groß ist?", warf sie den beiden zischend entgegen.

Melianda nickte zum wiederholten Male.

"So werden wir es wohl machen."

In Hermines Kopf erklang ein triumphierendes ‚JA! Das war die Bestätigung!' – aber als Rochus sie am Arm packte und mit sich ziehen wollte, stürzte wieder die Angst über ihr zusammen und ihr Gryffiindor-Mut drohte sie für einen Moment zu verlassen. Doch dann zielte sie und trat mit aller Wucht gegen Rochus Schienbein. Dieser schrie auf, ließ sie los, holte gleichzeitig mit der Faust aus und einen Sekundenbruchteil nach dem explodierenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf war es schwarz um Hermine.

OoOoO

Gegenwart:

Gleich würde von unten das Signal erklingen, daß sie zum Essen herunterkommen sollte. Gleich müßte sie gehen und sie betete, daß sie schaffen konnte, was sie vorhatte. Der Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr, daß ganz normales Muggel Make-Up ziemlich gut in der Lage war, das blaue und grüne Schimmern auf ihrer Wange zu übermalen...

OoOoO

72 Stunden vorher:

Man hatte sie in dieses Haus gebracht, ihr ein hübsches Zimmer gegeben, einen Kleiderschrank mit Kleidung, ein paar Bücher zum Lesen, Waschutensilien und sogar ein paar Naschereien.

Ihren Zauberstab hatten sie ihr nicht mehr zurückgegeben und stattdessen vor ihren Augen in einem magisch gesicherten Safe untergebracht.

Sie konnte in dem Haus umhergehen wie sie wollte und man erklärte ihr, daß sie nur sagen bräuchte, was sie benötige. Sofern es von Rochus genehmigt würde, bekäme sie es. Es war sehr schnell deutlich, daß man durchaus wollte, daß es ihr einigermaßen gut erging.

Rochus und zwei Männer die sie nicht kannte, hatten sie aufgefordert, zu versuchen, das Haus zu verlassen und sie hatten sehr laut gelacht, als sie sich vor Schmerzen windend auf dem Boden zusammenrollte nachdem sie es versucht hatte, wie ihr befohlen worden war. Erst als Rochus meinte, es sei nun genug, das Baby dürfe nicht gefährdet werden, ließen sie sie in Ruhe. Rochus hatte sie an den Armen gepackt und hochgezogen, wobei er sie wieder einen Moment länger gehalten hatte, als notwendig gewesen war und als Hermine ihn mit Nachdruck von sich wegschob, meinte er grinsend: "Du wirst schon noch genug Sehnsucht nach ein bißchen Mann kriegen.", bevor er sie los lies.

Der Gedanke an Rochus und seine gierigen Blicke machten Hermine mehr Angst, als die Vorstellung, daß man sie für den Rest der Schwangerschaft hier einsperren und dann vermutlich töten wollte.

Letzteres lag noch in monatelanger Entfernung und sie hatte nicht vor, es geschehen zu lassen. Aber Rochus erschien ihr als unmittelbare Bedrohung.

Vor allem da sie gleichzeitig versuchte, irgendwelche Informationen aus ihm herauszubekommen. Sie hörte erst auf, ihn zu fragen, als er begonnen hatte, sie für jede Frage zu schlagen.

Die anderen beiden Männer, die sporadisch auftauchten, hatten nicht einal die Erlaubnis mit ihr zu reden.

Also entstand in Hermines Kopf ‚der Plan'.

Aus dem was sie zu essen bekam, was sie an Nahrungsmitteln zusätzlich anforderte und dem was sie an Pflanzen im hübsch eingerichteten Haus fand, rührte sie eine Flüssigkeit zusammen, die innerhalb eines einzigen Herzschlages bewußtlos machen sollte. Sie konnte es schlecht an sich selbst testen, also mußte sie auf das bauen, was sie gelernt hatte. Aber sie war sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher. Dann begann sie nach Gelegenheiten zu suchen, ihm das Mittel zu verabreichen. Aber wann auch immer sie ihm etwas zu Essen anbot oder etwas zu Trinken, rührte er es nicht an. Manchmal roch er daran, bevor er es dann trotzdem wegstellte. Er schien zu ahnen, daß sie ihm etwas einflößen wollte.

Es funktionierte nicht... Zugegebenermaßen hatte sie es in der kurzen Zeit nicht sehr oft versuchen können, aber es war abzusehen, daß sich sein Verhalten diesbezüglich nicht ändern würde, zumal Rochus bemerkt hatte, was sie tun wollte, was Hermine eine "Extra-Strafe" eingebracht hatte.

Sie hatte keine Zeit! Sie wurde bald in Hogwarts zurückerwartet und Severus würde sich, ganz gleichgültig wie er sich im Moment verhielt, endlose Sorgen machen, wenn sie nicht auftauchen würde! Obendrein hatte sie das Gefühl, daß sie es keinen einzigen Tag länger in diesem Haus, in der Nähe von Rochus, aushalten konnte. Also änderte sie ihren Plan...

Sie versuchte mit der gleichen Sorgfalt und wieder mit den Möglichkeiten die ihr hier zur Verfügung standen ein zweites Mittel – ein Gegenmittel – zusammenzurühren. Aber als sie damit fertig war, musste sie sich der Tatsache stellen, daß es nicht funktionieren würde. Es fehlte der magische Aspekt und sie fragte sich, warum sie es überhaupt bis zu diesem Punkt fertiggestellt hatte, obwohl sie wußte, daß sie spätestens jetzt für die kleine Menge Flüssigkeit in ihrem Zahnputzbecher ein wenig Magie aus ihrem Zauberstab brauchen würde.

Es sei denn...

Sie legte die Hände an den Becher und sah hinein. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sie wußte, daß es möglich war, aber sie wußte auch, daß die Magie ohne Zauberstab aus völlig anderen Regionen des Körpers gezogen werden mußte, als normalerweise und sie wußte nicht, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollte.

Was war der Zauberstab?

Was hatte Severus ihr damals erzählt?

Wie hatte er es gemacht?

Der Fokus...

Ihr fehlte der Fokus...

Es mußte etwas Magisches sein. Aber es war nichts und niemand Magisches hier.

Außer...

Sie blickte an sich herab hinab und löste eine Hand von dem Becher, um sie auf ihren Bauch zu legen.

"Was meinst du? Soll ich es versuchen? Oder bringe ich dich dadurch in Gefahr?"

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach. Nein, der Fokus konnte keinen Schaden nehmen – da war sie sicher. Es war nur übermäßig anstrengend für den, der die Magie benutzte.

Mit Schaudern dachte sie an die monatelange Bewußtlosigkeit von Severus zurück. Aber sie hatte nicht vor einen Schwarzmagier samt Gefolgsleuten zu töten, sie wollte nur eine Flüssigkeit magisch "anschubsen". Der Entschluß war gefasst - sie würde es versuchen.

Eine warme Welle überrollte Hermine und sie richtete ihre volle Konzentration auf die wenigen Tropfen des möglichen Gegenmittels, während sie versuchte, gleichzeitig in ihrem Geist Platz für das klitzekleine magische Wesen in ihrem eigenen Leib zu machen.

Und es gelang...!

Sie wurde fast ohnmächtig dabei, weil selbst dieses Minimum an Magie sie für einen Moment regelrecht leer zu saugen schien. Doch dann erschien ein sehr kurzes, schemenhaftes Glühen und Hermine mußte den freudigen Schrei unterdrücken, als sie sah, daß es funktioniert hatte!

"Danke, mein Kleines!", flüsterte sie und hielt das Glas wie eine Trophäe in den Händen.

Sie hatte ihr Gegenmittel.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch die Hülle für die K.O.-Tropfen.

Sie brauchte einen weiteren halben Tag, bis sie auch dieses Problem gelöst hatte. Und von da an begann sie, Rochus damit es glaubwürdig blieb erst versteckt, dann aber recht zügig immer offener, schöne Augen zu machen.

Sie ließ Kommentare über Snapes schmale Gestalt und im Vergleich dazu Rochus "beeindruckende" Anatomie einfließen, die sie im Geiste vor Verachtung auf den Boden spucken ließen, die Rochus aber offenbar an exakt der richtigen Stelle trafen. Er ging auf ihr Spiel ein...

OoOoO

Gegenwart:

Hermine betrachtete sich in dem großen Standspiegel und atmete tief durch. Ihr Spiegelbild widerte sie an. Das änderte sich auch nicht, als sie sich die süßlich schmeckende Kapsel in den Mund steckte und in die Wangentasche schob. Das Glas in dem das Gegenmittel gewesen war, stand leergetrunken auf dem Nachttisch.

Sie war stärker geschminkt als es für sie normal war, ihre Haare waren auffälliger frisiert und ihre weiblichen Formen waren deutlicher zur Geltung gebracht, als es ihr Stil war. Sie sah nicht ordinär aus – das sicher nicht – aber sie konnte ihrem Spiegelbild ansehen, was sie zu tun im Begriff war.

Wenn Severus wüßte, was ich hier tue... wenn Severus jemals erfahren sollte, was ich hier getan habe... würde der Grund ihm ausreichen? Würde er die Dringlichkeit sehen? Erkennen? Akzeptieren können?

Ein weiterer tiefer Atemzug mit fest geschlossenen Augen um ihr Spiegelbild und die folgenden Stunden nicht sehen zu müssen, ein letztes Glattstreichen des dünnen Sommerkleides und Hermine wandte sich zur Türe, setzte ein Lächeln auf und verließ ihr Zimmer.

War das das Gefühl das Severus stets hatte, wenn er seine Maske aufsetzte um der Welt nicht zeigen zu müssen, wie er wirklich fühlte? Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel – nie hatte Hermine diesen Ausdruck so sehr in seiner ganzen Tiefe begriffen.

Rochus Augen leuchteten gierig auf, als Hermine mit ihrem zarten Kleidchen die Treppe herunterkam. Der Abend versprach äußerst vielversprechend zu werden. Er hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, daß die neugierige Hexe von ihrem eigentlichen Vorhaben ablassen und so auf ihn abfahren würde.

Erst hatte er ihr nicht getraut, aber sie hatte tatsächlich keine weiteren Fragen mehr gestellt und selbst wenn sie doch wieder damit anfangen würde – er brauchte schließlich einfach nur nichts zu sagen. Ihren Zauberstab hatte er sicher untergebracht – warum sollte er sich also Sorgen machen. Das Essen hatte er eben selbst erst auf den Tisch gestellt und er würde nach wie vor nichts von ihr annehmen – es lief doch alles wunderbar!

Er leckte sich in Vorfreude über die Lippen und als sie bei ihm angekommen war, legte er mit fester Hand seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie besitzergreifend an sich. Er wußte, daß der Braunschopf seine Erregung deutlich spüren konnte – schließlich hatte er den Frauen gut etwas zu bieten, worauf er mächtig stolz war. Er grinste breit, als er den Schlafzimmerblick sah, den sie angesichts dieser Berührung mit seinem besten Stück durch den Stoff hindurch bekam. Oh ja, die Kleine war überreif, sie dampfte schon! Er überlegte, ob er sich das Abendessen schenken und stattdessen lieber direkt zur Sache kommen sollte.

Hermine mußte ein Würgen unterdrücken und hoffte, daß der leichte Schwindel der sie durch die Übelkeit überkam als Erregung durchging. Seine Begeisterung zeigte ihr, daß sie die Hürde überwunden hatte. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken! Es mußte einen anderen Weg geben! Sie wollte das nicht! Sie wollte weg hier! 'Nur ein Kuß, Hermine!', rief sie sich selbst wieder ins Bewußtsein – nur ein Kuß...

Also legte sie ihm eine Hand hinter den Kopf und gurrte ihm zu: "Hast du wirklich Hunger auf Kartoffeln und Salat? Willst du nicht viel lieber sofort den Nachtisch. Sie überlegte, ob ein einfacher Kuß reichen würde – aber sie wußte, daß es ein intensiver Kuß sein mußte... Ein Kuß wie man ihn sich nicht einfach so nebenbei geben konnte... Verflucht, warum mußte der Kerl so paranoid sein daß nur dieser Weg blieb? Aber wenigstens gab es einen Weg...

Rochus trat vor Erregung Schweiß auf die Stirn und dem Geruch nach zu urteilen hatten sich sämtliche andere dafür zur Verfügung stehende Poren an seinem Körper längst geöffnet. Selbst auf seinen Hinterkopf auf dem Hermines Hand nun lag, hatte sich ein feuchter Film gebildet.

"Du hast es ja eilig, Süße.", raunte er ihr breit grinsend aber mit einem verständnisvollen Ausdruck in seinem dunkelbraungebrannten Gesicht zu. "Aber wie du ja fühlen kannst, ist mein Rohr schon weit ausgefahren und extra für dich schön hart! Und was ist mit dir? Bist du schon schön feucht für mich?" Er beugte sich ein Stückchen herunter und griff Hermine ohne Vorwarnung hart zwischen die Beine. Sie hätte beinahe vor Überraschung und Entsetzen laut aufgeschrien. Ganz verhindern konnte sie einen Aufschrei nicht, aber da es ihr gelang, dabei seinen Namen auszurufen, schien es ihn nur noch mehr anzustacheln.

Weg hier! Nur weg hier! Aber wie ein Anker tauchten in ihrem Kopf plötzlich die Bilder auf, in denen Hannah ihren Arm an sich presste, Bilder von Kinderhänden die mit Blaubeeren spielten, tapsige Schritte auf einem grasbewachsenen Hügel – und der Klang von Severus weicher Stimme, wenn er von Hannah sprach... und Rochus wußte, wo das Kind war – Hermine hätte ihr Leben darauf verwettet – und gleich würde sie es ebenfalls wissen!

Sie ging den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu, der nun endgültig Körperkontakt bedeutete und bewegte um ihn zu küssen ihren Kopf auf seinen zu. Allein die Gewissheit, daß Sekunden nach dem Kuß diese widerliche Situation vorbei sein würde, ließ sie seine Nähe ertragen.

Noch wenige Millimeter - gleich! Jetzt!

Aber genau in diesem Moment wich Rochus ihrem Gesicht aus, beugte sich stattdessen ein klein wenig zu ihr herab, packte dann mit einem johlenden Laut um sie herum, griff mit Kraft ihren Po, hob sie hoch als sei sie eine Puppe und war mit wenigen Schrtten mit ihr in die obere Etage gelaufen.

Hermine war von der Panikwelle die sie durchschoß so blockiert, daß sie nicht imstande war, sich dagegen zu wehren - ihr fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, was sie jetzt tun sollte und ehe sie sich versah, waren sie in seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen.

Er warf sie wie einen Rucksack aufs Bett und riß sich die Kleider vom Leib. Ehe Hermine sich versehen konnte, hatte er auch ihr Sommerkleid unter dem sie keinen BH getragen hatte, gepackt und mit einem brutalen Ruck von ihr weggerissen.

Bei Merlin! Das ging zu schnell! So weit wollte sie nicht gehen! Hermine, denk nach! Denk nach! Ihre erste Reaktion wäre beinahe gewesen, ihre Blöße zu verdecken, aber dann wäre es vorbei gewesen. Also ließ sie zu, daß er sie betrachtete, als er sich nicht sofort auf sie stürzte. Er war ein Narzist wie er im Buche steht und und als er sich wie ein Bär mit dem Rücken auf das Bett warf und in purem Stolz und mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen seine eregierte Männlichkeit betrachtete, tat sie so, als zolle sie ihm die Bewunderung die er ganz offensichtlich erwartete.

"Na? Ist das was? Damit kann man was anfangen, du geile Schnecke, korrekt? Willst du mal probieren?" Hermine versuchte zu seinem Kopf zu gelangen, ohne über ihre Nacktheit nachzudenken. Ihr Slip erschien ihr so verschwindend klein, daß sie das Gefühl hatte, völlig nackt zu sein.. Sie war allerdings davon überzeugt, daß dieser Widerling davon überzeugt war, daß die Gänsehaut die sie vor Ekel überlief in Wirklichkeit Erregung war.

Bleib in der Rolle, Hermine - denk daran, was du willst! Gleich ist es vorbei - nur ein Kuß - und jetzt, du Bücherwurm, laß es dir nicht wieder aus der Hand nehmen!

"Ich möchte dich erstmal hier oben schmecken!", schnurrte sie ihn an.

"So ein Quatsch – ich will nicht knutschen, sondern daß du mir einen bläst! Komm, du willst es doch – also mach schon!"

Als Hermine ihn anlächelte und Anstalten machte, ihn trotzdem zu küssen, packte er mit brachialer Gewalt ihren Kopf und drückte ihn auf seinen Unterleib. Hermine schrie kurz auf vor Schmerz und hatte das Gefühl, sie könne ein Krachen in ihrem Nacken hören.

"Und wag dich nicht, mich zu beißen oder so ein Scheiß – ich schwör dir, du bereust es..." war das letzte Kommando das er mit Worten gab...

OoOoO

Hermines Körper fühlte sich an, als bestünde er aus rohem Fleisch. Jeder Quadratzentimeter Haut tat ihr weh. Er hatte sie geschlagen, benutzt wie es ihm gefallen hatte und nicht eine Sekunde lang hatte er Interesse daran gehabt, sie zu küssen... hatte sogar Witze darüber gemacht, daß er doch nichts küssen würde, "was seinen Schwanz im Mund gehabt hatte".

Und noch immer war er nicht fertig, rieb sich auf ihr, in ihr und befand sich erneut auf dem Weg zu einem Gipfel seiner animalischen Begierden. Seine Schweißtropfen fielen auf ihren Leib und sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würden sich wie ätzendes Gift in sie einbrennen. Sie fühlte ihren Geist taub werden. Selbst die anfangs brennende Sorge um das ungeborene Leben in ihr war nur noch gedämpft zu spüren.

Sie brauchte längst keine Begeisterung mehr zu heucheln, denn es war ihm völlig egal, was sie empfand. Er begann zu beben und zu zucken und Hermine wußte, daß es jeden Moment wieder so weit sein würde.

Diesmal schien er seine persönliche Grenze des Möglichen zu erreichen. Hermine sah, wie in einem seiner Augen ein Ädcherchen vor Anstrengung platzte und mit einem letzten Keuchen rief er ihr zum unzähligsten Mal entgegen: "Ich besorg es dir, daß du es nie wieder anders willst!"

Er sah sich nicht nur gerne selbst, er hörte sich auch gerne selber reden...

Ein Ruck ging durch Hermine hindurch und sie stieß ihre Lethargie, ihre Taubheit beiseite und brachte tatsächlich noch einmal Feuer in ihre Augen zurück.

"Diesmal will ich, daß du mich dabei küßt!" Abgesehen vom ersten Akt dieses Dramas war die Kapsel nie in Gefahr gewesen, da er ausgerechnet ihren Mund als einzige Körperstelle gemieden hatte, wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Die Konzentration darauf sie nicht zu verlieren, hatte sie sogar ein wenig bei Verstand gehalten und nicht durchdrehen lassen wie sie es eigentlich von sich selbst jede Sekunde erwartet hatte. Er war inzwischen wohl sogar überzeugt, daß sie Spaß an dem hatte, was er mit ihr tat - ein kranker Mensch, ein geistig wirklich kranker Mensch...

Hermine ließ seine Worte an sich Revue passieren und versuchte, seine Wortwahl zu treffen "Gib mir deine Zunge! Ich will dich oben und unten gleichzeitig fühlen! Komm! Mach es mir!" innerlich erzitterte sie vor Ekel, aber ihre Worte hatten ins Schwarze getroffen! Er wußte, daß er jetzt seinen letzten Schuß für heute abgeben würde und wenn die Frau unter ihm unerwarteterweise immer noch scharf war, dann sollte sie bekommen was sie wollte.

Er beugte sich stoßend mit dem Kopf zu ihrem Kopf und versenkte wie ein Ameisenbär in einem Erdloch seine Zunge in ihrem Mund.

Hermines Sinne wurden hellwach! Sie packte seinen Kopf, preßte ihren Mund auf seinen mit einer Kraft, die ihn erstaunt kurz zurückweichen ließ, aber das ließ Hermine nicht zu. Als er seine Zunge aus ihr zurückzog, zerbiß sie, ohne ihre Lippen von seinen zu nehmen, die Kapsel die sie wie einen zerbrechlichen Schatz während der kompletten Tortour in ihrer Wange getragen hatte und als er seine Zunge auf den nächsten Vorstoß schicken wollte, spuckte Hermine ihm das Mittel, gegen das sie durch das vorher getrunkene Gegenmittel geschützt war, mit aller Gewalt in seine Mundhöhle hinein – ein Hoch auf die Zaubertrankmagie!

Er stieß sich von ihr weg, schrie auf und schlug noch einmal zu – bevor er bewußtlos zur Seite sackte und für diesen letzten Akt unverrichteter Dinge aus ihr herausglitt...

Hermine flüchtete sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, zog ihre Beine an sich und umfaßte sie fest mit ihren Armen – ihr Atem wurde panisch und das gerade Erlebte stieg in ihr hoch – drohte in ihr Bewußtsein zu gelangen und sie wußte, daß sie dann handlungsunfähig sein würde. Sie würde hier sitzenbleiben, bis er wieder wach war. Aber das durfte nicht geschehen.

Severus! Hannah! Sie rief sich den Grund ihres Hierseins wieder ins Gedächtnis und sprang auf, rannte nackt wie sie war ins Erdgeschoss griff seinen Zauberstab der dort durch ihren "Überraschungsangriff von vorhin" noch zurückgelassen neben seinem unbenutzten Teller lag und stürzte sich auf den magischen Tresor.

Einige wenige Fehlschläge und dann ein Knall und der Stahlschrank barst unter der Kraft des Spruches den Hermine mit Rochus Zauberstab gesprochen hatte.

Sie wühlte in den Trümmern und da lag er – ihr Zauberstab – trotz der Zerstörungskraft des Spruches unversehrt!

Sie rannte zurück ins Schlafzimmer, fesselte ihren Vergewaltiger vorsichtshalber und ohne Zeit damit zu verschwenden sich selbst wieder zu bekleiden, richtete sie ihren Stab auf ihn: "LEGILLIMENS"

OoOoO

Hermine liefen Tränen übers Gesicht, als sie nach dem Lösen des Zaubers der über dem Haus lag selbiges verließ, in dem sie Rochus mit einer verwirrten Erinnerung an einen offenbar mit zuviel Alkohol begangenen Abend und die unvernünftige Entscheidung, die braunhaarige Hexe gehen zu lassen zurückließ, nachdem sie den Tisch in einen Zustand gebracht hatte, als habe das Essen stattgefunden.

In der Tat liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht – aber gleichzeitig trug sie auch ein grimmiges, triumphierendes Lächeln.

Ein Lächeln, das verflucht an das erinnerte, das Professor Severus Snape stets getragen hatte, wenn er mit neuen, wichtigen Informationen von seinen Treffen mit dem dunklen Lord zurückkgekommen war...

Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel...

OoOoO

OoOoO

OoOoO

Sie hatte viel von der Schönheit der Isle of Skye gehört, aber die Realität übertraf jede Beschreibung. Doch Hermine hatte keine Augen dafür. Sie hatte ein Ziel zu erreichen und es lag kurz vor ihr. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, einen Schritt vor den nächsten zu setzen, doch die Gewissheit, ihr Ziel beinahe schon erreicht zu haben, gab ihr Zugriff, auf die letzten Kraftreserven.

Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als sich die Türe des so freundlich aussehenden Hauses inmitten der Kräutergärten öffnete. Mit Hilfe der Erkenntnisse aus Rochus Kopf war es ihr ein Leichtes gewesen, die magischen Sperren um das Gelände mitten im Nichts der endlosen Grünflächen derschottischen Landschaft aufzuheben.

Ein Mädchen öffnete ihr.

"Du kommst spät. Ich habe eigentlich heute morgen mit dir gerechnet.", sagte die Kleine, ohne auch nur ein Wort von Hermine abzuwarten. "Nun gut, dann gibt es halt keinen schwarzen Tee, sondern Früchtetee mit Granatapfelsirup. Komm herein...", die Kleine ging zur Seite und machte eine einladende Geste.

Hermine war sprachlos über die Begrüßung, die so ganz und gar nicht so ablief, wie sie es erwartet hatte.

"Es ist gut, daß du da bist und mich holst.", sagte das seltsame, kleine Wesen vor Hermine, das mit ihrem außergewöhnlichen Blick tief in sie hineinzusehen schien. "Papa braucht mich jetzt..."

Hermine konnte nur nicken, und ging vor dem Mädchen in die Hocke, als wolle sie sie genauer betrachten, um sicherzugehen, daß das Mädchen real war.

Und plötzlich legte die Kleine ihre Hand mit einem sanften und besorgten Blick an Hermines Wange, betrachtete ohne jede Scheu die dunklen Verfärbungen und die frischen Krusten in ihrem Gesicht und sagte dann sehr still: "Aber jetzt kümmern wir uns erst einmal um dich..."

OoOoO

(Das Zitat über dem Kapitel stammt aus einem Song von Udo Jürgens)


	13. Kapitel 12

_Ich werde nächste Woche nicht updaten können - dafür fehlt zuviel bis zum nächsten geschriebenen Teil - dafür werde ich ab dem nächsten Kapitel aber defintitiv wieder ausführlich auf eure glorreichen Reviwes antworten! Tausend Dank dafür! Aber ich glaube, daß ihr - angesichts der Tatsache, daß es diesmal KEINEN Cliffhanger gibt - mit der kurzen Pause leben könnt ggg  
Satia Entreri_

OoOoO

**Kapitel 12**

_OoOoO_

_I wish I could just make you turn around – turn around and see me cry  
__There's so much I need to say to you – so many reasons why  
__You're the only one who really knew me at all..._

_OoOoO_

Als Rochus wach wurde, begriff er sofort, was geschehen war. Sie war fort – sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn zu überwältigen.

"Scheiße...", entfuhr es ihm laut.

Seine trotz der spontanen Erkenntnis ihrer Abwesenheit noch etwas verworrenen Gedanken versuchten angestrengt, einen Plan zu erdenken, wie man den angerichteten Schaden so gering wie möglich halten konnte. Also ging er die wichtigsten Fakten durch.

Sie wußte, daß er gegen die Menschen agierte die Snape nahestanden.

Sie wußte, daß man sie hier festhalten wollte.

Sie wußte, daß sie es auf das Baby abgesehen hatten.

Sie wußte ganz offensichtlich von der Prophezeihung, in der es hieß, daß die Nachfahrin von Felina mit dem "der kein Slytherin ist" ein Kind bekommen würde, das zu einem strategisch wichtigen Zeitpunkt mit Gryffindors Schwert kämpfen würde. Granger hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, als Melianda von der Prophezeihung gesprochen hatte.

Die blöde Snape! Warum hatte sie auch alles ausgeplappert? Hätte es nicht gereicht, Granger in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und in einigen Monaten das Kind zu haben? Aber nein... Weiber... doch in diesem speziellen Fall bumste dumm, dem Sprichwort entsprechend, einfach zu gut, um ihr solche Fehler lange übel zu nehmen...

Nun ja, wenigstens wußte Granger nicht, wo Snapes erste Brut untergebracht war.

Er mußte nun einen Weg finden, um zum einen wieder Zugriff auf das Baby zu bekommen und zum anderen um die Scheiß-Gryffindor von Snape fernzuhalten.

Es hatte einer halben Ewigkeit intensiven Nachdenkens bedurft, aber dann hatte Rochus endlich eine Idee, die er für wirkungsvoll hielt.

Der einfachste Weg war es, Snape selbst dafür sorgen zu lassen, daß sie ihm fernblieb.

Er machte eine kurze Notiz fertig, steckte sie in einen Umschlag, schrieb den Namen des Adressaten darauf und unterstrich die letzte Zeile der Adresse zweimal – Hogwarts...

OoOoO

Der Unterricht lief in gewohnten Bahnen. Die Erstklässler stellten sich ungeschickt an wie eh und je, die älteren Jahrgänge gaben ihr Bestes, um diesen Eindruck zu verhindern – in der Regel erfolglos.

Doch trotz aller Kühle und Reserviertheit, war es Snape gelungen, den "neuen" Lehrstil den er zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres hin gepflegt hatte, zum größten Teil beizubehalten. Vor allem die älteren Jahrgänge waren mit höchst mißtrauischem Ausdruck in die ersten Unterrichtsstunden des neuen Schuljahres gekommen, weil sie in den Ferien offenbar zu der Auffassung gelangt waren, daß die Umgänglichkeit des Zaubertrankmeisters wohl nur die letzten Ausläufer seiner Erkrankung gewesen sein mußten.

Als sie dann aber feststellten, daß Snape zwar keineswegs herzlich, aber auch nicht mehr ansatzweise so bissig wie früher, seinen Unterricht abhielt, sondern stattdessen das gleiche anspruchsvolle aber neutrale Verhalten an den Tag legte, das die letzten Unterrichtswochen vor den Ferien so erfreulich gemacht hatte, konnte man beinahe spüren, wie einigen der ängstlicheren Schülern Steine von den Herzen fielen. Speziell die Ravenclaw-Schüler diskutierten während der Mahlzeiten heftigst über die neuen Möglichkeiten im Zaubertrankunterricht.

Severus Snape hatte sich bewußt entschieden, trotz der jüngsten Ereignisse, sein verändertes Verhalten im Unterricht nicht rückgängig zu machen, da es kein persönliches Engagement von ihm erforderte und die gesteigerte Lernfähigkeit der Schüler deutlich machte, daß es unklug gewesen wäre, es nicht so zu lassen, wie es vor den Ferien gewesen war.

Die ersten drei Tage waren ohne weitere Zwischenfälle abgelaufen. Hermine hatte sich weder bei ihm gemeldet, noch bei sonst jemandem aus dem Kollegium. Nicht einmal Albus und Minerva konnten Genaueres sagen. Aber er ging davon aus, daß er der Grund dafür war, daß sie so lange wie möglich eine neue Begegnung mit ihm hinauszögerte. Vielleicht ging sie davon aus, daß er "sich wieder beruhigte", wenn sie nur lang genug wegbliebe... eine kleine Stelle in der Tiefe seines Kopfes wünschte sich, daß sie damit Recht haben könnte. Aber er wußte, daß er nicht "aufgeregt" war, sondern daß genau das Gegenteil der Fall war.

Hinzu kam, daß er sich in den letzten Tagen mehrfach gefragt hatte, was für eine Aufgabe die Essenz ihm eigentlich noch zugedacht hatte. Waren tatsächlich noch so viele Anhänger Voldemorts dort draußen, daß seine Mitarbeit erforderlich war um sie aufzuspüren? Er war in Gedanken diejenigen durchgegangen, die bei der großen Schlacht vor Malfoy-Manor nicht dabeigewesen waren. Es blieben nicht mehr als eine Handvoll über, die er beim Namen hätte nennen können.

Sicherlich kannte selbst er als Mitglied des engeren Kreises um Tom Riddle nicht alle Befürworter des dunklen Lords. Aber diesmal war er wirklich und endgültig vernichtet und die Gefahr, daß sich wie beim ersten Mal Schwarzmagier nur im Hintergrund hielten um eine neuerliche Auferstehung ihres Meisters abzuwarten, gab es nicht. Hatten sie ihm eine neue Aufgabe zugedacht? Gab es vielleicht eine konkrete Bedrohung, von der bisher nur die Essenz erfahren hatte?

Er knurrte kaum unhörbar vor sich hin, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß die Ruhe die er in den letzten Tagen gehabt hatte ihn jetzt erkennen ließ, daß er vielleicht nicht ganz so selbstverständlich davon ausgehen konnte, daß seine Aufgabe im Kampf gegen die schwarze Seite bereits erfüllt war.

Severus goß sich einen weiteren Becher Kürbissaft ein und wieder tippte er unauffällig mit dem Zauberstab dagegen, während er leise murmelte. Und auch beim zweiten Mal blieb es Albus Dumbledore nicht verborgen.

Der weißhaarige Schulleiter beobachtete Severus aus dem Augenwinkel, wie dieser mit fast unheimlicher Ruhe in der großen Halle sein Abendessen zu sich nahm. Er vermutete, daß er statt des Kürbissaftes Wein in Severus Becher vorfinden würde.

Albus war ratlos. Er liebte Severus wie ein eigenes Kind. Aber der Zaubertrankmeister würde ihm vermutlich niemals mehr vertrauen können. Er würde für den Rest ihrer Tage glauben, er sei nur ein Werkzeug in den Händen des Ordens gewesen.

Nur Minerva wußte, daß Albus an dem Abend, nach der Szene auf der Krankenstation, in seinen Räumen geweint hatte, weil er nicht wußte, was er nun tun sollte. Den gut gemeinten Rat Minervas, den Zeitumkehrer einzusetzen, hatte er unter stillen Tränen lächelnd abgelehnt und ihr erklärt, daß er den gleichen Fehler kein zweites Mal begehen wollte.

Natürlich war es falsch gewesen, Severus die die Wahrheit vorzuenthalten, aber wie sagte man einem Kind so etwas Ungeheuerliches? Wie hätte er das tun sollen? Und heute war es nicht viel anders. Severus war noch keine vierzig Jahre alt, also in Albus Augen gerade eben kein Teenager mehr... Gerade weil er den "Jungen" so liebte, hatte er ihm diese Dinge nicht sagen können. Wenn er bedachte, daß er fast den gleichen Fehler bei Harry beinahe wieder begangen hätte... spätestens als er Harry gegenüber ehrlich geworden war, hätte er begreifen müssen, daß er mit dem Zaubertrankmeister reden mußte.

Severus mußte erfahren, was geschehen war – hätte es längst erfahren müssen - und Albus war inzwischen zu dem Schluß gelangt, daß es von der Wahrheit die den Zaubertrankmeister erwartet hatte, keine "gute" Variante gab. Ganz gleich wie er es erfahren hätte – seine Reaktion wäre vermutlich die selbe gewesen.

Albus beobachtete Snape weiter und sah betroffen, daß sein Blick, der sonst blitzend und blinkend über die Köpfe der Schüler gehuscht war, so daß die, die den Blick bemerkten, unweigerlich zusammengezuckt waren, jetzt ruhig in irgendeine Ferne blickten, die keiner außer ihm sah.

Er saß aufrecht, aß, trank, benahm sich höflich, aber kühl und verschwand unmittelbar nach dem Essen wieder in Richtung seiner Räume.

OoOoO

Der Weg in die Kerker war nicht anders gewesen als immer - aber kurz bevor er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, war ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm aufgestiegen und als er die Tür zu seinem Labor geöffnet hatte, waren seine Sinne auf Hochachtung gestellt. Etwas war nicht so wie immer...

Als Severus Snape den Mann in seinem Labor erkannte, der gerade dabei war mit seinem Zauberstab Gedanken in Snapes Denkarium abzulegen, glaubte er für einen Moment, einer grauenhaften Illusion zu erliegen.

Rochus – der Mann der ihn bis heute in seinen schlimmsten Träumen heimsuchte, der Mann der seine Mutter in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, der Mann, der ihn Dinge gelehrt hatte, die kein Kind der Welt hätte lernen dürfen – der Mann... der seinen Vater getötet hatte...

"Was willst DU hier?" seine Stimme dröhnte durch das Labor. Er hatte ohne darüber nachzudenken längst seinen Zauberstab gezückt und hielt ihn duellierbereit auf ihn gerichtet.

Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und seine Stimme veränderte sich zu einem gepressten Zischen.

"Wenn du in fünf Sekunden noch hier bist, bringe ich dich um." er bebte innerlich von der Anstrengung, nicht auf der Stelle einen der Unverzeihlichen zu sprechen und ihn zu töten.

Rochus lächelte und hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, daß die Essenz stark an deiner Mitarbeit interessiert ist und daß du es dir wirklich überlegen solltest, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten. Bei uns gibt es eine echte Aufgabe für dich! Was willst du denn hier? Kein Mensch interessiert sich hier für dich. Du willst Kinder unterrichten? Tu lieber das, wozu du geboren wurdest. Vernichte die, die der schwarzen Magie huldigen und vielleicht einen neuen dunklen Lord auf den Thron setzen wollen.", er sprach mit unverschämter Ruhe.

"Als ob es dafür Anwärter gäbe, nachdem der letzte sein eher unrühmliches Ende genommen hat.", fauchte Snape ihn an. "Es gibt hier mehr für mich, als ihr mir jemals bieten könntet. Verschwinde jetzt!"

Rochus ging in einem großen Halbkreis um ihn herum in Richtung des Ausgangs.

"Du glaubst, daß du ihnen wichtig bist? Träum weiter, Severus. Sie belügen und betrügen dich alle. Und wenn ich sage ‚alle' dann meine ich ‚alle'" Mit diesem letzten Satz huschte er durch die Türe in den Gang.

Severus ging taumelnd rückwärts, bis er gegen die Wand gelehnt stehenblieb. Er bekam nur schwer Luft und schloß für einen Moment die Augen, um sich zu beruhigen. Er atmete einige Male so tief ein und aus wie es ging, bis sein Herzschlag sich wieder normalisiert hatte und er über das nachdenken konnte, was gerade eben geschehen war.

Er hätte das Schwein töten können... das war seine Gelegenheit gewesen und er hatte sie verstreichen lassen...

Doch Rochus hatte immer im Auftrag gehandelt. Er würde für das, was er getan hatte, bezahlen müssen, aber nicht mit dem Tod – jedenfalls nicht durch seine Hand. Es stand Severus nicht zu, diese Entscheidung zu treffen.

Wie war Rochus ins Schloß gekommen? Und wo hatte er das Passwort für das Labor hergehabt?

Was hatte der bullige Zauberer hier gewollt, was er ihm nicht auch mit einer Eule hätte zukommen lassen können?

Er drehte sich um und starrte auf das Denkarium, das Rochus aus dem Schrank geholt und auf der Arbeitsfläche neben der Feuerstelle abgestellt hatte.

Darin wirbelte es...

Snape zögerte, aber er wußte, daß das, was er darin finden würde, die Wahrheit wäre– was auch immer es sein würde. Also ging er vorsichtig einen Schritt näher – und noch einen Schritt – bis er davorstand.

Er blickte hinein.

"_Deine Muskeln sind wirklich heiß – im Vergleich dazu ist Severus echt mager – trainierst du dafür viel?"_

"_Hast du wirklich Hunger auf Kartoffeln und Salat? Willst du nicht viel lieber sofort den Nachtisch?"_

"_Ich möchte dich erstmal hier oben schmecken!"_

"_Gib mir deine Zunge! Ich will dich oben und unten gleichzeitig fühlen! Komm! Mach es mir!"_

Es waren keine kompletten Szenen – immer nur kurze offenbar gut ausgewählte Momente, die aber alles sagten und zeigten, was gesagt und gezeigt werden konnte.

Hermine die bewundernd über Rochus Bizeps strich.

Hermine, die sich von ihm heranziehen ließ und versuchte, ihn zu küssen.

Und viele ähnliche Szenen.

Severus glaubte, er müsse innerlich zerspringen, aber er konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

Als er jedoch sah, wie Hermine in eindeutiger Absicht praktisch nackt auf allen Vieren auf Rochus zukrabbelte, stieß er das Denkarium mit einem lauten, entsetzten Schrei von sich weg und in den Raum hinein.

Es schlug auf dem Boden des Labors auf und zerbrach.

Die Bilder und die Worte waren fort.

Aber nicht in seinem Kopf. In seinem Kopf wiederholten sie sich wieder und wieder.

Er hielt inne – sah sich im Labor um, sprach eine Formel, die verhindern würde, daß Geräusche nach außen drangen und verschloß dann mit einem kraftvollen Zauber die Tür.

Er war alleine – wenn er allein war, brauchte er die Fassade nicht – wenn er allein war, konnte er loslassen...

Und dann zerlegte er mit allem was ihm in seiner grenzenlosen Wut und Entäuschung zur Verfügung stand das Labor in seine kleinstmöglichen Einzelteile...

OoOoO

Die äußerlich sichtbaren Wunden Hermines waren von Lissy mit sehr viel Sorgfalt und Mühe geheilt worden und Hermine konnte es kaum erwarten, Hannah und sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen und dann endlich eine Gelegenheit zu finden, Severus ihre ganz persönliche, große Neuigkeit anzuvertrauen.

Sie wußte, daß er über die Geschehnisse um Hannah entsetzt sein würde, aber sie war auch absolut sicher, daß sein Glück letztendlich überwiegen würde. Sie beschloß, niemanden über ihr Kommen in Kenntnis zu setzen. Sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

Aber Hermine wußte, daß es ein anderes großes Problem geben würde.

Sie erkannte sehr schnell, daß Severus sofort wissen würde, was geschehen war, wenn er versuchen würde, sie zu berühren. Sie ertrug die Berührungen von Lissy kaum – von einem Mann berührt zu werden, erschien ihr jetzt völlig undenkbar.

Sie sehnte sich so unfassbar nach ihm, nach seiner Umarmung, seinem Körper, hatte aber gleichzeitig Angst davor, daß sie seine Nähe nicht würde ertragen können.

Sie sah nur eine Möglichkeit, mit diesem Problem fertig zu werden und bereitete in aller Sorgfalt, und mit einem ruhigen Kalkül das Snape zur Ehre gereicht hätte, einen ausgesuchten Obliviate-Zauber vor, mit dem sie versuchen wollte, sich selbst gezielt konkrete Erinnerungen zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig wollte sie jedoch, daß sie die Fakten als solche nicht vergaß. Der konkrete Akt sollte aus ihrem Gedächtnis verschwinden, ohne daß das Wissen darum, daß er stattgefunden hatte, verloren ging. Schließlich wollte sie, für den Fall daß sie Rochus noch einmal gegenüberstehen würde – was Merlin verhindern mochte! – noch wissen, was er ihr angetan hatte. Aber die Bilder und Empfindungen dazu konnte sie getrost entbehren.

Sie hatte Rochus, als sie in seinen Gedanken gekramt hatte, die Erinnerungen an den Sex gelassen, denn sie ging davon aus, daß er es für logischer halten würde, wenn er sie nach diesen Geschehnissen hatte gehen lassen, als daß er ihr einfach so die Türe geöffnet hätte.

In Hermine stieg ein neuerliches Würgen auf, als sie erneut zu begreifen versuchte, daß sie in Rochus Kopf erkannt hatte, daß er das, was er ihr angetan hatte, nicht einmal als etwas "wirklich" Falsches angesehen hatte. Er war tatsächlich davon ausgegangen, daß es ihr – wenigstens zwischendurch mal – gefallen hatte – daß ein "ganzer Kerl" so vorgehen mußte. Die Gewalt war für ihn nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen und hatte nicht weiter gezählt. Hermine atmete einige Male langsam ein und aus und bekam die Übelkeit in den Griff.

Sie konnte Severus unmöglich gegenübertreten, solange diese Bilder noch in ihrem Kopf waren.

Sie wußte nicht, ob es funktionieren würde. Wußte nicht einmal, ob man den Obliviate-Zauber überhaupt gegen sich selbst richten konnte. Doch es gelang. Es dauerte mehrere Stunden, aber dann war sie so weit, daß die Gewissheit, daß sie nie wieder einem Mann gestatten würde sie anzufassen und das Gefühl des Dreckig-seins, dem Unwohlsein gegenüber diesem schrecklichen Rochus gewichen war. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß der Zauber stabil war und nicht bei der ersten Gelegenheit brechen würde.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie richtig gehandelt hatte, weil es die Vergewaltigung in ihrer bewußten Erinnerung nicht mehr gab – und da sie jetzt nur noch die Tatsache wußte, daß sie stattgefunden hatte – aber mit der Emotionslosigkeit, als sei es die Überschrift eines Kapitels in einem Fachbuch – kam sie sich plötzlich übertrieben pathetisch vor. So schlimm konnte es ja wohl kaum gewesen sein – oder?

Ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend blieb – aber es würde jetzt mit Severus von dieser Seite aus keine Probleme mehr geben – da war sie sicher...

In einer halben Stunde würden sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machen... die Freude darüber überschwemmte jedes noch übrig gebliebene Unwohlsein völlig.

OoOoO

Der Abend legte sich mit beginnender Dämmerung über das Schloß.

Severus Snape saß vor dem Kamin im Sessel seines Vaters, las einen Roman und trank einen Becher Tee, als sei nie etwas geschehen. Er hatte das Labor verschlossen. Darum würde er sich morgen kümmern. Der Raum war ein völliges Chaos gewesen. Doch es hatte gut getan, das Desaster das in ihm geherrscht hatte in diesem Raum zurücklassen zu können.

Er war erschrocken darüber gewesen, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, die Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Die Mauer um ihn schien nicht so stabil zu sein, wie er es gewollt hatte und sich in den Sessel fallen zu lassen, war von einer Notwendigkeit gewesen, wie er sie lange nicht erlebt hatte. Aber nun war er wieder die Ruhe selbst.

Er hatte Hermines Dinge zusammengesucht und in einer großen Truhe verstaut, die jetzt neben dem Eingang stand.

Er gab es sich selbst gegenüber nicht zu, aber er hatte Angst vor ihrer Rückkehr.

Morgen würde sie wieder da sein.

Oder auch nicht – ging es im plötzlich durch den Kopf und er ließ das Buch in seinen Schoß sinken.

Was, wenn sie gar nicht erst wiederkam?

Aber dann hob er das Buch wieder hoch.

Wenn sie nicht seinetwegen wiederkam, würde sie des neuen Labors wegen wiederkommen.

Er versuchte sich wieder auf die Zeilen vor ihm zu konzentrieren, aber es wollte nicht gelingen. Seufzend klappte er das Buch zu und legte es zur Seite.

Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, um doch noch eine Kanne Kaffee aufzusetzen.

Er wollte immer noch nicht glauben, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte – aber es war die Wahrheit – das war das einzige, was er mit Gewissheit sagen konnte.

Doch es paßte nicht zu Hermine – absolut nicht...

Aber es war wahr...

Erst als ihm der Löffel aus den Fingern fiel, als er das Kaffeepulver in die Kanne geben wollte, bemerkte er es. Er nahm den Löffel nicht wieder auf und stellte stattdessen die Dose mit dem Kaffeepulver ab, um beide Hände mit leicht gespreizten Fingern und nach unten gerichteten Handflächen vor sich zu halten. Er sah mit Entsetzen auf sie herab. Er drehte die Handflächen nach oben und sah in sie hinein. Die Erkenntnis blieb die selbe.

Seine Hände zitterten...

OoOoO

Es war noch einigermaßen hell draußen, als Hermine von Hagrids Hütte aus eine Hauselfe damit beauftragte, Professor Snape eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu dem Treffpunkt, den sie ihm auf dem Zettel mitgeteilt hatte. Ein Seitenausgang des Schlosses, den nur Angestellte des Schlosses und Hauselfen benutzen durften. Sie wollte ihn nicht direkt ins kalte Wasser stoßen. Sie wollte ihm in Ruhe sagen, was geschehen war – wobei sie Details auszulassen gedachte – und ihn darauf vorbereiten, daß seine Tochter da war.

Die Aufregung pochte ihr in Kopf und Magen, als das kleine Tor aufging und Severus heraustrat.

Das Strahlen auf Hermines Gesicht verlosch fast völlig, als sie seine Miene sah.

Sie hatte gewußt, daß sie davon ausgehen mußte, daß er emotionslos und kühl sein würde – es wäre Wunschdenken gewesen, ernsthaft zu hoffen, er sei jetzt anders als bei ihrer Abreise.

Aber nun hielt sie sogar in ihrem Wunsch ihn zu umarmen inne, und in ihrem Bauch stieg die Gewissheit auf, daß etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

Er sah sie auf eine Weise an, die Hermine wünschen ließ, es läge keine Emotion in seinem Blick – denn in seinen Augen stand etwas, daß verflucht dicht an Hass grenzte.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie leise und zögerlich.

Er kam die letzten Schritte zu ihr hinüber. Sie waren völlig allein. Eine viel zu lange Weile sah er sie einfach nur an, mit diesem Blick, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging.

"Du warst also bei Rochus?"

Hermine wurde weiß. Sie überlegte rasend schnell, ob sie es leugnen sollte. Aber wenn die Frage so direkt kam, so völlig unerwartet, dann mußte er etwas von dem wissen, was geschehen war. Aber wie? Von wem? Doch das war jetzt gleichgültig.

Sie nickte nur und suchte nach Worten. Doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, sprach er weiter.

"Du warst mit ihm im Bett, Hermine – ich habe es gesehen."

"WAS!" Hermine machte einen Satz auf ihn zu. "Du willst was gesehen haben! Wie willst du das gesehen haben?", ihre Stimme wurde hysterisch. Nein! So durfte das nicht ablaufen!

"Wie ich das gesehen haben will?", sein sarkastisches Lachen jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken.

"Du leugnest es also nicht einmal?" seine Stimme triefte vor Verachtung.

Hermine sah ihn flehend an, wagte es aber nicht, ihn anzufassen.

"DOCH! Ich leugne es! Ich habe nicht mit ihm geschlafen! Ja, ich war bei ihm, aber das habe ich nicht getan!"

Er packte sie bei den Schultern und wollte sie gegen die Mauer des Schlosses drücken, aber seine rasende Wut nahm ihm die Kontrolle über seine Kraft und so stieß er sie mit Gewalt vor die rauhen Steine.

In diesem Moment wußte Hermine wieder, warum sie vor diesem Mann so viele Jahre Angst gehabt hatte.

"Ich habe es GESEHEN, Hermine. Erzähl mir jetzt hier keine Lügen! Sei du doch die eine, die mich hier nicht anlügt, hörst du! LÜG MICH NICHT AN! Erzähl doch! Hat es Spaß gemacht?", seine Stimme dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Seine Pupillen waren weiter, als es normal zu sein schien.

"Hör mir doch zu!", rief sie laut. Ihr war schwindelig, weil ihr Kopf - ebenso wie ihr jetzt heftig schmerzender Rücken - gegen die Mauer geknallt war. Aber er ließ sie nicht aussprechen und schrie sie weiter an..

"Ob es Spaß gemacht hat, will ich wissen! Hat er dich heiß gemacht mit den Erzählungen über seine tollen Lehrmethoden? Ja? Hat er dir noch ein paar Dinge gezeigt, die du noch nicht kanntest?"

Seine Hände waren so sehr in ihre Schultern gekrallt, daß sie fühlen konnte, wie unter seinen Fingernägeln kleine Wunden entstanden. Hermine konnte ein Schreien kaum unterdrücken. Trotzdem war sein Gesicht verzerrter als ihres.

Tränen aus Angst, Schmerz und Wut gleichzeitig, stiegen in ihr hoch.

"Verdammt, Severus, hör mir zu! Es ist nicht das ..."

Er ließ sie mit der rechten Hand los und presste ihr diese auf den Mund, so daß sie nicht weitersprechen konnte. Ihr Kopf prallte dabei noch einmal hart gegen die Mauer. Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt und seine Stimme war jetzt leiser aber dadurch noch bedrohlicher.

"Wage es nicht, mich mit dem Satz zu beleidigen, es sei nicht das, wonach es ausgesehen hat. Du wußtest, was er getan hat und du bist trotzdem zu ihm ins Bett gestiegen. Diese beiden Fakten kannst du nicht leugnen."

Über Hermines Gesicht liefen die Tränen, die sie nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Sie zitterte unter der Gewalt seiner Hände und preßte ihre Augen zu, um ihn nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen.

Als Snape sie plötzlich ruckartig losließ, rutschte sie an der rauhen Schlossmauer nach unten und blieb wie betäubt am Boden sitzen.

Sie erwartete, daß er ging, aber unerwarteterweise blieb er keine fünf Meter weit von ihr weg einfach stehen und starrte über die Wiesen hinaus, die bis zum See reichten, bis er den Kopf senkte und sich still die Hände vor's Gesicht legte.

Die Gefahr für Hermine schien vorbei zu sein. Sie sah ihn eine Weile an, rieb sich vorsichtig den schmerzenden Hinterkopf und stellte fest, daß in ihren Locken Blut klebte.

Sie fühlte sich außerstande aufzustehen. Also blieb sie einfach sitzen.

"Er wußte wo Hannah ist.", sagte sie endlich in die merkwürdige Stille hinein.

Er nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht, ließ die Arme kraftlos fallen und drehte sich seufzend um.

"Was soll das heißen 'er wußte wo Hannah ist'? Ich weiß auch, wo Hannah ist. Sie liegt auf dem Friedhof auf dem wir die Urne bestattet haben. Ich war erst vor ein paar Tagen dort." Er klang unendlich müde.

"Und was hat das alles hier überhaupt mit Hannah zu tun?"

"Hannah ist nicht tot, Severus. Sie ist hier, in Hogwarts. Ich habe sie gefunden und hergebracht."

Er verstand überhaupt nicht was sie sagte. Er sah sie einfach nur an, als versuche er, die Worte in eine Reihenfolge zu bringen, die auch für ihn einen Sinn ergeben würde.

"Mach das nicht mit mir, Hermine. Hannah ist tot. Seit fast acht Jahren."

"Nein, Severus, das ist sie nicht. Frag mich nicht, wie ich es herausgefunden habe. Tatsache ist jedoch, daß Rochus wußte wo sie war. Ich habe trotz aller Mühen niemanden sonst in Erfahrung bringen können, der darüber Bescheid wußte wo ich sie finden konnte. Und als mir die Zeit davonlief, habe ich ALLE Möglichkeiten eingesetzt, die mir zur Verfügung standen, um es aus ihm herauszuholen. Hörst du, Severus? ALLE! Denn es war mir alles wert! Das ist dann leider nach hinten losgegangen - das was geschehen ist, habe ich nicht gewollt - ich hoffe, daß du mir das irgendwann einmal verzeihen wirst. Aber ich habe die Information bekommen. Ich habe sie gefunden."

Hermine hätte sich die vielen Worte sparen können. Snape verarbeitete immer noch den ersten Satz.

"Was meinst du, mit 'sie ist nicht tot'?"

Jetzt versuchte Hermine sich doch aufzurichten, aber es fiel ihr schwer. Sie befürchtete wohl zu Recht, daß sie eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte. Ihr war schwindelig und ihr war übel.

Severus sah es, war aber außerstande, ihr zu helfen. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte sie an.

Hermine stand wieder, wenn auch auf wackeligen Beinen. Endlich hörte er zu.

"Sie hat die letzten Jahre auf der Isle of Sky verbracht. Dort hat Rochus sie mit dem Wissen und sogar mit der Hilfe deiner Frau hingebracht und dort war auch Lissy, die immer noch auf sie aufpaßt und sie hütet wie ihren Augapfel. Ich durfte Hannah nicht herbringen, ohne daß sie dabeiblieb. Sie sind beide hier. Lissy und Hannah."

"Hannah ist tot!", sagte er bestimmt.

"Das ist sie nicht.", wiederholte Hermine.

"Hannah ist mit drei Jahren an einer Vergiftung gestorben.", sagte er ebenso bestimmt wie vorher.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hannah wurde mit dem Einverständnis deiner Frau weggebracht und dir hat man einen Haufen Asche in einer Urne präsentiert und behauptet, es sei deine Tochter. Du hast nie eine Leiche gesehen, richtig?"

Sie ging vorsichtig die paar Schritte bis zu ihm und nahm seine Hände.

"Weil es nie eine Leiche gegeben hat, Severus. Wer auch immer sich zwischen dich und deine Arbeit gegen Voldemort gestellt hat, wurde aus dem Weg geräumt. Beziehungen waren das Problem - richtig? Und das wußten sie. Also haben sie versucht, dich von Beziehungen fern zu halten. Deshalb haben sie auch versucht, mich von dir wegzubringen. Dein Vater hat sich gegen das, was man mit dir tun wollte gewehrt, deshalb mußte er sterben. Hannah war ein kleines Mädchen - bei ihr reichte es, sie weit fortzubringen."

Jetzt schien er langsam zu begreifen.

"Sie ist nicht...?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah in seinen Augen das Gefühls-Chaos aufsteigen das zu erwarten gewesen war.

"Und sie ist..."

Hermine nickte.

"Ja, sie ist hier, in Hogwarts. Sie wartet zusammen mit Lissy bei Hagrids Hütte auf dich.

Seine Gesichtsfarbe war von zornigem Rot zu immer hellerwerdendem Weiß gewechselt. Sein Sprechen war nur ein undeutliches Murmeln.

"Sie ist... sie ist hier... oh Merlin... warum haben sie das getan... oh mein Gott... oh Gott...", seine Knie gaben nach und er wäre gefallen, hätten ihre Hände ihn nicht gehalten.

Sein Blick nahm einen beinahe gehetzen Ausdruck an.

"Sie muß doch glauben... ich meine... ich war nicht da... all die Jahre... sie muß doch glauben..."

Jetzt endlich lächelte Hermine schwach.

"Du wärst überrascht, Severus."

Sie ließ seine Hand los und testete vorsichtig, ob er noch schwankte, aber der erste Schwindel schien vorbei zu sein, auch wenn sein Atem völlig unnatürlich ging.

"Aber jetzt komm und überzeuge dich erst einmal davon, daß ich die Wahrheit gesagt habe."

Sie hielt ihn an der Hand und zog ihn, das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf so gut ignorierend wie möglich, mit sich mit.

Er setzte nur zögernd einen Schritt vor den anderen.

Hagrids Hütte war keine zweihundert Meter entfernt. Sie brauchten nur ein Stück um das Schloß herumzugehen und sie wären da.

Aber mit jedem Schritt wurde er langsamer.

Und als die Hütte nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war, blieb er stehen und war keinen Meter mehr weiter nach vorne zu bewegen. Er sah atemlos die Hütte an, als verschwände sie jeden Moment vor seinen Augen.

Stattdessen aber trat dahinter ein zierliches, junges, vielleicht zehn Jahre altes Mädchen hervor, mit fast hüftlangen, seidenglatten, rabenschwarzen Haaren, das Krummbein auf dem Arm trug und eindringlich mit ihm redete.

Als es hochsah, blickten zwei riesengroße, sehr, sehr dunkle Augen den Zaubertrankmeister an.

Sie sah aus wie er, die Wangen, die dunklen Augen, die gerade Haltung, der intensive Blick ... - es gab nur drei Unterschiede. Sie war klein, sie war ein Mädchen und sie war bildschön...

Snape hörte auf zu atmen - genauer gesagt, blieb er in dem Stadium unmittelbar davor. Sein Atem ging sehr tief, sehr langsam und unendlich flach. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz wie eine Trommel schlagen zu hören. Sie hielt noch immer seine Hand in ihrer und konnte dort seinen Herzschlag fühlen.

"Hannah? Wo bist du?", klang eine weibliche Stimme hinter der Hütte hervor und Lissy erschien. Sie blieb abrupt stehen, als sie sah, wer gekommen war.

"Ich bin hier, Lissy. Hier vorne vor dem Haus. Papa ist da.", sagte die Kleine ganz selbstverständlich und ließ Severus nicht aus den Augen. Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete ihn ebenso von oben bis unten, wie er sie. Mit dem Unterschied, daß sie still aber fröhlich lächelte, während er einfach nur fassungslos aussah.

Hermine wartete, ebenfalls atemlos, was geschehen würde.

Hannah war die einzige in der Szenerie, die ganz offensichtlich Herr ihrer Sinne war und die deshalb nun auch das Heft in ihre schmale Hand nahm.

Sie flüsterte Krummbein noch irgendetwas ins Fell, bevor sie sich nach vorne beugte und ihn vorsichtig absetzte.

Dann richtete sie sich wieder auf und ging zu ihrem Vater.

Hermine ließ Severus Hand los, ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um den beiden den Raum zu lassen, den sie jetzt brauchten.

Das Bild der beiden war so unglaublich berührend, daß Hermine sich wünschte, sie könnte es festhalten.

Hannah trat so dicht an Severus heran, daß sie ihren Vater bereits berührte als sie endlich stehenblieb und legte ihren Kopf ganz weit in den Nacken, um dem großen Zaubertrankmeister völlig offen und neugierig ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Sie war groß, sie reichte ihm trotz ihrer jungen Jahre bereits bis zur Brust.

Er stand vor ihr, den Kopf zu ihr herabgeneigt und betrachtete sie noch einen Moment länger, bis er auch den letzten Zweifel abgelegt hatte, als Hannah plötzlich mit geheimnisvoller Miene sagte: "Die Antwort heißt: In mir drin, ganz in der Mitte."

Ein Zittern durchlief ihn. Er kannte das Spiel nur zu gut und fragte heiser und stockend: "Und auf welche Frage ist das die Antwort, meine Blume?"

Und Hannah lachte und rief ihm entgegen: "Das ist doch einfach! Die Frage heißt: "Wo war Papa all die Zeit?"

In diesem Augenblick streckte sie ihm ganz einfach, mit aller Inbrunst eine Umarmung fordernd, ihre Arme entgegen.

Die Mauer um den beherrschten Zaubertrankmeister brach mit einer Endgültigkeit, die man beinahe mit den Augen, auf jeden Fall aber mit dem Herzen sehen konnte.

Severus ging aufschluchzend vor ihr auf die Knie, weil seine Beine ihn nun endgültig nicht mehr trugen und zog sie mit sich herunter. Er umfaßte sie und zog sie so fest an sich heran, daß sie lachte, obwohl sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Und dann ließ er seinen Tränen laut, hemmungslos und bebend freien Lauf.

OoOoO

_(Das Zitat aus dem Kapitel stammt aus "Against all odds" von Phil Collins)_


	14. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

_OoOoO_

_Was meine Beta Rena für dieses Kapitel geleistet hat, kann ich gar nicht in Worte fassen – es wäre – auf gut deutsch – scheiße gewesen, wenn sie mir nicht gut zwei Drittel um die Ohren gehauen hätte – aber ich kann zu meiner Entschuldigung sagen, daß ich das Kapitel in Holland in einem Ferienhaus geschrieben habe, umringt von lieben Bekannten, die Siedler von Catan gespielt oder ferngesehen oder geklönt oder direkt vor meiner Nase quatschenderweise gekocht haben. – also hardcore-Bedingungen – Aber Rena, meine Gold-Rena, hat mir wortwörtlich gesagt: „Du glaubst doch nicht, daß ich dir diesen weichgespülten Snape durchgehen lasse" – also hab ich mich hingesetzt und das komplette Kapitel total verändert – hier präsentiere ich stolz das Ergebnis!_

_Rena hat übrigens seit etwa 20 Minuten Geburtstag – Happy Birthday meine gnadenlose Betalinen-Muse!_

OoOoO

OoOoO

**Kapitel 13**

_OoOoO_

_Ein tiefer Schlaf in müden Augen, Friede nach der letzten Schlacht,  
Ein neuer Tag in hellem Licht nach einer bangen, dunklen Nacht,  
Junges Gras auf verbrannter Erde, Regen auf verdörrtes Land  
Die Freude, die die Kehle schnürt, wie eine unsichtbare Hand  
Ein liebevoll gedeckter Tisch, der Duft von Tannenholz im Herd,  
Am Haustor der verlor'ne Sohn, der aus der Fremde wiederkehrt,  
Du sagst all das bin ich für dich..._

_OoOoO_

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Das Durchlebte schüttelte sie regelrecht durch und erst jetzt, hier, als sie Severus und Hannah zusammen vor sich auf der Wiese sah - Hagrids Hütte im Hintergrund - wurde ihr wirklich bewußt, was sie erreicht hatte. Severus hatte jahrelang geglaubt, seine Tochter sei tot. Niemand hatte mehr nach dem Kind gesucht. Und nach all den Jahren hatte sie, Hermine, die Suche wieder aufgenommen – und war erfolgreich gewesen.

Es war Himmel und Hölle zugleich.

Sie konnte in ihrem Kopf die Tatsache, was es sie persönlich gekostet hatte, sehr gut in eine dunkle Ecke verdrängen, doch wie würden die Auswirkungen, ganz gleich wie wunderbar sie auf den ersten Blick sein mochten, für ihn sein? Jetzt wo es Wirklichkeit war, jetzt, da Severus seine Tochter wieder in den Armen hielt, würde er sich hin und hergerissen sehen, zwischen dem Glück, daß Hannah wieder da war und den Selbstvorwürfen, daß er damals nicht weitergesucht hatte.

Und was gerade eben zwischen ihnen an der Mauer geschehen war, war ebenfalls noch lange nicht vergessen. Irgendwie hatte Severus von dem erfahren, was in Rochus' Haus geschehen war. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, daß er wütend sein würde, daß er ihr Vorwürfe machen und ihr nicht leicht vergeben würde. Aber irgendwo in ihrem Inneren hatte sie auch auf Mitgefühl gehofft... Ihr fehlten die Bilder zu der Gewalt die ihr geschehen war, aber sie wußte noch sehr genau, wie ihr Körper danach ausgesehen hatte... Doch mit ihrer ursprünglichen Annahme, daß er ihr nicht verzeihen könnte, hatte sie offenbar Recht gehabt. Aber schließlich hatte sie sich selbst in diese Situation gebracht. Es war ihre Schuld, daß es geschehen war.

Das Wissen wie er nun von ihr dachte, stach in ihren Schläfen, in ihrem Bauch und in ihrer Brust. Ein neue Welle durchlief Hermine und sie schluckte.

Es war es wert!

Es war es wert!

Es war es wert!

Immer wieder rief sie sich die vier Worte wie ein Mantra in den Sinn und konnte sich dadurch für einen Moment wieder auf Vater und Tochter konzentrieren, die vor ihr miteinander beschäftig waren, als gäbe es den Rest der Welt nicht mehr.

Snape hatte Hannah inzwischen aus seiner festen Umarmung herausgelassen und hielt sie nun auf Armeslänge von sich weg, um sie sich Millimeter für Millimeter anzusehen, während er lachend und weinend zugleich auf die abertausend Fragen antwortete, die sie ihm stellte. Die seltsame „sehende„ Weisheit des Kindes war der Neugier eines ganz normalen Mädchens gewichen, das seinen Vater mit Fragen löcherte - über sein Zuhause, seine Freunde, ob sie jetzt bei ihm wohnen würde, ob Lissy bei ihnen bleiben würde, ob der große Mann aus der Hütte ihr den Hippogryph zeigen dürfe, ob es in Hogwarts Erdbeeren gab, wann sie denn endlich ins Schloß dürfe und Unzähliges mehr.

.-

Eine ganze Weile betrachtete Hermine die beiden, bis ihr Blick wieder auf Lissy fiel, die mit einem überaus gerührten Ausdruck in den liebevollen Augen ebenso in den Anblick der beiden vertieft war.

Die grauhaarige Hexe hatte Hermine mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit vor bleibenden körperlichen Schäden bewahrt.Ungewollt drangen die Bilder der fast drei Tage in der Obhut der Hexe in Hermine hervor, in der Lissy Wunde für Wunde mit Magie und Kräuterkraft hatte verschwinden lassen. Vor allem hatte sie Hermine wieder und wieder versichern müssen und können, daß es ihrem Baby gut ging. Lissy hatte sich mit einer Herzlichkeit um Hermine gekümmert, die ganz und gar außergewöhnlich war und die junge Gryffindor hatte irgendwann erkannt, daß diese Wärme und Fürsorge offenbar einfach die Natur der freundlichen Frau war.

Es schien so, als sei sie auf die Welt gekommen, um Amme zu sein. Kein Wunder, daß Severus sich damals dafür entschieden hatte, ihr seine Tochter anzuvertrauen. Und wie recht er damit gehabt hatte! Lissy war in all den Jahren keine Minute von Hannahs Seite gewichen. Aber die Liebe zu dem Kind wurde eindeutig auch erwidert. In den Tagen auf der Isle of Skye hatte Lissy Hermine davon erzählt, wie Hannah damals auf der Insel, als man sie voneinander trennen wollte, auf ganz seltsame Weise Magie gewirkt hatte, die dafür gesorgt hatte, daß weder Rochus noch Melianda in der Lage gewesen waren, Amme und Kind auseinanderzubringen. Hermine erinnerte sich an das, was die Reinigungskraft auf der Insel ihr erzählt hatte. Lissy hatte Hannah den kompletten Weg bis zu ihrem neuen Wohnort getragen und erst abgesetzt, als sie wieder alleine waren.

Wieder kamen die Bilder ihrer Heilung hoch und Hermine spürte in diversen Körperregionen das leichte, unangenehme Ziehen, daß zwischendurch als Erinnerung an die Schmerzen zurückkehrte, die dort vorher gewesen waren. Hannah hatte nur gesehen, daß man ihr gegenüber gewalttätig geworden war, Lissy hatte sehr schnell die konkretere Natur der Gewalt erkannt...

.-

Hermine brachte ihre Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart, überlegte kurz und entschied dann, daß sie etwas in Erfahrung bringen wollte, bevor Severus, der sicher auf den gleichen Gedanken kommen würde, dazu die Gelegenheit haben würde.

Unbemerkt von den dreien ließ sie Severus, Hannah und Lissy allein und ging ins Schloß.

Sie hatte vorgehabt, sofort zu Albus zu gehen, aber die Übelkeit und die immer heftiger werdenden Kopfschmerzen ließen sie doch erst den Weg zur Krankenstation einschlagen.

.-

Wie erwartet, war Poppy alles andere als begeistert, als Hermine mit Blut im Haar bei ihr auftauchte.

„Was, in Merlins Namen, ist denn nun schon wieder geschehen?„, rief sie aufgebracht, während sie die etwas blasse Gryffindor bereits genötigt hatte, sich auf die Behandlungsliege zu setzen und mit dem Zauberstab um sie herumfuchtelte.

„Ich bin auf der Wiese gerannt und unmittelbar vor der Schlossmauer ausgerutscht und so unglücklich wie möglich mit dem Kopf davorgeknallt.„, grinste Hermine sie entschuldigend an. „Außerdem bin ich doch jetzt sofort gekommen. Es ist doch nichts Schlimmes, oder?„

Poppy war mit den Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabs immer langsamer geworden und Hermine ahnte, daß Poppy auf die „Reste„ dessen gestoßen war, was Lissy geheilt hatte. Sie hoffte inständig, daß die Medihexe, die bekanntermaßen eine Meisterin ihres Faches war, mit diesen Überbleibseln nichts anfangen und sie nicht genau einsortieren konnte.

Es schien gut zu gehen, denn obwohl Madame Pomfrey die Stirn runzelte und sehr nachdenklich wurde, fand ihr Zauberstab augenscheinlich nichts Konkretes. Trotzdem fragte sie nach.

„Haben Sie in den letzten Tagen irgendwelche ‚Unfälle' gehabt? Haben Sie sich duelliert, oder etwas ähnliches?„

Hermine versuchte es mit Flucht nach vorne.

„So etwas ähnliches, Poppy, aber wie Sie sehen, ist alles im Lot. Ich möchte Sie bitten, nachher zu Minerva in ihre privaten Räume zu kommen, denn ich habe wirklich hervorragende Neuigkeiten mitgebracht.„ Es gelang Hermine, bei diesem letzten Satz ein so triumphierendes, fröhliches Lachen aufzusetzen, daß Poppys Zweifel davon regelrecht zugedeckt wurden und die Medihexe es zuließ, daß die junge Gryffindor aufstand und sich zum Gehen bereitmachte.

Poppy hatte mit ihrem Zauberstab gegen ihre Übelkeit und die Kopfschmerzen bereits kleine Wunder gewirkt, und jetzt drückte sie ihr noch eine kleine Dose mit Pillen in die Hand mit der Erklärung, wie oft sie diese zu nehmen und wann sie wieder auf der Krankenstation zu erscheinen habe.

Im Eiltempo machte Hermine sich danach auf zu Albus Dumbledore.

.-

Als Hermine kurz danach das Büro des Schulleiters betrat, begrüßte dieser sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Ah! Sie sind wieder da!„

Er wollte offenbar noch weitersprechen, sah dann aber ihren Blick und hielt inne.

Die Erkenntnis, die sie bei seinem fragenden, beunruhigten Ausdruck sofort überkam, brachte sie für einen Moment innerlich aus dem Gleichgewicht.

Er wußte es nicht.

Dumbledore wußte nicht, wen sie mitgebracht hatte!

Hermine war es so sehr gewohnt, daß Albus Dumbledore alles zu wissen, daß sie jetzt feststellte, daß sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Was ist geschehen?„, fragte der Schulleiter in einem völlig anderen und extrem aufmerksamen Ton.

Hermine ging um den Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich direkt vor ihn. Sie wollte jede Regung seines Gesichtes aus allernächster Nähe sehen. Sie wollte sehen können, ob er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Hannah ist nicht tot. Ich habe sie aufgespürt und nach Hogwarts gebracht. Severus hat sie draußen gerade zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen.„

Das freundliche Gesicht des alten Zauberer wandelte sich in der Dauer eines Wimpernschlags zu einer Grimasse blanken Entsetzens.

„Wer?„, krächzte seine sonst so sanfte Stimme.

„Rochus...„ antwortete Hermine, die sofort wußte, wem diese Frage galt.

„VERFLUCHT!„, Dumbledore sprang so ruckartig auf, daß Hermine erschrocken zurückwich.

Der Schulleiter, den sonst scheinbar nichts und niemand aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, war jetzt völlig außer sich.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick fürchtete Hermine, er fiele in Raserei, als er mit einem wuchtvollen Hieb drei riesige Bücher und die Schale mit den obligatorischen Bonbons von seinem Schreibtisch fegte, die mit Kraft gegen den Ständer flogen, auf dem Fawkes saß und ihn umwarfen. Hermine fragte sich, wieviele sich von der ältlichen, gebrechlich wirkenden Gestalt Dumbledores über die Kraft hinwegtäuschen ließen, die diesem innewohnte.

Der Phönix stieg erschrocken und hektisch flatternd auf und landete auf dem Geländer zur Treppe, wo er ein leises, schimpfendes Pfeifen von sich gab.

Die Bonbons verteilten sich klickernd und knisternd auf dem Steinfußboden im ganzen Büro.

Hermine erschien es so, als sei es mit einemmal dunkler im Raum. Auch Dumbledore selbst schien dunkler zu sein. Er strahlte grenzenlose Wut aus und Hermine glaubte sogar fühlen zu können, daß die Luft leicht vibrierte.

„Dafür wird er jetzt endlich bezahlen müssen.„, sagte Albus laut und deutlich. „Das war das letzte Mal. Das hört jetzt endgültig auf. Aufgaben hin, Prophezeiungen her. Das hört auf!„

Als erinnere er sich plötzlich daran, daß Hermine im Raum war, drehte er sich zu ihr herum und packte sie fest, sehr fest bei den Oberarmen.

„Wo finde ich Rochus, Hermine? Ich habe nach ihm gesucht, aber ich habe ihn nicht gefunden. Wo ist er!„

Hermine verengte in plötzlich aufkeimender, ihr nicht erklärbarer Abwehr die Augen zu Schlitzen. So hart angefasst zu werden, rührte in ihrem Inneren etwas an, das sie nicht benennen konnte – an das sie sich nicht erinnerte.

Ihre Stimme war ein warnendes Zischen: „Lassen Sie mich sofort los"

Gleichzeitig machte sie einen Schritt von ihm weg.

Er sah sie erstaunt an und ließ sie sofort los. Ihre merkwürdige Reaktion schien ihn wieder zu sich selbst finden zu lassen.

„Natürlich...„. Es klang entschuldigend.

Hermine nickte und umfaßte ihre Oberarme mit überkreuzten Armen dort, wo eben Albus Hände gelegen hatten, während sie noch einen Schritt weiter von ihm weg ging.

„Er hat engen Kontakt zu Severus Ex-Ehefrau. Aber er wohnt nicht bei ihr. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe war er in einer Villa in einem Vorort von London.„ Sie gab ihm die genaue Beschreibung und erwähnte auch einige andere Details. Sie gab jedoch nur preis, was sie als Antwort auf Albus Frage für wichtig hielt. Sie erwähnte weder den genauen Grund warum sie in der Villa gewesen war, noch ihre Schwangerschaft. Aber sie erzählte ihm, daß sie herausgefunden hatte, daß Rochus und seine Komplizin Hannah versteckt hatten, daß sie es geschafft hatte, Rochus außer Gefecht zu setzen und ihm mit Legillimens Art und Ort des Verstecks zu entreißen.

Albus hatte ihr beinahe andächtig zugehört und überbrückte nun mit zwei Schritten den Abstand den sie zwischen sie gebracht hatte. Er war wieder völlig der Schulleiter, den sie normalerweise kannte..

Er sah sie mit der warmen Ruhe an, die sie von ihm gewohnt war und legte ihr leicht eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das haben Sie großartig gemacht. Ich danke Ihnen über alle Maßen dafür. Sie haben in wenigen Tagen fertiggebracht, was ich vor Jahren längst aufgegeben hatte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich Severus nun noch gegenübertreten soll, und ich kann nur beten, daß er mir glaubt, wenn ich sage, daß ich nicht gewußt habe, daß seine Tochter noch lebt.„ Trotz des Ernstes der Situation, lächelte er sein Albus-Dumbledore-Lächeln. „Aber wie ich nun Severus gegenübertreten werde, das soll sicherlich das geringste aller Probleme sein, nicht wahr?„ Bei diesem Satz brachte er sogar ein Zwinkern zustande, obwohl Hermine ihm ansehen konnte, daß ihm danach eigentlich noch nicht zumute war.

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine und drückte sie kurz.

„Sie müssen ihm nur endlich alles sagen. Es wird bestimmt nicht einfach, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als würde er sich nicht noch einmal so in sich zurückziehen, wie es auf der Krankenstation geschehen ist. Irgendetwas sagt mir, daß Hannah das verhindern wird.„ Hermines Lächeln, als sie Hannahs Wirkung auf ihren Vater erwähnte, brachte auch in Albus' Augen ein wenig Zuversicht zurück.

„Die Wahrheit, Albus. Das ist alles was er will und das Mindeste, was er verdient hat.„ Der Schulleiter nickte.

„Sie haben vollkommen Recht.„

„Dann zögern Sie nicht mehr lange, sondern überlegen Sie sich genau, was ihm alles vorenthalten wurde und dann gehen Sie zu ihm und sprechen Sie mit ihm darüber.„

Erneut nickte Dumbledore, bevor Hermine sich endgültig von ihm verabschiedete und sein Büro verließ.

Hinter sich hörte sie, wie der Schulleiter mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten die Bonbons vom Boden wieder in die Schale zurückbrachte und sie war sicher, daß er einen Moment später eines davon im Mund haben würde.

.-

Der kurze Moment der Zuversicht aus Dumbledores Büro war bereits vorbei, als sie wieder vor dem Wasserspeier im Gang stand. Ohne ein konkretes Ziel zu haben, ging sie los und für eine Weile lief sie einfach nur ziellos in den Gängen der Schule auf und ab. Den Schülern, die im fröhlichem Alltag kreuz und quer durch die Schule liefen, fiel sie nicht weiter auf.

Als sie die Schule vor wenigen Tagen verlassen hatte, war diese noch völlig leer gewesen. Jetzt summte sie wieder wie ein Bienenstock voller Leben. Und krasser hätte der Unterschied von ‚vorher' zu ‚nachher' auch für sie selbst nicht sein können. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß die Hermine Granger, die die Tage vorher gegangen war, eine andere war, als die, die zurückgekehrt war. Hermine stellte erstaunt fest, daß die Ereignisse in Rochus Villa, auf der Isle of Skye und letztendlich auch hier zurück in der Schule sie restlos aus dem alltäglichen Trott herausgebracht hatten. Und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewußt, daß sie offenbar an eben diesem Trott die Grundfesten ihres Daseins angelehnt hatte. Da war es nicht verwunderlich, daß es sie nun maßlos verwirrte, festzustellen, daß selbst im immer gleich scheinenden Hogwarts in Wirklichkeit die Zeit ebensoviel veränderte wie in der Welt ‚da draußen'. Sie fragte sich, wie ihr weiteres Leben hier im Schloß aussehen würde und mit einem kurzen Stechen in ihrem Kopf tauchte sogar die Frage auf, ob ihr weiteres Leben überhaupt im Schloss stattfinden würde. Die Szene vor der Schlossmauer war plötzlich vor ihrem inneren Auge erschienen. Severus' Wut. Der Blick, der jedes Verzeihen völlig ausgeschlossen erscheinen ließ...

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um dieses Bild loszuwerden und sah sich um.

Zwischen all den Schülern die sie vom Sehen her kannte, liefen nun auch die neuen Kleinen herum, die noch etwas verwirrt von der Größe Hogwarts nach jedem Raum suchen mußten.

Hermine kam sich in ihrer eigenen Verwirrung vor, als sei sie ebenfalls zum ersten Mal hier. Und gleichzeitig hatte sie trotzdem das Gefühl, schon ihr ganzes Leben lang hier gewesen zu sein. Sie schien jede Ecke, jeden Winkel des Schlosses zu kennen und doch wußte sie jetzt, in diesem Moment, nicht, wo sie hingehörte.

Sie überlegte krampfhaft, wo sie hingehen sollte.

Der Gryffindor-Turm und ihr Zimmer waren nicht mehr ihre Unterkunft.

Sie wohnte in den Kerkern.

Bei Severus Snape.

Der von ihr jetzt so schlecht dachte, wie man nur von ihr denken konnte.

Aber sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, ihm zu sagen, wie es wirklich gewesen war, zumal dies nichts an der Ausgangssituation änderte, die sie ja in der Tat selbst herbeigeführt hatte.

Abgesehen davon schien er ja zu wissen, wie es „wirklich„ gewesen war. Er hatte gewußt, daß sie in Rochus Bett gewesen war... woher auch immer...

Dann mußte er den Rest auch wissen, oder?

Und wenn er den Rest auch wußte – war er dann wirklich so auf Ehre und ‚Treue' bedacht, daß es ihm egal war, was mit ihr geschehen war? Wenn er den Rest auch wußte, konnte er dann nicht "erkennen", daß es niemals so weit hatte kommen sollen? Hermine fühlte, trotz all der Schuld die sie empfand, daß es ungerecht war, ihr ausschließlich Vorwürfe zu machen. Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach seiner Zärtlichkeit. Und sie gierte regelrecht danach, daß er ihr Absolution erteilte, ihr sagte, daß sie nicht Schuld hatte an dem, was geschehen war. Sie hatte geahnt, daß sie zumindest das Letztere von ihm nicht erwarten konnte. Aber diese völlige Zurückweisung, dieser reine, ausschließliche Vorwurf... das war zuviel für sie. Sie hoffte inständig, daß es in seinen Augen zählte, daß dieser ‚Betrug' an ihm, ihm seine Tochter zurückgebracht hatte.

Er sagte, er habe es „gesehen„... wie konnte er es gesehen haben?

Das hier war kein schlechter Muggel-Agentenfilm, in dem die Protagonistin heimlich im Bett gefilmt worden war.

Aber dann fiel ihr ein, wie sie das, was sie wissen mußte aus Rochus herausgeholt hatte. Was sie gesehen hatte, war einem Film gar nicht so unähnlich gewesen.

Hatte Snape Rochus getroffen und war ebenso vorgegangen?

Sie schlug im Vorbeigehen mit der Faust gegen eine der massiven Steinwände.

Sie würde es nicht alleine herausbekommen. Sie mußte Severus fragen.

Aber wie sollte sie das tun?

Hermine seufzte ärgerlich auf und hielt dann inne.

In ihren Gedanken verloren war sie einfach weitergegangen und fand sie sich jetzt plötzlich vor dem Labor wieder.

Hierher zu kommen, war im Grunde genommen eine logische Entscheidung gewesen. In ihr Quartier wagte sie sich im Moment nicht, weil sie den Mut noch nicht aufbrachte, Snape erneut entgegenzutreten, der inzwischen dort sein konnte. Also konnte sie genauso gut ihre rasenden Gedanken im Labor ein wenig beruhigen.

Sie wollte die Türe öffnen, nannte das Passwort und stellte zu ihrem großen Erstaunen fest, daß es nicht funktionierte. Sie versuchte einige Varianten und alte Passwörter, aber keines öffnete die Kerkertüre.

Sie ging durch die danebenliegende Tür in sein Büro. Dort stand noch immer ihr Tisch, an dem sie in einer anderen Zeit begonnen hatte, aus seinen Büchern zu lernen. Bei Merlin... das war so weit weg... so unfassbar viel war seitdem geschehen. Während sie erstaunt feststellte, daß Felina nicht in ihrem Bild war, ging sie die wenigen Schritte zur Zwischentür, über die sie ebenfalls in das Labor gelangen konnte. Doch auch hier versagten ihre Passwörter. Was sollte das? Diese Türe war nie verschlossen!

Sie legte genervt den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte erneut, bevor sie sich mit mulmigem Gefühl doch in Richtung ihres Quartiers aufmachte.

.-

Severus war noch nicht zurück. Aber was Hermine gleich neben der Tür fand, zog ihr beinahe die Füße unter den Beinen weg.

Eine große Truhe stand dort und ein Blick hinein zeigte ihr, daß sich alles darin befand, was sie an privaten Dingen in diese Räume gebracht hatte.

Fein säuberlich lagen ihre Kleidung, ihre Bücher und allerlei Anderes in magisch verkleinerter Weise darin.

Sie brauchte nur noch den Spruch zu sprechen, der die Truhe fliegen lassen würde und könnte quasi mit einem Griff alles mitnehmen, was davon hätte zeugen können, daß sie jemals in diesen Räumen gewohnt hatte.

Mit hängenden Schultern setzte Hermine sich auf die Truhe und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um.

Sollte es das wirklich gewesen sein?

„Nein!„, entschied sie laut und deutlich. „Das war es auf keinen Fall. Das war erst der Anfang, Hermine Granger. Himmel, Hergott, Merlin und wen es da sonst noch gibt, du bekommst ein Kind, du liebst ihn, und du wirfst jetzt nicht einfach alles hin, ganz egal wie er die Sache sieht!„ Ihr Gesicht bekam den sturen Ausdruck, an dem Harry und Ron so oft verzweifelt waren. Als müsse sie ihre eigene Stimme hören, um sich selbst überzeugen zu können, sprach sie laut weiter in den Raum hinein: „Es wird eine Möglichkeit geben, zu erklären, warum du getan hast, was du getan hast, und dann soll er es ruhig wagen, dir Vorhaltungen zu machen! Du mußt jetzt nur nachdenken, wie es weitergeht! Und du brauchst Hilfe und soviel moralische Unterstützung wie du kriegen kannst!„

In ihrem Kopf hörte sie Silvian sagen: ‚Außerdem kann ich jederzeit schnell hier sein, wenn er das möchte.'

Sie straffte die Schultern und stand mit einem entschiedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf, bevor sie mit großen, eiligen Schritten ins Schlafzimmer ging und das Notebook aufklappte.

Es war immer an, das wußte sie. Und da ohnehin kein anderer Magier damit umgehen konnte, waren die Programme nicht mit irgendwelchen Passworten geschützt.

Sie öffnete das Mail-Programm und klickte sich zügig durch die Mails der letzten Tage. Sie fand schnell, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Eine Mail von Silvian.

Ohne die Mail genau zu lesen – sie hatte nur nach den Unterschriften gesehen - klickte sie auf „antworten„, änderte den Betreff in „Mail von Hermine„, löschte den zitierten Text von Silvians Mail und schrieb dann stattdessen mit fliegenden Fingern:

„Lieber Silvian, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich habe Hannah gefunden und sie ist gesund und munter, aber die Dinge überschlagen sich. Ich glaube Severus hat mich rausgeworfen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Gelegenheit bekommen werde, die Dinge zu erklären die geschehen sind und ich nutze gerade eine heimliche Gelegenheit, um dir über seinen Account diese Mail zu schreiben (antworte also bitte auf gar keinen Fall per Mail!) Bitte, bitte, wenn es dir irgendwie möglich ist, dann komm nach Hogwarts. Severus ist überglücklich, daß Hannah wieder da ist, aber ich kann nicht sagen, was geschieht, wenn er sich von diesem "Schrecken" erst einmal erholt hat. Rochus hatte das Mädchen und Melianda steckte auch in der Sache drin. Selbst Albus ist angesichts der neuen Nachrichten nicht mit normalen Maßstäben zu messen. Mir wächst das alles über den Kopf und ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich wenden soll. Ich hoffe, ich höre von dir. Hermine„

Sie überflog den Text noch einmal, entschied dann, daß keine Zeit war, das Ganze in eine vernünftigere Reihenfolge zu bringen und drückte auf „send„.

Unmittelbar danach löschte sie die verschickte Mail und brachte alles in seinen Ursprungszustand zurück, bevor sie mit zügigen Schritten das Schlafzimmer verließ.

.-

Sie kam nur bis ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich so erschrak, daß sie kurz aufschrie, als sie sah, daß Severus mitten im Raum stand.

.-

Dann sah sie ihn wortlos an.

Auch er schwieg.

Seine Augen waren noch sehr rot. Er kniff sie ein wenig zusammen, als habe er Kopfschmerzen.

Sie standen wie erstarrt und sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, daß sie sich tausend Dinge sagen wollten aber nichts davon in Worte fassen konnten.

„Ich habe...„

„Ich hätte...„, begannen sie gleichzeitig und verstummten sofort wieder, als der andere im selben Moment zu sprechen begonnen hatte.

Sie sahen sich wieder wortlos an, bis Hermines Blick zu der Truhe abschweifte.

Snapes Blick folgte ihrem und gemeinsam betrachteten sie schweigend die große Holzkiste.

Eine ganze Weile geschah nichts. Hermine wartete darauf, daß er die Truhe und das wofür sie stand für nichtig erklärte, daß er wenigstens irgendetwas dazu sagte.

Aber er tat es nicht.

Die grenzenlose Wut, die er ihr vorhin entgegengebracht hatte, schien einer gewissen Unentschlossenheit gewichen zu sein. Was Hermine trotz der eindeutig positiven Entwicklung gleichzeitig zeigte, daß er weit davon entfernt war, seine Meinung über die Geschehnisse von denen er erfahren hatte, zu revidieren. Es war nur offenbar der Aspekt des konkreten Grundes hinzugekommen. Er schien verstanden zu haben, daß das, was mit Rochus geschehen war, nur Mittel zum Zweck war. Aber er hatte gesagt, daß er es „gesehen„ hatte... und wenn Hermine sich – von dem was noch da war – Szenen ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, dann hatte er sie möglicherweise zu sehen bekommen, wie sie Rochus umgarnt, hofiert, und auf geradezu plumpeste Weise angemacht hatte. Allein die Szene, wie sie ihn im Esszimmer zu küssen versucht hatte, mußte als reine „Szene„ ohne ihre dazugehörigen Gedanken, absolut widerlich und extrem eindeutig gewesen sein. Sie mußte es irgendwie schaffen, daß er exakt erfuhr, wie sie vorgegangen war und er mußte vor allem genau erfahren, daß sie es vorher anders versucht hatte! Sie hoffte noch immer, daß er ihr irgendein Zeichen geben würde, daß er bereit war, mit ihr zu reden.

Doch vor ihr stand Professor Severus Snape. Und auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte, warum sie sich so sicher war, ging sie doch davon aus, daß es der denkbar schlechteste Anfang wäre, wenn sie ihn einfach nur bitten würde, ihr zuzuhören. Es mußte von ihm ausgehen.

Aber als er weiterhin keine Regung machte, die solch ein Entgegenkommen offenbart hätte, entschied Hermine, daß dies wohl einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um über das zu sprechen, worüber sie so dringend sprechen mußten. Vielleicht würde es später eine Gelegenheit geben. Sie löste sich aus ihrer Starre, ging resignierend zu der Truhe hinüber, zog dabei ihren Zauberstab, murmelte eine Formel und die Truhe erhob sich.

Als das geschah, bewegte auch Snape sich plötzlich wieder, machte einen Schritt auf die Truhe zu und drückte sie mit den Händen wieder auf den Boden, was ihm, des Zauberspruches wegen, nicht ganz gelang. Aber die Truhe bewegte sich nicht weiter nach oben und auch nicht seitwärts. Er stand nun mit durchgedrückten Armen darübergebeugt, den Blick fest auf das massive Holz gerichtet, als er endlich zu sprechen begann.

„Erzähl mir, was geschehen ist. So daß ich es verstehen kann.„

Es war eine kurze, knappe und mit unterdrückter, aber eindeutiger Agression gesprochene Aufforderung gewesen, aber Hermine gab ein erleichtertes Keuchen von sich.

Als er den Blick zu ihr hochwandte, sah er sie nicken.

Sie beendete den Schwebezauber und er richtete sich wieder auf.

Sie standen jetzt dicht beieinander und sie sah zu ihm hoch.

„Aber vorher habe ich eine Bitte.„, flüsterte sie.

Die unmittelbare, körperliche Nähe zu ihr schien ihn ein wenig zu besänftigen.

„Was möchtest du?„, fragte er in dem selben Flüsterton.

„Daß du mich in deine Arme nimmst. Weil ich das Gefühl habe, daß ich sterben muß, wenn ich noch länger so nah bei dir stehe und dich nicht fühlen kann.„

Erst zögernd, dann aber sehr plötzlich kraftvoll, zog er sie ohne ein weiteres Wort in seine Arme und sie vergruben sich regelrecht ineinander. Was sie mit Worten nicht hatten formulieren können, sagten sich nun ihre Körper, die sich so fest hielten, als bräuchten sie den anderen zum Atmen.

„Ich habe dich so wahnsinnig vermisst.„, murmelte sie gegen seine Schulter.

Er schwieg, aber er zog sie noch ein wenig fester an sich heran.

Sie so zu halten, schien ihm die Kraft zu geben, zu sagen, was er sagen wollte. Vielleicht war es auch die Tatsache, daß er ihr, so wie sie jetzt standen, dabei nicht in die Augen sehen mußte.

„Rochus war hier. In meinem Labor.„

Hermine wurde innerlich etwas steif, als sie den Namen hörte, obwohl sie es bereits geahnt hatte, daß die beiden Männer aufeinandergetroffen waren.

„Was wollte er?„, flüsterte sie.

„Er hat Teile seiner Erinnerung in mein Denkarium gelegt.„ Seine Stimme stockte ein wenig, aber er sprach weiter. „Erinnerungen an dich, Hermine.„

„Ich...„, ihre Stimme kratzte und brach weg.

„Warum...?„, fragte er kaum hörbar.

Hermine überlegte lange und gründlich, was sie ihm sagen sagen sollte, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Vielleicht gab es einen anderen Weg, Severus. Aber ich habe ihn nicht gefunden. Und bitte glaube mir, daß ich viel dafür geben würde, wenn ich einen anderen Weg gesehen hätte. Aber das kann ich nicht in zwei Sätzen erklären. Das muß ich dir von Anfang an erzählen. Wirst du mir zuhören?„

Sie spürte wie er nickte.

Ohne sich ganz voneinander zu lösen, gingen sie zusammen zum Sofa hinüber und setzten sich dicht beieinander hin.

.-

Und dann erzählte Hermine.

.-

Sie erzählte davon, wie sie ab einem bestimmten Punkt plötzlich vermutet hatte, daß Hannah nicht so gestorben war, wie man es ihm gesagt hatte und daß sie auf dem Weg ihrer Nachforschungen auf Details gestoßen war, die sogar in Frage gestellt hatten, ob das Kind überhaupt tot war.

Sie erzählte, wie sie bei Melianda in die Falle gelaufen war und daß man sie in die Villa gebracht hatte. Erst einmal ließ sie den konkreten Grund dafür aus, warum man sie eingesperrt hatte. Aber Snape fragte nicht. Möglicherweise ging er einfach davon aus, daß man sie, genau wie Hannah, schlicht von ihm hatte fernhalten wollen. Also berichtete Hermine weiter, wie sie versucht hatte, wieder an ihren Zauberstab zu gelangen und mit Legilimens aus Rochus die Informationen herauzubekommen, die sie haben wollte. Sie schilderte detailiert jeden Versuch ihrerseits, Rochus das Betäubungsmittel einzuflößen und wie sie letztendlich auf die Idee gekommen war, ihm das Mittel mit einem Kuß zu verabreichen, da er ihr eindeutige Zeichen gegeben hatte, daß er sie sich ohnehin einmal „gönnen„ wollte. Sie schilderte jedes Kompliment mit dem sie Rochus geködert hatte, jede abfällige Bemerkung, die sie über Severus gemacht hatte um für Rochus überzeugend zu sein, in der Hoffnung, daß Severus das eine oder andere von den Bildern und Szenen aus dem Denkarium wiedererkennen würde. Und bei mehr als einer Szene die sie beschrieb, konnte sie in Severus Gesicht ein unterdrückt angewidertes Erinnern sehen.

So widerlich die Beschreibung auch war, konnte Hermine trotzdem mit jeder Szene die sie beschrieb, so etwas wie Erleichterung in ihm erkennen. Jedes Detail mehr, das sie ihm gab, unterstrich, daß sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte.

Und auch in Hermine stieg Erleichterung auf, denn zum einen sah sie, daß der „Grund„ für das was geschehen war, ihm auszureichen schien, zum anderen erkannte sie durch die kurzen Zwischenfragen die er stellte, daß es Rochus offenbar gelungen war, die Szenen so auszuwählen, daß Severus von dem gewaltsamen Teil nichts wußte.

Sie beendete die Beschreibungen damit, daß es ihr erst nachdem alles passiert war, was passieren konnte, gelungen war, ihm das Mittel in einem Kuß zu geben und daß sie dann erst das bizarre Schauspiel beenden konnte.

.-

Während sie beschrieb, wie sie zu Hannah gelangt war, fiel ihr wieder ein, daß Lissy und Hannah sie so gesehen hatten, wie sie von Rochus gekommen war. Aber sie hatte den beiden bereits auf der Isle of Skye das Versprechen abgenommen, daß sie Severus Snape nichts davon erzählen würden, um ihm keine Sorgen zu bereiten. Sie waren nicht begeistert gewesen und Hannah hatte in ihrer ganz eigenen Art sogar gesagt, daß er es trotzdem erfahren würde. Aber Hermine hatte nur geantwortet ‚nicht wenn sie es verhindern könne' und damit das Gespräch beendet.

.-

Als Hermine nun in ihrer Erzählung an der Stelle ankam, an der sie den Hauself zu Severus geschickt hatte, um ihn vor das Schloß zu holen, endete sie mit dem Satz: „Den Rest kennst du.„

.-

Severus hatte angespannt aber ruhig zugehört. Irgendwann war er aufgestanden und während ihrer Berichterstattung langsam im Raum auf und abgelaufen Als sie fertig war, blieb er mit verschränkten Armen stehen.

Es war jetzt an ihm, etwas zu sagen. Er suchte erst eine ganze Weile nach den richtigen Worten, aber dann begann er. Er sprach ruhig und betonte jedes einzelne Wort sehr eindringlich. Seine Stimme hatte dabei einen wütenden Unterton und er sah sie nicht an.

„Es war gefährlich. Es war unvernünftig und es war unfassbar dumm von dir, alleine zu gehen. Es war ganz offensichtlich ein Alptraum für dich, und es war lediglich gänzlich unverschämtes Glück, daß du so erfolgreich warst. Du könntest jetzt stattdessen genauso gut tot sein. Es war eine Aktion wie sie nicht gryffindor-typischer hätte sein können. Das Eingehen von absolut unkalkulierbaren Risiken für ein mehr als ungewisses Ziel. Du hättest niemals so weit gehen dürfen, wie du es getan hast. Dich ihm...„ es schien ihm zu widerstreben, das folgende Wort auszusprechen und es entstand eine kurze, unangenehme Pause, bevor er neu ansetzte und weitersprach „dich ihm... hinzugeben..., um an Informationen heranzukommen, war ganz sicher gefährlicher, als du geahnt hast. Ich dachte, du hättest besser zugehört, als ich dir von ihm erzählt habe. Du kennst Rochus nicht. Es hätte dir noch so unendlich viel mehr passieren können...„ und dann sah er ihr endlich offen in die Augen und die Wärme, die darin trotz aller Wut schien, ließ Hermine innerlich aufatmen „... aber ich denke, ich kann nachvollziehen, warum du es so und nicht anders getan hast, auch wenn ich der Meinung bin, daß es tausend andere Wege gegeben hätte, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, was du vorhast! Doch ich fürchte, daß ich selbst zu einem großen Teil Schuld daran habe, daß du geglaubt hast, du könntest mich nicht vorab einweihen. Ich bitte dich nur, nie, nie wieder so eine Sache alleine anzugehen, und dich dermaßen in Gefahr zu bringen.„

Die Strenge in seiner Stimme ebbte langsam ab, und mit den letzten Worten kam er zu ihr herüber und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa.

„Ich brauche dich, Hermine.„

Er nahm ihre Hände in seine, zog diese an sich und legte sie sich gegen seine Brust. Hermine spürte unter ihren flachen Händen seinen Herzschlag. Sein Blick war nicht mehr feindlich – aber trotz aller Wärme auch noch keinesfalls freundlich. Und so war auch seine Stimme noch sehr ernst, als er weitersprach.

„Wie ich vor dem Schloß reagiert habe, ist nicht zu rechtfertigen und ich kann mich nur dafür entschuldigen. Das darf und wird nie wieder geschehen.„

Aus ihrem Gesicht wich die Anspannung und sie lächelte zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall an der Schloßmauer wieder. Auch wenn es nur ein kleines, zaghaftes Lächeln war. Sie nickte.

„Du hast mich sehr erschreckt. Aber ich will es vergessen.„

Severus blieb trotz ihres Lächelns sehr ernst.

„Ich brauche dich, weil ich dich liebe, Hermine. Ich kann und will mir nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne dich zu sein.„

Hermine hielt die Luft an und ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht vor Erstaunen angesichts dieser Erklärung ausgerechnet in diesem Moment.

„Obwohl ich alles daran gesetzt hatte, so kühl und ruhig zu sein wie ich es war, bevor du in mein Leben getreten bist, bin ich vor Eifersucht beinahe wahnsinnig geworden, als ich die Bilder im Denkarium gesehen habe.„

Er ließ ihre Hände los und stand abrupt wieder auf, um seine Wanderung durch den Raum erneut aufzunehmen.

Seine Arme verschränkte er fester als zuvor vor seinem Körper, als er ein wenig lauter als notwendig zugab: „Und es ist noch immer schwer, daran zu denken, daß du dich von ihm hast anfassen lassen! Daß du zugelassen hast, daß er...„, seine Stimme brach und er wandte sich kurz von ihr ab.

Sie ließ ihm Zeit und er nutzte sie. Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu und sie konnte sehen, daß er etwas ruhiger war.

„Ich weiß jetzt, daß du zu keinem Zeitpunkt das Vertrauen gebrochen hast, das ich in dich hatte. Auch wenn du besser hättest nachdenken sollen, um einen anderen Weg zu finden. Aber du hast dich nun einmal für diesen entschieden und es ist nicht so, als sei dein Körper mein Eigentum und als sei es an mir, zu bestimmen, was damit geschieht, oder wofür du ihn einsetzt. Der Gedanke an das, was geschehen ist, ist schwer zu ertragen, aber das Ganze war zu keinem Zeitpunkt eine Sache von Treue oder Untreue. Das verstehe ich jetzt. Ich hätte in diesem Punkt nie an dir zweifeln dürfen.„

Plötzlich war die Wut wieder da. Und er fauchte sie laut an: „Aber an deinem Verstand zweifle ich! Denn die Bilder aus dem Denkarium waren Fakten, die sich nicht leugnen lassen und die du ja auch gar nicht leugnen willst. Ich wollte glauben, daß es irgendeine andere Erklärung für das alles gab. Aber ganz gleich wie ich es drehte und wendete, ich war überzeugt, daß du nie wieder bei mir sein würdest. Und seien wir doch ehrlich - wen hätte das verwundert? Mich jedenfalls nicht.„

Mit großen Augen verstand Hermine plötzlich, worauf seine Rede hinauslief. Begriff, daß es nur zu einem winzigen Teil darum ging, daß er ihr Vorwürfe machte, sondern stattdessen darum, daß er Angst gehabt habe, die Bilder könnten zeigen, daß sie Rochus wollte und nicht ihn. Daß sie nicht zurückkehren würde! Restlos erstaunt hörte sie weiter zu, wie er sie jetzt wütend anschrie.

„Ich weiß, wie ich bin, Hermine, ich weiß, daß es verflucht schwer ist, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Es ist schon schwer, mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten – wieviel schwerer muß es sein, mit mir zusammen zu leben. Aber der Gedanke noch einmal einschlafen zu müssen und du liegst nicht neben mir, erscheint mir unerträglich.„

Seine Vorwürfe wandelten sich Satz für Satz in eine ihr immer wütender entgegengeschrieene Liebeserklärung. Hermine hielt die Luft an.

„Und der Gedanke, noch einmal einen Tag zu verbringen, an dem ich nicht mit dir reden kann, an dem ich dir nicht in deine warmen Augen sehen darf, an dem ich mich nicht auf diese fordernde, grandios intelligente Weise mit dir um Nichtigkeiten streiten kann – dieser Gedanke... nein... das will ich nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht ohne dich sein, Hermine! Hörst du? Ich kann nicht! Ich war auf dem Friedhof, auf dem ich Hannah geglaubt habe, ich war an ihrem Grab und fand es GUT, daß ich mich wieder in diesen emotionslosen Eisklotz verwandelt hatte. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich fand es völlig in Ordnung! Ich kenne jetzt beide Seiten dieser Festung und ich will nicht und ich kann nicht zurück in dieses schwarze Loch, in dieses lieblose Nichts, hinter diese eiskalten Mauern, hinter denen du mich gegen meinen Willen hervorgezerrt hast. Und nichts und niemand auf dieser Welt hat das Recht, dich mir wieder wegzunehmen und mich wieder dorthin zurückzustoßen – niemand! – nicht einmal du!„ in seine Augen trat ganz plötzlich Unsicherheit, als ihm offenbar bewußt wurde, was er da eigentlich sagte und er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab. Seine Stimme wurde sehr viel leiser als er, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen, weitersprach „... und deshalb bitte ich dich, es trotzdem mit mir zu versuchen.„

Hermine hätte vor Erleichterung und Freude weinen können, aber stattdessen stand sie nur eilig auf und lief zu ihm, um sich ihm mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen in die Arme zu werfen.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus, wie könnte ich da jemals von dir weg wollen!„, hauchte sie atemlos.

Von ihrer, Freude restlos überrumpelt, fing er sie mit einem erlösten Laut auf und sie überboten sich wieder und wieder darin, wer den anderen fester umarmen konnte.

Als sie es irgendwann geschafft hatten, sich wenigstens halbwegs wieder voneinander zu lösen, fragte Hermine sich, ob jetzt vielleicht der richtige Augenblick war. Trotz allem was geschehen war, war sie vollkommen glücklich und auch Severus schien jetzt endlich wieder einigermaßen gelöst zu sein. War das vielleicht der Moment auf den sie gewartet hatte? Sie konnte sich keinen besseren vorstellen.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und legte seine Lippen in einem warmen, zärtlichen Kuß auf ihre. Sie erwiderte die Zärtlichkeit und wurde ein wenig verlegen.

Er spürte die Veränderung in ihr sofort und hielt sie ein wenig von sich weg, um sie genau ansehen zu können.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?„

Hermine nickte, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, daß ihr verlegenes Lächeln immer weiter wurde.

Snape hob die Augenbrauen.

„Was...?„

Hermine überlegte angestrengt, wie sie es formulieren sollte.

„Ich habe eine Frage an dich, obwohl es für die Fakten im Grunde genommen egal ist, wie deine Antwort lautet.„

„Du hast eine Frage an mich, die ich aber nicht beantworten darf?„

„Doch, doch... du darfst schon... aber unter dem Strich ändert das nichts am Ergebnis.„

Jetzt sah er wirklich verwirrt aus.

„Dann frag mich doch einfach.„

Hermine holte tief Luft und fragte dann: „Was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn du noch einmal Vater würdest?„

Unsicher und verlegen, wartete sie seine Antwort ab.

In seinem Gesicht war deutlich zu sehen, daß er irgendetwas – aber ganz sicher nicht das erwartet hatte...

Es war so offensichtlich, was sie ihm mit ihrer Frage sagen wollte, aber er schien dieser Offensichtlichkeit nicht zu trauen.

„Bist du...?„, fragte er vorsichtig und sah dabei in schnellem Wechsel zwischen ihren Augen und ihrem Bauch hin und her.

Hermine nickte mit unsicherem Lächeln, nahm dann eine seiner Hände und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich kann es selbst noch kaum glauben, aber irgendwie weiß und fühle ich es trotzdem, daß da drin ein kleiner Zauberer oder eine kleine Hexe wächst. Poppy hat es mir gesagt, als ich nach meinem Unfall am See auf der Krankenstation gelegen habe.„

Seine Hand lag nur sehr zögerlich auf ihrem Bauch, dem von der Schwangerschaft noch so gar nichts anzusehen war und als ihre Hand seine nicht mehr darauf festhielt, zog er sie wieder weg, als sei ihr Bauch im nicht geheuer.

„Du weißt es schon so lange? Warum...?„

Sie ließ ihn nicht zuende sprechen.

„Weil ich erst Gewissheit haben wollte, was mit Hannah ist. Und meine Intuition hatte Recht. Ich konnte dir nicht sagen, daß ich ein Kind erwarte, solange für mich ungeklärt war, was mit deiner Tochter geschehen ist.„

„Du bist... bei Merlin...„

„Ist das für dich in Ordnung, Severus?„, fragte sie immer unsicherer werdend.

Er sah sie an, als hätte er die Frage nicht verstanden.

„Bist du selbst nicht davon etwas überrannt?„, fragte er dann aber leise und sehr, sehr vernünftig klingend

„Ist dir das nicht viel zu früh? Willst DU das überhaupt? Es ist eine Sache, so jung wie du bist in einer Beziehung zu leben – es ist eine ganz andere Sache, so früh Mutter zu werden...„

In Hermine machte sich eine riesengroße Enttäuschung breit. Er schien alles andere als begeistert zu sein.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, daß ich das geplant habe, aber jetzt, wo es nun einmal so ist, freue ich mich darauf.„ Sie sah zu ihm hoch und wagte einen letzten Versuch: „Aber wirklich darüber freuen kann ich mich nur, wenn du es ebenfalls tust.„

Er sah sie sehr lange und eindringlich an, bis er endlich ihren Blick deuten konnte und darin ihre Enttäuschung über seine Reaktion erkannte. Sofort zog er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest, sagte aber noch immer nichts – weil er nichts sagen konnte – weil er sprachlos war – weil er das, was er fühlte nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Hermine preßte sich an ihn heran.

Für einen Moment standen sie so, bis Hermine leise flüsterte.

„Du freust dich nicht... du willst es nicht... das ist in Ordnung, ich...„

Er ließ soviel Raum zwischen sie kommen, daß er mit einem restlos besitzergreifenden Kuß ihren Redefluß zum Verstummen bringen konnte. Und in diesem Kuß fand Hermine die endgültigen Antworten auf die bangen Fragen die sie sich gestellt hatte. Wie lange auch immer es dauern würde, bis Rochus endgültig aus ihrem Leben und aus ihrer Erinnerung verschwunden war – es würde sie nicht trennen. Und als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, hielt er ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen und sah ihr so tief wie seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts noch nicht in die Augen und als er sprach war seine Stimme samtener als sie sie lange Zeit gehört hatte.

„Du sagst mir, daß du ein Kind von mir erwartest und fragst ernsthaft, ob ich mich darüber freue? Hermine Jane Granger. Wenn du mich noch einen Hauch glücklicher machst, werde ich platzen."

Hermine strahlte auf.

„Du freust dich wirklich?„, jubelte sie.

Snape schüttelte fassungslos über soviel Zweifel den Kopf und nickte.

„Was muß ich tun, um dich endgültig zu überzeugen?", fragte er, sie endlich wieder auf die für ihn so typische Weise neckend.

Hermine lachte ihre urplötzlich zurückgekehrte Fröhlichkeit heraus und sagte ebenso neckend: „Heirate mich!„

.-

Absolute Stille...

.-

Die zwei Worte waren Hermine einfach so herausgerutscht! Sie hatte das nicht sagen wollen! Oh nein! Was hatte sie jetzt wieder angerichtet.

Snape war völlig perplex und starrte sie an.Natürlich war das, was sie gerade eben gesagt hatte, die logische Fortführung dessen, was sie hier taten. Aber so weit hatte er nicht gedacht... Das war... Erwartete sie jetzt von ihm, daß er sie tatsächlich fragte?

Hermine versuchte die Situation zu retten, indem sie das Thema wechselte.

„Nun schau nicht so erschrocken. Das war nicht ernst gemeint. Apopros Kinder - wo ist eigentlich Hannah?„

Hermine sprach ein bißchen schneller als es notwendig gewesen wäre.

Snape war sich keinesfalls sicher, daß es nicht ernst gemeint war, aber er ging dankbar auf die Ablenkung ein.

„Sie ist mit Lissy bei Hagrid. Ich habe in Hagrids Hütte eine Rune zurückgelassen, die einen Höllenallarm auslösen wird, sollte jemand versuchen, Hannah aus dem unmittelbaren Umfeld der Hütte wegzubringen. Hagrid weiß Bescheid. Sie hat mich mit sehr vehementen Worten zu dir geschickt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?„ er schüttelte offenbar noch immer erstaunt den Kopf „Sie hat mir klipp und klar erklärt, daß sie nicht mit mir ins Schloß kommen würde, solange ich nicht mit dir gesprochen hätte.„

Hermine nickte.

„Sie weiß sehr viel mehr, als ein Kind in ihrem Alter wissen kann – mehr als ein Erwachsener wissen könnte – ich bin gespannt, was passiert, wenn sie auf Trelawney trifft. Sie hat ganz augenscheinlich so starke seherische Fähigkeiten, daß Sybill daneben aussehen wird wie ein Kirmes-Orakel. Ich denke, sie weiß nicht genau was alles und warum es geschehen ist, aber sie weiß, daß es nie an dir gelegen hat, daß ihr getrennt worden seid und daß du sie niemals allein gelassen hättest, wenn man dir die Wahl gelassen hätte.„

Snape nickte und zog sie beide zurück auf das Sofa, wo er sich so hinsetzte, daß sie gemütlich in seinem Arm zu liegen kam, so daß Hermine sich wieder entspannen konnte. Sie taten beide so, als hätte es die unerwarteten zwei Worte gar nicht gegeben.

„Sie hat schon als Dreijährige Dinge gewußt und vorhergesehen, aber ihre Fähigkeiten scheinen in der Tat noch massiv gewachsen zu sein.„

„Willst du nicht zu ihr? Jetzt hast du doch mit mir geredet.„

Er zog sie an sich.

„Gleich...„

Sie genossen die Ruhe die zwischen ihnen aufkam und die Gegenwart des anderen, die sich nun wieder ohne jedes wenn und aber völlig richtig und gut anfühlte.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, daß ich die Truhe wieder auspacken kann, die du so ordentlich für mich zusammengeräumt hast?„, fragte Hermine mit einem neckenden Unterton in die Stille.

„Entschuldige...„, flüsterte er beschämt.

Hermine lachte leise.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, daß du dich entschuldigst. Unter den gegebenen Umständen war deine Reaktion durchaus verständlich.„

Sie blickte in seinem Arm liegend wieder zu ihm hoch.

„Zwischen uns ist alles geklärt, Severus. Was immer in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist, soll keinen Einfluß mehr auf das haben, was vor uns liegt, ja? Mal abgesehen davon, daß deine Tochter jetzt endlich wieder bei dir ist.„

Er sah sie sehr ernst an.

„Das gilt nur für das, was zwischen uns ist, Hermine. In einigen anderen Bereichen werden sich die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage sehr stark auf die Zukunft auswirken, das kann ich dir garantieren.„

Es wäre müßig gewesen, ihm in diesem Punkt zu widersprechen.

„Was Rochus betrifft, werde ich dir in nichts hineinreden, aber sei nicht zu hart mit Albus...„, sagte Hermine zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung.

Snape erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern sah sie nur aufmerksam an.

„Ich war bei ihm, nachdem ich von Hagrids Hütte weggegangen war. Er ist total ausgerastet, als er gehört hat, daß Hannah hier ist, daß sie lebt. Du solltest mit ihm sprechen und versuchen, es in Ruhe zu tun.„

„Vergiss das, Hermine. Ich habe kein Interesse an einer Aussprache, welcher Art auch immer. Ich habe all die Jahre für ihn gearbeitet, mehr nicht. Das ist eine Erkenntnis, die ich in den letzten Tagen heilsamerweise endlich hatte. Wenn er sich jetzt aufgeregt hat, dann wohl mehr, weil er feststellen mußte, daß er nicht über alles informiert war.„

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Severus. Er hat dir vieles verschwiegen, das ist wahr. Aber das hat er vor allem getan, weil er dir nicht weh tun wollte.„

Snape stieß mit unterschwelliger Verachtung Luft aus.

„Wer's glaubt...„

Hermine rappelte sich in seinem Arm hoch und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Es ist wahr, Severus. Ich bin selbst irrsinnig wütend auf Albus, weil er in seinem Glauben immer alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, ganz offensichtlich auch das eine oder andere mal eine Menge Mist gebaut hat. Aber ich glaube ihm, daß er immer versucht hat, unter den gegebenen Umständen das Beste zu tun. Er ist nur, auch bei aller ihm innewohnenden Kraft, mehr Mensch als wir alle vielleicht immer sehen wollen. Ein Mensch mit all seinen Fehlern.„

Snape sah mehr als zweifelnd aus.

„Er hat damals die tatsächliche Leitung über den Orden nur übernommen und den vorherigen Anführer nach Askaban gebracht, weil er verhindern wollte, daß jemals wieder so etwas geschieht wie das, was man deiner Familie angetan hat. Jetzt zu erfahren, daß Rochus mit der Essenz da weitergemacht hat, wo der Orden damals unter Albus Leitung aufgehört hat – zu erfahren, daß Hannah entführt worden ist und man auch ihn erfolgreich hat glauben lassen, deine Tochter sei tot, hat ihn vorhin völlig fertig gemacht. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er hat einige Bücher so durch die Gegend geworfen, daß er damit Fawkes die Kletterstange unter den Füßen weggekippt hat.„

Jetzt schien Snape doch erstaunt.

„Aha...?„

„Man hört das ja immer mal, aber ich habe es noch nie erlebt, daß jemand tatsächlich etwas durchs Zimmer wirft, weil er so aufgebracht ist. Wie wütend muß man sein, um in Kauf zu nehmen, daß etwas kaputt geht, wenn man es wirft oder umstößt? Puh...!„

Snape sah augenblicklich von Hermine weg und betrachtete intensiv die Tischplatte und andere Gegenstände im Zimmer.

Hermine löste sich von ihm und stand auf.

Als er erstaunt zu ihr hochsah, lächelte sie ihn an.

„Du solltest jetzt wieder zu Hannah gehen und sie holen. Ich bin sicher, daß sie ungeduldig auf dich wartet. Laß uns über alles andere später reden.„

Er nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Als er stand zog er sie noch einmal an sich.

„Ich danke dir für das, was du für mich getan hast. Ich brauche gar nicht erst versuchen, dir zu erklären, was es für mich bedeutet, daß Hannah wieder bei mir ist. Ich befürchte, daß ich noch eine Weile brauchen werde, um es wirklich zu begreifen. Aber ich danke dir dafür, daß du sie mir zurückgebracht hast und daß sie bald eine Schwester oder einen Bruder bekommt, macht es nur noch schöner.„

Hermines Sorgen schienen sich nicht nur in Luft aufgelöst sondern sogar ins Gegenteil verkehrt zu haben. Trotzdem war irgendwo tief in ihr plötzlich wieder dieses Gefühl, das sie nicht einordnen konnte – es erschien ihr kalt und Unheil verkündend. Es war ein Gefühl, das verhinderte, daß sie Severus Umarmung so genießen konnte, wie sie es jetzt in diesem Moment eigentlich tun wollte. Sie schob es darauf, daß sie ihm ein Detail noch nicht gesagt hatte.

„Severus...„

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Rochus und Melianda wissen, daß ich ein Kind von dir erwarte. Und sie wissen von der Prophezeihung in Bezug auf Felinas Nachfahrin. Das ist der Grund, warum sie mich in der Villa eingesperrt hatten. Sie wollten warten, bis das Kind geboren ist...„

Snapes Augen weiteten sich. Aber sie hatte jetzt angefangen zu sprechen, also wollte sie ihm wirklich alles sagen.

„...und sich dann meiner entledigen.„

Er umfasste sie noch mehr und zog ihren Kopf an sich heran – legte seine Arme so um sie herum, als könne er sie damit von der ganzen Welt fernhalten. Er sagte erst nichts, aber sein Atem ging wieder etwas intensiver. Seine Stimme war tiefschwarz als er dann doch sprach.

„Nur ein Grund mehr, ihn endgültig zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Hätte ich gewußt, was er getan hat, hätte er mein Labor nicht mehr verlassen.„

„Dann sprich mit Albus – ich bin sicher, daß er exakt genauso denkt, wie du und ich bin ebenfalls sicher, daß er nach dem, was er heute erfahren hat, handeln will...„

„Wenn das so ist, werde ich gleich heute noch zu ihm gehen.„

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, daß das, was sie Severus gesagt hatte, die Unterschrift unter Rochus endgültiges Verderben gewesen war und sie war erschrocken darüber, was für eine geradezu warme Genugtuung dieses Wissen dem, ihr in seiner Intensität noch immer unverständlichen, kalten Gefühl in ihrem Inneren zukommen ließ.

Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment so, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie das allererste Mal in Severus Arm gelegen hatte – damals, als sie zu ihm ins Bett geklettert war, nachdem sie ihm eigentlich nur Kaffee hatte bringen wollen. Es war erneut der Gedanke, in seinen Armen den sichersten Platz auf diesem Planeten gefunden zu haben.

OoOoO

_(Die Zeilen über dem Kapitel stammen aus dem Lied „Das alles war ich ohne dich„ von Reinhard Mey)_

OoOoO

OoOoO

_Ich bedanke mich bei allen nicht nur für die teilweise auf herrlichste Weise restlos ausufernden Reviews (!) sondern auch für die lieben und aufmunternden Worte zum Prozess meiner Eltern. Sollte ich es bei dem einen oder anderen nicht in dem persönlichen Kommentar erwähnt haben, bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen. Jeder aufmunternde Satz hat geholfen – danke dafür!  
Eure Satia_

_**Sunshine-Stella:** Ich denke, daß deine Fragen sich zum Teil in diesem Kapitel schon erledigt haben, oder? Und hier ist es endlich – das neue Kapitel! _

_**XxCelinaxX:** Tränen (wenn sie nicht des grottenschlechten Schreibstils wegen sind –g-) sind das größte Kompliment! Schön, daß Hannah dir gefällt!_

_**Jai01:** Vielen Dank für dein großes Kompliment – zumal mir mein „Mutter-Sein" gerade im Zusammenhang mit den Stories sogar schon als negativ ausgelegt wurde („Wie kann man als Mutter nur solchen Schweinkram online stellen!" – in bezug auf meine erotischen Geschichten)_

_**RoryElli**: Ich bin davon überzeugt, daß dieses Kapitel nicht so traurig war, oder –g-?_

_**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Wie gerne würde ich auch meine nicht pottermäßigen Sachen veröffentlicht sehen –lach- aber dazu müßte ich davon wohl endlich mal etwas zuendeschreiben... und das Yogabuch, dessen Veröffentlichung im Moment an der Finanzierung scheitert und daher auf später verschoben ist, läuft wohl kaum unter Roman... –seufz- aber IRGENDWANN – lach – _

_**Nici Cavanaugh:** Ich mag deinen neuen Namen hier! Die Tatsache das Snape der ist, der kein Slytherin ist, wurde in Erinnerung an Regen erklärt. Der Hut wurde (wie auch immer) davon überzeugt, daß er Snape in dieses Haus einsortieren muß, damit der Junge seiner Aufgabe nachkommen kann. Er tut dies zwar, aber nur extrem unwillig und Snape gesteht Hermine später, daß er keine Ahnung hat, welchem Haus er denn nun tatsächlich angehören würde, wenn der Hut nicht zu Slytherin „gezwungen" worden wäre. Snape WOLLTE nach Ravenclaw... Und daß Hermine mit dem Löschen von Teilen ihrer eigenen Erinnerung nicht unbedingt die beste Entscheidung ihres Lebens getroffen hat, wird noch viel deutlicher werden, als es bisher werden konnte... Ich glaube übrigens nicht, daß du zuviel in irgendetwas hineininterpretierst... du liegst da schon ziemlich richtig –ggg- Was die Verbindung mit der Kapsel zwischen Callista und mir betrifft kann ich nur sagen: Fernlegilimens! Ich wußte nichts, von der Kapsel in ihrer Story –lach- Und eins, liebe Nici kann ich dir zu deinen Reviews sagen – ich lese sie IMMER bis zum Ende – und das nicht nur einmal... danke!_

_**Lovingseverus:** ich lese JEDE Review mit Begeisterung und auf meinem Stuhl vor dem Compi hüpfend, weil cih mich so darüber freue! Nein, ff-net kostet nix. Antwort auf deine letzte Mail kommt bald – ich war ein paar Tage in Urlaub und hab Kapitel 13 fertiggeschrieben..._

_**Meta Capricorn:** Bei diesem Kapitel konnte ich euch einfach nicht mit einem Cliffhanger zurücklassen, das wäre echt zu grausam gewesen –g- Hannah ist jetzt fast elf... Sie wäre also im Hogwarts-Alter. Danke für die Glückwünsche zur Gerichtssache!_

_**Amruniel:** So, so, du magst „Hallo Mister Gott, hier spricht Anna" also auch so gerne? Ich KANN die Schlußszene auf dem Friedhof nicht lesen, ohne mindestens Tränen in den Augen zu haben... Wenn ich sie laut vorlesen will, heule ich IMMER... ich wünsche dir von ganzem Herzen, daß die Mauer um den Menschen der dir wichtig ist, inzwischen auch mindestens schon ein paar Risse bekommen hat..._

_**Silver Snake**: Es ist sooo schön, zu lesen, daß es dich so freut, daß die zwei sich wiederhaben. Trotzdem muß jetzt noch etliches geklärt werden. Ja, Hermine hatte es sich wohl wirklich etwas einfacher vorgestellt... Aber sie ist halt eine Gryffindor durch und durch und da kneift man auch in harten Situationen nicht – obwohl es zum Schluß nicht mehr ihre Entscheidung war..._

_**MomoSnape:** Warum sagst du eigentlich immer „pitel"? Ich schreibe doch KApitel –lach- Du hast also nicht erwartet, daß Rochus bis zum bitteren Ende gehen würde? Dabei war schon in so schillernden Farben beschrieben worden, was er mit Mrs. Snape so alles angestellt hat... Ich danke dir ganz, ganz viel dafür, daß du dich so auf die Story einläßt, daß du zuläßt, daß sie dich wütend macht und traurig aber auch glücklich. Ich denke auch, daß die zwei jetzt viel zu reden haben... einen Teil haben sie ja in diesem Kapitel schon geschafft. Vermutlich den wichtigsten Teil..._

_**Nadeshda:** Vielen Dank für die lieben Worte... ich hoffe, du liest weiter!_

_**Hermione:** Auch wenn das jetzt seltsam klingt, aber mir tut Severus auch unendlich leid! Und um dich zu beruhigen wiederhole ich hier noch einmal, daß ich normalerweise Snape zwar eine menge „antue", aber immer sehr darauf bedacht bin, daß er am ende glücklich aus allem herauskommt – ich bin eine Happy-End-Fanatikerin! Kennst du eigentlich den ersten Teil zu dieser Story? Die Geschichte, wie zwischen den beiden alles angefangen hat? Kitschiger als das ende von „Erinnerung an Regen" wird dies hier ganz sicher auch nicht –lach- Und es stehen euch noch einige Kapitel bevor – soviel ist sicher! Danke für deine lieben Worte zum Prozess meiner Eltern!_

_**CuteGinny**: Jap – Rochus ist ein Ar...loch –ggg- ich hoffe, daß sich das Warten auf Kapitel 13 für dich gelohnt hat! Die zeitliche Unübersichtlichkeit war beabsichtigt – und Silvian hat da ja jetzt etwas Ordnung reingebracht –lach- Hermine ist übrigens mittwochs zurückgekommen, am Tag bevor die Sachen fürs Labor gebracht werden.. ‚Auch dir ein ganz dickes Danke für die lieben Worte für meine Familie._

_**Auriane02:** Hier ist es, das Kapitel, auf das du ungeduldig gewartet hast – viel Vergnügen damit!_

_**Tineoida:** Eine endgültige Versöhnung war das ja jetzt vielleicht noch nicht – aber ich denke, die zwei sind auf dem besten Weg dahin, oder? Ich bin extrem dankbar, daß du schreibst, daß die Gewalt nicht verherrlicht wurde, denn das war mir ein ganz großes Anliegen! Ich finde es schrecklich, wenn in Vergewaltigungs-Szenen auch noch erotische Komponenten untergebracht werden – das hier war Gewalt in jedem Punkt – keine Erotik – es sollte widerlich sein und wenn das rüberkam, war es so, wie es sein sollte. Danke für dein Lob! _

_**SweetChrisi:** Missverständnis ist gut – lach – im Prinzip sind es ja Fakten, die er gezeigt bekommen hat – da jetzt genau zu erklären, was los ist, ist natürlich nicht einfach... Danke für die Guten wünsche für meine Familie! Es war hart, aber jetzt sind wir durch den ersten dicken Teil durch... _

_**HexeLea:** Ich habe mir das mit der „Holprigkeit" genau angesehen und du hast Recht. Möglicherweise lag es daran, daß ich in dieser seltsamen Umgebung von Melianda nicht so geschrieben habe wie sonst... Bei Kapitel 13 wäre es fast zum desaströsen Telegrammstil geworden, weil ich Kapitel 13 im Urlaub geschrieben habe, während vier Leute neben mir Sieder-von-Catan gespielt oder gequatscht haben – aber das hat mir meine Beta dann um die Ohren gehauen und ich mußte es ganz brav umschreiben –lach- ich werde verstärkt darauf achten! Versprochen!_

_Hm... eigentlich HAT er ihr direkt die Klamotten vor die Füße geworfen. In ihrem Quartier steht ja ihr gepacktes Zeug – aber glücklicherweise hat sich das ja inzwischen wieder erledigt –ggg- ich finde es megakomplimentig, daß du auch in EaR immer mal wieder liest! Auch dir ein dickes Danke für die lieben Worte zum Prozess meiner Eltern._

_**Jinxheledir**: Jap – ich habe „Hallo Mr, Gott hier spricht Anna" gelesen und das Spiel zwischen Severus und Hannah ganz braun daraus geklaut –lach- Es ist seit ewig-und-drei-tagen eine meiner erklärten Lieblingsstellen aus sämtlichen Büchern die ich je gelesen habe. Ich hätte es erwähnen sollen... Klasse, daß du mir den songschreibenden Snape abnimmst! Ich bin halt der Meinung, daß jeder Mensch der in solchen Extremen lebt wie Severus es tut, irgendeinen Ausgleich entwickeln wird... er schreibt, er malt oder singt... irgendetwas, das ihn gedanklich aus seiner schweren Verantwortung herausleiten kann, weil er sonst durchdreht._

_**Mirija:** Ab jetzt kommen noch mehr Lichtblicke! Das heißt... ok... also da wäre noch die eine Sache... also... hmmm... aber das kann ich hier natürlich noch nicht verraten... –ggg-_

_**HermyBookworm:** Vielleicht wirklich Filch? Ich sage nur soviel – ihr WERDET es erfahren – garantiert... Bist du immer noch der Meinung, es könne eventuell auch Silvian sein? (Vorsicht – sollten Josh-Groban-Fans anwesend sein, könntest du gefährlich leben –lach-) Silvian war sehr viel länger als Severus davon überzeugt, daß der Orden mit dem Tod seines Vaters zu tun hat. Deshalb wurden hier für ihn lediglich Dinge bestätigt, die für ihn in den vergangenen Jahren sowiso immer schon so waren. Er hört also quasi nichts Neues – im gegensatz zu seinem Bruder..._

_**Skoyer:** Vielen Dank für dein dickes Lob!_

_**Prima:** Was soll ich zu so einem megagroßen Lob sagen? Ich danke dir – viel mehr fällt auch mir nicht ein... Wie die zwei jetzt damit umgehen ist ja zum Teil schon raus, aber natürlich weiß Snape noch nicht, was WIRKLICH geschehen ist... und ja – ich denke, er braucht bei seinem derzeitigen Wissenstand, erst einmal etwas Abstand – aber nicht zu Hermine –ggg- Ich bin sehr gespannt, wie dir Kapitel 13 gefällt!_

_**Minnnie:** In einem Kapitel von der Hölle wieder in den Himmel – ich danke dir für diese Formulierung! YEO! Das war exakt das, was ich wollte!_

_**Tiggerle:** Es ist völlig ok, daß du die „Heidi in Frankfurt"-Stelle nicht magst – meine Beta wollte sie eigentlich auch streichen – lach – aber KENNEN wird Hermine das Buch in jedem Fall, da es sich dabei um eines der wenigen weltweit gelesenen Kinderbuchklassiker handelt, zu denen auch „Biene Maja", „Das Dschungelbuch" oder „Die Schatzinsel" gehören. Heidi kennt man auf der ganzen Welt... Von der Story sind jetzt ½ bis 2/3 fertig – genau kann ich es noch nicht sagen, weil mir zwischendurch immer noch wieder was einfällt, was auch unbedingt mit reinmuß. Und es sind ja noch soooo viele offene Fäden..._

_**RoryElli:** Mit dem Baby scheint ja alles in Ordnung zu sein – und ich hoffe, der Rest hat dir auch gefallen._

_**Pandoradoggis:** Ich denke, daß du in Kapitel 13 jetzt eine Menge erfahren konntest von dem was du wissen wolltest, oder?_

_**Sevena:** Aber klar hat Hermine Hannah nach Hause gebracht... Update online!_

_**Sveni:** Ich hoffe, daß du dieses Kapitel dann jetzt nicht mehr so düster findest – obwohl düster ja auch prima sein kann – lach-_

_**Shira1111:** Danke fürs Mitleiden!_

_**Jetgum:** Vielen, vielen Dank für dein dickes Lob!_

_**TalesOfIce:** Ich hab einen Fan! Ich hab einen Fan! –rumhüpflach- ich danke dir für die lieben, motivierenden Worte. Vor allem, daß du sagst, daß die Figuren in Character sind..._

_**Anny An:** Toll, daß du EaR auch gelesen hast – ansonsten wäre hier glaube ich einiges schwer zu verstehen..._

_**Iils**: Danke für dein Lob und danke für die rübergeschickte Kraft!_

_**Fiona:** Danke für deine lieben Worte._

_**Sylvia, Bella, Sandra, Hello:** die Adresse die du mir hinterlassen wolltest erscheint in deiner Review leider nicht. Sende mir die Adresse doch bitte per e-mail zu an ich würde die Nachricht wirklich gerne lesen._

_**Cardie:** Du kriegst dein Happy End – aber vorher mußt du dich noch ein paarmal schocken lassen –lach-_

_**McAbe:** Klingeln die Alarmglocken in Bezug auf Silvian immer noch? Aber inzwischen ist ja bekannt, warum sie ihn „kennt" – ich bin gespannt, wie dir das neue Kapitel gefallen hat._

_**Angel-of-Mystic**: Ob Filch etwas mit dem Kerzenrad zu tun hat? Ihr werdet es erfahren... _


	15. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14**

_OoOoO_

_Nur ein zerrissenes Gedicht, ein Lied, das ungehört verklingt,  
Nur ein zu leis' gesprochenes Wort, nur eine Saite, die zerspringt,  
Ein Kinderhandschuh, irgendwo auf einen Gartenzaun gesteckt,  
Zwei Namen, eingeritzt im Stamm, von Efeuranken überdeckt,  
Ein Foto, mit der Zeit vergilbt, ein Brief, der ohne Antwort bleibt,  
Ein Zettel, achtlos fortgeworfen, den der Wind vorübertreibt:  
Das alles war ich ohne dich!_

_OoOoO_

_OoOoO_

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zu Hagrids Hütte, hinter der Hagrid verzweifelt bemüht war, Hannah davon abzuhalten, die Flubberwürmer zu füttern, die bekanntlich am besten gediehen, wenn man sie komplett in Ruhe ließ. Die Kleine war nicht davon abzubringen gewesen und unter ihrem entäuschten Schimpfen segnete gerade der erste Wurm das Zeitliche.

Auf dem Weg hierher hatte Hermine Severus noch mehr von dem erzählt, was Albus ihr auf der Krankenstation von sich und seiner Zeit im Orden verraten hatte. Sie fühlte keine Verpflichtung dem Schulleiter gegenüber, diese Dinge für sich zu behalten. Er hätte vieles davon längst selbst Severus sagen müssen. Und ihre Loyalität dem Mann gegenüber den sie liebte war um einiges größer als die Dumbledore gegenüber – vor allem seit sie so viel mehr Details kannte.

Sie überlegte genau, was die Entwicklungen der letzten Tage für sie bedeuten würden. Änderte sich ihr Verhältnis zu dem weißhaarigen Schulleiter? Sie entschied, daß das nicht der Fall war. Es war lediglich nicht mehr so, daß sie ihn für allwissend oder gar allmächtig hielt, wie dies in ihrer Schulzeit sehr lange der Fall gewesen war. Da sie, im Gegensatz zu Severus, aber nie seine durch und durch noble Gesinnung in Frage gestellt hatte, machten die Vorfälle um Simeon Snape und Hannah ihn für sie nur nahbarer als je zuvor.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie hatte den Eindruck, als habe das, was sie Severus über Albus erzählen konnte, auch sein Bild des weisen Zauberers wieder ein wenig in die ursprünglichen Bahnen, für ihn also zurück zum Bild des wohlwollenden und loyalen Mentors zurückgelenkt. Er war zumindest soweit, daß er noch am gleichen Tag das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter suchen wollte und Hermine versprach, daß dies nicht nur aus Vorwürfen, sondern in erster Linie aus konstruktiven Überlegungen bestehen würde. Es blieb nun abzuwarten, ob es wirklich zu diesem Gespräch kommen würde.

,-

„Papa!", Hannah löste sich von ihren neuen Schützlingen und lief auf ihren Vater zu. Einige ihrer glänzend-glatten Strähnen flogen ihr über die vor Aufregung geröteten Wangen. Mit entrüstetem Gesicht zeigte sie zurück zu dem Garten aus dem sie gerannt gekommen war.

„Sieh dir diese undankbaren Würmer an! Je mehr ich ich ihnen an vernünftiger und wirklich sehr durchdachter Nahrung zukommen lasse, umso schlechter geht es ihnen. Hagrid behauptet, das läge daran, daß man sie gar nicht füttern dürfe, aber das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Jedes Wesen braucht Futter und sie fressen ja auch mit Begeisterung was ich ihnen gebe. Wo ist also der Fehler?"

Für einen kurzen, sehr perplexen Moment glaubte Hermine, Hannah wolle mit dem was sie über die „undankbaren Würmer" gesagt hatte, Snape einen Spiegel vorhalten, was seine übliche Haltung seinen Schülern gegenüber betraf, die auch oft schlecht gediehen unter seinem „vernünftigen und wirklich sehr durchdachten" Lehrstoff – aber dann erkannte sie, daß sie damit Snapes Tochter für einen Moment überschätzt hatte und daß die Kleine in der Tat nur von Flubberwürmern sprach, die sich vehement weigerten, entgegen ihrer Natur nur dem Kind zuliebe unter ungeeigneter Nahrungszufuhr trotzdem zu gedeihen.

Hermine war sicher, daß Flubberwürmer so ziemlich das Letzte waren, worüber Snape sich mit seiner Tochter unterhalten wollte, aber zu ihrer Überraschung – nein, wenn sie an die Erinnerungen an die kleine Hannah aus Severus Gedanken dachte, war sie eigentlich nicht überrascht – ließ er sich widerspruchslos von ihr zu den Würmern ziehen und begann ihr leise zu erklären, was sie warum falsch gemacht hatte.

Die Bestürzung in Hannahs Gesicht, als sie begriff, daß ihre Fürsorge tatsächlich einen der Würmer bereits das Leben gekostet hatte – mittlerweile sahen auch zwei weitere extrem ungesund aus –, war herzerweichend.

„Aber ich hab es doch nur gut gemeint!" schluckte sie.

„Das habe ich auch stets, aber das alleine reicht oft nicht, Hannah", sagte die ruhige Stimme von Albus Dumbledore, der plötzlich ebenfalls den kleinen Garten hinter der Hütte betrat. „Manchmal schadet man damit mehr, als man Gutes tut..."

Snape, der neben Hannah in die Hocke gegangen war, richtete sich wieder auf und sah Albus an.

Hermine war nicht sicher, was nun geschehen würde, aber es war auch nicht an ihr, darüber in irgendeiner Form zu entscheiden. Ihr Einflußbereich endete vor dem Gespräch, das nun hoffentlich bevorstand.

Sie wußte, daß Albus reden würde und sie hoffte, das Severus' Bereitschaft dazu noch so groß war, wie es auf dem Weg hierher den Eindruck gemacht hatte.

Auch Hannah begriff in der ihr eigenen Art sofort, daß die Flubberwürmer jetzt nicht mehr wichtig waren, ließ die Hand ihres Vaters los und drückte ihn leicht in Albus Richtung.

Dumbledore sagte nichts, wartete einfach ab, wie Snape auf ihn reagieren würde. Und nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag schien die Zeit einen Augenblick stillzustehen!.

Mit den Worten „Lassen Sie uns ein paar Schritte gehen und reden...", ging Severus am Schulleiter vorbei in Richtung des Sees. Albus wandte sich, als Snape an ihm vorbeikam, wortlos in die gleiche Richtung und ging mit ihm.

Als sie langsamen Schrittes von Hagrids Hütte weg über die Wiesen vor dem Schloß gingen, sahen sie von weitem aus wie zwei plaudernde Spaziergänger. Aber die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, als die beiden Männer noch immer im Schein des nächtlichen Hogwarts am Ufer des Sees auf und ab gingen und redeten.

,-

Hermine hatte derweil im Schloß Minerva McGonagall und Poppy Pomfrey über die aktuellen Ereignisse informiert. Bestürzung und Freude hielten sich, wie erwartet, die Waage, aber als sie Lissy und vor allem Hannah dann gegenüberstanden, gab es einen regelrechten Freudentumult. Minerva und Poppy überschlugen sich mit Vorschlägen, wo Hannah und Lissy unterkommen konnten. Für Minerva stand es völlig außer Frage, daß Hannah nachträglich noch in das gerade begonnene Schuljahr aufgenommen werden würde. Snapes Tochter war zwar erst zehn, aber in zwei Monaten würde sie elf werden und damit war sie ein Grenzfall, der bei Eignung durchaus schon nach Hogwarts kommen durfte. Daß Hannah geeignet war, daran hatten McGonagall und Poppy keinerlei Zweifel.

Hermine betrachtete ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin und die eventuelle Erstklässlerin vor ihr und fragte sich, wie schwer das Bündel sein würde, das Hannah tragen würde, wenn sie nach Hogwarts käme. Sie war mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit eine hochbegabte Seherin – aber das war eine natürliche Begabung und hieß nicht automatisch, daß sie auch in den normalen schulischen Bereichen gut zurechtkommen würde. Sie war bisher von Lissy unterrichtet worden und niemand konnte sagen, wie gut oder schlecht dieser Unterricht gewesen war. Hermine war klar, daß jeder bei Hannah ohne weitere Überlegung davon ausging, daß sie die gleiche Intelligenz und die gleichen Leistungen zeigen würde, wie man es von ihrem Vater gewohnt war. Konnte die Kleine diesen Ansprüchen gerecht werden? Und hatte Hannah Snape allein ihres Familiennamens wegen Nachteile bei den anderen Schülern in Hogwarts zu befürchten? Oder würde man sie gerade wegen ihres Namens eher in Ruhe lassen?

Die junge Gryffindor stellte sich diese und tausend Fragen mehr, während sie mit einem stillen Lächeln zusah, wie Hannah Minerva und Poppy Löcher in die Bäuche fragte. Nun ja – an Wissensdurst schien es ihr jedenfalls nicht zu mangeln...

Hermine ließ die Frauen Pläne schmieden und bremste sie erst, als McGonagall sich ernsthaft aufmachen wollte, den sprechenden Hut aus Dumbledores Büro zu holen, um sofort festzustellen, in welches Haus Hannah gehören würde.

Als Hermine lachend sichergestellt hatte, daß niemand versuchen würde, ohne Genehmigung des Schulleiters in Dumbledores Büro vorzudringen, bat sie Minerva und Poppy sich noch einen Moment um Lissy und Hannah zu kümmern und machte sich dann kurz auf, in ihre eigenen Räume. Sie brauchte jetzt einen Moment Abstand zu allem und ein paar Minuten für sich alleine.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat, fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die Truhe, die unverändert neben der Türe stand und die ihr noch einmal in Erinnerung rief, wie falsch alles hätte laufen können. Natürlich hatte sie gewußt, daß es Schwierigkeiten geben würde, wenn Severus erfahren würde, wie sie herausgefunden hatte wo Hannah war, aber sie hatte weder damit gerechnet, daß er es bereits wissen würde, wenn sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, noch hatte sie damit gerechnet, daß er so krass reagieren könnte, wie er es getan hatte.

Sie ignorierte die Truhe erst einmal und ließ sich mit einem lauten Seufzen auf das Sofa fallen.

Daheim...

Sie lächelte ganz für sich alleine, als sich dieses Wort in ihrem Bewußtsein breit machte. Sie war wirklich daheim. Sie hatte sich in Hogwarts immer schon wohl gefühlt, aber seit sie hier unten in den Kerkern lebte, fühlte sie sich wirklich zuhause. Hier war jetzt ihre Zuflucht, der Ort an dem sie sein konnte, wie sie wirklich war, der Platz, an dem man sie mit all ihren Fehlern und Macken akzeptierte. Hogwarts – der Ort, an dem sie immer schon all das lernen und erfahren durfte, was sie lernen und erfahren wollte. Zugegebenermaßen hatte sie hier mehr erlebt, als sie sich jemals hätte träumen lassen und vieles von dem was geschehen war, würde sie gerne aus ihrer Lebenserfahrung wieder streichen. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte alles das was passiert war, sie dorthin geführt, wo sie jetzt war. In die Arme von Severus Snape, des Zaubertrankmeisters von Hogwarts, einem ehemaligem Todesser und dem Mann, dem ihre ganze Liebe gehörte. Hermine schmunzelte über diese Formulierung in ihren Gedanken und schalt sich selbst, daß sie jedes Buch in dem eine solche Formulierung vorgekommen wäre, spätestens an dieser Stelle wegen unmenschlichen Kitsches zur Seite gelegt hätte... aber offenbar sollte sie derartige Bücher doch nicht so schmählich verachten wie sie es bisher getan hatte. Möglicherweise steckten doch mehr Wahrheiten darin, als sie geahnt hatte. Sie hätte die Intensität ihrer Gefühle für den Zaubertrankmeister noch vor wenigen Monaten für absolut unmöglich gehalten. Die Verachtung, die sie in den ersten Schuljahren für ihn empfunden hatte, war schon lange der Bewunderung für den hochintelligenten Geist des dunklen Zauberers gewichen. Aber Liebe? Nein, die hatte sie garantiert nicht für ihn empfunden. Umso erstaunter war sie heute noch an jedem neuen Tag über das, was sie hinter der Fassade von Severus Snape gefunden hatte...

,-

Es klopfte und keinen Atemzug später öffnete sich die Türe.

Severus hätte nicht angeklopft – niemand sonst hätte das Passwort gewußt!

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine hoch, als ihr jedoch fast zeitgleich einfiel, daß Jemand der Böses im Sinn gehabt hätte, sicherlich nicht geklopft hätte. Sie stand trotzdem auf und ging in Richtung der Türe.

,-

Ein sehr besorgt aussehender Silvian steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. Huschte dann, als er Hermine sah, mitsamt seiner kleinen Reisetasche schnell durch den Türspalt hindurch und schloß sie hinter sich wieder. Stellte mit einem Blick fest, daß sein Bruder offenbar nicht anwesend war, ließ die Tasche fallen und eilte zu Hermine hinüber.

„Was ist denn passiert! Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du hast Hannah hergebracht? Sie lebt wirklich? Wo ist Severus!"

Er stellte in seiner Aufregung alle Fragen auf einmal und umarmte dabei Hermine herzlich.

,-

Oh weh! Die Mail! In all dem Durcheinander hatte Hermine die Nachricht die sie ihm geschickt hatte längst wieder vergessen! Dabei war das erst wenige Stunden her! Was hatte sie nochmal geschrieben? Daß Severus sie rausgeworfen hatte! Daß sie Jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Daß alle um sie herum sofort ausrasteten, wenn sie irgendetwas ansprach und daß er unbedingt kommen solle... so oder ähnlich hatten ihre Zeilen gelautet.

,-

„Was in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen ist, Silvian, war schon sehr heftig, aber was in den letzten Stunden seit meiner Mail hier in Hogwarts noch obendrein geschehen ist, kannst du dir absolut nicht vorstellen." Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung innig. „Danke, daß du gekommen bist. Wenigstens ein normaler Mensch in all diesem Durcheinander!"

Sie lachte, als sie das sagte und sie konnte fühlen, wie die Anspannung ein wenig aus dem hochgewachsenen, schwarzhaarigen Sänger wich.

Er löste sich von ihr und hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg, um sie intensiv anzusehen.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"

Hermine nickte lächelnd. Aber das schien ihn nicht zu überzeugen.

„Erzähl mir nichts. Mit dir ist doch irgendwas nicht in Ordnung. Das sehe ich dir an der Nasenspitze an. Du hast geschrieben, daß du glaubst, Sev habe dich rausgeworfen? Und wenn ich die Truhe dort sehe sieht das sehr nach dem magischen Gegenstück zum gepackten und vor die Tür gestellten Muggel-Koffer aus. Also, was ist hier abgelaufen? Hat mein durchgeknallter Bruder dich wirklich vor die Tür gesetzt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wollte es, aber es ist dann doch anders gekommen."

Es tat so unendlich gut, daß Silvian hier war und daß für ihn offenbar sie, Hermine, der Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit war. Nicht Hannah, nicht Severus – sondern sie.

Als die Besorgnis in seinen freundlichen, hellen Augen dies bestätigte, wurden ihr plötzlich die Knie weich und sie begann erneut zu zittern.

Silvian bemerkte dies natürlich sofort und zog sie mit sich zum Sofa.

„Klar, mit dir ist alles in Ordnung, dir geht es ganz wunderbar, es ist völlig normal, daß du zitterst und schneeweiß bist.", raunte er sarkastisch, als er sie in die Polster drückte und dann vor ihr in die Hocke ging, um ihr weiter in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ok, Mädchen, jetzt raus mit der Sprache. Und zwar von Anfang an!" er zog, ohne nach hinten zu sehen, den Tisch so nahe heran, daß er sich auf die Kante setzen konnte, um unmittelbar vor Hermine bleiben zu können.

,-

Und wieder erzählte Hermine.

,-

Nicht annähernd so ausschweifend, trotzdem genau, aber ebenso wie bei Severus Details auslassend, erzählte sie Silvian, was seit seiner Abreise geschehen war. Sie ließ weder den Sex mit Rochus, noch ihre Schwangerschaft aus. Sie erwähnte auch, daß Severus und sie, unmittelbar nach dem Verschicken ihrer Mail, Gelegenheit gehabt hatten, sich auszusprechen und daß zwischen ihnen alles wieder einigermaßen im Lot sei.

Silvian hörte zu, ohne sie auch nur ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen, obwohl sein Mienenspiel an vielen Stellen ihrer Erzählung Bände sprach. Und als sie alles erzählt hatte, brachte er durch eine höchst genaue Analyse dessen was sie gesagt hatte, das Kartenhaus, das sie mit Auslassungen und Umschreibungen um die Vergewaltigung gebaut hatte, mit einigen wenigen Sätzen zum Einsturz.

„Alles klar, liebe Hermine, aber zwei Details hast du ausgelassen. Zum einen kaufe ich dir, Gryffindormut hin und Gryffindortapferkeit her, keine Sekunde ab, daß du freiwillig mit Rochus ins Bett gegangen bist – ganz egal was das Ziel gewesen sein soll, und ganz gleichgültig, wie glaubhaft du das Severus gemacht hast – weil ich den Typen aus eigener Erfahrung genauer kenne als mir lieb ist – sehr viel genauer als Severus, und zum anderen fehlen nach meiner Rechnung in deiner Geschichte mehr als drei Tage... Ich denke, ich gehe recht in der Annahme, daß du Severus die Geschichte kreuz und quer erzählt hast, damit er das nicht nachvollziehen kann? Herzlichen Dank an dieser Stelle also für den chronologischen aber eindeutig unvollständigen Ablauf, den du mir gerade gegeben hast."

Hermine schnappte einmal kurz nach Luft, als wolle sie eine Erklärung hinterhersetzen, aber dann ließ sie stattdessen die Schultern resignierend fallen und sah, Silvians Blick ausweichend, auf die Kante des Sofas auf dem sie saß.

Silvian machte sich Sorgen um sie und auch um seinen Bruder, aber er war nicht persönlich involviert, wie Snape und Hermine es waren – und deshalb konnte er die gesamte Angelegenheit sehr viel objektiver und dadurch auch intensiver von allen Seiten betrachten. Und dabei entging ihm offenbar kein Detail.

Er fragte nicht einmal mehr konkreter nach, ob er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte.

„Hat Poppy dich genau untersucht? Ist mit dem Baby alles so, wie es sein soll?" er stutzte plötzlich und fragte dann sehr leise und eindringlich hinterher „Ist das Kind wirklich von Severus?"

Hermine riß entsetzt die Augen auf und nickte heftig.

„Ja! Auf jeden Fall! Ich war schon schwanger als ich losgefahren bin! Das ist zu hundert Prozent sicher! Oh Gott! Allein der Gedanke! Nein, nein, das Kind ist absolut sicher von Severus!"

Silvian nickte.

„Gut... bleibt die Frage, ob Poppy dich untersucht hat."

Hermine wurde wieder still und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf, bevor sie leise weitersprach.

„Nicht in diesem Zusammenhang. Aber mit dem Baby ist alles in Ordnung. Lissy hat mich in den Tagen danach aufgepäppelt. Sie versteht recht viel von Heilmagie und Kräutern..." Als sie sah, wie Silvian um die Fassung zu bewahren kurz die Augen schloß, war ihr klar, daß sie damit das Ergebnis ihrer Begegnung mit Rochus genauer beschrieben hatte, als beabsichtigt gewesen war.

„Hermine...", flüsterte er, bevor er sich zu ihr herüberbeugte, und sie fest in seine Arme zog. „Du darfst nicht versuchen, damit alleine klar zu kommen, sonst wirst du das nie wieder los..."

Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung. Aber sie versicherte ihm auch: „Ich habe längst dafür gesorgt, daß ich es wieder los bin. Ich habe mit einem Obliviate-Zauber nachgeholfen."

Silvian richtete sich wieder auf und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Bei dir selber? Wie soll das denn gehen?"

Hermine lächelte ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Ist doch egal. Es hat funktioniert. Ich kenne nur noch die Fakten. Der tatsächliche Vorgang ist weg und damit auch das Trauma, das ich ansonsten vermutlich davongetragen hätte." Ein wenig Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Aber Silvian schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf.

„Wenn du damit mal recht behältst, Hermine. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß der Obliviate-Zauber, vor allem wenn er von dir selbst angewandt wurde, so effektiv ist, daß er sogar den unbewußten Teil der Erinnerungen auslöscht. Ich wünsche dir von ganzem Herzen, daß es komplett funktioniert hat, aber Du mußt unbedingt mit Severus darüber sprechen."

Hermine wedelte sofort abwehrend mit den Händen.

„Nein, nein! Auf gar keinen Fall! Er hat genug Wut gegen Rochus im Bauch, daß er gegen ihn unternehmen wird, was er unternehmen kann. Er weiß, daß Rochus unser Kind haben wollte und bereit gewesen wäre, mich danach umzubringen. Das reicht voll und ganz! Das was geschehen ist, wäre nur ein Detail mehr, das nichts an seinen Emotionen Rochus gegenüber verstärken könnte, das ihn aber unendlich viel mehr belasten würde! Und das ist alles ohnehin eigentlich viel zu viel für ihn! Bitte, Silvian! Wenn du deinen Bruder liebst, und wenn du mich auch nur ein bißchen leiden kannst, dann sagst du ihm kein Sterbenswort davon!"

Sie breitete die Arme zu den Seiten aus und bemühte sich um ein glaubwürdiges Lachen.

„Sehe ich aus, wie eine gebrochene Frau, die nicht verkraften kann, was geschehen ist? Himmel, ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, _was_ geschehen ist – nur _daß_ es geschehen ist."

Silvian atmete einmal tief ein und aus, sah sie sehr nachdenklich an und nickte dann.

„Nun gut. Wenn du es so und nicht anders willst... Es ist deine Entscheidung..."

Hermine beugte sich vor und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Ich danke dir, Silvian. Und ich danke dir noch einmal, daß du gekommen bist. Hast du Zeit mitgebracht? Denn ich denke, daß du in den nächsten Tagen hier wirklich gebraucht wirst."

Silvian lachte leise.

„Ja, ich habe Zeit mitgebracht..."

,-

Erneut öffnete sich die Türe.

Severus kam herein und schmunzelte schwach, als er Silvian bei Hermine sitzen sah.

„Es ist noch nicht Mitternacht. Ich bin gespannt, was dieser Tag für mich noch so alles an Überraschungen bereithält."

Er ging auf seinen Bruder zu, der sich augenblicklich erhob und die zwei umarmten sich begrüßend.

„Schön, daß du wieder da bist, kleiner Bruder.", sagte Snape mit ruhiger Freundlichkeit.

Er sah völlig gerädert aus. Unter den Augen, die noch einen letzten Hauch von rot hatten, waren dunkle Schatten zu sehen, die die Müdigkeit widerspiegelten, die auch seine gesamte Körperhaltung ausdrückte.

„Hat Hermine dich auf den aktuellen Stand gebracht?", fragte Snape ohne jeden sarkastischen Unterton.

Silvian sah Hermine mit einem kurzen Blick an und nickte dann, ohne seinem Bruder in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja, das hat sie. Wo ist Hannah jetzt?"

„Minerva und Poppy haben Lissy und sie in einem der Gästezimmer untergebracht. Ich habe es für das beste gehalten, wenn sie zumindest heute Nacht noch bei ihrer gewohnten Bezugsperson bleibt. Albus hat mir bis gerade eben noch geholfen, die Kontrollen um den Raum zu verstärken. Wir müssen uns dringend etwas einfallen lassen, um..." er brach in seinem eigenen Satz ab, seufzte und fuhr dann fort: „...egal, laßt uns morgen darüber weitersprechen." Er sah Hermine mit müden Augen an.

„Ich denke, ich habe mit Albus das meiste klären können. Ich rede normalerweise nicht einmal halb so viel und nutze für meine Tage nur ein gewisses Kontingent an Vokabeln. Die Worte die ich für den heutigen Tag zur Verfügung hatte, sind gleich aufgebraucht. Ich fühle mich wie betäubt von all dem, was heute geschehen ist. Ich möchte nur noch ins Bett."

Hermine und Silvian lachten angesichts seines, trotz der Umstände noch immer vorhandenen, trockenen Humors.

„Dann würde ich sagen, daß wir uns morgen früh sehen, Silvian.", sagte Hermine, während sie Snapes Bruder ein letztes Mal umarmte.

Silvian nickte, ergriff seine Tasche und verließ mit einem freundlichen „Gute Nacht" das Quartier.

,-

Hermine streckte Snape eine Hand entgegen.

„Komm..."

,-

Nur wenig später lagen sie Arm in Arm unter dem bordeauxfarbenen Himmel des großen Bettes in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Hermine legte sich so, daß ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust zu liegen kam. Sie fühlte seine tiefen Atemzüge in dem Auf und Ab seines Brustkorbes. Sie legte ihre flache Hand auf seinen Bauch und spürte auch dort jedes Ein- und Ausatmen. Er wirkte unglaublich stark, aber in diesem Moment in seiner Erschöpfung, und so unmittelbar vor dem Einschlafen, auch gleichzeitig irgendwie zerbrechlich. Sie hatte sich so sehr nach ihm gesehnt, nach der Berührung seiner warmen Haut, nach dem Duft nach seltenen Kräutern der ihn stets umgab, daß sie jetzt fühlte, wie ihr erneut regelrecht übel wurde, bei dem Gedanken, er hätte sie wirklich fortschicken können. In ihr rebellierte alles gegen die Ungerechtigkeit, die dieser Zurückweisung innegewohnt hätte, aber sie wußte auch, daß ihre Einstellung zu den Dingen nicht automatisch seine war und daß er ein Mann der Extreme war. Wenn er sie abgewiesen hätte, hätte sie das nicht verhindern können. Sie hatte es schon gewußt, als sie sich Tage vorher vor dem Spiegel für das Zusammentreffen mit Rochus vorbereitet hatte. Und sie war den Schritt trotzdem gegangen, weil sie ausschließlich das Ziel im Auge hatte. Wissend, daß sie es vermutlich immer wieder genauso tun würde, schalt sie sich trotzdem gleichzeitig, in der Tat wie eine typische Gryffindor vorgegangen zu sein.

Severus hatte Recht gehabt mit seiner Bemerkung, daß sie einfach nur unglaublich viel Glück gehabt hatte, daß ihr Plan tatsächlich aufgegangen war... wenn auch nicht ganz zu den Bedingungen, die sie sich dafür gedacht hatte. Für dieses „unverschämte Glück" hatte sie in ihrerm ersten Jahr in Hogwarts sogar einmal von McGonagall Hauspunkte bekommen... manche Dinge änderten sich eben nie...

Lange schwiegen sie und Hermine glaubte schon, Severus schliefe, als sie ihn plötzlich leise sagen hörte: „Und wieder hast du innerhalb eines einzigen Tages meine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt..."

Sie fühlte seine tiefe Stimme in seiner Brust vibrieren, so daß sie über ihren daraufliegenden Kopf durch ihren ganzen Körper hindurchfloß. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut überzog sie. ...

„Ist das gut, oder ist das schlecht?", fragte sie leise.

„Laß mich überlegen... meine Tochter, die ich fast ein Jahrzehnt für tot gehalten habe, schläft friedlich wenige Räume von uns entfernt in der Obhut der Amme, die meiner Familie – entgegen dem was ich geglaubt hatte – keine einzige Sekunde untreu geworden ist... Albus Dumbledore hat sein Schweigen mir gegenüber offenbar endgültig gebrochen und mir mehr erzählt als notwendig gewesen wäre... mein Bruder ist in Hogwarts... die Frau die ich liebe liegt nicht nur, nach all den Gefahren in die sie sich gebracht hat, sicher in meinem Arm, sondern erwartet sogar ein Kind von mir..." er streichelte zärtlich über ihre Haare „...ich würde sagen, das ist gut."

Hermine lächelte in die Dunkelheit.

Dann wurde er sehr ernst, als er hinzufügte: „Wir werden uns einige elementare Dinge einfallen lassen müssen, um Hannah und dich zu schützen. Irgendjemand hier im Schloß muß Rochus ermöglicht haben, hereinzukommen. Der Schutz um die Schule herum ist seit der Zeit kurz vor dem Endkampf gegen Voldemort personenbezogen, deshalb können zum Beispiel Silvian, Hagrid oder Lupin kommen und gehen, wann sie wollen, aber praktisch jeder andere außer den Schülern und dem Lehrerstab muß sich anmelden, um eingelassen zu werden. Weil diese Änderung für die Schüler keinen Unterschied machte, gab es auch keinen Grund, darüber jemanden zu informieren. Der Schutz um die Schule ist keine unüberwindbare Barriere, da jeder der die generelle Erlaubnis hat hier ein- und auszugehen, sie einer fremden Person erteilen kann. Aber dadurch wissen wir auch, daß es jemand sein muß der in Hogwarts ein und ausgehen kann, der Rochus hereingeholt hat. Obendrein – und das ist der viel kritischere Teil - verfügt dieser Jemand auch noch über diverse Passwörter, denn Rochus war ja bereits in meinem Labor als ich dort hinkam. Albus und ich haben vorhin beschlossen, morgen gemeinsam die Barriere zu verändern, so daß zumindest für einen gewissen Zeitraum nur noch von Albus oder den Hauslehrern freigegebene Personen hereinkommen können. Wir werden sozusagen eine Art magische Klingel anbringen, damit jeder der hereinkommen will, sich automatisch bemerkbar macht. Albus wird die Schule morgen beim Frühstück darüber informieren."

„Morgen kommen auch die letzten Dinge für das neue Labor.", gab Hermine sofort zu bedenken.

Sie fühlte, wie Snape sich unter ihr regte, als habe sie ein unangenehmes Thema angeschnitten.

„Wir werden trotzdem nicht gleich mit den Arbeiten beginnen können, weil ich zuviel mit Albus zu regeln haben werde, außerdem fehlen einige der Zutaten die eigentlich aus meinem Labor kommen sollten."

Hermine richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah ihn ihn an, obwohl sie im Dunkeln nur schemenhaft sein Gesicht wahrnehmen konnte.

„Aber es war doch, bis auf die Dinge die morgen kommen, alles beieinander..."

Snape zog sie wieder herunter und legte den Arm um sie.

„Als Rochus da war ist das eine oder andere kaputtgegangen. Das werden wir neu besorgen müssen."

Hermine hatte sofort einen Kampf der beiden Männer vor Augen und wunderte sich, daß sie nicht eher daran gedacht hatte. Vermutlich war das der Grund, warum das Labor verschlossen war. Da das Thema Severus augenscheinlich unangenehm war, beschloß sie, nicht weiter zu fragen. Sie legte sich endgültig zur Ruhe und genoss, daß die ihr bisher eigentlich unbekannte Unsicherheit, die die Berührung mit seinem Körper in ihr auslöste, bei weitem übertroffen wurde, von dem sicheren, wohligen Gefühl, das ebenso vorhanden war. Sie ahnte, daß die Unsicherheit einer der Punkte war, die sie mit dem Obliviate nicht gänzlich aus ihrem Unterbewußtsein hatte tilgen können. Doch sie hielt für sich selbst zufrieden fest, daß sie sich damit arrangieren konnte. Die Unsicherheit würde im Umgang mit ihm wieder schwinden. Dessen war sie sich sicher. Sie fühlte genau – wäre sie nicht ebenso todmüde gewesen wie Severus, hätte sie jetzt sicher nicht nur einfach so neben ihm gelegen. Sie liebte seinen schlanken, langen, agilen Körper, die festen Stränge der unaufdringlichen Muskeln unter seiner Haut. Und sie liebte es, wie sich ihr Körper anfühlte, wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war. Selbst jetzt, als er bereits in den Schlaf hinüberdämmerte und seine Atemzüge länger und länger wurden, streichelten seine Hände unbewußt ihren Körper entlang und schickten kleine erotisierende Stromstöße in ihren Kopf und in tiefere Regionen. Aber noch bevor sie sich dieser Erregung hingeben und ihn wieder wecken konnte, um tiefer in das Spiel abzutauchen, war auch sie der Erschöpfung erlegen und in ihn hineingekuschelt eingeschlafen.

,-

Als Hermine erwachte, war sie allein.

Verwundert richtete sie sich auf und sah sich um. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drang Licht herein. Sie stand auf und stellte fest, daß es zwar noch sehr früh, aber nichtsdestotrotz bereits morgen war und Severus ihr Quartier lange vor der üblichen Zeit verlassen hatte.

Sie zog sich eilig an, band ihre Haare ungekämmt mit einem Band nach hinten und ging, um ihn zu suchen. Er hatte nichts davon gesagt, daß er und Albus mit den vereinbarten Änderungen an den Sicherheitszaubern die das Schloß umgaben, in aller Frühe beginnen wollten. Daher nahm sie an, daß sie ihn in seinem Büro oder im Labor finden würde.

Sein Büro war leer, aber sie hörte aus dem angrenzenden Labor, dessen Türe jetzt, wie sie es gewohnt war, wieder offenstand, Geräusche.

Als sie durch die Türe geschritten war, glaubte sie allerdings für einen kurzen Moment, sie sei im falschen Raum, bis ihr klar wurde, daß sie sich in der Tat in dem befand, was beim letzten Mal als sie hier war noch das Labor gewesen war.

Der Raum war ein Trümmerfeld.

Snape wirbelte herum, als er sie hörte und sah sie mit erschrockenen Augen an, die er augenblicklich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammenkniff.

„Was machst du hier?", fuhr er sie geradezu feindlich an. Es war offensichtlich, daß es ihm alles andere als Recht war, daß sie hier aufgetaucht war.

„Das Gleiche wollte ich dich gerade fragen.", Hermine sah sich mit offenem Mund um. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie keinen Gegenstand, der unbeschädigt war. Der Steinboden war übersät mit Splittern und Scherben. Tische und Stühle lagen zerschlagen über- und ineinander, Flüssigkeiten und Essenzen aus zerbrochenen Töpfen und Tiegeln hatten sich zu großen Lachen vermengt und es grenzte an ein Wunder, daß die einzelnen Komponenten offenbar an keiner Stelle miteinander reagiert hatten. Das kleine Fenster bestand nur noch aus einigen Scherben, die vom Rand her spitz in die Mitte der Fensteröffnung ragten. Einige zerbeulte Kessel lagen zwischen dem ganzen Chaos. Aus den Vorratsschränken war alles herausgerissen worden, eines der Regale war umgestürzt.

„Bei Merlin – was habt ihr zwei hier angestellt? Das sieht nicht nur nach einem Kampf aus."

„Das war nicht Rochus", knurrte Snape, während er mit seinem Zauberstab begann, das eine oder andere aus den Trümmern zu bergen.

Hermine sagte nichts, sah ihn stattdessen nur fragend an.

Als ihr Blick auf ihm liegen blieb und eine Erklärung erwartete, seufzte er genervt auf und fauchte hinterher: „Das war ich. Zufrieden?"

Hermine sagte weiterhin nichts, sondern wandte den Blick nach dieser Eröffnung von ihm ab und betrachtete fassungslos das zerstörte Labor. Das sollte er gewesen sein? Warum?

Sie hatte das ‚warum' noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, als ihr Blick zwischen all den Scherben und zerbrochenen Dingen die Trümmerstücke des Denkariums erkannte – und endlich begriff sie...

Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen, ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde ein wenig blasser und sie begann wortlos die größeren Teile, wie die zerbeulten Kessel und Stücke des Mobiliars aus dem Desaster herauszuräumen, um sie dann mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs zu reinigen und zu reparieren. Snape kümmerte sich währenddessen ebenso schweigend darum, aus den Zutaten die über das ganze Labor verteilt waren, das zu retten, was zu retten war und den Rest gefahrlos zu entsorgen.

,-

Fast zwei Stunden arbeiteten sie wortlos nebeneinander, wenn man davon absah, daß Hermine bei dem einen oder anderen Teil seine Hilfe benötigte, um es gedanklich korrekt einordnen zu können, bevor sie es reparierte.

In einer guten Stunde würde er sich aufmachen müssen, um seinen ganz normalen Unterricht abzuhalten. Mit etwas Glück hätten sie bis dann den größten Teil des Labors wieder hergerichtet.

„Neville und Ron hätten das hier in höchstens einer Stunde wieder hergestellt.", ächzte Hermine, während sie sich aufrichtete und einmal weit nach hinten bog, um ihren von der ungewohnten Arbeit schmerzenden Rücken zu bewegen.

„Was? Wie meinst du das?", fragte er irritiert.

Hermine stellte sich aufrecht hin, stellte die Hände auf ihre Hüften und sah sich in dem inzwischen geordneten Chaos um.

„Ist doch klar – die hätten alles was an Pulver oder Flüssigkeiten hier rumliegt entsorgt, die Möbel wieder gerichtet und alle Scherben die sie nicht zuordnen können, weggeworfen. Das hätte höchstens eine Stunde gedauert.", erklärte sie mit sehr ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein, mindestens anderthalb.", antwortete Snape im gleichen, völlig neutralen Ton.

„Warum anderthalb?", fragte Hermine, während sie sich an den nächsten Scherbenhaufen machte, um mit ihrem Zauberstab über die Beläge auf den Innenseiten der Scherben in Erfahrung zu bringen, welche Scherbe zu welchem Gefäß gehört hatte, damit man später darin auch wieder genau das Gleiche unterbringen konnte, um ungewollte Reaktionen zu verhindern.

„Weil Neville sich an irgendetwas geschnitten hätte und eine gute halbe Stunde auf der Krankenstation verbracht hätte.", antwortete Snape kühl und strich mehrfach sehr vorsichtig in seltsamen Kreisen über einen vielfarbigen Pulverhaufen, dessen einzelnen Bestandteile sich daraufhin in kleinen Wirbeln farblich zu trennen begannen.

„Du hast Recht, dann sollten wir in der Rechnung auch noch die zeitlichen Rückschläge einbeziehen, die die zwei zwangsläufig hinnehmen müßten, weil sie irgendwelchen der Zutaten beim Räumen soviel Magie zuführen würden, daß sie doch noch miteinander reagieren – was den einen oder anderen ungewollten Effekt haben dürfte, der eventuell noch mehr Zerstörung hervorrufen könnte."

Sie hatte ein weiteres Gefäß repariert und stellte es zu den anderen Tiegeln, Fiolen und Töpfen in das inzwischen wieder aufgestellte Regal.

Snape nahm einen Tiegel heraus und füllte einen der Pulverhaufen hinein.

Als er diesen dann in den Zutatenschrank zurückbrachte, blieb sein Blick nicht zum ersten Mal während ihrer Arbeit kurz an Hermine hängen, die, angesichts ihrer Unterhaltung grinsend, weiterhin Scherben sortierte und wieder zu Gefäßen machte.

Sie hatte keinen einzigen Kommentar zu dem Desaster im Labor gemacht. Keinen Vorwurf, keine bissigen Bemerkungen über ‚unnütze Gewalt' oder gar ‚verschwendete Ressourcen'. Sie, die sonst keine fünf Minuten still sein konnte, hatte beinahe zwei Stunden nur das Notwendigste gesprochen, ohne daß dieses Schweigen vorwurfsvoll erschienen war – im Gegenteil...

Durch das zerbrochene Fenster fiel das Licht des nun endgültig erwachenden Tages genau auf den Tisch, den sie sich für ihre Arbeit ausgewählt hatte, weil sie dort am besten sehen konnte was sie tat. Von da aus, wo Snape nun war, stand sie im Gegenlicht. Ihre völlig verwirrten Locken, die von dem Band nur noch so gerade eben im Zaume gehalten wurden, gaben ihr einen so sorgenfrei erscheinenden, liebenswerten und gelösten Ausdruck, daß Snape schlucken mußte. Seine Hand noch an den Tiegel haltend der längst im Schrank stand, konnte er den Blick für einen Moment nicht mehr von ihr lösen. Ihre schlanke Silhouette wurde von den abertausenden Pulverpartikelchen umspielt, die in dem Lichtstrahl wie glitzernde Staubteilchen sichtbar umherflogen.

Und als sie sich jetzt zu ihm umdrehte und ihn dann mit fragend schief gelegtem Kopf auf ihre unnachahmliche, fröhliche Art anlächelte, bis sie erschrocken nach oben griff, weil sich das Band in ihrem Haar endgültig löste und als sie dann lachte, weil sie das Durcheinander der Locken beim besten Willen nicht mehr halten konnte, bildeten sich in seinem Kopf all die Dinge, die er ihr sagen wollte, alles das, was er sie so unbedingt wissen lassen wollte, Worte die seine Gefühle verständlich machen konnten, Sätze, die ihr zeigen könnten, was sie für ihn war – und was er ohne sie war... Aber er sagte nichts davon. Lächelte sie nur an. Und sah – daß sie es verstand...

OoOoO

_(Die Zeilen über dem Kapitel stammen aus dem Lied „Das alles war ich ohne dich" von Reinhard Mey)_


	16. Kapitel 15

_Ich bin kein sehr gläubiger Mensch, und doch habe ich feststellen können, daß mich der Tod von Papst Johannes Paul II mehr beschäftigt hat, als ich geglaubt hätte. Und deshalb verzichte ich in diesem Kapitel auf ein Zitat aus einem Liedertext und lasse euch stattdessen wissen, was dieser Papst zu "Harry Potter" gesagt hat – wofür ich ihn ganz sicher mehr liebe, als für den Rosenkranz, den ich vor etlichen Jahren bei kaltem Fissel-Regen im Stadion in Gelsenkirchen 1,5 Stunden lang mit ihm und tausenden Gläubigen mitbeten "mußte", weil ich als Sanitäterin dort Dienst geschoben habe –g-_

_-,-_

_In 2003, he also advocated __Harry Potter__, when a Vatican spokesman responded to criticism that the books are anti-Christian:  
"I don't see any, any problems in the Harry Potter series...I don't think there's anyone in this room who grew up without fairies, magic and angels in their imaginary world...They aren't bad. They aren't serving as a banner for an anti-Christian ideology...If I have understood well the intentions of Harry Potter's author, they help children to see the difference between good and evil...And she is very clear on this...JKR is Christian by conviction, is Christian in her mode of living, even in her way of writing."_

_-,-_

,-

,-

,-

**Kapitel 15**

,-

"Sie hat in den schulischen Dingen die gleiche Ausbildung erhalten wie Severus damals. Ich habe sie die gleichen Dinge gelehrt."

"Severus hat aber auch von Rochus gelernt und war ein Jahr älter als sie es jetzt ist."

"Von Rochus habe ich ausschließlich das gelernt, was ich bei Schulbeginn über schwarze Magie wußte. Alles andere hatte ich von Lissy."

"Aber Sie waren in der Tat ein Jahr älter."

"Hannah ist schon so weit, wie Severus es damals war, das kann ich versichern."

"Wie wäre es, wenn MICH mal jemand fragt, ob ich überhaupt will?"

Der letzte, sehr entschieden gesprochene Satz der Zehnjährigen, brachte das nun schon endlos laufende Stimmengewirr der Erwachsenen abrupt zum Verstummen.

Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lissy, Sprout und Flitwick sahen sich betreten an. Hermine war zu diesem Treffen am frühen Abend nicht erschienen, weil sie die Lieferung für das neue Labor in Empfang nahm.

Der Schulleiter lächelte Hannah an.

"Du hast völlig Recht, Hannah. Was ist deine Meinung zu all dem, was wir Großen hier einfach über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden wollen? Möchtest du nach Hogwarts kommen? Wobei ich glaube, daß es sich dabei weniger um die Frage dreht, ob du hier wohnen, sondern vielmehr, ob du hier auch schon am Unterricht teilnehmen willst."

Der schwarzhaarige Auslöser der Diskussion schien sehr zufrieden zu sein, daß sie nun endlich auch daran teilnehmen konnte.

"Ja, ich würde sehr gerne schon am Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich denke, daß ich viel bei Lissy gelernt habe, wobei mir natürlich der Vergleich fehlt. Aber ich schlage einfach vor daß ich eine Art Test absolviere und dann sehen wir alle ja, ob ich schon so weit bin." Sie schaute interessiert in die Runde und stellte zu ihrer Verwunderung fest, daß vor allem die anwesenden Damen mit einem solchen Vorschlag von ihrer Seite wohl nicht gerechnet hatten.

Snape und Dumbledore nickten zufrieden und Severus erhob sich.

"Das wäre mein nächster Vorschlag gewesen. Da Hannah ihn jetzt schon selbst gemacht hat, bitte ich darum, daß die Lehrer der verschiedenen Fächer einen kleinen Test vorbereiten, den Hannah in ein oder zwei Tagen ablegen kann." Er reichte ihr die Hand, sie nahm sie und stand auf, um an seine Seite zu treten.

"Wir hätten uns eine Menge Diskussion ersparen können, wenn wir gleich auf dich gehört hätten, Hannah.", sagte Albus mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen und Severus konnte ein gewisses Wohlwollen in seinen Zügen nur schwer unterdrücken.

Die anderen erhoben sich ebenfalls und Lissy kam zu Snape und Hannah herüber.

"Soll sie noch bei mir bleiben?"

Snape nickte und schien die Zustimmung seiner Tochter zu haben, die mit der anderen Hand nun auch nach Lissy griff.

"Dafür wäre ich sehr dankbar. Weil ich nicht möchte, daß sie irgendwo unbeaufsichtigt ist – zumindest nicht, solange Albus und ich nicht einige Dinge geklärt haben."

Lissy legte einen Arm um Hannahs Schulter und zog sie ein wenig an sich.

"Gibt es Bereiche hier in Hogwarts, die wir meiden sollten?"

Snape überlegte kurz.

"Haltet euch am besten erst einmal nur im Schloß oder bei Hagrid auf. Der Halbriese ist sicherlich ein wenig grobmotorisch, aber als Beschützer ist er sehr empfehlenswert. Mit ihm kannst du Hannah auch ruhig alleine lassen. Aber wenn ihr zu ihm wollt, sorge bitte dafür, daß er euch hier im Schloß abholt, damit ihr den Weg nicht alleine geht.."

Die alte Dame schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, alleine lassen werde ich sie sicher noch nicht, aber sie hatte gefragt, ob sie zusammen mit mir bei Hagrid übernachten darf, weil er ihr von den Nachtgreifen erzählt hatte."

"Ja!", rief Hannah begeistert und sah zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her. "Hermine hat mir auch gesagt, wie wunderschön sie sind und sie weiß auch schon, daß ich sie unbedingt sehen möchte! Hagrid hat gesagt, daß heute Nacht zwei von ihnen in seinem Kürbisfeld hinter der Hütte sein werden! Biiiiiitte, Papa! Darf ich?"

Als Severus in die bittenden Augen seiner Tochter sah, wurde ihm klar, daß er in den kommenden Jahren ein echtes Problem haben würde... wie konnte man diesem Blick widerstehen? Vielleicht gab es einen magischen Weg... Aber wollte er überhaupt widerstehen? Oh je... es war schon passiert... er war ihr längst wieder rettungslos verfallen. Das innere Schmunzeln über diese Feststellung ließ er aber nicht an die Oberfläche seines Gesichtes dringen, als er mit ernster Miene und sehr zögernd zustimmte.

Hannah gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Freudenschrei von sich, der den Zaubertrankmeister erstarren, und seine Zustimmung sofort wieder bereuen ließ, und hüpfte auf und ab.

Hätte Snape gewußt, welchem Haus sie angehören würde, hätte er diesem jetzt Punkte abgezogen. Tochter hin – Tochter her.

"Schrei nicht so rum!", sagten Snape und Lissy gleichzeitig und unter leisem Kichern kam das Kind wieder zum Stillstand.

"Gut", beendete der Zaubertrankmeister das Zusammentreffen. Er wandte sich den anderen zu und sagte abschließend "Dann würde ich sagen, daß sich jeder wieder seinen Aufgaben widmet und wir uns wiedertreffen, sobald die Ergebnisse der Tests vorliegen."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und die Versammlung löste sich auf.

_-,-_

Snape machte sich auf den Weg in das neue Labor, in dem Hermine möglicherweise bereits mit der ersten der zwischen ihnen beiden besprochenen und auf Pergament detailiert festgehaltenen Versuchsreihe begonnen hatte. Er war sicher, daß sie nicht widerstehen konnte, damit zu beginnen, sobald die letzten Utensilien geliefert waren.

Er war morgens nicht in den Unterricht gegangen, sondern hatte sich kurzfristig entschuldigen und den Unterricht ausfallen lassen. Und gemeinsam hatten Hermine und er bis zum frühen Nachmittag in seinem alten Labor geräumt und gewirbelt, bis alles wieder halbwegs so aussah, wie vorher. Die Verluste waren zwar teuer – insgesamt aber, gemessen daran, was hätte verloren gehen können, erfreulich niedrig. Es waren lediglich zwei Zutaten zerstört worden, die sehr schwierig neu zu besorgen waren, aber für den Start im neuen Labor benötigten sie diese nicht und so war der pünktliche Beginn der Arbeiten gesichert.

Auf dem Weg ins Labor machte er in seinem Quartier halt und fand dort Silvian vor der an den großen, ausnahmsweise geöffneten, Flügel gesetzt hatte. Die leicht dampfende Tasse vor ihm auf dem Flügel hatte den gesamten Raum mit dem Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee erfüllt. Der grauäugige Sänger hielt in seinem Spiel inne, als sein Bruder den Raum betrat.

"Spiel ruhig weiter, Sil, ich wollte nur ein Buch holen, bevor ich ins Labor gehe. Albus und ich kümmern uns morgen erst um die Veränderung bei den Schutzzaubern um das Schloß."

Silvian griff nach der Tasse auf dem Flügel, trank einen Schluck und sah Snape zu, wie er auf dem überladenen Schreibtisch nach einem Buch suchte.

Snape fand es im unteren Bereich eines windschiefen Bücherbergs. Während er versuchte, es herauszuziehen, ohne den "Turm" damit zum Einsturz zu bringen, stellte Silvian die Tasse wieder ab.

"Die Anschläge machen keinen Sinn, Sev."

Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte das Buch aus dem Stapel hervorgeholt und sah nun seinen Bruder verwundert an.

"Was meinst du damit?"

Der Musiker schüttelte den Kopf.

"Es macht keinen Sinn. Erst die Sache mit dem Kerzenrad, dann der Unfall am See... bei beidem hätte Hermine umkommen können. Bei beidem SOLLTE sie vermutlich umkommen."

"Da sind wir uns einig.", stimmte Snape zu. "Und was stimmt daran nicht?"

"Das war nicht Rochus."

Jetzt wurde Snape sehr aufmerksam.

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil er sie lebend haben will. Er will das Baby. Es wäre völliger Unfug, Hermine umbringen zu lassen, wenn er von der Prophezeihung weiß und das Kind will..."

Der schwarze Zaubertrankmeister sah seinen Bruder nachdenklich an.

"Du hast völlig Recht...", sagte er langsam, setzte sich auf die Kante des Wohnzimmertisches und legte das Buch in seinem Schoß ab. "Wie dumm mußte ich sein, um das nicht längst selbst gesehen zu haben?" Er schüttelte, offenbar über sich selbst verwundert und verärgert den Kopf.

Silvian ließ seine Finger nachdenklich über die Tastatur wandern, ohne eine Taste zu drücken.

"Aber was heißt das jetzt?", fragte er.

Snape überlegte.

"Entweder hat er hier einen Helfer, der übers Ziel hinausschießt – oder es ist wirklich so, daß nicht Rochus dahintersteckt – aber wenn er es nicht ist, wer ist es dann?"

"Ich fürchte, daß werden wir hier und jetzt nicht so ohne weiteres herausbekommen. Du solltest aber auf jeden Fall mit Hermine darüber sprechen."

"Nein, nein." Snape winkte ab. "Sie muß sich im Moment über genug Dinge Sorgen machen. Sie weiß, daß sie auf sich achtgeben muß, und das Rochus jederzeit versuchen könnte, erneut Zugriff auf sie zu erlangen. Da ist es Unsinn, sie auch noch mit diesem Gedanken zu belasten. Sag ihr bitte nichts von deinen Überlegungen."

Silvian zog die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte mit einem seufzenden "Wie du meinst... ich werde gut aufpassen, was ich sage. Immer und überall."

Sein Bruder erhob sich wieder und blickte ihn leicht verärgert an.

"Warum diese schnippische Bemerkung? Willst du Hermine unbedingt beunruhigen?"

"Nein, will ich nicht. Aber ich bin der Meinung, daß sie wissen sollte, wenn sie eventuell aus einer völlig anderen Ecke bedroht wird, als sie bisher vermutet. Abgesehen davon muß man in Hogwarts ein verflucht gutes Gedächtnis haben, wenn man all das was man erfährt schön ordentlich von dem trennen will, was man weitersagen darf."

"Was soll denn das nun wieder bedeuten?", fragte Snape in einem unterkühlten Ton.

"Ach nichts, Bruderherz. Gar nichts... Keine Sorge, deine Stellung als Hauptgeheimniskrämer ist nicht gefährdet..."

Snape verließ mit einem genervten Ausatmen sein Wohnzimmer und hinter der zufallenden Türe begann leises Klavierspiel.

_-,-_

Snape nahm seinen Weg ins neue Labor wieder auf und dachte an den Morgen zurück. Die wortkarge Arbeit mit Hermine hatte ihnen beiden Zeit gegeben, sich wieder an die selbstverständliche Gegenwart des anderen zu gewöhnen. Soviel war passiert, seit sie das letzte Mal einfach so miteinander gearbeitet oder auch nur geredet hatten. Und erst jetzt stellte der Zaubertrankmeister fest, wie sehr er diese Zeit mit Hermine vermisst hatte. Sie war eine fast ebenbürtige Gesprächspartnerin, die sich vor allem über die Themen unterhalten WOLLTE die ihn interessierten. Selbst die größten Fachfrauen dieser Zeit mit denen er bisher zu tun gehabt hatte, waren bei normalen Unterhaltungen außerhalb der Laboratorien grundsätzlich zu Themen abgeschweift, die ihn auch beim besten Willen nicht interessiert hatten. Einen kompletten gesellschaftlichen Abend in der Gegenwart von Frauen – am schlimmsten noch von fachlich uninteressierten Frauen – zu verbringen, war ihm stets ein Greuel gewesen. Hermine war einfach anders. Das war ihm spätestens klar geworden, als sie ihm einmal erzählt hatte, daß es ihr stets genauso ein Greuel gewesen sei, Abende in der Gegenwart ihrer Hauskameradinnen – am schlimmsten noch von fachlich uninteressierten Hauskameradinnen zu verbringen. Was in Hermines Fall – gemessen an ihrem eigenen Wissen – etwa 99 Prozentder Gryffindor-Mädchen eingeschlossen hatte...

Snape drängte die Bilder aus dem Denkarium, die zwischendurch immer wieder ungewollt in ihm hochkamen, bewußt zur Seite weg und ließ zu, daß er sich auf einen Abend mit Hermine alleine freute. Er wußte, daß Silvian bei Albus und Minerva eingeladen war und daß Hannah bei Hagrid übernachten würde.

Es blieb zu hoffen, daß es kein Fehler war, wenigstens für einen Abend so tun zu wollen, als sei nichts geschehen. Aber wer wollte ihnen diesen Abend verwehren? Sie brauchten beide ein Stück Normalität. Sie konnten morgen wieder über die Probleme reden die es zu lösen galt.

Die Schutz-Rune in Hagrids Hütte war nach wie vor aktiv. Und die zweite Frau in seinem Leben gedachte er persönlich im Auge zu behalten, bis der Schutz ums Schloß verstärkt war.

Mit diesen Gedanken erreichte er das neue Labor und hörte durch die Türe Geräusche, als befinde sich eine fluchende Gryffindor-Katze darin, der gerade jemand auf den Schwanz getreten hatte.

_-,-_

Hermine versuchte gleichzeitig den Trank weiter gleichmäßig umzurühren und den Korken aus der Fiole herauszubekommen, in der sich die Zutat befand, die in wenigen Sekunden in den Trank gegeben werden mußte. Der Korken steckte aber so fest, daß sie ihn einfach nicht herausbekam. Sie hatte selbstverständlich wenige Minuten nachdem die Lieferanten gegangen waren, mit dem ersten Versuch begonnen. Aber diese blöde Fiole schien ihr nun einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen zu wollen. Sie zog es kurz in Erwägung, den Korken mit den Zähnen zu packen, aber die Substanz in der Flasche war hochgiftig und es war zu gefährlich. Im gleichen Moment in dem der Trank vor ihr aufblubberte, weil sie nicht gleichmäßig genug gerührt hatte, löste sich die eine Haarnadel, der sie unbedachter Weise anvertraut hatte, ihre Haare in einem unordentlichen Knäuel auf dem Hinterkopf festzuhalten. Ihre Haare fielen ihr in dicken Locken über den Rücken und diverse Strähnen ins Gesicht. Die Haarnadel landete mit einem leisen Klimpern auf dem Steinboden...

Sie fluchte laut vor sich hin und pustete ohne viel Erfolg die dicken Strähnen mehrfach aus dem Gesicht. Natürlich kamen sie sofort wieder zurück und es schien von Pusten zu Pusten schlimmer zu werden.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment vor Wut zu platzen.

"Verfluchte Scheiße!", preßte sie zwischen den Lippen hervor.

Wie ein Rohrspatz schimpfte sie weiter wüst ins Labor hinein, bis sie hinter sich ein unterdrücktes Geräusch hörte.

Wie eine Furie wirbelte sie herum und sah fassungslos, wie Severus in den Türrahmen gelehnt stand – und dies offensichtlich schon eine ganze Weile - eine Hand vor den Mund gepreßt um nicht laut zu lachen, das pure Vergnügen in den blitzenden Augen.

"Sag mal spinnst du?", fauchte sie ihn an.

"Stehst da und amüsierst dich, während ich hier einen wichtigen Versuch aus der ersten Reihe zerstöre, nur weil ich diesen verflixten, beschissenen, verdammten Korken nicht aus der unbrauchbaren, bescheuerten Fiole rauskriege?"

Sie warf den Löffel wütend in den Kessel hinein, so daß der Trank darin mit einem weiteren Blubbern endgültig misslungen war, strich sich dann endlich die kitzelnden Strähnen hinters Ohr, während sie mit der anderen Hand die Fiole mit einem Knall auf dem Tisch abstellte, woraufhin der Korken mit einem leisen "Plopp" heraussprang.

Hermines Mund stand für einen Moment offen, bevor sie ihre Fäuste ballte und laut "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" schrie.

Snape stand immer noch unbewegt im Türrahmen, sein Oberkörper bebte leicht von unterdrücktem Lachen.

Hermine stob auf ihn zu.

"Was gibt es da zu lachen? Du sadistischer... du sadistischer ... Mann!"

Er nahm die Hand vom Mund, sah sie einen Augenblick still an und sagte dann leise mit einem Lächeln.

"Du bist so unglaublich schön, Hermine."

"WAS?" sie starrte ihn an, aber dann änderte sich ihr Ausdruck sofort und wurde milder. Ihre Wut ebbte ab. "Was?"

"Du bist unglaublich schön. Vor allem wenn du so vor Energie glühst. Hermine Granger wütend – ich glaube da gibt es viele, die sich lieber drei Snapes stellen, als einer Hermine." Er lächelte noch immer und kam auf sie zu.

"Meine geliebte Furie."

Jetzt schmunzelte auch Hermine ein wenig, die Wangen noch immer hochrot von ihrer Wut.

"Du bist ein Mistkerl, mir zuzusehen, wie der Trank misslingt, nur um mir Komplimente zu machen."

Aber ihr Unwillen war nur noch gespielt, in ihren Augen konnte er bereits deutlich erkennen, daß ihre Energie jetzt in andere Bahnen gelenkt war.

Er zog sie in seine Arme.

"Was hältst du von einer Pause?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. "Hannah ist noch den ganzen Rest des Nachmittags mit Lissy bei Hagrid und schläft dort auch, weil sie die Nachtgreife sehen wollte – du weißt ja, wie wild sie darauf war. Wir sind alleine."

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Das klingt verlockend..."

_-,-_

Ein Hauself bemerkte glücklicherweise schon kurz danach, daß das Feuer unter dem Kessel noch brannte, obwohl sich offensichtlich niemand mehr im Labor befand der es benötigte, und löschte es...

#-#-#-#-#

Nur die Stehlampe aus dem Wohnzimmer hatte schwach das Schlafzimmer beleuchtet und nur wer genau hingesehen hätte, hätte Bewegung in den beiden feucht schimmernden Gestalten sehen können, die sich genießend unendlich langsam aufeinander bewegt hatten, aneinandergeschmiegt, Haut an Haut. Die Blicke im Halbdunkeln ineinander versunken. Die Hitze des anderen fühlend und in sich aufnehmend.

Sie brauchten keine Worte, wenn sie so beieinander waren. Nur manchmal, um sich zu necken, sprachen sie – aber die meiste Zeit schwiegen sie, überwältigt von dem was der geliebte Mensch ihnen zu geben in der Lage war.

Sie wußten nicht wie – aber es war ihnen vollkommen gelungen, Rochus aus ihrem Quartier herauszulassen. Sie hatten den Gedanken an ihn einfach das Mitkommen verboten –und es hatte funktioniert. Selbst jetzt waren in ihren Gedanken nur sie beide – niemand sonst.

Jetzt lagen sie nur beieinander, ermattet vom gerade Erlebten und konnten nicht aufhören, sich zu streicheln und zu liebkosen, den anderen zu spüren, seinen Herzschlag zu fühlen und zu hören, dem Atem zu folgen, der gerade noch so tief und intensiv gewesen war und sich jetzt von keuchender Extase wieder in einen langsamen, tiefen Fluß verwandelt hatte.

Die Erregung war der Ermattung gewichen – und die Ermattung wich nun langsam dem Spieltrieb.

Hermine lag in Severus Arm und schrieb mit ihrem Fingernagel allerlei Buchstaben und Symbole auf seine Brust und forderte ihn auf, zu erraten, was sie schrieb.

Seine einzige Reaktion war ein leises Brummeln, weil er sich noch immer wohlig den Nachbeben des Aktes hingab, den sie erlebt hatten.

"Setz deine Energie doch für etwas Gemütlicheres ein.", murmelte er.

"Ich will aber wissen, ob du erraten kannst, was ich hier gerade schreibe."

"Ich will es aber gar nicht erraten."

"Och komm... nur dieses eine Wort hier! Ich werde es auch nicht mit dem Fingernagel machen, sondern mit meiner Zungenspitze...", schnurrte sie ihm verführerisch zu, erhob sich ein wenig und senkte ihren Kopf über seine Brust.

"Wag dich nicht, mich zu beißen!", knurrte er verschlafen.

_-,-_

PENG!

_-,-_

In Hermines Kopf platzten Bilder die dort eigentlich nicht mehr sein sollten. Sie fühlte eine starke Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf, sie hatte das Gefühl heruntergedrückt zu werden, ihr Körper schmerzte, sie sah ihn über sich, den bulligen Mann, sie fühlte in in sich, die Schmerzen, er schlug sie, wieder und wieder, "Ich küss doch nichts, was meinen Schwanz im Mund hatte" "Du willst es doch" "Und wag dich nicht, mich zu beißen..."

Sie schrie, sie schlug um sich und wollte weg von ihm. Die Schmerzen sollten aufhören! Warum war sie nackt – sie wollte nicht nackt sein! Sie schrie und schrie, bis ihr die Stimme wegzubrechen drohte.

Der Mann packte sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie.

"Um Himmels willen, was ist los, Hermine! HERMINE! SAG ETWAS!"

Sie fand ihre Stimme wieder: "LASS MICH LOS, DU SCHWEIN! FASS MICH NICHT AN!"

Der Mann ließ sie abrupt los, sie stürzte weg von ihm.

"GEH WEG! ICH WILL DAS NICHT, DAS TUST DU NIE WIEDER MIR MIR! DU SAGST MIR NUR, WO SIE IST!"

Ihre Augen waren in blanker Panik unnatürlich weit aufgerissen. Vor ihr kam der ekelhafte Mann wieder auf sie zu, er hielt die Arme in ihre Richtung als wolle er sie beruhigen. Sie sprang auf um von ihm wegzukommen.

"Hermine, was ist los? Nein, VORSICHT!"

Da war der Schmerz wieder! Er schlug sie, gegen den Hinterkopf, gegen den Arm.

"Himmel! Hermine, tut das nicht! Du verletzt dich! Bei den Göttern, was ist los?"

Er machte einen Satz auf sie zu und packte sie wieder, diesmal fester!

"NEEEIN, LASS MICH!"

Sie versuchte aus seiner Umklammerung zu kommen, schlug weiter um sich, kratzte ihn, biß ihn, heiße Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie schrie weiter. Sie konnte nicht aufhören. Zu groß war der Horror. Warum nur ließ er sie nicht los!

"Hermine! Bitte, bitte, HERMINE, hör auf, ich tu dir nichts!"

Sie drückte noch einige Male ihren Körper wie in Krämpfen weit durch, bis ihre Kräfte sie verließen. Sie gab auf. Verwundert, daß er sie im Moment offenbar wirklich nur im Arm halten wollte, jeden Moment mit Schlägen rechnend. Sie wußte, daß er sie schlagen würde.

"Nicht so fest... sag mir nur, wo sie ist...", murmelte sie wie benebelt vor sich hin.

"Hör auf... bitte hör auf..." Sie wurde dicht an ihn gepresst, ohne Chance auf Flucht in seine Arme gezogen, hyperventilierte bis ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und sank dann dankbar in eine kurze Bewusstlosigkeit.

,-

Als Hermine in seinen Armen zusammensackte, wußte Severus für einen Moment nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte vor Sorge das Gefühl, in seinem Inneren zerspringe etwas. Für den Moment schien die Gefahr allerdings gebannt. Sie würde eine Beule am Kopf und vermutlich auch eine Prellung am Arm zurückbehalten, wo sie sich am Bettpfosten gestoßen hatte, als sie in ihrer Panik von ihm weggesprungen war, aber ansonsten schien sie körperlich unversehrt.

Er hielt sie noch einen Moment fest an sich gepreßt, bevor er sie langsam und vorsichtig neben sich aufs Bett gleiten ließ. Mit vor Schrecken weiten Augen sah er sie an und versuchte seine Gedanken zusammenzubekommen. Sein Herz raste. Was war geschehen? Was hatte er getan? Gesagt? Sie hatte nicht ihn gemeint, da war er sicher – aber wen dann? Und warum in diesem konkreten Augenblick? Ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein, was das ausgelöst haben konnte... es sei denn... sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

Er stand auf, holte seinen Zauberstab, kam zurück zu ihr, richtete den Stab auf sie und sagte langsam, leise, beinahe geflüstert, und gedehnt, als wolle er das Wort eigentlich nicht aussprechen: "LEGILLIMENS"...

Als Hermine aufwachte, fühlte sie einen pochenden Schmerz an ihrem Hinterkopf und ihr Arm tat ihr ein wenig weh. Was war geschehen? Sie hatte den Gedanken noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht, als die Erinnerung sie auch schon wieder eingeholt hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, was geschehen war, aber sie hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon.

Severus! Wo war er? Ein Kloß stieg in ihrem Hals auf und sie hatte für einen kurzen Moment schreckliche Angst, daß er nicht mehr da sein würde wenn sie die Augen öffnete...

Aber er war da...

Er saß auf der Bettkante neben ihr, den Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt. Die Ellenbogen auf den Knien aufgestützt, das Gesicht in die Hände versenkt. Neben ihm auf dem Laken lag sein Zauberstab.

Ihr war kalt, ihre Haut brannte und sie fühlte sich unendlich alleine. Sie hatte das Gefühl, nie wieder seine Berührung ertragen zu können und gleichzeitig wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als daß er sich einfach umdrehen und sie in seine Arme ziehen würde. Aber er war Severus Snape – er würde ihr nicht vergeben können, was sie zugelassen hatte – was durch ihre grenzenlose Dummheit überhaupt erst hatte geschehen können. Er würde sie so, wie sie jetzt war nicht mehr haben wollen. Sie war alleine. Sie hatte ihn verloren. Sie war dreckig, verdorben, unsauber... Sie würde nie wieder... in ihr stieg ein Schluchzen auf, das sie nicht aufhalten konnte.

Severus erhob bei ihrem Geräusch sofort den Kopf und wandte sich ihr zu. Er war kreideweiß und Hermine glaubte nicht, daß sie in irgendjemandes Augen schon einmal soviel Wut gesehen hatte. Wut auf sie? Natürlich... auf wen sonst... und ihre letzten Zweifel waren dahin. Er wußte es.

Aber warum verschwand die Wut, in dem Moment in dem sein Blick den ihren traf sofort und wurde durch diesen anderen Ausdruck ersetzt, den sie absolut nicht deuten konnte? Und warum streckte er jetzt seine Hand nach ihr aus? NEIN! Er durfte sie nicht berühren! Sie drückte sich von ihm weg, bewegte sich so gut es ihr möglich war zur anderen Seite des Bettes.

"Faß mich nicht an...", ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr kaum, sie brachte nur ein kratziges Flüstern zustande.

Er sah sie an, als habe sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen, aber dann stieg sofort Verstehen in seinen Augen auf.

"Hermine, ich tue dir nichts...", und er zog die Hand wieder weg.

Er? Ihr etwas tun? Als ob sie das nicht wüßte! Aber er konnte sie doch nicht mehr anfassen wollen. Warum hatte sie überhaupt zugelassen, daß er sie noch einmal berührte? Wie hatte sie das tun können?

"Das weiß ich doch", stotterte sie kaum hörbar "Aber wenn du mich anfaßt, berührst du diesen Dreck." Sie wischte sich hektisch immer wieder über kleine Stellen ihrer Haut, als versuche sie dort irgendetwas wegzureiben und dann schrie sie so plötzlich, daß Snape erschrocken von ihr zurückwich, völlig hysterisch: "UND DAS GEHT NIE WIEDER WEG! FASS MICH NICHT AN"

Zusammenbruch.

Endgültig.

Sie rollte sich verkrampft zusammen und nun brach alles aus ihr heraus, was sie sich in den letzten Tagen versagt hatte, versagen musste. Unter Severus hilflosem Blick weinte sie, wie sie noch niemals zuvor geweint hatte. Snape hatte in seinem Leben bedauernswerterweise genug Frauen gesehen, die so aussahen, wie Hermine jetzt und er fragte sich, wie, bei Merlin, sie es geschafft hatte, daß der Zusammenbruch erst jetzt geschah...

Er hatte in ihren Gedanken gesehen, wie sie unmittelbar danach reagiert hatte – wie kaltblütig und überlegt sie vorgegangen war, mit welcher unfassbaren Stärke sie die Vergewaltigung aus ihrem Bewußtsein verdrängt hatte um noch funktionieren zu können. Übelkeit stieg in Snape hoch, als er wieder an die Bilder dachte.

Für ihn... für Hannah... hatte sie sich in diese Situation gebracht. Für ihn... seinetwegen... das Gefühl von Schuld das von dem Moment an da war als er wußte was geschehen war, breitete sich aus und drohte, ihn wie ein schwarzes Tuch zu überdecken. Die Schuld die er empfand, weil er ebenfalls ein Mann war, die Schuld die er auf seinen Schultern fühlte, weil es seinetwegen geschehen war, die Schuld die seine war, weil er es nicht verhindert hatte. Sein Kopf machte ihm klar, daß es unsinnig war, diese Schuldgefühle zu haben – aber sein Bauch sprach eine andere Sprache. Er fühlte die Übelkeit erneut aufsteigen und nur die Tatsache, daß er Hermine jetzt nicht alleine lassen durfte, bewirkte, daß er den bitteren Geschmack in seinem Mund herunterkämpfen konnte. Er schämte sich für die Schwäche die in ihm war und die ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieb, er schämte sich für den Wunsch jetzt genauso zu weinen wie sie. Er würde ihr diese Schwäche niemals zeigen – nicht ihr – die diese unglaubliche Stärke bewiesen hatte. Womit hatte er eine solche Frau verdient?

Er zog sie in seine Arme und während sie schrie und lauthals weinte und verzweifelt versuchte ihn mit ihren Fäusten so zu bearbeiten daß er sie loslies, hielt er sie einfach nur fest. Preßte sie an sich heran, so sanft wie möglich, so fest wie nötig, den Blick leer auf die Tür zum Wohnzimmer gerichtet, wo die Stehlampe still ihr warmes Licht verbreitete und flüsterte immer und immer wieder: "Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Er wußte, daß sie jetzt Zeit brauchen würde. Viel Zeit. Zum ersten Mal war er dankbar für die grauenhaften Erfahrungen die er während der Streifzüge mit den Todessern gemacht hatte – für das darauf basierende Wissen, daß sie es überleben würde, wenn sie es bis hier geschafft hatte, daß es eine Chance gab, weil sie stark war. Für das Wissen, daß er machtvolle Tränke kannte, die ihr helfen konnten. Für das Wissen, daß es jetzt eine Weile schwer sein würde, aber daß diese Zeit vergehen würde – vielleicht nie ganz – aber beinahe... Er war dankbar dafür – weil dieses Wissen ihn nicht ebenfalls zusammenbrechen ließ. Er brauchte das leise Schaukeln mit dem er sie wiegte, jetzt genauso wie sie. ...

Als ihre Kräfte erneut erlahmten, lehnte er sich sitzend gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes und zog sie in einer bequemeren Position in seine Arme, so daß ihre Körper sich intensiver berührten, darauf achtend, daß sie ihm nicht entfliehen konnte. Er würde nicht zulassen, daß sie jetzt auch nur eine einzige Sekunde ohne seine Berührung war – und er konnte nicht zulassen, daß er jetzt auch nur eine einzige Sekunde ohne ihre Berührung war...

.-.-.-

Eine Stunde war vergangen.

Eine Stunde in der Hermines hysterischer Zusammenbruch leisem Weinen gewichen war und irgendwann einigen Minuten Schlaf, bevor sie wieder erwachte und sich fest in seinen Arm hineinschmiegte, was er mit einem stillen Lächeln in den müden Augen zur Kenntnis nahm.

.-.-.-

Eine weitere Stunde war vergangen...

.-.-.-

"...und morgen gehst du als erstes zu Poppy, die dich komplett untersuchen wird, ob du köperlich in Ordnung bist und ich möchte keinen Widerspruch hören." Hermine nickte an Snapes Schulter gelehnt, in seinen Armen liegend, seine Nähe genießend. Die Wärme war in ihren Körper zurückgekehrt und er hatte sie beinahe davon überzeugen können, daß sie völlig sauber war, daß alles was sich auf ihrem Körper finden könnte, von ihm stammen mußte.

"Meine Hände, meine Haare, meine Haut, meine Lippen. Nur das war auf dir. Und alles was da vorher gewesen sein könnte, habe ich längst von dir runtergestreichelt, weggeküßt und fortgeliebt."

Sie sah ihm das erste Mal seit ihrem Zusammenbruch wieder richtig in die Augen. Sein Blick war so tief und so echt, daß sie sich für ihre Befürchtungen er könne sie von sich stoßen, schämte. Aber das Gefühl in seinem Arm zu liegen war so gut und so richtig, daß sie die Scham schnell wieder verdrängte.

.-.-.-

Eine weitere Stunde war vergangen...

.-.-.-

"Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, den Bast mit dem Käse zu kombinieren?" Snape nahm sich noch ein weiteres Stückchen Käse von dem Tablett das er ihnen von den Elfen hatte bringen lassen und steckte es in den Mund, während er sich ein paar Brotkrümel vom Nachtgewand wischte. Als klar wurde, daß sie nicht länger schlafen konnte und daß sie stattdessen erzählen wollte, hatte er, ohne es ihr großartig zu erklären, darauf bestanden, daß sie sich beide etwas überzogen mit dem kurzen Kommentar, daß es kühl sei. In Wirklichkeit hatte er der Atmosphäre jede Brisanz nehmen wollen, die nackte Haut nun vielleicht auslösen konnte.

Hermine, die in einem seiner, ihr natürlich viel zu großen, Nachtgewänder im Schneidersitz auf der anderen Seite des Tabletts saß und auf einer Weintraube kaute, hielt beide Hände vor sich, als halte sie etwas darauf.

"Auf der einen Seite brauchte ich etwas, das in meinem Mund nicht zerschmelzen würde", sie hob die eine Hand ein wenig hoch "Auf der anderen etwas, das man mit Leichtigkeit zerbeißen und im Notfall auch verdauen konnte.", sie hob die andere Hand ein wenig. Jetzt ließ sie beide wieder sinken und griff auch wieder nach einem Stück Käse.

Severus fragte sich, ob dieser gewaltige Drang sie zu beschützen von dem herrührte was ihr geschehen war, oder von ihrem unendlich süßen Anblick in seinem Nachtgewand dessen Ärmel mehrfach umgekrempelt waren, damit es ihr paßte und dessen Kragen ihr auf der einen Seite ein wenig über die Schulter gerutscht war. Vermutlich eine Kombination aus beidem Er hatte mit dem Versuch ihre Reize zu verhüllen beinahe das Gegenteil erreicht. Aber das wichtigste war ihr Gefühl, bedeckt zu sein. Er riß sich zusammen und stieg wieder in ihre Unterhaltung ein.

"Meine erste Sorge wäre, daß der Bast eine unverdauliche Komponente ergibt und eventuell im Magen für Probleme sorgt.", gab Snape zu bedenken. "Laß das bitte auch nachher von Poppy kontrollieren, ja?"

Hermine nickte, war aber so im Diskussion-über-Wissen-Rausch gefangen, in den Snape sie natürlich nicht unabsichtlich gestoßen hatte, daß sie ohne Pause weitererklärte.

"Ich hatte ja nicht viel Möglichkeiten auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen und da dachte ich mir, daß Bast geeigneter sein würde, als der Bambus den ich zuerst im Sinne hatte, weil im Wohnzimmer ein Topf-Bambus stand."

Snape zischte laut Luft aus.

"Da hast du aber gut gewählt. Bambus wäre fatal gewesen. Bambussplitter richten extreme Schäden an, wenn sie in menschliche Organismen geraten – egal in welcher Weise. In den Ländern, in denen Bambus natürlich wächst, wurde er schon immer zur Folter eingesetzt."

Hermine biß auf eine weitere Weintraube.

"Ja?"

"Ja, eine der widerlichsten Möglichkeiten war es, Bambussprossen unter die Nägel der Opfer zu schieben, wo die Sprossen wuchsen und zwar ziemlich schnell. Das müssen unglaubliche Schmerzen sein."

Hermine schüttelte sich und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Snape zog die Augenbauen hoch. "Na, da bin ich ja wieder bei einem tollen Thema gelandet... laß uns über etwas anderes reden."

Hermine lächelte ihn an und nickte.

Ihre Augen waren noch geschwollen und sie hatte kleine rote Flecken auf den Wangen, wo vom Schreien kleine Gefäße geplatzt waren, die wohl auch noch ein paar Tage zu sehen sein würden, wenn sie morgen nicht zu Poppy gehen würde.

"Möchtest du noch etwas zu essen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein danke – ich explodiere gleich."

Snape wischte noch einige Krümel von der Bettdecke zusammen und warf sie auf das Tablett, bevor er es mit einer kleinen Bewegung und einem gemurmelten Wort vom Bett weg auf den Boden stellte und, ohne es weiter zu beachten, Hermine wieder vorsichtig und sanft in seine Arme zog.

"Ich lasse das Licht an." Es war eine Aussage, aber er formulierte sie als Frage, mit der er sich bei ihr versicherte, ob es für sie in Ordnung war, nun zu versuchen, zu schlafen.

Sie schenkte ihm einen zuversichtlichen Blick und kuschelte sich an ihn heran.

Gemeinsam schlossen sie die Augen und fielen fast augenblicklich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

.-.-.-

Eine weitere Stunde war vergangen...

.-.-.-

"Schhhhhh... nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum", murmelte er in ihr Ohr und sie beruhigte sich sofort wieder, schmiegte sich erneut an ihn und schlief wieder ein.

.-.-.-

Eine weitere Stunde war vergangen...

.-.-.-.

"Severus, ich bin es, Hermine... du hast nur geträumt... schlaf weiter..." – und wieder fanden sie Ruhe.

.-.-.-

Weitere Stunden waren vergangen ohne dass sie wieder erwacht oder von Alpträumen geplagt worden waren..

.-.-.-

Und als der neue Tag erwachte, lagen sie noch immer Arm in Arm, seine Wange an ihrer Stirn. Und als sie die Augen aufschlugen und wußten, daß sie die Nacht überstanden hatten, wußten, daß der nächste Tag begonnen hatte, ohne daß sie sich verloren hatten, als sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnten, daß die Welt nicht untergegangen war, daß sie sich einfach weitergedreht und sie trotz aller Schmerzen mitgenommen hatte, kehrte in beider Augen die Zuversicht zurück. Er umfaßte sanft und streichelnd die Seite ihres Gesichtes mit seiner Hand und küßte sie sehr, sehr vorsichtig, bis er spürte, daß sie den Kuß zart tastend, erwiderte

.-.-.-

"Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Sie schmiegte sich noch etwas fester an ihn.

"Ich weiß..."

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

_**MomoSnape:** Boah, watt ne Review! Aber jetzt wirste pingelig –LACH- nein... das meine ich nicht ernst – ich bin für jeden Kommentar dankbar! So, na, dann greif ich mir doch mal Kaffee und leg los: Mey ist textmäßig einfach unschlagbar, wenn man sein Gesamtwerk betrachtet (zumindest für den deutschsprachigen Bereich) Selbst jemand der ihn nicht mag, muß die Kunstfertigkeit seiner Zeilen anerkennen... Was deine Bemängelungen betrifft, hab ich mir jeden einzelnen Punkt genau angesehen und habe daraus mit Sicherheit fürs weitere Schreiben erneut etwas gelernt! Snape hat übrigens nie behauptet, er möge keine Kinder – im Gegenteil! Am liebsten schön dünn geschnitten auf Toast mit etwas Remoulade... –gggg- uuuäääh – die Story mit den toten Mäusen ist ja eklig... –lach- aber auch nachvollziehbar. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wieviele Kinder Vogeleier in ihren Betten aufbewahrt haben, in der Hoffnung (in der GEWISSHEIT) daß da Küken rauskommen... Was die Auswahl von Hannah für ein Haus betrifft, ist auch nach Klischeeführer alles drin außer Hufflepuff – oder? Und selbstverständlich werde ich mich an die Klischees halten –ggg- Was die Probleme für Hannah bezüglich ihres Vaters betrifft, würde ich es für problematisch halten, wenn man in einer Story NICHT darauf anspricht, weil es zwangsweise dazugehört. Und warum sollst du mit "zarten" 17 Jahren noch nicht über Liebe reden? Ich war nur 6 Jahre älter, als ich die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden habe! (der Typ nach dem ich gesucht habe, war eine Mischung aus Snape und Remington Steele... groß, dunkelhaarig, sehr schlank, geheimnisvoll – und die Liebe meines Lebens ist blond, mollig, nur ein winziges Stückchen größer und eher problematisch als geheimnisvoll –lach- Liebe findet man oftmals EXAKT da, wo man sie nicht vermutet hat –ggg-) Schön, daß du dich freust, daß Silvian wieder da ist. Ja, ist schon seltsam, daß dem alle misstrauen – oder ist das clever? Die Frage, ob das Kind von ihm ist, stellte sich Severus zu keinem Zeitpunkt, daß Hermine ihm gesagt hat, wann sie es erfahren hat – und das war vor ihrer Abreise zu Rochus... Was deine Vermutungen zum "Brechen" des Obliviate betrifft, brauche ich nach diesem Kapitel wohl nichts mehr zu sagen. Die Betonung des Gryffiondormutes ist ebenso sinnvoll wie die beiden Sprichworte: "Gegensätze ziehen sich an" und "Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gerne." Man zieht immer das heran, was gerade paßt... auch in der Magierwelt. Der Vergleich zu der Göttin ist gar nicht so verkehrt – nicht real gesehen – aber ich bin schon der Meinung, daß einen Menschen zu lieben ihm automatisch eine gewisse Göttlichkeit gibt. Auch wenn das hier gar nicht so beabsichtigt war._

_**Nici Cavanaugh:** Was du so unter "kurz fassen" verstehst... –ggg- Klasse, daß auch dir die Flubberwürmer gefallen! "Mein" Snape ist übrigens dann SO, wenn er merkt, daß jemand etwas fragt, weil er es wirklich wissen will... Ich bin begeistert, daß Dumbledores Auftritt so gut rübergekommen zu sein scheint. Es stimmt, daß damit Hermines Zweifel entgültig weg sind. Hermine ist – man muß ja fast sagen "glücklicherweise" – so von allem abgelenkt, daß sie dadurch auf den Beinen bleibt. Aber in der Tat (Gruß von Mama an Mama) haut einen in der Schwangerschaft ja manchmal die Müdigkeit echt einfach von den Füßen –lach- Den Satz mit dem weggelegten Schnulzenbuch MUSSTE ich schreiben, weil meine Beta den Satz davor sonst gestrichen hätte –GRÖHL- neee... natürlich nicht (oder doch, Rena? –kicher-) Was Silvian betrifft hat er es aus den genannten Gründen tatsächlich einfacher, bestimmte Zusammenhänge zu sehen. Auch für dich nochmal der Hinweis, daß Hermine ihm sagt, daß sie schon vor ihrer Abreise wußte, daß sie schwanger ist – Rochus kann nicht der Vater sein. Die "Vokabelanzahl"-Sache hab ich mal bei den Missfits gehört und fand sie damals schon zum Schreien komisch. Deshalb hab ich's jetzt für diese Szene verändert und eingebaut. Und da meine Muse nicht gezickt hat und meine Beta auch fleißig war, ist jetzt schon Kapitel 15 online... Ginny ist noch auf der Schule – klar – und sie wird auch noch auftauchen._

_**FaUcHi:** Ja, Spinnen hätten wohl noch mit reingehört –lach- Bewerbungen mit Lichtbild und Bestechungskeksen bitte persönlich vorbeibringen – dann gehen wir in den Gewölbekeller meines Hauses und fangen mit dem Unterricht an –ggg-_

_**HexeLea:** Ich bin für Kritik jeder Art offen! Der Weichspül-Snape erklärt sich bei mir ja schon ein bißchen durch die in EaR ja völlig anders dargestellte Ausgangssituation für den Charakter als das bei JKR eigentlich der Fall ist (ich halte es leider nach wie vor für höchst unwahrscheinlich, daß MEINE Version von Snapes Vergangenheit die "echte" werden wird –lach-) Trotzdem bleibt er in bestimmten Szenen einfach Snape. Wie z.B in der Szene in der er halt nichts sagt, sondern sie nur näher an sich heranzieht... Liebe zeigen ist für ihn nach wie vor sehr schwer... (ich verrate jetzt hier mal, daß es in dieser Szene eigentlich einen Heiratsantrag gegeben hat, den meine rigorose Beta mir aber mit zornesgeröteten Wangen und lauten Fauchen wieder rausgeworfen hat! –lach-) Die Aussprache zwischen Albus und Snape war auch längst überfällig... In welches Haus Hannah kommt, wird bestimmt bald geklärt! Wer der Verräter ist, wird aber bestimmt nicht so zügig klar – obwohl ja mehrere "Verdächtige" auf dem Tisch zu liegen scheinen... –g-_

_**TalesOfIce:** Ich habe deinen Herzschlag beschleunigt? Whow! Ich danke auch dir nochmal für die lieben Wünsche für meine Eltern. Jetzt muß nur noch die elendige Steuerprüfung rumgehen, dann ist alles wieder gut (sofern wir danach nicht pleite sind – lach-) Danke, daß du betonst, die Charaktere seien nicht OOC! Das ist mir immer sehr wichtig. Sie dürfen mal "aus der Rolle" fallen – aber nur in der Weise, daß man sagt: "Das war zwar untypisch, aber in dieser Situation verständlich...". Danke für die Ehre in deiner Mappe aufgenommen worden zu sein!_

_**Skool:** War das erste Kapitel hart im Sinne von "nicht gut, weil nicht nachvollziehbar" oder einfach "nur" hart...? Ja, die Geschichte um Rochus ist wohl noch lange nicht zu ende..._

_**Pikirt:** Hi, Anna! Boah, jetzt werde ich schon in Ungarn gelesen? Wahnsinn! Wie du siehst, geht es zügig weiter – ich wünsche noch viel Spaß._

_**Lala212:** Ich danke dir für deine lieben Worte und hoffe, daß dir der Rest auch gefällt. Ich geb mir jedenfalls alle Mühe!_

_**Auriane02:** Bin selber begeistert, daß es im Moment so fluppt! –ggg-_

_**CuteGinny:** Interessant, daß du für Hannah Slytherin sofort ausschließt... mal sehen, was es wird! –g- Was Silvian betrifft, scheint es wohl immer mehr seine Aufgabe zu werden, den einen oder anderen auf Dinge aufmerksam zu machen, auf die sie eigentlich selber hätten kommen können –ggg- und die Nachwirkungen des Obliviate sind ja jetzt auf dem Tisch. Marka ist noch einen ganzen Schwung jünger – und das merkt man ihr im Vergleich zu Hannah auch an. Zusätzlich hat Hannah ja diese seltsam erwachsen anmutenden Anwandlungen. Aber zwischendurch ist sie einfach wieder ein kleines Kind –lach-_

_**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Dann grübel du mal weiter –ggg- irgendwann wird's geklärt! Versprochen!_

_**Joan Lillian Potter:** Danke für dein Lob! Bald geht's weiter!_

_**SweetChrisi:** Danke für die lieben Worte! Was mit dem Zauber über Hermine los ist, ist ja jetzt geklärt... Oster war prima – danke! Und deine Story ist echt auf dem Dritten Platz gelandet! Da gratuliere ich dir aber von ganzem Herzen! Du hast aber auch wirklich viel Mühe reingesteckt und warst bereit auch heftigste Kritik anzunehmen und umzusetzen – das alleine gehörte belohnt! –dirdieBronzemedallieumhäng-_

_**Mirija:** Ich bin ja mal gespannt, ob du in Bezug auf Silvian recht behältst? –ggg- Was Dumbledores Fähigkeiten betrifft, hatte der auch z.B. keinen Weg, um Sirius zu finden... wenn einer nicht gefunden werden will, ist das schwer – auch für die Magierwelt. Jetzt weißt du, warum du dem Frieden nicht getraut hast – aber das war ja noch lange nicht alles!_

_**Amruniel:** -mich in den großen, schlanken, schwarzhaarigen Zaubertrankmeister verwandel der ich in Wirklichkeit bin und dich leidenschaftlich in die Arme zieh als du mir um den Hals fällst mit einem geflüsterten – "ich kann es nicht länger geheim halten – ich liebe dich auch, geliebte Amruniel"  
Deine emotionsvollgeballerten Reviews sind einfach herrlich! Der Obliviate hat sich ja jetzt erstmal erledigt... mal sehen, wie es weitergeht... So, so – du bist also auch eine Um-dich-Werferin? Ich mach das eigentlich nie, weil es kein bißchen entspannend ist, wenn man was nimmt, was nicht kaputtgeht und wenn man was nimmt, was kaputt geht, ist es danach nicht nur eben kaputt, sondern man muß auch noch aufräumen –seufz- Und du hast Recht, die Schlußszene des Kapitels ist exakt das, was sich vermutlich fast jeder Mensch wünscht... Ich drücke dir nach wie vor die Daumen, daß du an den Menschen mit der Snape-like-Mauer doch noch irgendwie rankommst... Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß IRGENDWER so eine Mauer wirklich will – aber dafür muß er, wie Snape hier – die Welt auch von außerhalb der Mauer gesehen haben... ich drück die Daumen!_

_**Meta Capricorn:** Ja, meine Beta ist sehr rigoros! Aber genau das macht sie so klasse! Eine Beta kann von mir aus in Rechtschreibung total scheiße sein – solange sie die inhaltlichen, sprachlichen, formulierungstechnischen und logischen Dinge sieht und bemängelt! Wie du siehst, hat es noch eine Rolle gespielt, daß Hermine ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht hat – in der Weise, daß es nicht funktioniert hat... Da ich diesmal die Quellen der Zitate immer unter die Kapitel geschrieben habe, hatte ich eigentlich nicht vor, diese in einem abschließenden Kapitel nochmal zusammenzufassen. Aber es wird auf jeden Fall ein Kapitel mit "Deleted Scenes" geben. (hab ich das jetzt richtig geschrieben?)_

_**Minnnie**: Warum eigentlich mit 3 m? –ggg- Danke für dein Kompliment zu den Dialogen! Es ist supertoll, wenn du dabei das Gefühl hast, du könntest sie hören! Wohw! Und was mich total umgehauen hat: Deine Tochter liest jetzt EaR und spricht darüber mit ihrer Freundin! Doppelwhow! Ja, Silvian ist schon ein guter Zuhörer und Beobachter... Mal sehen, wie viel er zur Lösung des Ganzen noch beitragen kann..._

_**Silver Snake:** Ich bin auch heilfroh, daß die zwei sich wieder vertragen haben! Ich bin übrigens der Meinung – so selbstsicher Snape in seinem Job ist – so selbstzweifelnd ist er, was die private Person betrifft. Das scheint auch bei JKR immer der Fall zu sein... Aber hier schafft er es halt endlich mal, daß auch zuzugeben. Und ich LIEBE Nougat! Mennooo – wie soll ich denn da jemals abnehmen..._

_**Inezsnape:** Danke für die lieben Worte. Ja, jetzt sind sie zumindest wieder zusammen. Mal sehen, was weiter passiert... Danke für die Wünsche für die Familie!_

_**Taipan:** Danke, daß du auch eine Review geschrieben hast! Ich hoffe, daß ich dir noch viele schöne Stunden damit bereiten kann!_

_**Schreggi:** Vielen Dank für das dickel Lob. Ja, ich hab den zweiten Teil wirklich direkt an EaR angeschlossen und ich hoffe, daß ich bei den bisher ja recht zügigen Updates bleiben kann... Ich drück dir die Daumen fürs Abi!_

_**Bettina:** Danke für das Lob. Es gibt bald ein eigenes Buch, aber das wird vergleichsweise langweilig –lach- weil's ein Yoga-Buch ist und kein Roman..._

_**Leoka:** Auch dir ein Danke für dein Lob!_


	17. Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16**

* * *

_Einen Ertrinkenden rettet man nicht,  
indem man die Hände faltet.  
Man muss sie ihm schon reichen..._

* * *

Niemand hätte später erklären können, wie Professor Severus Snape es fertiggebracht hatte, all das, was er an diesem einen Tag tun wollte, tatsächlich zu tun. 

Er errichtete gemeinsam mit Albus, Minerva und Flitwick einen gänzlich neuen Schutzwall um Hogwarts herum, leitete an, wer darüber in welcher Form zu informieren war, vor allem aber auch, wer darüber nicht zu informieren war, brachte an diversen Stellen in der Schule ähnliche Runen an, wie die, die er in Hagrids Hütte nach wie vor aktiviert hielt, hielt gleichzeitig Hermine auf der Krankenstation immer wieder unter Beobachtung und ließ sich von Poppy jede einzelne Untersuchung und ausführlich deren Ergebnis erläutern, instruierte zwei Präfekten, seine Klassen zu beaufsichtigen, die er mit einem Wust an absolut nicht im Zeitlimit erledigbaren schriftlichen Aufgaben quasi sich selbst überlassen hatte, bat Albus, jedes Wort das Hermine über die "Essenz" und Rochus erzählen konnte, niederzuschreiben und danach dem Orden zugänglich zu machen, damit dieser auf der Stelle eine neue Untersuchung einleiten konnte, arrangierte persönlich, daß der Orden so schnell wie möglich damit beginnen würde, das Haus seiner Ex-Gattin zu beschatten, organisierte für den Nachmittag eine kleine Zusammenkunft, damit festgestellt werden konnte, welchem Haus seine Tochter zugeordnet werden würde, damit sie möglichst schnell am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte – zumal damit auch geregelt werden würde, in welchen der Türme sie einziehen konnte, er ordnete an, die Karte der Rumtreiber zu besorgen und permanent zu kontrollieren, um eine Rückkehr von Rochus nach Hogwarts so schnell wie möglich zu bemerken und begann gleichzeitig in seinem Labor damit, sämtliche Lagervorräte für "spezielle" Tränke aufzustocken. Genau die Vorräte, von denen er gehofft hatte, daß man sie nach Voldemorts Vernichtung so schnell nicht wieder benötigen würde.

Seine Energie schien auf eine beängstigende Weise grenzenlos. Wenn er mit großen Schritten durch die Gänge eilte, teilten sich die von ihm überhaupt nicht wahrgenommenen Schülermengen wie von Geisterhand und nur auf der Krankenstation schien er sich überhaupt die Zeit zu nehmen, wenigstens das eine oder andere Mal tief durchzuatmen.

Jedesmal wenn er dort auftauchte, konnte Hermine in seinem Gesicht die Anspannung sehen. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, daß er den Schutzwall um Hogwarts nicht sofort mit Albus verändert hatte, als er auf die Idee gekommen war, daß man es tun konnte. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, daß all das, was heute erledigt wurde nicht längst erledigt war.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte Poppy Hermine freiwillig aus ihrer Obhut entlassen, damit diese bei der Einordnung Hannahs in eines der Häuser dabei sein konnte. Außerdem gab es ohnehin praktisch nichts, was die Medihexe für Hermine tun konnte, da ihre Verletzungen nicht mehr körperlicher Art waren. Den Rest mußte die Zeit bringen.

Die Hauslehrer, Poppy, Albus, Hannah und Hermine trafen sich in Dumbledores Büro, in dem für diese Gelegenheit in einem großen Kreis genügend Sitzgelegenheiten für alle zu finden waren.

Lissy war derweil in ihrem Quartier dabei, eine Liste der Dinge zu erstellen, die Hannah für ihren Aufenthalt in Hogwarts benötigen würde, da sie von der Isle of Skye nur das Notwendigste mitgenommen hatten.

Die Anwesenden, allen voran Hannah, wurden bereits ungeduldig, als endlich auch Snape zu ihnen stieß.

Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd, setzte er sich zu den anderen Hauslehrern, ohne irgendjemanden im speziellen begrüßt zu haben. Hermine war unwohl dabei, ihn so zu sehen, aber sie beruhigte sich selbst damit, daß ihr heute bei allem unwohl war und daß daher ihr Gefühl auch hierbei nur wenig zu bedeuten hatte. Er war eingebunden in einen straffen Plan von Dingen die heute geschehen mußten und das erklärte seine Unpersönlichkeit.

Hermine versuchte, sich nicht mehr über jede Winzigkeit des Tages Gedanken zu machen. Die zurückgerissenen Erinnerungen in Wort und Bild in ihrem Kopf zu unterdrücken fiel ihr inzwischen glücklicherweise nicht mehr schwer, lediglich Berührungen die überraschend kamen, fuhren wie ein erschreckender, kleiner Stromschlag durch ihren Körper und ließen sie für einen kurzen Moment mit dem immer wiederkehrenden ‚ich will weg' Gefühl zurück.

Es gelang ihr, darauf nicht sichtbar zu reagieren, doch sobald sie jemand, warum auch immer, länger als nur einen Augenblick berührte, suchte und fand sie Wege sich dieser Nähe zu entziehen. Gleichzeitig verfluchte sie dafür, denn ihr Bewusstsein sagte ihr klar und deutlich, daß ihre Reaktion Unfug war. Keiner der Anwesenden war Rochus und niemand im Schloß hatte etwas ähnliches mit ihr vor wie der kahlköpfige Magier. Doch ihr Körper war nicht bereit, sich diesen Erkenntnissen ihres Intellekts anzuschließen. Er schien jede Berührung für die Ankündigung realer Gefahr zu halten und reagierte entsprechend. Berührungen von Severus waren nicht gar so schlimm und in der Nacht hatte sie sich irgendwann in seinen Armen auch wieder sehr wohl und geborgen gefühlt. Aber zum einen hatte dies lange gedauert und zum anderen ahnte sie, was geschehen wäre, hätte er versucht, sich ihr in sinnlicher Form zu nähern.

"...wo du sitzt oder willst du dafür lieber herkommen, Hannah?", fragte Minerva die Zehnjährige.

Hermine sah erschrocken hoch, als ihr bewußt wurde, daß sie sich in ihren Gedanken völlig verloren hatte. Sie hatte noch mitbekommen, wie darüber diskutiert wurde, daß Hannah eigentlich erst im nächsten Jahr eingeschult werden konnte. Man entschloß sich jedoch, daß es aufgrund der besonderen Umstände nichts ausmachen würde, wenn sie auch mit ihren erst zehn Jahren schon am Unterricht teilnehmen und ihrem Haus zugewiesen würde. Es war offensichtlich, daß sie für ihr Alter ohnehin schon recht reif wirkte und Lissy hatte betont, das Mädchen sei bereit für Hogwarts. Man war sich einig geworden, daß man den Sprechenden Hut entscheiden lassen würde.

Hermine sah kurz zu den anderen um zu sehen, ob jemand ihre geistige Abwesenheit bemerkt hatte, aber alle Blicke waren auf Hannah gerichtet. Es gab nur eine Ausnahme.

Severus, der ihr schräg gegenüber sehr gerade auf seinem Stuhl saß, sah sie mit ernstem Blick aufmerksam an. Hermine konnte einen Hauch Besorgnis darin sehen, auch wenn er sich eindeutig bemühte, genau diesen Eindruck nicht zu erwecken. Alle waren so sehr um sie besorgt gewesen, als sie heute morgen erfahren hatten, was wirklich mit ihr geschehen war. Sie hatten sie auf der Krankenstation verwöhnt, ihr Hilfe angeboten, sie aufgefordert, zu ihnen zu kommen, wann immer sie jemanden zum Reden bräuchte... Alle Sorge hatte ihr gegolten und sie wußte, daß dies Severus sehr zufrieden gemacht hatte. Aber wer von ihnen dachte daran, wie es ihm nun gehen mußte?

Sie konnte sehen, daß es ihm unter den Nägeln brannte, aufzustehen und seine Aktivitäten fortzusetzen. Hermine ahnte, daß dies seine Art war, mit der Nacht fertigzuwerden die hinter ihm lag.

Als Minerva sich, den Wünschen Hannahs entsprechend, mit dem Sprechenden Hut in der Hand zu Snapes Tochter begeben hatte und sich nun anschickte, ihn ihr aufzusetzen, wandte Snape seinen Blick nun ebenfalls dem Geschehen zu – genau wie Hermine.

Hannah hielt sich, wie praktisch alle Kinder die sich dieser Situation gegenübersahen, an den Kanten des Stuhles fest auf dem sie saß und sah mit Aufregung in den großen Augen nach oben, von wo aus sich der bereits plappernde Hut ihr näherte.

Als die Krempe sich um Hannahs Stirn legte und der Hut in einen Moment des Schweigens verfiel, hielt der Raum regelrecht die Luft an.

"Hmmmm...", murmelte der Hut "sie ist eigentlich zu jung."

"Das wissen wir", wandte Albus ein "aber ich habe dir die besonderen Umstände erklärt."

"Ja ja..." entgegnete der Hut mit einem unverhohlen ärgerlichen Klang. "... besondere Umstände... das kommt ja ab und zu mal vor. Doch es ist gut, daß ich diesmal nicht gegen meine Überzeugung stimmen soll. Ich hätte es nämlich nicht wieder getan."

Snapes Augen wurden einen Hauch größer, während Dumbledores unmerklich etwas zusammenzuckten.

Hannah wirkte etwas verwirrt und wartete angespannt weiter.

"Jünger als üblich... aber nicht zu jung. Sie wird mithalten können. Sie weiß viel, sehr viel! Und sie will noch viel mehr wissen, aber sie ist nicht übermütig." Er machte es wieder einmal sehr spannend und McGonagall verdrehte etwas genervt die Augen, wagte es aber nicht, den Hut zur Eile anzutreiben – was ohnehin nichts genützt hätte.

"Sie gehört in das gleiche Haus wie der Vater..."

Snape richtete sich abrupt noch ein ganzes Stück gerader auf und starrte den Hut an.

"... Ravenclaw!", rief der Hut feierlich, und Hannah grinste breit und sehr zufrieden – genau wie der Hut -, während Minerva ein wenig enttäuscht dreinblickte.

Erst als Flitwick murmelte: "Ravenclaw - wie der Vater?", stutzen die Anwesenden, die nichts von der Sache wußten, über diese Formulierung und sahen sich mit gekräuselter Stirn und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Professor Sprout gab dann jedoch zu bedenken: "Es ist halt schon ein Weilchen her und wir wissen doch alle, wie knapp die Entscheidungen manchmal ausfallen. Ich hätte mir Severus durchaus auch in Ravenclaw vorstellen können. Vielleicht hat der Hut für ihn damals zwischen den beiden Häusern geschwankt?" Ihr fröhliches Lächeln steckte die anderen an, und die Ungereimtheit schien überzeugend dargelegt und zumindest für unerheblich erklärt zu sein.

Minerva, Poppy und Albus wechselten einen sehr kurzen, erleichterten Blick darüber, daß keine weiteren Fragen gestellt wurden.

Hermine hatte als einzige Snapes Reaktion wahrgenommen, die eine überaus stille gewesen war.

Er hatte mit sehr ernster, absolut unbewegter Miene für einen kurzen Moment die Augen geschlossen, als wolle er wenigstens für einen einzigen Atemzug alleine sein, bevor er sie wieder öffnete, um dann, mit einer Anstrengung, die vermutlich nur Hermine erkennen konnte, Schritt für Schritt seinen Ausdruck dem Anlass anzupassen. Ein weiterer Atemzug und seine Haltung war nicht mehr so überaus gerade, ein weiterer Atemzug und er lächelte ein wenig, ein weiterer Atemzug und er stand auf.

Als er bei Hannah ankam, um ihr ebenfalls zu gratulieren, war die Kleine bereits völlig aus dem Häuschen.

"Ich bin jetzt richtige Schülerin hier! Obwohl ich erst zehn bin, Papa!"

Hermine sah erleichtert, daß Snapes aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit jetzt einer echten wich, als Hannah ihrem Vater mit einem weiteren unterdrückten Freudenkreischer die Arme um die Taille wickelte.

Er fasste sie bei den Schultern und drückte sie an sich. In seinem Gesicht stand nun stille, aber echte Freude und er beugte sich zu ihr herab, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, das der frischgebackenen Ravenclaw die Augen fast überlaufen ließ.

"Wirklich?", flüsterte sie und Snape nickte verschwörerisch.

Dann ließ er sie los, verabschiedete sich mit einem kurzen Nicken aus der Runde und ging wieder, um dort weiterzumachen, wo er vor dieser kurzen Zeremonie aufgehört hatte.

Auch Albus verschwand schnell, nachdem er die anderen darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, daß es in der großen Halle, zu Ehren der neuen Schülerin Butterbier und Kuchen gäbe.

Hermine blieb noch so lange, bis Professor Flitwick Hannah unter seine kleinen Fittiche genommen hatte und vorschlug, ihr nun zu zeigen, wo sie ab heute wohnen würde.

Mit Begeisterung folgte Hannah "ihrem" Hauslehrer und ließ Minerva, Madame Sprout, Poppy und Hermine zurück und auch diese kleine Runde löste sich schnell auf.

* * *

Silvian ging das Ufer an der Stelle an der Hermine ins Wasser gezogen worden war, mit ruhigen Schritten ab. Er blickte nicht auf den Boden, wie Snape es getan hatte, als er hier jeden Stein umgedreht hatte, um herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Er sah sich auch die Weide nicht mehr an, die seinen Bruder so effektiv davon abgehalten hatte, Hermine zu helfen. Und er versuchte auch nicht im Wasser zu entdecken, wie es zu dem Unglück kommen konnte.

Nein. Nichts dergleichen tat er...

Er summte leise vor sich hin, wie er es immer tat wenn er intensiv nachdachte, steckte seine Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Jeans und sah sich eindringlich um. Sah in die Ferne. Suchte die entfernteste Stelle die man von hier aus noch so gut erkennen konnte, daß man – eventuell mit magischer Hilfe – zwei Personen vernünftig ausmachen konnte.

Als er die Stelle gefunden hatte, nach der er gesucht hatte, hörte er auf zu summen, zog die Hände aus den Taschen und hielt sie auf Höhe seiner Taille neben sich, die Handflächen entspannt nach vorne gerichtet, die Finger locker nach oben gestreckt, als wolle er etwas von sich fernhalten – oder als erfühlten seine Hände etwas das weit von ihm weg war.

In der Ferne hörte er den Hausmeister nach seiner Katze rufen...

* * *

Hermine hatte ihre Gedanken ablenken können, indem sie bei dem Aufbau des Netzwerkes half, mit dem die Runen die Snape im Laufe des Tages angebracht hatte, verbunden werden sollten. Professor Vector hatte sich angeboten, diesen Teil zu übernehmen, da er sich verständlicherweise besonders gut mit der arithmantischen Ebene der Runen auskannte. Hermine hatte, wie es bei Arithmantik üblich war, eine Weile gebraucht, um das komplizierte Gewebe der Zahlen und Formeln in ihrem Geist miteinander zu einem passenden Ganzen zu verweben, aber als sie erst einmal die letzte Verbindung in ihrem Kopf geschaffen hatte, war sie dem Professor eine große Hilfe.

Am späten Abend erst, waren sie mit ihrer Aufgabe fertig und Hermine war vom Kopf her durch die stundenlange starke Konzentration sehr müde, als sie in ihren Räumen ankam.

Severus war bereits da und sah nicht minder erledigt aus.

Er stand mitten im Raum und hielt einen umfangreichen, mehrseitigen Brief in den Händen, dessen Inhalt ihm ganz und gar nicht zu behagen schien. Er war so auf die Zeilen konzentriert, daß er auf Hermines Ankunft im ersten Moment gar nicht reagierte.

"Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Überlegte dann aber kurz und antwortete: "Na ja, wie man es nimmt... es sind Zeitungsausschnitte – viele – hier ist zum Beispiel ein Zeitungsausschnitt aus dem Tagespropheten, in dem von einem widerlichen Überfall auf eine Familie berichtet wird. Der ermordete Familienvater war Muggel, seine Frau reinblütige Hexe..." er blätterte andere Seiten durch. An jeder Seite blieb sein Blick kurz hängen. "Sie sind alle in der Art."

"Wer schickt dir solche Artikel?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

Snape sah von dem Papier in seinen Händen auf und sie an. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er ihr eine Antwort geben sollte oder nicht und entschied sich dann dafür.

"Rochus..."

Hermine starrte ihn an. Unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

Snape ging zur erstbesten Kerze, die in seiner Nähe stand, und hielt den ganzen Stapel mit einer Ecke daran. Das Papierbündel fing mit einem leisen Rascheln Feuer und die goldgelbe Flamme brannte einen weichen Bogen in die Blätter, der sich höher zog und das Papier in schwarze Ascheblätter verwandelte, die bei der geringsten Berührung zerfallen würden.

Snape hielt den Brief so lange fest und starrte ihn an, bis die Flamme zu dicht an seine Finger zu geraten drohte. Bevor dies geschehen konnte, legte er das Bündel auf einer Schale ab, so daß es komplett verbrennen konnte.

Wenige Sekunden später, gab es anstelle der Blätter nur noch eine tiefschwarze, dünne Schicht Asche in der Schale.

Hermine hob trotzdem ihren Stab und mit einem gemurmelten Wort und einer kleinen Bewegung war auch der letzte Beweis für die Existenz des Briefes verschwunden.

Sie sah Snape an.

"Warum schickt er dir so etwas?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister seufzte.

"Weil er mir damit klar machen will, daß es nach wie vor Todesser gibt, die ihr Unwesen treiben und daß es meine Aufgabe ist, dagegen anzugehen. Er will vermutlich, daß ich noch einmal so tue, als gehöre ich zu ihnen, um sie von innen ausheben zu können."

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte erneut.

"Dabei gäbe es so viele andere Möglichkeiten. Aber ich muß gestehen, daß es mir schwer fällt, so etwas zu lesen und untätig zu bleiben."

In Hermine stieg leichte Panik auf.

"Du denkst doch nicht wirklich darüber nach, dich der Essenz anzuschließen, oder? Nicht nach allem was geschehen ist, oder? Nicht, nachdem sie deinen Vater umgebracht und deine Tochter jahrelang von dir getrennt haben und mich... mich...", ihre Stimme stockte.

"NEIN!", schrie er sie plötzlich und so unerwartet an, daß Hermine erschrocken zurückzuckte.

"Natürlich nicht! Aber das ändert nichts daran, daß Rochus nach wie vor die gleichen Ziele verfolgt, wie damals, als er noch für den Orden gearbeitet hat. Ja, er ist ein Fanatiker, dem das Handwerk gelegt gehört. Aber als er meinen Vater getötet hat, hat er im Auftrag des Ordens gehandelt! Und es ist wahr, daß ich die Aufgaben die man mir auferlegt besser bewerkstellige, wenn ich niemandem außer mir selbst und der Aufgabe verpflichtet bin!"

In Hermines Schläfen pochte das Blut.

"Sag mal, bist du IRRE? Du rechtfertigst hier gerade, daß man einer Familie den Vater abgeschlachtet hat? Einen Vater, der nichts anderes im Sinn hatte, als seine Frau und seine Kinder – als DICH, Severus – zu schützen? Du spuckst auf die Erinnerung an deinen Vater, wenn du so denkst! Wie kannst du auch nur eine Sekunde Verständnis für so etwas aufbringen! Und verflucht noch einmal – um dich dazu zu bringen, etwas für die Essenz zu tun, wäre es nicht notwendig gewesen, mich zu vergewaltigen!"

Hermine wurde für einen Moment schwindelig. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie es ausgesprochen. Zum ersten Mal stand dieses grässliche Wort im Raum – aus ihrem Munde. Aber sie fing sich schnell wieder. Jedoch nur bis Severus weitersprach.

Mit zischendem Ton fauchte er sie an: "Dafür hast du ihm selbst die Vorlage präsentiert. Vielleicht wäre es nie passiert, wenn es deinen Plan nicht gegeben hätte. Es war nicht richtig, was er getan hat, und selbstverständlich trifft dich an den Geschehnissen schon gar keine Schuld, aber was hast du anderes von ihm erwartet, wenn du ihn anspringst und küßt?"

"Es war nicht richtig was er getan hat? NICHT RICHTIG?" In Hermine explodierten beinahe sichtbar Wut und Entäuschung gleichermaßen. "Jemand der Dinge tut, wie Rochus sie getan hat und noch immer tut, der gehört eingesperrt, hingerichtet, aus dieser Welt entfernt!" Sie schrie jetzt mit aller Kraft und ihre Stimme drohte wegzukippen.

Snape erwiderte im ersten Moment nichts. Sah sie nur mit einer urplötzlich aufkommenden, gefährlich anmutenden, unglaublich wütenden Ruhe an. Dann richtete er sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf, hob den Kopf in einer Geste, die ihr beinahe Angst machte. Sie sah, daß er die Kiefer mit Kraft aufeinanderpreßte und seine Augen wurden noch dunkler als sonst.

Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, warf ihn neben Hermine auf den Boden und breitete die Arme in einer gleichzeitig kraftvollen und doch scheinbar auch ergebenden Geste leicht neben sich aus.

"Wenn du meinst, daß solche Menschen getötet werden müssen, dann fang hier an – bei mir – jetzt..."

Hermine fragte sich, wie er es fertigbrachte, selbst in dieser Haltung und ohne den Zauberstab soviel Wut, Macht und Stärke auszustrahlen.

"Du bist verrückt, Severus... Du kannst dich doch nicht mit ihm vergleichen..."

"Das tue ich nicht Hermine," seine dunkle Stimme vibrierte vor Wut "aber fast alles was Rochus getan hat, habe ich selbst schon getan. Immer und immer wieder, Hermine. Was glaubst du denn, was ich in den Kreisen von Voldemort getan habe. Meinst du ich hätte mit einem Schreibblock am Rande gestanden, zugeschaut und mir Notizen gemacht?"

Er breitete die Arme noch ein wenig weiter aus und funkelte sie nun beinahe hasserfüllt an. Hermine war klar, daß der Hass nicht ihr sondern der Situation, vielleicht sogar ihm selbst galt, aber das machte seinen Blick nicht erträglicher.

"Was glaubst du, was ich getan habe, Hermine? Was glaubst du? Willst du es sehen? Ja?" Seine Stimme dröhnte schreckenerregend.

"ACCIO Zauberstab!"

Sein Zauberstab flog ihm wieder in die Hände. "LEGILLIMUS!" im gleichen Moment begannen Bilder in Hermines Kopf einzudringen und daß sie sie nicht ertragen mußte, lag ausschließlich an der Tatsache, daß sie im gleichen Moment ihren eigenen Zauberstab erhob, auf ihn richtete und Snape ein "PROTEGO" entgegenschrie.

Er wurde von der Kraft des Spruches mit Wucht nach hinten geschleudert, konnte sich aber fangen und keuchte als Reaktion "EXPELLIARMUS"

Hermines Zauberstab flog aus ihrer Hand und blieb mit einem Klappern vor dem Durchgang zur Küche liegen. Fassungslos sah sie dem Holzstab hinterher und dann zu Snape.

Dieser war, genau wie Hermine nun auch, völlig erstarrt.

Beide sahen sich entsetzt an.

Hermine löste sich als erste aus der Starre und ging zu ihrem Zauberstab hinüber, hob ihn auf und steckte ihn ein. Sie blieb kurz von Snape abgewandt stehen, bevor sie einmal tief durchatmete und sich ihm wieder zuwandte.

Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme ruhig und bestimmt, obwohl das wütende Beben darin deutlich zu hören war.

"Bringe mich nie – nie! - wieder dazu, meinen Zauberstab in dieser Weise auf dich zu richten, Severus Snape. Tue nie wieder etwas, das mich zwingt, mich gegen DICH verteidigen zu müssen..."

Er hielt ihrem Blick nur wenige Augenblicke stand, bevor er seinen wortlos senkte.


	18. Kapitel 17

_Hallo, ihr lieben – ich danke euch viel, viel, vielmals für eure lieben Reviews und hoffe, daß ich jetzt wieder jede Woche ein Kapitel hochladen kann... und in einem der nächsten Kapitel werde ich auch wieder ausführlich auf die Reviews eingehen. Viel Vergnügen bis dahin mit diesem Kapitel... und nochmal ein ganz dickes Dankeschön für das permanente Ausschalten des Weichspülgangs, liebe Betaline Rena...  
Eure Satia_

_

* * *

_

There's no chill and yet I shiver  
There's no flame and yet I burn  
I'm not sure what I'm afraid of  
And yet I'm trembling

* * *

**Kapitel 17**

Hermine ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und legte ihren Kopf gegen die Lehne. Snape blieb wie festgewachsen stehen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sich im Raum um, als suche er etwas – und sei es nur die Antwort auf die Frage, wie er nun reagieren sollte. Finden konnte er sie auf diese Weise natürlich nicht.

Und so war es Hermine, die ihm das rettende Seil zuwarf, indem sie neben sich mit der flachen Hand auf das Sofa klopfte.

„Komm zu mir und setz dich. Ich glaube, wir müssen da mal ein paar grundsätzliche Dinge klären."

Er zögerte einen Moment, da ihre nun beinahe wieder normal klingende Stimme ihn eher zu verwirren als zu beruhigen schien. Aber dann ging auch er zum Sofa und setzte sich, mit geradem Rücken zwar, aber doch leicht nach vorne gebeugt neben sie auf die Kante der Sitzfläche, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den geöffneten Knien ab und schüttelte den Kopf, während er seine Finger betrachtete, die er leicht ineinandergeflochten hielt.

„Was soll ich nun sagen, Hermine? Wie soll ich es dir erklären, ohne daß du glaubst, daß ich damit Rochus Vorgehensweise rechtfertigen oder gar gutheißen will?"

Durch das Erschrecken darüber, wie sie gerade aufeinander losgegangen waren, war auch bei ihm die größte Wut mit einem Schlag verflogen. Was geblieben war, war die Anspannung.

Hermine beugte sich ebenfalls nach vorne, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Ganz einfach. Erkläre es ruhig und überlegt; lasse nichts aus. Wirf mir nicht einfach irgendwelche Fakten entgegen, die ich aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen vielleicht falsch interpretiere und gib mir Gelegenheit, in Ruhe nachzufragen, wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe oder glaube, daß du falsch denkst."

Er nickte verstehend.

„Und", fuhr sie fort „ich möchte mich bei dir für meine überzogene Reaktion entschuldigen. Es hilft in diesen Dingen keineswegs, wenn ich genauso laut werde und meinen Emotionen schreiend Ausdruck verleihe, bevor ich nachgedacht habe."

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Du entschuldigst dich – bei mir?", seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Hermine lächelte trotzdem.

„Du bist nicht der einzige, der durch die Geschehnisse überfordert ist. Ich reagiere im Moment auf alles ebenso extrem wie du – vielleicht sogar extremer. Und ich habe Angst vor dem, was uns noch erwartet."

Snape seufzte und ließ etwas entnervt den Kopf kurz hängen.

Dann schüttelte er ihn erneut und sah sie wieder an.

„Du bist ganz und gar außergewöhnlich." So wie er dies sagte, klang es keinesfalls wie ein Kompliment.

„Das bin ich überhaupt nicht, aber ich liebe dich und deshalb bitte ich dich nun, das was du mir da gerade alles gesagt hast, und was du unmöglich so gemeint haben kannst, genauer zu erklären."

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah wieder auf seine Hände und überlegte.

Hermine ließ ihm die Zeit dazu.

Als die junge Gryffindor schon zu zweifeln begann, ob er tatsächlich reden würde, begann er endlich.

„Fangen wir mit dem an, was ich zu tun hatte. Das weißt du zwar im Prinzip alles, aber vielleicht muß ich es dir noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rufen." Hermine beschloß, den spitzen Unterton in seinen Worten zu überhören und ihn ungestört weiterreden zu lassen.

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, daß sie ihn nicht unterbrochen hatte – vielleicht aber auch das Zurückbesinnen auf seine Arbeit. Als er weitersprach, war jedenfalls der Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme verschwunden und er bemühte sich tatsächlich um einen neutralen, erklärenden Tonfall.

„Es war meine Aufgabe, Voldemort auszuspionieren und damit dazu beizutragen, ihm und seinen Anhängern das Handwerk zu legen. Auf diese Aufgabe wurde ich von frühester Kindheit an vorbereitet. Voldemort ist besiegt – aber das heißt nicht, daß all seine Anhänger ausgeschaltet sind. Einige von ihnen scheinen speziell in der letzten Zeit wieder aktiv zu werden, wie die Zeitungsausschnitte belegen, die Rochus mir geschickt hat. Es steht in den Artikeln nichts über Todesser, aber die Art und Weise wie sie vorgegangen sind und die Auswahl ihrer Opfer sprechen für sich. Ich denke, daß Rochus mit seiner Annahme richtig liegt, daß es Vergehen von Todessern sind und wenn sie gerade in der letzten Zeit wieder so aktiv sind, legt das sogar die Vermutung nahe, daß sie sich wieder organisieren, vielleicht sogar einen neuen Anführer gewählt haben... Ich sehe diese Dinge so genau und kann vermutlich am besten vorhersehen, wie sie handeln werden, weil es – wie Harry es sagen würde – mein ‚Job' ist, es zu wissen. "

Hermine überlegte.

„Es sagt ja niemand, daß du aufhören sollst, gegen sie zu agieren, aber du sollst es nicht mehr alleine tun! Du gehörst dem Orden an und der arbeitet doch weiter. Laß den gesamten Orden handeln."

„Ich habe nie alleine gegen Voldemort gekämpft, Hermine und das weißt du auch genau. Das hätte ich gar nicht gekonnt. Aber gerade das ist es ja, was mich so stutzig macht." Er blickte jetzt zur Seite und zu ihr hoch, ohne seine Haltung zu verändern, die Ellenbogen nach wie vor auf die Knie gestützt. „Ich habe dem Orden die Namen aller Todesser gegeben, mit denen ich je zu tun hatte – diese Liste war wirklich lang, aber meinem letzten Wissenstand nach, stehen all diese Personen unter ständiger Beobachtung durch den Orden. Warum hat von den Ordensleuten noch niemand ungewöhnliche Vorkommnisse gemeldet? Ich halte es für ausgeschlossen, daß es sich bei den Tätern ausgerechnet um einige wenige handeln soll, die nicht auf meiner Liste gestanden haben, denn ich halte sie für ziemlich komplett."

Er rieb sich mit einer Hand den Nacken und legte dabei den Kopf ein wenig nach hinten.

„Das schließt natürlich nicht aus, daß längst neue rekrutiert sind, von denen ich nichts weiß, weil ich nicht mehr in ihren Kreisen bin."

Dies Erkenntnis schien für ihn grauenhaft zu sein und das konnte Hermine gut nachvollziehen, denn es zeigte deutlich, daß es Entitäten gab, die auch dann überlebten und weiterwuchsen, wenn man ihnen den Kopf abschlug.

„Hermine...", er stockte kurz „ich mache mir Vorwürfe, weil ich dummerweise für eine viel zu lange Weile davon ausgegangen bin, weil ich zu hoffen gewagt habe, daß mit dem Fall von Voldemort meine Aufgabe beendet sei. Weil ich meine Gedanken von meiner eigentlichen Bestimmung habe abschweifen lassen. Weil ich zugelassen habe, daß direkt vor unserer Nase Todesser, oder wie auch immer sie sich jetzt nennen mögen, agieren, ohne daß ich es überhaupt mitbekommen habe – weil ich einfach nicht mehr hingesehen habe."

Hermine nickte.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen, Severus. Aber das erklärt noch lange nicht, warum du dich mit Rochus auf eine Stufe stellst und sogar rechtfertigst, was er tut." in ihrer Stimme war keine Wut mehr zu erkennen. Ganz im Gegenteil, schien nun Besorgnis darin zu liegen.

Ihre Hand lag noch immer auf seinem Rücken und sie wunderte sich, daß er es nach wie vor zuließ – tief in ihremInneren konnte sie spüren, daß die Tatsache, daß er sich ihrer Berührung gar nicht bewußt zu sein schien, deutlicher als manches Wort zeigen konnte, wie nah sie sich waren.

„Egal was du getan hast, du bist nicht wie er..."

„Ach nein?", Snape schnaubte leise und sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel abschätzend an.

„Nein.", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

„Hör zu, meine tapfere, aber oftmals auch überraschend naive Gryffindor. Rochus und ich mögen nicht gleich sein – gut, wir sind sogar ganz sicher nicht gleich und ganz sicher rechtfertige ich nicht, wie er vorgeht -, aber die Grenzen zwischen uns sind fließende und Außenstehende, die die Zusammenhänge nicht kennen, könnten sicher kaum Unterschiede feststellen. Eine Menge Menschen würden absolut zu Recht meinen Kopf fordern, wenn sie wüßten, daß ich es war, der bestimmte Dinge getan hat. Auf irgendeine kranke Weise bin ich letztendlich doch wie er."

Die letzten Worte hatte er absolut verächtlich ausgestoßen.

Hermine entschied sich etwas auszuprobieren: „Hast du getötet, wie Rochus es getan hat?"

Er sah sie irritiert an, und Hermine konnte erkennen, daß er auf die Frage nicht antworten wollte. Aber er riß sich zusammen und tat es.

„Ja." sagte er, trotz seines anfänglichen Zögerns, laut und deutlich. Er sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen, als wolle er damit erreichen, daß sie endlich begriff und vermutlich wollte er sie damit auch schockieren. Aber Hermine war eine Gryffindor... sie schloß ganz kurz die Augen, schluckte, straffte sich ein wenig und fragte dann weiter.

„Hast du gefoltert, wie Rochus es getan hat?"

Diesmal dauerte es länger bis seine Antwort kam – dann aber im gleichen Tonfall.

„Nicht wie er..."

„Hast du gefoltert?", setzte sie unbeirrt und etwas ungehalten nach.

Das Schweigen tat beiden weh und so schmerzlich die Antwort war, war sie doch eine Erlösung aus der Stille.

„Ja..."

„Hast du je eine Frau..." Hermine stockte kurz und suchte nach dem richtigen Ausdruck „...hast du je einer Frau...", setzte sie neu an „...Gewalt angetan?" Sie hatte sich in eine Umschreibung geflüchtet, aber es war trotzdem klar, was sie meinte.

Er löste seine Hände, die locker zwischen seinen Knien ineinandergefaltet gewesen waren, voneinander und rieb sich mit beiden Händen kräftig durchs Gesicht, als könne er damit ihre Frage fortreiben, stützte die Ellenbogen dann wieder auf seinen Knien auf und starrte den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen an. Seine ganze Haltung drückte die innere Anspannung aus, die in ihm herrschte. Wie ein eigentlich kampfbereites Tier, daß man in ein zu kleines Gatter getrieben hatte.

„Hör auf, Hermine. Hör auf, und stelle mir keine Fragen, auf die du die Antworten nicht hören willst...", murmelte er gepreßt.

Hermine wurde schneeweiß, aber da sein Blick auf den Boden gerichtet war, sah er es nicht.

„Damit wäre dieser Teil geklärt. Soweit also nichts, was man nicht hätte vermuten können, wenn man bedenkt, in welchen Kreisen du dich bewegen mußtest. Die Antworten darauf habe ich auch gewußt, bevor du sie mir gegeben hast", log sie. Hermine klopfte sich selbst innerlich auf die Schulter für die Tatsache, daß ihre Stimme nach wie vor so ruhig klang.

„Bisher ging es nur um Fakten. Jetzt kommen die wirklich wichtigen Fragen, Severus. Und ich weiß, daß ich darauf ebenfalls die Antworten bereits kenne."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie weiterfragte.

„Hast du jemals genossen, was du an Schrecklichem getan hast?"

„Nein!", kam seine Antwort sofort und heftig. Er richtete sich abrupt auf und sah sie wieder geradewegs an. Es schien neuerlich Wut in ihm aufzusteigen, darüber wie sie es wagen konnte, solch eine Frage zu stellen und in seinen Augen blitzte es.

„War es dir jemals egal, was du an Schrecklichem getan hast?"

„Nein!", antwortete er erneut – diesmal sogar noch etwas lauter und entrüsteter, wobei ihm gleichzeitig klar war, daß für einen unbeteiligten, zufälligen Zuhörer, die vorher gestellten Fragen – vor allem angesichts seiner Antworten – sicherlich schrecklicher gewesen waren. Für ihn lag das Gewicht aber eindeutig auf diesen Fragen, die sie ihm jetzt stellte.

„Hast du jemals etwas von diesen schrecklichen Dingen getan, wenn es vermeidbar gewesen wäre?"

Die Art, wie er mit der Antwort zögerte, zeigte Hermine, daß er langsam verstand, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Nein.", war seine Antwort zum dritten mal und diesmal konnte man hören, daß er erkannt hatte, daß auch in seinen Augen diese drei ‚nein' den Unterschied machten.

Hermine griff seine Hände und sah ihn an.

„Severus,... du bist nicht wie Rochus. Für ihn war es Sport und Spaß, deinen Vater zu töten. Es war ihm gleichgültig was er mit Hannah getan hat. Er war nur ärgerlich, daß er sie nicht töten konnte. Es hat ihm ein grenzenlos perverses Vergnügen bereitet, mit mir zu tun, was er getan hat. Er prügelt und quält, weil er Vergnügen dabei empfindet."

Mit eindringlichstem Blick wiederholte sie: „Du – bist – nicht – wie – Rochus!"

Er antwortete nichts darauf. Er starrte sie stattdessen für eine ganze Weile einfach nur an, bevor seine Haltung etwas von ihrer Anspannung verlor und er sie umarmte.

Für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags schmiegte Hermine sich an ihn, bevor sie langsam ein wenig steif wurde.

Auch wenn sie sich der Umarmung keineswegs entzog, war Snape sofort auf so drastische Weise klar, daß seine Berührung nicht willkommen war, daß er sie auf der Stelle losließ.

„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun!", versicherte sie ihm hektisch. Besorgt, er könne ihre Reaktion auf das gerade Gesagte beziehen.

Er brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande.

„Das weiß ich – das weiß ich deshalb, weil ich den tatsächlichen Grund dafür kenne - weil er so offensichtlich ist.", flüsterte er, ohne sie erneut anzufassen.

Hermine haßte sich für ihre Reaktion und war gleichzeitig wütend darüber, daß sie sie nicht - oder zumindest kaum - kontrollieren konnte.

Die Stimmung im Raum schlug um. Das Thema, um das es ging war mit einem mal ein gänzlich anderes.

So stark Hermine gerade eben noch gewesen war, so unendlich verletzlich wirkte sie nun.

„Du hast vermutlich schon Frauen erlebt, denen es so ging wie jetzt mir. Wie... wie lange wird das andauern, Severus? Wann geht das wieder weg? Ich kann es einigermaßen ertragen, wenn die Berührung von mir selbst ausgeht, aber wenn ich berührt werde... Mein Kopf weiß, was richtig ist, mein Kopf weiß, daß ich keine Angst haben brauche, aber mein Körper betrügt mich!"

Die Angst vor dem, was mit ihr geschah, war nun deutlich in ihren Augen zu lesen, aber sie versuchte, in ihrem Gesicht einen neutralen Ausdruck aufrecht zu erhalten.

So gut, daß sie jemand anderen damit vielleicht getäuscht hätte... nicht aber ihn...

Plötzlich ergriff sie eine seiner Hände und hielt sie mit ihren beiden umfaßt. Sehr fest, als unterbinde sie damit den Impuls ihn wieder loszulassen.

Sie hielt sich mit ihrem Blick an ihren Händen fest und sie sprach jetzt so leise, daß er genau hinhören mußte, um sie zu verstehen.

„Es geht den ganzen Tag schon so. Sobald mich jemand berührt, zucke ich zusammen, weiche jeder Bewegung aus und wenn es einen Moment länger andauert, möchte ich schreien und weglaufen... Wie lange wird das so sein? Kann Poppy mir das sagen, wenn ich sie frage? Oder weißt du es?"

Er legte seine freie Hand noch auf ihre oben auf. Sie lächelte und ließ die Konstellation so wie er sie jetzt verändert hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann ließ ihr inneres Beben nach und sie beruhigte sich wieder, wie sie es auch in der Nacht in seinen Armen getan hatte.

„Hermine, für deinen Geist ist es so, als sei es erst in der letzten Nacht passiert. Es wird viel Zeit brauchen, bis wieder Normalität einkehren kann. Gib dir selbst diese Zeit. Zeit ist das einzige Heilmittel, das jetzt zur Verfügung steht. Ein paar Wochen... vielleicht ein paar Monate.. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, daß du es heute Nacht nach dem ersten Schock in meinem Arm ausgehalten hast. Wahrscheinlich ging es nur, weil wir uns so viel Zeit lassen konnten. Wenn du Zeit hast, wird es wahrscheinlich ganz gut gehen. Du solltest nur plötzlichen Körperkontakt erst einmal meiden."

„So kann es aber nicht bleiben, Severus. Ich kann nicht jede Umarmung mit dir ausführlich planen oder in langen Sequenzen einleiten!", unterbrach sie ihn „Ich brauche deine Berührungen – jetzt mehr denn je! Ich brauche dich, deine Nähe und ich drehe durch, wenn mein eigener Körper mich davon abhält! Es muß doch irgendetwas geben, was man dagegen tun kann?"

Er nickte.

„Ich kenne einige Tränke, die ich für dich brauen kann, wenn du das möchtest. Ich habe vor langer Zeit eine Liste von Möglichkeiten angelegt, die in derartigen Fällen helfen. Einige davon könntest du nicht trinken, weil du..." er sprach nicht weiter, sondern blickte ganz kurz ihren Bauch an. Hermine nickte nur und er sprach weiter: „aber andere kämen durchaus in Frage."

Er begann, ihr eine Reihe von Zaubertränken aufzulisten und ihre Wirkungsweisen zu erklären. Es reichte von Beruhigungsmitteln, die über kurzfristige Angst-Attacken hinweghelfen konnten, bis hin zu wirklich außergewöhnlichen Gebräuen, die in der Lage waren, körperliche Abneigungen für gewisse Zeiträume in das Gegenteil zu verwandeln, um dem Körper die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an den Kontakt zu anderen Menschen wieder zu gewöhnen.

All diese Tränke, so machtvoll sie zum Teil sein mochten, erschienen Hermine unzureichend.

„Ich will weder betäubt noch umgepolt werden, und ich will auch nicht, daß mein Bewußtsein in irgendeiner Form getrübt ist." Jetzt war sie es, die gereizt klang und ihr war klar, daß es undankbar klingen mußte, seine Vorschläge so kategorisch abzulehnen. Sie war sicher, daß viele Frauen in ihrer Lage eine Menge für egal welchen der von Severus soeben aufgezählten Tränke geben würde. Aber das war ihr in diesem Moment gleichgültig! Sie wollte einfach nur, daß dieses Toben in ihrem Inneren zur Ruhe kam – aufhörte.

„Kannst du nicht einfach die Erinnerung daran aus meinem Kopf verbannen? Benutze den Obliviate-Zauber. Ich selbst habe es offensichtlich nicht hinbekommen, aber es funktioniert sicher, wenn du es machst!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das bringt nicht viel, Hermine. Es würde nur bewirken, daß du nicht mehr wüßtest, warum dein Körper so reagiert. Die Abwehr wäre sicherlich schwächer, vielleicht wäre sie sogar für kurze Zeit ganz fort, so wie es nach deinem Selbsteinsatz des Obliviate ja für kurze Zeit funktioniert hat, aber sie wäre unterschwellig da und irgendwann würde sie, genau wie gestern Nacht, wieder komplett durchbrechen."

Er streichelte unbewußt mit dem Daumen sanft die Seite ihrer Hand.

„Es gibt in uns etwas, daß ich das ‚Körpergedächtnis' nenne. Selbst wenn wir keine Erinnerungen an bestimmte Phasen unseres Lebens haben, erinnert sich doch unser Körper daran. Glaube mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Und dieses Körpergedächtnis zu löschen ist sehr schwierig."

„Aber es geht?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

Snape zögerte lange, bevor er antwortete.

„Möglicherweise..."

„Was heißt ‚möglicherweise' – geht es, oder geht es nicht."

„Ich habe es nur zweimal ausprobiert und das Ergebnis war damals in beiden Fällen fatal. Ich habe danach die Lösung des Problems gefunden, aber es hatte nie wieder eine Möglichkeit gegeben, es auszuprobieren."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Hat es einfach nicht funktioniert oder hast du einen Fehler gemacht?"

„Es hat nicht funktioniert, weil ich einen Fehler gemacht habe..."

Hermine sah ihn schweigend an und forderte mit ihrem Blick mehr Informationen zu dem Thema.

Snape seufzte erneut, ließ sie los und stand auf. Während er im Raum auf und ab ging, begann er zu erklären.

„Ich habe vor Jahren einen Trank entwickelt, der den Opfern der Todesser helfen sollte, mit dem Erlebten besser klarzukommen. Es sollte das Körpergedächtnis für den konkreten Zeitraum löschen, aber die Erinnerung an die Tat bestehenlassen, damit man mir keinen Verrat nachweisen konnte und vor allem, damit die betreffende Person sich dem Täter gegenüber nicht plötzlich wieder völlig unbedarft benehmen und sich erneut in Gefahr bringen würde. Damit wäre gewährleistet gewesen, daß die Person, trotz der erhaltenen Erinnerung, ein ganz normales Leben führen kann."

Hermine folgte ihm mit ihren Blicken.

„Und wo lag das Problem?"

Snape verschränkte die Arme und blieb stehen.

„Ich habe zügig festgestellt, daß sich die Körpererinnerung nicht löschen läßt, solange die tatsächliche Erinnerung im Geist verbleibt. Testpersonen hatte ich aus gegebenem Anlass leider zu genüge... Glücklicherweise habe ich mit diesen Versuchen wenigstens keinen Schaden an den Personen angerichtet." Er hielt kurz in seiner Erläuterung inne, als fiele ihm etwas ein „zwei von ihnen trugen übrigens Kinder in sich, die danach gesund zur Welt kamen – in diesem Punkt ist der Trank also keine Gefahr. Und auch andere Nebenwirkungen waren nicht erkennbar. Aber ich wollte Ergebnisse. Also habe ich erst gedacht, daß ich lieber bereit bin, in Kauf zu nehmen, daß die Person sich gar nicht mehr an den Vorfall erinnert – auch wenn mich das in Schwierigkeiten hätte bringen können - und habe die geistige Erinnerung magisch weggenommen und danach den Trank verabreicht. Einen einzelnen Fall von totaler Amnesie in einem solchen Zusammenhang hätte ich dem Lord sicher glaubhaft machen können und an spätere Einsatzmöglichkeiten habe ich erst einmal nicht denken wollen. Es ging darum, einen funktionierenden Trank zu erhalten." Er schien sehr ungern an das Ergebnis zu denken. „Es hat sich aber herausgestellt, daß eine Lücke in der Erinnerung, die nicht nur den Geist, sondern auch den Körper beinhaltet, bewirkt, daß sich die Fäden nicht mehr zu einem Ganzen verstricken. Es ist so als reiße der Faden, der die gesamten Erinnerungen zusammenhält. Wenn du aus einer Wäscheleine mit unzähligen Wäschestücken ein Wäscheteil mitsamt dem Stück Leine an dem es hängt herausschneidest, anstatt es abzunehmen, ist die Leine an dieser Stelle unterbrochen und der gesamte Rest fällt zu Boden. Genau das ist geschehen. Es ist mir nie mehr gelungen, die losen Enden zusammenzuknüpfen, weil einfach ein Stück fehlte. Ihr Verstand war irreparabel verwirrt und ist es bis heute."

„Und die zweite?", Hermine war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Faszination für diese Gedankengänge und dem gleichzeitigen Horror dessen was da beschrieben wurde.

„Was ist bei der zweiten passiert?"

Snape legte kurz den Kopf in den Nacken, stieß einmal geräuschvoll die Luft eines Atemzugs in den Raum und sah die Zimmerdecke an, bevor er weitererzählte.

„Beim zweiten Mal wollte ich die Erinnerung des Geistes quasi aufbewahren. Wir haben sie in einem Denkarium abgelegt und wollten sie nach der Benutzung des Trankes wieder einfügen. Es lief alles gut, bis deutlich wurde, daß ein Gegenstand wie das Denkarium nicht in der Lage ist, selbst, aktiv die Erinnerungen zurückzugeben. Und ich konnte die Erinnerung auch nicht aus dem Denkarium entnehmen und ihr zurückgeben, denn es fehlten sozusagen die Eckstücke, die nur der wissen kann, der die Erinnerung entnommen hat. Es wäre so gewesen, als sollte ich in einem Puzzle mit fünfmilliarden Stücken, das permanent in drei Dimensionen in Bewegung ist, ein einzelnes Stück einbringen... Jeder hätte sich ihre Erinnerungen ansehen und verinnerlichen können – jeder – außer ihr... mit ihr ist das gleiche geschehen wie mit der ersten Frau. Danach habe ich es nie wieder versucht."

Hermine fühlte die Angst in jeder Faser, aber trotzdem überzog gleichzeitig ein leichtes Lächeln ihr Gesicht.

„Du hättest mir nicht davon erzählt, wenn du nicht glauben würdest, daß es doch einen Weg gibt, den Trank zu benutzen."

Er nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf.

„Ich hätte den Mund halten sollen." Er blieb wieder stehen und sah sie an. „Aber ich denke, daß es sinnlos ist, dich jetzt zu bitten, zu vergessen, was ich dir erzählt habe?"

Hermine grinste schief.

„Ein netter Ausdruck angesichts der Thematik... – aber, nein, es hätte keinen Sinn..."

Snape kam zu ihr zurück, zog sich den Sessel mit einer Drehung an den Tisch und nahm ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Nun gut. Die Überlegung ist folgende: Der Gedanke, die Erinnerung an einem anderen Ort sozusagen zu lagern, war eindeutig richtig. Aber es darf kein Gegenstand sein. Es muß ein aktiver Ort sein – ein anderer Geist..."

Hermine setzte atemlos hinterher: „...und du weißt ohnehin, was geschehen ist..."

Er lehnte sich nach hinten und ließ Hermine dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich wußte, daß du das sagen würdest.", seufzte er. „Du hast vermutlich Recht."

Hermine lehnte sich nach vorne und streckte ihm über den Tisch eine Hand entgegen. Von dem Zittern war nichts mehr zu sehen. Er beugte sich ebenfalls vor und ergriff langsam mit ausgestrecktem Arm ihre Hand.

„Es ist gefährlich, Hermine. Ich bin mir zwar sicher, daß es funktionieren würde – aber es unter dem Strich gibt trotzdem keine Gewissheit. Und wenn es nicht funktioniert... dann sind die Folgen irreparabel."

„Wie sicher bist du dir?"

„Wie soll ich das sagen?"

„In Prozent..."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"  
Ihr Blick sprach Bände.

„Doch..."

Er zögerte, aber dann antwortete er und hielt dabei seinen Blick weiterhin in ihrem.

„99,9"

Sie ließ seine Hand los und stand auf.

„Worauf wartest du dann. Ich gehe vor ins Labor und entfache das Feuer."

Er sprang auf und hielt sie am Arm zurück, ihr kurzes Zusammenzucken billigend in Kauf nehmend.

„Nein, Hermine, nicht mehr heute abend. Wir sind beide völlig erledigt. Und wenn wir das machen – und ich betone noch einmal das Wort ‚wenn', dann tun wir dies, wenn wir wach und ausgeruht sind. Es darf kein Fehler passieren..."

Hermine stand einen Moment unentschlossen vor ihm, aber dann nickte sie.

„Ich hasse es, wenn ich vernünftig sein muß...", murmelte sie, und zog leise nörgelnd ihren Arm aus seiner Hand.

„Nein, das tust du nicht...", flüsterte er und bot ihr seine Arme offen an.

Wenn es von ihr ausging, war es erträglich.

Also ging sie langsam auf ihn zu und schmiegte sich, die bei ihm nicht ganz so laut schlagenden Alarmglocken in ihrem Inneren bewußt niederkämpfend, in seinen Arm, bis auch das letzte falsche Gefühl warmem Wohlbefinden gewichen war.

Er hielt sie sanft, vorsichtig und zärtlich und murmelte ihr in die Haare: „Möchtest du heute nach alleine in unserem Bett schlafen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Um nichts in der Welt..."

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, bot er ihr eine Phiole an.

„Trink das hier – nur heute Nacht."

Hermine ahnte aufgrund der Farbe der Flüssigkeit zwar was er ihr entgegenhielt, aber sie fragte trotzdem.

„Was ist das?"

„Traumloser Schlaf."

Hermine nickte unwillig zustimmend.

„Vermutlich nicht die schlechteste aller Ideen, wenn ich an die letzte Nacht denke."

Mit erleichtertem Blick zog Snape den Korken aus der kleinen Flasche und reichte sie Hermine.

Einige wenige Schlucke und die junge Gryffindor wußte, daß ihr nur sehr wenig Zeit blieb, sich zum Schlafen zurecht zu machen... wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte... eigentlich gar keine...

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, daß sie die prompte Wirkung des Trankes nicht bedacht hatte, setzte sie sich aufs Bett und schlief noch im Sitzen ein.

Snape hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, sie auszuziehen, sondern bettete sie, angezogen wie sie war in die Waagerechte hielt dann doch eine Sekunde inne, küßte sie auf die Stirn – wissend, daß sich auf ihren Lippen noch ein Rest des Trankes befinden könnte, richtete sich wieder auf und verließ mit großen Schritten das Schlafzimmer und seine Räume.

oOoOo

Wenige Minuten später klopfte es an Silvian Snapes Tür.

Der Sänger öffnete und vor ihm stand sein Bruder.

„Oh, was für unerwarteteter Besuch zu dieser Stunde. Komm rein, Bruderherz. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Snape machte keine Anstalten, Silvians Räume zu betreten, sah ihn nur sehr ernst an und war eindeutig in Eile.

„Komm bitte mit mir ins Labor, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich muß etwas ausprobieren, und das kann ich nicht alleine..."

* * *

_(Das Zitat über dem Kapitel ist aus dem Musical Yentl aus dem Song „The way he makes me feel")_


	19. Kapitel 18

Ich danke euch für die Reviews und hoffe, daß euch dieses Kapitel gefällt.

* * *

_The world seems not the same, though I know, nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind, I can't leave it all behind..._

* * *

Kapitel 18

Severus schwieg den kompletten Weg - Silvian fragte nicht. Sein Bruder würde reden, wenn es erforderlich war.  
Als die beiden Männer das Labor betraten, schlug ihnen die feuchtwarme Hitze entgegen, die für die Zubereitungszeit von Zaubertränken so typisch war.  
"Du hast also etwas gebraut und willst das jetzt ausprobieren?", stellte Silvian mehr fest, als daß er es fragte.  
Snape nickte und ging zu dem Kessel der über dem Feuer hing und dessen Inhalt leise brodelte.  
"Ich habe heute morgen diesen Trank aufgesetzt, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, daß er zum Einsatz kommen würde."  
Der Zaubertrankmeister sah einen Moment sehr aufmerksam in den Kessel hinein, griff, ohne den Blick vom Trank zu lassen, zur Seite zu einer kleinen Schale, nahm eine Prise des Pulvers, das darin lag, zwischen die Fingerspitzen und gab ein klein wenig davon in den Kessel. Er wartete einen Augenblick, dann gab er noch ein wenig mehr hinzu, gab einen leisen, zufriedenen Laut von sich und ließ den Rest wieder in die Schale fallen. Danach rieb er kurz die Hände aneinander um die Pulverreste abzureiben und wandte sich wieder seinem Bruder zu, der sich halb sitzend, halb stehend an den Schreibtisch des Labors gelehnt hatte.  
"Das klingt nicht besonders sicher, großer Bruder."  
Snape verzog das Gesicht.  
"Ist es auch nicht und deshalb muß ich es austesten, bevor ich es Hermine verabreiche."  
Silvians Augenbrauen zogen sich weit nach oben.  
"Hermine?"  
Snape erklärte Silvian alles das über den Trank den er zubereitet hatte, was er kurz zuvor Hermine erläutert hatte.  
Sein Bruder war erwartungsgemäß nicht begeistert.

"Du willst wirklich riskieren das Zeug Hermine zu geben, nachdem du damit schon zweimal mehr Schaden als Nutzen hervorgebracht hast?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister schloß kurz die Augen, um im Dunkeln ein wenig von der Geduld zu finden, die ihm gerade abhanden zu kommen drohte.

"Nein, ich würde es nicht riskieren, das ‚Zeug' Hermine zu geben, wenn nicht jede Eventualität ausgeschlossen ist. Und genau das ist der Grund dafür, warum du jetzt hier bist, weil ich dich brauche, um den Trank an mir selbst auszuprobieren."

Silvian warf, Jubel vorheuchelnd, die Arme nach oben.

"TOLL! Das ist wirklich besser!" jetzt funkelte er seinen Bruder an. "Du hast echt einen Knall, Sev. Meinst du, daß du Hermine damit hilfst, wenn du dich selbst in ein brabbelndes Etwas verwandelst, das sie hin und wieder in St. Mungos besuchen kann?"  
Snape schnaubte verächtlich.  
"Ich bringe mich nicht in Gefahr, Sil. Der Trank ist absolut sicher, davon bin ich überzeugt, sonst hätte ich ihn nicht gebraut! Ich habe Hermine nur deshalb nicht erzählt, daß er bereits fertig ist, weil ich zum einen eine Gelegenheit abwarten wollte, bei der ich in Erfahrung bringen kann, ob sie überhaupt daran interessiert wäre und weil ich, zum anderen erst die genaue Wirkungsweise ausprobieren möchte. In Gefahr bin ich dabei nicht. Ich will nur genau wissen, wie es abläuft."  
"Klar, Sev - und weil es so sicher ist, testest du es hier mit mir in einer Nacht- und Nebel-Aktion."  
Snape verdrehte die Augen verärgert nach oben und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Ich teste es in der Nacht, weil Hermine jetzt schläft und ich teste es mit dir, weil du der einzige bist, der... du weißt schon... hinein kann, ohne hintenüberzufallen"  
Silvian setzte ein seltsames Lächeln auf.  
"Also wieder ganz wie in alten Zeiten?"  
Snape nickte.  
"Wie in alten Zeiten..."  
Der Sänger zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Abbringen kann ich dich davon ohnehin nicht, also laß uns anfangen."  
Der Zaubertrankmeister stieß einen erleichterten Atemzug aus.  
"Danke."

Wenig später saßen sich die beiden Männer im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden gegenüber.  
Zwischen ihnen stand ein Becher mit einer kleinen Menge des Trankes.  
Snape sah sehr ernst aus und sie atmeten beide noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Arme ihres Gegenübers fest bei den Handgelenken griffen.  
Plötzlich kicherte Silvian leise.  
"Was?", zischte Snape ungehalten.  
Silvian grinste.  
"Meinst du, daß Rochus uns je auf die Schliche gekommen wäre?"  
Er wehrte sich kurz dagegen, aber dann schmunzelte Snape ebenfalls.  
"Vater hat es nie herausgefunden, wie sollte da dieser Idiot Rochus etwas bemerken?"  
Er bemühte sich, wieder ernst zu werden.  
"Es war nicht richtig, einen Knirps wie dich ständig mit Veritaserum zu befragen, wenn sie von unseren Umtrieben wissen wollten."  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Aber angesichts der Tatsache, daß sie nicht in unsere Köpfe hineinkamen und du ja angeblich so schlecht auf das Serum reagiert hast, eine durchaus effektive Methode."  
Er versuchte ernst zu bleiben, aber um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es wieder verräterisch, bis er plötzlich doch auflachen mußte.  
"Sie haben kein einziges Mal dich befragt, oder? Immer nur mich! Sie haben dir die Nummer mit der Reaktion auf das Serum wirklich abgekauft. Das begreife ich bis heute nicht. Stell dir vor, sie hätten auch nur einmal bei dir nach den Antworten gesucht."  
"Hör bloß auf. Wenn ich bedenke, was du alles in meinem Kopf abgelegt hast - das wäre Stubenarrest bis zur Rente gewesen!"  
Sie lachten jetzt beide so sehr, daß sie sich wieder losließen.

Silvian rieb sich eine Träne aus den vom Lachen feuchten Augen. Einen Moment später kehrte wieder Stille ein und die Stimmung wurde ernsthafter.

"Bist du dir sicher, großer Bruder? Ich habe eine Höllenangst bei deinem Experiment.", Silvian legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah ihn fragend an. "Es ist lange her, daß wir das gemacht haben und du hast deine Barrieren in der Zwischenzeit schon allein durch deine Arbeit sicher deutlich verstärkt."

"Nicht gegen dich, kleiner Bruder.", versicherte Snape und hielt ihm erneut seine Arme hin.

Wieder umfaßten sie gegenseitig ihre Handgelenke.

"Na dann, vielgerühmter Zaubertrankmeister, zeig mal was dein Gebräu kann.", flüsterte Silvian, während beide den Griff um die Arme des Bruders verstärkten und ihre Blicke so tief ineinander versenkten, daß die Verbindung zwischen ihnen fast greifbar schien.

oOoOo

"Oh shit!", keuchte Silvian nicht zum ersten Mal, als er erneut versehentlich Bereiche von Snapes Erinnerung zu sehen bekam, die dieser ihm eigentlich vorenthalten wollte.

"Entschuldige", flüsterte Snape angestrengt und bemühte sich stärker, die Erinnerung im Vordergrund zu halten, die er für dieses Experiment ausgewählt hatte.

"Verflucht, Bruder, du hast schon als Knirps eine Menge mieses Zeug in deinem Kopf gehabt, aber das hier übertrifft alles. Kannst du mir mal erklären, wie du aus deiner eigenen Geschichte bisher lebend rausgekommen bist?" Silvian stand Schweiß auf der Stirn.

"Später, Sil – später... wir müssen das hier jetzt erst irgendwie hinter uns bringen. Hast du die Bilder?"

Der Jüngere konzentrierte sich wieder und nickte dann.

"Von dem Moment an, wo du hochkletterst, oder erst von da an wo der Ast tatsächlich bricht?"

"Einschließlich hochklettern..."

Die Männer verstummten für einen Augenblick.

Danach lösten sie ihre Hände und Silvian zog unter seinem Hemd eine Kette hervor, an der ein flacher, schwarzer Stein hing, auf dem in fast schwarzem Rot ein Stern aufgemalt war. Er umfasste den Stein kurz mit seiner linken. Beugte sich dann nach vorne und legte Snape die Handfläche seiner rechten Hand auf die Stirn.

"OBLIVIATE"

Snape wartete kurz und fragte dann.

"Welche Erinnerung hast du weggenommen?"

"Den Moment als auf dem Kirschbaum unter dir der Ast weggebrochen ist"

Snape horchte in sich hinein, überlegte intensiv und nickte dann.

"Ich bin von einem Kirschbaum gestürzt? Ok. ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Gut."

Er griff den Becher vor sich und leerte ihn mit einigen wenigen Schlucken.

Er schüttelte sich und man sah ihm an, daß er eigentlich das Bedürfnis hatte, das Gesicht angewidert zu verziehen – aber selbstverständlich gab er diesem Drang nicht nach.

"Das sollte jetzt exakt die Erinnerung aus dem Körpergedächtnis nehmen, die du gerade aus meinem Kopf entfernt hast. Denk daran, ich habe es dir genau erklärt. Ich werde jetzt so lange weiterreden, wie ich kann, damit du den Zeitpunkt erkennen kannst, wenn der Trank seine volle Wirkung entfaltet hat und dann gibst du mir die Erinnerung zurück."

Silivian lächelte zwar, aber glücklich sah er nicht aus.

"Daß du mich immer zu sowas überredest..."

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Wenn wir gegenüberstellen, wer von uns den anderen häufiger zu Streichen überre..." Snape brach mitten im Satz ab und sein Blick wurde plötzlich glasig. Er sah für einen Moment sehr verwirrt aus, dann schnappte er offenbar fürchterlich erschrocken einmal nach Luft, bevor sein Ausdruck einen erschreckend endgültig erscheinenden Zug von Ferne bekam. Es schien so, als sei er gar nicht mehr anwesend, als säße lediglich sein Körper noch in diesem Raum.

Silvian schluckte hart, bevor er näher an seinen Bruder heranrückte

"Verflucht Sev! Ich hätte das nie mitmachen dürfen! Ich schwöre dir, daß ich dich windelweich prügele, wenn du Unrecht hattest!"

Silvians Magen drehte sich um und die Angst drohte ihn handlungsunfähig zu machen. Aber er war ein Snape und wenn ihm diese Tatsache eines mit auf den Lebensweg gegeben hatte, dann, daß man erst kapitulierte, wenn man tot war.

Er schlug den Becher der zwischen ihnen stand zur Seite weg, um so dicht wie möglich vor seinem Bruder knien zu können.

Mit beiden Händen umgriff er den Kopf seines Bruders, legte seine Stirn gegen die von Severus und murmelte "LEGILLIMENS"

Es funktionierte nicht sofort. Silvian war bemüht, mit aller Kraft dieses unfassbar schreckliche Gefühl des Alleinseins niederzukämpfen. Er hatte es damals gespürt, als sein Vater gestorben war. Er hatte es fühlen können, wenn auch nicht so stark, als seine Mutter gegangen war. Aber Severus Existenz war immer vorhanden gewesen. Ein Stein in seiner Brandung, der Anker der ihn in dieser Welt hielt, sein Hafen... und in diesem Moment konnte er fühlen, wie der Geist seines Bruders sich auflöste, in seine einzelnen Bestandteile zerfiel, die er nie wieder würde zusammenfügen können, wenn erst einmal ein bestimmter Punkt dieses Prozesses erreicht sein würde.

"LEGILLIMENS", preßte er deutlich lauter hervor. Die Dringlichkeit des Spruches schlug sich in der Intensität nieder, in der Silvian die Zauberformel jetzt sprach - und diesmal funktionierte es. Er tauchte ab in die Tiefen der Erinnerung von Severus Snape...

Diesmal konnte sein Bruder ihm nicht helfen. Diesmal mußte er die Stelle alleine finden. Silvian wußte, wo er zu suchen hatte, aber er mußte erst einen Weg finden, die wellenartig auf ihn einströmenden Szenen und Bilder von sich fern zu halten, damit er fündig werden konnte.

oOoOo

Als Snape erwachte, war eine gute Stunde vergangen.

Er hatte leichte Kopfschmerzen, aber ansonsten ging es ihm hervorragend. Er saß noch immer an der Stelle, an der er sich mit seinem Bruder für dieses Experiment niedergelassen hatte. Aber Silvian saß nicht vor ihm.

Snape sah sich suchend um und sah Licht aus der Tür die in sein Büro führte.

Er stand auf und wollte losgehen, aber seine Beine waren ein wenig wackelig, so daß er einen kurzen Moment wartete, bis er wieder sicher stand, bevor er in den anderen Raum ging.

Silvian saß auf der Kante des massigen Schreibtisches, den Kopf gesenkt, die Arme fast krampfartig vor der Brust verschränkt. Der Zaubertrankmeister blieb kurz stehen und versuchte zu erkennen, was mit seinem Bruder los war.

Als Silvian seine Gegenwart bemerkte und ihm sein Gesicht zuwandte, erschrak Snape heftig.

Wo seine Augen dunkler wurden, wenn er wütend oder erschöpft war, wurden die seines Bruders auf eine Weise die man nicht beschreiben konnte heller.

In diesem Moment waren sie so hell, daß es für einen kurzen Moment so aussah, als habe er gar keine Pupillen...

Mit wenigen Schritten war Snape bei Silvian und faßte ihn bei den Schultern.

"Sil?"

Der Sänger hatte seinen Kopf sofort wieder gesenkt und seine Arme waren nach wie vor verschränkt.

Erst als ein gut sichtbarer Tropfen zu Boden fiel, erkannte Severus, daß sein Bruder weinte und diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn noch mehr erschrecken.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er eindringlich, während er sich ein wenig zu ihm hinabbeugte, um ihm vielleicht doch ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Aber Silvian wandte sein Gesicht nur noch weiter von ihm weg, löste die verschränkten Arme kurz, um sich mit einer Hand ungehalten über die Augen zu wischen, bevor er endlich hochsah.

Es lagen Entsetzen und Betroffenheit zugleich in seinem Blick.

Snape war sofort klar, was den Zustand seines Bruders ausgelöst hatte. Es war eine Sache, zu ahnen, was er in seiner Zeit als Todesser getan hatte – es war sicherlich eine ganz andere, in seinen Erinnerungen dabei zu sein...

"Was haben sie mit dir... gemacht... Sev?", fragte Silvian heiser.

Snape antwortete nicht sofort, weil er nicht wußte, was genau sein Bruder gesehen hatte. Meinte er die Flüche, die er abbekommen hatte? Meinte er einen konkreten Vorfall?

"Was hast du mit dir machen lassen?" fragte Silvian im gleichen Tonfall.

"Warum hast du mir das alles nicht gesagt?", setzte er eine dritte Frage sofort hinterher.

Snape wußte nicht genau, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Er hatte sich doch mit Silvian mehr als mit jedem anderen über alles ausgetauscht. Er hatte geglaubt, daß dem Jüngeren klar war, welcher Art seine Arbeit gewesen war. Silvian konnte nur das meinen, was er über seine Zeit an der Seite des dunklen Lords gefunden hatte... Verflucht... war eigentlich niemandem wirklich bewußt gewesen, was es doch zwangsläufig bedeuten mußte, Todesser zu sein? Offenbar nicht... "

Er ließ ihn abrupt los und in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Was hatte Silvian alles gesehen, was er so nicht erwartet hatte? Snape verfluchte, daß der Trank verhindert hatte, daß er den Gedankenaustausch bewußt hätte beeinflussen können und schlug sich innerlich angesichts seiner eigenen Dummheit gegen den Kopf. War er wirklich selbst im Laufe der Jahre so abgestumpft gegen die Grausamkeiten die er erlitten aber auch begangen hatte, daß er von Silvian erwartet hatte, damit klar zu kommen? Im besten Falle hatte sein Bruder jetzt mit angesehen, wie er gefoltert worden war – im schlimmsten Fall hatte er, so als sei er selbst dabeigewesen, gesehen, was Snape getan hatte... Dem Zauberer wurde ein wenig schwindelig.

"Warum hast du dich einsperren lassen, Sev! Warum hast du es nicht mit mir geteilt?", Silvians Stimme war unerwartet leise.

Nur war Snape endgültig verwirrt... einsperren?

"Was meinst du?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Was ich meine!"

Die Tatsache, daß Snape nicht antwortete war für den Sänger Bestätigung genug.

Silvian griff nach dem Gesicht seines Bruders, wie er es vorhin im Labor auch getan hatte. Er umfaßte es und sah ihm in die Augen, als wolle er verhindern, daß Severus jemals wieder irgendwo anders hinsehen würde.

"Weißt du es wirklich nicht?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf so gut es ging.

"Bei Merlin..."

Silvians Wut und Fassungslosigkeit waren genau wie die Betroffenheit noch immer vorhanden, aber er schien sich trotzdem langsam zu beruhigen.

"Sie konnten nicht in deinen Kopf hinein um dich von allem abzuschotten und haben dich dann stattdessen so lange malträtiert, bis du dich ganz von alleine eingesperrt hast. Ich wußte ja, daß du dich von anderen Menschen ferngehalten hast, aber daß du es SO getan hast..."

Snape war nun nicht weniger verwirrt, aber er wußte jetzt immerhin, wovon Silvian redete.

"Das hat mir in all diesen Jahren sehr geholfen, Sil. Sieh das doch nicht so dramatisch.", versuchte er seinen Bruder zu beruhigen.

"Ich hätte dir helfen können...", flüsterte Silvian.

Snape legte den Kopf schief und sah seinen Bruder an.

"Wie hättest du das denn tun sollen? Nein, Sil. Das hättest du nicht gekonnt. Du warst selbst noch ein Kind."

"Doch...", widersprach Silvian leise. "Ich hätte vieles mittragen können."

Snape lachte nun traurig.

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte dich das tun lassen?"

"Laß die 'Großer Bruder'-Nummer, Sev! Anfangs hast du diese Möglichkein einige Male genutzt, bevor ich in die Staaten gereist bin. Erinnerst du dich?"

Snape wußte sofort, wovon Silvian sprach und nickte.

"Du hast Recht... am Anfang war es so. Aber zum einen war es nicht in Ordnung, daß ich dich damit belastet habe und zum anderen – glaube mir – ich hätte ab einem bestimmten Punkt auf jeden Fall damit aufgehört, weil es..." er sprach nicht weiter...

"...zuviel gewesen wäre, Sev? Wolltest du das sagen? Und willst du mir sagen, daß es deshalb richtiger war, es alleine zu tragen? Sev, ich spreche nicht einmal von dem, was du erlebt hast – auch wenn ich die Bilder nie so konkret vor Augen gehabt habe wie vorhin im Labor – aber ich bin ja nicht blöd – du mußtest in Voldemorts Kreisen leben – ein Idiot wäre, wer glaubt, daß es dort freundlich zugegangen ist... nein, Sev, davon spreche ich nicht – ich spreche von dem, was es in dir ausgelöst hat, von dem, was es in dir zerschlagen hat ohne daß du es je auch nur mit einer einzigen Silbe erwähnt hast und ich spreche davon, daß ich die ganzen Narben, die Poppy in diesen Jahren so wunderbar von deiner Haut ferngehalten hat, gefunden habe... in dir..."

Severus verschränkte nun seinerseits die Arme. Nicht in Abwehr – sondern einfach, weil die Situation ihm so unangenehm war, daß er nicht wußte, was er sonst mit ihnen tun sollte.

"Aber es ist nicht deine Schuld, Sev - es ist meine... ICH habe zugelassen, daß sie dich so weit gebracht haben...Ich wünschte nun, ich wäre trotz allem geblieben.", setzte der Sänger leise hinterher.

Die Verwirrung kehrte in die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters zurück, während gleichzeitig eine Ahnung in ihm hochstieg.

"Trotz allem? Was meinst du damit?"

Silvian seufzte.

"Meine, wie du es immer so schön nennst, hormongesteuerte, pubertäre Entscheidung Europa zu verlassen hatte einen sehr viel konkreteren Grund."

Snape schloß die Augen. 'nein... bitte nein...' war alles, was in seinem Kopf widerhallte.

"Und welchen?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme, ohne die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

"Sie hatten mir befohlen, mich von dir fernzuhalten, vom ersten Tag an... und wenn ich es nicht getan habe – hat er sich an Mum vergriffen... anfangs hat er mich gezwungen, es mir danach im Denkarium anzusehen, damit ich begriff, was das Ergebnis wäre, wenn ich dir zu nahe bin – wenn du nicht im Haus warst mußte ich es direkt mitansehen...", Silvians Stimme war kaum zu hören, als er Snape verriet, was er all die Jahre für sich behalten hatte.

"Mum hat mich immer und immer wieder angehalten, mich nicht davon abbringen zu lassen, dir zu helfen, wo immer ich konnte und Merlin weiß, daß du und ich versucht haben, es vor ihnen geheimzuhalten. Aber sie haben es doch immer mal wieder mitbekommen. Du, Sev, hattest dich Rochus immer mal wieder entgegengestellt, was ich nie gewagt habe, aber als du in Hogwarts warst... erst da habe ich erkannt, daß er die Misshandlungen zwar als Mittel einsetzte, um mich einzuschüchtern, daß es ihm aber in Wirklichkeit nicht um die Einschüchterung ging, sondern darum, ihr weh zu tun. Denn als du fort warst – und es also eigentlich keinen Grund mehr dafür gab, hat er trotzdem nicht aufgehört. Auch als du fort warst, ist er regelmäßig gekommen... und das hat Mum wohl den Rest gegeben. Ich denke, daß sie so lange durchgehalten hat, wie sie glauben konnte, daß es enden würde, wenn du nach Hogwarts gehst. Aber zu erkennen, daß es nicht der Schlußstrich war, hat sie wohl gebrochen. Ich wußte, daß sie, solange noch ein Angehöriger im Haus war, zu Hause bleiben würde und daß sie nach St. Mungos gebracht würde, wenn ich nicht mehr bei ihr wohnen würde. Das Angebot mich wegzubringen nach Übersee hatte Rochus mir mehr als einmal gemacht. Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Und auf diese Weise war Mum in Sicherheit, denn es war klar, daß im Krankenhaus nichts geschehen würde.", seine Stimme war noch leiser geworden und er klang, als läge alle Schuld des Universums auf ihm.

"Also bin ich gegangen... und habe dich ihm überlassen...", hauchte er nur noch.

Snape hatte aufmerksam und atemlos zugehört und stellte sich nun wieder vor seinen Bruder.

"Und du wirfst mir vor, daß ich etwas, das mich belastet hat, für mich behalten habe? Silvian... sieh mich an..."

Snapes Stimme war fest, ruhig und es klang noch etwas darin mit, das Silvian nicht direkt einordnen konnte. Er hob den Blick und sah Severus an, in dem er trotz allem noch immer so leicht den Jungen erkennen konnte, mit dem er sich darum gestritten hatte, wer als erster seinem Vater in die Arme springen durfte, wenn dieser nach Hause kam und mit dem er gemeinsam, heimlich das Innere des dicken Sonntag-Weißbrotes aus der Kruste herausgepult und gegessen hatte, in der unsinnigen Kinder-Überzeugung, es würde schon niemand bemerken, daß das Brot nun innen hohl war.

Snape ergriff die Arme seines Bruders, die Handgelenke umfassend, so, wie sie es vorhin im Labor getan hatten. Ein Griff, der für die Geschwister so natürlich war, daß der Jüngere ihn automatisch ebenso fasste.

"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie unglaublich stolz ich auf dich bin."

Nun war es an Silvian, verwirrt auszusehen.

"Stolz? Du bist stolz, daß ich dich all die Jahre belogen habe? Daß ich dich im Stich gelassen habe? Daß ich nicht irgendeinen Weg gefunden habe, Mutter zu schützen? Daß ich zugelassen habe, daß du auf so grausame Weise geqält wirst – jahrelang? Daß ich nicht zurückgekehrt bin, als Mutter tot war und sie kein Druckmittel mehr gehabt hätten. Gut, du hast mir in den letzten Jahren immer mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, daß du mich nicht dauerhaft hier haben möchtest, aber hätte ich mich davon wirklich abweisen lassen dürfen? Hätte ich nicht darauf bestehen müssen, hierzubleiben?"

Snape sah ihn jetzt sehr ernst an.

"Sil, wir waren Kinder. Ich konnte gegen ihn nichts ausrichten und du ebensowenig. Und was deine Rückkehr nach Mutters Tod betrifft, kann ich dir nur sagen, daß sie es geschafft haben, jeden aus dem Weg zu räumen, der ihnen im Weg war. Ich wußte dich in Sicherheit – und daß alleine hat mir mehr Stärke gegeben, als du mir möglicherweise hättest geben können, wenn du hier gewesen wärst. Du hast mich belogen, weil du mich schützen wolltest. Soll ich dir das übel nehmen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht... Und du hast mich hier nicht im Stich gelassen. Daß es dich gab, war das einzige was für mich zählte und ich finde den Gedanken unerträglich, daß dir meinetwegen etwas zugestoßen wäre. Du hast, obwohl du noch sehr jung warst, die einzige richtige Entscheidung getroffen – die, mit der du unserer Mutter das Leben zumindest für die letzten Jahre erträglich gemacht hast. Sie war verwirrt, natürlich, aber sie war in St. Mungos keineswegs unglücklich. Vermutlich weil sie irgendwie begriffen hat, daß ihr von Rochus dort keine Gefahr mehr drohte – und das ist allein dein Verdienst. Ja, Sil, ich bin sehr stolz auf dich und ich bin sicher, daß sie es auch war..."

Silvian sah seinen Bruder sprachlos an. Er konnte – natürlich – erkennen, daß Snape es absolut ernst meinte und man sah dem Sänger an, daß nicht alles, aber doch ein Teil der Last die er trug, von seinen Schultern abfiel.

"Und jetzt werden wir austesten, ob ich nach wie vor Probleme mit Kirschbäumen habe.", sagte Snape ganz unvermittelt.

"Was?", Silvian bekam im ersten Moment keinen Sinn in diese Aussage, bis ihm klar wurde, wovon der Zaubertrankmeister redete.

"Du willst jetzt – mitten in der Nacht – auf einen Kirschbaum klettern?"

"Natürlich – wie sollen wir sonst überprüfen, ob der Trank gewirkt hat?"

"Du bist irre... du bist absolut irre...", murmelte Silvian – jetzt allerdings mit einem breiten, erlöst wirkenden Lächeln.

"Ab in den Garten", sagte Snape laut und deutlich und marschierte voraus.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte Silvian ihm.


	20. Kapitel 19

_Liebe Leser und vor allem herzallerliebste Reviewer (!) Ich hatte geschrieben, daß ich in "einem der nächsten Kapitel" die Reviews beantworte - dieses "eines der nächsten" wird das nächste Kapitel sein... Bis dahin danke ich euch für die anspornenden Reviews... Dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich nur ein Zwischenspiel und daher recht kurz - ich hoffe, ihr mögt es trotzdem... Eure Satia_

_

* * *

_

oOoOo

**Looking at the skies I seem to see a million eyes  
which ones are yours?**

oOoOo

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 19

Merlin allein wußte, was ein einsamer Spaziergänger gedacht hätte, wenn er die beiden dunklen Gestalten auf der Wiese bei den Obstbäumen gesehen hätte. Wie tiefschwarze Scherenschnitte hoben sie sich gegen das herbstliche Mondlicht ab.

"Laß die Robe hier unten", drängte die untenstehende Gestalt die andere, die bereits nach den untersten Ästen gegriffen und sich daran ein Stück hochgezogen hatte.

Snape nickte im Dunkeln zustimmend, ließ sich mit einem kleinen Satz wieder auf den Boden fallen, zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung die Robe aus und ließ sie hinter sich fallen. In diesem Moment war er froh, daß er darunter schon seit längerem den steifen Rock nicht mehr trug, den er früher bevorzugt hatte, sondern zu Hemd und Hose gewechselt war. Die Bewegungsfreiheit war darin um ein vielfaches größer.

Er war überrascht von der inneren Aufregung die ihn durchströmte, bei dem Gedanken, auf einen Baum zu klettern. Er hatte es als Kind das letzte Mal getan. Noch bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Aber jetzt konnte er es kaum erwarten, es erneut zu tun, und so hatte er fast schon wieder nach den Ästen gegriffen, noch bevor seine Robe still auf dem Boden lag.

Silvian lächelte, weil er seinem Bruder ansah, was in ihm vorging.

Auf Bäume zu klettern schien etwas zu sein, das man nicht verlernte...

Mit wenigen Kletterzügen war Severus in der Baumkrone angelangt und hielt dort kurz inne. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis in den Hals. Aber nicht etwa vor Anstrengung. Es war nicht anstrengend gewesen hier hochzukommen. Es war das innere Wiedererkennen. Er wußte, was er sehen würde, wenn er weiter nach oben stieg. Und er wußte auch, daß er im Prinzip das Selbe vom Boden aus sehen konnte. Aber vom Blätterdach eines Baumes aus, war es etwas anderes.

Er atmete noch einige Male tief durch, bevor er seine Hände nach weiter oben liegenden Ästen ausstreckte und seinen Aufstieg weiter fortsetzte. Er mußte sich jetzt gut acht oder neun Meter über dem Boden befinden und er konnte über sich bereits durch die Blätter hindurch aus der Krone herausblicken. Die Äste wurden hier massiv dünner und er setzte seine Schritte vorsichtiger.

Als Junge hatte ihn das kaum interessiert. Er war immer schon sehr hager gewesen und auch die schmalsten Äste hatten sein Gewicht problemlos getragen, als er elf Jahre alt gewesen war. Aber er war nun Ende Dreißig und auch wenn er noch immer sehr schmal war, war er trotzdem inzwischen deutlich schwerer.

Er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht ganz zuende gedacht, als ein Ast dem er eigentlich vertraut hatte, unter seinen Füßen brach. Er verstärkte ruckartig den Griff um die zwei Äste die er mit den Händen hielt und abgesehen von einer Schramme am Bein, geschah nichts, bis er auf dem darunterliegenden Ast wieder zu stehen kam.

"Alles in Ordnung?", rief Silvian von unten besorgt.

"Ja, ja... alles in Ordnung.", murmelte Snape halblaut, der seine Gedanken nur schwer auf den untenstehenden Mann richten konnte. Er wollte weiter nach oben!

Das Experiment war längst gemacht. Es war längst klar, daß ihm der Kirschbaum in keinster Weise unangenehm war. Er hätte längst wieder herabsteigen können...

Noch einen Ast weiter und er würde die Baumkrone durchbrechen...

Er suchte sich zwei der hier oben alles andere als vertrauenswürdig aussehenden Äste als sicheren Stand und streckte dann die Arme nach oben. Er teilte das Blätterdach und richtete sich ein kleines Stück weiter auf, so daß er vielleicht vierzehn Meter über dem Boden freien Blick auf den klaren Sternenhimmel hatte.

Die Blätter des Baumes, die sich bereits herbstlich verfärbt hatten rauschten leise und streichelten ihn von den Seiten, während Severus seinen Blick wie gebannt in den Sternenhimmel richtete.

Wie oft hatte er so stundenlang in Bäumen gesessen und mit seinem Vater geredet...

Seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, daß zwei der Millionen von Sternen die Augen seines Vaters seien und er hatte, auch damals schon wissend, daß dies nur eine Geschichte zur Beruhigung der Söhne war, versucht, sie zu erkennen.

Vielleicht hatte er deshalb nie damit aufgehört, weil er mehr als einmal das sichere Gefühl gehabt hatte, daß sein Vater ihn beobachtete.

Snape zog scharf die Luft ein, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er dieses Gefühl auch jetzt hatte – jetzt in diesem Augenblick!

Das Gefühl war so stark, so intensiv, daß er sich umblickte, als erwarte er, Simeon Snape irgendwo zu erblicken. Doch schnell war er davon überzeugt, daß es lediglich die Tatsache war, daß er duch das Besteigen des Baumes alte Erinnerungen geweckt hatte, und er verzog, sich selbst innerlich belächelnd, den Mund ein wenig.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete schweigend den Sternenhimmel, der von diesem Baum aus tatsächlich näher zu sein schien, als vom Boden aus. Und der Unterschied schien weit über die tatsächliche Höhe des Baumes hinauszugehen.

"Willst du da oben übernachten, Sev? Dann gehe ich jetzt nämlich wieder rein.", hörte er Silvian von unten sagen.

Snape seufzte.

"Nein, nein, ich komme jetzt wieder runter."

Es kostete ihn Überwindung, aber er machte sich an den Abstieg, bis er mit einem tiefen Gefühl des Bedauerns wieder auf dem Boden stand.

Er sah noch einmal hoch. Es war seltsam. Von dort oben aus, hatte der Himmel lebendig gewirkt, hatte er sich gefühlt, als sähen abertausende von Augenpaaren ihn an und als könne er die Gegenwart seines Vater tatsächlich spüren.

Von hier unten waren die unzähligen weiß leuchtenden Punkte am Firmament wieder einfach nur Sterne...


	21. Kapitel 20

_Lange hat es gedauert und dieses Kapitel ist so kurz, daß es eher ein Appetithäppchen ist, damit ihr wieder auf den Geschmack kommt...  
Ich habe mich entschlossen, mein Buch erst einmal ruhen zu lassen, weil mich meine Snape-Baustellen doch immer wieder gedanklich davon ablenken. Ich werde also jetzt erst einmal meine Snape-Stories zuende schreiben und hoffe, daß ich wieder wöchentlich updaten kann...  
Ich danke für die Möglichkeit, daß man jetzt endlich auf Reviews per Mail antworten kann! Wenn ihr nicht angemeldet seid, dann gebt bitte eure mail-Adresse an, damit ich euch wenigstens ein Dankeschön schicken kann. _

* * *

„If they hurt you  
They hurt me, too

It's all about us..."

* * *

**Kapitel 20**

Wenn man einmal davon absah, daß Snape in der Nacht hatte feststellen müssen, daß man als Erwachsener schon allein vom Körpergewicht her, eigentlich nicht mehr so hoch in Bäume klettern konnte wie als Kind, schien sein Problem mit Kirschbäumen beseitigt zu sein.

Nach seinem Unfall im elterlichen Garten war er zwar vor seiner Zeit in Hogwarts weiterhin auf Bäume geklettert, aber Kirschbäume waren ihm seitdem, ohne logisch nachvollziehbaren Grund, ein Greuel gewesen. Dies war nun nicht mehr so. Das Experiment war erfolgreich verlaufen. Der Trank funktionierte.

Er hatte danach noch eine Weile mit Silvian unter dem Baum gesessen und ausführlich geredet.

Was mit ihrer Mutter geschehen war, bedückte beide zutief. Silvian, weil er es noch so viel länger hatte mitansehen müssen, Severus, weil er von einem Teil der Grausamkeiten und von der Wahrheit, wozu sie benutzt worden waren, bis vor wenigen Stunden nichts gewußt hatte.

Silvian hatte erwartet, daß sein Bruder sehr viel heftiger auf die Offenbarungen reagieren würde – und schon gar nicht mit Lob für ihn. Aber so grausam wie es auch gewesen sein mochte – es waren seitdem mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte ins Land gezogen... und im Gegensatz zu der, für sie völlig neuen Tatsache, daß ihr Vater ermordet worden war, hatten sie viele Jahre lernen müssen, mit den Gegebenheiten um ihre Mutter zu leben. Es war übertrieben, davon zu sprechen, daß sie sich daran gewöhnt hätten – dies ganz sicher nicht – aber die Tatsache, daß Rochus seine Gewalt noch auf andere Weise eingesetzt hatte, als auf den ersten Blick offensichtlich gewesen war, war nur ein kleines weiteres Detail in dem brutalen Puzzle, dessen Bild die Familie Snape gezeigt hatte.

Keiner der Brüder war unbeschadet aus dieser Zeit herausgelangt und die meisten der Wunden des jeweils anderen kannten sie – neue Details woben nur zusätzliche Fäden in die altbekannten Muster...

Mit dem gegenseitigen Versprechen, daß Rochus bezahlen würde, erhoben sich Silvian und Severus und machten sich langsamen Schrittes auf den Weg zurück zum Schloß. Snape die Arme locker verschränkt, Silvian einen Arm um die Schulter des Bruders gelegt...

Für einige wenige Stunden fanden sie beide noch Schlaf, bevor der nächste Tag anbrach..

OOoOo

Hermine setzte die Tasse mit ihrem Frühstückstee deutlich heftiger als nötig auf den Teller zurück und das Porzellan klirrte heftig.

Sie war wütend...

Snape hatte ihr gesagt, was er in der Nacht mit Silvian getan hatte und so froh sie auch sein mochte, daß es funktioniert hatte, so wütend war sie doch, daß er offenbar ganz klar ein größeres Risko gesehen und ausgerechnet sich selbst als Testobjekt benutzt hatte.

"Wen hätte ich denn sonst nehmen sollen?", fragte er mit der Ungehaltenheit, die man einer erwarteten Reaktion entgegenbrachte, weil er mit ihrer Entrüstung selbstverständlich gerechnet hatte, aber auch weil er schlicht und ergreifend sehr müde und nicht erpicht darauf war, mit ihr zu diskutieren. Die Nacht hatte viel Konzentration erfordert und er hatte kaum Schlaf gehabt. Hinzu kam das Adrenalin, das in seinen Adern kreiste, angesichts der Gewissheit, daß die Benutzung des Trankes auch dann kein Spaziergang werden würde, wenn sichergestellt war, daß er funktionierte. Selbstverständlich hatte er in seiner Beschreibung des Experiments gewisse Details ausgelassen, von denen Hermine nun nichts ahnte.

"Wenn du solche Fragen stellst, dann war es vermutlich doch eine gute Idee, daß du es an dir selbst ausprobiert hast.", grummelte Hermine, ließ es dabei dann aber bewenden.

"Wann machen wir es?", fragte sie stattdessen.

"So eilig?", konnte er sich, angesichts ihrer schlechten Laune, die leicht sarkastische Gegenfrage nicht verkneifen. "Es geht schließlich um körperliche Nähe – im Moment habe ich nicht den Eindruck, daß du sie suchst."

Das war so unverschämt gewesen, so unsensibel, so... gemein... daß Hermine nichts darauf zu erwidern wußte.

"Bastard..." zischte sie leise in Ermangelung einer passenderen Antwort.

"Ungeduldige Gryffindor-Besserwisserin", gab er in einem seltsamen Ton zurück.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert.

"Unsensibler Zaubertrankpanscher"

Seine Augen wurden ein wenig größer – aber sein Blick bliebt ernst.

"Hyperaktives Pottergroupie", sagte er langsam und jede Silbe eindringlich betonend.

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade runter und sie stützte die Hände in die Hüften.

"Pottergroupie?", wiederholte sie sein letztes Wort mit soviel Entrüstung in der Stimme, daß nun auch Snapes Lippen zuckten in dem Versuch ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Er verschränkte die Arme und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Und? Pulver verschossen?"

Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen: "Mitnichten, Herr Professor." Dann hob sie in einer überlegenen Geste die Augenbrauen und setzte in oberlehrerhaftem Ton hinterher: "aber dazu kommen wir erst, wenn wir den Trank erfolgreich angewandt haben."

"Nettes Ablenkungsmanöver, Miss Granger"

"Von wegen... das Pottergroupie kriegst du wieder!" versprach sie "und zwar dann, wenn du es am allerwenigsten erwartest!" So ernst der Satz formuliert war, so ganz und gar unbedrohlich wurde er jedoch durch das Lächeln, das ihr Gesicht dabei überzog.

"Sollen wir es direkt versuchen? Oder spricht etwas dagegen?", kam sie wieder auf den Trank zu sprechen.

"Laß es uns heute abend machen", antwortete er jetzt wieder in seinem ganz normalen Tonfall. "Ich muß heute zum Unterricht erscheinen. Daran führt kein Weg vorbei. Ich werde allerdings vorher Silvian bescheid sagen, daß wir es heute abend in Angriff nehmen wollen."

Hermine nickte zustimmend – aber beide wußten, daß sie sich damit nur noch eine letzte Frist gaben, um zu entscheiden, ob sie es tun sollten, oder nicht.

oOoOo

Der Tag zog sich endlos in die Länge und jeder, der wußte, was am Abend geschehen sollte, hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf sein Tagwerk zu konzentrieren. Hermine hatte mehr als einmal den Eindruck, als befände sich irgendwo hinter ihr eine haushohe Uhr, deren Zeiger im Zeitlupentempo mit metallisch dröhnendem "Tock, Tock" die vergehenden Sekunden anzeigte.

Sie dachte gerade wieder an diese imaginäre Uhr, als sie an den Tisch mit den bereitgestellten Zutaten für den nächsten Trank herantrat.

Als sie den letzten Schritt machte, spürte sie ganz kurz, daß sie auf etwas getreten war und erschrak sich fast zu Tode, als mit einem lauten, kreischenden Fauchen Mrs. Norris unter dem Tisch hervorsprang.

Hermine machte, einen Schrei ausstoßend, einen Satz zurück, hielt sich erschrocken die Hände vor die Brust und verdrehte dann genervt die Augen.

"Mrs. Norris! Blödes Viech! Wie kommst du denn hier ins Labor hinein!"

Die schreckliche Katze hatte sich, noch immer fauchend, mit einigen wenigen Sprüngen zur Tür geflüchtet, wo sie darauf zu bestehen schien, daß man diese gefälligst für sie öffnete.

Hermine ging zur Tür um dieser unausgesprochenen Aufforderung zu folgen. Sie tat es schon deshalb, weil sie den, ihr immer unheimlichen Vierbeiner loswerden wollte. Mrs. Norris fauchte sie ein letztes Mal an, bevor sie mit arrogant erhobener Nase das Labor verließ.

Hermine schloß die Tür wieder und drehte sich um.

Wie war die Katze ins Labor gekommen?

Aber letztendlich schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

OoOoO

Mrs. Norris rannte, so schnell ihre kurzen Beine sie trugen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, bis sie eine verschlossene Tür erreichte, aus der unten ein gerade so großes Stück aus dem Holz herausgebrochen war, daß sie sich durch die Öffnung, die dadurch entstanden war, hindurchquetschen konnte. Einen Moment später sah man sie als dunklen Punkt über die Wiesen vor dem Schloß und in den verbotenen Wald hineinlaufen...


	22. Kapitel 21

_

* * *

_

Wer immer die Zähne zusammenbeißen muß,  
merkt bald, daß es verdammt schwierig ist, zu lächeln...

_Judith Guest_

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

Letztendlich war der Abend dann doch überraschender gekommen, als Snape und Hermine gedacht hatten. Der Vormittag hatte sich endlos gezogen, aber je näher es dem Abend zugegangen war, desto schneller hatten sich die Zeiger der Uhren gedreht.

Als Hermine aus dem Labor zurück in ihr Quartier kam, hatte Severus bereits alles vorbereitet. Der Raum war erfüllt von hauchzarten Schwaden, die aus mehreren Becher aufstiegen, die zusammen mit anderen, nicht dampfenden Bechern und diversen verschlossenen Phiolen, in denen unterschiedlich farbige Flüssigkeiten schimmerten, auf dem Schreibtisch standen.

In der Mitte des Raumes lagen zwei Kissen dicht beieinander auf dem Boden, zwischen ihnen stand ein weiterer Becher.

Als der Zaubertrankmeister den Kopf hob, als er sie bemerkte, konnte sie die Anspannung in seinem Blick sehen, was nicht gerade zu ihrer eigenen Beruhigung beitrug.

Sie sagte kein Wort sondern deutete nur fragend auf die Kissen.

Er nickte und sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das eine.

Einen Moment später gesellte er sich auf dem anderen Kissen dazu und sah sie an.

"Der Vorgang ist schnell erklärt. Ich lösche die Erinnerung an das Geschehene aus deinem Geist, du trinkst den Trank, so daß auch dein Körper vergißt und dann füge ich die Erinnerung des Geistes wieder ein... Er sprach abgehackt und Hermine ahnte, daß seine Konzentration bereits bei dem war, was nun kommen würde. Er gab sich große Mühe, seine Besorgnis zu verheimlichen, aber wie Hermine schon vor einer kleinen Ewigkeit herausgefunden hatte, konnte man die Wahrheit dessen was er fühlte, immer in den Tiefen seiner Augen finden – er hatte Angst.

Und damit schlug die Angst auch in ihr etwas höhere Wellen.

"Es wird gutgehen, Severus.", versuchte sie, ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Doch ihre Worte schienen das Gegenteil zu bewirken.

"Und wenn nicht?", fragte er kaum hörbar.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann sprang er auf. Seine Angespanntheit hielt ihn nicht länger auf dem Boden.

"Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Nur weil es heute Nacht funktioniert hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, daß ich es jetzt noch einmal hinbekomme – zumal ich jetzt auf der anderen Seite bin. Vielleicht war es pures Glück? Der Trank funktioniert, ja – aber der Trank ist nur ein Teil des Ganzen! Was, wenn ich versage?"

Er war zu dem Tisch hinübergegangen, auf dem die anderen Tränke standen. Er nahm einen der Becher in die Hand und sah hinein.

"Was ist das eigentlich alles?", fragte Hermine, auf die Ansammlung von Bechern und Phiolen blickend.

Er lachte nervös.

"Das ist der Versuch, auf jede Eventualität vorbereitet zu sein, weil ich es wagen will, einen Trank einzusetzen, der erst ein einziges Mal funktioniert hat – ich will ihn an DIR einsetzen!"

Er stellte den Becher mit einem Ruck wieder ab und wandte sich ihr zu.

"Laß es uns nicht tun, Hermine. Wir bekommen es auch so hin. Es wird länger dauern, aber es wird gehen."

Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sie lächelte und umarmte ihn.

"Du hast Recht", flüsterte sie und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

Sie spürte, wie sein Körper sich ein wenig entspannte und er seine Arme erleichtert um sie herumlegte.

Für einen kurzen Moment war es schön...

...bis die Berührung seiner Arme einen Hauch enger wurde...

Auf der Stelle wurden Hermines Augen wieder groß, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rapide und ihr Atem wurde hörbar, als sie in seiner Umarmung stocksteif wurde.

Sie löste sich aus seinem Arm und sah ihn entsetzt an. Sein Ausdruck spiegelte ihre eigenen Gefühle und er wußte, was sie sagen würde, noch bevor sie es ausgesprochen hatte.

"Es geht nicht! Es mag sein, daß du die Geduld aufbringen würdest, aber ich gehe vorher elendig daran ein, Severus! Zu wissen, daß es etwas gibt, das helfen kann und es nicht zu nutzen... bitte nein...", ihre Stimme zitterte zwar, als sie dies sagte, aber sie brachte es fertig, daß ihre Augen trocken blieben. Sie trat wieder einen Schritt an ihn heran und umfaßte seine Schultern. Seine dunklen Augen sahen sie flehentlich an, aber sie konnte auch erkennen, daß er schweigen und ihr den Trank nicht verweigern würde.

Er schloß seine Augen, atmete tief durch und nickte dann.

"Gut, wir machen es..." sagte er gepreßt, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete und an ihr vorbei zu seinem Kissen ging.

Sie setzten sich wieder auf den Boden und taten so, als habe es diese kurze Episode nicht gegeben.

Diesmal erklärte Severus ihr den Ablauf dessen, was sie tun wollten ein wenig genauer als gerade eben noch, und gemeinsam legten sie den Zeitrahmen der Erinnerung fest, die beseitigt werden sollte.

Bevor der Zauberer begann, beugte er sich über den Becher hinweg zu Hermine und zog ihr Gesicht zu einem winzigen, hauchzarten, sanften Kuß an seines heran. Sie ließ es geschehen und dann schwiegen sie beide für einige Sekunden, um ihre gesamte Konzentration zu sammeln.

Irgendwann konnte Hermine fühlen, wie er in sehr sanft ihren Geist eindrang und einen Moment später "OBLIVIATE", murmelte.

Sie wußte, daß er nun etwas aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht hatte, aber sie hatte beim besten Willen keine Idee, um was es sich da handeln könnte. Sie wußte noch, daß es mit Rochus zu tun hatte – daß sie das besprochen hatten, aber die Erinnerung um die es ging, fehlte.

Der Name des bulligen Magiers ließ ein unwohles, beinahe schmerzhaftes Gefühl in ihrem Bauch aufsteigen und sie konnte nicht erklären, warum.

Sie sah zu Severus hoch, dessen Gesicht seltsam verzerrt war, als habe er schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und sie sah, daß er schwerer als üblich atmete. Er deutete auf den Becher vor ihr.

"Trink jetzt", sagte er in einem zischenden Ton, der keinen Widerspruch erlaubte.

Glücklicherweise hatte Hermine auch nicht den Wunsch, ihm zu widersprechen. Sie ergriff den Becher und trank ihn in einem einzigen Zug aus. Als der Becher leer war, schüttelte sie sich angewidert.

"Das ist ja ekelhaft!" Eine Gänsehaut überzog sie und sie verzog ihr Gesicht, als habe sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. Trotz der angespannten Situation lachte Severus leise. Doch selbst dieses Lachen klang eher hysterisch als echt und es war nur sehr, sehr kurz, bevor er ihr befahl: "Rede..."

Sie wußte, weil sie sich an seine Erzählung des nächtlichen Experiments erinnerte, daß er daran den exakten Punkt erkennen wollte, an dem die Wirkung des Trankes einsetzen würde. Also redete sie.

"Du solltest diesem Trank, wenn er in allgemeinen Gebrauch geht, unbedingt noch etwas hinzufügen, das den widerlichen Geschmack etwas mildert. Und du solltest auf keinen Fall vergessen, daß du..."

Sie brach – genau wie er gestern Nacht – mitten im Satz ab und auch sie schnappte, wie erschrocken, nach Luft, als sähe sie etwas ganz und gar Außergewöhnliches, bevor ihr Blick sich in einen leeren, unendlichen Tunnel verwandelte.

Hermine war fort.

"LEGILIMENS!", sprach er den notwendigen Spruch, aber seine Stimme versagte ihm mitten im Wort den Dienst und krächzte die Formel so heiser, daß es nicht funktionierte.

Snape räusperte sich mehrere Male, griff dann seinen Zauberstab noch etwas fester, bevor er mit nach außen ruhig klingender Stimme sagte: "LEGILIMENS"

...und dann tauchte er in ihre Erinnerungen ein...

Normalerweise tauchten, wenn er den Legilimens-Spruch anwandte, einzelne Bilder und Szenen in seinem Kopf auf - genau die Bilder, die der Besitzer der Erinnerungen nicht durch reine Willenskraft oder Oclumantik verbergen konnte. Aber durch den Trank war der übliche Zusammenhalt der Erinnerungen nicht länger gegeben, da kein Wille da war, der versuchte, irgendetwas vor ihm zu verbergen.

Silvian hatte ihm genauestens von der Schwierigkeit berichtet, die er gehabt hatte, sich in dem Gewirr von Gedanken zurechtzufinden, die gerade nicht von einem funktionierenden Verstand zusammengehalten wurden.

Unkontrolliert taumelte Snapes Geist zwischen allen möglichen, unzusammenhängenden Erinnerungen der Frau, die er liebte. Wie weichgezeichnete, breite Linien aus durchscheinender, schimmernder Seide sahen sie aus, über deren Oberfläche Bilder, Emotionen und Gefühle in rasender Abfolge glitten. Es war skurril, zu erkennen, daß die Emotionen in Hermines Geist für ihn hier sichtbar waren. Es gab kurze, lange, breite, schmale und in den Millionen von Fäden schien es keine zwei zu geben, die von gleicher Farbe gewesen wären.

Anstatt in dem Wirrwarr langsam ein Muster zu erkennen, wurde das Durcheinander stetig schlimmer und er konnte erkennen, daß seine Angst Hermine zu verlieren, ihn immer stärker der Konzentration beraubte, die er so dringend benötigte. Gleichzeitig war er noch wie betäubt von den Erinnerungen, die nun in seinem Geist lagerten, anstatt in ihrem.

Die Brutalität, die Hilflosigkeit, die Panik, die unfassbare Demütigung...

Er keuchte vor Anstrengung, versuchte erneut, sich zusammenzureißen, während die Fäden vor ihm ein so gewaltiges Sirren verursachten, daß ihm schwindelig wurde. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß ihre Erinnerungen an die Gewalt die ihr angetan worden war, ihn so dermaßen aus dem Konzept bringen würden. Er hatte gewußt, was ihr geschehen war. Doch jetzt, wo er die Bilder nicht nur gesehen, sondern zu seiner eigenen Erinnerung gemacht hatte, um sie für sie aufzubewahren, war es um ein vielfaches intensiver und zerschlug seine beinahe sprichwörtliche Fähigkeit sich zu konzentrieren.

Aber er mußte sich konzentrieren!

Er mobilisierte sämtliche Kräfte die ihm innewohnten und endlich verschwand die Welt um ihn herum, so daß nur noch Hermine und er selbst für ihn existent waren. Doch selbst in diesem Zustand, konnte er die Stelle nicht finden, an der er die Erinnerungen wieder einsetzen mußte. Ihr Verstand entglitt ihm! Er konnte sehen, daß die ersten der seltsamen Fäden in sich zusammenfielen oder rissen und versuchte, sie wieder zusammenzubringen. Aber je mehr er es versuchte, desto mehr fiel in sich zusammen. Die Fäden bewegten sich immer schneller und schneller in ihrem selbstzerstörerischen Tanz. Hermines Verstand begann, sich aufzulösen.

Ohne daß er es realisierte, schrie er auf: "NEIN! BLEIB HIER!"

Er wußte nicht, daß er seinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen und stattdessen ihren Kopf umfasst und seine Stirn an ihre gelegt hatte.

Blankes Entsetzen lag in seiner Stimme: "BEI MERLIN! Ich schaffe es nicht!"

"Warum versuchst du auch immer alles alleine?", erklang völlig unerwartet eine warme Stimme in Severus Kopf und durch die Stimme ein Stück in die Realität zurückgerissen, fühlte er auf seinen Schultern Hände, die sich von hinten sanft auf ihn gelegt hatten und Snape konnte die Magie fühlen, die von diesen Händen in ihn hineinströmte, um durch das geistige Miteinander die Macht des Legillimens-Zauber um ein vielfaches zu verstärken.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil später wurden die Gedankenfäden in Hermines Geist vor Severus Innerem langsamer...

Sie ordneten sich zu übersichlichen Strängen...

Die Erinnerungsfäden, die wie zu weit auseinandergezogene Watte zerrissen waren, schlossen sich wieder zusammen...

Sie bekamen eine erkennbare zeitliche Abfolge...

Und als sie an den aktuellsten Ereignissen angekommen waren und er beinahe ruhig alles betrachten konnte, war es ihm möglich, sich selbst zu sehen - aus Hermines Sicht - und war restlos erstaunt über das, was er sah – darüber, wie sie ihn sah...

"Dort drüben..." hörte Severus die Stimme ruhig sagen und obwohl kein Finger in eine Richtung deutete, wußte er dennoch, wohin er sehen mußte. Er löste sich von der Faszination die Hermines Sicht seiner selbst auf ihn ausübte – und fand endlich, wonach er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte.

Die Erinnerung in seinem Kopf in Hermines Verstand einzufügen, war nun keine große Sache mehr und schnell getan, als er einmal an der richtigen Stelle war.

Erschöpft löste er sich von ihrer Erinnerung, ließ die bewußtlose Hermine vorsichtig zur Seite auf den Boden gleiten und fühlte nun, wie er von hinten umfaßt und ein wenig an die Person herangezogen wurde, die hinter ihm kniete.

"Warum mußt du nur immer alles alleine tun, großer Bruder?", murmelte Silvian leise, mit liebevollem Vorwurf in der Stimme und wiegte Severus leicht in seinen Armen.

Der Zaubertrankmeister wehrte sich nicht nur nicht gegen die Umarmung, sondern ließ sich sogar, mit einem unendlich erleichterten Ausatmen in sie hineinsinken.

Er glühte wie im Fieber und es dauerte eine Weile, bevor die Hitze der Anstrengung aus ihm gewichen war und sein Herzschlag und sein Atem sich wieder beruhigt hatten. Silvian hielt ihn, ohne ein weiteres Wort und als sie beide sahen, daß Hermine sich regelrecht gemütlich auf die Seite drehte, als träume sie irgendeinen angenehmen Traum, wandte sich Snape in der Umarmung seines Bruder um und umarmte nun ihn seinerseits.

"Danke..."

Gemeinsam brachten sie Hermine zu Bett. Snape räumte im Wohnzimmer die Zaubertranksammlung vom Tisch und ließ nur einen einzelnen Becher stehen. Silvian hatte derweil in der Küche Wasser für Tee aufgesetzt und als der Zaubertrankmeister eine Kräutermischung damit überbrüht hatte, machten die Brüder es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

Sie hatten bisher kein Wort über das gesprochen, was gerade eben passiert war.

Silvian konnte, innerlich schmunzelnd, erkennen, daß sein Bruder jede Sekunde mit bitteren Vorwürfen rechnete.

Er überlegte, ob er sie ihm machen sollte – denn verdient hatte er sie sicherlich, aber er entschied, daß sein Bruder mit der Beinahe-Katastrophe gestraft genug war.

Er wandte sich ihm trotzdem auf eine Weise zu, die deutlich zu machen schien, daß er nun seine Strafpredigt loswerden wollte. Snape sah ihn auf eine dermaßen zustimmende und selbstverurteilende Weise an, daß die Maske der Entrüstung die Silvian so gekonnt aufgesetzt hatte, in sich zerfiel und einem liebevoll bedauernden Ausdruck wich.

"Ach, Sev... Glaubst du wirklich, ich falte dich jetzt noch zusammen, nach dem, was du gerade erlebt hast?"

Snapes Blick senkte sich betreten in den Teebecher, den er in den Händen hielt.

"Ich würde es tun...", antwortete er in einem so ehrlichen Ton, daß Silvian lachen mußte.

"Bruder, Bruder... warum hast du mich nicht direkt dazugeholt? Ich war felsenfest davon ausgegangen, daß ihr mir Bescheid sagen würdet, wenn es losgeht, damit ich helfen kann. Warum habt ihr es alleine versucht?"

"Weil ich ein sehr, sehr dummer Mann bin, Sil."

Er sah zu seinem Bruder hoch und sagte noch einmal mit fester Stimme: "Danke, daß du da warst."

Silvian spielte seine Hilfe nicht durch eine abwinkende Geste oder etwas Ähnliches. Er wußte, genau wie Severus, daß er die Katastrophe verhindert hatte – daß sie es ihm verdankten, daß Hermine nun nebenan in Ruhe schlief und ganz sie selbst sein würde, wenn sie erwachte. Und es wäre Unfug gewesen, so zu tun, als wisse er das nicht.

"Hallo, ihr zwei", piepste es etwas verschlafen aus der Tür des Schlafzimmers.

Silvian und Severus sprangen gleichzeitig hoch und liefen auf Hermine zu, die zwar lächelte, aber ihre Augen auf eine Weise zukniff, die vermuten ließ, daß sie Kopfschmerzen hatte.

Noch bevor Snape sie erreicht hatte, hielt er an, wandte sich wieder von ihr weg und ging stattdessen die paar Schritte zum Schreibtisch, auf dem noch immer der eine Becher stand, den er aus dem Sammelsurium hatte stehen lassen.

Er nahm ihn und ging damit zu Hermine zurück, die sich inzwischen in Silvians Umarmung wiedergefunden hatte – die sie ohne jedes Zögern zu genießen und zu erwidern schien, was Severus erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm. Daß sie die Umarmung problemlos ertrug, obwohl sein Bruder sie sehr herzlich drückte, war ein sehr gutes Zeichen.

"Hier", er hielt ihr den Becher entgegen. "gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Es war zu vermuten, daß es nicht an mir lag, sondern am Trank, daß ich sie ebenfalls hatte."

Dankbar nahm Hermine den Becher an und trank ihn in wenigen Zügen komplett aus.

Er beobachtete sie dabei und mit einer Intensität, die ihn fast taumeln ließ, wurde ihm klar, wie unendlich ihr Vertrauen in ihn war. Sie hätte alles getrunken, was er ihr nun entgegengehalten hätte. Nein – sie hätte nicht nur - sie HATTE bereits alles getrunken was ihr von ihm gegeben worden war. Sie vertraute ihm und seinen Fähigkeiten blind und dabei wußte sie noch gar nicht, wie sehr er dieses Vertrauen gerade eben missbraucht hatte, weil er seine eigenen Fähigkeiten falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Wäre Silvian nicht gewesen, stünde sie nun nicht hier und würde ein Mittel gegen Kopfschmerzen trinken, sondern läge irgendwo brabbelnd und ihres Verstandes beraubt.

Die Gewissheit, daß alles gut gegangen war, konnte das, von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer werdende Gefühl totalen Versagens nicht überdecken. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß die Luft im Raum immer heißer wurde und der Druck auf seinen Kopf immer stärker. Er bekam Schwierigkeiten zu atmen.

Hermine sah ihn freudig an. Der Trank wirkte augenscheinlich schnell und gut.

Ihr Blick veränderte sich allerdings, als sie ihn genauer ansah.

"Was ist mit dir, Severus?", fragte sie besorgt.

Auch Silvian sah, daß mit seinem Bruder etwas nicht stimmte, aber noch bevor er etwas zu Snape sagen konnte, hatte sich dieser umgedreht und mit einigen wenigen, großen Schritten, seine Räume beinahe fluchtartig verlassen.

"Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Hermine, die von Silvian zum Sofa geleitet wurde.

"Laß ihn. Es ist nicht alles ganz glatt gelaufen...", begann er zu erklären...

OoOoO

"Es wird immer schwieriger. So sehr ich auch suche, ich finde keine neue Gelegenheit und ob das, was ich jetzt vorbereitet habe, funktioniert, kann bezweifelt werden, denn ich befürchte, daß er dabei sein wird, wenn es ausgelöst wird und daß er dann problemlos den Erfolg verhindern kann"

"Aber, aber... es wird sich schon etwas Neues finden. Es muß nur zügig sein, weil die Bindung enger wird."

"Daran kann ich leider nichts ändern, Madame."

"Das erwarte ich auch gar nicht. Er darf nur nicht auf die verrückte Idee kommen, sich mit ihr zu verloben, oder sie gar zu ehelichen. Solange das nicht geschieht, ist alles in Ordnung."

"Ich bin sicher, daß ich das erfahren hätte."

"Da bin ich mir auch sicher."

"Kann man es nicht arrangieren, daß Rochus mit ihr zusammenkommt? Dabei ergäbe sich doch ganz sicher eine Möglichkeit. Ich bin gerne bereit, dann zu agieren, Madame."

"Die Idee ist vielleicht gar nicht so dumm. Er sucht ohnehin den Kontakt zu ihm. Man müßte es so arrangieren, daß sie dabei ist... aber ich muß geschickt vorgehen, denn Rochus will sie wegen des Balges in ihrem Bauch sicher nicht in Gefahr wissen. Ich werde darüber nachdenken..."

"Madame?"

"Ja?"

"Ist es wahr, daß er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, die Dementoren zu lenken?"

"Derlei geht Sie nichts an."

"Ja, Madame. Entschuldigen Sie, daß ich gefragt habe, Madame."

"Schon gut..."

"Madame?"

"Ja?"

"Wird es bald wieder einen Empfang geben?"

"Ja, schon in drei Wochen und Sie werden selbstverständlich mein Gast sein."

"Danke, Madame! Ich bin so froh, Madame! Ich werde Sie nicht blamieren, Madame! Ich habe sehr viel geübt, Madame!"

"Verschwinden Sie jetzt und machen Sie weiter ihre Arbeit."

"Natürlich Madame."

OoOoO

Snape ging mit versteinerter Miene die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang, die Arme fest vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt und jeden Schüler, der ihm in den Weg kam, mit harschen Worten vertreibend. Es war lange her, daß an einem einzigen Abend derart viele Hauspunkte aus den Stundengläsern verschwunden waren. Viel erstaunlicher war es allerdings, daß es sämtliche Häuser in gleicher Weise erwischte.

Eine gute Stunde war vergangen und er dachte gerade nicht zum ersten Mal darüber nach, daß Hermine ihn fragen würde, warum er so abrupt gegangen war. Er hoffte, daß Silvian mit ihr redete und er nicht alles erklären mußte, wenn er zurückkam.

Plötzlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ein lautes, federiges Rauschen gelenkt, als eine unscheinbare Eule ihm im Gang entgegengeflogen kam. Eulen waren in den Gängen verboten. Sie waren nur in der großen Halle und einigen ausgesuchten Räumlichkeiten des Schlosses gestattet. Er wollte dem Tier folgen, um zu sehen, wem es gehörte, als ihm zu seiner großen Überraschung ein Umschlag aus ihren Krallen in die Hände fiel. Die Eule hatte nach ihm gesucht und verschwand nun, da sie ihren Auftrag erledigt hatte, auf der Stelle wieder, ohne die übliche Leckerei einzufordern.

Snape starrte verdutzt auf den Umschlag und erkannte mit einem kaum hörbaren Aufstöhnen sofort, von wem er war.

Rochus...

Er zögerte kurz, öffnete den Umschlag dann aber doch und fand nicht, wie erst befürchtet, neuerliche Zeitungsausschnitte, sondern einen kurzen Brief des Widerlings.

_Severus,  
wieder haben sie zugeschlagen, wie ich gerade mit Bestürzung hören mußte. Du wirst es morgen in der Zeitung lesen... und wieder hat der Orden keinen Finger gerührt, um es zu verhindern. Sie können es nicht – sie sind unfähig! Eine ganze Familie wurde ausgerottet, nur weil der jugendliche Sohn der Muggelfamilie es gewagt hatte – unwissend, selbstverständlich! – eine junge Hexe auszuführen... Wo soll das hinführen, Severus? Du kannst dich deiner Verantwortung nicht entziehen! Du bist ein Meister in allem, was für diesen Kampf qualifiziert! Ich wünschte, ich könnte diese Schlacht alleine schlagen, aber ich kann es nicht! Ich brauche dafür Krieger wie dich an meiner Seite! Tu nicht so, als ginge dich all dies nichts an! Der Orden wird nichts unternehmen, weil der Orden taub und blind ist. Sie beobachten und beobachten – und was verhindern sie? Nichts! Trenne dich von allem, was dich ablenkt und trete wieder die ehrenvolle Aufgabe an, die die deine ist! Du bist kein Lehrer, Severus. Du bist ein Krieger im Kampf gegen das Böse._

_Rochus_

Snape las die Zeilen wieder und wieder, bis er das Papier in seinen Händen zu einem winzigkleinen Knäuel zusammenpreßte um es dann, ein kurzes Wort murmelnd, als kleinen Feuerball in eine Ecke des Flures zu werfen. Der Zauberer hatte sich noch nicht von der Stelle bewegt, als der Brief bereits nur noch ein kaltes Häuflein Asche war. Er dachte lange nach. Wog jedes Für und Wider gegeneinander ab. Als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und seine Schritte zum Büro des Schulleiters lenkte, war sein Gesicht von einem seltsamen Schatten überzogen.

OoOoO

Hermine saß inzwischen nicht mehr auf dem Sofa, sondern in dem Sessel, der einst Simeon Snape gehört hatte. Sie konnte nicht mehr sagen, ob sie sich vorher schon so wohl darin gefühlt hatte, oder erst, seit sie die Geschichte dieses Möbels kannte, aber in diesem Moment war ihr das ohnehin egal. Sie hatte ihre Beine auf die Sitzfläche hochgezogen und sich komplett in den Sessel gekuschelt, während sie mit Silvian sprach.

Er hatte ihr erzählt, was geschehen war und ihnen war klar, daß sie wieder einmal einfach akzeptieren mußten, daß der Zaubertrankmeister ein emotionaler Sonderling war, der nun erneut seine eigenen Wege gehen mußte, um das Erlebte verarbeiten zu können.

"Noch einen Schluck Tee?", fragte Silvian und stand auf, um eine neue Kanne aufzugießen.

"Gerne. Schon, damit mir wieder warm wird. Wenn ich müde bin, ist mir immer kalt, da kann ich machen, was ich will." Hermine lachte, während sie sich selbst umfaßte und ihre Oberarme rieb, um die Durchblutung etwas anzuregen.

"Soll ich den Kamin anmachen?" Der junge Zauberer deutete auf die höchst selten benutzte Feuerstelle.

"Nein, nein... Severus macht den Kamin eigentlich immer selbst an und ich möchte ihn nicht verärgern, indem wir es jetzt tun."

Silvian legte den Kopf schief.

"Du gehst, ohne in zu informieren, auf die Suche nach seiner Tochter, bringst dich in Teufels Küche und bist dann zu schüchtern, um ein Feuer anzumachen, ohne es mit ihm abgesprochen zu haben? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Schwägerin, oder!"

Hermine lachte nun wirklich laut auf. Sie liebte Severus' Bruder. Allein die Tatsache, daß er sie seit den aktuellsten Neuigkeiten hin und wieder seine 'Schwägerin' nannte, bescherte ihr jedes Mal augenblicklich gute Laune.

"Du hast Recht. Und wenn er zurückkommt, ist es auch für ihn sicher schöner, wenn es hier gemütlich warm ist." Ihr Ausdruck wurde wieder etwas ernster.

"Ich hoffe, daß er nicht wieder die ganze Nacht wegbleibt."

Silvian schüttelte den Kopf, während er anstatt zur Küche, nun zum Kamin hinüberging.

"Er wird bald wieder auftauchen. Er hat sich einfach nur sehr erschrocken, als ihm die Situation aus den Händen geglitten ist. Und das ist ja auch verständlich."

Er schob mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs, den er ein paar unscheinbare Bewegungen machen ließ, einige Scheite im Kamin zusammen.

Hermine nickte, während sie Silvians Stab betrachtete, den sie jetzt zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekam. Er war aus sehr hellem Holz und es schienen unzählige goldene Fäden in ihn eingelegt zu sein, die in einem unregelmäßigen Muster auf ihm verteilt waren. Ein wunderbares Stück Magie.

"Natürlich ist das verständlich.", nahm sie das Gespräch wieder auf. „Aber ich bin sicher, daß er sich nun wieder endlose Vorwürfe macht. Ich wünschte, er würde damit aufhören, sich für alles verantwortlich zu sehen."

"Oh..." unterbrach Silvian sie "für diese Sache hier, wäre er verantwortlich gewesen, Hermine. Du liebst ihn, aber betrachte ihn nicht nur durch die rosarote Brille. Es war in der Tat unverantwortlich von ihm, es alleine zu versuchen. Ich hatte Erfahrung mit dem Procedere und er hätte mich hinzuholen müssen, damit ich das tun kann, was ich letztendlich durch Zufall getan habe. Nur weil ich so unglaublich neugierig bin, war ich rechtzeitig zur Stelle."

Er hatte den Zauberstab auf die Feuerstelle gerichtet, um das Feuer zu entfachen, senkte ihn aber nun wieder, weil er sich Hermine zuwandte.

Diese sah ihn, angesichts seines Vorwurfs Severus gegenüber, ein wenig ungehalten an.

"Er wollte dich sicher einfach nicht in die Sache hineinziehen. Ihr habt es mir zwar beide nicht gesagt, aber mir ist auch so klar, daß das heute Nacht, als ihr es mit Severus' Erinnerung ausgetestet habt, nicht mal eben so gemacht war. Es war auch klar, daß dies mit mir nicht schön werden würde und das wußte er, denn er hat die Bilder ja schon einmal gesehen. Er hat es gut gemeint."

Nun blickte Silvian ebenso ungehalten wie sie.

"Es ging hier nicht darum, ob es angenehm ist, oder nicht, Hermine. Es ging um deinen Verstand. Setze ihn jetzt bitte ein, um nicht schönzureden, was er riskiert hat – unnötig riskiert!"

Hermine überlegte eine Erwiderung, während Silvian mit einem leisen "INCENDIO" das Feuer entfachte.

Danach kam sie zu keiner Antwort mehr...

Das Feuer war zwar durch den Spruch entfacht, aber gleichzeitig löste sich aus der Feuerstelle eine Art Kugelblitz, der wie ein Irrwicht im Zimmer herumstob und mit verheerender Kraft den Raum verwüstete. Er steckte seltsamerweise nichts in Brand, aber als er Hermine 'bemerkte' – anders konnte man seine Reaktion nicht nennen – stürzte er sich mit seiner kompletten Kraft auf sie.

Hermine, die natürlich ohne ihren Zauberstab im Sessel saß, schrie auf, zog die Beine noch näher an sich heran und hielt die Arme schützend über sich.

Auch Silvian schrie und feuerte einige Zaubersprüche auf die Kugel, die aber auf nichts zu reagieren schien.

Sie schoß jetzt zielgerichtet auf die junge Gryffindor zu.

Doch just in dem Moment, in dem sie ihr Opfer mit feuriger Kraft erschlagen wollte, blitzte der Sessel auf und eine Art Schutzschild hüllte Hermine mitsamt dem Möbel, auf dem sie saß, ein. Die Feuerkugel prallte daran ab und stob sofort wieder auf die Frau zu. Aber wieder und wieder prallte sie an der schimmernden Wand ab, die wie eine Halbkugel über dem Sessel stand und nichts von der angreifenden Macht hindurchließ.

Da der Feuerball sich nur noch um Hermine kümmerte, hatte Silvian Zeit, Spruch um Spruch auszuprobieren, bis er einen fand, der die Kugel in einen Eisball verwandelte und ihre Agilität auf der Stelle zum Erliegen brachte. Sie fiel zu Boden und zerbrach dort in tausende von Eisscherben, schmolz dann erstaunlich schnell und versackte als pures Wasser im Teppich.

Als Silvian von der Pfütze wieder hochsah, war der Schild um den Sessel verschwunden.

"Was war das denn?", schrie er beinahe hysterisch und hatte dabei die Augen erschrocken weit aufgerissen.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung...", gab Hermine sehr blass zu.

Sie gingen zur Feuerstelle und suchten nach irgendetwas, das dies ausgelöst haben konnte, fanden aber absolut nichts.

"Vielleicht war es wirklich nur ein Unfall?" versuchte Hermine die Situation zu besänftigen.

"Klar", gab Silvian zynisch zur Antwort "Das passiert ja schonmal wenn man Feuer anmacht." Er blitzte sie auf eine Weise an, die auch jemandem der nichts von der Verwandschaft gewußt hätte, klar gemacht hätte, das Silvian ein Snape war.

"Nein, Hermine, das war kein Unfall!" beharrte er. "Und das war auch nicht der erste Nicht-Unfall, den du in der letzten Zeit hattest! Mach mal die Augen auf, Mädchen. Da versucht jemand, dir das Licht auszuknipsen! Und das direkt unter der Nase meines Bruders."

Hermine nickte. Auch ihr steckte der Schrecken in den Gliedern.

"Weißt du was, Silvian? Ich gehe jetzt einfach ins Bett. Wenn Severus wiederkommt, wird er sich auch hierfür irgendwie die Schuld geben – wenigstens dafür, daß er nicht da war um zu helfen - da bin ich sicher und ich glaube, das verkrafte ich heute nicht mehr."

"Er brauchte nicht helfen. Das hat ja schon der Schutzschild getan...", brachte der Sänger ihnen beiden wieder in Erinnerung, warum Hermine jetzt kein Häufchen Asche war.

„Danke, daß du diesen Zauber um den Sessel gelegt hast.", bedankte Hermine sich bei ihm.

„Ich?", fragte Silvian verwirrt. „Ich war das nicht – das warst du selbst."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf das Regal, in dem ihr Zauberstab lag, zu dem sie jetzt hinging, um mit seiner Hilfe die Ordnung in den Raum zurückzubringen.

„Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab nicht. Außer Schreien habe ich gar nichts gemacht, Silvian. Das warst du."

Jetzt war es an ihm, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Nein – ich weiß gar nicht wie man sowas macht."

Sie schauten beide mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen den Sessel an.

„Ob das der Sessel war?", fragte Silvian, wobei seine Worte deutlich hören ließen, daß er diese Möglichkeit ausschloß.

"Ja... das wäre möglich...", sagte Hermine leise "der Sessel... dieser überaus seltsame Sessel..."

"Seltsam?", fragte Silvian, während er auf das Möbel zuging und mit der flachen Hand über die Lehne strich. "Seltsam, weil er das gerade 'gemacht' hat? Oder anders 'seltsam'. Gibt es noch etwas anders, was an diesem Sessel seltsam ist? Vielleicht steckt tatsächlich Magie in ihm."

Hermine zögerte, erzählte ihm dann aber doch davon, daß sie vor einer Weile geglaubt hatte, sie habe seinen Vater darin gesehen.

Silvian schluckte zwar, fand aber recht schnell eine, wie er fand, sehr plausible Erklärung.

"Vermutlich hast du die Erzählungen von Severus im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf den Sessel projiziert."

Hermine nickte nur und verzichtete darauf, ihm zu erzählen, daß sie nicht gewußt hatte, wie Simeon Snape ausgesehen hatte – daß die Beschreibung von Snape Senior aber genau auf ihn gepaßt hatte...

Sie würde morgen Albus fragen, wie weit er mit seinen Nachforschungen war.

"Das können wir alles morgen genauer besprechen", entschied sie, da die Müdigkeit sich wie Blei auf ihre Glieder legte. "Ich muß jetzt schlafen."

Silvian stimmte zu.

"Ich werde aber noch hier bleiben, bis Sev wieder da ist, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

"Nein, nein. Nimm dir, was du magst."

Er nickte und Hermine verschwand im Schlafzimmer.

Silvian zögerte lange, bevor er sich sehr vorsichtig und fast bedächtig in den Sessel seines Vaters setzte. Unmengen von Emotionen, Gefühlen und Begebenheiten kamen hoch und beinahe bereute er sein Tun. Aber er blieb sitzen und rief sich die Erinnerung an seinen Vater, wie schon so oft, deutlich in den Sinn.

Daher überraschte es ihn nicht, als die Silhouette von Simeon Snape durchscheinend vor ihm auftauchte und ihn anlächelte.

So oft schon hatte er seinen Vater in seiner Vorstellung vor sich stehen gesehen...

Doch diesmal..

Silvian stutzte – etwas war anders...

Das Bild, das immer nur dies war – ein Bild – öffnete den Mund und sprach zu ihm!

"Hallo Silvian, mein Junge."

Der 'Junge' schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht vor Erstaunen aufzuschreien. Was er sah, schien so unfassbar real, daß er sich nicht verrückt vorkam, als er kaum hörbar antwortete: "Vater?"

Der Geist vor ihm nickte, auch wenn seine Form durchscheinender war, als die Geister, die Silvian üblicherweise kannte.

"Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, mein Junge. Laß mich daher die wichtigsten Dinge als erstes sagen. Das allerwichtigste ist, daß ich euch liebe! Ich weiß, was ihr getan habt und was ihr tut und mein Herz platzt beinahe vor Stolz darüber, was für wunderbare Jungs ihr seid. Nun das Zweitwichtigste: Felina aus dem Bild in Severus Büro hat mir geholfen, daß ich mich hier manifestieren kann. Aber es geht nicht lange und nur sehr selten! Ich bin froh, daß es heute so war..."

"Warst du das gerade mit dem Schutzschild?", unterbrach Silvian ihn fassungslos.

Simeon nickte kurz und sprach weiter: "Ich fürchte, daß Rochus auf dem besten Wege ist, Severus irgendwie doch wieder einzulullen. Das darf auf keinen Fall geschehen! Glaubt – ihm – nicht!"

"Keine Sorge, Vater, das tun wir nicht!" warf er dem Geist entgegen.

"Du nicht, Kleiner, aber dein großer Bruder hat starke Zweifel."

Simeon ging vor Silvian auf die Knie, umfasste seine Hände – zumindest sah es so aus - und sah im direkt in die Augen, so wie man es tat, wenn man einen Jungen von etwas wirklich Wichtigem überzeugen wollte.

"Diese Mrs. Norris, die ständig um Hermine herumstreift, ist keine Katze, Silvian. Sie ist ein Animagus und sie steht in Verbindung zur Essenz."

"Warum bist du überhaupt hier?", fragte Silvian mit plötzlich erstickter Stimme. "Warum kann ich mit dir reden, Vater? Warum bist du ein..." Er brachte das Wort ‚Geist' nicht mehr über die Lippen. Seine Stimme versagte ihm und er hielt sich erneut eine Hand vor den Mund.

"Weil ich noch etwas auf dieser Welt zu tun habe, mein Sohn, weil ich Rache suche, für das, was meiner Familie angetan wurde. Rochus hatte alles bis ins letzte Detail geplant. Ihm war wohl klar, daß ich zurückkehren würde. Deshalb hat er Vorkehrungen getroffen und den Ort unseres Kampfes weise gewählt. Er hält meinen Geist dort gefangen, wo er mich getötet hat und ich kann den Ort nicht benennen, weil das in dem Fluch eingeschlossen ist, den er auf mich gelegt hat, um mich dorthin zu bannen. Es kostet sehr viel Kraft, Magie zu wirken, die stark genug ist, daß ich herkommen kann und ich kann hier überhaupt nur vor dir erscheinen, weil Felina gerade meinen Platz einnimmt. Sie hat das vor kurzem schon einmal gemacht, so daß ich sehr kurz mit Hermine reden konnte. Aber wenn Felina dies für mich getan hat, kann sie für einen längeren Zeitraum nicht in ihr Bild zurück. Daher kann ich es nur tun, wenn es wirklich so wichtig ist, wie dies hier heute. Ich setze nach wie vor alle Kraft die in mir ist – auch wenn es jetzt eine andere ist – dafür ein, daß euch nichts geschieht. Bei eurer Mutter war ich machtlos, aber was euch betrifft, erklärt sich jetzt für dich vielleicht das eine oder andere der letzten Jahre. Es tut mir leid, daß ich mich dir nie zeigen konnte. Aber ich habe zu euch gesprochen – erinnerst du dich?"

Silvian konnte kaum etwas sagen.

"Das war real? Das warst wirklich du? Bei Merlin, Vater, ich habe es für meine Phantasie, für meine Sehnsucht nach dir gehalten! Verzeih mir, daß ich nicht verstanden habe, daß das wirklich du warst!"

Simeon sah ihn liebevoll an.

"Das war mir völlig gleichgültig, solange es euch ein wenig Ruhe gegeben hat."

Silvian nickte betäubt.

"Wir werden Rochus beseitigen, damit du Frieden findest, Vater."

Simeon schüttelte den Kopf, aber es lag keine Traurigkeit in seinen Zügen, sondern nur Entschlossenheit.

"Ich werde auch dann nicht in die zweite Welt gehen können, wenn Rache geübt wurde, weil ich von diesem Mörder an den Ort gebunden bin, an dem es zu Ende ging, aber das ist mir egal. Mir ist nur wichtig, daß Rochus für seine Taten bezahlt und niemals wieder jemandem antut, was er euch angetan hat."

Seine Stimme wurde schwächer – seine Gestalt durchscheinender und Silvian begriff, daß er nur noch sehr wenig Zeit hatte.

"Vater, wir vermissen dich so wahnsinnig!"

Simeon lächelte.

"Ich weiß, mein Junge – ich weiß. Und ich vermisse euch ebenso. Aber du weißt doch, wasdeine Mutterdir gesagt hat – daß zwei von den Sternen da oben meine Augen sind, die auf euch achtgeben... Das war nicht gelogen, mein Sohn... das war nicht gelogen..." mit den letzten Worten war er endgültig verschwunden.

Sehr, sehr still und langsam, zog Silvian seine Knie hoch auf den Sessel, wie Hermine es vorhin getan hatte, rollte sich dort, so gut, wie es einem erwachsenen Mann möglich war, ein und wartete auf die Rückkehr seines Bruders.


	23. Kapitel 22

_Rena – du bist ein Schatz..._

_

* * *

_

Hilf mir, gerade zu steh'n  
Hilf mir, die Wahrheit zu seh'n  
Hilf mir, mich gegen den Strom zu dreh'n  
Hilf mir, den schweren, den geraden Weg zu geh'n!

* * *

**Kapitel 22**

Severus Snape war in Dumbledores Büro gewesen, hatte ihn dort aber nicht angetroffen. Also hatte er den Schulleiter gesucht und ihn letztendlich im Lehrerzimmer gefunden, wo er sich mit Minerva leise über die aktuellsten Vorkommnisse unterhielt. Der Orden hatte natürlich von all den Verbrechen die Snape durch die Zeitungsausschnitte mitgeteilt worden waren, ebenfalls erfahren, und man rätselte nun, wie es zu diesen Gewalttaten kommen konnte, ohne daß der Orden irgendetwas davon mitbekommen hatte und stattdessen, wie jeder andere Zauberer und jede andere Hexe der magischen Welt auf die Zeitung des folgenden Tages angewiesen war. Seltsamerweise waren die Meldungen tatsächlich über irgendwelche obskuren Wege stets erst zu den Zeitungen gelangt und danach erst in die Ministerien – oder zum Orden.

"Albus, Minerva...", begrüßte er die beiden kurz angebunden mit einem leichten Kopfnicken.

"Gibt es etwas Neues, Severus?", fragte der Schulleiter, obwohl die Antwort offensichtlich war.

Snape nickte.

"Ich habe Nachricht bekommen von einem weiteren Verbrechen, das gezielt gegen eine Muggelfamilie gerichtet war, die Kontakt zu Magiern hatte. Sind alle Todesser unter Beobachtung gewesen?"

Sowohl Dumbledore als auch McGonagall nickten sofort.

"Jeder einzelne", bestätigte die Professorin für Verwandlungsmagie. "Von wem haben Sie die Nachricht?"

"Das tut im Moment nichts zur Sache, aber wenn alle Todesser beobachtet waren, dann sollte es ja kein Problem sein, den Schuldigen zu finden, nicht wahr?", sagte Snape, wobei seine Feststellung, daß die Schuldigen nun bekannt sein müßten, offensichtlich rein rhetorischer Natur war.

Den Angesprochenen war klar, worauf er hinauswollte.

Das folgende, kurze Schweigen lastete wie Blei im Raum.

"Es war also wieder niemand auszumachen? Wieder waren alle uns bekannten Todesser brav in ihren Betten, während irgendwo eine Muggelfamilie auf genau die Weise abgeschlachtet wurde, die in den Kreisen des dunklen Lords praktiziet worden ist?"

"Severus...", versuchte Dumbledore zu beschwichtigen.

"Nein, Albus!", seine Stimme behielt genau die gleiche Lautstärke, aber seine Verärgerung war deutlich herauszuhören. "Es kann einfach nicht sein, daß der Orden trotz aller Informationen die er hat, nicht in der Lage ist, diese Taten zu verhindern! Wenn sich nicht ein gänzlich neuer Kreis von Todessern gebildet hat, dann SIND Zauberer aus den überwachten Kreisen dabei und dann kann es nur Dummheit, Inkompetenz oder Verrat sein, daß sie nicht gefunden werden!" Er stand völlig unbewegt, was seine bedrohliche Haltung nur unterstrich.

"Was gedenkt der Orden gegen das bisherige Versagen zu unternehmen? Es ist offensichtlich, daß die Vorgehensweise geändert werden muß – was planen Sie?"

Dumbledore senkte den Kopf ein wenig und schien zu überlegen. Als er ihn wieder hob, war sein Blick so entschlossen, wie Severus es sich gewünscht hatte.

"Sie haben vollkommen Recht, Severus. Wir werden für morgen eine Versammlung zusammenrufen und über Änderungen in der Vorgehensweise beraten. Mehr können wir im Moment nicht tun."

Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte.

"Mehr werde ich im Moment auch nicht verlangen, Albus. Ich danke Ihnen. Wir sehen uns dann also morgen. Ich erwarte Ihre Nachricht, wann und wo genau das Treffen stattfinden wird." Er nickte erneut beiden zu und ging so rasch, wie er gekommen war.

Auf dem Weg zurück lief im Flur eine kleine Horde Ravenclaws an ihm vorbei, die so sehr ins Gespräche vertieft waren, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis nahmen – ein Phänomen, das generell ausschließlich bei Mitgliedern des Hauses Ravenclaw hin und wieder auftauchte. Erst beachtete er sie ebensowenig, aber dann wurde er hellhörig, als er Hannahs Stimme aus dem Pulk erkannte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagte, bekam aber mit, daß ihre Mitschüler mit ihr mitlachten, bevor sie allesamt wieder in angestrengtes, furchtbar wichtiges Diskutieren über irgendein wissenschaftliches Thema der ersten Klasse verfielen. Da seine Tochter für ihr Alter recht groß war, fiel sie unter den größtenteils ein Jahr älteren Schülern ihres Hauses nicht auf. Nur durch das rabenschwarze Haar stach sie ein wenig von der Gruppe ab. Die Art, wie sie in dieser unglaublich kurzen Zeit bereits zu einem Teil ihrer Hausgemeinschaft geworden war, erstaunte ihn sehr und schenkte ihm ein Gefühl von Wärme. Sie war keine Außenseiterin – nicht einmal in ihren ersten Tagen in der Schule... mit großer Erleichterung nahm er diese Tatsache zur Kenntnis und fasziniert betrachtete er, wie die Gruppe in einem Nebengang verschwand, um rechtzeitig in ihrem Hausturm zu sein.

Snape sah sich kurz um. Er war jetzt allein auf dem Gang.

"Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw, für Achtung der Hauszeiten..." murmelte er sehr leise und spürte, wie ihm vor Verlegenheit, gleichzeitig aber auch vor Vergnügen und Stolz, ein Hauch von Rot in die Wangen stieg.

Er räusperte die Verlegenheit aus sich heraus und setzte seinen Weg fort, als sei nichts geschehen.

Als er an die Situation dachte, die er in seinem Quartier zurückgelassen hatte, wurden seine Schritte wieder etwas langsamer und seine Züge verdunkelten sich erneut.

Was für eine grauenhafte Berg- und Talfahrt war dieser Tag nur wieder...

Er dachte an Hermine und fragte sich zum unzähligsten Male, ob er dem Experiment zu ihrem Besten oder aus purem Egoismus zugestimmt hatte.

Er wußte, daß es eigentlich ausschließlich um sie gegangen war, aber er vermisste die Nähe zu ihr so sehr, daß es ihm nach ihrem Zusammenbruch durchaus schon durch den Kopf gegangen war, daß es für alle Beteiligten besser gewesen wäre, er hätte sie nie kennengelernt. Sie wäre nie in diese Situation geraten, und für ihn wäre es jetzt nicht so überaus schwer, ihr nicht nahe sein zu können.

Ach, verflucht! Wem wollte er da etwas vormachen, indem er es selbst in seinen Gedanken so vornehm ausdrückte? Er wußte genau, auf welchen Teil sich die stärksten Selbstvorwürfe richteten. Er vermißte nicht nur Hermines Nähe, er vermißte auch die Frau! Nahe sein konnte er Hermine auch in dem Zustand, in dem sie gewesen war. Er war durchaus in der Lage, Nähe auch als geistiges Beisammensein und geringfügigen körperlichen Kontakt zu definieren und sie hatte ja in seinen Armen gelegen. Aber, auch wenn er mehrere Anläufe benötigte, um sich selbst die Wahrheit einzugestehen: Hermine war in der Lage, ihm weit mehr zu geben, als gute Gespräche und eine sanfte Umarmung. Und auch wenn er der Tatsache ein wenig fassungslos, beinahe verlegen, gegenüberstand, konnte er nicht bestreiten, daß ihm die intimsten Momente die er mit Hermine teilte, auf eine beinahe magische Weise Kraft verliehen, als sei sie ein unerschöpflicher Quell von Energie, die sie ihm schenken konnte.

Er hatte sich, Zeit seines Lebens, immer zusammengerissen, war nie ganz aus sich herausgegangen, hatte stets die wahren Leidenschaften die in ihm brannten, ganz gleich ob wissenschaftlicher oder emotionaler Natur, unterdrückt.

Nicht so, wenn er bei Hermine lag... und es erschreckte ihn, wie sehr er danach gierte, sie wieder auf diese Weise zu spüren.

Er blieb wieder kurz stehen und legte, von sich selbst genervt, den Kopf in den Nacken. War das der Grund, warum er sich auf die Benutzung des Trankes eingelassen hatte?

Er ging weiter. Nein, so schlecht dachte nicht einmal er über sich selbst – aber er würde sich etwas vormachen, wenn er abstritt, daß es etwas damit zu tun gehabt hatte.

Die Art wie sie seinen Bruder umarmt hatte, ließ das Allerbeste hoffen.

Silvian...

Warum eigentlich hatte er Silvian nicht dazugeholt? Weil er befürchtet hatte, daß sein Bruder versuchen könnte, es ihm wieder auszureden? Das war Unfug, denn Silvian hatte gewußt, was sie vorhatten und längst seine Zustimmung gegeben. Hatte er auf seinen Bruder verzichtet weil er so arrogant gewesen war, zu glauben, er könne es wirklich alleine? Oder war er schlicht so dumm gewesen, zu glauben, daß er alles im Alleingang schaffen mußte? Was auch immer die Antwort war – nichts davon bewirkte, daß er in einem besonders guten Licht dastand. Er hatte einen riesengroßen Fehler gemacht und es war purem Glück und der Intuition seines Bruders zu verdanken, daß nicht Hermine für diesen Fehler hatte bezahlen müssen.

Und plötzlich wurde ihm etwas bewusst, über das er vorher noch nie nachgedacht hatte. Es war das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit gewesen, daß er ein Risiko eingehen mußte, das nicht ausschließlich ihn selbst betraf...

Erneut blieb er stehen. Diesmal sehr abrupt.

Der Gedanke stand wie ein aufdringlich heller Punkt in seinem Geist und er stellte, zurückdenkend, fest, daß er, wenn es um Risiken dieser Art ging, nie anders gehandelt hatte. Es gab diesmal nur einen einzigen Unterschied: jemand anderes hätte die Konsequenzen getragen, wenn er versagt hätte...

Es war bisher immer nur um ihn selbst gegangen, oder um Menschen, bei denen es – er zögerte, das Wort zu benutzen – egal – gewesen war. Menschen, die in jedem Fall sterben würden, wie diese Frauen damals, oder Zauberer und Hexen, die der schwarzen Magie und dem dunklen Lord gehuldigt hatten. Seine Arbeit bei – genauer gesagt: gegen – Voldemort hatte in all den Jahren immer stärker selbstzerstörerische Ausmaße angenommen. Allein die Tatsache, welche Mengen von Drogen er am Ende zu sich genommen hatte, um die Behandlungen des Lords überleben zu können, waren ein deutliches Zeichen dafür gewesen. Es war nicht nur so gewesen, daß Voldemort immer stärker bestraft hatte, es war erschwerend hinzugekommen, daß Snape ihm von Treffen zu Treffen mehr Grund dafür geboten hatte, weil er immer schneller an immer wichtigere Informationen hatte herankommen wollen. Er war von Jahr zu Jahr größere Risiken eingegangen, hatte sich auf Experimente im Rahmen seines Todesserdaseins eingelassen, die weniger kompetente Meister ganz sicher das Leben, mindestens aber den Verstand, gekostet hätten.

Aber was in seiner Arbeit gegen Voldemort zu grandiosen Ergebnissen geführt hatte, war nie für seine eigene Welt gedacht gewesen – doch nun hatte er einen Teil davon mit in seine eigenen Räume gebracht. Was in Todesserkreisen nur seinen Ruhm vermehrt hätte, war in Hogwarts, bei den Menschen die er liebte, pure Unvernunft. Und diese Unvernunft – das sah er nun - war in einem nicht unerheblichen Maße von einer Gewohnheit gelenkt gewesen, die er sich in den Jahren bei Voldemort selbst angeeignet hatte – und der Sehnsucht nach einer Frau, die ihm den Kopf verdreht hatte.

Bei Merlin... zu was für einem Menschen hatte ihn die Zeit als Todesser gemacht?

Er mußte zugeben, daß auch er durchaus mitbekommen hatte, daß ihn die Zeit an der Seite des dunklen Lords geprägt hatte. Vieles von dem, was er schon damals an Veränderungen in sich festgestellt hatte, hatte er mit einem inneren Achselzucken zur Kenntnis genommen und in der Gewissheit akzeptiert, daß es für ihn kein Leben nach seiner Zeit als Todesser geben würde.

Gewohnheit? Konnte er es wirklich mit dem banalen Wort "Gewohnheit" abtun? Die Gewohnheit, extreme Risiken einzugehen, um erstaunliche Ergebnisse zu erzielen, mit der Bereitschaft, dafür unverhältnismäßig viel aufs Spiel zu setzen? Nein, sicher konnte er es damit nicht einfach abtun, aber er konnte es sich selbst damit zumindest erklären. Es war nach wie vor falsch gewesen, aber wenigstens wußte er jetzt, warum er so gehandelt hatte.

Machte diese Erkenntnis seine Handlungsweise nun besser oder schlechter? Hatte sie überhaupt eine Bedeutung für sein Vorgehen? Er wußte es nicht.

Er seufzte und ging weiter den Gang entlang.

Ein Stück hinter ihm lief ein kleiner, vierpfotiger Schatten, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ, bis er in einem Nebengang verschwand...

OoOoO

Die Atmosphäre in seinen Räumen war seltsam, als er kurz vor Mitternacht zurückkehrte. Als läge etwas ganz Besonderes, das er nicht einordnen konnte, in der Luft. Im Sessel seines Vaters saß Silvian und hielt ein Buch in den Händen in dem er offenbar gelesen hatte, bis Snape zurückgekommen war. Vor seinem Bruder, auf dem Sofatisch, stand eine Kanne Tee und daneben ein halbgefüllter Becher. Hermine war nicht zu sehen. Er vermutete, daß sie schlafen gegangen war.

Er schloß langsam die Türe hinter sich, und sah sich dabei noch einmal im Raum um, bis er sicher war, daß dort nichts Ungewöhnliches zu finden war.

Dann ging er zum Sofa und setzte sich.

"Ist mit Hermine alles in Ordnung?", fragte er Silvian.

Sein Bruder nickte.

"Sie ist vor einer ganzen Weile schon ins Bett gegangen, weil sie sicher war, daß du es schaffen würdest, dir für das, was hier geschehen ist, wieder einmal die Schuld zu geben. Und darauf hatte sie heute keine Lust mehr.", er schmunzelte ein wenig, als er das sagte, aber Snape konnte ihm ansehen, daß im keineswegs nach Lachen zumute war.

"Es ist ja, dank deines Eingreifens, alles gutgegangen und der Trank...", wollte Snape den Vorgang etwas herunterspielen, weil er ahnte, daß auch sein Bruder jetzt nicht auf weitere Selbstvorwürfe wartete.

Doch Silvian unterbrach ihn.

"Ich spreche nicht von dem Trank und Hermines Erinnerung, Sev."

Snape sah ihn irritiert an.

"Nein?"

"Nein."

Der Zaubertrankmeister überlegte einen Moment intensiv, was Silvian meinen könnte – was hatte er diesmal angestellt? Aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts Neues ein.

"Was meinst du dann?", fragte er daher.

"Es hat hier vorhin einen Vorfall gegeben – genauer gesagt, zwei Vorfälle. Zum einen hat es einen weiteren Anschlag auf Hermine gegeben."

Snape blieb äußerlich zwar völlig ruhig, aber seine Augen wurden einen Hauch größer und noch bevor er fragen konnte, ergänzte Silvian: "...aber wie ich gerade schon sagte, geht es Hermine gut und sie liegt im Bett und schläft."

Snape entschied sich, jetzt einfach den Mund zu halten und zuzuhören, denn er konnte seinem Bruder ansehen, daß er alle Details erfahren würde.

Und Silvian ließ nichts aus...

OoOoO

Filch hatte die Türe seines Quartiers schimpfend erst einen Spalt weit geöffnet, als ihn die Hand des Hauslehrers von Slytherin bereits am Kragen gepackt und in seine Räume zurückgedrängt hatte. Der gerade noch so verschlafene Hausmeister war in Sekundenbruchteilen hellwach, als er sich, äußerst schmerzhaft, so hoch gegen die Wand seines Wohnzimmers gepreßt wiederfand, daß er auf den Zehenspitzen stehen mußte, um noch Bodenkontakt zu haben.

"Wo ist Mrs. Norris und mit wem halten Sie über sie Kontakt?", warf Professor Snape in seinem tiefsten Ton Filch entgegen.

Der grauhaarige Mann, der stets auf eine beinahe devote Weise bemüht gewesen war, es dem schwarzen Professor Recht zu machen, starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Ich weiß es nicht!", krächzte er, da ihm die Hand des Zauberers auf eine Weise gegen den Hals drückte, daß er kaum sprechen konnte. "Und wieso Kontakt", krähte er hinterher.

"Ich weiß, daß sie ein Animagus ist und verantwortlich für die Anschläge auf Miss Granger.", fauchte Snape ihn an.

"Animagus? Mrs. Norris? Aber nein, Professor, da müssen Sie sich irren!", seine Stimme bekam einen gurgelnden Unterton und seine Augen wurden noch größer. „Meine Mrs. Norris ist eine ganz normale Katze!".

Snape zog ihn, mit einer Kraft die man dem schmalen Mann niemals zugetraut hätte, ein Stück von der Wand weg und schlug ihn dann mit Wucht wieder davor.

"Erzählen Sie mir keine Lügen, Filch! Ich weiß bescheid und ich will wissen, zu wem Sie Kontakt haben! Zu Rochus?"

Mit der anderen Hand zückte er den schwarzglänzenden Zauberstab und einen Augenaufschlag später löste sich seine Hand von Filchs Hals, der dank des unausgesprochenen Zauberspruches mit der Kraft der Magie in exakt der gleichen Position gehalten wurde.

Der inzwischen restlos verängstigte Squib sah Snape völlig ratlos an. Man konnte deutlich die Panik in ihm hochsteigen sehen. Er hatte keine Antwort parat und wusste doch, dass er eine geben musste.

"Nein, nein! Ich habe zu niemandem Kontakt" krächzte er „und ich weiß nichts davon, daß Mrs. Norris ein Animagus sein soll! Ich kenne sie nur als Katze. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie jetzt ist, glauben Sie mir das doch, Professor!"

Snape hatte mit eiskaltem Blick die Spitze des Zauberstabes gehoben und damit Filch genau soweit an der Wand nach oben gebracht, dass seine Füße nun den Boden nicht mehr berührten. Die letzten Worte des Hausmeisters waren nur noch ein krächzendes Flüstern.

Snape konnte erkennen, daß der sadistische alte Mann die Wahrheit sagte und löste abrupt den Zauber, so dass Filch zu Boden fiel.

Der Hausmeister griff sich nach Luft schnappend an den Hals, zog sich den Kragen weiter, um wieder vernünftig Luft zu bekommen, und kroch rückwärts von der schwarzen Bedrohung weg, die vor ihm stand. Seine hektischen Augen ließen den Zaubertrankmeister keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Snape stand vor ihm und überlegte. Seine Präsenz schien die ohnehin niedrige Raumtemperatur noch um einige Grad weiter abzusenken und Filch wurde von einem Zittern erfasst, von dem er nicht hätte sagen können, ob es der Kälte oder der Angst entsprang.

"Wo haben Sie die Katze her. Seit wann haben Sie sie?", fragte Snape plötzlich in einem ruhigen, beinahe sanften Ton.

Filch wurde puterrot.

"Ähm... sie war... öh.. sie ist... sie war ein Geschenk...", stotterte der hässliche Mann.

Snapes Aufmerksamkeit war keinen Moment gesunken und Filchs Reaktion sagte ihm ganz klar, daß es hier Informationen gab, die wichtig waren.

"Von – wem?", fragte er langsam und genauso seidig wie gerade eben.

Der Hausmeister wußte nicht, wohin er sehen sollte und ihm war klar, dass es für ihn keinen Weg an der Wahrheit vorbei gab. Er benötigte mehrere Anläufe, aber dann sagte er, genuschelt und sehr, sehr leise: "Eine Frau hat sie mir geschenkt., vor etwa zehn Jahren..."

Snape lachte hämisch auf.

„So, so... von einer Frau geschenkt." Auf der Stelle kehrte der bedrohliche Ton zurück. „Wer war die Frau, Filch? Und keine Spielchen, ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit."

„Sie war... sie war..." Filch wandte sich wie ein Wurm und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„REDE, ODER ICH ZWINGE DICH, ZU REDEN!"

Snape war nicht einmal laut geworden, als er dies gesagt hatte aber seine Stimme erfüllte auf eine Weise den Raum, dass die Luft darin vibrierte.

Ein kurzes Schluchzen entfuhr dem verängstigten Hausmeister, bevor er flüsterte: „Von Ihrer Frau, Professor..." Sofort duckte er sich in sich zusammen und erwartete offenbar übelste Grausamkeiten.

"Von meiner..." Snape war für einen Moment absolut verwirrt "Sie haben von meiner Frau ein Geschenk bekommen? Wofür?" Er schüttelte sich innerlich bei dem Gedanken.

Filch wimmerte nur.

„WOFÜR, FILCH!"

Der Grauhaarige heulte angstvoll auf und stotterte dann die ganze Geschichte.

Er hatte für Melianda hinter ihm herspioniert. Hatte Details über Snapes private Kontakte in Hogwarts in Erfahrung gebracht und als immer deutlicher geworden war, dass es praktisch keine privaten Kontakte gab, hatte Melianda ihn aus ihrem Dienst entlassen und ihm als „Dank" Mrs. Norris geschenkt.

"Weil diese dann für sie weiterspioniert hat..." schlussfolgerte Snape nach dem letzten Satz des Hausmeisters.

"Das wußte ich nicht, Professor!", versicherte der Hausmeister mit lautem Beben in der inzwischen verheulten Stimme. Zum Glück für ihn lag das Interesse des Zaubertrankmeisters bereits nicht mehr bei ihm.

"Wo ist das Vieh jetzt?"

Man sah Filch die grenzenlose Dankbarkeit an, dass die Befragung ihrem Ende zuzugehen schien: "Ich weiß es nicht, Professor. Sie ist im Moment sehr viel unterwegs, aber üblicherweise ist sie noch vor dem Morgengrauen wieder da, Professor."

Snape wandte sich zum Gehen und mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes, wurde Filch vom Boden hochgerissen und hinter ihm hergezogen, als halte er ihn an einer unsichtbaren Fessel.

Keine fünf Minuten später hatte Snape ihn in die Turmzelle gesperrt, in der schon Sirius Black auf weitere Maßnahmen gegen sich gewartet hatte.

Der Hausmeister kniff noch einmal die Augen kurz zu, als befürchte er, geschlagen zu werden und sah dann mit grenzenloser Erleichterung, wie Snape durch die Tür verschwand und diese mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuwarf, bevor der mächtige Riegel sich durch Magie vor die Tür mit den eisernen Beschlägen schob.

OoOoO

Es war eine halbe Stunde vergangen und Silvian hatte, während Severus bei Filch gewesen war, trotz der späten Stunde, alle zusammengerufen. Albus, Minerva, Silvian, Hermine und Severus saßen in Snapes Wohnzimmer um den Tisch und berieten, was zu tun war.

"Ich war in meinem Büro und Felina ist in der Tat nicht in ihrem Bild aufzufinden. Die anderen Bilder können oder wollen mir nicht sagen, wo sie ist. Und in Kombination mit der Tatsache, daß Filch die Katze von meiner geschiedenen Frau hat, dürfte das auch die letzten Zweifel über Bord werfen, Silvian könne sich etwas eingebildet haben." Snape machte eine beschwichtigende Geste in Silvians Richtung als er das sagte, die klar machte, daß er zu keinem Zeitpunkt vermutet hatte, sein Bruder habe Halluzinationen gehabt – daß er trotzdem alle Eventualitäten ausschließen wollte.

Hermine sagte kaum etwas, beobachtete stattdessen höchst fasziniert, was mit Severus geschehen war, als er festgestellt hatte, daß er nicht mehr völlig im Dunkeln saß, sondern Angriffsmöglichkeiten hatte um endlich agieren zu können. Er wirkte zwar angespannt, aber gleichzeitig auch sehr, sehr ruhig. Er hatte jede Form von Emotion ausgeschaltet, ohne daß es so wirkte, als unterdrücke er sie – er WAR ruhig.

Er hatte bestimmt, daß Hermine ab sofort zu keinem Zeitpunkt mehr alleine sein würde. Ganz gleich wo sie war, es sollte grundsätzlich mindestens einer der Anwesenden bei ihr sein. Da Hermine einsah, daß diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme nicht übertrieben war, hatte sie ohne weiteres zugestimmt. Die Tatsache, daß sie in ihren eigenen vier Wänden angegriffen worden war, hatte jede Gegenwehr in dieser Richtung erstickt.

"Warum ist die Karte der Rumtreiber eigentlich immer noch nicht da?", fragte Snape in die Runde und Albus konnte die Frage beantworten, wenn auch nicht so, wie die anderen gehofft hatten.

"Ich habe vorhin erst Nachricht von Ginevra bekommen, daß Harry ihr mitgeteilt hat, daß die Karte verschollen ist. Sie war für Untersuchungen im Ministerium und von dort ist sie entwendet worden. Ich denke, daß wir nicht lange darüber spekulieren brauchen, wer sie nun hat." Er sah in Hermines Richtung "Ein weiterer Grund, vorsichtig zu sein."

Die anderen nickten.

"Wann wird Mrs. Norris zurückerwartet?", fragte Silvian in den Raum, dem inzwischen erklärt worden war, um wen es sich bei dieser Frau handelte. "Ich bin nach dem Zwischenfall am See noch einmal unten am Ufer gewesen. Da hat dieser Filch bereits nach seiner Katze gerufen. Das war vermutlich nicht das erste Mal, daß er sie gesucht hat. Es sieht so aus, als habe er wirklich nicht gewußt, was mit dem Tier ist." Er wirkte ein wenig verärgert, als er das sagte.

Albus sah ihn fragend an und Silvian erklärte seine Ungehaltenheit: "Ich hatte an diesem Tag am Ufer nach Schwingungen gesucht, die mit dem Unfall zu tun hatten. Ich habe aber das Rufen des Hausmeisters nach seiner Katze für Zufall gehalten. Jetzt weiß ich, daß es genau das gewesen wäre, wonach ich gesucht habe." Er seufzte ärgerlich auf. "Ich kenne mich hier einfach zu wenig aus, um meine Fähigkeiten nutzen zu können. Das funktioniert nur in dem mir bekannten Umfeld."

Hermine legte ihm von der Seite eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Mach dir doch keine Vorwürfe. Wir alle leben seit vielen Jahren mit Mrs. Norris gemeinsam in Hogwarts und keiner von uns hat etwas bemerkt."

"Ich glaube auch nicht", wandte McGonagall ein "daß wir mit dieser Information überhaupt etwas hätten anfangen können. Wer hätte denn vor dieser Nacht geglaubt, daß es sich bei der Katze um einen Animagus handelt?"

Erneut nickten alle – diesmal allerdings ohne Silvian.

„Ist Ihnen denn nie etwas aufgefallen, Minerva? Ich meine – Sie als Animagus hätten Mrs. Norris doch eigentlich erkennen müssen, oder?"

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Man kann einen Animagus nicht einfach so erkennen. Wenn es möglich wäre, einem Tier anzusehen, dass es die Tierform des Animagus ist, dann könnte man es dem Animagus auch in seiner menschlichen Form ansehen. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass es nach wie vor unregistrierte gibt, zeigt deutlich, dass es praktisch unmöglich ist." Sie sah zu Hermine „Daher war es auch möglich, dass Ron Weasley seine Ratte unbemerkt ins Schloß gebracht hat. Allein die Karte der Rumtreiber hat seine wahre Identität erkannt."

„... aber bei Mrs. Norris hätte das auch nicht geholfen, weil sie in beiden Formen den gleichen Namen trägt...", seufzte Hermine zustimmend.

"Bleibt die Frage, wie wir Mrs. Norris stellen – und zwar so schnell wie möglich.", erhob sich Snapes Stimme in der Runde.

McGonagall erhob sich mit einer grimmigen Bestimmtheit in den verwitterten Zügen.

"Das übernehme ich... Wann immer sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, werde ich sie finden... ich habe ein paar Sinne mehr zur Verfügung, als jeder andere hier im Raum und den Gestank dieses verlausten Zeckenmutterschiffes erkenne ich auf zwei Meilen gegen den Wind.". Sie hatte dies kaum gesagt, als sie auch schon die Tür erreicht und die Runde verlassen hatte.

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

"Gut. Fassen wir noch einmal zusammen, was wir an Informationen haben."

Albus begann: "Erstens: Die Essenz arbeitet nach wie vor. Zweitens: Rochus will, daß Sie, Severus, sich ihm wieder anschließen. Drittens: Jemand will, daß Hermine stirbt..."

Silvian fiel ihm ins Wort: "... und dieser jemand kann eigentlich nicht Rochus oder die Essenz sein, da diese Gruppe daran interessiert ist, das Kind in die Finger zu bekommen, daß Hermine in sich trägt. Weshalb wir davon ausgehen können, daß es sich dabei um eine weitere Partei handelt, die mit der Essenz nichts zu tun hat."

Albus nickte und Snape ergriff das Wort: "Viertens: Mrs. Norris, die offenbar einige oder sogar alle Anschläge auf Hermine hier in Hogwarts vorbereitet hat, war ein 'Geschenk' von Melianda, dafür, daß Filch mir eine zeitlang hinterherspioniert hat. Das legt die Vermutung nahe, daß Melianda hinter den Anschlägen auf Hermine steckt. Aber warum will sie Hermines Tod, wenn sie gleichzeitig Kontakt zu Rochus, also zur Essenz hat und Hermine sogar schon einmal ausgeliefert hat?"

Die vier Magier schwiegen einen Moment, um über die Fakten nachzudenken, die nun auf dem Tisch lagen.

Hermine öffnete einmal den Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen, schloß ihn dann aber doch wieder und überlegte weiter. Einen Moment später hatte sie ihren Gedanken dann zuende gedacht und öffnet erneut den Mund: "Ist Melianda intrigant genug, um hinter Rochus Rücken ihre eigenen Ziele zu verfolgen, auch wenn diese das Gegenteil von dem wären, was Rochus will, während sie ihm vorgaukelt, auf seiner Seite zu stehen?"

"Ja", antworteten alle drei Männer ohne jedes Zögern wie aus einem Munde.

"Aha..." sagte Hermine leise und sah die anderen etwas betreten an.

"Diese Tatsache bringt uns im Moment nicht weiter, aber es ist sicher gut, sie im Hinterkopf zu behalten.", gab Silvian zu bedenken.

Snape stimmte zu und schloß an die Auflistung der bekannten Fakten an: "Fünftens: Es geschehen Verbrechen im Todesser-Stil, ohne daß der Orden den bekannten Todessern etwas nachweisen kann. Das kann zweierlei heißen..."

"Entweder die bekannten Todesser werden nicht gut genug bewacht..." begann Silvian.

"Oder es gibt inzwischen eine ganze Reihe von neuen, die uns schlicht nicht bekannt sind.", ergänzte Severus.

"Es gibt noch eine weitere Möglichkeit", wandte Hermine ein.

Die drei Männer sahen sie an. Hermine hatte sich ein wenig gerader hingesetzt, und man sah ihr an, daß sie glaubte, der Lösung gerade ein kleines Stück näher gekommen zu sein.

"Und die wäre?", fragte Snape mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Hermine sah ihn direkt an.

"Was ist, wenn es keine Todesser sind, sondern die Essenz selbst?"

Snape verstand nicht.

"Die Essenz hat, bei all ihren Übeln, immer gegen Todesser gekämpft – warum sollten sie nun so tun, als wären sie selbst welche?"

Albus hob verstehend die Augenbrauen.

"Um Sie in ihre Kreise zurückzuziehen, Severus. Der Gedanke ist gar nicht so abwägig."

Snape richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf und lehnte sich nach vorne.

"Todesser spielen, um mich zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen?"

"Natürlich! Das ist es!", rief Silvian "Woher sonst haben sie die Informationen über die Überfälle stets vor dem Ministerium und wer bitteschön unterrichtet jedes Mal rechtzeitig die Zeitungen, damit diese so früh berichten können, daß jeder, der gegen die Todesser kämpft immer erst in der Zeitung liest, was geschehen ist?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein... es klingt plausibel, aber die Ziele der Essenz sind ganz andere. Es wäre gegen alles, wofür sich die Essenz gegründet hat, wenn sie nun diese Verbrechen begehen würden, nur um mich in ihre Reihen zurückzubekommen."

"Zurückzubekommen?", fragte Hermine mißtrauisch.

Ungehalten winkte Snape ab.

"In ihre Reihen hineinzubekommen – du weißt doch genau, was ich meine."

"Ja, das weiß ich, Severus, aber ich merke auch deutlich, daß du dich langsam aber sicher von Rochus einlullen läßt."

"Das tue ich nicht!", rief er ihr entrüstet entgegen.

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Stattdessen sahen sie wortlos den Zaubertrankmeister an, dem es ganz und gar nicht gefiel, was man ihm hier plötzlich unterstellte.

"Hermine wollte dir damir keinen Vorwurf machen, Sev, sie hat nur, wie wir anderen auch, bemerkt, daß du ganz offensichtlich Rochus in dem einen einzigen Punkt zustimmst, daß es deine Aufgabe wäre, diese Verbrechen zu unterbinden, obwohl das totaler Unfug ist."

Snape grummelte irgendetwas in sich hinein, das die anderen nicht verstehen konnten und Silvian sprach weiter: "Und allein die Tatsache, daß das funktioniert hat, ist für mich wie ein Beweis dafür, daß tatsächlich Rochus selbst hinter den Morden und anderen Verbrechen gegen Muggel und Muggelfreunde steckt. Was, wenn er..." er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er sehr eindringlich weitersprach: "was, wenn er inzwischen der Meinung ist, daß es so dumm gar nicht war, sich auf die reinblütigen Magier zurückzubesinnen und er nun versucht, den Thron zu erklimmen, von dem du Voldemort gestoßen hast?"

"Rochus als neuer dunkler Lord? Das ist doch Unfug!", Snape schüttelte noch ernergischer als vorher den Kopf.

"Warum ist das so abwägig?", fragte Albus vorsichtig. "Auch die Tatsache, daß er euer Kind auf seiner Seite wissen möchte spricht eher dafür als dagegen, daß er diesen Aufstieg plant."

"Das ist grenzenloser Unfug.", widersprach Snape erneut.

"Ist es nicht, Severus.", warf Hermine ein "Und das sage ich nicht nur wegen meiner persönlichen Erfahrungen mit ihm, sondern weil ich der Überzeugung bin, daß er krank genug ist, um es nicht als 'böse' anzusehen, was er tut, sondern vielleicht..." sie überlegte, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte "... als notwendig."

Dieser Einwand schien Severus Überzeugung ins Wanken zu bringen.

Die anderen gaben ihm Zeit, über das, was Hermine ihm gesagt hatte, nachzudenken.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, aber dann nickte er langsam.

Erleichtert lehnte Hermine sich ein wenig entspannter gegen die Sofalehne zurück.

Der Zaubertrankmeister überlegte noch einen Moment länger, bevor er wieder sprach.

"Ich muß mich mit ihm treffen."

Hermine saß auf der Stelle wieder kerzengerade.

"Was!"

Albus, neben ihr, nickte leicht und sogar Silvian zeigt in seinen Zügen Zustimmung, wenn auch nur sehr widerwillig.

"Ich muß mich mit ihm treffen.", wiederholte Snape "Das ist der einzige Weg. Und ich muß ihn vorher glauben lassen, er habe mich überzeugt."

Hermine wollte ihm auf der Stelle widersprechen, aber sie fand kein geeignetes Argument. Nach einer ganzen Weile sagte sie daher lediglich mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck: "Aber das ist viel zu gefährlich!"

"Wir werden alle nur erdenklichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen, Hermine", versicherte Albus ihr.

Die junge Gryffindor sprang wütend auf.

"Klar! Schickt ihn wieder vorneweg und schaut aus dem geschützten Hintergrund zu, wie sie auf ihn einprügeln! Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!"

"Hermine...", Severus griff nach ihrer Hand, aber sie hörte ihn nicht.

"Er soll sich also mit Rochus treffen. Natürlich, warum auch nicht! Poppy steht ja bereit, um ihn hinterher wieder zusammenzuflicken!", fauchte sie und redete sich in immer größere Wut.

"Hermine...", versuchte der Zauberer es noch einmal, aber wieder ohne Erfolg.

"Hab ihr eigentlich wirklich keine Ahnung, zu was der Typ alles in der Lage ist, einfach weil es ihm scheiß egal ist, was mit den Menschen um ihn herum passiert? Der Kerl ist nicht nur machtgeil, sondern auch ein Sadist vor dem Herrn. Er quält, weil es ihm Freude macht! Severus braucht keinen zweiten dunklen Lord an dessen Seite er über Jahre hinweg so tut, als sei es in Ordnung, immer und immer wieder beinahe getötet zu werden, weil er..."

"HERMINE...!" dröhnte Snapes Stimme nun durch den Raum und die junge Hexe verstummte.

"ES REICHT JETZT!" er deutete auf den Platz auf dem sie gesessen hatte. "Sei still und setze dich wieder!"

Seine Stimme war derart befehlend, daß sie nicht widersprach und sich einfach setzte.

"Deine Sorge um mich in allen Ehren, Hermine, aber wenn die Vermutungen die wir hier angestellt haben, richtig sind – und ich sehe absolut nichts, was dagegen spricht – dann bin ich der einzige, der etwas daran ändern kann, daß noch mehr unschuldige Muggel mitsamt ihrer Familien diesem Irren zum Opfer fallen! Ich werde mich mit ihm verabreden, werde ihm vorgaukeln, daß er mich weichgekocht hat, werde ihn glauben lassen, daß ich mich auf neutralem Gebiet mit ihm treffen möchte, um Details zu besprechen. Ich werde es auf eine Weise tun, die ihn daran glauben läßt, daß er erreichen kann, was er erreichen will."

Hermine preßte ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, um ihm nicht ins Wort zu fallen und sah ihn aus funkelnden Augen an.

"Hermine, ich verspreche dir, daß es keine Scharade mehr geben wird, wie die, die ich bei den Todessern gespielt habe. Es wird EIN Treffen geben, daß der Orden dazu nutzen muß, ihn auszuschalten. Ein einziges Treffen, mit dem ich den Orden zu ihm führen kann. Ein einziges Treffen, um diesen Irrsinn zu beenden. Hörst du?" er lehnte sich weit nach vorne und sah ihr tief in die Augen. "Ein – einziges – Treffen..."

Hermine preßte die Augen zusammen, sammelte sich kurz und dann nickte sie leicht. Erst danach öffnete sie die Augen wieder und sah ihn an. Sie erkannte die felsenfeste Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick und ihr war klar, dass er auch gehen würde, wenn sie ihn bitten würde, zu bleiben – aber dass es ihm sehr viel bedeutete, ihre Zustimmung bekommen zu haben...

"Gut, dann wäre das entschieden.", Snape erhob sich. "Ich würde sagen, daß wir den Rest morgen besprechen. Laßt uns gemeinsam hoffen, daß Minerva Mrs. Norris in ihre Fänge bekommt und dann sehen wir weiter."

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu und die Runde löste sich auf.

Zurück blieben Snape und Hermine...

* * *

_Das Zitat über dem Kapitel stammt aus dem Lied "Hilf mir" von Reinhard Mey (von wem auch sonst...)_

_Vergesst, wenn ihr Antworten auf unregistrierte Reviews möchtet, bitte nicht, eure Mailadresse anzugeben!  
Und ich freue mich natürlich über jede einzelne Review!  
Bis nächste Woche dann - ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Rutsch in 2006 hinein!_


	24. Kapitel 23

_I am sick of beeing followed  
I am tired of people lying_

**

* * *

Kapitel 23 **

Snape hatte Albus und Silvian zur Tür geleitet und als diese, mit einem, für eine so massive Tür, erstaunlich leisen Klicken ins Schloß gefallen war, blieb der Zauberer trotzdem noch einen Moment zum Ausgang gewandt stehen, bevor er sich zu Hermine umdrehte.

Sie saß noch auf dem Sofa und sah ihn einfach nur an.

Eine ganze Weile rührte sich keiner von beiden.

Erst als Snape etwas sagen wollte, kam Hermine ihm zuvor und sagte sehr ruhig und ohne jede Spur von Vorwurf in der Stimme: „Ich habe einfach nur wahnsinnige Angst um dich, Severus. Gestehe mir dies zu und ich werde dir keine Vorhaltungen machen." Sie sprach leiser weiter „Meine Wut richtet sich nicht gegen deine Entscheidung, sondern gegen die Erkenntnis, daß es in der Tat das Erfolgversprechendste zu sein scheint, daß du dich mit ihm triffst. Ich bin wütend, weil auch mir nichts besseres einfällt."

Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich werde so vorsichtig sein, wie es nur möglich ist. Ich will und werde keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen, Hermine.", erklärte er sehr ernst.

Die junge Hexe sah ihn auf eine Weise an, als suche sie in seinen Zügen nach etwas.

„Du wirkst in dieser Sache so selbstsicher, Severus. Hast du denn keine Angst?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Hermine. Die Zeiten, in denen ich vor Rochus Angst hatte, sind vorbei. Die einzige Angst die ich habe, ist die, daß er dir erneut schaden könnte. Dir, oder Hannah, oder Silvian. Um euch drei..." er hielt inne, schmunzelte dann ein ganz klein wenig und ließ seinen Blick kurz zu ihrem Bauch wandern „... um euch dreieinhalb..." jetzt schmunzelte, gegen ihren Willen, auch Hermine „... habe ich Angst. Aber nicht um mich. Und das nicht, weil mir egal wäre, was mit mir geschieht, sondern weil ich die Gefahr für relativ gering halte. Ich war ihm schon vor vielen Jahren in einer direkten Gegenüberstellung gewachsen. Und mein Status dürfte sich, was das betrifft, in den letzten Jahren deutlich verbessert haben. Er weiß genau, warum er eine Konfrontation mit mir von Angesicht zu Angesicht bisher vermieden hat. Ich war sehr erstaunt, daß er sich in mein Labor hineingewagt hatte, aber er wusste, daß er mich dort überraschen würde. Diesen Vorteil hat er nun nicht mehr."

Hermine nickte leicht und gab einen zwar ungehaltenen, aber gleichzeitig auch verstehenden Laut von sich.

„Du magst Recht haben, aber es kann genauso gut sein, daß er dich diesmal auf andere Weise überrascht."

Snape nickte.

„Das kann man nie völlig ausschließen..."

Wieder legte sich Schweigen über den Raum.

Als die Stille so unangenehm wurde, daß sie sie eigentlich hätten brechen müssen, standen sie beide gleichzeitig wortlos auf, als habe sie jemand dazu aufgefordert. Hermine nahm die Gläser vom Tisch und brachte sie in die Küche, während Snape sich an den Schreibtisch setzte, ein frisches Blatt Papier hevorzog, eine Feder griff und überlegte.

Hermine hatte nur ein wenig in der Küche aufgeräumt und sich gerade entschieden, nun endgültig ihrer Müdigkeit nachzugeben und schlafen zu gehen, als es schon wieder laut klopfte. Eine Sekunde später stand Silvian, überaus aufgeregt, in der Tür.

„Minerva hat Mrs. Norris bereits aufgespürt! Sie hat Albus eine Nachricht geschickt, dass sie in wenigen Minuten hier sein werden!

„Wo genau?", fragte Snape sofort. Er war aufgesprungen, als es geklopft hatte und stand nun bereits vor seinem Bruder an der Tür.

Silvian zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich nehme mal an in Albus' oder ihrem Büro."

Hermine, die bei Silvians Ankunft sofort ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen war, warf augenblicklich eine Handvoll Flohpuder in den Kamin und steckte ihren Kopf hinein.

Als sie ihn wenige Sekunden später wieder herauszog, wusste sie mehr.

„Albus sagt, dass sie in ihr eigenes Büro kommen wird. Worauf warten wir also noch?", sie machte Anstalten, an Severus und Silvian vorbei das Quartier zu verlassen, aber Snape hielt sie auf.

„Nein, du bleibst..."

„Sie soll nicht alleine bleiben", unterbrach Silvian ihn augenblicklich.

„Das ist sie nicht, du bist schließlich bei ihr.", fiel Snape ihm ins Wort. Aber Silvian schüttelte sofort denk Kopf.

„Auf gar keinen Fall, bleibe ich jetzt hier sitzen und warte, brav ab, was geschieht."

„Und ich ebenso wenig!", protestierte Hermine.

Snape hielt inne und war offensichtlich alles andere als begeistert von der Idee, daß Hermine und sein Bruder mitkommen würde. Aber letztendlich nickte er zustimmend: „Nun gut...", den Rest des Satzes ließ er unausgesprochen. Stattdessen ging er noch einmal zurück in den Raum und dort zum Schreibtisch, öffnete mit einem Ruck die oberste Schublade, zögerte kurz, nahm dann aber ein kleines Fläschchen heraus, öffnete es, trank einen großen Schluck daraus, verschloß es wieder, legte es zurück und rauschte dann an Silvian und Hermine vorbei, auf den Gang. Die zwei folgten ihm und keiner von beiden wagte zu fragen, was in dem Fläschchen gewesen war. Der Zaubertrankmeister ging so schnell, dass Hermine bei jedem seiner raumgreifenden Schritte zwei machen musste, um nicht zurückzufallen.

OoOoO

Zügig hatten sie den Gang erreicht in dem sich McGonagalls Büro befand, als sie auch schon die Professorin für Verwandlungszauber von der anderen Seite des Ganges auf sich zukommen sahen. Dumbledore stand bereits vor der Tür, hielt sie auf und sah nun ebenfalls Minerva entgegen.

Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor hielt eine vollkommen nichtssagende, unangenehme, dürre Frau mit braungrau-melierten Haaren mit einer Hand im Nacken und führte sie mit Eisesmiene durch den Gang. Man konnte am leicht irren Blick der Frau erkennen, dass es nicht nur der Griff, sondern vor allem der Zauberstab in der anderen Hand der Professorin war, der sie gehorsam mitgehen ließ. Offenbar hatte Minerva einen Zauber auf sie gesprochen. Beide Frauen hatten etliche Kratzer im Gesicht und auf den Händen und Hermine überlegte krampfhaft, ob der Katze Mrs. Norris, die sie kannte, immer schon eine kleine Ecke aus dem rechten Ohr gefehlt hatte, oder ob diese Wunde ebenfalls neu war.

Ohne dass auf dem Gang gesprochen worden war, hatte McGonagall Mrs. Norris in ihr Büro befördert und alle waren ihr in den Raum gefolgt.

Hermine hatte auf dem Weg zu McGonagalls Büro gemerkt, wie Severus sich verändert hatte. Als sie im Raum angekommen waren und sie den Mann ansah, der da vor ihr stand und jetzt langsam auf Mrs. Norris zuging, hatte sie das Gefühl, sie kenne ihn nicht. Er schien, durch die bedrohliche Aura, die ihn umgab, sogar größer zu sein, als normalerweise. Wenn sie nicht genau gewusst hätte, wer er war, hätte sie Angst vor ihm gehabt. Mrs. Norris jedenfalls hatte sie...

Die ältliche Frau zitterte, wobei man erkennen konnte, dass auch eine gehörige Portion Wut dafür verantwortlich war. Die gesamte Atmosphäre im Raum war so seltsam, dass Hermine nicht genau verstand, was hier gerade geschah.

Noch immer sprach niemand ein Wort, als läge ein Zauber auf dem Büro.

„Redest du von alleine?", glitt plötzlich Snapes Stimme wie eine giftige Schlange durch die geladene Luft.

Er stand jetzt vor Norris und wirkte so gefährlich, daß Hermine langsam Schritt für Schritt von ihm wich. Silvian neben ihr, griff ihre Hand und ging ebenfalls einige Schritte zurück. Er hatte seinen Bruder offensichtlich ebenfalls noch nie so gesehen.

Albus stand mit aufmerksamer, aber scheinbar relativ unberührter Miene im Raum und beobachtete. Das Gesicht überzogen von einer Kälte, die sie von dem sonst so freundlichen Mann nicht kannte, und die Hermine schaudern ließ.

McGonagall hielt Norris noch immer im Nacken fest, wie eine übergroße Katze die gefangene Maus, und ihre Züge waren ebenso kalt wie die des Schulleiters.

Erstmals sah Hermine in den drei Zauberern den Orden und erstmals begriff sie, dass eine Mitgliedschaft im Orden des Phönix mehr verlangte, als nur planerisches Talent und moralischen Einsatz. Und im gleichen Moment wurde ihr auch klar, dass es hier möglicherweise gleich Dinge zu sehen gab, die sie eigentlich nicht sehen wollte.

Sie zögerte, ob sie irgendwie eingreifen sollte, denn Mrs. Norris war nicht mehr die Jüngste. Sie sah als Mensch genauso zerrupft aus, wie als Katze und Hermine überlegte, wie man aus ihr die wichtigen Informationen herausholen konnte, ohne ... gewisse Mittel einzusetzen.

Aber inmitten dieses Gedanken, wandte Mrs. Norris ihren Blick auf Hermine und die junge Gryffindor schluckte. In den Augen der Frau stand die pure Mordlust. Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich sofort auf Hermine stürzen würde, wenn sie die Chance dazu bekäme. Sie schien sogar darauf zu warten, ob sich eine Gelegenheit ergab.

Himmel! Was hatte sie dieser Frau denn nur getan!

Sie wich noch einen Schritt zurück und drückte sich an Silvians Seite, der sie mit einem Arm an sich zog.

Anstelle einer Antwort, kreischte Norris, die sich jetzt wieder dem Zaubertrankmeister zugewandt hatte, Severus auf eine Weise an, die an das Schreien einer Katze erinnerte, der man auf den Schwanz getreten hatte: „Gar nichts kriegt ihr aus mir raus! Krepier doch!"

Der Raum selbst schien den Atem anzuhalten und dann veränderte sich die Atmosphäre auf so drastische Weise, daß sich ein fast sichtbarer Schatten über alles und jeden legte.

Albus stöhnte hörbar auf, bevor er an Severus Seite trat und leise fragte: „Willst du es nicht doch mit Veritaserum versuchen?"

Es antwortete nicht der Zaubertrankmeister, sondern McGonagall: „Sie ist ein Animagus, Albus, du weißt, daß es nicht geht. Wir reagieren darauf nicht."

„Das ist auch gar nicht notwendig...", sagte Severus sehr langsam und in einem seidigen, irgendwie zufrieden klingenden Ton, der allen Anwesenden eine Gänsehaut über die Glieder legte, während Mrs. Norris entschlossen das Kinn nach vorne reckte.

Es erschreckte Hermine zutiefst, daß sie, obwohl sie Severus so gut kannte, nicht sagen konnte, ob die Zufriedenheit die sie aus dem Gesagten herausgehört hatte, echt war, oder ob sie ein brillanter Akt schauspielerischer Kunst des schwarzen Zauberers war. Wenn sie hätte wählen müssen, hätte sie gesagt – es war echt...

„Versuchs doch, du Stück Dreck! Versuch's und laß deine Schlammblut-Hure zusehen! Von mir erfährst du gar nichts!", fauchte sie den schwarzen Zauberer an.

Hermine befürchtete Schlimmstes, aber mit dem leisen Lachen von Severus hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Bringt Hermine und meinen Bruder raus und dann geht alle...", sagte er plötzlich ruhig und sehr bestimmt.

Albus wandte sich sofort zu den Genannten, aber Hermine machte einen Schritt von ihm weg.

„Ich gehe nicht!", sagte sie ebenfalls recht bestimmt.

Wie in Zeitlupe, sah sie, wie Severus seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung umdrehte und sie aus Augen ansah, die so schwarz waren, daß kaum noch Weißes darin zu erkennen war. Was war in dem Fläschchen gewesen? Hatte es etwas mit seiner Veränderung zu tun? War das hier die Realversion von Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde? Was geschah da mit ihm?

„Doch...", sagte er in einem Ton, der absoluten Gehorsam einforderte und von niemandem Widerspruch zuließ „... du gehst...!"

Hatte Hermine geglaubt, in ihrer Schulzeit die düstere Version von Severus Stimme erlebt zu haben, wurde sie hier eines Besseren belehrt. Damit einem diese Stimme Angst machte, musste man den Zaubertrankmeister nicht einmal sehen – die Kombination allerdings war grauenhaft!

In Hermine zog sich alles zusammen. Ihr wurde übel und es stieg ein Gefühl in ihr auf, das sie mit Worten nicht hätte beschreiben können. Wo war der Mann geblieben, mit dem sie gerade eben noch auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass das der gleiche Mensch war, der sich da vor ihr auf eine „Befragung" vorbereitete.

Bei Merlin!

Das war keine Schauspielerei!

Das war echt!

Vor ihr stand ein Todesser...

... der Todesser, von dem Voldemort selbst gesagt hatte, daß er der „großartigste" an seiner Seite gewesen war...

...bereit, zu handeln, bereit, einzusetzen, was notwendig war, um bestimmte Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ein Todesser, der eine Information von jemandem haben wollte. Und dieser Jemand war, in seiner großen Dummheit, nicht bereit, sie freiwillig zu geben.

Beinahe alles in Hermine wollte nicht nur den Raum verlassen, sondern so weit wegrennen, bis sie keine Luft mehr haben würde, aber etwas in ihr wollte gleichzeitig um jeden Preis verhindern, daß gleich das geschehen würde, was sich hier anbahnte.

„Um Merlins Willen! Mrs. Norris! Reden Sie doch!", rief sie der hochnäsigen Frau zu, die mehrfach versucht hatte, sie umzubringen,. Aber Hermine wusste im selben Moment, daß sie damit nichts erreichen würde.

Regelrecht genüsslich zog Snape, ohne Hermine zu beachten, seinen Zauberstab und bedeutete McGonagall, die Frau loszulassen. Die Professorin gehorchte auf der Stelle und ging dann zügigen Schrittes zu Hermine und Silvian.

„Kommen Sie jetzt – beide..."

Sie packte die zwei an den Armen und zog sie mit sich, so gut es ging. Hermines Gegenwehr schwand von Augenblick zu Augenblick und im entsetzten Gesicht von Silvian konnte sie erkennen, dass auch er gehen würde.

Als Albus, Minerva, Silvian und Hermine das Büro verließen, hörten sie noch, bevor sich die Tür endgültig schloß: „Ich hoffe doch, liebe Mrs. Norris, dass Sie sich wehren werden..."

OoOoO

Die Tür war zu und Hermine packte Albus auf der Stelle am Kragen.

„Was hat er auf dem Weg hierher getrunken, was das da aus ihm machen konnte?"

Der Schulleiter wehrte sich nicht gegen die Grobheiten der Gryffindor.

„Ich kann es nur vermuten, Hermine."

„Was ist es?"

Sie packte ihn noch etwas fester.

An Albus Stelle antwortete McGonagall von der Seite. Auch sie hielt Hermine nicht von dem ab, was sie gerade tat.

„Was Sie gerade gesehen haben, hat nichts mit irgendwelchen Tränken oder sonstiger Magie zu tun, Hermine. Das war Severus Snape – es war nur das andere Ende dessen, zu was er fähig ist." Man sah ihr an, daß ihr dieser Mann ebenfalls nicht geheuer war. Ihre Stimme vibrierte leicht, als sie weitersprach: „Wenn der Trank derselbe ist, wie zu Voldemorts Zeiten, hat es nichts mit dem zu tun, was jetzt in meinem Büro passiert, sondern mit dem, was Severus danach erwartet."

„Was erwartet er denn danach?", fragte Silvian gefährlich ruhig, zog allerdings gleichzeitig Hermine von Albus weg und an sich heran.

„Das seine Nerven sehr stark beansprucht sind.", erklärte Albus ruhig.

„Seine Nerven...?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

In diesem Moment tönte ein gellender Schrei aus dem Büro, der einen Sekundenbruchteil später durch einen hastig gesprochenen Zauberspruch der erschrockenen McGonagall mittendrin abbrach. Die Professorin hatte einen Stille-Zauber auf ihr Büro gelegt, der verhinderte, dass weitere Geräusche aus dem Raum herausdringen konnten.

„Oh Gott...!" Hermines Gesicht verzerrte sich ebenso wie Silvians. Beide konnten deutlich sehen, dass Albus und Minerva hin- und hergerissen waren zwischen ihrem eigenen Entsetzen und der Akzeptanz der Tatsache, daß sie wenig Alternativen hatten – genauer gesagt gar keine – die ebenso zügig Ergebnisse bringen würden.

„Ich hole Poppy.", erklärte McGonagall mit sehr blassem Gesicht und verschwand.

„Ich fasse es nicht, daß Sie ihn das tun lassen, Albus."

Der Schulleiter sah Hermine nicht an.

„Wie können Sie zulassen, daß er das tut?", fragte sie mit Verachtung in der Stimme.

Und dann geschah, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Der Schulleiter verlor jede Contenance. Beinahe schreiend fauchte er sie an: „Was soll ich denn sonst tun? WAS! Sagen Sie es mir und ich tue es!"

Hermine und Silvian starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Wie soll ich verhindern, dass weitere Anschläge auf Sie ausgeübt werden, bis einer davon erfolgreich ist? Wie soll ich es dann Severus klar machen, was geschehen ist? Wie soll ich Rochus finden? Es war immer so, Hermine, IMMER! Wir leisten jede Arbeit, die wir leisten können, aber es reicht nicht aus! Und immer und immer wieder waren wir gezwungen Zauberer und Hexen, wie Harry und wie Severus, zu benutzen, als wären sie ein Gegenstand und keine Menschen! Ich HASSE das! Aber was wir zu allen Zeiten gebraucht haben, waren die Krieger unter uns, die das eine Quäntchen mehr geben konnten, als wir anderen." Seine Wangen bekamen über dem weißen Bart hektische Flecken und er ruderte regelrecht hilflos mit den Händen. „Man nennt mich einen der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt – ist es nicht so! Aber das ist einfach nicht wahr, Hermine, denn auch wenn ich vielleicht mehr Zaubersprüche beherrsche als die meisten lebenden Zauberer und meine magische Kraft sehr groß ist, fehlt mir doch etwas, dass Severus von Kindesbeinen an zwangsweise gelernt hat – die Gnadenlosigkeit in dem was er tut, wenn er sich auf eine Sache eingelassen hat! Das ist grausam – ich weiß – ICH WEISS – und ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich es für ihn ändern könnte – aber ich KANN es nicht! So brutal es ist, daß man aus ihm das gemacht hat, was er heute ist – und so unverzeihlich es moralisch ist, daß ich meinen Anteil daran hatte – so wichtig ist seine Arbeit für unsere Welt! Ich liebe Severus. Ich liebe ihn zutiefst..." er fasste Hermine bei den Schultern und sprach noch eindringlicher: „Hören Sie, Hermine? Ich liebe ihn! Aber es DARF keinen zweiten Voldemort geben! Und wenn er der Einzige ist, der es verhindern kann, dann muß er es tun!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich bei dem was er sagte mehrfach und er geriet außer Atem, so sehr nahm ihn das, was er sagte mit.

Als er geendet hatte, legte er sich beide Hände vors Gesicht und wandte sich von Hermine und Silvian ab. Sie hörten, wie er leise und mit erstickter Stimme in seine Hände murmelte: „Merlin, gib, daß sich diese Türe so schnell wie möglich wieder öffnet."

Hermine starrte noch einen Moment länger den Schulleiter an, der ganz offensichtlich mit den Nerven total am Boden war. Sie ließ sich das, was er gesagt hatte, wieder und wieder durch den Kopf gehen und dann ging sie zu ihm. Sie blieb schräg hinter ihm stehen und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Das gab ihm den Rest.

Seine Schultern bebten verdächtig. Er riß sich jedoch schnell wieder zusammen.

„Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, daß mit dem Fall von Tom für ihn jede Pflicht Geschichte sein würde.", sagte er leise. „Ich habe es ihm so sehr gewünscht, Hermine. Und es bricht mir das Herz, daß es immer noch nicht vorbei ist und Sie Recht damit haben, daß wieder ich es bin, der zulässt, daß er benutzt wird."

Silvian war ebenfalls an ihn herangetreten.

„Wenn Sie heute nicht dagewesen wären – oder wenn er Mrs. Norris ganz alleine hätte stellen können – glauben Sie wirklich, daß er anders vorgegangen wäre?", fragte er in einem sehr versöhnlichen Ton und versuchte den Schulleiter damit zu trösten. „Sie wissen, Albus, daß genau dasselbe geschehen wäre. Er liebt Hermine und diese Frau hat mehrfach versucht, sie zu töten und obendrein ist Norris vielleicht der Schlüssel zu dem, was ihm am meisten auf dem Gewissen liegt – die Essenz – Rochus..."

„Natürlich wäre es dasselbe gewesen, Silvian, aber doch nur, weil wir ihn zu dem gemacht haben, was er heute ist. Es ist sehr freundlich von dir – gerade von dir – nun so zu sprechen, aber ich kenne den von mir verursachten Anteil an den Zwängen aus denen er sich nicht lösen kann , ganz genau."

Der Schulleiter verstummte, aber er hatte sich auch wieder ein wenig beruhigt und war, zumindest äußerlich, zu seiner üblichen Ausgeglichenheit zurückgekehrt.

Doch es dauerte beinahe eine Stunde, bis der Wunsch des Schulleiters, die Türe möge sich wieder öffnen, endlich in Erfüllung ging.

OoOoO

Minerva hatte Poppy geholt und gemeinsam hatten sie wortlos gewartet. Als die Tür zu McGonagalls Büro aufging, starrten alle wie gebannt darauf. Der Stille-Zauber von Minerva war mit dem Öffnen der Tür gebrochen, aber trotzdem drang kein Laut auf den Gang. Alle fünf hielten sie die Luft an, bis Snape in der Tür erschien. Langsam, als trüge er etwas Schweres auf seinen Schultern. Er hielt im Türrahmen inne, sah sie alle an, als erstaune es ihn, daß sie da waren und dann ging er wortlos zwischen Ihnen hindurch in Richtung seines Quartieres.

Niemand hatte ihn aufgehalten, niemand hatte etwas gefragt, aber im Weggehen sagte er, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, ruhig, leise und trotzdem deutlich: „Ich habe alle Informationen die wir benötigen. Ich habe sogar mehr Informationen als zu erwarten waren. Ich werde euch morgen Vormittag darüber informieren. Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen."

Dann hielt er im Gehen noch einmal inne und ergänzte, ebenfalls ohne sich umzudrehen: „Sil, ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn Hermine bis morgen früh bei dir bleiben könnte." Dann ging er weiter, ohne auch nur eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Silvian sah Hermine fragend an, die ihm aber lediglich einen Vogel zeigte – in den Augen ein unausgesprochenes „Ja, klar! Ich laß ihn jetzt ganz sicher alleine..." und dann hinter Severus hinterherging. Einen Augenblick später folgte Silvian den beiden.

Poppy, Minerva und Albus betraten derweil McGonagalls Büro.

OoOoO

Obwohl Snape natürlich bemerkte, dass Hermine und Silvian ihm folgten, sagte er nichts dazu, sondern ging einfach nur weiter. Er musste jetzt in seine Räume, brauchte jetzt die Normalität seines Wohnzimmers, seines Schlafzimmers und, vor allem, die seines Badezimmers.

Er ging, ohne ein einziges Mal anzuhalten und war dankbar, daß es so spät in der Nacht war, daß kein einziger Schüler auf den Gängen auftauchte.

Er ließ die Tür hinter sich offen stehen, damit Hermine und Sil auch hereinkommen konnten, und ging selbst einfach durchs ins Badezimmer. Er schloß die Türe hinter sich, hoffend, daß man ihm seine Privatsphäre lassen würde, und lehnte sich von innen dagegen. Er wollte die Augen schließen, aber sobald er das tat, liefen die Bilder des gerade Geschehenen vor ihm ab, also öffnete er sie sofort wieder.

Der Trank, den er, ahnend was kommen würde, wohlweislich vorher zu sich genommen hatte, verhinderte, dass sein Magen rebellierte. Das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war die Peinlichkeit, auf allen Vieren über der Toilette zu hängen, um zu kotzen wie ein Reiher.

Aber er brauchte jetzt Wasser.

Viel Wasser.

Als er die Dusche aufgedreht hatte und mitsamt seiner Kleidung einfach darunterstieg, bemerkte er, dass Hermine das Badezimmer betrat. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber er sah sich außerstande darauf zu reagieren und es hielt ihn nicht von dem ab, was er jetzt brauchte.

Das Wasser durchtränkte innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden seine Haare, seine Kleidung, seine Schuhe. Es lief ihm übers Gesicht und über die Hände und spülte wenigstens ansatzweise ab, was sich über ihn gelegt hatte. Auf seiner schwarzen Robe hatte man das Blut nicht gesehen, aber jetzt wurde es, so frisch wie es noch war, vom Wasser in roten Schwaden aus seiner Kleidung herausgespült. Durch das Wasser mit dem es sich vermengte, sah es noch sehr viel mehr aus, als es eigentlich gewesen war.

Obwohl sie versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, hörte er das entsetzte Geräusch, das Hermine von sich gab, als sie den Vorhang ein wenig zur Seite gezogen hatte, um nach ihm zu sehen. Aber er konnte darauf jetzt nicht reagieren. Entweder sie verstand es, oder sie verstand es nicht – das lag nicht in seiner Hand. Er würde jetzt nicht anfangen, sich für das, was er getan hatte, zu rechtfertigen, denn dann würde er sich eventuell in der Zwangslage sehen, es auch vor sich selbst rechtfertigen zu müssen. Auf eine kranke Weise war er froh, daß die Befragung Dinge zutage gebracht hatte, die von unbezahlbarer Wichtigkeit in ihrem Kampf gegen die Essenz sein würden und das Norris sich wirklich gegen die Herausgabe jeder noch so winzigen Information gewehrt hatte. So konnte er wenigstens sagen: Es musste sein. Aber was wäre gewesen, wenn es keine solchen Ergebnisse gegeben hätte?

Das heiße Wasser überlief ihn, wie eine reinigende Kaskade aus Wärme und Vergebung. Er wusste, daß speziell der „vergebende" Teil verschwunden sein würde, sobald er unter den Wasserstrahl wieder hervortrat, aber im Moment war das Gefühl da und half ihm.

Half ihm, damit klarzukommen, daß er ein Monster war.

Er hoffte, daß Hermine ihn jetzt nicht anfassen würde, aber er hatte den Wunsch noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht, als sie in der Dusche hinter ihn getreten war und ihm, nun selbst in ihrer Kleidung unter dem Wasserstrahl stehend, nach hinten weg sehr sanft die Robe auszog.

Er ließ es geschehen.

Stück für Stück entkleidete sie ihn und begann danach, ihn zu waschen, ohne daß einer von beiden irgendetwas sagte. Als er von oben bis unten von ihren liebevollen Händen, die er in ihrer Sanftheit gerade jetzt nicht verstehen konnte, gewaschen war, verschwand sie kurz und kehrte dann, selbst wieder ganz trocken, mit einem großen Handtuch zurück, drehte das Wasser ab und begann, ihn, ohne Magie, abzutrocknen, indem sie ihm mit dem weichen Frottee-Tuch die Haut und seine Haare trockenrubbelte. Das sanft massierende Reiben der gleichzeitig weichen aber auch groben Oberfläche des Handtuches gab ihm noch einmal das Gefühl, daß alles von ihm abgewaschen worden und er jetzt wieder so sauber wie möglich war.

Als er sich seinen Morgenmantel übergezogen hatte und ihr ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt war, saß dort Silvian auf dem Sofa. Auf dem Tisch vor ihm stand Tee, den er für sie alle vorbereitet hatte.

Snape wartete auf Vorwürfe, Verachtung oder Vergleichbares, aber zu seiner großen Verwunderung war alles, was er in den Gesichtern der Frau die er liebte und seines Bruders sehen konnte – Sorge um ihn...

Noch immer schweigend, setzten sie sich zueinander, wobei Hermine Severus automatisch in den Sessel seines Vaters gedrückt hatte, und genossen den milden, aromatischen Kräutertee.

* * *

_Das Zitat über dem Kapitel stammt aus dem Song "Rumors" von Lindsey Lohan._


	25. Kapitel 24

_I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy  
I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live_

**

* * *

Kapitel 24 **

„Möchtest du reden?" fragte Hermine, nachdem sie schweigend ihren Tee ausgetrunken hatten. Sie füllte alle Becher erneut und reichte ihm dann seinen.

Er nahm ihn, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er sich auf den Inhalt seines Bechers konzentrierte und die Nase darüberhielt, so daß er den Duft der Kräutermischung intensiv aufnehmen konnte.

„Ist sie sehr schwer verletzt", fragte Hermine trotz seines Kopfschüttelns.

„Wie man's nimmt...", murmelte er in seinen Tee hinein, ohne hochzusehen.

„Aber sie überlebt es doch, nicht wahr?" Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste es wissen und sie fragte sich gleichzeitig, was geschehen würde, wenn er diese Frage verneinen sollte.

Aber statt einer Antwort sah er ein wenig verwirrt hoch.

„Überleben?"

Er schien die Frage nicht zu verstehen.

„Wieso überleben?", setzte er mit fragend gerunzelter Stirn hinterher.

Jetzt war es an Hermine, verwirrt zu schauen.

„Das..., das Blut.." stotterte sie ...– der Schrei..."

Snape begriff, was sie meinte und schloß die Augen. Seine Hände umfassten den Teebecher jetzt so hart, daß seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Einen Augenblick blieb er so und niemand sagte etwas, bis er seinen Griff wieder lockerte. Mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen, fragte er seltsam tonlos: „Was glaubt ihr denn, was ich da drin gemacht habe? Denkt ihr, ich habe sie in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt?"

Hermine wagte ebenso wenig wie Silvian, seine Frage zu beantworten.

Als Severus hochsah, konnte sie in seinen Augen erkennen, daß es ihn betroffen und wütend zugleich machte, daß sie eben dies geglaubt hatten.

„Wenn ich dich jetzt so sehe, Hermine, weiß ich exakt, was du im Sinn hast, auch ohne in deinen Gedanken nach den Bildern zu suchen. Ihr beide könnt mir glauben, daß ich ganz genau weiß, wie das, was ihr vermutet habt, in der Realität aussieht - und das nicht nur, weil ich es ‚gesehen' habe."

Er hielt inne, beugte sich dann etwas zu den beiden nach vorne und sagte mit mühsam unterdückter Wut sehr, sehr eindringlich: „Wenn ich genau das mit ihr getan hätte, hätte ich eine Blutspur von der Breite meiner Robe von Minervas Büro bis in diese Räume gezogen..."

Die Augen seiner atemlosen Zuhörer waren groß geworden.

Plötzlich lehnte er sich wieder zurück und sagte in fast normalem Ton hinterher: „Aber das, was ich gemacht habe, war deutlich unspektakulärer..."

Weder Hermine noch Silvian wagten es, weitere Fragen zu stellen. Aber das brauchten sie auch nicht, denn Severus sprach nun ganz von alleine weiter.

„Ich bin mit Magie in ihren Geist eingedrungen und habe mir die Informationen, die ich brauchte, auf dem direktesten Wege geholt, der möglich war. Aber weil sie sich anfangs sehr heftig und, wie ich zugeben muß, sogar recht gekonnt, gegen das Eindringen gewehrt hat, musste ich ihre Konzentration stören – was am einfachsten war durch körperliche Verletzungen, die nicht schwerwiegender Natur sein, aber eindrucksvoll aussehen mußten. Deshalb das Blut... Ein paar Sprüche von Poppy und sie wird nichts mehr davon spüren. Ich glaube nicht einmal, daß sie auf die Krankenstation gebracht werden muß – und wenn, dann nur kurz."

„Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte Silvian.

„Was? Daß ihr mir das zugetraut habt?", er lachte höhnisch. „Niemand weiß besser als du, Sil, daß ich damit kein Neuland betreten hätte. Abgesehen davon, ist der tatsächliche Vorgang nicht wirklich besser gewesen, als eure Variante..." bei den letzten Worten des Satzes wurde seine Stimme heiser und er verstummte.

Hermine drehte betreten ihren Teebecher in den Händen.

„Ich dachte erst..." begann sie vorsichtig.

„Was dachtest du?", fragte Severus, als sie nicht weitersprach.

„Ich dachte erst, daß der Trank, den du vorhin aus deinem Schreibtisch geholt hast, irgendetwas in dir verändert hat, weil ich dich in Minervas Büro kaum wiedererkannt habe. Ich habe dich noch nie so... so... na ja, so halt... gesehen."

Snape nickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, wie in erstauntem Verstehen, sah dabei aber weiter den Becher in seinen Händen an.

„Hm... ich bin offenbar besser, als ich gedacht habe. Wenn ich sogar dich so gut täuschen konnte..." Der sarkastische Ton erinnerte in seiner Bissigkeit an frühere Unterrichststunden die Hermine bei ihm gehabt hatte.

Er stellte den Tee auf den Tisch und erhob sich abrupt.

„In der Welt der Todesser war alles was geschah, mindestens zur Hälfte reine Show. Die ganzen demütigen Verbeugungen, das gemeinsame Jubeln, aber auch das zur Schau stellen der eigenen Fähigkeit, grausam zu sein. Ein Problem hatten in erster Linie die, die dann, wenn es hart auf hart kam, nicht in der Lage waren, die Vorstellung solange zu spielen, bis der letzte Vorhang gefallen war. Oder anders gesagt: ihre zur Schau gezeigten Fähigkeiten auch in der Realität umzusetzen. Ein Problem, daß ich glücklicherweise nie hatte.", er lachte bei seiner Wortwahl höhnisch auf. Sein ernster Blick blieb.

„Es hatte einen Grund, daß ich euch nicht dabei haben wollte. Es ist spät. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen."

Auch Silvian erhob sich.

„Ich denke, es ist jetzt für uns alle an der Zeit, noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen.", sagte er und umarmte Hermine, die dies herzlich erwiderte und klopfte dann Severus kurz auf die Schulter: „Ich bin sicher, daß wir durch die Informationen ein ganzes Stück weiter sind. Das ist gut."

Snape wich der Berührung nicht aus, erwiderte sie aber auch nicht. Allerdings nickte er.

„Ja, das ist gut. Wir können morgen mit ganz konkreten Planungen beginnen, auf eine Weise, die vorher nicht möglich war. Es sind ein paar sehr erstaunliche Dinge zutage getreten."

Die Brüder brachten beide die Andeutung eines Lächelns zustande, dann ging Silvian.

OoOoO

Als Hermine aus dem Badezimmer gekommen und Severus ins Schlafzimmer gefolgt war, lag er bereits im Bett und drehte sich, als sie hineinkletterte und sich hinlegte, mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

„Gute Nacht." Murmelte er kurz und schien dann schlafen zu wollen.

Hermine schob sich näher an ihn heran – nicht bemerkend, daß ihr diese Nähe gestern noch unangenehm gewesen wäre. Es war heute so sehr kein Problem mehr, daß es ihr nicht einmal auffiel.

Auch Snape war durch seinen Gedanken so weit in andere Bahnen gelenkt, daß er das Ungewöhnliche in ihrer Annährerung nicht sah.

Ihre schmalen Finger legten sich auf seine Schulter. Er zog er die Schulter ein Stück von ihr weg, um ihr deutlich zu machen, daß er keine Berührungen wollte.

Als sie sich davon nicht abbringen ließ und ihm stattdessen mit der gleichen Hand zärtlich durch die Haare fuhr, flüsterte er leise: „Laß mich bitte..."

„Es gibt keinen Grund dafür, Severus.", flüsterte sie ebenso leise.

„Ich kann es dir im Moment nicht erklären, Hermine, aber ich ertrage deine Berührung heute Nacht nicht.", seine Stimme hatte etwas Flehentliches, aber sie ließ nicht zu, daß er sich zurückzog.

„Reicht es nicht, was du vorhin unter der Dusche gesehen hast?" Er wandte sich ihr ein wenig zu und sah sie im Halbdunkeln an, so gut es das Licht zuließ.

„In der Flasche war ein Trank, der verhindert hat, daß ich mich während oder nach der Prozedur übergebe. Es gibt nur wenige Gelegenheiten, bei denen mein Magen auf diese Weise verrückt spielt, Hermine. Daß ich ein guter Schauspieler bin, heißt nicht, daß mich die Sache unberührt lässt. Unterschätze nicht, was ich getan habe, nur weil vielleicht weniger Blut geflossen ist, als du befürchtet hattest."

Während er sprach, streichelte sie seinen nackten Arm entlang und hatte mit ihrer permanenten, unablässigen Berührung erreicht, daß er aufgehört hatte, sich dessen bewusst zu sein, denn er forderte sie nicht wieder auf, es zu unterlassen.

Eine Weile herrschte Stille, als er nach den richtigen Worten suchte.

„Du hast mich einmal gefragt, ob ich Frauen Gewalt angetan habe, Hermine."

Sie erinnerte sich noch an jede Silbe des Gespräches das er meinte.

„Mir war und ist natürlich klar, was für eine Art von Gewalt du damit gemeint hast."

Jetzt spürte er ihre Hand wohl doch wieder überdeutlich und schob sie sanft von sich weg.

„Zu tun, was ich gerade getan habe, ist das geistige Gegenstück zu dem, was dir geschehen ist. Und ich kann nicht einmal sagen, welche Form die schlimmere ist." Er sprach leise weiter „Ich brauche diese Nacht, um damit klarzukommen."

„Um damit klarzukommen, daß du es getan hast?", fragte Hermine leise und wollte etwas sagen, daß ihn ein wenig aufrichten würde.

„Nein, Hermine. Um damit klarzukommen, daß ich es überhaupt tun konnte, daß ich ein Mensch bin, der dazu in der Lage ist, gegen den Willen eines anderen Menschen in dessen Geist einzudringen und sich dort zu nehmen, was er will - und daß ich es wieder tun würde, wenn die Umstände es verlangten.

Ich muß heute Nacht damit klarkommen, wer ich bin, auch wenn du möglicherweise nicht einmal verstehen kannst, was ich damit meine."

Hermine rutschte noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran und fühlte, wie er stocksteif wurde, als sie sich, von seinem Vortrag scheinbar völlig unbeeindruckt, an ihn heranschmiegte.

„Richtig, Severus. Das verstehe ich nicht. Aber eines verstehe ich, nämlich, daß du immer versucht hast, mit so etwas alleine klar zu kommen und daß es an der Zeit ist, daß du es mal auf eine neue Methode versuchst"

Er seufzte laut auf, aber dieses Seufzen hatte auf eine beruhigende, weil so normal-genervte Weise etwas Ermutigendes.

„Und was soll das für eine Methode sein?", fragte er und wurde unter ihrer Berührung zwangsweise etwas weicher.

„Ganz einfach – die Hermine -Methode. Du solltest versuchen, die Umarmung einer Frau zu ertragen, die dich von ganzem Herzen liebt, ganz gleich was du tust, und herausfinden, ob es dir am nächsten Tag mit dieser Nähe nicht eventuell doch besser geht, als wenn du die Nacht alleine auf deiner großen Seite des Bettes verbracht hättest."

Er sah in ihre braunen Augen, die er nur erkennen konnte, weil das weiche Licht der Lampe aus dem Wohnzimmer, wie üblich, ein wenig in den Raum hineinfiel und sich in Glitzerpunkten in ihren Pupillen spiegelte, und eine Welle von widersprüchlichen Emotionen stieg in ihm hoch.

Soviel war bereits passiert, das manch andere Frau zerstört hätte – aber Hermine war noch immer umgeben von diesem warmen Leuchten, das sie wie eine Aura umgab. Die Aura die er das erste Mal in jener Nacht in seinem Büro gesehen hatte, als sie mit ihren Fingespitzen über die winzige Narbe an seiner Augenbraue gestrichen war – in der Nacht, in der er sie das erste Mal geküsst hatte... Eben diese Aura hatte Hermine in all diese Schwierigkeiten gebracht, denn sie hatte damit soviel Wärme in sein Leben gebracht, daß er von der ersten Sekunde, als er sich auf sie eingelassen hatte, von ihr angezogen war, wie eine Motte vom Licht. Und sein Umfeld war immer gefährlich gewesen. Und so wie es aussah, würde es auch noch lange Zeit um ihn herum sehr gefährlich sein.

Er müsste sie fortschicken, wenn er sie wirklich schützen wollte, aber das konnte er einfach nicht. Obwohl er versuchte, es sich selbst übelzunehmen, daß er so egoistisch war, sie bei sich haben zu wollen, trotz der Gefahren die ihr bei ihm drohten, musste er innerlich lächeln, als er daran dachte, daß alle Magie der Welt ihn damals nicht davor bewahrt hatte, seine Finger in ihr Haar streichen zu lassen, den Kopf zu senken und ohne Überlegung, nur von Gefühlen geleitet, seine Lippen auf ihre zu legen... Hermine war pure Magie. Er würde alles – alles! – geben, um jedes Leid von ihr fernzuhalten – aber er brachte es nicht fertig, sie fortzuschicken – einmal ganz davon abgesehen, daß ihm durchaus klar war, daß sie sich gar nicht fortschicken lassen würde...

„Hermine, du nimmst das alles nicht ernst genug", hörte er sich sagen.

Sie legte ihre verschränkten Arme auf seine Brust und legte ihr Kinn darauf, so daß sie halb auf seinem Brustkorb lag und ihn nun intensiv ansah.

„Doch, Severus, ich nehme das alles sogar sehr ernst. Ich kann dir aber nur nochmals erklären, daß körperliche Nähe dir jetzt sicherlich mehr nützt als schadet."

„Die Prozedur, mit der Entfernung der Erinnerung aus deinem Körpergedächtnis, scheint funktioniert zu haben", stellte er plötzlich fest und Hermine überlegte kurz und nickte dann.

„Jap", stimmte sie zu, setzte aber sofort hinterher „das ist aber kein Grund, jetzt vom Thema abzulenken, mein Liebster."

Er knurrte, sagte aber nichts.

Auch Hermine schwieg einen Moment, bis ihr Blick auf den Nachttisch fiel, auf dem einige Papierblättern und eine Feder bereitlagen. Ein kleines Fläschchen in dem nur noch ein winziger Rest einer Flüssigkeit war stand daneben.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie.

Ohne hinzusehen, erklärte er kurz: „Ein Trank und etwas zum Schreiben, für den Fall, daß mir heute Nacht noch etwas einfällt. Nichts Besonderes also."

Auch ohne durch seinen Nachsatz noch neugieriger gemacht worden zu sein, hakte Hermine nach: „Was ist das für ein Trank?"

„Er verstärkt Träume und hält sie länger aufrecht.", erklärte er ganz neutral, ohne jedes Zögern.

„Hast du das schon öfter getrunken?", fragte sie unnötigerweise.

Er nickte.

„Warum?"

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Weil man in den Träumen in der Regel noch einmal die Gelegenheit bekommt, Situationen deutlicher zu analysieren. Nach dem gleichen Prinzip nach dem man manchmal morgens Dinge endlich kann, die man am abend vorher vergeblich zu lernen versucht hat. Das dürfte dir ja bekannt sein. Ich muß es dann nur sehr schnell notieren, damit ich es nicht wieder vergesse.

Hermine nickte zögernd...

„Und du hoffst ‚was' zu träumen?"

Er schob sie von sich runter und begann, sie in ihre eigene Decke so „fürsorglich" einzuwickeln, daß sie ab jetzt mit Gewissheit auf ihrer Seite liegen bleiben würde.

„Es ist praktisch ausgeschlossen, daß ich heute Nacht nicht von der Befragung träume. Das war schon immer so, wenn ich solche, oder ähnliche Situationen erlebt habe. Und oft sind mir im Traum dann noch Dinge aufgefallen, Zusammenhänge klar geworden, die ich in der aktuellen Situation übersehen hatte."

Während er sie am einen Ende einwickelte, kam Hermine am anderen Ende bereits wieder unter der Decke hervor.

„Du bist doch wirklich nicht ganz bei Trost, Severus. Deine Nerven liegen noch blank, wegen der Dinge, die bei der Befragung geschehen sind, und jetzt trinkst du etwas, das garantiert, daß die nächtliche Wiederholung dessen so intensiv wird, daß du quasi noch eine zweite Runde drehst?"

Als er nicht damit aufhörte, sie zudecken zu wollen, setzte sie sich endgültig hin und hielt seine Hände fest, damit er nicht weitermachen konnte.

„Laß das!", schimpfte sie.

„Dann bleib du, wo du bist!", fauchte er sie an.

„Ich denk nicht daran!", giftete sie zurück.

„Und ich denke nicht daran vor dir zu rechtfertigen, daß ich aus dieser beschissenen Situation jetzt wenigstens das Maximum herausholen möchte!"

Er ließ sich wieder aufs Bett fallen, zog, unverständliche, aber eindeutig ungehaltene Worte leise vor sich hinzischend, die Decke über sich, drehte Hermine erneut den Rücken zu und schien die Angelegenheit damit als beendet anzusehen.

Einen Moment geschah nichts, dann zog Hermine ihn bestimmt an der Schulter wieder auf den Rücken, zog seinen Arm rigoros zur Seite weg, kuschelte sich an in und schloß die Augen – fest entschlossen, in dieser Position einzuschlafen.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wovon du heute Nacht träumst, ob von dieser intriganten Schachtel oder von mir!", murmelte sie vor sich hin, als hätte sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, heute Nacht seine Traumgestaltung zu übernehmen. Sie legte einen Arm über ihn und schmiegte sich auf eine Weise an ihn heran, daß sie damit endgültig wie eine liebestolle Klette in höchst gemütlicher Pose an ihm hing.

Als er den Arm, an dessen Schulter sie lag, offenbar aus Protest, seitlich auf dem Bett liegen ließ, griff sie hinter sich, und wickelte den Arm um sich, als sei er ihre Decke.

„Halte mich gefälligst fest, du verrückter Mann!", befahl sie ihm mit schon leicht schläfrig klingendem Nachdruck.

Da sie keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihn wieder loszulassen und er sie diesmal schon mit relativer Heftigkeit von sich hätte wegschieben müssen, ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und tat, was sie ihm aufgetragen hatte.

Es kostete ihn tatsächlich Überwindung, ihre Berührung zu dulden, aber von Minute zu Minute wurde es einfacher. Auch wenn er sich anfangs untersagte, ihre Nähe zu genießen, konnte er es doch nach einer ganzen Weile einfach nicht mehr verhindern.

Als er endlich eingeschlafen war, lagen die längst schlummernde Hermine und der Zaubertrankmeister wie ein verheddertes Wollknäuel ineinander verschlungen unter der riesigen, weichen Decke.

OoOoO

Aus den Nebeln des geträumten Durcheinanders bildete sich ein konkretes Bild. Er stand wieder in Minervas Büro, vor ihm Norris und hinter ihm das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür. Er spürte wieder das reißende Ziehen in seinem Magen, als er mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln einen weiteren Schritt auf Norris zumachte. Die hässliche Frau spuckte ihn an, als er die Formel sprach mit dem sie endgültig ihrer Bewegungsmöglichkeiten beraubt war. Er hob den Zauberstab erneut und murmelte das Notwendige vor sich hin. Ihm wurde wieder übel, als er in seinem Kopf das entsetzliche Schreien von Norris hörte, während er sie gleichzeitig keine Sekunde aus den Augen verlor, damit ihm nichts entgehen würde. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß jede Wärme aus seinem Körper wich, als er in dem Kopf der widerlichen Frau Barrieren fand, an denen er nicht problemlos vorbei kam.

„Hör auf, dich zu wehren. Ich kann es schmerzfrei mit deiner Einwilligung tun..., oder ich tue es ohne deine Einwilligung...", hörte er sich sagen und obwohl er das angstvolle Flackern in ihren Augen sah, spürte er ihren immensen Willen nur wachsen. Er verstärkte seine Anstrengung, aber ohne Erfolg! Mit soviel Gegenwehr hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er in einem Verhör in diese Situation gekommen war und die Lösung war nicht schön, aber simpel. Er hatte keine Wahl, wenn das hier nicht die ganze Nacht dauern sollte. Er berührte sie mit dem Zauberstab an der Wange und einen Moment später riß die Magie die er anwandte, ihr ein Stück aus der Wange heraus. Mrs. Norris schrie gellend auf und das Blut, das erst von ihr weggespritzt und unter anderem auf Snapes Robe gelandet war, lief ihr jetzt in einer erstaunlich breiten Bahn den Hals hinab. Sie jammerte und es stiegen ihr vor Schmerzen und Wut Tränen in die Augen. Als sie trotzdem die Barriere nicht fallen ließ, hob er, ohne, daß sie sich dagegen wehren konnte, mit völlig ausdrucksloser, beinahe unbeteiligter Miene, ihren Arm und machte dort, so daß sie es gut sehen konnte, weiter. Wieder waren die Verletzungen, genau wie die in ihrem Gesicht, keinesfalls lebensbedrohend – aber schmerzhaft – sehr schmerzhaft – und endlich auch effektiv in ihrer Wirkung...

Ihm war kalt... ihm war so unglaublich kalt... er wollte die Augen verschließen und er wollte weglaufen, aber seine anerzogene Disziplin in derlei Situationen hielt ihn, wo er war.

Er musste beobachten, musste noch einmal erleben, was geschehen war, um sicher zu sein. Ihm wurde, was sonst nie geschah, plötzlich bewusst, daß es ein Traum war und obwohl er deshalb trotzdem nicht aufwachte, wurde es erträglicher. Und mit einemmal glitt er aus sich selbst heraus und wurde zum neutralen Beobachter. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten warme Hände ihn gefasst und aus dem Geschehen herausgezogen. Mit großer Verwunderung stellte er fest, wie ihm wärmer wurde, wie die Eiseskälte von ihm abfiel und er ein zwar unwilliger aber nicht mehr persönlich involvierter Beobachter wurde, der sehr viel genauer das gesamte Geschehen, einschließlich des Durchsuchens von Norris' Erinnerungen, beobachten konnte, ohne selbst beteiligt zu sein. Noch nie hatte er mit soviel Ruhe alles noch einmal überprüfen können. Und in der Tat fiel ihm plötzlich das eine Detail auf, das er übersehen hatte, als all dies das erste Mal geschehen war. Der Ort... der genaue Ort! Verborgen hinter den Lokalitäten, die Mrs. Norris soviel wichtiger waren als das, worum es ihr eigentlich hätte gehen sollen! Dankbar ließ er die Traumszene von sich gleiten und brachte es irgendwie fertig, tatsächlich die Augen aufzuschlagen.

Er hatte ein wenig Mühe, sich aus Hermines Umarmung soweit herauszudrehen, daß er die Feder und das Papier neben sich greifen konnte, aber er brauchte nur eine Adresse zu notieren und konnte dann mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen die junge, warme und hin und wieder geradezu nervtötend und aufdringlich liebevolle Frau fester an sich heranziehen, um endgültig in einen erholsamen Schlaf zu sinken, auch wenn dieser nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde, weil bereits das erste Morgenlicht durch das winzige, hochliegende Fenster zu erkennen war. Sein letzter Gedanke vor dem Zurücksinken in den Schlaf galt der Frage, ob er ihr verraten sollte, daß sie ihm mit ihrer penetranten Rechthaberei geholfen hatte – oder ob dieses Detail besser für sich behielt...

* * *

_oOo_

_Das Zitat über dem Kapitel ist erneut aus dem Song "Rumors" von Lindsey Lohan_

_Ich danke meiner **Beta Renate,** die sich in diesem Kapitel echt selbst übertroffen hat und den vielen Review-Schreibern, die mich im Moment so dermaßen motivieren, daß ich die Zeit für diese Geschichte finde, obwohl ich eigentlich gar keine zum Finden habe lach - danke! Satia_


	26. Kapitel 25

_Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit – die, die in privatem Kontakt mit mir standen, wissen, warum hier nichts mehr ging – danke für die moralische Unterstützung in der Zeit! Euch anderen sei gesagt – es ging nicht anders... und als ich wieder klar Schiff hatte, gings meiner Beta nicht so besonders... aber schließlich ist das hier Hobby und kein Job und es soll nicht nur den Lesern, sondern auch den Schreibenden Spaß machen. Meine Beta hat mir gerade am Telefon die "Erlaubnis" gegeben, dieses Kapitel ungebetat einzustellen, damit ihr nicht mehr schimpft, daß es nicht weitergeht...  
Ich denke euch endlos für die vielen Reviews!_

_

* * *

_

_Ich habe oft mit Windmühlenflügeln gefochten,  
wohlwissend, daß dabei der Gegner Sieger bleibt,  
und gleich, wie reißend die Ströme der Zeit sein mochten,  
wehrte ich mich, das Stroh zu sein, daß darauf treibt,  
Ich habe stets geglaubt, das Ruder selbst zu halten,  
und fuhr doch nur auf vorbestimmten Bahnen hin,  
denn alle Hoffnung und alle Ängste mussten dahin führ'n  
wo ich bin_

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 25**

Die Unterrichtsplanung des nächsten Tages wurde noch vor dem Frühstück verändert so daß die Klassen von McGonagall und Snape von anderen Professoren übernommen werden konnten. Die sechsten und siebten Jahrgänge bekamen in der Zeit frei. Snape hatte bisher nicht einmal Hermine berichtet, was er herausbekommen hatte – und sie hatte auch nicht danach gefragt, wissend, daß sie zu einem Zeitpunkt den er selbst wählen würde, alles erfahren würde, was sie wissen musste.

Das Frühstück in der großen Halle verlief, ohne daß davor oder währenddessen auch nur ein einziges Wort über den gestrigen Tag verloren worden wäre, aber unmittelbar danach versammelten sich alle die, die es betraf, im Büro des Schulleiters.

Hermine fühlte sich durch die lange Nacht und die Ereignisse wie gerädert und ahnte, daß man ihr das auch ansehen konnte. Wieder einmal stellte sie fest, wie meisterlich Snape mit derlei Dingen umging. Er sah auf den ersten und auch auf einen zweiten Blick nicht anders aus, als sonst. Man musste ihn sehr genau kennen und sogar dann genau hinsehen, um zu sehen, daß sich auch in seinen Zügen Müdigkeit und Anspannung niedergeschlagen hatten.

Sie hatten sich in der Sitzecke niedergelassen, die zu diesem Zweck an einer Seite des großen Raumes erschienen war und hatten vor sich auf dem Tisch dampfende Kaffeebecher stehen.

Minerva berichtete kurz, daß Poppy Mrs. Norris mit einigen wenigen Heilzaubern hatte versorgen können, so daß diese die Nacht bereits in einer der Zellen Hogwarts verbracht hatte, die auch gegen den Ausbruchsversuch einer Katze gefeit waren.

Severus hatte sich, während dieser Information, in einen der Sessel gesetzt und lehnte nun in seiner angespannten und gleichzeitig trotzdem auch seltsam ruhigen Art gegen das alte aber edle Polster. Die Blicke von Hermine, Silvian, Albus und Minerva ruhten auf ihm. Keiner hatte seinen Kaffee genommen und es lastete eine seltsame Stimmung im Raum. Eine Mischung aus noch immer nachwirkender Betretenheit und gespannter Erwartung dessen, was der Zaubertrankmeister zu berichten haben würde.

Sein Blick hob sich und er sah mit seinen jetzt tiefschwarz erscheinenden Augen einmal in die Runde, bevor er mit völlig neutraler Stimme mit seinem Bericht begann...

„Als ich mich von Melianda getrennt habe, hat sie Filch, der wohl schon immer in sie verliebt gewesen ist und ihr gewisse Avancen gemacht hat, im Auftrag der Essenz auf mich angesetzt, um mich weiter unter Beobachtung zu haben. Sie muß Filch dafür wohl gewisse... Hoffnungen... gemacht haben." Er schüttelte sich kaum sichtbar, bevor er weitersprach. „Melianda hat, so wie es aussieht, schon immer – schon bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben - der Essenz angehört. Ob das der Grund dafür war, daß sie mich geheiratet hat, wußte Norris nicht, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit für den Grund der immer offen auf dem Tisch lag, ist trotz allem sehr groß. In jedem Fall kennt Norris Melianda noch aus der Zeit davor und hat häufig irgendwelche niederen Dienste für sie erledigt. Als Filch keine besonderen Informationen liefern konnte, und es augenscheinlich wurde, daß ich es über kurz oder lang bemerken würde, wenn er ständig um mich herumstreichen würde, wurde ihm gesagt, er könne diese Arbeit einstellen. Als er dann bei Melianda einlösen wollte, daß sie ihm schöne Augen gemacht hatte... „ erneut zogen sich die Worte ein wenig in die Länge „speiste sie ihn mit einem angeblichen ‚Geschenk' ab – mit Mrs. Norris, deren Aufgabe es war, die Überwachung auf unauffälligere Art zu übernehmen. Filch hat sie erzählt, daß sie sehr an dem Tier hänge und es ihm deshalb..." Snape unterbrach sich selbst und winkte mit einer kleinen, ungehaltenen Geste ab „Aber das ist jetzt hier nicht relevant. Von ihr hatte Rochus jedenfalls zum Beispiel die Passworte, die er brauchte, um in mein Labor zu kommen. Ich habe auch überprüft, welche Passworte sie außerdem kennt. Die wenigen die sie erschleichen konnte, sind inzwischen bereits geändert, weil Albus und ich beinahe alle Passworte verändert haben, als wir den Schutzzauber des Schlosses verändert haben. Was die Essenz betrifft, war Norris nur in wenige Details eingeweiht, aber sie wusste unter anderem, daß ein Gerücht unter den Anhängern der Gruppierung besagt, daß es Rochus gelungen sein soll, einige Dementoren zu kontrollieren. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er das geschafft haben will und es ist auch nicht sicher, daß es eine Tatsache ist, aber sie hat Melianda wohl danach gefragt und hat keine Antwort bekommen – was alles heißen kann. Fakt ist jedenfalls, daß es in der Tat so ist, daß Rochus die Essenz leitet und unter seiner Führung ein Kreis aufgebaut wurde, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, jeden, der der magischen Welt schaden könnte – und sei es nur durch die Vermischung mit nicht magischem Blut – aufzuhalten. Er ist damit zufrieden, wenn die Verbindung aufgelöst werden kann, aber wenn das nicht geht, ist er auch bereit, den Muggelpart dieser Bindung kurzerhand zu eliminieren. Rochus eigene Leute waren es, die für die Attentate der letzten Wochen zuständig waren und sie selbst haben dann die Zeitungen informiert, damit diese darüber berichten können. Mir ist nicht klar, wie er mich davon überzeugen will, daß es gut ist, was er tut, wenn es zur gleichen Zeit die Greueltaten sind, mit denen er mich anlocken möchte, um weiteres dieser Art zu verhindern. Vielleicht hofft er, daß ich ihm andere Wege aufzeigen kann, Muggel und Magier zu trennen oder möglicherweise hofft er auch einfach nur auf mein Einsehen, wenn er erst einmal ein ausführliches Gespräch mit mir haben könnte – ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber es ist genug wahnsinniges Potential da, daß Rochus – mit den, in seinen Augen, besten Absichten – ein zweiter dunkler Lord wird. Norris wusste, daß man ihm – als Gegensatz zu Voldemort – in seinen Kreisen sogar bereits den „weißen Lord" nennt. Ihm fehlen sicherlich Fähigkeiten die Voldemort besessen hat, aber das kranke mentale Grundgerüst, und die Bereitschaft, seine Vorstellungen aufs brutalste durchzusetzen, sind vorhanden."

„Ach wirklich?", murmelte Silvian kaum hörbar. Snape reagierte nicht auf die Äußerung.

Von den anderen hatte keiner ein Wort gesagt. Ohne auch nur eine Unterbrechung anzudeuten, ließen sie ihn weitersprechen.

„Er tut, was er tut, nicht, um die Herrschaft zu erlangen, wie Voldemort es getan hat, sondern sieht seine Herrschaft als Notwendigkeit an, um die magische Welt vor ihrem Verfall zu retten. Da er davon ausgeht, daß er alle reinblütigen Zauberer und Hexen durch sein Tun schützt, ist auch verständlich, daß er das ungeborene Kind haben will, das möglicherweise die Aufgabe haben wird, eben diese Welt zu schützen."

Jetzt unterbrach Silvian ihn.

„Aber warum dann die Anschläge auf Hermine? Das macht doch keinen Sinn, wenn er gleichzeitig das Baby haben will."

Snape kräuselte die Lippen zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen.

„In diesem konkreten Fall, braut Melianda ihren eigenes Tränklein."

Die Gesichter der Anwesenden waren eine einzige Frage.

„Melianda kommt aus keiner armen Familie. Auch wenn es nicht für hochherrschaftliches Leben gereicht hat, hatte die Familie doch immer ihr Auskommen auf Mittelschicht-Niveau. Und auch wenn Melianda einen Zauberer als Vater und eine Hexe als Mutter hatte, fanden sich doch zwei Generationen zurück nichtmagische ‚Flecken' in ihrem Stammbaum. Was Melianda immer gefehlt hat, war der gute Name, der alte, reinblütige Name, und die ‚richtige' Menge an Geld. Beides hat sie mit unserer Ehe erhalten und konnte sich von da an in den höchsten Kreisen der magischen Familien bewegen. Auch unsere Trennung ändert daran nichts, solange sie den Namen Snape trägt."

„Der ihr aber genommen wird...", unterbrach Minerva „sobald du dich anderweitig neu bindest."

Hermine verstand nicht und blickte etwas irritiert von einem zum anderen.

Albus erklärte: „Das Gesetz sieht vor, daß Ex-Ehepartner den Ehenamen auch nach einer Trennung so lange führen dürfen, bis sich der Träger des Familiennamen neu vermählt. Zum Zeitpunkt einer offiziellen Verlobung, muß der zugeheiratete Part den Ehenamen ablegen und seinen ursprünglichen Familiennamen wieder annehmen."

Snape erklärte weiter: „Und da gerade in den obersten Kreisen der Magier der Name ungeheuer wichtig ist, würde sie sofort aus den gesellschaftlichen Kreisen verstoßen werden, in denen sie sich jetzt bewegt. Und auch die finanziellen Mittel die ihr blieben – und die deutlich geringer wären, als das, was ihr zur Zeit zusteht, würden nicht ausreichen, um sich dort zu halten, wo sie hinzugehören glaubt."

„Und DAFÜR wollte sie mich umbringen?" fragte Hermine mit einem leisen, aber unüberhörbar hysterischem Unterton und bekam vor Entrüstung Schluckauf.

Snape nickte.

„Genauer gesagt – umbringen lassen, Hermine. Von Mrs. Norris. Diese träumt nämlich schon seit Jahren davon, im Lichtkreis von Melianda in die Gesellschaft eingeführt zu werden und Melianda hat ihr versprochen, daß sie als der neue Star in die oberen Kreise aufgenommen würde – Merlin allein weiß, wie sie das bewerkstelligen wollte, aber wie ich sie kenne, war das ohnehin nur ein leeres Versprechen. Auf jeden Fall sollte Norris als Gegenleistung dafür sorgen, daß ich mich nicht verlobe oder gar heirate. Rochus durfte von der Angelegenheit nichts wissen, denn von ihm kam explizit die Order, Hermine nur zu ergreifen und ihm zu übergeben. Solange das funktioniert hat, war diese Lösung Melianda natürlich ebenfalls recht – weshalb sie Hermine an Rochus übergeben hat -, denn wenn Hermine weggesperrt wäre, bis sie letztendlich getötet würde, war die Gefahr für sie ebenso vorbei wie bei Hermines sofortigem Tod. Sie hätte beides - die Essenz und ihr Ego - zufriedengestellt. Aber wenn sie wählen muß, zwischen Rochus und sich selbst – dann wählt sie selbstverständlich sich selbst... Rochus wollte nur einen Keil zwischen Hermine und mich treiben, weil er mich für sich selbst will – aber bei Melianda ging die Sache noch einen ganzen Schritt weiter."

Snape machte eine kurze Pause, holte dann Luft und sprach weiter: „Ich habe in Erfahrung bringen können, daß Rochus offenbar nichts besseres eingefallen ist, als mich bei einem Treffen mit einem Imperius-Fluch unter seine Gewalt bringen zu wollen, bis er mich tatsächlich von seiner Arbeit überzeugt hat. Außerdem hat er diverse Portschlüssel in Auftrag gegeben, die alle auf ein und denselben Endpunkt gerichtet sein sollen. Wo dieser Endpunkt ist, wusste sie nicht. Ich vermute, daß, wo immer ich mich mit ihm treffen werde, er versuchen wird, die Anwesenden mit automatisch auslösenden Portschlüsseln zu einem anderen Ort zu bringen, den er entsprechend präpariert hat. Aber auch über diese Präparationen wusste Norris unglücklicherweise nichts."

„Sicher?", rutschte es Minerva heraus.

Snape sah sie mit einem Blick an, der sie auf der Stelle wieder verstummen ließ.

„Ganz sicher..." sagte er trotzdem.

Er richtete sich noch ein wenig gerader auf und fuhr mit seinen Erkenntnissen fort: „Und das Bonbon zum Schluß – ich weiß, wo das Hauptquartier der Essenz ist."

Ungläubiges Staunen raunte durch den Raum.

„Wo?", fragten Albus und Minerva letztendlich zeitgleich.

Snape konnte den Anflug leichten Amüsiertseins nicht unterdrücken.

„In London, Grimmauld Place 4"

Der Raum schien zu explodieren. Minerva sprang sogar auf.

"WIE BITTE?"

"WAS?"

„Das kann doch nicht sein"

„Völlig undenkbar!"

Alle riefen gleichzeitig und durcheinander und übertönten sich mit ihrer Ungläubigkeit.

Snape bedeutete ihnen, wieder ruhiger zu werden und langsam legte sich der Schock.

Snape konnte weiter erklären: „Vor über sechs Jahren haben sie sich in dem dunkelgrauen Gebäude auf der Ecke zur Woolbark Lane eingenistet. Das beinahe Komische daran..." und seine Mundwinkel zuckten nun deutlich „... ist die Tatsache, daß sie nicht wissen, daß der Orden inzwischen in Nummer 12 sein Hauptquartier hat. Sie haben nicht mitbekommen, daß wir dort Einzug gehalten haben und wir haben nicht mitbekommen, daß sie längst da waren. Seit dieser Zeit arbeiten die beiden Organisationen praktisch Tür an Tür."

Die Gesichter der Anwesenden als fassungslos zu bezeichnen, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Snapes Gesicht wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich werde heute noch das Schreiben an Rochus abschicken, in dem ich ihn um ein Gespräch bitte."

„Heute schon?", fragte Hermine sofort.

Er nickte.

„Natürlich heute. Wir wissen nicht, wann Melianda oder der Essenz sich das nächste Mal bei Mrs. Norris melden wollen. Aber natürlich können wir sie unmöglich zu ihnen zurück lassen. Sie werden ihr Verschwinden also recht schnell bemerken und dann ist klar, daß wir mehr wissen, als wir wissen sollen. Mein Angebot muß Rochus erreichen, bevor er diese neuen Fakten kennt."

Albus brachte sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Wir werden einen Sturm auf das Hauptgebäude der Essenz vorbereiten, damit wir zuschlagen können, während du mit Rochus beschäftigt bist. Wen möchtest du dabei haben, wenn du dich mit ihm triffst?"

Snape überlegte und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, daß es ratsam wäre, jemanden mitzunehmen. Er wird Vorkehrungen treffen, die das überprüfen."

Jetzt war es an der Reihe des Schulleiters, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Du gehst auf keinen Fall alleine. Das ist kein Todessertreffen – was schlimm genug wäre -, auf dem man erst einmal davon ausgeht, daß du auf der ‚richtigen' Seite stehst, sondern er will versuchen, dich zu überwältigen."

„Genau damit rechne ich und sollte daher vorbereitet sein."

Hermine beugte sich vor und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Du hast selbst gesagt, daß es trotzdem sein kann, daß er mit Überraschungen aufwartet, die genau das sind: Überraschungen... nimm Ordensmitglieder mit, bitte..."

Er überlegte noch einmal, kam aber zu dem selben Ergebnis.

„Nein... selbst wenn er mich gefangen nehmen würde – wovon ich keineswegs ausgehe – droht mir keine Gefahr. Er hat inzwischen Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, um mich auf seine Seite zu ziehen, da wird er mich kaum so kurz vor dem Ziel umbringen wollen. Ich bin sogar so ziemlich der einzige, dem keine Gefahr droht."

Albus nickte.

„Das stimmt vermutlich."

Selbst Hermine konnte sich dieser Logik nicht entziehen, ließ ihre Hand von ihm weggleiten und lehnte sich seufzend wieder nach hinten.

Snape erhob sich und begann, im Raum auf und abzugehen.

„Das größte Risiko, das ich sehe, ist, daß er, wenn ich bei ihm bin, mit Illusionen arbeiten könnte, um mich zu bestimmten Dingen zu bringen." Er blieb stehen und sah die anderen an.

„Wir sollten Kennzeichen ausmachen, um zum Beispiel sicher zu gehen, daß man dem gegenübersteht, dem man gegenüberzustehen glaubt."

„Verdoppeln", sagte Hermine automatisch.

„Verdoppeln?", fragte Minerva von der Seite.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte.

„Ja, simples Verdoppeln. Bei vielen anderen Stichworten oder ähnlichem, kann der Gegenüber möglicherweise versehentlich das Richtige sagen, wenn es nicht eine total abstruse, komplizierte Frage ist – diese abstruse Frage müsste man sich aber erst einmal merken und es kann passieren, daß man die korrekte Antwort vergißt. Das kann hierbei nicht geschehen. Ich sage zum Beispiel ‚vier' und mein Gegenüber antwortet ‚acht'. Oder ich sage ‚zwölf' und mein Gegenüber antwortet ‚vierundzwanzig'. Enorm simpel aber auch enorm effektiv. Man braucht sich keine komplizierten Worte und Kombinationen zu merken. Einfach nur verdoppeln..."

Snape hob ebenso erstaunt wie Albus die Augenbrauen, ihm fehlte allerdings das vergnügte Blitzen, das der alte Schulleiter dabei in den Augen trug.

„Ich denke manchmal in zu komplizierten Bahnen. Das ist erstaunlich simpel – aber perfekt... so machen wir es. Wer auch immer von uns einem der anderen gegenüberzustehen glaubt, bis diese Sache hier vorbei ist, und auch nur den Hauch eines Zweifels an dessen Identität hegt, sagt einfach eine Zahl in den Raum."

Hermine nickte, wie die anderen.

Sie hatte das für ihn so typische Blitzen in Albus Augen gesehen und obwohl es in der momentanen Situation überhaupt keinen Grund für Fröhlichkeit gab – was für dieses Blitzen natürlich noch nie eine Voraussetzung gewesen war -, war sie froh, daß es wieder da war. Es war für sie wie ein winziges Leuchtfeuer, das das Ende dieses ganzen Irrsinns markierte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß all dies hier ein endlos langer Staffellauf gewesen war, auf dem jeder von ihnen viel Kraft verloren hatte, aber auch wenn jetzt noch einmal ein überaus schweres Stück Weg vor ihnen lag, hatte Hermine doch endlich auch das Gefühl, daß sie mit den Informationen die Severus erhalten hatte, gerade eben auf der Zielgeraden eingelaufen waren.

Sie durften jetzt nur nicht noch auf den letzten Metern stolpern...

OoOoO

Snape hatte keinen Roman verfasst. Um der Glaubwürdigkeit willen, hatte er den Mittelweg zwischen der Wahrheit und dem Erfundenen gewält. Er hatte Rochus geschrieben, daß er wahnsinnig sei und gestoppt werden müsse, daß aber nicht alle seine Überlegungen falsch seien. Er hatte Verachtung für seine Vorgehensweise ausgedrückt, aber auch Verständnis für die grundsätzlichen Überlegungen geheuchelt. Er hatte es für absolut ausgeschlossen erklärt, daß sein ungeborenes Kind in Rochus Obhut übergehen würde, wenn es auf der Welt sei, aber auch deutlich gemacht, daß er ebenfalls die Bedeutung der Prophezeihung erkennen und das Kind dahingehend erziehen würde. Er hatte gedroht, daß er ihn umbringen würde, sollte er sich Hermine noch einmal in unangebrachter Weise nähern, bemerkte allerdings auch, daß er Hermine in ähnlicher Weise in ihre Schranken verwiesen hätte, da die ‚Angelegenheit' ja in nicht unerheblichem Maße von ihr ausgegangen sei. Alles in allem hatte er Rochus wissen lassen, daß er ein Irrer sei, der aber das Potential habe, Gutes für die magische Welt zu tun, wenn er die richtigen Leute an seiner Seite hätte, die ihn hin und wieder in seine Schranken verweisen würden – und sich selbst als Beispiel genannt. Abschließend hatte er einen Treffpunkt im Verbotenen Wald bestimmt und eine Zeit festgelegt.

Die Eule war noch keine halbe Stunde fort, als Rochus bereits seine Zustimmung geschickt hatte...

In fieberhafter Eile hatten Hermine, Silvian und Snape gemeinsam noch die wichtigsten Fakten zusammengetragen, während Albus und Minerva sämtliche Schutzzauber des Schlosses erneut überprüften, um zu verhindern, daß Rochus oder einer seiner Anhänger Hogwarts betreten konnten.

Snape ging in seinen Vorbereitungen so hochkonzentriert vor, daß er auf überflüssige Fragen oder Vorschläge nicht einmal reagierte. Wie eine Maschine sortierte sein Geist aus, was wichtig und was unwichtig war. Silvian murmelte Hermine in einer kurzen Pause leise zu, daß soviel Adrenalin seiner Meinung nach für einen einzigen Menschen nicht gut sein konnte. Hermine hatte sich ein Lächeln abgerungen, obwohl ihr nicht danach zumute war.

Niemand hatte bemerkt, wie die Besucherin hereingekommen war.

„Ich bin dann soweit.", erklang plötzlich Hannahs Stimme durch den Raum.

Die drei Erwachsenen hoben erstaunt den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der das Mädchen gesprochen hatte und sahen eine reisefertige Schülerin. Sie hatte den dickeren Mantel an und trug eine Tasche über der Schulter.

Snape ging um seinen Tisch herum auf sie zu und fasste sie bei den Schultern.

„Du kommst nicht mit Hannah. Und wer hat dir überhaupt davon erzählt?"

„Niemand, Papa", erklärte sie sehr glaubwürdig. „Jedenfalls keine Person." Sie überlegt, wie sie es den anderen wohl begreiflich machen konnte, dann schien sie etwas gefunden zu haben: „Mein Bauch! Ich denke, es war mein Bauch, der es mir gesagt hat." Dann lachte sie „Wer auch immer! Ist doch egal. Ich weiß es halt und da ich nun mal dabei sein muß, konnte ich mich auch gleich fertig machen. Wann müssen wir los?"

„Du musst nicht dabei sein, Hannah. Du kommst auf keinen Fall mit.", wiederholte Snape noch einmal eindringlich, diesmal sogar mit einem leicht grollenden Unterton.

Hannah legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn nun ihrerseits etwas ungehalten an.

„Du tust gerade so, als ob du das entscheiden könntest."

Hermine und Silvian bekamen große Augen und auch Snape schnappte beinahe sichtbar nach Luft.

„Wie meinst du das, Hannah?", fragte er leise.

„Das ist längst entschieden, Papa."

„Du kommst nicht mit.", wiederholte er erneut und diesmal ließ sein Ton keinen Widerspruch zu. „Du gehst jetzt zurück in die große Halle und wirst dort mit deinen Mitschülern den Nachmittag bei Hausaufgaben und Übungen verbringen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Hannah zuckte, sehr zur Überraschung der Erwachsenen mit den schmalen Schultern und stimmte zu. „Wenn du es nicht anders willst, werde ich das tun. Am Ergebnis wird es allerdings nichts ändern." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, aber Snape hielt sie fest und sah sie intensiv an.

„Du wirst in die große Halle zu deinen Mitschülern gehen." Hannah nickte. „Du wirst nicht versuchen, mir nachzukommen." Hannah schüttelte den Kopf. „Und du wirst, wenn deine Mitschüler die Halle verlassen, mit denen mitgehen, die in euren Aufenthaltsraum gehen und dann dort bleiben, bis ich selbst dir sage, daß du euern Turm wieder verlassen kannst. Ist das klar?" Hannah nickte wieder. „Und da du weißt, was ich mit diesen Worten gemeint habe, wirst du auch nicht versuchen, sie irgendwie so auszulegen, daß du trotzdem tun kannst, was du willst?" Jetzt wirkte Hannah ein wenig entrüstet.

„Papa, ich bin keine Gryffindor." Snape zog die Augenbrauen belustigt hoch und konnte, trotz der ernsten Situation ein ganz kurzes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „In Ordnung. Dann geh jetzt." Er schob sie mit Nachdruck zur Tür und Hannah ging.

Snape sah besorgt zu Hermine und Silvian hinüber und Hermine sprach aus, was Snape dachte.

„Sie weiß Dinge, die wir anderen nicht wissen. Was, wenn sie tatsächlich dabei sein wird?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„McGonagall wird Aufsicht in der großen Halle halten und darauf Acht geben, daß Hannah sich nicht entfernt."

Sie nickten, aber das schlechte Gefühl blieb bei allen dreien.

Als Hermine den Blick zum Stundenglas hob, schloß sie kurz die Augen, als könne sie damit die Zeit ungeschehen machen. Es war soweit...

Snape sah ihrem Blick hinterher und seufzte leise. Er griff den Umhang, der neben ihm über den Schreibtisch gelegt lag und zog ihn sich über.

Er sah zu Silvian und Hermine hinüber, als wolle er noch etwas sagen und als er nur noch Hermine anblickte, lag darin für einen Sekundenbruchteil eine reißende Sehnsuch, die dann aber ebenso schnell wieder in den Tiefen seiner Augen verschwand wie sie gekommen war.

Als Hermine aufstand und auf ihn zugehen wollte, machte er wortlos einen Schritt rückwärts von ihr weg, bevor er sich umdrehte und ein kurzes „bis nachher" murmelnd, einfach ging.

Ihr erster Impuls war, ihm nachzulaufen, und sich vernünftig von ihm zu verabschieden, vielleicht sogar wütend zu sein, daß er einfach so gegangen war, aber sie kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um zu erkennen, warum er es so gewollt hatte. Sich nun mit großen Worten zu verabschieden, hätte die Möglichkeit beinhaltet, daß es ein Abschied für immer sein könnte. Einfach nur zu gehen, als habe er nur eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen, verleugnete diese Möglichkeit.

Hermine blieb im Raum stehen, sah auf die Tür, die sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte und versuchte, ihre Gefühle zu sortieren, als sie Silvians Hände auf ihren Schultern fühlte.

„Er kommt wieder.", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt.

Ohne den Blick von der Tür zu wenden, fragte sie: „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Weil es nicht anders sein kann.", antwortete er, drehte Hermine um und zog sie in seine Arme.

O o o

Snape verließ mit großen Schritten und ohne sich ein einziges Mal umzuwenden das Schloß, lief über die Wiesen zum Rand des verbotenen Waldes und verschwand darin.

O o o

Hannah gelangte in die Große Halle und setzte sich, nachdem ihre Klassenkameradinnen sie fröhlich begrüßt hatten, an den langen Ravenclaw-Haustisch, um mit ihren Hausarbeiten zu beginnen.

O o o

Hermine und Silvian hielten sich eine ganze Weile, bevor sie sich voneinander lösten und sich setzten. Hermine nahm in Snapes großem Schreibtischsessel Platz, während Silvian sich vor ihr auf den Schreibtisch setzte. Keiner von beiden hätte nun einfach seinem üblichen Tagwerk nachgehen können, also begannen sie, sich leise zu unterhalten, während sie auf die Rückkehr des Zaubertrankmeisters warteten.

O o o

Albus Dumbledore stand am Fenster seines Büros und sah Snape hinterher. Auch als der schwarze Zauberer bereits von den Bäumen verschluckt worden war, blieb er dort stehen. Bis gerade eben hatte er überprüft, gefestigt, erneuert – jetzt war sein Kopf nur noch von einem Gedanken erfüllt. Von Sorge...

O o o

Minerva McGonagall betrat die Große Halle, weil sie Severus Snape versprochen hatte, die Aufsicht über die Schüler zu führen, wenn er nicht da war. Sie war froh, daß sie so selbst ein Auge auf Hannah Snape werfen konnte. Die ältliche Kinderfrau war eine gute Seele, aber um ihre magischen Fähigkeiten war es bei weitem nicht so gut bestellt, wie um ihre Fähigkeiten im Hüten von Kindern. Außerdem schien Lissy alles andere als abgeneigt zu sein, wenn es darum ging, auf ihre alten Tage die Verantwortung für das Kind wieder in die Hände des Vaters zu legen. Sie hatte ihren Teil getan. Minerva ging langsam, schlendernd und beobachtend durch die Schülerreihen und sah dann, wie sich, wie jeden Tag um diese Zeit, die großen Fenster der Halle öffneten, um die Eulenpost hereinzulassen...

O o o

Snape ging so weit in den Walt hinein, bis er sicher sein konnte, daß man ihn vom Schloß aus nicht mehr sah. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, atmete einmal tief durch, murmelte den Spruch für die Apparation und verschwand.

O o o

Hermine und Silvian sahen sich verwundert an, als es an dem kleinen Fenster klopfte. Eine kleine Eule klickerte mit ihrem Schnabel vor die Scheibe. Silvian stand auf, ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und ließ den Vogel herein. Die Eule flog schnurstracks auf Hermine zu und ließ ihr den Brief in die Hände fallen. Die junge Gryffindor fing ihn, aus, in jahrelanger erworbener Gewohnheit auf und das letzte, was Silvian von ihr sah, war der entsetzte Blick, als ihr klar wurde, daß sie gerade eben einen Portschlüssel berührt hatte. Silvian schrie auf, stürzte zu der Stelle an der gerade eben noch Hermine gestanden hatte – aber sie war fort... ebenso wie die Eule, die sofort wieder davongeflogen war.

Plötzlich erschien eine zweite Eule und trug einen Brief in den Krallen. Silvian zögerte keine Sekunde und griff fest nach seinem Zauberstab. Er wusste genau, was er tat, als er den Brief auffing, der ihm in die Hände fallengelassen wurde – einen Wimpernschlag später war auch er verschwunden...

O o o

Die kleine Eule, die jetzt im Büro des Schulleiters war, war durch ein kleines, offenes Oberlicht hereingekommen. Albus war sofort misstrauisch. Nicht daß er selbst etwas vermutet hätte, aber Fawkes schrie in einem so unangenehmen Tonfall, daß er der Eule damit Schmerzen zu bereiten schien. Und wenn der sonst so friedfertige Phönix so etwas tat, dann konnte dies nur aus Absicht sein. So ließ Dumbledore den Umschlag, den die Eule fallen ließ, unberührt auf seinen Schreibtisch niedersegeln, wo er ihn erst einmal in Ruhe betrachtete, während die kleine Eule erleichtert wieder durch das Oberlicht entschwand...

O o o

Die Post-Eulen flogen mit dem Rauschen ihrer großen Schwingen in die Halle hinein und es regnete die übliche Menge an Zeitungen, Briefen und Päckchen gezielt auf die jungen Empfänger hinab. Hannah blickte erstaunt auf den Brief der vor ihr auf ihre Pergamentrolle gefallen war. Der Umschlag trug ihren Namen...

O o o

Minerva McGonagall sah zu den Eulen hoch und stellte erfreut fest, daß eine geradewegs auf sie zuflog. Wer schrieb ihr heute wohl? Als ihr Brief zu ihr herabgefallen kam und die Eule in einem großen Bogen weiterflog, Erschien es Minerva, daß die Zeit plötzlich langsamer abliefe, denn während sie die Hand nach dem Umschlag ausstreckte, sah sie, wie Hannah Snape nach einem Brief griff, der vor sie gefallen war – und verschwand... Einer Ahnung folgend sprang sie zur Seite und ließ den Umschlag, der für sie gedacht war, auf den Boden fallen. Sie schrie den Schülern entgegen „Keiner rührt sich! Jeder bleibt exakt da, wo er jetzt ist! Und niemand – ich wiederhole NIEMAND – berührt diesen Umschlag!" Die Schüler erstarrten und gehorchten. Die Ravenclaw-Schüler, die mitbekommen hatten, was geschehen war, waren vor Entsetzen starr. Mit großen Schritten war Minerva an der Stelle angelangt, an der gerade eben noch Hannah Snape gesessen hatte. Aber alles was sie finden konnte, waren ein paar Schulunterlagen und ein leerer Platz und eine Horde panischer Erstklässler. Snapes Tochter war fort...

* * *

_Das Zitat über dem Kapitel ist aus: „All meine Wege" von R. Mey._


	27. Kapitel 26

_Ich danke euch tausendmal für die vielen Reviews! Ich bin sooo froh, daß ich endlich wieder an der Story dran bin – und ich bin SO dran, daß das nächste Kapitel auch schon fertig ist und jetzt bei meiner inzwischen ebenfalls wieder einsatzbereiten Beta Rena liegt._

* * *

**Kapitel 26**

* * *

_Open the doors that lead on in to Eden  
Don't want no cheap disguise  
I follow the signs marked back to the beginning  
No more compromise  
Free the water that carries me to the sea  
You I see as my security  
I will stare into the sun until its light doesn't blind me  
I will walk into the fire until its heat doesn't burn me  
And I will feed the fire_

* * *

Als Snape am vereinbarten Treffpunkt im Verbotenen Wald ankam, fand er dort ein Pergament, das an einen Baum geheftet war. Ahnend, daß er kaum die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, zu lesen, was darauf stand, streckte er die Hand aus, berührte es und spürte im gleichen Moment das Ziehen in seinem Magen, das ankündigte, daß er von dem Portschlüssel an einen anderen Ort gebracht werden würde.

Sehr zu seiner Überraschung erkannte er das Stück Wald, in dem er sich wenige Sekunden später wiederfand, sofort. Er war auf seinen zahllosen Streifzügen durch den Wald nahe Hogwarts, auf der Suche nach außergewöhnlichen Pflanzen, immer wieder auch hier durchgekommen. Er befand sich nun zwar am anderen Ende des Waldes, so daß es mehrere Kilometer bis zum Schloß waren, aber er war, gemessen daran, daß ihn der Porschlüssel auch in ein anderes Land hätte bringen können, immer noch in der Nähe des ursprünglichen Treffpunktes.

Doch gemeinsam mit der Erkenntnis darüber, wo er sich befand, war ihm auch klar, daß es Rochus in der Tat gelungen war, ihn zu überraschen...

Auf der Lichtung war ein großer Kreis aus Zauberern und Hexen gebildet, die er nicht kannte und in der Mitte der Lichtung war ein Kreis auf den Boden aufgezeichnet, in dessen Mitte Hermine, Silvian und Hannah standen. Jeder hielt einen Brief in der Hand und ihren Gesichtern nach, waren sie gerade eben erst hier angekommen – genau wie er.

Hannah sah in seine Richtung und legte den Kopf mit einem ‚Ich-habs-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick" schief. Hermine rief ihm etwas zu, aber er konnte sie über den Rand des Kreises hinweg nicht hören.

Trotzdem mußte er sich vergewissern, daß die Menschen in dem Kreis keine Illusion waren, die Rochus hervorgerufen hatte, um ihn einzuschüchtern, also hob er, ganz offen, seine Hand auf Brusthöhe und hielt Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger nach oben. Rochus sollte ruhig wissen, daß er sich auf irgendeine Weise von der „Echtheit" der Gefangenen überzeugte. Hermine sah ihn aus dem Kreis einen Moment fragend an, aber dann hob sie ihre Hand und hielt vier Finger hoch.

Snape wünschte sich beinahe, sie hätte ihm nicht korrekt geantwortet und er hätte davon ausgehen können, daß sie nicht real wären. Aber das konnte er nun nicht mehr ändern. Er mußte unter den gegebenen Umständen agieren.

Neben dem Kreis stand Rochus und lächelte Snape an.

„Schön, daß du gekommen bist, Severus." sprach er den Zaubertrankmeister an, als seien sie alte Freunde, die sich nach langer Zeit endlich wiedersahen.

Snape ging mit ruhigen, großen Schritten auf ihn zu, als beeindrucke ihn das Szenario nicht besonders und deutete dabei mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung wie nebenbei auf den Kreis.

„Meinst du, daß das da ein Ansporn für mich ist, dir besser zuzuhören?" seine Stimme triefte vor Hohn und er hob auf verächtliche Weise die Augenbrauen.

Rochus wiegte überlegend den Kopf.

„Nein... ich denke mal, daß diese da nur eine Art Lebensversicherung für mich sind, für den Fall, daß du Dinge im Sinn hast, die nicht in meinen Plan passen. Für den Ansporn habe ich eine ganz andere Überraschung mitgebracht."

Im gleichen Augenblick überlief Snape eine Kälte, die er nur zu gut kannte! Der Boden um ihn herum und auf der ganzen Lichtung überzog sich mit einem Hauch von Eis – nur der Kreis in dem Hermine, Silvian und Hannah standen blieb davon unberührt. Mit einem widerlichen Geräusch flog eine kleine Gruppe Dementoren eine Runde über die Lichtung, als böten sie eine Art bizarrer Flugschau. Einen Moment später waren sie wieder verschwunden.

Das Zucken in seinen Augen hatte Snape nicht verhindern können, aber er hoffte, daß er noch weit genug von Rochus weggewesen war, so daß dieser das verräterische Zeichen nicht hatte sehen können. Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte es geschafft, die brennende Sorge um die drei Menschen in dem magischen Kreis in die Tiefen seines Geistes zu bannen, damit er handlungsfähig blieb, aber die Urgewalt der Dementoren löste in ihm so unmittelbar und so unerwartet Erinnerungen aus, daß er unter der Last die kühle Miene aufrechterhalten zu müssen, fast zusammenbrach.

Alles in ihm wollte fliehen, aber die Chance hatte er hier – wie so oft schon - nicht.

Also ging er weiter auf Rochus zu, der die Unverschämtheit besaß, ihm die Hand zum Gruß entgegenzustrecken. Snape übersah diese Geste und blieb unmittelbar vor ihm stehen.

Rochus war groß – aber Snape überragte ihn um eine halbe Handbreit, so daß er ein wenig auf den bulligen Zauberer herabblickte. Von den Proportionen her und in Körperbau und Massigkeit waren sie so unterschiedlich, daß es aussah, als stünde ein Panther vor einer Bulldogge.

OoOoO

In dem Kreis hatten alle erst die Lage außerhalb des Kreises, den sie sehr schnell durch einen kurzen, unangenehmen Versuch ihm zu entkommen, als ihr Gefängnis erkannt hatten, in Augenschein genommen, bevor sie sich einander zuwandten.

Hermine sah Silvian an und rief ihm ein kurzes: „Eintausendsiebenhundertsechsunddreißig" zu.

Silvian blickte sie völlig verwirrt an.

„Was?"

Hermine wiederholte völlig ernst, sehr energisch und offenbar misstrauisch werdend: „Eintausendsiebenhundertsechsunddreißig"

Silvian begriff und keuchte ihr ungläubig zu: „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Hermine! Nimm sofort eine andere Zahl!"

Hermine verzog genervt das Gesicht und sagte sehr kurz: „Sechzehn"

Selbst jetzt musste Silvian sich in der Aufregung anstrengen und wedelte, den Blick vor hektischer Überlegung starr, mit den Händen, bevor er die korrekte Antwort gab.

„Äääääm... Zweiunddreißig! Verflucht, Hermine! Hätte es nicht auch eine zwei oder eine acht getan!"

Aber Hermine ging nicht darauf ein.

„Wir müssen hier irgendwie wieder raus kommen, damit wir nicht als Druckmittel eingesetzt werden können!"

Sie beugte sich zu Hannah herab, die intensiv den Boden betrachtete.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, Hannah?"

Die Kleine sah nicht zu Hermine hoch, sondern betrachtete weiter den Boden, auf dem der Kreis aufgebracht war.

„Ja, ja", sagte sie leise und deutete dann unauffällig auf den weißen Rand ihres Gefängnisses.

„Da sind Löcher drin, kannst du das sehen?"

Hermine versuchte zu entdecken, was die junge Ravenclaw meinte, aber sie sah es nicht."

„Wo?", fragte sie, als sie auch nach intensivem Hinsehen nicht fündig wurde. Auch Silvian konnte nichts erkennen.

„Sieh doch nur", sagte die Kleine „Da ist gerade schon wieder ein Käfer rausgekrabbelt und wenn der das kann, dann muß da ein käfergroßes Loch sein und ein paar Zentimeter daneben ist gerade eine Ameise durchgegangen."

„Aber wie kann uns das nützen?", fragte Silvian. „Wir sind zu groß für so kleine Löcher."

Hannah sah ihn an, als sei er ein sehr, sehr dummer Mann.

„Wir sind Zauberer, Onkel Silvian. Entweder machen wir die Löcher größer oder uns kleiner, das ist doch wohl logisch, oder?" Ihr Tonfall war beinahe geringschätzig.

Silvian sah Hermine an.

„Und du bist sicher, daß sie keine Gryffindor ist?"

Hermine schubste ihn von der einen Seite und Hannah von der anderen.

Aber auch wenn die recht locker klingende Diskussion ihrer Situation ein wenig die Schärfe nahm, war ihnen allen drei bewusst, daß sie sich damit nur über die eigene Panik retteten.

Selbst Hannah war nicht halb so ruhig, wie sie tat. Sie knibbelte mit dem Mittelfingern beider Hände verkrampft an ihren Daumennägeln, bis Hermine sie an der einen und Silvian sie an der anderen Seite an der Hand nahmen.

„Die kümmern sich da draußen nicht um uns, seht ihr? Sie sind absolut sicher, daß wir hier nicht herauskönnen. Wir atmen jetzt alle ein paar Mal tief durch", sagte Hermine so ruhig wie es ihr möglich war „und dann überlegen wir, was sinnvoller ist – uns klein oder die Löcher groß machen – und wie wir das anstellen können, ohne daß diese kleine Armee da draußen uns danach sofort in Stücke zerlegt, ja!"

OoOoO

Außerhalb des Kreises hatte Rochus mit seiner großen, offenbar von langer Hand geplanten Rede begonnen und Snape hörte ihm – nach außen hin jedenfalls – aufmerksam zu. Er bemühte sich, den Sätzen des Zauberers zu folgen, damit er keine falschen Antworten gab, aber gleichzeitig versuchte er auch, sich ein exaktes Bild von der Situation zu machen. Er hatte schnell abgeschätzt, daß sich auf der Lichtung außer ihm und seiner Familie etwa zehn weitere Zauberer und Hexen befanden, die allesamt ihre Zauberstäbe bereit in den Händen hielten.

Die Dementoren hatten sich nicht wieder gezeigt, aber die Erinnerung daran, daß sie da waren, steckte Snape noch tief in den Knochen.

OoOoO

Minerva hatte derweil Albus über das Verschwinden von Hannah informiert und wenige Augenblicke später war klar, daß Rochus auch Hermine und Silvian entführt hatte. Der Schulleiter hatte die Umschläge die an McGonagall und ihn gerichtet waren, mit Hilfe einer kleinen Schutzzone in sichere Verwahrung gebracht und verfluchte, daß nicht die Zeit blieb, zu untersuchen, warum die Briefe, trotz der endlosen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen die sie getroffen hatten, innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts als Portschlüssel hatten fungieren können. Albus vermutete einen Hauselfenzauber, aber die Auflösung dieses Rätsels würde warten müssen.

Beinahe gleichzeitig mit McGonagalls Informationen hatte er Nachricht vom Hauptquartier des Ordens erhalten. Der Sturm auf die Zentrale der Essenz war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Man hatte allerdings nur zwei Zauberer festnehmen können, da alle anderen entweder bei Rochus oder anderweitig beschäftigt waren. Aber in der Zentrale hatten sich offenbar sämtliche wichtigen Dokumente und Pläne befunden, die die Vereinigung hatte.

Ordensmitglieder wurden ausgesandt, um den Zaubertrankmeister und die Seinen zu suchen, Eulen wurden verschickt, die bei der Suche helfen sollten – aber Albus und Minerva wussten, daß es unwahrscheinlich war, daß man sie finden würde...

Herumsitzen war jedoch die sinnloseste Art, wie sie die Zeit des Wartens jetzt überbrücken konnten, also halfen sie, die Aktenberge durchzusehen, die im Hauptquartier der Essenz sichergestellt worden waren. Vielleicht würde sich hier ein Hinweis finden, wo sie suchen sollten.

OoOoO

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Severus, daß Hermine, Silvian und Hannah in dem Kreis, der sie gefangenhielt, irgendetwas planten. Er war nicht sicher, ob er das guthieß, denn auch wenn er von hier aus nicht an sie herankam, waren sie dort, wo sie jetzt waren vermutlich sicherer, als stünden sie außerhalb des Kreises. Aber ihnen in irgendeiner Weise Zeichen zukommen zu lassen, hätte bedeutet, seine Fassade fallen zu lassen und das durfte nicht geschehen.

Rochus beendete endlich seinen Eröffnungsmonolog.

„...aber ich bin natürlich realistisch genug, um zu wissen, daß ich dir nicht einfach blindlings vertrauen kann, Severus."

„Und wie willst du dich meiner Loyalität versichern? Willst du die Drei jetzt für die nächsten Monate gefangen halten? In der Überzeugung, ich sei dann umgänglicher als ich es ohne diese Maßnahme wäre?"

Rochus war auf der einen Seite sichtlich begeistert davon, daß sein Plan bis zu diesem Punkt fehlerfrei funktioniert hatte und daß Snape ihm bis zum letzten Wort zugehört hatte, aber es schien ihn gleichzeitig etwas zu verwirren, daß der Zaubertrankmeister überhaupt nicht auf die Gefangenen zu reagieren schien. Er hatte nach den kleinsten Anzeichen von Verzweiflung, Angst oder Wut gesucht – aber nichts davon in den Zügen seines Gegenüber gefunden.

Rochus hatte so lange geredet, daß Snape Zeit gehabt hatte, jeden Winkel der für seine Augen erfassbar gewesen war, zu analysieren. Er hatte auch seine anderen Sinne arbeiten lassen, hatte, sogar während er selber sprach, in einem aktiven, bewussten Vorgang, die Gefühle für die drei Menschen, die nur wenige Meter neben ihm standen, in den hintersten Winkel seines Geistes verdrängt. Er hatte all dies vor Rochus verbergen können, aber eine Winzigkeit verbarg er nicht ...

Rochus spürte, daß sich in dem Zauberer vor ihm etwas veränderte. Was er nicht erkannte, war die Tatsache, daß Snape ihn genau dies bemerken lassen wollte.

Hermine und Silvian konnten an der Miene von Rochus erkennen, daß sich außerhalb des Kreises etwas veränderte und sie ließen von ihrem Vorhaben, einen Weg aus dem Kreis heraus zu finden, für einen Moment, ab.

Es war weniger, daß Snape sich optisch veränderte, als vielmehr, daß die Atmosphäre um ihn herum sich auf eine fast greifbare Weise änderte – bedrohlicher wurde.

Rochus wich einen halben Schritt von Snape weg und hob den Zauberstab.

„Was immer du vor hast, Severus, laß es bleiben. Du bist umringt von Essenzlern, die nur auf ein Zeichen warten, damit sie dich endlich aus dem Weg räumen können. Sie sind nämlich nicht meiner Meinung, was deinen Nutzen für uns betrifft. Sie tun dir nichts, weil ich es ihnen befohlen habe."

Snape entgegnete nichts und beunruhigte Rochus damit noch mehr.

Er stand nur vor ihm und verschränkte jetzt in aller Seelenruhe die Arme.

Er hatte den Kopf in einer stolzen Geste erhoben und sah aus beinahe gelangweilten Augen den Anführer der Essenz an, wie man einen kleinen Dieb ansah, der erwischt worden war und nun auf seine Strafe wartete.

Rochus konnte sehen, daß Snape seinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand hatte und er ging sämtliche Möglichkeiten durch, die der schwarze Professor in seiner Situation noch hatte. Welchen Fluch wollte er anwenden? Wie wollte er schnell genug seinen Zauberstab greifen? Er kannte Snape durch und durch – was konnte er im Sinn haben?

Rochus griff seinen Zauberstab noch etwas fester und seine Emotionen schwankten zwischen Neugier, Angst und Wut. Was hatte der Zaubertrankmeister vor?

Wie nutzte man das Überraschungsmoment, wenn der Gegenüber einen fast bis in den letzten Winkel studiert hatte? Dies war die Frage gewesen, die Snape sich gestellt hatte, als er seine Lage analysiert hatte – und er hatte die ebenso simple, wie hoffentlich wirkungsvolle Lösung gefunden. Hermine, Silvian und Hannah waren in dem Bannkreis in Sicherheit. Er konnte nach seinem Gutdünken agieren. Die Lösung war, etwas zu tun, das Severus Snape niemals und unter gar keinen Umständen tun würde...

Die Anspannung wurde beinahe greifbar intensiv.

Plötzlich riß Snape in einer ruckartigen Bewegung die Arme auseinander und die Augen auf und warf Rochus ein lautes „BUH!" entgegen.

Der Zauberer machte laut schreiend und fast zu Tode erschrocken einen Satz nach hinten, stolperte und konnte sich nur mit Mühe fangen, blieb aber, jetzt wieder nach vorne taumelnd stehen, während Snape sich in einer fließenden Bewegung tief duckte.

Die Umstehenden waren in ihrer Erwartung genauso angespannt gewesen wie Rochus und es geschah, was geschehen musste – mehrere von ihnen gerieten durch den Schreck so in Panik, daß sie sofort die vorbereiteten Flüche losließen, die allesamt dort hingeschossen wurden, wo gerade eben noch Snape gestanden hatte und wo nun stattdessen Rochus taumelte, in seinem Versuch, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er wurde von mehreren heftigen Verletzungszaubern getroffen, aber er war nach wie vor einsatzfähig.

Die anderen Zauberer und Hexen waren sofort auf die Lichtung gestürzt und hatten ihre Position im Kreis aufgegeben. Die Hölle war los - alle schrieen wild durcheinander. Jeder von ihnen wollte einen besonderen Fluch landen und in ihrer Unorganisiertheit, hatten sich in dem lauten Durcheinander fünf oder sechs von ihnen innerhalb der ersten Sekunden selbst erledigt.

Snape hatte sich mit einem geduckten Sprung zur Seite gebracht und sprach nun, während er permanent in Bewegung blieb, um den Zaubern der Gegner zu entgehen, eilig aber konzentriert einen Fluch nach dem anderen und zielte dabei mit dem Zauberstab so genau wie nur möglich.

OoOoO

„Haltet eure Zauberstäbe bereit, ich öffne jetzt den Kreis...", sagte Hannah in einem unnatürlich ruhigen Ton „Sucht euch die Gegner genau aus, damit ihr sie sofort ausschalten könnt."

Silvian und Hermine hatten in restlosem Aufruhr die Geschehnisse verfolgt, die für sie völlig geräuschlos, wie durch eine Scheibe hindurch gesehen abliefen und dabei nicht mehr auf die junge Ravenclaw geachtet. Doch jetzt sahen sie verwirrt auf Hannah hinab und erkannten im gleichen Moment, daß sie genau wusste, was sie tat. Trotzdem überlegte Hermine eine Sekunde, ob sie das Mädchen davon abhalten und stattdessen selbst versuchen sollte, den Kreis zu sprengen, aber sie hatte nach wie vor keine Ahnung, wie sie das angehen sollte – und irgendwie ahnte sie, daß Hannah es, woher auch immer, wusste... Sie hatte die gleiche sichere und bestimmte Haltung, wie Harry vor vielen Jahren am See, als er zum ersten Mal seinen machtvollen Patronus beschworen hatte um Sirius und sich selbst zu retten.

Hannah hatte die Augen geschlossen und hob die Arme in einer schnellen, weiten Bewegung vor sich, schloß dann die Hände zu Fäusten, als habe sie etwas in der Luft eingesammelt und hielt ihren Zauberstab dabei fest in ihrer rechten Faust. Dann führte sie beide Hände zu ihrer Brust, atmete einmal tief durch...

Hermine und Silvian griffen ihre Stäbe fest und zielten auf die am besten erreichbaren Gegner, jeder von ihnen ein weiteres Ziel bereits zusätzlich im Auge und einen Atemzug später stieß Hannah mit einem erstaunlich kraftvollen Laut, der beinahe wie ein Kampfschrei klang, das, was sie mit Hilfe des Zauberstabes in ihren kleinen Händen eingefangen hatte, mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung von sich. Eine Welle löste sich von ihr und zerbrach die bis dahin unsichtbare Barriere die über dem Kreis gestanden hatte, wie eine dicke Glasscheibe in Millionen kleinster Scherben, die verschwanden, noch bevor sie den Boden der Lichtung berührt hatten.

Weder Hermine noch Silvian hatten die letzten Minuten des Endkampfes gegen Voldemort gesehen, und so wusste keiner von ihnen, daß Hannahs Vater vor wenigen Monaten beinahe exakt diese Bewegungen gemacht hatte um einen überaus spektakulären Zauber zu wirken – nur ohne einen Zauberstab in den Händen zu halten...

In dem Moment in dem die Barriere verschwunden war, drang das Kampfgetöse, das auf der Lichtung herrschte auch an die drei heran und Hannah warf sich – plötzlich wieder ganz das kleine, jetzt sehr verschreckte und sehr ängstlich blickende Kind – auf den Boden, um so weit wie möglich außerhalb der Reichweite der umherfliegenden Kampfzauber zu sein.

Silvian und Hermine hatten mit ihrem ersten Spruch jeder einen der Essenzler außer Gefecht gesetzt und lieferten sich nun Duelle mit weiteren, die von ihrem plötzlichen Ausbruch so entsetzt waren, daß ihre Gegenwehr in dem Durcheinander immer geringer wurde.

Trotz ihrer Konzentration auf die eigenen Gegner konnte Hermine erkennen, daß Silvian große Schwierigkeiten hatte, seinen Zauberstab zum Kampf gegen jemanden einzusetzen. Als sei in ihm eine innere Sperre, die verhindern wollte, daß er mit Magie verletzte, aber er schlug sich tapfer und überwand die Sperre mit jedem Zauber von neuem mit großer Anstrengung.

Snape hielt sich mit einer regelrechten Kaskade von Kampfsprüchen drei Zauberer vom Hals, die trotzdem Schritt für Schritt Boden gewannen und ihm immer näher kamen.

Als er auf einmal stolperte und nach hinten fiel, schrie Hermine auf und wollte in seine Richtung stürmen, doch Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab noch immer sicher in der Hand und nutzte ihn meisterlich, während er sich mühsam, aber sicher, wieder aufrichtete. Silvian gab allerdings hinter Hermine Geräusche von sich, die davon zeugten, daß seine Gegenwehr nicht mehr lange halten würde. Er hatte nur eine Hexe zur Gegnerin, aber sie setzte ihm übelst zu und Hermine richtete ihren nächsten Zauberspruch gezielt auf Silvians Gegnerin.

Mit einem großen Schritt war sie bei ihm und Rücken an Rücken kämpften sie sich langsam bis zu der Stelle hindurch, an der Hannah lag, die inzwischen auf allen Vieren, kaum von den Kämpfenden bemerkt, über die Lichtung krabbelte – ihren Zauberstab fest in der kleinen Hand.

Snapes Gegner kamen nicht mehr näher an ihn heran, aber sie trieben ihn immer weiter an den Rand der Lichtung und der Zaubertrankmeister konnte fühlen, wie ihm jeder neue Spruch schwerer fiel als der vorherige. Glücklicherweise waren seine Gegner so von dem Wunsch besessen, derjenige zu sein, der ihn zu Fall bringen würde, daß sie sich in ihren Sprüchen oft gegenseitig blockierten. Und zu Snapes noch viel größerem Glück, hatten sie offenbar den Befehl, ihn nicht zu töten...

Durch das unvermeidbare, ständige Zurückweichen wurde seine Entfernung zu Rochus immer größer, der sich auf dem Boden wand und nach Luft schnappte, weil die Zauber, die versehentlich ihn getroffen hatten, ihm mächtig zusetzten. Rochus wollte sich gerade hochwuchten, als er die kleine Hand neben sich sah, die plötzlich die seine ergriff.

Er sah zu Hannah hoch, die auf allen Vieren neben ihm war und ihn auf einen Weise ansah, die in ihm einen Horror aufsteigen ließ, den er so noch nie gespürt hatte. Er sah, wie die Kleine ihren Zauberstab in seine Richtung hielt, so daß die Spitze dicht vor seinen Augen war und er brachte es nicht fertig, sich aufzurichten, oder sich auch nur von ihrer Hand zu lösen.

„Sieh den Zauberstab an, Rochus.", sagte sie, die er gerade noch vor Angst bibbernd auf dem Boden hatte liegen sehen, in einem eiskalten Ton zu ihm.

Er versuchte ihrem Befehl zu widerstehen, aber als sie ihn anschrie: „SIE IHN AN!", konnte er es nicht mehr verhindern.

Der Zauberstab sah alt aus...

„Er kann Lieder singen, Rochus. Er hat mir viele Lieder gesungen in all den Jahren, in denen ich von meiner Familie weg war. Aber er kennt nur traurige Lieder. Er kennt nur Lieder, die wie Wunden bluten... Und weißt du, warum das so ist, Rochus? Das ist so, weil dies Großmutters Zauberstab ist... Erinnerst du dich an sie...? Komm – ich frische deine Erinnerung auf...", erklärte sie ihm mit unkindlich tiefer Stimme und berührte seine Stirn mit der Spitze des dunklen, edlen Holzes. Einen Atemzug später wurde die Lichtung von einem gellenden Schmerzensschrei erfüllt...

Dieser Schrei war es, der die letzten Angreifer endgültig in die Flucht schlug – selbst die, die Snape inzwischen beinahe über den Rand der Lichtung hinausgetrieben hätten. Wie von Geistern gejagt, rannten sie in den umliegenden Wald hinein und verschwanden.

Schwer atmend und noch immer in höchster Aufmerksamkeit die Umgebung beobachtend, richteten sich Snape, Hermine und Silvian auf. Silvian stand am dichtesten bei Hannah und Rochus, war aber unsicher, ob er eingreifen sollte. Obwohl er sich so sehr gewünscht hatte, Rochus leiden zu sehen, schien das, was Hannah da mit ihm tat einfach unmenschlich zu sein und er konnte sich kaum beherrschen, sich nicht die Ohren zuzuhalten, um das schreckliche Schreien nicht mehr hören zu müssen. Rochus bewegte sich nicht, aber seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er schrie, schrie, schrie...

Aber noch während Silvian überlegte, was er tun solle, begann die Lichtung zu knistern, als sie sich erneut mit Eis überzog. Die Dementoren kehrten zurück!

„Silvian, Hermine.", rief Snape, der am anderen Ende der offenen Fläche stand.

„Greift Hannah und Rochus! Sofort!"

Sie taten auf der Stelle, was er gesagt hatte und machten einen regelrechten Hechtsprung auf den Zauberer und das Mädchen zu. Hannah ließ endlich von Rochus ab, der mit starrem Blick in Apathie verfiel.

In dem Moment in dem sie bei ihnen waren, warf Snape ihnen seinen Zauberstab zu, der, offenbar magisch verändert, in einer so stabilen Bahn auf sie zugeflogen kam, als sei er eine feste Kugel. Hermine ließ die anderen los, drückte Silvian ihren Zauberstab in die Hände und wollte Snapes Zauberstab mit beiden Händen auffangen, aber sie verfehlte ihn. Stattdessen fing Silvian ihn mit einer Hand auf. Und auf der Stelle waren Rochus, Hannah und er verschwunden. Der Zauberstab hatte als Portschlüssel gedient!

Hermine sah entsetzt zu Snape hinüber, der sie mindestens ebenso entgeistert anstarrte, während beider Atem sich in dichten, weißen Wolken vor ihren Gesichtern zeigte und der Himmel über ihnen sich verfinsterte.

In Snape kehrte als erster wieder Bewegung zurück. Er lief auf Hermine zu, griff sie bei der Hand und rannte mit ihr in den Wald hinein, als sei der Teufel hinter ihnen her. Was der Wahrheit recht nahe kam, denn die Dementoren folgten ihnen.

„Wo sind die drei jetzt?" – schrie Hermine ihm im Rennen zu.

„In der Ordenszentrale! Remus wartet dort mit einigen anderen auf sie!", rief er zurück, während seine Augen fieberhaft nach dem schnellsten Weg durch das Unterholz suchten.

Ihren Zauberstab hatte Hermine Silvian in die Hand gedrückt – Severus' Zauberstab hatte als Portschlüssel gedient. Hermine lachte innerlich bitter. Dies war wirklich der Tag der Portschlüssel! Sie hatte Portschlüssel noch nie gemocht und dermaßen inflationär eingesetzt brachten sie ganz augenscheinlich Unglück.

Und in ihrem Rücken erklang das widerliche, kreischende Geräusch einer Horde hochzufriedener Dementoren auf der Jagd nach zwei Opfern die keine wirkliche Herausforderung darzustellen schienen...

* * *

_Das Zitat am Kapitelanfang istaus "Into the Fire" von Sarah McLachlan_


	28. Kapitel 27

_Ich habe heute nacht mit meinen Freunden Beltane gefeiert, mich mit Maibowle beschickert, einen Maibaum mit Efeu geschmückt und dann mit Bändern verziert, bin übers Beltanefeuer gesprungen und baue daher nun fest darauf, daß ich für das kommende Jahr die ultimative Power habe - was sich selbstverständlich auch aufs Schreiben beziehen soll! Ich wünsche euch allen einen tollen 1. Mai!  
...und i__ch hoffe, daß es inzwischen wieder die Möglichkeit gibt, Reviews abzuschicken, denn dieses Kapitel ist für mich persönlichetwas ganz Besonderes und daher interessiert es mich ganz besonders, was ihr davon haltet... Satia._

* * *

When the evening falls and the daylight is fading,  
from within me calls - could it be I am sleeping?  
For a moment I stray, then it holds me completely.  
close to home - I cannot say.  
close to home feeling so far away.

* * *

**Kapitel 27**

Hermine wußte besser als ihr lieb war, daß man Dementoren nicht durch Rennen abhängen konnte. Aber der natürliche Fluchtinstinkt des Menschen trieb sie immer weiter in den Wald hinein. Obwohl man nur Severus und ihren keuchenden Atem, das Rauschen der Blätter über ihnen und das Knacken und Rascheln des Unterholzes durch das sie rannten hören konnte, wußten sie beide, daß sie noch da waren. Sie konnten sie fühlen. Und sie wußten, daß die Dementoren sie auf der gleichen, gefühlsmäßigen Ebene finden würden.

Mehrmals geriet Hermine ins Straucheln, weil sie von Snape so heftig gezogen wurde.

Sie wußte nicht, wie Severus es fertigbrachte, noch immer dieses Tempo vorzulegen. Sie hatte sehr genau gesehen, daß das Duell ihn einen Großteil seiner Kraft gekostet hatte.

Sie hatte den Gedanken noch nicht ganz zu Ende gebracht, als er abrupt langsamer wurde, dann stehenblieb, sie losließ, auf die Knie fiel, sich auf seine Hacken setzte und sich, nach Atem ringend, mit den Händen auf den Oberschenkeln abstützte. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor er atemlos aber eindringlich sagte: "Lauf weiter! Lauf zum Schloß. Weiter in dieser Richtung, es sind nur ein paar Kilometer!"

Der Ton seiner Stimme war trotz der Atemlosigkeit befehlend. Sie hatte wirklich panische Angst vor den Dementoren und die Gewissheit, daß allein die Tatsache, daß diese Wesen ihn hier finden würden sie für einen Moment länger von ihr abhalten könnte, ließ Hermine für einen sie zutiefst beschämenden Moment tatsächlich darüber nachdenken. Aber einen Sekundenbruchteil später war der Gedanke an Flucht vergessen. Nichts würde sie von seiner Seite wegbringen! Und im gleichen Moment machte seine Order sie sogar wütend. Wie konnte er sie wegschicken wollen!

Als sie neben ihm auf die Knie ging, ebenfalls außer Atem, wenn auch nicht annähernd so wie er, erkannte Snape in ihrem Gesichtausdruck, daß sie nicht gehen würde und es vergeblich sein würde, darauf zu bestehen.

Er war sicher - wenn es einen Irrwicht für zweitschlimmste Ängste gäbe, würde er vor ihm die Form eines Dementoren annehmen. Als die Schatten über Rochus aufgetaucht waren, hatte es ihn schier übermenschliche Anstrengung gekostet, das Spiel weiterzuspielen, anstatt sich einfach zitternd auf dem Boden zusammen zu rollen. Warum wurde ausgerechnet er immer wieder mit diesen Wesen konfrontiert? In ihrer Gegenwart verschwamm stets das reale Bild vor seinen Augen und die feuchtschwarzen Wände seiner Zelle in Askaban schienen sich von allen Seiten auf ihn zuzubewegen. In diesem Moment reichte bereits das Wissen, daß sie gleich hier sein würden, um ihn in einen beinahe katatonischen Zustand verfallen zu lassen. Aber das durfte nicht geschehen.

Er schloß die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Was tun? Was tun...? Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie sie finden würden.

Wie, in Merlins Namen, war es Rochus nur gelungen, diese Dementoren auf seine Seite zu bringen? Aber die Frage war jetzt von allen die unwichtigste. Die wichtigste war, wie sie sich ihnen gegenüberstellen konnten – ohne ihre Zauberstäbe...

Hermine hatte Severus eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, als könne sie ihm dadurch helfen, zu einem ruhigen Atem zurückzufinden und als habe sie ihm durch ihre Berührung tatsächlich Kraft gegeben, versuchte er wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Aber er schaffte nur einen einzigen weiteren Schritt, bevor er wieder zu Boden fiel. Er fluchte über Rochus, aber vor allem fluchte er über sich selbst und seine Schwäche.

Die Flüche halfen ihm, den Kopf wieder halbwegs frei zu bekommen. Es ging nicht nur um ihn. Zwar würden sie vor allem über ihn herfallen, weil seine Erinnerungen an Horror schon mengenmäßig einfach viel mehr hergaben, als Hermines - da war er sicher - aber letztendlich würden sie sich auch über sie hermachen. Er mußte nicht sich, sondern sie beide in Sicherheit bringen – oder wenigstens sie! Mit diesen Gedanken gelang es ihm, die Angst, wenn auch nicht zu überwinden, so doch wenigstens so weit von sich wegzudrücken, daß er wieder klar denken konnte.

Dann spürten sie beide es – und er verstummte, während er den Blick suchend durch die Baumkronen hindurch in den Himmel richtete.

Sie kamen...

Sie waren so nah, daß beide bereits die Kälte spürten, die den Dementoren stets vorausging. Ihr Atem wurde bereits als feiner Nebel vor ihren Lippen sichtbar.

Der Zaubertrankmeister sah Hermine mit einem Blick an, der sie verwirrte. Anstelle von Angst, Sorge und auch Frustration über die eigene Unzulänglichkeit, war nun genau der Ausdruck zu erkennen, den sie das letzte Mal bei ihm gesehen hatte, als er mit einem tiefen Schnitt in seinen linken Arm dem Zaubertrank für den Endkampf gegen Voldemort sein eigenes Blut hinzugefügt hatte.

Und als sie gerade ebenfalls ihren Blick nach oben richten wollte, um das Unvermeidliche in Form der schwarzen Schatten heranfliegen zu sehen, packte er sie so plötzlich, daß sie erschrocken leise aufschrie.

"Komm dicht an mich heran, Hermine", flüsterte er eindringlich.

Sie tat sofort, was er ihr gesagt hatte und kniete nun direkt vor ihm, so dicht, daß ihre Knie sich berührten.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen kleinen, flüchtigen Kuß.

"Vertraust du mir, Hermine?", fragte er, noch immer atemlos.

Sie nickte eindringlich.

"Dann strecke deinen rechten Arm zur Seite aus und gib mir deine linke Hand." Sein Blick wurde fast beängstigend intensiv.

"Hermine, ich verspreche nichts, ich kann nichts versprechen – aber es gibt vielleicht noch einen Weg uns zu verbergen. Aber dazu brauche ich dich – etwas von dir."

"Was immer du brauchst...", flüsterte sie und griff sofort mit ihrer Linken nach seiner linken Hand, während sie den rechten Arm kraftvoll zur Seite ausstreckte, die Finger der Hand weit gespreizt, wie ein Schild, als könne sie allein damit die Gefahr durch die Dementoren abwehren. Er tat das Gleiche mit seiner rechten Hand auf der anderen Seite.

Ohne daß sie dafür erneut hätten hochsehen müssen, fühlten sie die Schatten der Wesen, die einst die Wächter Askabans gewesen waren, über sich gleiten und die Kälte bekam eine beißende, klirrende Härte.

Hermines und Snapes Gesichter waren dicht beieinander und er überbrückte die kurze Distanz noch ein zweites Mal für einen winzigen, hastigen Kuß, bevor er die Finger seiner linken Hand so fest mit ihrer Linken verschränkte, daß es beinahe schmerzte und gleichzeitig, den Blick tief in Hermines braune Augen gesenkt, auf eine sehr, sehr leise und trotzdem kraftvolle Weise sagte: "EXPECTO PATRONUM".

Magie ohne Zauberstab... kleine Zaubertricks, ein geöffnetes Schloß, ein Windhauch, eine angezündete oder gelöschte Kerze - das alles kannte Hermine. Aber große Magie wirkte man nur mit einem Zauberstab - es sei denn, man fand einen anderen Weg auf die inneren Energien zuzugreifen... Dieser Weg war gefährlich - und wenn der Zauber den man wirken wollte mächtig war, dann konnte er tödlich sein...

Hermine hatte niemals gesehen, wie Severus ohne seinen Zauberstab Magie gewirkt hatte. Und sie wußte ganz genau, warum sie es auch niemals sehen wollte. Aber sie spürte, daß sie, wie beim ersten Mal, sein Fokus war und daß zusammenbrechen würde was er tat, wenn ihre Verbindung gelöst würde.

Und weil es offenbar in keinem Buch zu finden war, wußte nicht einmal sie, was geschehen würde, wenn ein so mächtiger Zauber unkontrolliert zerbrach.

Also blieben die Finger ihrer Hände mit aller Kraft ineinandergeschlungen und Hermine sah in seinen Augen wie er die Energie für diesen Zauberspruch tief aus seinem Innersten holte. Wie ein Stromschlag fuhr die Magie plötzlich kraftvoll durch ihn hindurch, und dann aus ihren beiden ausgestreckten Händen hinaus.

Sein Körper bog sich weit durch, aber er hielt sich mit den Augen regelrecht an ihr fest. Hermine wagte nicht einmal zu blinzeln!

Aus ihrer beider Hände fuhr ein silberweißer Strom, der sich augenblicklich wie ein Schild über sie ausbreitete. Sie spürten, wie die Kälte im selben Moment von ihnen wich und wußten, daß Snapes Patronus wirkte und sehr kraftvoll war. Die Dementoren waren nicht in der Lage, sie durch den emotionslosen Schutzschild hindurch zu erfühlen. Für sie war auf diesem Fleck Erde nun kein lebendiges Wesen mehr erkennbar, weil sie in dem Patronus-Abbild des Zaubertrankmeisters keine Erinnerungen finden konnten, die Gefühle ausgelöst hätten, von denen sie zehren konnten. Wenn der Schild lange genug anhielt, würden sie auf der Suche nach Ihnen weiterziehen und nicht mehr wiederkommen.

Für den Moment schienen sie ihn Sicherheit zu sein, aber Hermine sah die Schweißperlen, die auf Snapes Stirn auftauchten und sie fühlte seine Erschöpfung in seiner vor Anstrengung zitternden Hand. Er würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten können. Waren die Dementoren dann schon weit genug fort?

Snapes ausgestreckter Arm senkte sich langsam ab und sein Griff wurde schwächer.

Aber er sah beruhigt aus und murmelte noch: "Er wird bleiben...", bevor seine Hand aus ihrer herausglitt und er bewußtlos zur Seite wegsackte.

"Severus!" Hermine überwand die kurze Distanz zu seinem Kopf auf allen vieren und hob ihn auf ihren Schoß. Er atmete, sein Herz schlug kräftig - sein Körper hatte nur endgültig der Erschöpfung Tribut gezollt.

Hermines Hand streichelte immer wieder über seine feuchte Stirn und über seine Haare, bis ihr langsam und irritierend bewußt wurde, daß der silberweiße, leicht grünlich schimmernde Schleier des Patronus noch immer über ihnen lag.

Wie konnte das sein?

Was hatte er gesagt? "Er wird bleiben...' Hatte er damit wirklich den Patronus gemeint?

Es schien tatsächlich so zu sein. Sie fühlte die schützende Gegenwart des magischen Wesens und konnte sich nun den Luxus erlauben, danach Ausschau zu halten. Welches Wesen war der Patronus des schwarzen Zaubertrankmeisters?

Sie blickte um sich, versuchte durch den schützenden Schild hindurchzusehen – was eigentlich auch problemlos gelang – aber sie konnte nichts entdecken.

Bis...

Bis ihr plötzlich bewußt wurde, daß der Schild kein Schild im eigentlichen Sinne war – er hatte eine irgendwie ledrig schimmernde Struktur und für einen kurzen Moment hatte Hermine den Eindruck eines gigantischen Kohlblattes, wegen des hauchzarten Grün-Schimmers. Lange Sehnen zogen sich hindurch und Hermines Blick wanderte mit den Augen die Struktur entlang. Und dann wurde ihr mit einem mal klar, um welches Tier es sich handelte.

Sie hätte fast geschrien angesichts der Erkenntnis und des kurzen Schocks, aber das Gefühl des ultimativen Beschützt-Seins verhinderte dies und reduzierte das Geräusch, das sie machte auf ein paar schnellere Atemzüge.

Hermine saß, den Kopf des bewußtlosen Snape in ihrem Schoß, wie unter einer schützend über sie gehaltenen Hand, unter dem Flügel eines unfassbar großen Drachen...

Kein Wunder, daß das Tier das sie gesucht hatte unauffindbar gewesen war – alles um sie herum war der Patronus! Und jetzt erkannte sie auch auf der einen Seite den massigen Körper des Wesens.

Als sie die Struktur des silberweiß leuchtenden Tieres genauer ansah, senkte das Wesen seinem langen, samtig-schuppigen, glitzernden Hals mit dem riesigen Kopf herab und betrachtete zur Abwechslung nun sie.

Das Wesen strahlte die Unendlichkeit der Zeit und die Weisheit eines tausende von Jahren andauernden Lebens aus und gleichzeitig die Freundlichkeit der berühmten "guten Fee" aus den Märchen ihrer Kindertage.

Ohne daß der Drache seine Gesichtszüge verändert hätte, hatte Hermine den Eindruck, er lächele sie an. Sie lächelte automatisch ebenfalls, woraufhin der Drache seinen Kopf komplett zu ihr herabsenkte und sie mit der Nase an der Schulter anstupste.

Hermine war völlig fasziniert und konnte nicht widerstehen.

"Hast du einen Namen?", fragte sie, woraufhin der Drache ein Geräusch von sich gab, das durchaus ein leises Lachen sein konnte.

Eine Antwort bekam Hermine allerdings nicht.

Stattdessen senkte der Drache seinen Kopf noch etwas weiter hinab und berührte mit der Seite seines mächtigen Schädels vorsichtig den Kopf des Zaubertrankmeisters, woraufhin ein Seufzen durch Snape hindurchging und er dann auf eine sehr friedliche Weise tief ein- und ausatmete, als ändere sich seine Bewußtlosigkeit nun in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

"Schlaf du jetzt auch, kleine Menschenfrau." sagte der Drache in einem fast unhörbar tiefen Ton und schubste Hermine mit dem Kopf so an, daß sie sich zwangsläufig hinlegen mußte.

Als sie lag, konnte sie den bunten Vogel sehen, der plötzlich in den Baumkronen aufgetaucht war. Der Drache hob seinen mächtigen Kopf zu dem Phönix, der wie ein Kolibri auf der Stelle flog und einen fragenden Sington von sich gab.

„Überbring deinen Menschen die Kunde, daß es diesen beiden gut geht.", sagte der Patronus in seiner langsamen, alten und doch so machtvoll klingenden Stimme, bevor er sich wieder Hermine zuwandte, während der Phönix fortflog.

"Hab keine Angst, ich gebe Acht, Menschenfrau." Und dann holte der Drache einmal tief Luft und ließ seinen warmen, süßen Atem wie eine sanfte Brise über sie beide gleiten.

Hermine schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Sie wußte nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, als ein Kuß sie weckte. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in das ganz offensichtlich zufriedene Gesicht ihres geliebten Zaubertrankmeisters. Allerdings sah sie nicht nur Zufriedenheit in seinen Zügen, sondern auch noch etwas anderes, das sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Von den Dementoren war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen oder zu fühlen.

"Dein Patronus ist ein Drache!", war das erste, was ihr sofort aufgeregt über die Lippen sprudelte.

Snape lächelte.

"Ich weiß..."

"Ich meine – ein richtiger, riesengroßer Drache!" Sie erhob sich und versuchte vergeblich, die ganzen Blätter loszuwerden, die wie Kletten an ihrer Kleidung hingen.

Sein Lächeln wurde ein leises Lachen.

"Ich weiß..."

"Er war so riesig!", wie ein kleines Kind streckte sie die Arme aus und versuchte die Ausmaße des Drachen deutlich zu machen. "Und er hat uns berührt und er hat mit mir gesprochen!", Hermine war völlig außer sich, angesichts der Begegnung mit diesem außergewöhnlichen Wesen. Sie hockten nun beide im Laub des Waldbodens voreinander, fast so, wie in dem Moment in dem er den Patronus gesprochen hatte.

Snapes Augenbrauen hoben sich.

"Er hat mit dir gespochen?"

Hermine nickte.

"Er hat gesagt, daß ich schlafen soll und daß er auf uns aufpassen würde – ich glaube dann hat er etwas gemacht, was mich sofort hat einschlafen lassen. Und ein Phönix war hier, ich glaube, es war Fawkes und er soll den anderen Bescheid geben, daß es uns gut geht!"

Snape schien beeindruckt.

"Er hat so unheimlich alt und weise ausgesehen, und man..."

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

"Das kannst du mir später erzählen, Hermine."

Sie fuhr ungestört weiter fort: "... hatte den Eindruck daß er..."

"Erzähl mir das später, meine aufgeregte, schöne Gryffindor – ich brauche dich jetzt - und damit meine ich kein Gespräch mit dir über meinen Patronus."

Hermine verstummte und sah ihn fragend an. Aber als sein Gesicht sich ihrem näherte, wußte sie, was er meinte und lächelte, bevor sich ihre Lippen zu einem erst vorsichtigen, dann immer intensiver werdenden Kuß berührten.

Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Hinterkopf und zogen sie noch fester an ihn heran. Er küßte sie, als sei dieser Kuß sein Dank an die Welt daß sie lebten.

Und als der Kuß inniger wurde, stieg auch in Hermine das Bedürfnis auf, ihn zu fühlen, zu riechen, zu schmecken...

Ihre Zunge berührte federleicht seine Lippen und ein leises Stöhnen war seine Antwort.

Sie hatten erneut am Rande der endgültigen Niederlage gestanden. Den Kampf gegen die Essenzler hätten sie vielleicht überstanden, aber gegen die Dementoren hatten sie eigentlich keine Chance gehabt. Doch davongekommen zu sein, bewirkte nun eine schier unstillbare Gier nach körperlicher Nähe. Ihre Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft.

Snape fühlte mit beinahe erleichterter Faszination wie Hermine sich ihm entgegenbog und betete innerlich, daß sie wirklich schon soweit war, daß sie ertragen konnte, was er jetzt von ihr wollte - brauchte. Er wußte nicht, ob er auf sie Rücksicht nehmen konnte. Das Verlangen in ihm war absolut dominierend, als stünde er unter dem Einfluß eines Zauberspruchs – er konnte sich dem nicht entziehen. Er hatte das Gefühl auf der Stelle sterben zu müssen, wenn er sie jetzt nicht haben konnte. Er strich ihren Hals, ihre Schultern und ihre Arme entlang, während sie, schwerer atmend als noch vor wenigen Sekunden, sich an seiner Robe zu schaffen machte.

Plötzlich brauchten sie beide diesen Beweis, daß sie lebendig waren.

Als der Kuß von Leidenschaft zu purer, lebenshungriger Gier wechselte, fingerten sie an der Kleidung des anderen herum und zogen sich gegenseitig, so schnell die Umstände es zuließen, aus, verteilten die Kleidungstücke unachtsam um sich herum auf dem Waldboden ohne sich voneinander zu lösen. Das eine oder andere Teil flog in die Zweige der umstehenden Büsche und einen Moment später lagen sie Haut an Haut aneinandergeschmiegt auf dem weichen, schwarzerdigen Blätterboden. Snape hatte sie vor sich auf die natürliche Decke aus Moos, Humus und herbstbunten Blättern gleiten lassen und wanderte nun mit seinen Lippen ihren vollendeten Körper hinab.

Ihre Bewegungen, ihre Reaktionen, waren ohne Zögern, ohne Vorbehalt – sie fühlte genauso wie er und er jubelte innerlich bevor sein gesamtes Denken und Handeln sich seinen Gefühlen und Bedürfnissen hingab.

Hermine wand sich in den Empfindungen die seine Berührung auslösten und hieß jede Begegnung ihrer empfindlichen Haut mit seinen heißen Lippen mit einem lustvollen Laut willkommen. Seine Haarspitzen kitzelten, so wie sie es liebte, über ihre Haut, während seine Zungenspitze feuchte, brennende Bahnen darauf hinterließ.

Als sein Mund ihren Bauch erreichte, stöhnte sie laut auf, packte ihn bei den Schultern und versuchte, ihn wieder zu sich hochzuziehen.

Er widerstand ihrem Wunsch für eine Sekunde, dann ließ er sich ziehen, wanderte an ihrem Oberkörper wieder nach oben und während er sich mit dem einen Arm auf dem Waldboden aufgestützt über ihr hielt, streichelte seine freie Hand unablässig ihren Oberkörper, ihre Seite, ihre Arme, ihre Hüfte entlang. Seine Lippen verschmolzen erneut mit ihren zu einem heißen Kuß.

Sie fühlten auf der Stelle, daß Hermine ihm mehr gab, als nur Erregung! Was er von ihr erhielt, war pure Energie. Sie ahnten beide, daß sie ihm aus sich selbst heraus auf eine Weise die keiner von ihnen erklären konnte, einen Teil der Energie zurückgab, die er für den Patronus gebraucht hatte.

Sie genoß es, ihm das geben zu können – und ihren Genuß dabei fühlend, ließ er nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns ihr Geschenk zu...

Hermines Haut war von Erregung überzogen, die feinen Härchen auf ihrer Haut hatten sich aufgestellt und sie zitterte leicht unter seinen forschenden Händen.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck packte sie ihn und rollte sie beide einmal herum, so daß sie auf ihm zu liegen kam. Sie stemmte sich auf der Stelle hoch und setzte sich auf ihn. Die Berührung ihres Dreiecks mit seiner erregten Männlichkeit entlockte nun ihm ein unkontrolliertes Keuchen, das ihre Erregung weiter steigerte.

Obwohl sie es selbst kaum aushielt, wartete sie, ließ ihre Fingerspitzen geradezu grausam langsam über seinen harten Bauch gleiten, was ihn mehrfach scharf die Luft einziehen ließ. Sie wanderte mit den Fingernägeln über seine Brust, kratzte sanft über seine Brustwarzen, die sich ebenso hart aufgestellt hatten, wie ihre. Es fiel ihm ganz offensichtlich schwer, die Augen aufzuhalten, aber immer wieder suchte er ihren Blick und sah darin die gleiche Lust und Liebe, die er in diesem Moment empfand.

Er unterdrückte den Wunsch, sie auf sich hinaufzuziehen, sie konkreter auf sich zu bringen und sich endlich in sie zu versenken. So unmenschlich das Spiel auch zu sein schien, war es doch gleichzeitig der Himmel auf Erden. Er schloß die Augen und öffnete in einem lautlosen Schrei den Mund, als sie nun auch ihren Oberkörper über ihn senkte und mit ihrer Zunge in einer weichen, weiten Bewegung wie eine Katze über seine Brust leckte. Bei Merlin! Er würde dieser Frau wegen irgendwann den Verstand verlieren.

Was Voldemort nicht geschafft hatte, würde dieser Nymphe gelingen durch den simplen Gebrauch ihrer unvergleichlichen Lippen.

Er spürte, wie ihre Feuchtigkeit intensiver wurde! Sie wollte ihn, sie zitterte in ihrer Gier nach ihm, aber noch immer trieb sie ihn weiter und weiter indem sie ihn an seinem Hals, auf seine Brust, auf seinen Bauch küßte und sich dabei mit der Hüfte an ihm rieb.

"Bei Merlin, Frau, tu es endlich!", keuchte er ihr entgegen.

"Bitte mich...!" hauchte sie ihm entgegen, wobei ihre Stimme von der Erregung belegt war und eine ganze Oktave tiefer schien als sonst.

Er dachte nicht einmal darüber nach...

"Bitte! Bitte tu es!" stöhnte er und sie kam seiner Bitte augenblicklich nach. Schob ihre Hüfte ein kleines Stück nach oben und senkte sich dann in einer weichen, intensiven Bewegung tief auf ihn, und er tauchte restlos in sie ein, hob seine Hüfte mit einem unterdrückten Schrei noch ein wenig hoch, als könne er dadurch noch tiefer in sie eindringen und sie begannen gemeinsam in streichenden, wellenartigen Bewegungen einen Liebesakt, der von den Tieren des Waldes um sie herum nicht natürlicher hätte begangen werden können.

Seine Hände umfaßten ihre Taille, hoben und senkten sie ihm Rhythmus ihres Aktes auf und ab und sein Blick lag in grenzenloser Bewunderung für ihre schweißglänzende Schönheit auf ihrem Körper, ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Haar, in dem Blätter steckten, als sei sie eine Dryade, ein verführerischer Baumgeist, die den völlig willenlosen Zaubertrankmeister in ihren magischen Bann gezogen hatte.

Jetzt schloß auch Hermine hin und wieder ihre Augen. Aber, wie er, öffnete sie sie immer wieder, weil der Anblick seiner Lust einfach zu unwiderstehlich war. Als sie sah, wie ihre Bewegungen ihn immer weiter auf den Gipfel hinauftrieben, gab das ihrer Erregung einen so gewaltigen Schub, daß sie noch so gerade eben mitbekam, wie er sich laut ihren Namen rufend bebend in sie ergoß, bevor sie in einem gewaltigen Höhepunkt erzitternd, sich noch einige Male, jetzt etwas ungleichmäßiger, vor und zurück wiegend, endgültig auf ihm zusammenbrach.

Sie umfassten sich so fest sie konnten und während sie beide langsam wieder zu Atem kamen, fragte Hermine sich zum ersten Mal, wo er dafür jetzt wohl eigentlich die Kraft hergenommen hatte. Aber es war ihr egal. Manchmal war es müßig, darüber nachzudenken, wie Severus Snape verschiedene Dinge in seinem Leben bewältigen konnte. Er war halt nicht einfach irgendein Zaubertranklehrer, er war Professor Severus Snape – der Mann, an dem nichts – absolut nichts – gewöhnlich war.

Sie lag gerade eben erst erschöpft in seinem nun allerdings nicht mehr so kraftvollen Arm, als sie auch schon wieder beide eingeschlafen waren.

Als sie erneut aufwachten, dämmerte es bereits.

Erstaunlicherweise froren sie nicht – obwohl sie unbekleidet eingeschlafen waren. Aber das Bett aus Erde und Blättern hatte sie warm gehalten. Es waren sogar noch weitere Blätter auf sie herabgefallen, so daß es aussah, als habe der Wald vorgehabt, sie für die Nacht zuzudecken.

Als Hermine sich zu Snape wandte, lag er neben ihr, den Kopf in einer Hand aufgestützt und sah sie an.

"Du bist unglaublich", raunte er ihr zu und sah sie mit soviel Liebe an, daß Hermine davon rote Wangen bekam.

"Weil du mich läßt.", sagte sie nur - was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte.

"Wir sollten sehen, daß wir nach Hogwarts kommen, bevor es dunkel ist.", meinte er mit bedauerndem Ton. Hermine nickte nur und begann sogleich, sich zu erheben, aber er hielt sie fest und zog sie noch einmal zu sich herab, zu einem langen, sanften Kuß.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit standen sie dennoch, diesmal gemeinsam und mit ungehaltenem Seufzen, auf.

Als sie jedoch feststellten, daß sie sich nicht einfach wieder anziehen konnten, weil sie dafür erst einmal ihre Kleidung wieder zusammensuchen mußten, begann Hermine leise zu kichern.

Sie lehnte sich kaum hörbar lachend über einen Busch und zog sein Hemd daraus hervor. Mit einem unschuldigen und gleichzeitig verspielten Blick hielt sie ihm das Hemd mit spitzen Fingern und ausgestrecktem Arm hin.

Ihr Anblick ließ ihn auf der Stelle wieder vergessen, daß sie nach Hogwarts wollten. Und schließlich hatte der Phönix die Nachricht überbracht, daß sie in Ordnung waren.

Sie hatte bisher nur ihren Rock wieder an, ihr Oberkörper war nach wie vor nackt. Ihre braunen, verwuschelten Haare mit den darin rettungslos verfangenen, bunten Blättern fielen ihr in dicken Locken über den Rücken, ihre runden Schultern und ihre samtigen Brüste. Barfuß stand sie in dem Meer von warmem Laub in dem sie gerade noch gelegen und sich geliebt hatten.

Snape streckte langsam und vorsichtig, als könne die Gestalt vor ihm verschwinden wenn er eine schnelle Bewegung machte, seine Hand nach seinem Hemd aus und griff es an einem Ärmel. Der weiße Stoff glitt durch Hermines Hände, bis sie das Ende des anderen Ärmels in der Hand hatte. Und als er es gänzlich aus ihrer Hand herausziehen wollte, ließ sie nicht los.

Er legte den Kopf schief und schmunzelte. Er nahm die zweite Hand dazu und zog sie an dem Hemd langsam, Schritt für Schritt zu sich heran, bis sie wieder in seinen Armen lag.

Das Hemd fiel erneut unbeachtet herab, als er ihren Kopf umfasste und sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte. Sie sahen sich lange, abwechselnd ernst, verspielt und erstaunt an, bevor Hermine sich seinem Gesicht entgegenstreckte und mit einem innigen Seufzen ihre Lippen wieder auf seine legte, als habe sie diese Wonne wochenlang nicht genießen dürfen. Und als seine Zungenspitze als Antwort sanft ihre Oberlippe entlangstrich und er ihren Mund ganz und gar in Besitz nahm, sanken sie beide wieder auf den Waldboden herab.

* * *

_Die Zeilen über dem Kapitel sind aus dem Lied "Evening Falls" von Enya._


	29. Kapitel 28

* * *

_Das Leben ist großartig und irgendwann  
__Geschmacklos wie ein Dreigroschenroman  
__Je mehr du es kennst, desto mehr siehst du ein – du kennst es nicht  
__Ob richtig, ob falsch, weißt du erst hinterher  
__Zum Lachen, wenn es nicht zum Weinen wär  
__Was wundert dich dann eine Träne in einem lachenden Gesicht?_

* * *

**Kapitel 28**

Obwohl denen, die im Schloß auf sie warteten in der Tat durch Fawkes Bescheid gegeben worden war, daß Hermine und Snape außer Gefahr waren und es ihnen, den Umständen entsprechend, gut ging, hatten diese sich Sorgen gemacht und waren heilfroh, als die beiden endlich wieder in Hogwarts eintrafen.

Im Schloß angekommen erfuhren sie sofort, daß man Rochus inzwischen in die hiesigen Kerker gebracht hatte und er dort nun, nur von einer dicken Schlossmauer getrennt, Mrs. Norris Gesellschaft leistete. Man hatte allerdings darauf geachtet, daß die beiden nicht miteinander in Kontakt treten konnten.

Es war bereits dunkel gewesen, als Hermine und Snape Hogwarts erreicht hatten und Silvian und Hannah waren bei denen, die sie begrüßt hatten nicht dabeigewesen. Hannah war bei Mrs. Pomfrey, die sie, angesichts dessen, was das Mädchen getan hatte, auf alles untersuchen sollte, was eventuell ungewöhnlich sein konnte und Silvian war bei ihr geblieben.

Als Snape und Hermine bei Albus und den anderen einen kurzen Statusbericht gegeben hatten, bei dem wohlweislich einige Details den wichtigeren Dingen zum Opfer gefallen waren, gingen sie auch hoch zur Krankenstation um nach Hannah und Silvian zu sehen.

Hannah saß auf der Kante eines Bettes und beobachtete interessiert, wie Poppy mit ihrem Zauberstab um sie herumwuselte. Dabei unterhielt sie sich mit Silvian, der dicht bei ihr auf einem Stuhl saß.

Als der Zaubertrankmeister und seine Gefährtin den Saal betraten, sprang Hannah erfreut auf und rannte auf die beiden zu.

„Da seid ihr ja", rief sie ihnen entgegen und ließ sich von den Armen ihres Vaters auffangen, der sie in einer Geste, für die eine Zehnjährige eigentlich viel zu groß war, mit dem Schwung den sie hatte, hochhob und auf dem Arm behielt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er und Hannah nickte energisch.

„Klar. Ich hab mich allerdings ein bisschen danebenbenommen. Das tut mir leid."

„Danebenbenommen?", er wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie meinte, bis die Erinnerung zurückkehrte.

„Ach, du meinst wegen dem, was du mit Rochus gemacht hast?"

Wieder nickte sie, allerdings sah sie nicht halb so schuldbewusst aus, wie ihre Bemerkunge es hätte vermuten lassen.

Er setzte sie auf dem Boden ab und ging vor ihr in die Hocke.

„Warum hast du das getan, Hannah?"

Sie überlegte – suchte offenbar nach den richtigen Worten.

„Es ist der Zauberstab, Papa. Mein Zauberstab benimmt sich manchmal einfach seltsam und dann ist es so, als würde er bestimmen, was ich tue und nicht andersherum."

Snape runzelte die Stirn.

„Zeigst du ihn mir bitte mal?"

Silvian verfolgte die Unterhaltung, sah aber nur mit halbem Auge hin. Seine ganze Haltung zeigte Abwehr, seit sein Bruder den Saal betreten hatte. Er war wegen dem, was geschehen war, entweder sehr wütend oder noch sehr verwirrt. In jedem Fall sah man ihm an, daß es ihn viel Kraft gekostet hatte.

Hannah holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und gab ihn Snape.

Er war tiefschwarz, ähnlich dem, den Snape selbst besaß, aber dort, wo in seinem Stab asiatische Muster in den abgeflachten Griff eingraviert waren, trug dieser eine Reihe von Zeichen, die an das indische Sanskrit erinnerten.. Obendrein waren die Vertiefungen des Griffes dieses Zauberstabes in glitzerndem Silber gefärbt und die Ringe, die in den Anfang und den Abschluß des Griffes eingearbeitet waren, waren aus einem bordeaux-roten Stein geschliffen.

Snape hatte Hannahs Zauberstab in der Zeit seit ihrer Rückkehr nie bewusst wahrgenommen, aber jetzt, wo er ihn in der Hand hielt, erkannte er ihn sofort.

In der Überzeugung, daß nicht sein könne, was er jetzt dachte, suchte er mit den Fingern nach den Anzeichen eines alten Bruches... und fand sie...

Der Stab war gebrochen und wieder repariert worden.

Snape sah seine Tochter fragend an.

„Wo hast du diesen Zauberstab her, Hannah?"

„Den hat Lissy mir gegeben. Der ist von Großmutter."

Snape nickte.

„Das ist richtig. Das ist der Zauberstab deiner Großmutter." Silvian horchte auf und kam etwas näher, um ebenfalls einen Blick auf den Stab zu werfen, während Snape weitersprach:. „Aber sie selbst hat geglaubt, daß er verloren sei. Er war zerbrochen und dein Großvater hatte ihn bei sich, um ihn reparieren zu lassen. Aber genau in dieser Nacht ist er leider gestorben und wir haben den Zauberstab nie wieder gesehen."

„Ging ja auch nicht. Lissy hatte ihn. Und danach hatte ich ihn."

„Das war aber lange bevor du geboren worden bist, Hannah. Wie ist Lissy in den Besitz des Stabes gekommen um ihn dir geben zu können?"

„Oh, das weiß ich. Sie hat ihn Rochus abgenommen, als er mich weggebracht hat."

„Rochus hatte ihn?" Snape ahnte, daß er des Rätsels Lösung dicht auf der Spur war, aber im Moment war er verwirrter als vorher.

„Natürlich. Er hatte ihn Großvater weggenommen und hat ihn dann mit sich herumgetragen, zumindest als ich ihn damals getroffen habe. Er hat ihn bei sich gehabt, als so was... wie nennt man das, wenn man was gewonnen hat?"

„Eine Trophäe...", sagte Snape tonlos.

„Genau.", bestätigte Hannah, ohne offenbar die Betroffenheit ihres Vaters zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. „Außerdem wusste Lissy irgendwo her, daß er den Zauberstab Großmutter nicht zurückgegeben, aber gezeigt hat, um ihr etwas zu beweisen."

„Hat er ihn auch repariert?", fragte Snape weiter.

Hannah schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Als Lissy ihn mir gegeben hat, damit ich nicht alleine bin, war er heil."

„Aber du warst doch nicht allein. Lissy war doch bei dir."

„Ja, schon, aber das ging dann ja nicht mehr."

Snapes Verwirrung stieg und auch Silvian hörte nun, genau wie Poppy und Hermine deutlich interessierter zu.

„Was ging dann nicht mehr?"

Hannah verdrehte angesichts des Unverständnisses das ihr entgegenschlug die Augen.

„Na, daß sie bei mir war. Und bevor sie gegangen ist, hat sie mir den Zauberstab gegeben."

„Hannah... bitte..." Snapes Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, aber er blieb ruhig. „Erzähl uns doch die ganze Geschichte. Ich verstehe nur die Hälfte. Wann und warum ist Lissy gegangen? Gestern? Vorhin?"

„Papa...", auch Hannahs Geduld schien strapaziert zu sein. „Lissy war doch gar nicht hier. Das war doch der Zauberstab."

Snapes Augen wurden groß, als Hannah weitersprach.

„Lissy ist vor gut einem Jahr gestorben. Sie war sehr alt, weißt du? Sie hat sehr geweint in dieser Nacht, weil sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, daß ich alleine klar kommen muß. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, Papa? Wie kann jemand so lieb sein, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, weil er in die nächste Welt gehen muß? Sie hatte ja leider keine Wahl."

Hermine griff erschüttert die Hand von Poppy, die neben ihr stand und genauso entsetzt schaute.

Hannah schien das, was sie erzählte, für völlig normal zu halten.

„Und in dieser Nacht hat sie mir den Zauberstab gegeben. Sie hat mir gesagt, daß der Zauberstab ihr Dinge verraten hat und daß mein Großvater einen Zauber in den Stab hineingegeben hätte, als er repariert wurde, so daß er immer bei mir wäre. Tja... und als ich ihn das erste Mal in die Hand nahm und mir gewünscht habe, daß Lissy nicht geht, war die neue Lissy da. Na gut... sie ist manchmal ein bisschen unpraktisch, weil sie nichts anfassen kann, aber sie ist genauso lieb, wie die echte."

Hannah sah zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her und erklärte abschließend: „Aber ich bin auch mit einer Lissy, die nur reden konnte prima klargekommen. Ich habe in diesem Jahr viel mehr gelernt als vorher. So Sachen wie kochen und mit dem Zauberstab saubermachen. Ging alles prima, weil die Zauberstab-Lissy mir alles erklären konnte. War also gar kein Problem."

Hermine versuchte, sich an alle Begegnungen mit Lissy zu erinnern – und es stimmte – sie hatte kein einziges Mal gesehen, daß die alte Frau etwas getragen oder bewegt hätte. Es war immer Hannah gewesen. Sogar, als Snapes Tochter sie auf der Insel verarztet hatte... mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes und einiger Salben und Tinkturen, die sie offenbar selbst zubereitet hatte... Hermine und Snape hatten in den letzten Tagen einige Male mit Lissy darüber sprechen wollen, wie ihr Leben weiter aussehen würde. Ob sie beabsichtigte in Hannahs Nähe zu bleiben und wie man dies arrangieren konnte – aber es war immer etwas dazwischengekommen und das Gespräch hatte nie stattgefunden.

Snape richtete sich mit geschlossenen Augen wieder auf und war sichtlich um Fassung bemüht. Er wollte Hannah nicht sehen lassen, was ihn ihm vorging.

In dem Moment stürzte Silvian völlig aufgebracht auf seinen Bruder zu und schrie ihn an: „Und jetzt hat sie endlich dich und da wagst du es, das möglicherweise einfach wegzuwerfen!"

Snape runzelte irritiert die Stirn, wich vor ihm zurück und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Was? Was meinst du?" er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Silvian sprach.

Der Sänger war wütend - so wütend, wie zumindest Hermine ihn noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Was ich meine? Ich meine die Tatsache, daß du deinen Zauberstab als Portschlüssel vorbereitet hast, um uns wegzubringen, wohlwissend, daß du dann alleine den Dementoren ausgesetzt sein würdest!", seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

Snape wich noch einen Schritt weiter zurück.

„Ich selbst wollte damit Rochus in die Zentrale bringen.", erklärte er, in dem Versuch, Silvian zu beruhigen.

Vergeblich.

„Ach ja? Und deswegen war er auch so präpariert, daß er so gut fliegt, weil du ihn dir selbst zuwerfen wolltest? Erzähl doch keinen Scheiß, Sev! Du hast diese Möglichkeit einkalkuliert und wusstest ganz genau, was du tust, als du den Stab geworfen hast. Es ist zum kotzen, daß du immer den Märtyrer geben musst!"

Er stob an Snape vorbei aus der Krankenstation heraus. Snape wollte ihm hinterher, aber Hermine hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Laß ihn. Er hat ganz sicher große Angst um dich gehabt. Er muß sich jetzt erst beruhigen."

Er sah seinem Bruder noch einen Moment hinterher, bevor er Hermine zustimmte, sich kurz sammelte und sich dann wieder Hannah zuwandte.

Hermine nahm ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und betrachtete ihn ebenfalls eindringlich.

„Hältst du es für möglich, daß er einen ‚Ancora praesento' aus dem Stab gemacht hat, bevor er gestorben ist?"

„Was ist ein Ancora praesento, fragte Hannah auf der Stelle.

Hermine erklärte kurz: „Eine Art Anker für die Seele in dieser Welt. Eine der seltensten Arten, wie Geister entstehen können. Normalerweise entstehen sie ohne einen Zauber, weil sie in dieser Welt noch irgendetwas zu erledigen haben, aber wer einen Ancora prasento benutzt, kann diesen Zustand ganz bewusst herbeiführen, wenn er vielleicht Sorge hat, daß noch zuviel zu erledigen sei und er nicht riskieren möchte, trotz der noch offenen Dinge nicht als Geist zurückzukehren."

„Wenn Großvater das gemacht hätte, dann wäre er jetzt in dem Stab?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nein. Er wäre, wie jeder andere Geist auch, dort gebunden, wo er gestorben ist. Aber möglicherweise hat der Zauberstab einen gewissen Einfluß auf ihn, oder durch ihn..."

Sie überlegte.

„Vielleicht konnte er deshalb in Hogwarts erscheinen? Weil der Zauberstab hier war?", vermutete Snape.

Poppy, die die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört hatte und die natürlich längst ebenfalls von den Vorkommnissen um Simeon Snapes Geist wusste, schüttelte jetzt ebenfalls den Kopf.

„Nein, das muß etwas mit den Bildern zu tun haben. Er hatte doch gesagt, daß Felina ihm geholfen hatte. Aber es könnte sein, daß die Tatsache, daß sein Zauberstab in Hogwarts ist, es ihm erleichtert hat, Magie zu wirken. Obwohl ich das nach wie vor nicht verstehe. Eigenlich können Geister das nicht."

Hermine grinste schief.

„Er ist ein Snape", sagte sie, als reiche diese Tatsache als Erklärung völlig aus.

Poppy verdrehte mit einem Ach-ja-hätte-ich-fast-vergessen-Blick die Augen, erwiderte aber nichts

„Ist Felina inzwischen eigentlich wieder in ihrem Bild? Vielleicht kann sie uns etwas sagen?", fragte die Medihexe.

„Nein, jedenfalls war sie noch nicht wieder da, als ich das letzte mal in meinem Büro war. Und ich habe bereits bei anderen Bildern nachgefragt, ob sie wissen, wo sie ist, aber keiner konnte darüber eine Auskunft geben."

„Schade, aber nicht zu ändern.", sagte Poppy und wandte sich dann Hermine zu.

„...und da ich davon ausgehe, daß vorhin wieder jede Menge unwillkommener Magie im Spiel war, möchte ich noch einen Blick auf die nächste Snape-Generation werfen."

Mit diesen Worten schob sie Hermine zu einem der Betten und drückte sie darauf, so daß Hermine sich unter der sanften Gewalt auf die Bettkante setzte und abwartete.

Poppy murmelte das eine oder andere Unverständliche, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab Hermines Körper entlangging und dabei vor allem ihre Mitte untersuchte. Als sie fertig war, lächtelte sie zufrieden. Und auch wenn Hermine und Severus sich eigentlich keine Sorgen gemacht hatten, war auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck nun sehr erleichtert.

Hannah betrachtete die Erwachsenen sehr interessiert.

„Bist du krank, Hermine?", fragte sie und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der drei.

„Nein", lächelte die Angesprochene „aber ich bekomme ein Kind und Poppy hat gerade untersucht, ob es gesund ist."

Hannah hob erfreut die Augenbrauen.

„Ach, das war das Seltsame, daß ich bemerkt habe, als du auf der Isle of Skye bei mir warst. Ich konnte es nicht einordnen, aber da ich wusste, daß es dir nicht schadet, habe ich mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht! Na, ich denke, daß ich davon ausgehen kann, daß Papa der Vater ist der dazugehört? Dann bekomme ich also ein Geschwisterchen. Fein!"

Snape schluckte etwas betreten, sagte aber nichts, während Poppy und Hermine breit grinsten. Hannah war offensichtlich, zumindest in einem gewissen Rahmen, aufgeklärt.

„Weißt du, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird, Hermine?"

Hermine überlegte kurz, bevor sie eine Gegenfrage stellte: „Weißt du es nicht, Hannah?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Woher soll ich das denn wissen?"

„Das beruhigt mich.", sagte Hermine mit einem leisen Lachen.

Hannah stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Sie meint damit, daß du offenbar doch ein, zwar sehr intelligentes und auch seherisch begabtes, abgesehen davon aber ganz normales Kind bist.", erklärte Severus und musste dabei nun ebenfalls schmunzeln.

Hermine schüttelte jetzt den Kopf.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird."

„Willst du es wissen?", fragte Poppy sofort.

Erst sahen Snape und Hermine die Medihexe erstaunt an, dann sich gegenseitig. Wenn sie wollten, könnten sie erfahren, welches Geschlecht ihr Kind haben würde.

Hannah zeigte auf Hermines Bauch, fing an zu kichern und rief dann mit vor Vergnügen quietschender Stimme: „Damit ich weiß, ob ich Bruder oder Schwester werde!", ließ sich hintenüber auf das Bett fallen, vor dem sie stand und kringelte sich vor kindlichem Lachen über ihren eigenen Scherz, bis sie sich den schmerzenden Bauch hielt und nach Luft schnappte.

Die drei Erwachsenen mussten angesichts des Heiterkeitsausbruches der Ravenclaw ebenfalls lachen, auch wenn dies jeder auf die für ihn typische Weise tat.

* * *

_Das Zitat vor dem Kapitel ist aus „Das Leben ist..." von Reinhard Mey_


	30. Kapitel 29

Meine lieben Leser – nein – es ist kein April-Scherz… ich habe diese Geschichte fertiggeschrieben… es sind noch vier Kapitel hinzugekommen, von dem ich euch das erste jetzt nicht länger vorenthalten möchte. Ich weiß, dass es lange gedauert hat und ich habe oftmals selbst gezweifelt, ob ich es jemals wieder in diese Story hineinschaffen werde, weil ich inzwischen so sehr mit meinen eigenen Charakteren verbunden bin, aber nach einer zweijährigen Pause (so lange war das... wow...) in der unheimlich viel passiert ist, habe ich zum ersten Mal ein paar Tage richtig frei gehabt und konnte die bisherigen Kapitel noch einmal lesen – und dann habe ich mich hingesetzt und den Rest geschrieben – einfach so... die Zeit war dafür reif... Die Kapitel 30-32 sind jetzt bei meiner Betaline Rena und werden in kurzen Zeitabständen folgen...

Ich danke euch für die Geduld, die ihr mir hattet... eine so treue Leserschaft haben nur wenige und ich bin mir der Ehre bewusst. Danke... Eure Satia

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Kapitel 29**

Ancora praesento...

Diese beiden Worte hatten Snape in den letzten beiden Stunden ununterbrochen beschäftigt, seit er sich gedanklich von der Frage hatte entfernen können, ob Hermine einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen in sich trug – eine Frage, die sie sich – noch – nicht hatten beantworten lassen.

Ancora praesento...

Konnte es sein, daß sein Vater vorbereitet hatte, diese Welt nicht komplett zu verlassen, weil er ahnte, welche Gespinste um seine Familie geflochten waren?

Der Mann, den Snape in seiner Erinnerung trug, war zu dieser Aktion ganz sicher fähig, aber der Zaubertrankmeister war realistisch genug, um zu wissen, daß die Erinnerung an seinen Vater die verklärten Erinnerungen eines Kindes waren. Von daher war es reine Vermutung. Doch war der Gedanke, daß das Erscheinen der Gestalt seines Vaters hier in Hogwarts durch die Gegenwart des Zauberstabs begünstigt, oder überhaupt erst ermöglicht worden war, durchaus logisch. Der Seelenanker mußte nicht bei dem Verstorbenen verbleiben, um wirksam zu sein. Daher hätte es für die Wirksamkeit des Zaubers keinen Unterschied gemacht, daß Rochus den Zauberstab an sich genommen hatte. Die Frage war allerdings, warum sein Vater den reparierten Zauberstab seiner Frau und nicht seinen eigenen für diese Magie gewählt hatte...

Allerdings konnte es dafür simple Erklärungen geben – z.B. daß ein reparierter Zauberstab weniger Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, als ein intakter. Oder die einfache Tatsache, daß es wahrscheinlicher war, daß sein eigener Stab in einem Kampf zerbrechen würde, als der seiner Frau, die üblicherweise das Haus hütete.

Die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung war jedoch, daß er erhofft hatte, sein Geist würde dort wandeln, wo der Zauberstab war – und damit bei seiner Familie. Wenn er sich von seiner Aktion einen Schutz für seine Familie gegen die Essenz erhofft hatte, wäre dies wohl die logischste Vorgehensweise gewesen. Wäre die Bedrohung durch Rochus für Severus irgendwann beseitigt gewesen, hätte er den Zauber vermutlich von dem Stab wieder heruntergenommen... aber das waren alles nur Spekulationen. Da Simeon den Zauberstab noch bei sich gehabt hatte, als er starb, und Rochus ihn deshalb an sich nehmen konnte, war diese Rechnung, mit der Wahl des Stabes den Aufenthaltsort seines Geistes bestimmen zu können, nicht aufgegangen – aber, wo ein normaler Zauberstab nach dem Tod des Besitzers einfach ein normaler Zauberstab blieb, der dann üblicherweise von den Hinterbliebenen zerbrochen wurde, hatte Simeons Zauberstab möglicherweise nach seinem Tode durch die besondere Magie in ihm, eine sehr konkrete Bedeutung bekommen. Wo der Zauberstab auftauchte, hatte Simeon „gewisse Möglichkeiten".

Immer vorausgesetzt, die grundsätzliche Vermutung war nicht reiner Unsinn, sondern Tatsache.

Es gab nur einen Weg herauszufinden, ob sein Vater als Geist in der Welt verblieben war oder nicht –

Er mußte den Ort finden, an dem er gestorben war...

Den Ort, an dem Rochus ihn getötet hatte...

Und wer kannte diesen besser als Rochus...?

Und diesmal würde er den anderen nicht erst Bescheid sagen...

Es war schon eine gute Weile her, dass die Gefängniszellen von Hogwarts so stark genutzt wurden, wie es in den vergangenen Tagen der Fall war...

Snape stand eine ganze Weile vor der Tür des Raumes in dem Rochus festgehalten wurde. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der bullige Zauberer darauf wartete, dass irgendwer die Türe öffnete, damit er entfliehen konnte. Allerdings war er nicht sicher was Hannah mit ihm angestellt hatte, als sie den Zauberstab seiner Mutter benutzt hatte... Was es damit genau auf sich hatte, musste er auch noch in Erfahrung bringen... ihm war klar, dass verschiedene Zauber die Hannah gewirkt hatte nicht ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten entsprangen, sondern der Tatsache, dass sie den Zauberstab ihrer Großmutter trug... Als die anderen ihm detailliert erzählt hatten, was Hannah getan hatte, um den Bannkreis aufzuheben, in dem sie mit Hermine und Silvian gestanden hatte, war ihm erstmals in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Magie, mit der Voldemort von ihm besiegt worden war, nicht von ihm zum ersten Mal benutzt worden, sondern ihm irgendwie in die Wiege gelegt worden war.

Wenn Hannah mit fast der selben Geste Magie gewirkt hatte, die ihre eigentlichen Kräfte überstieg, dann war es durchaus denkbar, dass seine, Severus', Eltern dazu ebenfalls schon in der Lage gewesen wären.

Kinder wussten so wenig darüber, was ihre Eltern taten, dachten, fühlten... wenn sie anfingen sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, war es in der Regeln viel zu spät, um die Eltern noch fragen zu können...

Einen kurzen Moment stieg in Snape der Gedanke auf, dass es möglicherweise doch sinnvoller wäre, nicht alleine zu Rochus zu gehen, aber mit einem Wisch in seinem Inneren verjagte er den ungewollten Gedanken und öffnete die Tür.

Rochus hatte sich, entgegen Snapes Vermutungen, nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass jemand kommen würde. Zumindest nicht sichtbar.

Der massige Mann saß in einer Ecke auf dem für ihn viel zu kleinen Bett und starrte Snape jetzt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er war überrascht. Soviel war deutlich sichtbar. Und es war ebenfalls sichtbar, dass das, was Hannah mit ihm getan hatte, noch immer Nachwirkungen zeigte. Mit hektischem Blick sah er sich in der Zelle um, als suche er nach einem Ausweg, aber der einzige Weg nach draußen, war von dem schwarzgekleideten Zaubertrankmeister blockiert.

Snape schloß die Tür hinter sich, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, verschränkte die Arme und sah Rochus an.

Rochus...

Der Mann, der seine Kindheit in eine Hölle verwandelt hatte.

Der Mann, der seine Mutter gequält und geschändet hatte.

Der Mann, der seinen Bruder und ihn mit Magie und mit roher körperlicher Gewalt terrorisiert hatte.

Der Mann, der seinen Vater getötet hatte.

Der Mann, der ihn hatte glauben lassen, seine Tochter sei tot.

Der Mann, der Hermine Gewalt angetan hatte.

Es gab nichts – so schien es – das Rochus ihm nicht angetan hatte.

Mit jedem einzelnen dieser Punkte stieg ein Gefühl in Snape hoch, das er mit jedem neuen Gedanken weniger kontrollieren konnte.

Doch als ihm der letzte, der wichtigste Gedanke in den Sinn kam, wurde er plötzlich ganz ruhig.

Obwohl Rochus im Moment noch von dem Horrortrip geschüttelt wurde, den ihm eine zehnjährige Ravenclaw verpasst hatte, war eines unverrückbar klar: Er würde nicht aufhören...

Er würde immer wieder Mittel und Wege finden, in Snapes Leben einzugreifen. Und es gab nur einen einzigen Weg, das zu verhindern...

Rochus Blick wurde plötzlich ebenfalls ruhiger und die beiden Männer sahen sich lange Zeit wortlos an.

„Ich habe geahnt, dass dieser Tag irgendwann kommen würde, Severus.", sagte Rochus plötzlich beinahe sanft.

Snape nickte.

„Ja... man brauchte wohl keine seherischen Fähigkeiten, um das zu erkennen."

„Ich habe immer nur getan, was ich für das Richtige hielt, Junge."

„Nenn' mich nicht so. Die Zeiten, in denen ich dir gestatten musste, mich so zu nennen sind vorbei – und darüber, was das ‚Richtige' war, könnte man sicherlich endlos diskutieren..."

Beider Stimmen waren völlig ruhig, als plauderten sie über irgendwelche Alltäglichkeiten.

„Bringst du es heute hinter dich? Beendest du es heute?", fragte Rochus trocken.

Snape nickt erneut.

„Ja..."

„Bist du dafür hier?"

Wieder nickte der Zaubertrankmeister.

„Aber vorher brauche ich noch ein paar Informationen von dir. Gibst du sie mir freiwillig?"

Rochus legte den Kopf schief.

„Was glaubst du... gebe ich sie dir?"

Als Snape erneut nickte, flackerte zum ersten Mal Angst in Rochus Augen auf.

„Du wirst mich für die zukünftigen Dinge noch benötigen. Wenn du alle hinter Gitter bringen willst, wirst du mich brauchen. Du brauchst mich lebend, Severus."

„Nur dann, wenn ich den offiziellen, rechtmäßigen Weg gehen will, Rochus. Aber du hast mich gelehrt, dass alle anderen Wege in der Regel weitaus effektiver sind. Du allein hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich kein Interesse mehr daran habe, den rechtmäßigen Weg zu gehen. Mir liegt nichts daran, Melianda, Norris oder dich hinter Gittern zu sehen. Das einzige was mich davon abhalten könnte, mit euch kurzen Prozess zu machen, wäre die Tatsache, dass ich der Meinung bin, dass es zu schnell gehen würde. Daß es zu gnädig wäre, euch einfach zu töten. Aber auf der anderen Seite weiß ich jetzt, dass ich niemals Ruhe vor euch haben werde, wenn ich es nicht endgültig beende."

Er stand immer noch ruhig, mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür und betrachtete Rochus, der einen letzten Versuch unternahm, seine Haut zu retten.

„Damit begibst du dich auf das selbe Niveau wie ich..."

Snape lachte hämisch auf.

„Dort bin ich längst, Rochus... du hast mich dorthin gezogen, gequält und geprügelt. Du hast aus mir das gemacht, was ich heute bin. Ich gratuliere dir – du hast den Mörder vor dir, den du stets erschaffen wolltest. Und wenn ich von dir die Informationen bekommen habe, die ich haben will, wirst du den finalen Beweis dafür erhalten. Du entscheidest heute nicht ob du stirbst, sondern wie... gibst du mir die Informationen freiwillig?"

OoOoO

Hermine hatte Silvian schnell gefunden und sich neben ihn unter den Kirschbaum auf der großen Wiese gesetzt.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie.

Erst als Silvian seinen Kopf gegen Hermines Schulter sinken ließ, schob sie ihren Arm hinter seinem Rücken hindurch und hielt ihn locker fest.

„Es ist fast vorbei, Silvian.", sagte sie leise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Daran glaube ich nicht mehr, Hermine. Ich habe das zu oft gedacht. Und auch jetzt gibt es noch Dinge, die eine Gefahr sind, die uns Übles wollen und denen es gelingen wird, dies auch auszuleben. Es wird nie vorbei sein. Wenn Rochus eingesperrt ist, wird er neue Wege finden, gegen Severus zu agieren. Wenn er ganz ausgeschaltet ist, bleiben die Reste der Essenz, die einen neuen Rochus hervorbringen werden. Wenn es die Essenz nicht mehr gibt, gibt es Menschen wie Melianda. Und wenn sie nicht mehr da ist, wird es irgendeine andere Ecke der magischen Welt geben, an der es auf eine Weise brennt, dass man Severus dorthin schicken wird. Und er wird gehen... Und schlimmer noch – er wird es uns nicht sagen, wenn er es tut..."

„Doch, Sil, das wird er. Er hat in den vergangenen Monaten sehr, sehr viel dazugelernt. Und auch wenn er so manchen Schlag dabei erdulden musste, hat es ihn letzten Endes doch weiter gebracht, als er je war. Was ihn verrückt gemacht hat, war die Tatsache, dass er ahnte, dass man ihm nie alles gesagt hatte. Das hat sich aber inzwischen geändert. Albus hat ihm auch das letzte Fitzelchen dessen verraten, was in eurer Vergangenheit geschehen ist und ich habe das Gefühl, dass auch ihr beide ein paar Aussprachen hattet, die dringend notwendig waren. Severus hat mir nicht gesagt, über was ihr gesprochen habt, aber er hat Andeutungen gemacht, dir mir ausreichten, um eigene Schlüsse zu ziehen."

Silvian seufzte, aber es war ein bestätigendes Seufzen und Hermine sprach weiter.

„Wir alle haben ihm Wichtiges verschwiegen, weil wir glaubten, dass es besser für ihn sei. Und nun wollen wir uns bei ihm darüber beschweren, dass er dasselbe tut? Nein, Silvian, das geht nicht. Er fängt ganz langsam an, der für ihn völlig neuen Offenheit ihm gegenüber zu vertrauen. Jetzt müssen wir ihm die Gelegenheit geben, selbst offener zu werden. Aber wir dürfen es nicht als selbstverständlich erwarten. Nur weil wir uns nach all den Jahren zur Offenheit entschlossen haben, heißt das lange nicht, dass wir damit seine Offenheit verdienen."

Sie zog Severus' Bruder enger an sich heran, was dieser mit einem weiteren Seufzen zuließ.

„Ja, es ist möglich, dass noch weitere Aufgaben auf ihn warten. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe, dass die ‚schlimmste' davon sein wird, mit mir auskommen zu müssen..." Silvian lachte leise. „Aber erst einmal muß all dies hier zu einem Abschluß gebracht werden. Und glaube mir – ich bin alles andere als begeistert, dass ich der Dreh- und Angelpunkt für das letzte größere Problem zu sein scheine."

Silvian sah hoch zu ihr.

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

Nun war es Hermine, die seufzte: „Rochus ist gefangen, das Hauptquartier der Essenz ist zerschlagen, die meisten der Anhänger scheinen auf der Lichtung getötet worden zu sein, die übrig Gebliebenen aufgrund unserer Erinnerungen festzusetzen dürfte nicht das Problem sein... die Essenz ist zerschlagen. Es bleibt das Problem, dass Melianda versucht, mich zu töten, damit sie weiter ihre gesellschaftlichen Kaffeekränzchen geben kann. Aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass Albus vorhat, das auf relativ unbürokratische Weise zu beenden."

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile, bevor Hermine leiser hinterhersetzte: „Und wenn das vorbei ist, gibt es für mich nur noch eine einzige Angelegenheit, die ich regeln möchte."

Silvian brauchte sie nicht anzusehen. Er hörte an ihrem Tonfall, was sie meinte und ergänzte daher im selben, ruhigen Tonfall: „Herausfinden, wo unser Vater ist."

„Herausfinden, wo euer Vater ist – genau..." bestätigte Hermine.

OoOoO

Severus sah auf den Mann vor sich herab. Rochus lag mit seltsam verdrehten Gliedmaßen vor ihm. Es war sehr still. Snape hatte Rochus' Zauberstab mitgebracht und zog ihn jetzt aus seiner Robe. Den Blick unverändert auf die Gestalt vor sich gerichtet, nahm er den Zauberstab an beiden Enden und bog ihn so lange mit ruhiger Miene durch, bis er brach...

„Den brauchst du nicht mehr.", sagte er eiskalt und ließ die beiden Teile, die nun nichts weiter waren als Holz mit ein paar Haaren in ihrer Mitte, auf den Steinboden fallen.

Snape drehte sich um, öffnete die Tür, trat aus der Zelle heraus, schloß die Türe hinter sich sorgfältig und verließ den Zellentrakt.

OoOoO

Albus rief die Brüder, Hermine und Minerva zu sich, um die aktuellsten Neuigkeiten zu verkünden.

„Ich habe Nachricht von Harry, dass Melianda gleich in mehreren Fällen das Fälschen von Dokumenten vorgeworfen werden kann. Das klingt, angesichts dessen, was sie hier versucht hat, harmlos – aber sie hat sich ein paar Dokumente ausgesucht, die sie nun in mehr als Schwierigkeiten bringen werden. Harry erzählte mir, dass es in der Welt der kriminellen Muggel einen Mann names Al Capone gab, der für keines seiner Verbrechen belangt werden konnte und der dann von einem findigen Verbrecherjäger wegen Steuerhinterziehung ins Gefängnis gebracht wurde. Daran zu denken hatte Harry auf eine Idee gemacht. Und deshalb hatte er sich, als er von den aktuellsten Entwicklungen hier gehört hatte, gezielt auf die Suche nach Ungereimtheiten gemacht und einige der Auroren aus seinem Team sind tatsächlich fündig geworden. Das Dokument, mit dem Melianda sich am weitesten aus dem Fenster gelehnt hat, war ein Kreditformular bei Gringotts, aufgrund dessen sie eine enorme Summe zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen hat. Da die Urkunde, die sie bei Gringotts vorgelegt hatte, auf etliche andere, ebenfalls gefälschte Urkunden aufbaute, haben die Goblins den Schwindel nicht bemerkt. Was wirklich erstaunlich ist. Es gehört eine Menge krimineller Energie dazu, diese Experten hinters Licht zu führen. Wie Gringotts damit umgeht, betrogen worden zu sein, dürfte allen Anwesenden bewusst sein. Harry geht davon aus, dass Melianda für mindestens zehn Jahre nach Askaban gehen wird. Sie ist bereits in Gewahrsam genommen worden. Es mag unbefriedigend sein, dass sie nun wegen Urkundenfälschung hinter Gitter kommen wird, aber..."

Snape unterbrach ihn: „Es ist mir vollkommen egal, wegen welches Vergehens sie eingesperrt wird – das Wichtigste ist nur DASS sie eingesperrt wird. Wenn das gewiss ist, ist der Rest zweitrangig."

Silvian, Minerva und Hermine waren über diese Nachricht hellauf begeistert.

Severus Freude wirkte gedämpft, als habe er gänzlich andere Dinge im Sinn.

„Außerdem hat Harry mir noch eine weitere, sehr wichtige Information zukommen lassen.", fuhr der Schulleiter fort. „Hermine hatte mich schon vor längerer Zeit darum gebeten, dass ich in Erfahrung bringe, wo genau Simeon, euer Vater, ums Leben gekommen ist."

Die Stimmung im Raum änderte sich schlagartig und nun schien auch Severus' Interesse plötzlich erwacht zu sein und er hörte intensiv zu.

„Ich hatte alle möglichen Quellen angezapft, bin aber vor dem heutigen Tage nicht fündig geworden. Harry hat jedoch auf den neuen Informationen aufbauen können, die man von den Essenzlern bekommen konnte, die in ihrem Hauptquartier festgenommen worden sind. Und zusammen mit Ron und seinem Team hat er daher jetzt herausgefunden, dass sich der Kampf auf einem Friedhof in der Nähe von Inverness abgespielt hat..."

„Vor der Katakombe, die von den fünf Blumenengeln umrahmt wird.", unterbrach Snape den Schulleiter erneut und alle sahen fassungslos zu ihm

„Du weißt es?", fragte Albus restlos erstaunt.

„Seit wann?", fragte Silvian.

Noch bevor Severus darauf antworten konnte, tat Hermine es für ihn.

„Du warst bei Rochus, nicht wahr?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister antwortete nicht und bestätigte damit Hermines Vermutung.

„Lebt er noch?", fragte sie leise.

Auch auf diese Frage antwortete Snape nicht, sondern wirkte stattdessen auf merkwürdige Weise ungehalten, als habe er damit nicht gerechnet, obwohl eigentlich klar gewesen war, dass seine Freunde auf diese Ideen kommen würden, wenn er preisgab, dass er Antwort auf Fragen bekommen hatte, die nur Rochus beantworten konnte.

„Felina ist zurück. Als ich vorhin kurz im Büro war, tauchte sie auf.", begann er und schien seine Worte dabei vorsichtig zu wählen. „Sie ist noch sehr schwach, aber sie ist zurück. Sie konnte mir nicht viel sagen, außer dass unser Vater an den Ort seines Todes gebunden ist und es trotzdem geschafft hat, hin und wieder Verbindung zu uns aufzunehmen. Und seit Mutters Zauberstab in Hogwarts ist, hat die Magie des Stabes es geschafft, zusammen mit der Magie die offenbar dem Sessel innewohnt der bei mir im Büro steht, dass er mit Hilfe diverser Bilder hier in Hogwarts sogar Magie wirken konnte. Das hatte allerdings einen hohen Preis. Er ist momentan so fest an die Katakombe gebunden, dass er sie auch als Geist nicht verlassen kann... Es hat seine Fähigkeit, sich in dem Gebiet zu bewegen in dem er dies üblicherweise tun kann, praktisch aufgehoben, als er die Magie, die er dafür benötigte, in seinen Zauber hier in Hogwarts gesteckt hat. Er ist nicht einfach nur ein Geist, sondern jetzt obendrein einer, der durch den Versuch uns zu helfen zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt ist."

Die Bestürzung in seinen Augen spiegelte sich nun auch in denen der anderen wider. Es war in der magischen Welt bekannt, dass es für Geister ungeheuer wichtig war, dass sie ständig in Bewegung waren. Nur hin und wieder verweilten sie für kurze Momente an einem Ort, bevor sie wieder davonsausten und das gesamte Gebiet durchströmten, das sie heimsuchten. Niemand wusste genau, was mit Geistern geschah, die dies nicht tun konnten – weil kein Geist bisher bereit gewesen war, darüber Auskunft zu geben. Aber allein der Gedanke an Bewegungslosigkeit reichte aus, um Geister das Fürchten zu lehren.

„Konnte Felina dir sagen, wo er ist?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Vater hatte ihr nicht sagen können wo es war, wegen des Fluches der auf ihm liegt und Felina konnte aus ihrem Bild heraus nur das Innere der Katakombe sehen. Es war ohnehin nur eine günstige Fügung, dass dort auch Bilder hängen. Sie konnte mir nicht sagen, wo dieser Ort ist – aber Rochus konnte es."

Er sah zu den anderen hoch und sah in den Gesichtern die Frage, die Hermine ihm gerade schon gestellt und die er nicht beantwortet hatte.

Er seufzte einmal laut und ungehalten.

„Er lebt und er ist körperlich im Prinzip unversehrt.

„Was heißt denn ‚im Prinzip'?", fragte Silvian.

„Geh doch hin und sieh nach, wenn du dir solche Sorgen um ihn machst!", fauchte Severus ihn an. „Ich regle dann in der Zeit solange was wir mit dem Geist unseres Vaters tun!"

Keiner der Anwesenden fragte mehr – aber sie tauschten einige schnelle Blicke aus, die heimlich sein sollten, es aber nicht waren.

„Also gut!", rief Snape laut aus. „Wenn sich hier jeder solche Gedanken um den armen Mann macht: Ich war bei ihm, habe ihn gezwungen Verita-Serum zu trinken, habe ihn befragt und ihn dann mit einem Imperius gezwungen, eine Lüge auszusprechen und diesen letzten Teil habe ich dann aus seiner Erinnerung entfernt. Ihr wisst es nun – benutzt es gegen mich, wenn es euch beliebt."

„Was soll der Zynismus, Severus?", fauchte nun auch Silvian „Dir sollte klar sein, dass es uns bei der Frage, was mit Rochus ist, nicht darum geht, ob ihm etwas geschehen ist, sondern darum, ob du ihm etwas getan hast, dessentwegen man versuchen könnte, dich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen."

„Was meinst du damit, dass du ihn unter Verita-Serum gezwungen hast, zu lügen? Das geht doch gar nicht... oder?", fragte Hermine in merkwürdig ruhigem Ton, der erkennen ließ, dass sie ahnte, dass Severus' Vorgehensweise mehr bewirkt hatte, als ausgesprochen worden war.

Albus sah in die Runde. Sein Blick auf Severus war verwundert, aber gleichzeitig auch hochzufrieden und auf einem unergründlichen Level irgendwie auch... stolz...

„Du hast Verita-Serum und einen Imperius kombiniert? Du hast ihn so intensiv gesprochen, dass er sich über die Wirkung des Serums hinwegsetzen konnte? Es war bisher reine Theorie, Severus... hat es... funktioniert?"

Hermine schnappte beinahe nach Luft und Minerva und Silvian schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Der alte Schulleiter sprach keinen Tadel aus, obwohl Severus so freimütig gestanden hatte, einen Unverzeihlichen angewendet zu haben. Stattdessen wurde unverkennbarer Forscherdrang in ihm sichtbar und seine Augen leuchteten geradezu, als er auf die Antwort des Zaubertrankmeisters wartete.

Und als reiche diese Kuriosität nicht aus, trat plötzlich auch in Snapes Blick ein Funkeln, das deutlich machte, dass er nicht nur nicht bedauerte, was er getan hatte, was angesichts der Umstände ja durchaus verständlich war, sondern dass er ebenfalls in höchstem Maße darüber zufrieden war, dass es ihm gelungen war. Ganz offensichtlich hatten die beiden Zauberer früher schon diese Möglichkeit diskutiert, es aber natürlich niemals austesten können.

„Ja", erklärte er „es hat funktioniert. Die Einflüsse traten nicht nacheinander auf. Das Serum war noch in vollem Umfang wirksam und der Imperius war... nun ja... es ist bekannt, dass für das Aussprechen eines Unverzeihlichen der feste Wille notwendig ist, ihn zu benutzen. Ich hatte einige Jahre Zeit, zahllose eigene Erinnerungen und einige relativ neue Erkenntnisse in Bezug auf ihn..." bei diesen letzten Worten sah er sehr kurz zu Silvian hoch, „um die Energie für diesen Moment in mir zu sammeln... er war stark genug, um trotz des Serums wirksam zu werden. In dem Moment in dem das Paradoxon der beiden sich widersprechenden Zauber auf ihn eingewirkt hat, ist die Magie in ihm zusammengebrochen. Er kann nicht mehr zaubern. Er ist nun ein Squib. Er ging davon aus, dass ich ihn töten will, aber das hatte ich nie vor. Ich will, dass er seine Strafe in Askaban absitzt. Aber ich will auch, dass er, selbst wenn er jemals wieder freikommen sollte, nie wieder magische Gewalt auf jemanden ausüben kann."

Betretenes Schweigen füllte den Raum.

Jeder Einzelne hatte damit zu kämpfen, dass er oder sie sich nicht sicher war, welches Gefühl das vorherrschende war. Was Severus getan hatte, schien purer, brutaler Horror zu sein... aber gleichzeitig spürten sie Genugtuung und Zufriedenheit – und schämten sich dafür – und dann doch auch wieder nicht...

Sie wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten... also schwiegen sie...


	31. Kapitel 30

Gebt's zu... ihr habt nicht geglaubt, dass die restlichen Kapitel fertig sind!!  
Sind sie aber...  
Satia

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Kapitel 30**

* * *

Man wollte nichts überstürzen, um keine Fehler zu machen. Also hatte die Gruppe sich schweren Herzens entschieden, erst am folgenden Morgen den Friedhof aufzusuchen und bis dahin noch so viele Informationen wie möglich über den Zauber zu sammeln, den Simeon Snape auf sich selbst gelegt hatte und vor allem die Details zu besprechen, die den Fluch betrafen, den Rochus dann benutzt hatte.

Es war Silvian, der irgendwann zu bedenken gab, dass es möglicherweise sinnvoller war, wenn alle noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekämen, anstatt weiterhin nach eventuellen Hinweisen zu suchen. Als Hermine ihm zustimmte und noch hinzufügte, dass ein im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „wacher" Verstand sicherlich wichtiger sein könnte als alles andere, gab auch Severus sich geschlagen und stimmte zu, schlafen zu gehen. Es war ohnehin so, dass sie zugeben mussten, dass sie keine weiteren relevanten Informationen bei ihrer neuerlichen Recherche gefunden hatten. Trotzdem hatte die Suche ihre Unsicherheit ein klein wenig verringert.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Severus und Hermine lagen nebeneinander auf dem Rücken und starrten an den Himmel des Bettes. Beide waren sie todmüde. In beider Köpfe rasten die Gedanken so wild, dass an Schlaf trotzdem nicht zu denken war.

„Was machen wir wenn..." begann Hermine einen Satz, während sie weiter nach oben sah.

„Schhhh..." unterbrach Severus sie auf der Stelle und legte seinen Zeigefinger vor seine Lippen. Auch sein Blick blieb auf den Himmel gerichtet.

„Aber wenn...", versuchte Hermine es erneut, aber wieder unterbrach er sie.

„Nicht, Hermine... bitte nicht... wir haben genug geredet. Wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet, wir sind trotzdem so gut vorbereitet wie es möglich ist und du selbst hast gesagt, dass wir schlafen sollen – und damit hast du Recht..."

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Warum schlafen wir dann nicht?", fragte sie ihn ruhig.

Er schwieg einen Moment, dann sah auch er zur Seite und sie an.

Wortlos hob er eine Hand und schob ihr mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Sein Blick reichte aus, um ihr eine Antwort zu geben.

Er war ebenso aufgewühlt wie sie. Keiner von ihnen wusste, ob das, was sie am nächsten Tag versuchen wollten, die einzige Chance sein würde, Simeon Snape aus seiner Lage zu befreien. Möglicherweise konnten sie es wieder und wieder versuchen, bis es funktionierte – aber vielleicht auch nicht... Und es gab keine Möglichkeit, sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Es war kein Kampf der ihnen bevorstand. Das wäre einfacher gewesen... Kampfmagie war kalkulierbar. Aber sie würden am nächsten Tag mit Kräften spielen, die sie nicht einschätzen konnten und der Preis, wenn sie verlören, wäre ein Unleben in endgültiger Verdammnis für einen Mann, der stets alles daran gesetzt hatte, ihnen zu helfen. Sie wussten nicht einmal genug über den Zauber den sie anwenden würden, um mit Sicherheit ausschließen zu können, dass es den Geist von Snape Senior für immer in dem Zustand festhalten würde, in dem er sich jetzt – wie sie vermuteten – befand. Vieles würde sich ohnehin erst morgen klären, wenn sie vor Ort die exakte Situation einschätzen konnten. Es gab so unendlich viele Unbekannte in dieser komplizierten Rechnung.

Und hinzu kam – das war in seinem stummen Blick überdeutlich – dass er Angst davor hatte, seinem Vater gegenüberzutreten.

Hermine konnte ihn so gut verstehen. Wenn sie keinen Erfolg hatten, musste Severus mit ansehen, wie sein Vater einem elenden Schicksal in die Hände fiel. Und wenn sie Erfolg hatten, würde er seinen Vater endgültig nie wieder sehen... jede der Versionen ließ Hermine gedanklich schlucken.

Sie sagte nichts mehr und erwiderte stattdessen still seinen Blick, hob ihre Hand und ergriff damit seine, die noch immer mit der Haarsträhne spielte.

Und dann rollte sie sich zu ihm, legte sich in seinen Arm und kuschelte sich so dicht an ihn heran, wie es ihr möglich war.

Er umfasste sie, seufzte einmal kaum hörbar, zog sie noch etwas fester an sich heran und als habe die Nähe zueinander einen Zauber über sie beide gesprochen, dauerte es nur noch wenige Sekunden, bis ihrer beider Atem ruhig und tief wurde und sie in einen glücklicherweise traumlosen Schlaf gefallen waren.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, trafen sich alle Beteiligten noch vor Sonnenaufgang völlig übernächtigt vor dem Schloß

Als sie hinter die Appariergrenze gelangt waren, dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, bis sie sich alle auf dem Friedhof wiedergefunden hatten, auf dem Simeon Snape seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte.

Albus wirkte ein ganzes Stück kleiner, als er es sonst war. Natürlich gab es dafür keinen realen Grund, aber seine Aura war erfüllt von der Schuld, die auf ihm lastete und die ihn an diesem Ort unerwartet heftig heimsuchte.

Hermine konnte sich nicht dazu bewegen, Mitleid für ihn zu empfinden. Aber Minerva, die dicht bei Albus ging, versuchte, mit leisen Worten auf den Schulleiter einzureden, der ihre Bemühungen freundlich aber bestimmt mit einer Handbewegung beendete.

Sie waren nicht direkt vor der Katakombe angekommen und so gingen sie die letzten Schritte bis zum Eingang des scheinbar winzigen Gebäudes, das von steinernen Blumenengeln umgeben war.

Das Gebäude war nur der Einstieg in die darunterliegenden Gänge, die – so wussten sie inzwischen – sternförmig von einem kleinen Hauptraum aus wegführten.

In diesem Raum, so besagten es ihre Informationen, war der Geist von Simeon Snape gefangen...

Severus zögerte nicht, aber seine Bewegungen waren sehr langsam und bedächtig, als er die Tür öffnete.

Sie alle hatten den Atem so sehr angehalten, dass sie das Klicken hören konnten, als sich das Schloß dem Zauber ergab und aufsprang.

Sie waren etliche Male alle Einzelheiten durchgegangen, wie sie vorgehen mussten und Hermine bedauerte zutiefst, dass sie nicht mit in die Katakombe hinuntergehen konnte, aber sie wurde hier oben gebraucht.

Minerva, Albus und sie stellten sich in einem gleichmäßigen Dreieck um das kleine Gebäude herum auf und bildeten mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe und den entsprechenden Spruchformeln ein Gebilde in Form einer Pyramide mit dreieckiger Grundfläche über dem Eingang, das den Brüdern helfen sollte, ihre Magie zu bündeln und damit zu verstärken.

Silvian und Severus sahen sich noch einmal intensiv an und plötzlich ergriff Silvian die Hand seines Bruders wie er es als kleiner Junge wohl unzählige Male getan hatte. Snape schien darauf gewartet zu haben und Hermine konnte erkennen, dass er die Finger des Sängers fest umschloss.

Beide atmeten sie noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Türe öffneten und nach einem weiteren, tiefen Atemzug das Gebäude betraten.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Es dauerte lange...

Sehr lange...

Aber Hermine und die anderen hatten gewusst, dass das, was Silvian und Snape in der Katakombe tun wollten, viel Zeit beanspruchen würde. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie zahlreiche, zum Teil komplizierte Symbole auf den Boden und auf die Wände aufbringen mussten, dauerte das Sprechen des Zaubers, der wie ein Mantra wieder und wieder gesprochen werden musste, sehr lange, bis er – hoffentlich – Wirkung zeigen würde.

Es gab Geister, die ihre Daseinsform durchaus schätzten... die Frage, die sich ihnen allen daher gestellt hatte, war die, ob Simeon überhaupt erlöst werden wollte. Oder ob er stattdessen vielleicht einfach nur seinen alten Bewegungsradius zurückhaben wollte. Das vorrangige Ziel war es im Moment, ihn aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien, das die Katakombe nach den jüngsten Ereignissen darstellte, damit er wieder über den Friedhof treiben konnte, aber es war vielleicht unmöglich, ihn aus seiner momentanen örtlichen Gefangenschaft zu befreien, ohne dass er endgültig in die andere Welt hinüberglitt, denn er hatte möglicherweise seine „Aufgabe" in dieser Welt dadurch erfüllt, dass er geholfen hatte, Rochus und Melianda das Handwerk zu legen und die Menschen zu beschützen, die seine Söhne liebten.

Der Zustand in dem er sich derzeit befand, und den er selbst hervorgerufen hatte durch seinen, für die Snape-Männer so typischen, da eigentlich unmöglichen, Einsatz von Magie um Hermine zu schützen, würde sich irgendwann von selbst auflösen – aber niemand konnte sagen, ob man bei diesem „irgendwann" von ein paar Tagen oder von Jahrzehnten sprach. Die Natur der Geister war zu wenig erforscht und von zu vielen Unbekannten durchzogen, als dass es genauere Erkenntnisse darüber geben konnte.

Hermine kam ihre Begegnung mit Simeon wieder in den Sinn... die dunklen Augen, die denen seines älteren Sohnes so ähnlich waren und die sie so freundlich angesehen hatten, dass sie die Wärme, mit der sie dieser Blick erfüllt hatte, noch immer spüren konnte, wenn sie daran zurückdachte. Und sie würde in ihrem ganzen Leben seine Frage nicht mehr vergessen... ‚Bist du das Mädchen das meinen Sohn liebt'... und dann seine kaum hörbare und doch so intensive Bitte ‚Hilf ihm aus dieser Hölle'...

Ja. Sie war das Mädchen – die Frau – die Severus Snape liebte, mit jeder Faser ihres Seins, ohne Wenn und Aber, ohne jedes Zögern, ohne Vorbehalt und gegen jeden Stein, den das Schicksal ihnen zwischen die Füße werfen wollte.

Während Hermine gemeinsam mit dem Schulleiter und der Verwandlungszauberin die Magie über der Katakombe aufrecht erhielt, stiegen ihr vor Glück, Angst, Stolz und Liebe Tränen in die Augen und sie wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen, die sie zittern ließ. Sie glaubte, ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken hätten sie überwältigt, aber als sie den Zauberer und die Hexe schräg vor sich sah, erkannte sie plötzlich, dass es ihnen ähnlich erging und Hermine begriff...

Was immer im Inneren der Katakombe geschah, wirkte sich auch auf sie drei aus.

Eine intensive Welle aus heftigsten Emotionen schlug ihnen entgegen und konnte sie, wegen des Verstärkungszaubers den sie aufrechterhielten und der sie mit den Brüdern verband, auch ergreifen. Die Gefühle, die sie durchströmten, der Stolz, die Angst, die Liebe... es waren nicht ihre Emotionen, sondern Severus' und Silvians – vielleicht gehörten sie alle, oder ein Teil davon, auch Simeon.

Hermine hatte sie, genau wie Minerva und Albus**,**gefühlt**, **und sie alle drei hatten unwillkürlich Erinnerungen in sich hervorgerufen die zu diesen Empfindungen passten und sie dadurch fälschlicherweise kurz für ihre eigenen gehalten.

Albus schloß plötzlich die Augen, als ertrüge er nicht länger, was geschah, aber er hielt die Magie unverändert stark aufrecht.

Minerva sah zu ihm hinüber und Hermine konnte erkennen, dass alles in ihr zu ihm hin wollte, um ihm zu helfen, aber sie blieb, wo sie war und trug ihren Teil zu dem Zauber bei.

Sie blieb auch, wo sie war, als Albus die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und auf die Knie fiel. Es gab eine winzige, unerhebliche Schwankung in der Magie die sie wirkten, aber dann hatte er sich soweit wieder gefangen, dass er, unhörbar weinend, mit gesenktem Kopf wieder die notwendige Konzentration aufbrachte.

Eine weitere Viertelstunde verging, bevor sie alle drei plötzlich und ohne, dass jemand einen Grund dafür hätte nennen können, den Zauber beendeten. Sie wussten, als hätte es ihnen jemand gesagt, dass es vorbei war. Was immer geschehen sollte, war geschafft.

Minerva sah erst zur Tür der Katakombe, dann zu Albus, als wolle sie sich versichern, dass sie nun wirklich zu ihm gehen konnte. Aber bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzen konnte, wirbelten plötzlich Schwaden aus der offenen Türe heraus und durch die steinernen Wände des kleinen Hauses, die sich vor dem winzigen Gebäude zu einer durchsichtigen Gestalt sammelten.

Simeon Snape...

„Simeon...", stieß Albus erstickt hervor, starrte den Geist für eine Sekunde an, bevor er den Blick voller Scham von ihm abwandte.

„Es tut mir leid, Simeon... ich kann... nicht ungeschehen machen, was ich zugelassen habe... ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was ich getan habe... und ich werde... dich nicht um Verzeihung bitten, weil ich keine erhoffe, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich bereue, was geschehen ist, dass ich..."

„Er hat immer nur sein Bestes gegeben!", rief Minerva plötzlich laut dazwischen und stürzte zu dem knienden Zauberer. Sie fiel neben ihm auf den Boden und umfasste ihn in einer Geste, als müsse sie ihn vor dem Geist beschützen, während sie Simeon beinahe böse anfunkelte: „Außer Severus hat niemand mehr unter seinen Entscheidungen gelitten, als er selbst! Wir haben immer nach anderen Wegen gesucht, aber es gab keine! Es GAB keine!! Wir lieben deine Söhne, als wären es unsere und es hat uns zerrissen, zu sehen, was mit ihnen geschieht. Vor allem Albus. Vor allem ihn!!"

Simeons Geist sah sehr ruhig auf die beiden herab und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund sah Hermine zu, wie er sanft lächelte.

Von Severus und Silvian war noch nichts zu sehen.

„Das weiß ich doch, Minerva. Ich weiß es.", sagte Simeon, während er vor dem Zauberer und der Hexe in die Hocke ging, um ihnen direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. Einige seiner nichtmateriellen Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in sein jungenhaftes Gesicht.

Er hatte die gleichen Haare wie Severus, aber den fröhlichen Blick seines Jüngsten und er schien nicht älter zu sein, als seine Söhne es jetzt waren, was die Ähnlichkeit noch drastischer verstärkte, so dass man glauben konnte, es handle sich um einen weiteren Bruder – nicht um den Vater...

Die Hexe, die gerade mit ihrer feurigen Rede fortfahren wollte, verstummte erstaunt. Und auch Albus sah nun verwundert hoch. Zwinkerte noch ein paar Mal, bevor er es wagte, Simeon Snapes Blick nicht länger auszuweichen.

Albus wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen, aber Simeon legte sich einen Finger vor den Mund.

„Schhh... ich habe nicht viel Zeit, Albus."

Der Schulleiter blieb stumm und sah den Geist an.

„Ich weiß, was du getan hast und ich weiß, was es für dich selbst bedeutet hat... ich habe immer in Kontakt mit den Bildern gestanden und ich hatte mehr als eine Gelegenheit, dich, genau wie meine Söhne, aufzusuchen – wenn auch nicht in dieser Form. Ich weiß nicht nur von ihrem Schmerz, sondern auch von deinem."

Er sah zu Minerva „... und deinem... und ich weiß auch, was ihr euch versagt habt, weil ihr diese Schuld zu tragen glaubt. Aber ihr macht nichts ungeschehen, indem ihr nicht weitergeht. Ihr braucht meine Vergebung nicht, denn ihr habt stets nur getan, was unvermeidbar war – so wie ich in Kauf genommen habe, meine Familie zurückzulassen, indem ich mich Rochus gestellt habe. Aber ich weiß, dass ihr nicht verstehen werdet, dass meine Vergebung nicht erforderlich ist. Und weil ich das weiß, gebe ich sie euch. Euch beiden. Ich nehme die Schuld von euch und fordere euch auf, endlich euren nächsten Schritt zu gehen, der schon so viele Jahre überfällig ist."

Fassungslos starrten Minerva und Albus Simeon an, der sie noch ein letztes Mal anlächelte, bevor er sich wieder erhob.

Hermine, die noch völlig ergriffen war von der Szene, die sich gerade vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte, erschrak ein wenig, als Simeon sich plötzlich ihr zuwandte und lächelnd auf sie zukam. Eine verwirrende Mischung aus Severus und Silvian ergänzt durch eine dritte Komponente, die sie unendlich traurig sein ließ, diesen Mann nicht als lebendigen Menschen kennengelernt zu haben.

„Hermine Jane Granger", sagte er, jeden einzelnen Namen betonend**,**mit seiner sanften Stimme.

„Du bist das Glück, nach dem Severus gesucht hat und das er nicht mehr für möglich hielt. Du bist ein Segen für meine Söhne und du scheust dich nicht, dich auch dem eigentlich feststehenden Schicksal auf eine Weise entgegenzustellen, dass dieses lieber erschrocken vor dir zurückweicht, als sich gegen deinen Willen zu erfüllen."

Sein Lachen hallte nicht nur über den Friedhof, sondern auch durch die Herzen der Anwesenden und entlockte Hermine ein strahlendes Lächeln.

In diesem Moment kamen Severus und Silvian aus der Katakombe.

Beiden sah man die emotionale Erschöpfung an. Silvian hielt noch immer, oder schon wieder**, **die Hand seines Bruders und sie beide hielten sich so fest, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

Trotz der Trauer in ihren Gesichtern lachten sie beide, als sie sahen, wie verlegen Hermine Simeon ansah.

„Danke", flüsterte Hermine mit roten Wangen.

„Jungs!", rief Simeon und Silivan und Severus waren mit wenigen großen Schritten bei ihm.

„Ja?", antworteten sie beide wie aus einem Mund und sorgten damit dafür, dass Hermine sofort das Bild der Männer als Kinder vor Augen hatte und offenbar schien es für Simeon keinen Unterschied zu machen, dass ihm beide Söhne über den Kopf gewachsen waren.

„Ich kann ihre Hand nicht nehmen. Daher solltet ihr es tun. Laßt diesen Schatz nicht mehr entwischen."

Schmunzelnd ließen Severus und Silivian sich los und ergriffen stattdessen jeder eine Hand von Hermine, die jetzt glaubte vor Glück, aber auch vor Verlegenheit platzen zu müssen.

„Keine Sorge, Vater.", erklärte Snape sehr bestimmt. „Ich beabsichtige nicht, mein Glück gehen zu lassen. Denn das ist sie..." – er sah Hermine an und eine warme Welle durchrollte die junge Gryffindor.

Simeon lächelte und trat ein Stück von allen Anwesenden weg und sah sie noch einmal intensiv an.

„Dann ist es jetzt so weit..."

„Es ist getan, wofür ich hiergeblieben war und nun ist es Zeit für mich, endlich meine Frau wiederzusehen." Seine Gestalt wurde schemenhafter und er war kaum noch zu sehen, als er noch hinterhersetzte: „Und ich wünsche euch frühestens in 150 Jahren wiederzusehen. Ist das klar, Jungs?"

„Klar, Dad.", antworteten die Angesprochenen noch einmal unisono, bevor der Geist sich endgültig aufgelöst hatte und verschwunden war.

Die Existenz von Simeon Snape war in in dieser Welt endgültig beendet...

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Der Weg vom Friedhof zurück nach Hogwarts war wortlos gewesen, aber als sie sich im Eingangsbereich gerade trennen wollten, blieb Hermine, die sich bei Severus eingehakt hatte und nicht beabsichtigte, ihn in nächster Zeit wieder loszulassen, stehen.

„Laßt uns noch einen Wein zusammen trinken, ja?"

Die anderen blieben stehen und sahen sie verwundert an.

Die Verwunderung wurde noch größer, als jeder in den Augen der anderen erkannte, dass sie alle in der Tat genau das wollten. Dass es nicht so war, wie jeder von ihnen geglaubt hatte, dass man nun erst einmal froh sein würde, die anderen eine Weile nicht mehr zu sehen, sondern dass sie zusammen sein wollten – alle fünf.

„Ich habe noch einen hervorragenden Roten, den ich bringen könnte", sagte Albus vorsichtig.

„Klingt doch hervorragend, aber ich fürchte, dass eine Flasche nicht ausreichen wird.", gab Snape zu bedenken. „Ich würde heute Abend gerne ein wenig Musik hören und dafür brauchen wir ein paar Flaschen..."

Silvian grinste breit, während er sich zum wiederholten Male die vom Weinen brennenden Augen rieb.

Minerva konnte ebenfalls nicht verhindern, dass ihr Gesicht vor Vergnügen zu leuchten begann. Sie hakte sich bei Albus ein und erklärte: „Ich weiß, dass es ein paar Flaschen mehr sind, die Albus in seinem Vorrat beherbergt. In einer Viertelstunde bei dir, Severus?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte.

Minerva besaß die Vernunft, sich einmal kurz umzusehen, um sicherzustellen, dass niemand da war, der die Gruppe beobachten könnte, bevor sie Albus losließ und Severus kräftig in ihre Arme zog. Dieser war von der Attacke im ersten Moment so überrascht, dass er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stocksteif da stand, bis er Hermines Hand langsam aus seiner gleiten ließ. Er zögerte erst noch, aber dann, sehr langsam und beinahe vorsichtig, erwiderte er die Umarmung.

Als Minerva ihn nach einer ganzen Weile mit gerührtem Blick losließ, wandte Severus sich Albus zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Mit ernstem und sehr erstauntem Blick, sah der Schulleiter die Hand an, die ihm gereicht wurde. Er zögerte erst, aber dann drückte er sie umso fester und ließ sie auch dann nicht los, als Severus ihn in einer sehr kurzen Geste ganz an sich heranzog, bevor die Männer wieder einen Schritt auseinander gingen.

Worte wären an dieser Stelle zuviel gewesen, also schwiegen sie und nickten sich stattdessen nur noch einmal respektvoll zu.


	32. Kapitel 31

**Kapitel 31**

Es war weit nach Mitternacht und es waren in den vergangenen Stunden zahllose Gläser Wein auf das Wohl von Simeon Snape getrunken worden. Man hatte Poppy zu Beginn des Abends hinzugeholt und sie ausführlich auf den aktuellsten Stand gebracht. Da die Medihexe mit einem Zauber dafür gesorgt hatte, dass etwaiger Alkohol den Hermine zu sich nehmen würde keinerlei Einfluß auf das ungeborene Baby haben würde, hatte auch die junge Gryffindor einiges an Wein genossen und mit steigendem Alkoholpegel immer stärker versichert, dass Poppy in der Muggelwelt mit diesem Zauberspruch ein Vermögen verdienen könnte.

Obwohl Severus angekündigt hatte, dass er zügig zu der Runde hinzustoßen würde, war er noch immer nicht bei ihnen. Dumbledore selbst hatte sich irgendwann kurz entschuldigt, um sich zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber schon kurze Zeit später war er wieder im Wohnzimmer des Zaubertrankmeisters und konnte allen versichern, dass Severus das Adrenalin das sich durch die Ereignisse des Tages in ihm angesammelt hatte gerade dadurch abbaute, dass er in sämtlichen Haustürmen die magischen Sicherungen überprüfte. Ein Vorgehen, dass unzweifelhaft Zeit gehabt hätte – aber die gesamte Runde nickte verstehend...

Das Feuer im Kamin verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme und sie hatten auf zusätzliches Licht verzichtet, so dass der Raum erfüllt war von springenden Schatten, die ein eigenes Leben zu haben schienen. Sie hatten das Sofa und die zwei dazu passenden Sessel in Beschlag genommen. Niemand war auf die Idee gekommen, sich in den Sessel von Silvians und Severus' Vater zu setzen. Mit seinen breiten Armlehnen sah er selbst beinahe aus, wie eine weitere Person, die am Tisch saß. Silvian klimperte schon seit geraumer Zeit auf der Gitarre einfach leise ein wenig vor sich hin.

Die Stimmung schwankte ständig zwischen der Freude darüber, Simeon befreit zu haben und der Trauer darüber, ihn nie wiedersehen zu können.

„Ich hätte ihn gerne näher kennengelernt", erklärte Hermine nicht zum ersten Mal, während sie versonnen ihr Weinglas in den Händen drehte. Sie saß in „ihrer" Ecke des Sofas direkt neben dem leeren Sessel und hatte die Beine angewinkelt vor sich auf die Sitzfläche gelegt. Als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sie saß, lachte sie auf.

Als die anderen sie verwundert ansahen, erklärte sie ihre plötzliche Heiterkeit.

„Genau so habe ich gesessen, als Severus und mir zum ersten Mal auffiel, dass mit unserer Erinnerung etwas nicht stimmte. Er brachte mir Kaffee und hatte Kakao hineingetan, als hätte er das immer schon so gemacht. Er erklärte mir, dass er hoffe, der Kakao sei noch in Ordnung, er habe das Paket ewig nicht angerührt. Und als ich erstaunt über die Idee war, überhaupt Kakao in den Kaffee zu rühren, meinte er, als erinnere er mich nur an etwas ewig bekanntes, dass ich meinen Kaffee doch immer so tränke... An dem Tag habe ich zum ersten Mal Kaffee mit Kakao getrunken..." Sie lächelte noch immer bei der Erinnerung an diesen Tag. ...

„Wir haben plötzlich festgestellt, dass wir uns gut tun... das wir miteinander reden konnten..." Hermine sah in den Sessel. „Ich glaube mit Simeon konnte man auch gut reden. Merlin... er sah seinen Söhnen so ähnlich..." Die anderen nickten und lächelten nun ebenfalls.

„Ja", bestätigte Minerva „Als habe man die Söhne miteinander verschmolzen und eine dritte Komponente hinzugefügt", brachte sie das Bild in Worte.

Leises Lachen aller erfüllte den Raum.

„Auf Simeon Snape", wiederholte Albus den Trinkspruch, den sie nun schon so oft gesprochen hatten. Aber auch diesmal erhoben alle ihre Gläser und tranken einen Schluck des hervorragenden Weines.

„Ihr habt nie erzählt, wie ihr euch nähergekommen seid.", begann Minerva ein neues Gespräch „Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern, wie aufgelöst Severus bei dem ersten Treffen war, als das Denkarium aufgetaucht war. Und er sagte, dass ihr euch da schon geküsst hattet."

Hermine musste angesichts der jetzt offenen Neugier der Hauslehrerin schmunzeln, aber sie wich der Frage nicht aus.

„Ja, zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten wir uns schon geküsst... aber mehr war noch nicht geschehen..." sie sah in Albus Richtung, der auf der Stelle die Augen senkte, weil er sich nur zu gut daran erinnerte, dass er die Bilder des „mehr" in Hermines Geist gesehen hatte, als er kurze Zeit später ungebeten dort eingedrungen war...

„Ich hatte etliche Nächte lang in seinem Büro studiert, ohne, dass es in irgendeiner Form zu Zweideutigkeiten gekommen war. Allerdings haben wir uns von Abend zu Abend besser verstanden. Ihr kennt Severus... dieses ‚gut Verstehen' äußerte sich in der Weise, dass wir uns völlig in Ruhe gelassen haben. Er hat Buch für Buch für Buch für mich herangeschafft, und wenn ich sie durchgearbeitet hatte, durfte ich ihm Löcher in den Bauch fragen". Erneut lachten alle, angesichts dieser Metapher.

„Das muß für dich ein wahrgewordener Traum gewesen sein.", meinte der Schulleiter lachend und Hermine nickte. „Oh ja... ich bin jedes Mal wie berauscht aus seinem Büro gegangen. Aber an diesem einen Abend war etwas anders..." Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst und man sah ihr an, dass sie einen sehr, sehr wichtigen Moment in ihrem Leben beschrieb. „Er hatte mich gefragt, warum ich die Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron für meine Lernerei aufs Spiel setze und es endete damit, dass er mir sein Verständnis des Wortes ‚Muggel' erklärte, auf eine Weise, dass ich mich zum ersten Mal nicht unzureichend fühlte... und als wir uns dann so gegenüberstanden..." Hermines Blick war in irgendeine unbestimmte Ferne gerichtet. Man sah ihr an, dass sie die Bilder dieser Nacht gerade vor Augen hatte. „... haben wir uns geküßt..."

Keiner sagte ein Wort... jeder schien sich vorzustellen, wie diese Szene gewesen sein musste und die Vorstellung davon schien höchst angenehm zu sein. Das zufriedenste Gesicht machte Poppy.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Severus kam herein. Er sah ein wenig müde, aber durchaus zufrieden aus. Die Atmosphäre des Raumes schlug ihm auf eine Weise entgegen, dass er die Anwesenden misstrauisch beäugte, bis er halbwegs überzeugt war, dass keine unlauteren Dinge vor sich gingen.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung löste der den Umhang von seinen Schultern und ließ ihn achtlos über einen Hocker gleiten, bevor er sich ganz selbstverständlich in den Sessel seines Vater setzte und das Glas Wein entgegennahm, das man ihm reichte.

„Es ist so, wie ich gedacht hatte," erklärte er den anderen übergangslos, und trank genießend einen Schluck des Weines.

Silvian improvisierte, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken und ohne hinzusehen, weiter leise auf der Gitarre, während er seinem Bruder zuhörte.

Das höchst private Thema von gerade eben war mit dem Eintreffen des Zaubertrankmeisters beendet. Aber was er zu erzählen hatte, war nicht weniger interessant.

„Ich war unter anderem bei Hannah, habe den Zauberstab untersucht und mir auch ein genaueres Bild von ihren Kräften gemacht soweit das möglich war. Die besonderen Kräfte über die der Zauberstab verfügt hat, sind mit unserem Vater zusammen verschwunden. Es ist nach wie vor ein kraftvoller Stab, aber er beinhaltet keine Magie mehr, die das normale Maß überschreitet. Ich denke, dass Hannah dadurch auch nicht mehr in der Lage sein dürfte, Zauber zu wirken, die über das hinausgehen, was sie können dürfte. Sybill sagte mir inzwischen, dass Hannah in der Tat eine außergewöhnliche Begabung hat, was das Hellsehen betrifft, aber es ist eher gegenwartsbezogen, als zukünftige Dinge betreffend. Das war auch der Grund dafür, warum sie so heftig auf den Zauberstab reagiert hat und ihn so perfekt einsetzen konnte."

Minerva verdrehte die Augen.

„Dann müssen wir uns wieder etwas für die Prüfungen einfallen lassen. Es ist so schwer, für die hellseherischen Schüler Prüfungsbedingungen zu schaffen die den anderen Schülern gegenüber fair sind, weil sie über die Hellseherei Zugriff auf soviel mehr haben, als nur ihr erlerntes Wissen."

„Ich hoffe, dass sie in Zukunft damit umgehen kann, dass sie einige der außergewöhnlichen Dinge, die sie bisher getan hat, nun nicht mehr tun kann", gab Hermine zu bedenken, aber Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es dazu kommen wird, da ich glaube, dass ihr bei den meisten Dingen die sie getan hat, gar nicht bewusst war, dass sie von ihr ausgegangen sind. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich selbst Lissy in einer magischen Kopie an die Seite gestellt hat, war ganz sicher kein bewusster Akt. Sie ging davon aus, dass der Zauberstab das getan hat und auf einem gewissen Level hat sie damit ja Recht."

Hermine nickte verstehend und trank noch einen Schluck des hervorragenden Weines.

Es trat ein angenehmes, und von Müdigkeit durchzogenes Schweigen ein, in das sich das leise, melodiöse Gitarrenspiel von Silvian mischte.

Für einen Moment schienen alle mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein, doch dann sprach Albus leise Minerva an.

„Du, oder ich?", fragte er sie geheimnisvoll und Minerva deutete auf ihn, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Der Schulleiter nickte, holte dann einmal tief Luft und sah in die Runde, während er Minervas Hand ergriff.

„Minerva und ich werden heiraten."

Keine Freudenrufe hätten festlicher sein können, als die völlig erstaunte Sprachlosigkeit der anderen. Nach und nach zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtern neben dem Erstaunen große Freude über diese unerwartete Nachricht ab und Poppy war die erste, die ihr Glas in die Mitte des Tisches hielt und mit fröhlicher Stimme sagte: „Auf das Brautpaar!"

Erst in diesem Moment begannen alle, aufgeregt durcheinanderzureden! Sie stießen auf Albus und die vor Freude geradezu leuchtende Minerva an und erfuhren, dass Albus sie nach ihrer Rückkehr vom Friedhof gefragt hatte und dass sie die Zeremonie schon im kommenden Monat in Hogwarts stattfinden lassen wollten.

„Warum wollt ihr es jetzt so übereilen?", fragte Severus trotz der überschwänglichen Stimmung plötzlich den Schulleiter.

Die Frage war natürlich berechtigt und so wurde es still und alle Blicke waren auf Albus gerichtet.

„Das, was euer Vater heute zu uns – zu mir – gesagt hat, ist der Ausschlag. Minerva und ich haben viel zu lange gewartet, uns öffentlich zueinander zu bekennen und die Gründe dafür waren dumme Gründe..." er hielt inne und erst als Minerva ihm eine Hand auf seine legte, sprach er weiter. „Wir beide hatten das Gefühl, dass uns nicht zustand, etwas zu leben, das wir in einer anderen Familie zerstört hatten." Als Severus und Silvian gleichzeitig zu sprechen beginnen wollten, hob Albus abwehrend eine Hand „Nein, nein... ihr braucht nichts sagen und ich möchte auch eigentlich gar nicht darüber reden, aber ihr habt gefragt. Wenn Minerva und ich uns nun miteinander vermählen... „bei diesen Worten sah er die alte... nein... die reife Frau neben sich zärtlich an. „dann ist dies nicht nur die Erfüllung eines Wunsches den wir schon lange haben, sondern auch unsere Ehrerbietung an Simeon Snape. Eine Erinnerung an die letzten Worte, die er an uns gerichtet hat."

Zu dieser Äußerung gab es kein Wort hinzuzufügen – von keinem der Anwesenden...

Und so wurde lediglich ein weiteres Mal das Glas auf Simeon Snape erhoben.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Hermine lag im Halbdunkeln des Bettes in den Armen ihres geliebten Zaubertrankmeisters und konnte kaum noch die Augen offen halten. Und doch rasten die Ereignisse der letzten Tage dermaßen durch ihre Gedanken, dass sie erneut, wie schon in der Nacht zuvor, nicht schlafen konnte. Am meisten beschäftigten sie die krassen Gegensätze... Rochus, dessen Leben zerstört war, Simeon, der das seine endlich ganz beenden konnte, das brandneue Leben, das sie in sich trug und all die großen und kleinen Geschichten um die Familie Snape, um Hogwarts, um sie alle...

Wo war sie nur hineingeraten?

Sie lachte leise, so dass Severus verwundert und restlos verschlafen, als sei er bereits eingenickt gewesen, den Kopf zu ihr wandte und sie ansah.

„Schläfst du immer noch nicht, du Wildfang?" fragte er zärtlich.

„Ich kann nicht.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. Ihr Tonfall ließ erkennen, dass der Grund dafür keiner war, dessentwegen er sich nun Sorgen machen musste und so tippte er ihr nur mit einer Fingerspitze gegen die Stirn.

„Einen Sickel für deine Gedanken.", neckte er sie.

„Ich denke an Albus und Minerva und daran, wie glücklich sie ausgesehen haben."

Snape runzelte die Stirn, weil ihm wieder in den Sinn kam, wie sie ihm vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit aus einer spontanen Reaktion heraus gesagt hatte, er solle sie heiraten... noch intensiver als durch den Schulleiter und seine Verlobte, hatte das Thema nicht wieder aufgegriffen werden können.

Hermine sah zu ihm hoch, erkannte sofort, was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging und lachte, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Ich bin übrigens sehr, sehr froh, dass du ja gesagt hast, als sie uns gefragt haben, ob wir Trauzeugen werden. Für einen kurzen Moment habe ich geglaubt, dass du ablehnst." Sie knuffte ihn sanft „Und jetzt hör auf, dir Gedanken zu machen, mein geliebter Schwarzseher. Ich möchte keine Doppelhochzeit daraus machen, wenn es das ist, was du befürchtest! Du hast soviel Zeit wie du willst und wenn du nie willst, dann ist auch das für mich in Ordnung. Ich will dich - und dazu brauche ich nicht unbedingt deinen Namen."

Snape dachte über das nach, was sie ihm gesagt hatte und suchte nach einer Antwort.

Hermine schien nicht mit einer zu rechnen und kuschelte sich stattdessen noch enger an ihn heran und fand so endlich eine Position, in der sie sich dem Schlaf überantworten konnte.

Als der Zaubertrankmeister endlich eine Antwort gefunden hatte, schlief die Frau die er so grenzenlos liebte bereits tief und fest in seinem Arm.

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und gab ein leisen Laut von sich, der Unglaube und Glück in gleichem Maße war.

Morgen würde Harry Rochus, Filch und Mrs. Norris abholen.

Man würde sie vor Gericht stellen und verurteilen, genau wie Melianda.

Sämtliche offenen Enden schienen sich zu einem Ganzen verwoben zu haben.

War es dann wirklich vorbei?

Er betrachtete fasziniert die Frau in seinem Arm.

Es sah so aus...

Seine Tochter... seine Hannah... lag im Hausturm der Ravenclaw und schlief, friedlich und in Sicherheit. Träumte von Hauspunkten und Quidditch, von Flubberwürmern und Kristallkugeln, träumte die Träume, die eine Zehnjährige träumen sollte. Die größte Aufgabe die auf sie wartete, die höchste Anforderung die ihr gestellt wurde, war die nächste Hausaufgabe oder die nächste Klassenarbeit...

Plötzlich fiel ihm das Grab ein, auf das er erst vor wenigen Tagen Rosen gelegt hatte. Er musste schlucken. So viele Jahre war er davon ausgegangen, dass sein Kind dort begraben lag... und ihm fiel wieder ein, dass er trotz der Grabstätte so lange so fest davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass Hannah nicht tot sein konnte.

Für einen winzigen Moment machte er sich Vorwürfe, dass er sich vom Gegenteil hatte überzeugen lassen. Aber dann rief er sich zur Vernunft. Es hatte damals für ihn eigentlich keinen Grund gegeben, zu zweifeln und trotzdem hatte er es getan...

Und nun würde dieses Wunder, das ihm damals Hannah geschenkt hatte erneut widerfahren.

Hermine trug sein Kind in sich.

Er würde noch einmal Vater werden.

Hannah würde einen Bruder oder eine Schwester bekommen.

Automatisch drifteten seine Gedanken zu Silvian.

Sein Bruder war noch im Schloß und würde auch noch bis nach Albus' und Minervas Hochzeit hier bleiben, obwohl das Schuljahr lief. Der Zaubertrankmeister konnte es nicht einmal in seinen Gedanken in Worte fassen, was es für ihn bedeutete, dass Silvian bei ihm war. All die Jahre hatte er sich zwar stets nach seiner Nähe gesehnt, war dann aber doch immer auch sehr froh gewesen, wenn der Bruder endlich wieder fort und damit aus dem Schussfeld war. Es hatte ihm weh getan, zu erfahren, was sein kleiner Bruder mit sich alleine ausgemacht hatte, aber er musste gestehen, dass Silivan in seinen Vorwürfen Recht gehabt hatte, dass er, Severus, ebenfalls nicht alles mit ihm geteilt hatte. Und noch schwerer fiel es Snape, sich selbst zuzugeben, dass seine Gründe für das Schweigen keineswegs bessere gewesen waren, als die des Sängers... sie hatten beide das getan, was sie immer getan hatten – sie hatten versucht, den anderen so gut es ging vor Schaden zu bewahren. Heute mit ihm, Hand in Hand, die Katakombe zu betreten, ihrem Vater gegenüber zu stehen und die Gelegenheit zu bekommen, mit ihm gemeinsam den Abschied zu nehmen, der ihnen verwehrt worden war, hatte ihn emotional so zerrissen, dass er nicht mehr sagen konnte, wie er aus der Katakombe herausgekommen war. Zurückdenkend hatte er das Gefühl, dass Silvian ihn gezogen hatte – aber sicher war er nicht. Es hatte ihn zerrissen – wie auch seinen Bruder – aber zum ersten Mal in all den Jahren auf eine Weise, die sich danach durch die Nähe zum anderen wieder zusammensetzen ließ – so dass die Brüder endlich wieder ein heilendes Ganzes ergaben. Noch immer Hand in Hand stehend hatten sie gefühlt und erkannt, dass die Trauer die sie nun um ihren Vater empfanden, eine gesunde Trauer war, die vergehen und sich in eine Ansammlung von liebevollen Erinnerungen auflösen würde.

Severus schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf. Es war erstaunlich, was heute alles geschehen war... dieser Tag würde ihnen lange in Erinnerung bleiben. Und das nicht nur wegen des Abschieds von Simeon Snape sondern auch wegen der ganz und gar unerwarteten Eröffnung von Albus und Minerva, dass diese heiraten würden. Snape war immer noch ein wenig erstaunt, dass das Brautpaar entschieden hatte, die Hochzeit während des laufenden Schuljahres in der Schule stattfinden zu lassen, aber er war auch der Meinung, dass es ein wunderbares Zeichen war für die Änderungen die sich für sie alle ergeben hatten.

Daß die Hochzeit jedoch im großen Rahmen stattfinden würde, war alles andere als nach seinem Geschmack.

Aber er weigerte sich, sich seine ausnahmsweise einmal positive Stimmung durch die Hochzeitspläne des Schulleiters und seiner Kollegin verderben zu lassen.

Stattdessen seufzte er lieber noch einmal tief auf, während er die schlafende Hermine noch etwas fester an sich heranzog und endlich ebenfalls in die Traumwelt sank.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Ein Kapitel kommt noch...


	33. Kapiitel 32 FINALE

Die letzten Zeilen einer Geschichte, die mir so sehr am Herzen liegt, dass ich sie auch nach zwei Jahren Schreibpause nicht unbeendet liegen lassen konnte... Ich danke euch für eure Geduld und vor allem Rena für die ihre und ihre unermüdliche Beta-Arbeit, die aus so manchem Kohlestück in diesen Kapiteln einen Diamanten gemacht hat:

Rena – du bist toll und die Arbeit an dieser Geschichte hätte ohne dich und deine lieben, lustigen, korrekten, ergänzenden, bissigen, tollen Kommentare nur halb so viel Spaß gemacht! Danke! Satia

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 32**

* * *

Es war unfassbar, wie schnell der Monat herumgegangen war!

Für Hannah war der Schulablauf zum absoluten Alltag geworden und sie liebte es.

Melianda war bereits zu elf Jahren Askaban verurteilt worden, ohne danach jemals die Chance zu haben, finanziell wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, weil die Forderungen von Gringotts bestehen blieben.

Filch hatte lediglich eine Bewährungsstrafe auferlegt bekommen, aber Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob der widerliche Hausmeister nicht doch lieber nach Askaban gegangen wäre, anstatt Sozialstunden in St. Mungos abzuleisten.

Rochus wartete noch, gemeinsam mit den übrig gebliebenen Essenzlern, auf seine Verhandlung.

Doch von alldem war das Leben in Hogwarts nicht betroffen.

Niemand bekam etwas davon mit was im Ministerium geschah, während in der Schule die letzten Vorbereitungen für die große Hochzeit von Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall liefen.

Am gestrigen Freitag war der Unterricht ausgefallen, weil sämtliche Schüler an den Vorbereitungen beteiligt waren.

Heute Nachmittag würde es soweit sein.

Minerva war ein Nervenbündel und Albus dermaßen bemüht, alles perfekt zu organisieren, dass er erstmalig in seiner Schulleiterlaufbahn damit mehr durcheinander brachte, als er richtete.

Es waren inzwischen weit mehr als hundert Gäste eingetroffen und die große Halle war in einen festlichen Hochzeits-Saal gewandelt worden, in dem die Trauung stattfinden konnte. Es standen nur die Seitenteile der Halle. Das Dach fehlte und an diesem konkreten Tag war es so, dass es nicht nur eine Illusion war, dass man den Himmel sehen konnte – sondern das Dach war, wie Hermine erfahren hatte, tatsächlich entfernt worden. Ihr war schleierhaft, wer dies auf welche Weise zustandegebracht hatte und sie nahm sich vor, es nach der Feier in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber Fakt war, dass man auf diese Weise die Feierlichkeit innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts und doch gleichzeitig auch im Freien veranstalten konnte. Ein Tribut an das Ritual, das das Brautpaar verbinden sollte.

Hermine war sehr erstaunt gewesen, als sie gehört hatte, wer die Zeremonie abhalten würde. Madame Rosmerta, die Wirtin aus Hogsmeade hatte in ihrem Leben, wie Hermine erfahren hatte, schon viele Hochzeiten durchgeführt. Sie war von Kindesbeinen an mit den alten Ritualen vertraut und gehörte nach wie vor Kreisen an, die diese Riten sehr aktiv lebten.

Vor einer guten Stunde hatten Poppy, Hermine und einige der weiblichen Kolleginnen Minerva in ihre Räume gebracht und Flitwick und Silvian hatten Albus aus dem Weg geräumt und in dessen Quartier begleitet.

Als es begann, waren die meisten der Anwesenden in ähnliche Kleidung gehüllt und Hermine sah zum ersten Mal, in der Realität und nicht nur in Büchern, wie es aussah, wenn Zauberer und Hexen etwas von der Natur erbaten.

Alle waren außerordentlich schlicht gekleidet. Frauen wie Männer hatten sehr einfach geschnittene Roben an, die glatt bis auf den Boden fielen. Etliche der Anwesenden, einschließlich dem Brautpaar, Snape und Hermine sowie Madame Rosmerta, trugen keine Schuhe, was man unter den bodenlangen Roben allerdings kaum bemerkte und auch wenn die Braut die schönsten Blumen im beinahe hüftlangen Haar trug, das Hermine Minerva heute zum ersten Mal außerhalb ihrer privaten Räume offen tragen sah, war sie keineswegs die einzige Frau, die sich mit Blumen geschmückt hatte.

Überhaupt war der ganze Saal erfüllt von Blüten und die frische Luft deshalb von einem betörenden Duft durchzogen.

Man saß nicht, wie bei einer Muggelhochzeit, auf Bänken oder Stühlen, auch wenn für die Feier nach der Trauung überall am Rand schon Sitzgelegenheiten und Tische bereitgestellt waren, sondern es standen alle, Gäste und Schüler, in einem zwei- an einigen Stellen dreireihigen Kreis um das Brautpaar herum. Ein jeder von ihnen hielt eine brennende Kerze in den Händen und beobachtete aufmerksam, was in der Mitte vor sich ging.

Minerva und Albus standen vor Rosmerta und zwei Schritte hinter dem Brautpaar standen Snape und Hermine, die Blumen in den Händen hielten, anstelle der Kerzen.

Rosmerta lächelte auf eine Weise, die auch dem letzen im Saal deutlich machte, dass sie der Meinung war, dass das, was sie hier tat schon lange überfällig war.

Sie sah Braut und Bräutigam an und erhob die Stimme auf so feierliche Weise, wie Hermine die Wirtin noch nie hatte sprechen hören. Man konnte in ihrem Klang hören, wie stark und fest sie mit den Mächten der Natur verbunden war und so vibrierte jedes einzelne ihrer Worte im Inneren der Anwesenden wider, als sie zu sprechen begann: „Ihr werdet heute vor dem Weltenrund und all diesen Zeugen den größten Schwur leisten, den ein Mann und eine Frau sich schenken können. Ihr werdet euch gegenseitig ein heiliges Versprechen gegeben, euch zu lieben, zu ehren und alles zu tun, was in eurer Macht liegt, um euch glücklich zu machen. Ihr habt versprochen, die Jahre die vor euch liegen, gemeinsam zu verbringen. Ihr werdet zusammengefügt werden. Aber ihr seid auch dann noch immer Individuen. Bleibt euch stets so nah wie es möglich ist**.** Aber erlaubt dem anderen Raum zum Atmen. Ihr habt eine Vereinbarung getroffen, die lange Straße die vor euch liegt, gemeinsam zu gehen. Doch so lange ihr euch auch schon kennt, müsst ihr nun doch auf einem neuen Level lernen, auch wirklich gute Reisegefährten zu werden. Geht diese Straße mit Anstand und geht sie mit der Liebe, die ihr in euch tragt. Steht Schulter an Schulter und seid stark durch euer Zusammensein. Geht Hand in Hand und seid stolz auf eure Nähe zueinander. Seit offen und ehrlich, aber respektiert das Privateste des anderen. Sorgt euch umeinander und seid aufmerksam, aber respektiert den Raum den der andere für sich braucht. Vergesst niemals, dass ihr nun zusammengehört, als ein Teil des natürlichen Gesetzes von Mutter Natur - so wie die Wellen auf das Meer gehören, und die Sterne an den Himmel. Und wenn ihr nach und nach immer enger zusammenwachst, dann soll eure Liebe euch nicht belasten, sondern inspirieren, damit ihr erkennt, daß jeder von euch seine ganz besonderen Gaben und Talente hat. Denn denkt immer daran: Die schönste Musik die durch zwei Stimmen erklingen kann ist nicht die, wenn sie die gleichen Töne singen, sondern die, wenn zwei verschiedene Melodien zusammenkommen in dichter und perfekter Harmonie."

Als Rosmerta ihre Ansprache an das Brautpaar beendet hatte, kam sie einen Schritt näher auf die beiden zu und hob die Hände zu den Seiten, als rufe sie nun die Mächte an, die die Verbindung zwischen Albus und Minerva bezeugen sollten. Und tatsächlich begannen ihre Hände zu leuchten und man spürte die Veränderung die im Saal vor sich ging.

Snape bedeutete Hermine mit einer kleinen Geste einen Schritt nach hinten von Albus und Minerva wegzutreten. Sofort folgte Hermine ihm und beide bewegten sich ein Stück vom Brautpaar weg.

Hermine hatte Severus in diesem Moment natürlich kurz angesehen und irgendetwas war seltsam... nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Er wirkte auf eine ruhige Weise aufgeregt, die nicht in der Hochzeit begründet zu sein schien, die gerade ablief. Wie Hermine auf diesen Gedanken kam, konnte sie nicht sagen, aber es war exakt das, was sie empfand.

Sie suchte seinen Blick, um ihn ohne Worte zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Aber er sah nicht zu ihr, sondern starrte Rosmerta an, die nun mit den Sätzen beginnen wollte, die Albus und Minerva zusammenführen würden. Es sah aus, als denke er intensiv über irgendetwas nach und noch bevor Rosmerta den ersten Ton gesagt hatte, veränderte sich sein Ausdruck und er wurde wieder völlig ruhig.

Albus und Minerva sahen die Zauberin vor sich aufgeregt an und im ganzen Saal wurde es mucksmäuschenstill, als Rosmerta an Albus gewandt anfing.

„Nimm mich, sehend, wissend und fühlend zu deinem Mann. Bitte darum, dass die Natur den Bund besiegelt und uns eint in alle Zeit.", sprach sie Albus die Sätze vor, die er nun nachsprechen sollte.

Albus ergriff Minervas Hände und mit ungewohnt rauchiger Stimme sprach er Rosmertas Worte nach.

Hermine und Severus standen jetzt vielleicht zwei Meter vom Brautpaar entfernt und Hermines Hand schob sich wie von selbst in die des Zaubertrankmeisters. Sie brauchte seine Nähe und sie freute sich so sehr für das Brautpaar, dass sie am liebsten vor Freude laut geseufzt hätte. Sie konnte es zwar nicht ganz unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihr, eine lediglich leise Version des Geräusches auszustoßen, das es eigentlich werden sollte.

Albus begann zu sprechen und im ganzen Saal war nur noch das entfernte Rauschen von Bäumen und das Pfeifen einiger Vögel zu hören, weil alle verstummt waren.

Hermines Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich ebenfalls ganz auf Albus, und doch drückte sie gleichzeitig Severus Hand so feste, als sei dies die einzige Möglichkeit, mit der in ihr aufsteigenden Rührung fertig zu werden.

Doch plötzlich hörte sie neben den leisen Geräuschen der Natur und den Worten des Bräutigams noch etwas – direkt neben sich...

Severus flüsterte etwas und Hermine wollte ihm erst ein Zeichen geben, dass sie ihm jetzt nicht zuhören konnte, als sie plötzlich seine Worte verstand und erstarrte...

„Nimm mich..." er sah zur Seite und Hermine direkt in die Augen als er, für alle anderen unhörbar weitersprach „...sehend, wissend und fühlend..." Hermine wurde schwindelig! Wenn er weitersprach, würde sich die Magie auch auf ihn auswirken! Sein Blick war eine Frage und eine Bitte zugleich. „...zu deinem Mann." Noch nie hatte sie ihn so leise sprechen hören. Aber es reichte aus, dass sie jedes Wort verstand „Bitte darum, dass die Natur den Bund besiegelt..." Der Saal hörte, wie Albus die Formel jetzt laut und deutlich sprach. Niemand bekam mit, was Severus tat, da aller Augen auf das Brautpaar gerichtet waren. Und der Zaubertrankmeister sprach unbeirrt weiter: „...und uns eint in alle Zeit."

Hermine schluckte hart und sah ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Ihr Puls raste. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr gleichzeitig durch den Sinn. Brauchte sie eine große Feier für sich alleine? Wollte sie seine Frau sein? Die Antwort auf die erste Frage war ein nicht ganz sicheres Nein. Die Antwort auf die zweite Frage ein innerlich geschrieenes JA! Hermine blickte mit unterdrückter Hektik zu Rosmerta, die sich nun mit zufriedenem Gesicht an Minerva wandte: „Nimm mich, sehend, wissend und fühlend zu deinem Weib, Bitte darum, dass die Natur den Bund besiegelt und uns eint in alle Zeit.", sprach Rosmerta auch der Hauslehrerin die Zeilen vor, die sie nun sagen sollte.

Und als Minerva begann, ihren Text laut und für alle verständlich zu sprechen, sah Hermine Severus an und sprach ebenfalls, nur für ihn alleine hörbar mit: „Nimm mich, sehend, wissend und fühlend..." Als seine Hand die ihre fester drückte und seine Augen regelrecht zu leuchten begannen, glaubte Hermine, dass jeder im Saal mitbekommen musste, was hier im Geheimen geschah! Aber niemand bemerkte etwas. „...zu deinem Weib. Bitte darum, dass die Natur den Bund besiegelt..." bei den letzten Worten zog sie sich noch ein wenig näher an Severus heran und sagte leise, aber sehr bestimmt: „und uns eint in alle Zeit."

Als Rosmerta eine Bewegung mit ihren Händen machte, als fange sie damit die Bitten der Brautleute ein, wirkte sie kurz verwirrt, dann hoben sich ihre Augenbrauen ein wenig und sie lächelte einen Hauch stärker als sie es gerade eben noch getan hatte. Sie sagte nichts, sondern machte weiter, als sei nichts Ungewöhnliches geschehen.

Stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder an Albus.

„Sehend, wissend und fühlend nehme ich dich zu meinem Weibe und ich bitte darum, dass die Natur den Bund besiegelt." gab sie das Gelübde vor und wie schon beim ersten Teil der Sätze, sprach Albus sie langsam und deutlich nach, während er in die glücklichen Augen der Frau an seiner Seite sah.

Und neben Hermine sprach, noch immer vom Rest der Anwesenden ungehört, auch Severus nach, was Rosmerta vorgegeben hatte.

„Sehend, wissend und fühlend, nehme ich dich zu meinem Weibe", seine Stimme versagte ihm bei diesem Satz beinahe und er musste sich leise räuspern, bevor er weitersprach: „...und ich bitte darum, dass die Natur den Bund besiegelt."

Er hatte es getan... er hatte alles ausgesprochen, was ausgesprochen werden musste und er hatte es getan, während Rosmerta die Magie im Raum hielt, die gleich bestätigen würde.

Die Leiterin der Zeremonie sprach nun ein letztes Mal vor, was nachgesprochen wurde, und da weiterhin alle Augen auf Minerva und Albus gerichtet waren und die beiden nur Augen für sich selbst hatten, gestattete Rosmerta es sich, einen lächelnden... einen wissenden Blick auf das Trauzeugenpaar zu werfen, das so unscheinbar hinter dem Brautpaar zu warten schien. Und hätte Hermine in diesem Moment nicht Severus, sondern Rosmerta angesehen, hätte sie erkennen können, dass es sie überaus glücklich machte, was hier geschah und dass es sie überhaupt nicht zu stören schien, dass es im Geheimen geschah oder dass sie nicht über Severus' Idee in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war. Aber Rosmerta glaubte an Hermines Gesicht erkennen zu können, dass nicht einmal die junge, geheime Braut Bescheid gewusst hatte und dass es sich demnach um eine überaus kurzfristige Entscheidung des Hauslehrers der Slytherin gehandelt hatte.

„Sehend, wissend und fühlend, nehme ich dich zu meinem Manne..." sagte Hermine leise und von Minervas deutlicher Stimme übertönt, nur für Severus hörbar „... und ich bitte darum, dass die Natur den Bund besiegelt."

Hermine stieß kurz Luft aus, als sie den Satz beendet hatte. Sie hatte es ebenfalls gewagt... Sie hatte es getan! Sie hatte die Formel zu Ende gesprochen!

Alle sahen nun zu Rosmerta, die ihre Hände noch immer weit zu den Seiten ausgestreckt hielt und die noch immer leuchteten.

Sie sprach einige unhörbare Formeln mit geschlossenen Augen und plötzlich kamen unzählige Vögel in die Halle hereingeflogen, flogen so tief, dass einige der Gäste die Köpfe einzogen, einige Kreise über der Gesellschaft, und verschwanden dann wieder so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren. Nur einige wenige blieben auf dem Rand der Hallenwände sitzen, als wollten sie zusehen, wie es jetzt weiterging.

Alle sahen begeistert nach oben und Rosmerta verkündete lachend, während die Vögel nach und nach wieder nach draußen strömten: „Die Natur hat euch die Bitten die ihr ausgesprochen habt gewährt und euch für die Ewigkeit miteinander verbunden."

Nun blieb nur noch der Segen für das Paar, der traditionell gesprochen wurde und zu dem Hermine und Snape nun eigentlich auch wie alle Gäste die Kerzen erheben würden, wenn sie nicht Blumen gehalten und als Zeugen zusammen mit dem Brautpaar und Minerva in der Mitte des Kreises aus Zauberern und Hexen gestanden hätten.

„Möge durch eure Liebe das Glück wie Sonnenlicht auf euch scheinen!", rief Rosmerta laut und vernehmlich „So dass eure Herzen vor Wärme leuchten, wie ein Torf-Feuer das Freunde und Fremde gleichermaßen willkommen heißt. Möge durch eure Liebe das Licht dieser Liebe aus euren Augen scheinen. Wie eine Kerze im Fenster dem erschöpften Reisenden in stillem Frieden Rast verspricht. Möge der Segen des Lichtes auf euch liegen."

Sie gab den umstehenden Gästen ein Zeichen und alle hoben die Kerzen, die sie in den Händen hielten und sagten laut und feierlich: „Licht von außen. Und Licht von innen."

Rosmerta sprach den Segen weiter: „Möge durch eure Liebe der Segen des Regens auf euch sein. Möge er sanft auf eure Köpfe fallen und eure Seelen erfrischen. Mit der Süße kleiner Blumen die neu erblühen. Möge durch eure Liebe die Stärke des Windes euch segnen und den Regen mit sich tragen, der euren Geist reinwäscht um danach im Sonnenlicht zu glitzern. Möge der Segen des Lichtes auf euch liegen."

Und wieder erhoben alle die Kerzen zu den Worten: „Licht von außen. Und Licht von innen."

„Möge durch eure Liebe der Segen der Erde auf euch liegen wenn ihr auf den Straßen wandert. Und möget ihr stets ein freundliches Wort übrig haben für die, die euch auf eurem Weg begegnen. Möge der Segen des Lichtes auf euch liegen.", sprach Rosmerta weiter.

„Licht von außen. Und Licht von innen." Ergänzte die Gesellschaft mit erhobenen Kerzen zum dritten Mal.

„Begreift die Stärke und die Macht der Liebe in einem Donnersturm im Winter." Sprach Rosmerta den Segen zu Ende. „Begreift die stille Schönheit der Schöpfung in der Ruhe eines Sonnenuntergangs im Sommer. Und wir wünschen euch, dass ihr versteht - so unscheinbar ihr im großen Universum auch zu sein scheint – dass ihr ein wichtiger Teil seid in dem großem Plan dieser Welt. Möge diese Welt über euch wachen und euch, und wenn sie euch geschenkt werden sollten, auch eure Söhne und Töchter und deren Söhne und Töchter, mit Licht von außen, und Licht von innen vor jedem Unheil bewahren."

Der festliche Moment wich einem lauten Jubeln und Tosen das den Saal durchzog und Minerva und Albus gaben sich lachend einen kleinen Kuß, bevor sie sich in die Arme zogen.

Niemand fand es ungewöhnlich, dass auch Severus Hermine einen Kuß gab und sie umarmte, bevor sich das Pärchen an das offizielle Brautpaar wandte und ihm, zusammen mit allen anderen, von Herzen gratulierte.

Das Getümmel um Albus und Minerva war so groß, dass Rosmerta völlig unbeachtet Hermine und Severus zur Seite ziehen konnte.

„Ich gratuliere euch", sagte sie so leise, dass es nicht bemerkt wurde. Wobei sie auch laut hätte reden können, ohne dass es jemandem aufgefallen wäre. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr in den nächsten Tagen für ein gemütliches Dinner meine Gäste wärt und natürlich gehe ich davon aus, dass ihr ein paar Freunde mitbringt." Snape wollte freundlich dankend ablehnen, aber Rosmerta lachte ihn aus. „Ich wäre tödlich beleidigt, wenn ihr mein Geschenk nicht annehmt und ihr wollt doch nicht, dass die Frau, die euch getraut hat, mit euch böse ist?" Jetzt schmunzelte Snape, sah Hermine an, die lächelnd nickte und wandte sich dann wieder an die Wirtin. „Danke für die Einladung, wir werden ihr gerne Folge leisten und lassen dich in den nächsten Tagen wissen, wann genau, ja?" Rosmerta nickte zufrieden. „Einverstanden! So, und nun werde ich mich ins Getümmel dieser Feier werfen, die sehr vielversprechend zu werden scheint!"

Und mit diesen Worten war die resolute Frau in der Menge verschwunden.

OoOoO

Die Feier war großartig. Die Schüler genossen es, dass selbst die Kleinsten erst in den Morgenstunden ins Bett geschickt wurden und dies nicht, weil die Lehrer es ihnen gesagt hätten, sondern weil ältere Schüler aus dem selben Haus von unerwarteten Verantwortungsgefühlen gepackt wurden, wenn sie die Knirpse in irgendwelchen Ecken schlafend vorfanden. Die Gäste amüsierten sich prächtig.

Natürlich war Silvian mehr als einmal gebeten worden zu singen, was er auch mit Freude getan hatte.

Das offizielle Brautpaar kam nicht dazu etwas zu Essen und über den ganzen Abend gelang es ihnen nur dreimal miteinander zu tanzen, weil ansonsten stets jemand anders Anspruch auf Braut oder Bräutigam erhob.

Das inoffizielle Brautpaar hatte es da dramatisch besser.

Wenn man davon absah, dass einmal Harry, einmal Ron und zweimal Silvian sie zu einem Tanz aufgefordert hatte, hatte Severus seine Braut den Rest der Nacht für sich alleine.

Und zu Hermines großem Erstaunen wurde er des Tanzens nicht müde. Sie war sicher, dass er die Nacht durchgetanzt hätte, wenn sie selbst nicht kurz vor Sonnenaufgang gesagt hätte, dass sie dringend Schlaf benötigte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von allen und machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Hermine hakte sich in den Gängen bei Severus ein und schmiegte sich an ihn, während sie gemütlich und langsam einen Schritt vor den anderen machten.

„Wann ist Hannah eigentlich gegangen?", fragte Hermine gähnend.

„Vor etwa einer Stunde. Magdalena aus der Siebten hat sie ins Bett geschickt. Sie war noch kurz bei mir und hat Gute Nacht gesagt.", auch er gähnte herzhaft, hielt sich aber, im Gegensatz zu Hermine, dabei die freie Hand vor den Mund.

Als sie auf die erste Treppe zugingen, die nach unten führten, ergriff Snape Hermine plötzlich und hob sie auf seine Arme.

Hermine lachte: „Willst du mich jetzt bis nach unten schleppen, nur um mich über die Schwelle zu tragen?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn und sah sie verwirrt an. „Warum sollte ich dich über die Schwelle tragen? Hier hört der Wärmezauber für die Böden auf, den wir für die vielen barfuß gehenden Schüler und Gäste gewirkt hatten. Ich will nicht, dass du dich erkältest, weil du kalte Füße bekommst."

Hermine lachte noch lauter, als ihr klar wurde, dass Severus den Brauch des „über die Schwelle tragen" gar nicht kannte, weil es sich um einen Muggel-Brauch handelte. Sie erklärte es nicht, sondern gab ihm stattdessen einen Kuß und dankte ihm für die Vorsicht – auch wenn sie sie restlos übertrieben fand.

Erst unmittelbar vor ihrem Quartier ließ er sie herunter und öffnete die Tür.

„Treten Sie ein, Mrs. Snape...", sagte er lächelnd und machte eine einladende Handbewegung ins Innere.

Hermine deutete einen Knicks an und folgte der Einladung.

Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloß fiel, sahen sie sich beide in ihrem Wohnzimmer um, als seien sie zum ersten Mal hier. Der Raum war mollig warm war. Der Kamin brannte und hatte das Wohnzimmer in angenehme Wärme getaucht.

Der Raum war so, wie sie ihn verlassen hatten und doch schien jetzt alles anders. Sie waren beide Menschen, die auch an die emotionalen Dinge des Lebens mit soviel Logik herangingen, wie es möglich war und daher war beiden bewusst, dass das, was sie in der Halle getan hatten keine unmittelbaren Auswirkungen auf ihren Alltag hatte.

Und trotzdem war es so außergewöhnlich, dass sie nach der Zeremonie kein einziges Mal mehr darüber gesprochen hatten... Ihre Blicke, während sie tanzten, hatten genug gesagt.

Doch jetzt, hier in diesen Räumen, war es an der Zeit, es endlich auszusprechen... aber keiner von ihnen wagte es.

„Meine Frau...", sagte Severus plötzlich doch langsam, mit tiefer Stimme und überaus fasziniert.

„Mein Mann...", sprach Hermine nun ebenfalls aus, was sie noch immer kaum glauben konnte.

Mehr Worte waren nicht notwendig. Mit diesen vier Worten war alles zusammengefasst...

Der Kuß der diesen Worten folgte, war sanft und dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, in der sie austesteten, ob der ein Ehemann und eine Ehefrau anders schmeckten, als Geliebte es tun.

Keine von beiden hätte sagen können, wie viel Zeit inniger, forschender Zärtlichkeit vergangen war, als sie endlich ein wenig voneinander lassen konnten.

„Wann sagen wir es den anderen?", fragte Hermine leise, als es ihnen endlich gelungen war, sich voneinander zu lösen.

Snape überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Es wird sich ein geeigneter Moment ergeben. Harry wird es morgen oder übermorgen schon merken, weil die Ehe magisch verbunden wurde und damit natürlich im Ministerium in den Unterlagen auftauchen wird. Wenn er dich also als Zeugin gegen Rochus laden will, wird er sehr dumm gucken."

Hermine kicherte.

„Kommt er von selbst drauf oder hält er das dann für einen Fehler?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „wenn ich wetten müsste..." er ließ die Andeutung unbeendet.. „Wir könnten...", fuhr er fort, hielt dann aber plötzlich inne und sah zum Kamin hinüber. Langsam ging er um den Sessel herum, der vor dem Kamin stand und sah fassungslos und zutiefst berührt in den Sessel hinein.

Einmal auf den Sessel aufmerksam gemacht, brauchte Hermine gar nicht ganz um ihn herumzugehen, um zu erkennen, was Snape darin vorgefunden hatte, denn eine kleine Mädchenhand hing locker und unbewegt über die Lehne. Trotzdem ging Hermine zu Snape, lehnte sich an seine Seite und umarmte ihn dabei, während sie, wie er, auf die schlafende Ravenclaw hinabsah, die sich in beneidenswert gemütlicher Pose in den Sessel ihres Vaters hineingerollt hatte.

„So schließt sich der Kreis...", sagte Severus leise, zog Hermine fest an sich heran und legte seine Wange an ihren Kopf. Er konnte den Blick nicht von seiner schlafenden Tochter nehmen, für die der Sessel, so wie für ihn, als er in ihrem Alter gewesen war, noch ausreichend Platz bot, um als sicherer Schlafplatz nutzbar zu sein.

„Nicht ganz, Severus... denn ihr Vater ist noch hier... sie liegt dort nicht, weil sie trauert, sondern weil sie glücklich ist."

Hermine sah zu Severus hoch, der einen Moment benötigte, bis er seine Augen endlich von Hannah auf Hermine richten konnte.

„Du hast Recht. Du hast absolut Recht. Manchmal glaube ich, du bist mehr Glück, als ich aushalten kann."

Er umfasste sie jetzt mit beiden Armen und zog sie fest an sich.

„Aber dann stelle ich immer wieder erstaunt fest, dass es geht. Und nicht nur das, sondern es ist... fantastisch...

Er lehnte sich ein Stück von ihr weg und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, um ihr fest in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Sehend, wissend und fühlend, wie das Gelübde es verlangte, habe ich dich heute zu meiner Frau genommen und du hast mich zu deinem Mann gemacht. Meine Tochter ist wieder bei mir, meinem Bruder geht es gut, mein Vater ist erlöst und wir erwarten ein Kind. Wir haben Freunde, ein Dach über dem Kopf, eine Aufgabe und soviel mehr... wer hätte gedacht, dass das Leben so sein kann?!"

Er zog sie erneut fest an sich heran.

„Nie hätte ich das gedacht, Hermine...", flüsterte er in ihr Haar und sie fühlte, wie die Erkenntnis, dass seine Worte wirklich wahr waren als eine bebende Welle durch seinen Körper hindurchströmte.

Lange standen sie dort so, bevor sie sich entschlossen, Hannah mit einer Decke zuzudecken, und sie im Sessel schlafen zu lassen. Als sie selbst nun endgültig ins Bett gehen wollten, sahen sie noch für einen Moment auf die sogar im Schlaf zufrieden lächelnde Ravenclaw hinab.

„Ich fürchte, deine Ansprüche auf diesen Sessel sind jetzt in die nachfolgende Generation abgewandert.", erklärte Hermine sanft und streichelte der Schlafenden leicht über das schwarze Haar. „Sie hat die Besonderheit dieses Sessels erkannt und jetzt ist aus deinem Sessel der Sessel ihres Vaters geworden..."

Diese Erkenntnis schien Severus keineswegs zu betrüben, sondern viel mehr stolz zu machen. Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er seine frisch angetraute Gattin mit einer sehr bestimmten aber zärtlichen Geste hinter sich her, um aus der längst verstrichenen Hochzeitsnacht wenigstens einen Hochzeitsmorgen werden zu lassen.

**ENDE**


	34. Deleted Scenes

Liebe Leser,

was hier kommt, ist kein weiteres Kapitel. Ich bin vor ein paar Tagen darauf aufmerksam gemacht worden, dass ich ein Versprechen, das ich irgendwann mitten in dieser Geschichte gegeben hatte, noch gar nicht gehalten habe!! Ich hatte euch versprochen, dass ich die „deleted Scenes" einstelle, wenn ich fertig bin!!

Also Szenen die bereits geschrieben waren und die ich dann wieder rausgeschmissen habe – entweder weil sie einfach nicht mehr passten, oder weil meine Betaline sie mir schimpfend und zeternd verworfen hat –lach-.

Anbei also nun die drei Szenen, die es nie bis in die Geschichte geschafft haben.

Dementsprechend sind sie natürlich auch nicht überarbeitet.

Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen –g-

Satia

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Szene 1 – Hermine und Simeon**

_So sollte eigentlich die erste Begegnung zwischen Hermine und Simeon Snape aussehen, der damals noch ganz anders angelegt war._

* * *

Die Gestalt rannte von Hermine weg, hinter Mrs Norris, die sich panisch immer wieder nach ihr umsah, als sei der Tod persönlich hinter ihr her. Die taillenlangen, lackschwarzen Haare der Gestalt wehten genauso hinter ihr her, wie sein weiter schwarze Umhang. Die metallene Klinge des Schwertes blitzte selbst in dem wenigen Licht das im Gang herrschte noch bedrohlich auf. Wunderschön, aber auch eine tödliche Bedrohung.

Hermine lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand, schüttelte dem Kopf, um ihn von der Panik freizubekommen, stemmte sich dann von der Wand weg, ging einen ersten zögerlichen Schritt, dann einen zweiten, den dritten ging sie schon in normalem Tempo und dann rannte sie hinter den beiden her. Sie überlegte nur kurz, ob sie Severus holen sollte – aber dann konnte der Fremde schon weg sein, dem sie eindeutig ihr Leben verdankte!

Sie folgte ihnen Gang über Gang, bis sie ihnen, als sie schon kaum noch Luft bekam, durch ein aufgestoßenes Tor nach draußen hinterherrannte.

Der große Fremde, den sie auch im Mondlicht auf die Entfernung nicht erkennen konnte, war auf der nächtlichen Wiese in einen brachialen Kampf mit Mrs. Norris verwickelt. Die Hexe warf einen wilden Fluch nach dem anderen auf ihren schwarzen Gegner, aber jeden dieser Flüche fing die Gestalt mit dem Schwert auf. Mit jedem Fluch kam der Schwarze einen Schritt näher auf Mrs. Norris zu, mit jedem Schritt den er sich annäherte, wurde der Klang von Mrs. Norris Stimme panischer, irgendwann kreischte sie die Flüche nur noch mit verzerrter Stimme, ihren Zauberstab wie eine Waffe vor sich haltend.

Die Geschmeidigkeit, die Gewandheit des Fremden, der keinen Laut von sich gab, war atemberaubend. Aber man sah auch, daß ihn das Abfangen jedes Fluches Kraft kostete als hielte er den Schlag eines anderen Schwertes auf. Er hielt mit aller Gewalt dagegen und arbeitete sich Schritt für Schritt weiter nach vorne.

Hermine blieb wenige Meter nach dem Ausgang auf der Wiese stehen und beobachtete völlig aufgelöst den Kampf vor sich.

Das Schwert mußte magische Kräfte besitzen die ihr nicht bekannt waren.

Was würde geschehen, wenn er an Mrs. Norris heran war? Er würde doch nicht...! Sollte sie doch zu Severus laufen und ihn herholen?

In diesem Moment war der Fremde bei seiner Gegnerin angekommen – und mit einer weiten Bewegung holte er zu einem mörderischen Schlag mit dem Schwert aus, drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und zog das Schwert durch die Hexe hindurch, als sei diese Luft. Vor Hermines Auge schien die Szene wie in Zeitlupe abzulaufen.

Seine Haare flogen in einem weiten Kranz um ihn herum und schwangen, als er den Schlag durchgeführt hatte, noch ein Stück weiter, pendelten dann zurück und blieben in seidenglatten Stränen auf seinem Rücken und seiner Brust liegen.

Mrs. Norris gab einen gurgelnden Laut von sich und ging auf die Knie, bevor sie endgültig nach vorne zusammenbrach und still wurde.

Die junge Gryffindor hielt sich erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund, um nicht aufzuschreien.

Hermine und der Fremde, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand rührten sich lange keinen Millimeter.

Dann ließ er langsam das Schwert aus seiner Hand gleiten und auf den Boden fallen, bevor er selbst auf die Knie fiel, und sich mit den Armen vor sich auf dem Boden abstützte. Jetzt erst erkannte Hermine, daß er schwer atmete.

Wieder kam der Gedanke auf, Severus zu holen, aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, daß sie erst alleine zu dieser Person gehen mußte.

Einen zögerlichen Schritt nach dem anderen näherte sie sich der Gestalt von hinten, blieb dann aber in sicherer Entfernung stehen. Sie wußte schließlich nicht, ob er nicht auch ihr Gegner war – sicher war nur, daß er Mrs. Norris Gegner gewesen war.

Das Schwert blinkte im Mondlicht hell auf, als sie näherkam. Das verhinderte auch nicht die blutige Schicht die nun darauf war und die in dicken Perlen zusammengelaufen war.

Je näher sie kam, umso deutlicher konnte sie den angestrengten Atem des Fremden hören, dessen Haarstränen in der gebückten Haltung bis auf den Boden reichten. Sie sah seine Handgelenke. Er war unglaublich hager. Die Fingerknochen der Hände mit denen er sich im Gras abstüzte traten deutlich hervor. Wo hatte so ein dünner Mensch diese Kraft hergenommen?

Sie blieb neben ihm stehen und war unsicher, was sie tun sollte, als er sich leicht drehte und zu ihr hochblickte.

Hermines Herz blieb stehen...

Vor ihr im Gras schien, abgemagert bis auf die Knochen, eindeutig um viele, viele Jahre älter, als er eigentlich war und körperlich offenbar restlos erledigt, Severus zu knien... der sie durch die Strähnen seiner endlos langen Haare hindurch ansah, während er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Sie war sprachlos, starrte ihn nur fassungslos an und benötigte eine kleine Ewigkeit, um wieder Worte zu finden.

„Severus?„ war ihr erstes Wort – und mehr brachte sie nicht heraus.

Er erzitterte sichtbar beim Klang ihrer Stimme, dann ging ein Ruck durch ihn und er erhob sich, während er gleichzeitig den Kopf schüttelte.

Und jetzt erkannte sie ihren Irrtum. Der Mann vor ihr hatte nur entfernt etwas mit dem Mann zu tun, der im Schloß auf sie wartete. Er war älter – viel älter – nicht nur seine Haare zeigten dies, sondern seine Augen. Wobei sie sich plötzlich fragte, ob er vielleicht nur seiner Augen wegen so alt wirkte und vielleicht gar nicht soviel älter war? Aber er war auch abgemagert. Der Mann vor ihr aß entweder gar nicht oder kaum. Seine Wangenknochen traten hart hervor, seine Augen lagen tief in den dunklen Höhlen.

Er sah sie an, wie einen Geist, doch dann sprach auch er ein einzelnes Wort.

„Hermine...„, das war nicht Severus' Stimme... der Mann vor ihr war tatsächlich nicht Severus – aber die Ähnlichkeit war unglaublich... und jetzt erkannte sie in ihm den Mann, den sie vor geraumer Zeit in ihrem Wohnzimmer in dem Lehnsessel gesehen hatte!!

Der Mann der gerade eben vor ihren Augen Mrs. Norris getötet hatte, war Simeon Snape!

Er ging einen winzigen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Du lebst... Merlin sei Dank... ich bin nicht zu spät gekommen... Ich dachte, es wäre der falsche Moment für mich, aber offenbar war es genau der richtige...„, flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Dann schloß er die Augen und sein Gesicht wurde trotz der harten Züge plötzlich ganz weich und ein leichtes Lächeln überspielte seinen Mund.

„Was ist mit dir...„ weiter kam sie nicht, weil er einen großen Schritt auf sie zugemacht und sie in seine Arme gezogen hatte. Die Kraft mit der er sie umfaßte machte ihr beinahe Angst, aber sie wußte irgendwie, daß sie nichts zu befürchten hatte. Also erwiderte sie diese so dringlich wirkende Umarmung.

Während sie von ihm gehalten wurde, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Höre mir gut zu, Hermine, höre mir sehr gut zu! Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, aber so viel zu sagen.„, er schob sie wieder ein wenig von sich weg, hielt sie aber fest bei den Schultern und sah sie eindringlich an.

Sein Anblick, bestürzte sie tief. Man sah ihm an, daß er durch die Hölle gegangen war.

„Hör mir gut zu, Hermine und vergiß nichts!"

Sie nickte. Seine heisere, gebrochene Stimme ließ sie erneut erschauern.

„Rochus hat mich damals nicht getötet. Er hat gewußt, daß ich als Geist zurückkehren und alles aufklären würde. Das konnte er nicht riskieren! Er hat es aber geschafft, es so aussehen zu lassen, als sei ich tot, so daß man mich in der Familiengruft beisetzte. Alle paar Monate kommt er erneut zu mir und sorgt dafür, daß der Zauber der auf mir liegt sich nicht verflüchtigt. Aber nachdem es mir einmal gelungen war, mich mit meinem Geist außerhalb der Gruft zu bewegen in der ich begraben liege, haben mir hier in Hogwarts Felina , der kopflose Nick und der Rote Baron geholfen. Es ist ihnen eigentlich bei Androhung der schrecklichsten Strafen verboten, mit denen in Kontakt zu treten, die verstorben und nicht als Geist zurückgekehrt sind und ich bin sicher, daß sie schon allein deshalb niemanden von ihrem Tun unterrichtet haben. Aber sie haben mir auch geschworen, nicht zu verraten, was sie von mir wissen, bis ich so weit bin, mit den Lebenden selbst in Kontakt zu treten, damit nicht irgendwie Rochus von meinen Versuchen erfährt und sie irgendwie unterbindet. Sie haben für mich Exorzismus und Verbrennen riskiert. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es ihnen gelungen ist, aber sie haben mir immer wieder für kurze Zeiträume Godrics Schwert gebracht – oder mich zumindest irgendwie mit dem Schwert in Kontakt gebracht – ich weiß es nicht. Aber mit seiner Hilfe konnte ich trotz meiner momentanen Form soviel Energie aufzubringen, daß ich in realer Form agieren kann. Ich habe fast zwanzig Jahre gebraucht, um das zu erreichen. Ich schaffe es normalerweise durch meiner Willenskraft nur, hin und wieder als Geist zu erscheinen. Und normalerweise habe ich dann kaum noch die Kraft, wenigstens zu sprechen... Ich habe so oft versucht mit Severus zu sprechen, aber er hält mich für ein Hirngespinst, für eine Vision die vielleicht aus seinen Wünschen enstanden, die aber keinesfalls real ist."

Er preßte seine Hände fester um ihre Schultern.

„Hermine – ich BIN aber kein Hirngespinst und ich bin auch kein Geist! Ich bin noch da – lebendig – oder in irgendeiner Zwischenform – was auch immer. Ich bin mir der Tatsache bewußt, daß ich in der Snape-Gruft liege und von dort nicht fort kann. Aber ich mußte fort. Egal wie. Also habe ich die schier endlose Zeit die mir dort zur Verfügung stand..." Hermine sah, daß der Gedanke ihn auf die Weise erzittern ließ, die sie bei den Wenigen gesehen hatte, die von ihrer Zeit in Askaban erzählen konnten „...genutzt und meine Energien in neue Bahnen gelenkt, bis ich in der Lage war, meinen Sohn zu suchen. Und ich habe genau gefunden, was ich befürchtet hatte. Verrat, Lüge, Betrug und seelische Grausamkeit die weit über das Maß hinausgeht, das je ein Mensch ertragen sollte." Sein Blick war von Sorge und Haß gleichzeitig erfüllt.

„Sie haben ihn immer noch nicht aus ihren Fängen gelassen! Hermine, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Du weißt, daß ich nicht nur in deiner Vorstellung existiere. Weißt du das?"

Hermine nickte sofort und schlug mit aller Kraft jeden aufkeimenden Wunsch nieder, Zwischenfragen zu stellen oder über das was er sagte, nachzudenken. Nachdenken konnte sie später – jetzt mußte sie zuhören! Sie schluckte und nickte erneut. Ein erleichterter Ausdruck überzog Simeons Gesicht und es klang wie ein leiser Freudenschrei, als er rief: „Endlich!!"

Hermine erkannte erschrocken, daß sie für einen sehr kurzen Moment durch ihn hindurchsehen konnte. Der Eindruck war zwar sofort wieder verschwunden, aber Simeons Form schien begonnen zu haben, sich aufzulösen. Auch ihm war das offenbar bewußt, denn er konzentrierte sich sofort wieder darauf, weiterzusprechen.

„Albus trifft keine Schuld an dem was damals geschehen ist. Sag Severus das. Ich hatte nie einen loyaleren Freund als Albus Dumbledore und ich weiß nicht nur, wie er gegen das gekämpft hat, was damals geschehen ist, sondern auch, wie sehr er danach darunter gelitten hat. Aber Rochus ist keinen Schritt von seinem ursprünglichen Weg abgewichen und er wird weiter versuchen, meinen Jungen in seine Hände zu bekommen und jetzt wird er auch dich haben wollen – weil er ‚ihn' haben will.", bei diesen Worten löste er sich ein wenig von ihr und sein Blick fiel kurz auf ihren Bauch, dem die Schwangerschaft noch längst nicht anzusehen war.

„Hör mir gut zu, Hermine!", sagte er noch einmal eindringlich und die junge Gryffindor nickte erneut.

„Du bist der Schlüssel zu Severus' Freiheit. Wenn du nicht bei ihm bist, wird Rochus gewinnen. Wenn du nicht bei meinem Sohn bist, schließt er sich sofort selbst wieder ein und wird letztendlich an Rochus Seite treten, weil Rochus eigentlich das Richtige will – er will es aber mit den völlig falschen Mitteln!! Die Liebe zu dir, hat die Ketten gelöst, die all die um Severus gelegt haben, die ihn nur als den Kämpfer sehen. Er ist ein Kämpfer, das ist wahr, aber er braucht sein Herz, um gewinnen zu können. Und dieses Herz, Hermine – das bist du!! Du bist sein Fokus. Die Liebe die er für dich und seine Kinder empfindet, ist die Quelle seiner Macht. Laß ihn nicht alleine – nie wieder! So stark Severus auch sein mag – ohne dich wird er in diesem Krieg fallen. Weiche nicht von seiner Seite! Versprichst du mir das?"

Hermine atmete kaum als sie ihm trotzdem laut und deutlich sagte: „Ich verspreche es! Auch wenn es dieses Versprechens nicht bedurfte, denn ich wäre auch so nie wieder von ihm weggegangen! Ja, ich verspreche es!"

Sie sah noch einmal die grenzenlose Erleichterung in seinen Augen, bevor er plötzlich wankte und nach hinten stolperte.

Hermine versuchte, ihn zu halten, aber er fiel hin. Saß auf der Wiese und schnappte nach Luft.

„Verdammt... ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ich so wenig Zeit habe.„ Hermine war vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen und hielt ihn, sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Was geschieht jetzt?„, fragte sie leise.

Er lächelte.

„Was schon längst hätte passieren sollen, Hermine.„

Er blickte zur Seite, wo das Schwert lag.

„Gib es mir – es muß mit mir zurück„

Hermine streckte ihren Arm aus und zog das blutbefleckte Schwert zu ihnen hin. Er zog es sich auf den Schoß und legte dann eine Hand wieder an ihr Gesicht.

„Hermine...„, seine Stimme wurde noch leiser und sie konnte ihn kaum noch hören. „... paß auf meine Jungs auf und sage ihnen, daß ich sie liebe...", bevor er endgültig nach hinten wegsackte.

Hermines Augen waren weit aufgerissen! Nein! Noch nicht! Sie hatte doch noch so viele Fragen! Sie rutschte schräg hinter ihn und zog sich seinen Oberkörper in den Schoß. Er war weich und gelöst. Sein Gesicht aber war überzogen von einer seltsamen Zufriedenheit die man beinahe als Frieden bezeichnen konnte. Hermine wiegte ihn leicht und strich ihm immer wieder über das lange Haar. Ihre Augen brannten. Sie konnte fühlen wie sein Körper sich unter ihren Händen langsam verflüchtigte. Sie suchte mit aller Kraft nach einem Weg ihn hierzuhalten. Dafür zu sorgen, daß Severus ihn sah, daß Severus sehen und fühlen konnte, daß sein Vater noch da war. Aber mit jedem Atemzug wurde er durchsichtiger. Nicht durchdrehen. Nicht jetzt, Hermine, nicht jetzt, mahnte sie sich selbst.

Obwohl alles in ihr danach schrie, mit ihm hier sitzenzubleiben, obwohl sich ihr der Magen umdrehte bei dem Gedanken, daß er jetzt dorthin zurück mußte, wo er hergekommen war, wußte sie doch, daß das der einzige logische Weg war. Sie legte ihr Gesicht an seinen Kopf und schwor sich, daß sie nicht eher ruhen würde, bis man Simeons Sohn endlich in Ruhe lassen würde. Und dann schwor sie es auch ihm. Flüsterte ihm ihren Schwur in die schwarzen Haare.

Als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob, war er verschwunden - und mit ihm das Schwert.

Die Leiche von Mrs. Norris war noch da.

Und jetzt war es für Hermine zuviel. Nun ging sie auf die Knie und stützte sich, wie Simeon gerade eben vor ihr, auf der Wiese ab und versuchte Luft zu bekommen.

Sie hatte ihm geschworen, erfolgreich zu sein. Sie straffte ihren Körper, atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, erhob sich dann, versteckte Mrs. Norris Leiche in einigen Büschen und ging mit großen Schritten zurück ins Schloß – auf direktem Wege in die Kerker um mit Severus zu sprechen. Es gab viel zu bereden...!

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Szene 2 – Buch Nr. 6 war erschienen!!**

_Mit dieser Szene, die mit der eigentlichen Handlung nichts zu tun hatte, wollte ich Buch 6 mit einschließen und die Ermordung Dumbledores... ich hätte damit die Ereignisse des 6ten Buches einbezogen und schlicht zu einem Alptraum Snapes erklärt._

* * *

"_Severus, bitte..."_

_Draco war zur Seite gestoßen worden und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie sein Professor tat, was er nicht fertiggebracht hatte._

_Die umstehenden Todesser grinsten zufrieden._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA..."_

"NEIN!!"

Snape riß schreiend die Decke von sich fort. Hermine neben ihm machte, ebenfalls schreiend und offenbar furchtbar erschrocken, einen Satz von ihm weg, der sie beinahe aus dem Bett fallen ließ. Als sie jedoch erkannte, daß Severus ganz offensichtlich nur geträumt hatte, kletterte sie auf der Stelle wieder zu ihm hin, berührte ihn am Arm. Aber er war noch so sehr von den Traumbildern gefangen, daß er den Arm mit einem Ruck wegriß und sie mit so weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah, daß es beinahe unnatürlich aussah.

Aber dann kehrte die Erkenntnis in ihn ein und er rieb sich keuchend die Hände durchs Gesicht.

Er war schweißgebadet und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

"Bei Merlin... bei Merlin... was für ein Traum... was für ein grauenhafter Traum...", murmelte er vor sich hin...

Jetzt konnte sie ihn anfassen und legte ihm eine Hand beruhigend auf den feuchten Unterarm, während sie ihm mit der anderen Hand die verschwitzten Stränen aus dem Gesicht strich.

"Mein Gott, was hast du denn geträumt? Das muß ja furchtbar gewesen sein!", fragte sie leise.

Snapes Atem beruhigte sich ganz langsam.

"Ich hatte Narcissa einen Eid geschworen, daß ich auf Draco achtgebe. Er war ein Todesser und er hatte den Auftrag Albus zu töten. Der Eid beinhaltete, daß ich seine Aufgabe erfülle, wenn er versagt und es hörte damit auf, daß ich Albus mit einem Fluch getötet habe."

Ein einzelnes, intensives Zittern durchlief ihn noch einmal und er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

"Es war so unglaublich real, Hermine... unglaublich..."

Hermine sah ihn für einen Moment bestürzt an, dann lächelte sie warm.

"Aber es war nur ein Traum, Severus... es war nur ein Traum..."

Er sah sie an, als sei er sich dieser Tatsache nicht sicher...

Hermine überlegte kurz, warf dann einen Blick auf das große Stundenglas im Wohnzimmer, das sie durch die geöffnete Türe noch so gerade eben sehen konnte und traf eine Entscheidung.

Sie verließ das Bett murmelte etwas und warf gleichzeitig Flohpuder in den Kamin, bevor sie ihren Kopf hineinsteckte.

Einen kurzen Moment später, erschien Albus in einem unglaublich kunterbunten Morgenmantel.

"Was kann ich so früh am Morgen für Sie tun, Hermine?"

Einen Moment später, saß Albus auf der Bettkante eines regelrecht peinlich berührten Severus Snape.

"Es war völlig unnötig, Sie zu stören, Albus."

Er wandte sich Hermine zu und seine Stimme wurde noch etwas schärfer. "Völlig unnötig, verstehst du?"

Hermine, die auf der anderen Betthälfte saß, ließ sich von seinem Unmut nicht beirren und stellte zufrieden fest, daß Severus über die Anwesenheit des Schulleiters sehr viel glücklicher war, als er zuzugeben bereit war. Und auch Albus schien es für keine dumme Idee zu halten.

Snape erzählte etwas ausführlicher von seinem Alptraum und stellte erleichtert fest, daß die ersten Teile der schrecklichen Geschichte, bereits in der Tagwelt zu verschwinden begannen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr an alles erinnern. Nur der Mord an Albus, blieb klar und deutlich. Zu groß war der Schock gewesen.

Dumbledore beruhigte Snape, in dem er ihm wiederholt versicherte, er sei noch da.

Selbstverständlich bat der Zaubertrankmeister bei jeder Wiederholung dieser Versicherung, eindringlicher, man möge aufhören, ihn wie ein Kind zu behandeln., bis er letztendlich Albus und Hermine gleichzeitig aus seinem Schlafzimmer verscheuchte.

Sie gönnten ihm die Privatsphäre die er jetzt zu brauchen schien und gingen lächelnd ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, von wo aus, Dumbledore den Weg zurück in seine Räume über den Kamin nahm.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

**Szene 3 – Weihnachten**

_Das war eine der möglichen Szenen für das Ende der Geschichte. Putzt euch danach unbedingt die Zähne, sonst bekommt ihr vom Süßfaktor dieser Szene Karies – ich übernehme also keine Garantie –lach-. DAS ist übrigens das legendäre Kapitel unter das meine Betaline mir „Hedwig Courths Mahler" druntergeschrieben hat. Es KONNTE nicht stehen bleiben, weil... ach... ihr werdet es selber sehen –grins-_

* * *

Hermine kam vor dem verschlossenen Tor zur großen Halle an und fand dort, gegen ihre Vermutung, nur McGonagall vor. Severus war nirgendwo aufgetaucht. Auch Albus fehlte. Der weihnachtliche Duft nach Zimt und Äpfeln war hier sehr eindringlich geworden. Minerva sah mit ihrer Nachtmütze außerordentlich drollig aus, aber ihr besorgter Gesichtsausdruck paßte nicht ganz dazu. Keiner der anderen Professoren war aufgetaucht.

Hannah zupfte Hermine an der Robe und sah mit verschlafenem Blick zu ihr hoch.

„Hier ist doch nichts, laß uns zurückgehen." sie gähnte herzhaft.

„Gleich, meine Kleine. Erst einmal müssen wir herausfinden, wer uns gerufen hat. Komm her." Sie streckte Hannah die Arme hin und hob sie hoch. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen legte sofort ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter und ließ wenige Atemzüge später die Arme hängen, als sei sie eingeschlafen.

Minerva sah genauso verwirrt aus, wie Hermine.

„Wissen Sie, wer uns gerufen hat?", fragte die junge Gryffindor.

„Es war eindeutig Albus, und er hat gesagt, daß wir nicht in die große Halle gehen sollen. Aber was das soll, weiß ich auch nicht." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nun ja, ein Notfall scheint es nicht zu sein. Vielleicht will er uns nur etwas zeigen?"

„Um diese Zeit?"

Minerva zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Dann aber hellte sich ihr Blick auf.

„Das ich da nicht sofort drauf gekommen bin." Ihre Stirn runzelte sich ein wenig verärgert.

„Ich bin sicher, daß er die Halle für morgen dekoriert hat und jetzt von uns ein Urteil hören will." Sie stützte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Oh, Albus, wenn das stimmt, dann kannst du heute nacht aber noch etwas hören! Uns dafür aus dem Bett zu holen...!"

In diesem Moment kam Albus im Gang auf sie zugeeilt.

Aus dieser Richtung hatten die beiden Frauen nicht mit ihm gerechnet und sahen ihn nun demtentsprechend verwundert an.

Er hatte das fröhlichste und gleichzeitig geheimnisvollste Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, daß Hermine je bei ihm gesehen hatte.

„Albus, was ist los. Geht es um die Dekoration der Halle? Um dein neuestes Werk?" Minerva hatte einen leicht grimmigen Unterton in der Stimme.

Albus sah aus, als platze er jeden Moment vor Zufriedenheit.

„Ja, Minerva, es geht um die Halle, aber nicht darum, daß ich sie dekoriert hätte – dazu bin ich nämlich nicht gekommen. Ich wollte es tun, als ich zu meinem Erstaunen feststellte, daß es bereits getan war..." er öffnete das Tor einen winzigen Spalt weit, legte in Richtung der Frauen einen Finger auf seine Lippen und hauchte ein „Schhhhh... ganz leise..."

Als das Tor einen Spalt weit geöffnet war, dran von drin Musik heraus. Wunderbare, klassische Weihnachtsmusik und der kleine Spalt reichte aus, um es aus der Halle golden und hell in den Gang scheinen zu lassen.

Hannah hob beim Klang der Musik den verschlafenen Kopf ein wenig.

„Das klingt aber schön..."

Als sich das Tor weiter öffnete und sie alle in die Halle hineinsehen konnten, raubte es Minerva und Hermine den Atem.

Die Halle glitzerte und glänzte in Gold, Rot und Grün und es war der feierlichste Raum, den Hermine in ihrem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte.

Bänder, Schleifen, Girlanden, Äpfel, Nüsse, Zimt und Zucker, Tannen, wohin man sah. Als habe jemand den Wald um die Krippe in Betlehem herum geschmückt, anstatt lediglich einen Raum zu dekorieren. Es sah aus, als habe es geschneit und leichte Flocken aus magischem Schnee fielen immer noch in die Halle.

In der Mitte der Halle stand ein Weihnachtsbaum der der Schönheit des Anlasses in jeder nur denkbaren Art gerecht wurde, riesig, ebenfalls in Gold und Rot geschmückt, mit Äpfeln, Nüssen und Zuckerwerk behangen und über und über mit glitzernden, funkelnden Lichtern besetzt.

Kein Detail zuviel, kein Detail zu wenig. Nicht kitschig – sondern beinahe erfürchtig machend feierlich.

Die Luft war erfüllt von weihnachtlichen Düften und den Klängen sanfter Weihnachtslieder.

Und vor dem Baum, die Arme entspannt hängen lassend, in der rechten Hand noch immer der Zauberstab, den Kopf zurückgeneigt, um den Baum hochzusehen – unbewegt, wie eine Figur die zur Szenerie gehörte – stand Severus.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie die vier leise den Raum betraten

Hannah hatte sich auf Hermines Arm wieder aufgerichtet und sah sich fasziniert um – genau wie Minerva.

Hermine hingegen, hatte nur Augen für ihn...

„Ist das nicht wunderbar?" flüsterte Albus hinter ihnen.

Und die anderen drei nickten. Wobei Albus deutlich wahrnahm, daß Hermine nicht die geschmückte Halle meinte. Sein Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig glücklicher.

Er berührte Minerva am Arm und machte ihr ein paar stille Zeichen. Sie verstand, nahm Hermine Hannah aus dem Arm und verließ mit Albus und dem Kind die Halle.

Mit einem leisen Klicken schloß sich das große Tor hinter ihnen.

Lange stand Hermine einfach da und beobachtete ihn, wie er nach wie vor regungslos den Baum betrachtete und sich immer noch nicht ihrer Gegenwart bewußt zu sein schien.

Die wunderbare, warme Musik verdeckte die winzigen Geräusche, die sie gemacht hatten.

Aber als sie mit leisen Schritten langsam auf ihn zuging, wandte er sich nun doch zu ihr um, als habe er gewußt, daß sie da war.

Sein Blick war seltsam. Traurig? Glücklich? Melancholisch? Hermine konnte es nicht deuten. ‚Ehrfürchtig' war vielleicht das beste Wort.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte er leise.

Hermine erreichte ihn und legte einen Arm um ihn, während er einen über ihre Schultern legte, so daß sie nebeneinander standen und nun gemeinsam den Baum hinaufsahen.

„Es ist der schönste Weihnachtsraum und der unglaublichste Baum den ich je gesehen habe, Severus. Ja, es gefällt mir."

„Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich dir zu Weihnachten schenken soll, Hermine." Er hielt kurz inne und wandte sich dann vom Baum ab, ihr zu. Drehte sie so, daß er sie ganz umfassen konnte und gab ihr einen zarten Kuß.

„Einen Ring, als Zeichen meiner Liebe? – Dafür braucht es keine Zeichen. Ich liebe dich mit allem was ich bin. Wenn ich selbst nicht genug Zeichen bin, dann wird dies auch kein Ring ändern. Schmuck? – Wertloser Tand, wenn er dich zieren soll, weil du, zusammen mit Hannah das Kostbarste für mich bist. Etwas für unsere Arbeit? Noch schlimmer ginge es wohl kaum..." er seufzte mit einem seltsamen Lächeln „Und deshalb habe ich mich dafür entschieden, mit dir Weihnachten zu feiern, wie ich es als Erwachsener noch nie gefeiert habe und dir zu verraten, daß ich dich belogen habe, als ich behauptet habe, dieses Fest nicht zu mögen. Daß ich all die Jahre nicht nur die anderen, sondern auch mich selbst belogen habe, wenn ich behauptet habe, Weihnachten sei mir zuwider." Er faßte sie fest bei den Schultern, ließ sie dann abrupt los und wandte sich wieder dem Baum zu, sah dann in der Halle umher und schloß dann die Augen. Ließ den Kopf ein wenig sinken und sagte sehr viel leiser: „Ich habe mich nach Weihnachten gesehnt wie ein Kind, Hermine. Danach, es so zu feiern, wie wir es gefeiert haben, als mein Vater noch da war, wie ich es das eine Mal gefeiert habe, als Hannah noch da war, wie ich es für all die Jahre geplant hatte, die ich mit Hannah erleben wollte, wie ich es..." seine Stimme brach weg und er verstummte und Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der Hermine bis ins Mark erschütterte. Er war so gewaltig, daß sie ihn nicht deuten konnte. Und verwirrt fragte sie ihn: „Was fühlst du, Severus? Was geht in diesem Moment in dir vor?"

Er zog sie fester an sich und hielt ihren Blick mit tiefer Liebe in den schwarzen Augen fest.

„Daß ich glücklich bin, wie ich es noch nie in meinem Leben war. Daß ich glücklicher bin, als ich es je für möglich gehalten habe und daß ich glaube, daß ich zerspringen müßte, wenn auch nur noch ein einziger Funken Glück von irgendwo hinzukommen sollte."

Hermines Herz hüpfte vor Freude und sie lächelte ihn auf geheimnisvolle Weise an: „Hmmm... dann sollte ich dir mein Weihnachtsgeschenkt vielleicht gar nicht geben?"

Er lachte.

„Du hast ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für mich, daß mein Glück noch größer machen kann, als es jetzt schon ist? Das gelingt nicht einmal dir, meine wunderbare, geliebte Hermine."

Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und biß sich dann mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf die Unterlippe, um nicht vor Glück laut zu lachen.

„Ich denke doch, daß mir das gelingt..."

Jetzt runzelte er doch neugierig die Stirn.

„Meinst du?" er sah, daß sie ihn neckte, aber er sah auch, daß sie fast barst von dem Wunsch, ihm etwas zu verraten.

Und als sie mit leuchtenden, glitzernden Augen einfach nur noch einmal geheimnisvoll nickte, anstatt etwas zu sagen, blitzte der Funke einer Ahnung in ihm auf.

Seine Augen wurden groß.

„Du...?"

Er hatte das Gefühl, sie leuchte von innen, als sie erkannte, daß er verstanden hatte.

„Du...?" wiederholte er die unausgesprochene Frage.

Sie nickte begeistert.

„JA!! Das nächste Weihnachtsfest feiern wir zu viert, Severus."

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihn, so feste sie konnte und da er sie ebenfalls mit aller Kraft in seine Arme zog, hätte es schon eines sehr mächtigen Zaubers bedurft, sie in diesem Moment voneinander zu lösen.

* * *

...so... sagt also nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt -grins-

Ich danke euch noch einmal dafür, dass ihr mich diesen ganzen Weg hindurch mit eurer Begeisterung und euren Kommentaren begleitet und unterstützt habt. Ohne euch wäre ich einfach nur jemand, der tippt... aber ihr macht mich zu einer waschechten Schreiberline! Danke dafür!

Satia


End file.
